Consequences of a love affair
by ThatGirlWithThatSmile
Summary: The results of a love affair return to Sirius when her mother is no longer there for her. But what happens when she grows an unnerving affection for Severus Snape? Will Sirius let it go or shatter his daughters heart?
1. Blankets

**Disclaimer - I own next to none of these characters. JK Rowling is the proud owner of most characters I'm just having fun with them :)**

Prologue

She waited there in the dark corner of the abandoned warehouse clutching her grandmother's shawl around her shoulders. The sting of the cold night air as it crept through the cracks of the bordered up windows and seeped under the door brought back memories of her first night there.

She had sat there numb and unthinking, not knowing what to do. Frozen, she watched as he dragged her mothers limp body out of the room through the back door, pushing it open and letting it slam shut behind him. As if the sound of the door had been a signal, hurriedly but quietly she got up and ran to her room gathering as much as she could afford to take with her. Coming back to the place where she had been hiding she peeked around the corner to make sure that he was still outside.

Within minutes she was running along her street as fast as her legs would carry her.

All she could think of doing was running,

'_Get as far away as possible before you die too'_

As she thought this the screams of her mother echoed in her head and her eyesight became blurred as a vision of steel meeting skin met her eyes. These visions would be splattered, not unlike the blood on the walls, through her dreams for the rest of her days. At this thought she had collapsed, shaking with sobs that brought the tears welling in her eyes right to the edge where they finally spilled over and down her blood filled cheeks, raw from the icy wind.

Not knowing what to do next, she had run into the closest empty building she could find, which she later recognised as the old warehouse that had been abandoned many years previously.

The sounds of footsteps brought her back to the present and her current surroundings. She pushed herself further into the dark corner in which she was hiding and bowed her head, peeking up through her eyelashes. The door inched open slowly and a voice called her name.

She hadn't realised that she was holding her breath until she released it in relief. She ran forward to put her arms around the person that had just walked in, kissing him passionately on the lips.

"I missed you," She whispered, twirling her fingers through his dark curly hair.

He chuckled softly and wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer to him, "It's only been one night"

She smiled into his chest and thought to herself _'It felt like an eternity to me'_

"Are you OK? You were all right last night? Did I bring you enough blankets?"

He held her at arms length looking her up and down, his eyes sweeping every part of her fragile body.

He noticed that she was somewhat thinner then the first time he had met her and the dark rings under eyes had become more prominent. He didn't like to admit it but she was not getting better she was getting worse and he feared for her life. Not for the first time did he suggested that she come to live with him where he was staying with a friend and not for the first time did she reject his offer.

"I can't go back, he'll find me" she said.

This of course had been her response every time and she did not seem to be giving in anytime soon. So he lay with her that night, thinking of the future he would like to have with her and knowing full well that it may not be possible.

She turned to look at him and very slowly leaned her head towards him softly pressing her lips to his before gently pulling away. They lay there for the better part of an hour looking at each other and marvelling in the existence of the other. Finally it became too much for him, as he pulled her roughly towards him and rolled them so he lay on her, only slightly putting his weight on her. Cupping her face in his hands he pulled her up to him, kissing her trying to tell her in more than words how much he really cared for her, how much he really loved her.

Her response was a relief to him. Her obvious need to be with him, holding him, touching him, reassured him that she felt the same. The rest of the night was a whirl of passion and love that sent electric shocks coursing through their entwined bodies.

After that night he knew that it would be at least two weeks before he could see her again and he anticipated it greatly. However when he got to their meeting place she was nowhere to be found. Her few possessions were gone and the corner in which she slept were occupied only by the few blankets that he had given her. He searched desperately for her looking for any trace any sign that the last few months had not been a dream, that she had really existed and had really loved him. But all he had were the blankets.

An hour later he admitted defeat but decided that he would come back. And so he did. Every chance he got for the next year, he would come back and sit in that dark corner with the blankets wrapped around him waiting for the sounds of the door inching forward and her voice to call his name.

_Sorry its so short but hey it is a prologue. This is my first fan fiction so i hope you all like it and please review, I'd love to know what you think aboutit and any constructive criticism is welcome :) Sorry for any mistakes but i have yet to find a beta. Enjoy!_


	2. Desperation

**Disclaimer – I own none of JK Rowling's characters, I do however own my own. **

**Thanks Bec and Draco Malfoygirl for the reviews, you've given me some more confidence to keep writing. And thanks to those that added me to their story alerts. **

**Also another thanks to Bec for being my wonderful beta love ya darl**

**xoxox Jaime**

**Eleven Years Later – **

She couldn't stop herself from glancing nervously out the window every few minutes, waiting for them. She knew they would come eventually and when they did she hoped that Theia would not be there.

Theia was now the only thing in her life, her beautiful daughter who now lay in front of the fire; nose inches from a muggle book she was reading. For as long as she could remember Theia had been obsessed with muggles and everything to do with them. She encouraged this in her daughter for she, unlike many of the wizards she knew, did not condone the superiority of pure bloods, rather she looked down upon it.

It had been her idea to come to France once she knew she was pregnant. There could be no question of staying with the father, where neither of them would be safe. Neither in that country nor in that world. She had retreated into the muggle world although she had never hidden her true identity from her daughter. Theia however seemed fine with living in the muggle world. She had attended muggle schools there in France and had a passion for dancing which she had been doing since she was two years old.

"Hey mum guess what?" Theia called from the hearthrug.

Her features were thrown into sharp relief by the dancing light of the fire. Her somewhat higher than usual cheekbones and full red lips, features that were inherited not from her but from the man that she had loved so long ago.

"What is it honey?" she said smiling down at her daughter.

"Did you know there are two kangaroos to every human being in Australia?"

She smiled again at her daughter, always the inquisitive one her Theia.

She walked into the study area in the next room and opened the drawer. There was her letter from the infamous Albus Dumbledore telling her that Theia had been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Why she had received this she did not know; being in France she would've thought that she would have gotten the letter from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. However she had not and so she had no choice but to either send Theia back to England or stay here in France and home school her. Home schooling her may be the safer option but it was not the right one. Theia had been so excited to go to school and meet new people.

And so it was that Theia would travel there in September, just a few short months away. She could not help but be anxious about this, not having Theia in her eyesight at all times was not the only thing that worried her either. Her connection to the wizarding world in London was made apparent by Theia's last name; something she hoped would be taken as mere coincidence.

She walked back towards the lounge room and stood in the doorway watching her inquisitive little angel.

"Ok professor time for bed"

"But mum I've nearly finished this book, can I please, please, please finish it?"

"Ok but you have ten minutes missy, you hear me?"

"Thankyou mum!" She exclaimed turning straight back to the book and reading as fast as she could while still taking in all the information.

Looking briefly at her daughter's happiness, she walked over again to window and pulling back the curtains, glanced out. But instead of seeing death eaters flying towards her on broomsticks she saw only the beautiful city of Paris sprawled out in front of her.

The river Seine flowed gently across from her. Sometimes she would go down to the river and watch the boats go past at night all lit up like Christmas trees. It soothed her when she was not around Theia. The city surrounding her was awe-inspiring with the Eiffel tower standing tall and looking over the city, its watchful guardian.

She let the curtain fall back down and put Theia to bed all the while wondering how long it would be.

xxx

The dark shadows were thrown against the wall against their will as the large body was tossed into the room. The man that had been thrown in slowly began to realise where he was. A look of terror crossed over his face but did not stay there.

"What do you want with me?"

The tall thin figure of Lucius Malfoy turned to face him. A smug smile crossed his face as he looked down at the man kneeling before him.

"I believe you have valuable information that I require in regards to Miss Penelope McIntosh." He said rather silkily.

" I don't know what you're talking about Malfoy" he spat back

A knowing, somewhat degrading smile formed around his mouth.

" I thought you would act this way, therefore I have arranged a little surprise for you" the smile playing across his face changed to one that was almost exhilarated at the thought of what he was about to do.

"Pick him up and follow me," he said softly walking out of the dimly lit room and into a dark hallway.

The man could only assume that he was underground as there were no windows. Dungeons, the Malfoy Manor was fixed with dungeons, something that he had not known. Doors lined the right side of the hall but not the left. This must mean that they were at the very edge of the manor. As he was dragged through the darkened hall his mind wandered back to his family, how he hoped that they were safe. The terror in his young sons eyes when he saw his father, possibly for the last time, as he was thrown across his own living room and then finally dragged out of the house via the smashed living room window.

"In here" came the deadly whisper from Lucius Malfoy. He was indicating a door on his right that was right down the end of the hall.

His jaw dropped as he walked into the room as looked around. There against the opposite wall, tied to it by chains, blood mingled with tears dripping down their faces, was his wife and son.

"Eliza, Sammy!" he called tears now falling down his own cheeks.

"Put him there" Malfoy said pointing to a table on the far left of the rectangular room.

They walked him over and he had barely a second after he had sat down before Lucius was hovering inches from his face.

"Now you are going to tell me what you know about the whereabouts of Penelope McIntosh or I will torture your wife and boy until I have them begging for death."

He looked at his wife and child. He had been expecting torture, veritaserum even something but not this. Risking his own life was one thing that of his wife and child was another.

"Don't tell him Dad, you cant do it... not to Penny"

"Quiet boy!" Malfoy yelled across the room " I see your boy is just like you. Ignorant and constantly in the way, lets teach him some manner shall we?"

"NO!" he yelled, the fear bubbling inside him coming to boiling point.

"Crucio!" Malfoy fired across the room

The yells from the his mother and father were as nothing to the blood curdling scream coming from the ten year old boy who was being tortured.

"Please stop it, Stop it! Ill tell you, please," he sobbed begging for his son; begging for his pain to stop.

"Where is she?" he growled

"You will let my wife and child go if I tell you?"

"Your wife and child" he paused looking over at them then turning back to him " Will be excused if I receive the necessary information" he smiled again into his face.

He had known that he had to have the wife and child there or he would not get what he wanted. The triumphant smile on his face was only to widen as he finally started to speak. One word was all he said.

"Paris"

xxx

It was nearing midnight and still she had not followed her daughter's suit and gone to bed. She just had a bad feeling about it. It was like a nervous twitch the way that she returned to look out the window every few seconds. She had of course placed every protection on where she was living, her little house within a hotel, as was possible but still if her secret keeper was to break his word all would be lost.

It was not that she didn't trust Trevor but he had his own family to think about and she would not put it past any death eater to use this as a weapon against him. If this was indeed the case then she could not be angry with him.

She decided to throw caution to the winds. Walking back into her study she walked past her draws to the little desk on the other side of the small room. There on the desk stood a tiny, purple velvet covered box. Slowly opening the lid she extracted from it the thing that she had wanted to give to her daughter all her life.

She left the room walking quickly into her daughters trying not to wake her until she sat next to her.

"Darling, wake up. There's something that I need to give you." She said as she gently shook her daughter awake.

Theia sat up rubbing her eyes and looking at her mother wondering what on earth she would be doing waking her up at this time.

"What is it mum?" she asked

"There's something that I'm going to give to you, and I want you to use it if anything should happen to me ok?"

Her daughter looked up at her confusion and fear masking her face. She put her hand in her pocket and withdrew a silver locket. She then placed this on the table beside her daughter.

"Mum I don't understand how is this locket supposed to help me?"

"You'll understand when you need to honey ok?" she bent down and kissed her daughter on the forehead. "Now back to sleep honey, I'm sorry I woke you" she walked out of the room closing the door behind her, silent tears washing over her.

Finally she decided that she would try and get some sleep that night. There was no point staying up all night worrying herself half to death.

No matter how hard she tried to sleep she just couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. Finally she felt sleep take a firm grip on her conscious mind and close her eyes.

Xxx

The grin that spread across Malfoy's face was terrifying to say the least.

"Paris" he muttered still inches away from the man's face. "Ok you know as well as I that I need a little more information than that if I'm going to get in there"

The man paused again, for a fraction of a second too long. Malfoy walked over to his wife and grabbed her by the hair, a silver blade held up to her neck.

The man spoke quickly fearing for her life, "Hotel Novotel Eiffel Tower Paris" he mumbled "They will be in room 764" he hung his head in shame as he realised that he would not be able to give them any warning, but looked up quickly to see that his wife was ok. Malfoy pulled the blade away from her and the man released a breath that he had not realised he was holding in.

His wife's face was dripping in tears again as was that of his son. A boy that young seeing the things that he had seen tonight was truly terrible. A boy that is yet to attend school and start his magical training.

"Ok men you heard him, its off to Paris we go, release the women and boy."

As soon as they were released from their chains they ran forward to the father who was still being held on the table.

"I gave you what you wanted, now let us go" he said turning to Malfoy.

"Oh but how do I know that you were telling the truth?" He said maliciously

"Malfoy you swore" he growled at him through his gritted teeth.

"No I said that they could go, not you. Men escort these two out, you, " he added looking at he man in front of him, "you will stay here"

He watched as his family was taken away from him and as Malfoy sauntered after them, closing the door behind him.

xxx

She woke hours later, instantly alert, sitting up and straining her ears for any little sound, anything that sounded out of place. As it was dark she could not rely on her eyesight just yet and so left the job up to her ears. So far there was nothing. The sounds of cars far below her, the gentle breeze and the river Seine that flowed directly across from where she lived, all normal sounds.

Quietly she got out of bed and walked up the hall to her daughter's bedroom and slowly opened her door. She was fast asleep, the locket clutched in her tiny hands.

She closed the door and proceeded into the lounge room to once again look through the curtains down at the street below. Nothing. Pushing away from the window she paced around the living room. There was no way that she would be able to go back to sleep now.

xxx

Apparating onto the other side of the river Seine, they looked around for the Novotel in which they would be searching for room 764. Their dark cloaks swished behind them as they walked, the few muggles that were out at this time looking at them and them turning away quickly in fear when their looks were returned.

"There" he said pointing across the river.

Looking around to find that all the muggles had disappeared, they apparated across the river, standing across from the hotel and looking up.

He had seen her look out her window; she knew that they were coming. He had waited for her to leave before instructing his men to go forward. It would not be hard to get in now that the fidelius charm was broken all security surrounding the place would not have held. Walking to the front doors of the muggle hotel he muttered "Alohomora" and walked in quickly.

xxx

Her woman's intuition kicked in again and she was certain that there was someone in the building. Racing back to her room she grabbed her wand off her bedside table and pelted back into the lounge room. Fear bubbled up inside her threatening to take away what little control she had over the situation. She made a split decision to go out into the hall outside her room. Slowly opening the door she stepped out wand first into the corridor.

She stood still listening for sounds of men approaching and surely enough she heard them and they were close. Her breathing became more rapid but she knew that she could not lose herself now; she had to think of Theia. Stepping back inside and closing the door behind her she ran up the hall to Theia's room. Shaking her awake, she said "Theia baby its time to get up" her voice came out in harsh whisper as she was trying to hold back the tears.

"Mum what's wrong?"

She said nothing at first but took the locket out of her daughter's hands and placed it on the bedside table. Tapping it with her wand she whispered "Portus". At that precise moment there was a bang as the front door of their little apartment sized hotel room was blasted off its hinges.

xxx

He saw her come running out of a room down the hall, wand held up and only just got out of the way of her stunning spell which she shot straight at him. Instead it hit the tall death eater behind him. The wailing of a child could be heard coming from the room she had just left.

"Now, now Penny is there any need for that?" He said softly.

"Get out of my hotel" she said with as much force as her voice would allow her.

"But I've come all this way" he said

He noticed how she frequently looked sideways back into the room she had come out of. There was a moment where nobody said anything. They stared at each other waiting.

"NOW!" He shouted, firing a curse at her which she dodged as she went flying back into the room, slamming the door shut behind her.

Xxx

"Mum what's happen…"

She cut her daughter off " Honey you need to go, ok? Grab the locket, it will take you somewhere safe. When you get there you know what number to go to ok?" The door to their bedroom was slammed open.

"NOW THEIA!"

Frightened for her mother and not wanting to leave her but knowing that she had to go and get help, she grabbed the locket and watched as the men bore down on her mother and then she felt the familiar sensation of being pulled by a hook from her navel, and she was gone.

Thanks for reading guys. Please review!! 


	3. A Sirius Meeting

Disclaimer- I own next to none of these characters the talented JK Rowling owns most of the characters in this story. I hope this chapter explains a bit more about our love birds from the first chapter.

The dark wavy hair and bright green eyes of Theia Black appeared in the small square formally known as Grimmauld place. It was a slightly warm morning in the northwestern area of London where Grimmauld Place resided. She scanned the area looking for the house that would bring her safety and hopefully some answers. Looking directly across from where she stood clenching in her fist the reason she was there, she saw it, number twelve.

Turning her head from left to right, making sure that she wasn't being followed she walked across the square of unkempt grass to number twelve. Walking up the worn stairs to the battered front door, she reached her hand up and, breathing in, took hold of the serpent shaped doorknocker, and knocked. While she waited for someone to come to the door she took in her surroundings in this foreign country. She had not grown up here and she felt already that she didn't belong here. The sky was ominously dark and cloudy, despite the apparent warmth in the air, and the surrounding houses looked unwelcoming.

It seemed like forever before someone came to answer the door but come they did. There stood a tall man with dark curly hair, his eyes at first showed wariness and caution but this was soon followed by confusion and then shock.

"Do I know you?" he asked

She looked up at him not knowing what to say. She was just as shocked as he was

She had not known where she was headed only that it would be the safest place for her to be right now. Now she was here and looking up into that face she knew who he was.

"I'm Theia, sir, Theia Black"

The statement seemed not to register with the man standing in front of her who stood there face unchanging, looking at her. Finally he seemed to have realised that she had answered him.

" I'm sorry, but why are you here?"

Theia was frozen in her place staring at the man until finally she swallowed the lump in her throat and answered, "I think you're my father"

The statement hung in the air, threatening to choke him. This wasn't possible how could he have a daughter? Then suddenly that night came back to him the last night he had ever spent with her, his beloved Penelope. But if he was honest with himself, he had known it from the moment he had seen her. The moment he had looked into those bright green eyes, when his eyes had roamed across her wavy black hair, he had known who he was talking to known who she must be.

" Maybe you should come inside" he finally replied stepping to the side and motioning for her to step into the house.

As Theia walked up the narrow hall she noticed the grand chandelier hanging above her as she walked and the gas lit lamps that allowed light through to lead their way.

"Down the stairs there we can talk in the kitchen I'm sure Kreacher will fix us something to eat are you hungry?" he said all this rather quickly, he was clearly nervous.

Truth be told, she was starving but she did not want to take food from this man that she barely new. Having thought that she knew that if he accepted her she would be living with him anyway. Besides this fact her stomach chose precisely that moment to gurgle with hunger and give her away.

" Starving" She replied looking down at her toes.

He noticed the way that the blood rose in her cheeks, not unlike the way it had for her mother when he had offered to help her with anything.

As he followed her into the kitchen he noticed the way that she walked, oh so like her mother, there was no mistaking it. The left foot slightly duck footed while the right one walked straight. He chuckled in spite of himself.

They sat down at the table across from each other neither knowing where to begin.

" Kreacher, could you bring us something to eat?" He asked and then added although it clearly injured his pride, "Please"

Kreacher bowed and left the room muttering to himself " Oh what would my poor mistress say if she knew I was serving the brat who tore apart my mistresses heart, oh"

"Kreacher!" he barked across the room, " Sorry about him, he's always been unpleasant" he smiled afterwards. He did not want to scare this young girl by yelling at an almost defenceless little creature like Kreacher.

She sensed that he was just as nervous about this meeting as she was. Where to begin she had so much she needed to explain and then even more question about what had happened between the two of them. Why did she run from him? He can't have been dangerous or she would not have been sent here to him.

She breathed in and spoke " I guess I should start by telling you why I'm here"

She seemed very mature for her age, she must be somewhere near the age of eleven and she spoke like she was at least fifteen. Looking at her was not easy but he could not bring himself to look away from her either. So he stared.

Finally she seemed to realise that he was not going to respond and so she went on.

" Well I've been living with my mother, Penelope McIntosh, perhaps you remember her?" She asked looking up at him knowing full well that he did.

Looking down and talking to the table rather then Theia, he answered.

"Yes of course I remember her why wouldn't I?" he paused, his grey eyes seeing past the scrubbed wooden table at which he sat and stared. She could tell that he was thinking about the last time that he had seen her.

And Theia found herself able to imagine what had happened; she saw it as if she had been standing there.

A young man anxious to meet up with the girl he loved followed the path down to the abandoned warehouse where he had been meeting her as often as he could for the past 2 months, bringing her what she needed and falling impossibly in love with her. Pushing the door open slowly he called her name and waited for her to come running into his waiting arms. Alas she was not there, and Theia could see the pain and confusion that consumed his face, as he lay there for hours waiting for her to return, the same look that now masked his handsome face as he sat across from her.

Then suddenly he seemed to come out a reverie, his head snapped up to look at Theia.

" Why did she leave?" his said, his eyes searching hers hoping the answer would jump out at him from the beautiful bright green eyes.

She looked at him sorry that she could not answer his question, which had clearly plagued him since she left.

"I'm sorry I don't know. Whenever I asked about you she just said that circumstances changed and she had to leave."

He nodded to say that he had heard her but put his head back down.

She continued her story seeing as he was not about to say anything anytime soon.

"Well I noticed lately that mum's been a bit on edge, and last night she was extra" she paused trying to think of the right word "High strung, she was always looking out of the window, like she was waiting for something or someone to turn up" She paused again thinking about how nervous her mother had been for the last few weeks. "I didn't ask her what was wrong, I knew that she'd pretend that it was nothing"

She stopped and looked up at him. He had not spoken the whole time. After sometime she continued, again coming to the realisation that he was not going to say anything.

"Well one night she was extra nervous, more than usual and that's when they came. They came for her but she told me to leave there was nothing else I could do" She felt the tears well up in her eyes. She had not been able to be there for her mother when she needed her.

"It's ok there was nothing you could have done"

At that moment Kreacher returned from the kitchen bearing soup and bread rolls. Placing them on the table he left them without so much as a nod from the man sitting across the table from her.

They ate in silence before he asked, "You say 'they' came, who are they?"

"I don't know, I remember that one of them had long blonde hair, he seemed to be the leader though, that's all I know, I'm sorry"

"You didn't hear any names shouted?" he asked, all food now abandoned.

.

"I'm sorry no" she replied, and she looked it too.

He sat there in thought for sometime, returning to his food. He was thinking about whom it might have been that took her mother; she knew that. He looked up at her, on the verge of asking a question. But he looked back down at his bowl deciding not to ask.

"It's ok to ask me questions, I don't mind," She said knowing that he was thinking of what she had been through in the last twenty-four hours and trying to spare her. He didn't ask her straight away. He was looking at her thinking again, about what, she didn't know.

" I was just wondering whether or not there was any other wizard that was particularly close to your mother that you knew of? Someone she would've trusted with the secret of your whereabouts for example"

She could only think of one person he could be talking about and that was Trevor but they didn't see each other too often for he lived here in London.

"Yes there was a man and his wife. Trevor and Eliza. They had a son too, Sam. Why?"

"Just wondering," he said smiling and shrugging it off.

Suddenly he seemed to realise that he had not introduced himself.

"I'm so sorry I am Sirius Black," he paused and then added "and yes I think your right in saying I am your father, it's lovely to meet you"

A room was given to her but she had no cloths, no books, no nothing and so there was a trip to Diagon that needed to be made.

Xxx

They stood out on the frosty front lawn of number twelve, only two weeks since she arrived, as Sirius stuck out his right hand. Theia had only heard about the knight bus from her mother she had never actually had the chance to ride it. Not within more than a few seconds did a triple decked purple bus appear out of apparently nowhere. Once on board Theia couldn't believe her eyes. There were squashy chintz armchairs rather then the hard seats you found on regular muggle buses. And there above her was a chandelier that hung down through the three deckers of the bus.

They took a seat at the back of the bus on the first level. They had barely place their bags on their laps when the bus was moving at top speed. They were nowhere near London anymore. She had no idea where they were.

Abruptly the bus stopped and Theia watched as an elderly wizard came walking down the stairs from one of the higher levels. He looked pale and almost as if he was going to vomit.

'Understandable' Theia thought, feeling her stomach churn and threaten to bring up her own breakfast.

"Next stop the Leaky Cauldron" called out the conductor from the front of the bus.

The bus lurched forward again and Theia was thrown backwards into her chair. Looking over at her father she noticed that the trip did not seem to bother him much. He was reading the paper. Theia read the front of it as best she could from where she sat.

" The Daily Prophet?" she said, thinking out loud.

He looked up at her from the article he was reading.

"You've never heard of it I wouldn't think. Living in France"

"No, no I haven't", she said smiling up at him.

He still seemed to be in shock about everything. He was not being unfriendly like some might see it; he was adjusting to the situation, just like she was.

She felt the bus come to a sudden stop and she felt for the first time since she had arrived there, excitement. So far her stay there had been overshadowed by her anxiety for her mother and awkwardness in getting used to having a man around all the time.

They walked into the shabby little pub and Theia looked around instantly intrigued by what she saw. There was a tiny little wizard sitting by himself stirring his drink without the use of a spoon. Over at the bar was a small creature that she recognised as a goblin. It was not that these things shocked her for she knew of this world. However living as a muggle didn't allow for too many wizard relations and so she was intrigued by what she saw.

"Ah Sirius how are we today?" said the barman with a toothy smile.

"Good, good thanks Tom"

"And who do we have here, niece is it?" He asked.

"Ah no Tom this is my daughter Theia" He replied

The bar seemed to go quiet at the announcement and Theia found herself looking at her shoes. Tom's smile had slipped from his face at the shock of the news.

"Merlins beard, Sirius I didn't know you had a daughter," he said hitching his smile back up on his face. "How are you love?" He said talking to Theia this time. "I'm Tom by the way," he added putting his hand out to shake hers.

She accepted it and smiled at the nice old man.

"Ok well we have much to do today, so we best be on our way" Sirius said putting his hand on Theia's shoulder and leading her out the back of the pub.

She watched as her father took out his wand and tapped the third brick from the left above the dustbin. He stood back motioning for her to do the same.

She watched as the archway formed itself and muffled her shocked cry at the street that materialised in front of her.

The busy cobbled street that stretched out in front of her was packed full of witches and wizards doing their early morning shopping. As they walked down the path Theia tried as hard as she could to take in every little detail that the winding street had to offer. She walked past Flourish and Blotts and made a mental note to come back to this shop.

Her father walked her to the big white building that towered over the entire alley.

"This is Gringotts, it's our bank" said Sirius as they walked up the marble steps.

As she stepped through the magnificent double front doors she noted the sign on the front of the door. This was a warning to people who intended to steal from "beneath these floors a treasure that was never yours, thief you have been warned beware of finding more than treasure there".

After their tripped to Gringotts she was finally able to explore the street around her. She got new robes from Madame Malkins, and her knew books from Flourish and Blotts, where her father also allowed her to look at some extra reading material.

"So you ah like to read?" he asked with a friendly smile.

The awkwardness from the last two weeks seemed to be wearing off a little, he seemed to be wanting to get to know her as much as possible.

"I love to read" she replied and the look in her eyes said it all.

He recognised the look for he had seen it in her mother's eyes when ever she spoke about reading.

When she had run away from her home she had brought few things with her but one thing that she had made sure to bring was a book. Her favourite book, The Taming of the Shrew by William Shakespeare, was always by her side before she went to bed.

That sparkle in her eyes when she talked about literature of any sort was obviously something she had passed on to her daughter, his daughter.

"Well I have a large collection of books at home for you to read, anything in particular that you like?"

Their conversation on books carried them through the rest of their shopping until it came time to go to the apothecary to buy her potions ingredients.

As they walked in, the bell on top of the door went off to announce their arrival.

Sirius paused as they walked in looking, it appeared, at the man now standing at the counter.

From behind there wasn't much that she could tell of him besides that he had shoulder length greasy black hair. When he turned around however she could see the hooked nose and sallow skin. He looked at Sirius and then down at Theia. Theia saw his thin lips form into a smirk.

" Dear me Black I knew that you were lonely but I never knew that you would sink so," he paused looking down at Theia, " Low" he finished with a sneer.

How rude, she thought, he thought I was une prostituée

.

"Not that it's any of your business Snivellus but for your information this is my daughter"

The man that he called Snivellus sneered back at him but not before a slither of shock crossed his face. He marched out of the store his black cloak billowing behind him.

Theia found that she did not like the man very much.

"Slimy git" Sirius muttered as he walked further into the shop.

When they were done in the apothecary they went to buy the thing that Theia had been most anxious to buy. A wand.

The stepped in to Ollivanders and saw that there was nobody behind the desk.

Instead a man appeared from amongst the shelves. He had wispy, white hair and pale eyes that, even though she didn't like to admit it, scared her a little.

"Ah Sirius who do we have here?" he asked staring down at Theia.

"This is Theia, my daughter, she has just returned to me after living with her mother"

"Well then we better find her a wand"

He went back and immersed himself within his shelves of boxes coming back with one box held in his hand.

"Here try this wand," he said handing it to her.

She held the wand in her hand and waved it once. Nothing happened.

"Mmm perhaps not" he said taking the wand off her and placing another one in her hand.

She waved the new wand but this time sparks flew from her wand a warm feeling went down the length of her arm.

"Excellent!" Ollivander exclaimed. "Holly and unicorn hair 12 inches"

They paid for her wand and left the shop. All their shopping done they headed back out through to the front of the Leaky Cauldron where Sirius stuck out his right hand.

The trip back home was just as nauseating as the trip there and Theia was thankful that she didn't travel that way all the time. Despite that, she was deep in thought about all the new things she had seen that day. The people she had met and now that she came to think of it the people that she would meet once she was at school.

Once back home, Theia realised how tired she was. So after a quick dinner and a shower she wondered off to bed. But instead of thinking more about her day, she nodded off to sleep thinking of the awful man with the sallow skin and greasy black hair that she had met in the apothecary and wondered why he had been ever so rude to her father.


	4. Leaving So Soon

Disclaimer – I own none of the characters in the Harry Potter series, I do however own my characters.

Theia woke on the morning of the first of September eager and excited for her first day of school. It had crept up on them so quickly and before they knew it Theia had been living with her father for close to three months now.

Their relationship had come along way in that time. She found him to be an excellent father and once they had passed the awkwardness, a wonderful person to be around and laugh and joke with. He himself was surprised that he wore the responsibility of fatherhood well. He had done as much as he could to get to know her. What she liked what she didn't like, favourite colour, and favourite food. It seemed like he did nothing but ask her questions when they were together, eating dinner or else just spending time together. They had sat at the dining table for breakfast one morning eating bacon and eggs, when he started up again asking the simplest of questions.

"Favourite colour?" he had asked

"Um Green and gold, did you know that green and gold are the colours of Australia's Olympic sports team?" she had added.

She had done this quiet frequently, adding in bits of apparently useless information, and every time he had chuckled.

"Australia seems to be your favourite country doesn't it?"

"Well yes it is, at the moment, last month it was India," she said smiling at him, glad that he was taking an interest.

"Ok favourite hobby?"

"Well if dancing counts as a hobby then dancing" and at this she got up and pirouetted gracefully coming back round to face her father who was smiling in awe.

"You're a beautiful dancer," he said.

He thought that maybe she would like to keep dancing, go to classes there in London during the summer.

"Theia would you like to take dance classes here in London? I could arrange them for you while you're here during breaks and summer"

Her face lit up and he could tell that he had done the right thing in asking her.

"I'd love to" she exclaimed clapping her hands together and smiling brightly.

The morning of September of the first was a frosty one and they had gotten up early to make sure that Theia had everything that she needed.

Unfortunately they would be travelling by Knight bus to get to Kings Cross station, and as she boarded the bus she thought that you must get used to it at some point.

Once they arrived Sirius got her a trolley and they headed off for platform 9 ¾.This was something that she had been looking forward to. Her mother had told her about it how she had to run straight at the wall between platforms 9 and 10. How the muggles, so clever she had always thought, did not notice as they disappeared through an apparently solid brick wall.

"Ok, so you all you have to d…" Sirius started but was interrupted by Theia.

"It's ok dad I know," she said giggling.

Then they both stopped. Sirius' face was painted with shock as was hers. They both had registered the fact that it was the first time she had called him dad.

A smile spread across his face as the pride overwhelmed him, and she soon followed suit.

The platform was a mess with students some already in their robes. Cats meowed, owls hooted, children laughed and over bearing mothers kept their children close, making sure that they had everything, until it was time to finally board the train.

Theia watched a red haired family near by. The mother was making sure that her children had everything. It appeared that two of the boys were first timers as well.

Sirius followed her to where she was looking and a smile appeared across his face.

"That's the Weasleys, I forgot Fred and George would be starting this year as well"

And with that he led Theia by the shoulder over to the red headed family.

"Molly, Arthur how are we?" he said once he was standing next to them.

"Sirius" Molly exclaimed in shock, "What are you doing here?"

She looked down at the young girl standing by him and although she was initially shocked, the look faded from her face to be replaced with a warm smile.

"Hello dear, what's your name?" she asked kindly.

"I'm Theia" she replied

"Molly, Arthur Theia is my daughter," Sirius announced.

They stood there, the shock returning to Molly's face and masking the rest of the family.

"She'll be starting this year, I just thought that maybe Fred and George could be her friends"

At this both boys pushed past their mother and father to greet her.

"Hi I'm Fred and this is George, don't worry if you can't tell us apart, we're the Weasley twins"

She chuckled and took the hands that they now both offered her.

"I'm Theia Black" She replied smiling

"It's a pleasure to meet you dear," Molly said. "Right better get all your stuff on the train before it leaves without you"

Sirius helped her load her trunk on the train in an empty compartment, they then stepped outside to say their final goodbyes before the train left.

"Well have fun little lady," he said smiling and hugging her before adding, "And make sure that you wreak havoc on them, you have to live up to name of Black"

She looked up at him slyly and replied, " Oh don't worry I will"

They hugged again and exchanged excited looks as she hopped on the train running to her compartment and waving at him from her window. As the train began to move she smiled again at him and then put her head back in the window, excited about finally going to Hogwarts.

Her father had waited until the train had disappeared around the bend, before finally turning back to the archway that would take him back to Kings Cross station.

Xxx

She sat there, tied to a chair in the middle of a guarded room, and waited for the next blow. She had been there for hours but she had not yet given in and told them what they wanted to know.

"Now, now Penelope this could all be over and we would leave you alone for good you and your daughter, now tell us where it is?" he spat

"You really are as dumb as my father said you were," She retorted

He retaliated with a blow to the head that should've knocker her out, but somehow she managed to hold on to her consciousness at least long enough to get a few more words in.

The walls began to spin and she could barely hear what they were saying to her anymore. She managed a few last words before she passed out.

"You know that you will never find it, especially not if you ask me" she said groggily, finally passing out, her head dropping to her chest and blood spilling from her mouth on to her white singlet.

Malfoy, with a look of fury on his face, stormed off walking out the door and slamming it loudly behind him.

Before walking away he turned to the guards and said, " Make sure she doesn't get out" It sounded more like a threat then an order, but the guards just nodded in response and looked in the tiny window at the top of the door, making sure she was still knocked out.

Xxx

Theia sat in her compartment alone thinking of all the wonderful things she was going to learn once at the new school. She had read all her books and had them all almost memorised.

She was thinking about how fascinating potions would be when the door slid open and in walked the Weasley twins.

"Hey Theia we thought you could use some company" Said George.

They sat down across from her and smiled. It wasn't long before Theia was telling them the whole story of how she had come to live with her father after all these years.

"And then I heard a crash at the front of our little apartment. I was so scared but my mother went out and she said something to them and then before I knew it she was racing back in and telling me to leave," Theia paused thinking about the look in her mother's eyes as she was begging Theia to escape. "Then I came to Grimmauld place and well yeah you can guess the rest"

"Wow" they both exclaimed

"How did you know where to go?" asked George. "I mean how did you know that Sirius lived in number twelve, actually if your mother has lived away all this time how did she know that Sirius lived there?"

"Well I don't know but all she said to me was that once I got there I would know what number to go to, and well twelve has been our lucky number for years so I figured that it would be it"

Conversation carried them most of the way to Hogwarts, before Fred pulled out a pack of cards and announced that they were going to play exploding snap.

Theia having only heard of this was keen to play, and laughed a great deal when the cards blew up in her face.

Finally they decided that they should change into their robes, as it seemed they would be there soon.

The train pulled up in Hogsmead station not long afterwards and they all stepped out onto the rain washed path.

"Firs' years follow me!" they heard yelled at them from across the station, "Firs' years!"

They followed the voice and found that it came from a humungous man. He must have been part giant, Theia thought.

"That must be Hagrid" Fred said, "Mum and dad told us he would be the one to take us to the castle, and that he was the game keeper here at Hogwarts"

"Right firs' years follow me this way" he walked off down a dirt path. They all followed eager and excited to get their first view of the castle.

As they came around a bend in the path, they saw it the many turrets and towers of Hogwarts castle. Many of them sighed in awe.

They were coming to the edge of a large black lake and lined up along the waters edge were a number of little boats.

"Alrigh' no more 'n' four to a boat!" The giant named Hagrid called out. He himself took up an entire boat.

A boy with dreadlocks followed Fred, George and Theia into their boat. And then they were off crossing the lake and heading towards the castle.

The boy that had joined them was soon in a conversation with George and hearing his name Fred and then Theia turned to join in.

"I'm Lee Jordan you must be Fred, George here was just telling me he had a twin and you look an awful lot like him"

Theia chuckled at his humour along with the other boys and she found herself thinking that she hoped she was in their house.

They pulled up and walked up the castle stairs and were met by a very severe looking woman in emerald green robes, her hair pulled back in a tight bun.

"Thankyou Hagrid, I'll take them from here, this way!" she called to the students.

They all followed her into a chamber where she explained to them the four houses and some basic school rules. No sooner had she left them there to wait for her then she was returning telling them they were to come in now and be sorted.

The great hall was magnificent and Theia found herself with her mouth wide open in awe. The students formed a single line and waited as the severe looking women, who had introduced herself as Professor McGonagall, placed a rather tatted old hat on a stool in front of them. A rip near the brim began to open and before they knew it they were listening to the hat sing.

The hall exploded into cheers as the hat finished its song. They were called one by one to come forth and place the hat on their heads and be sorted. Theia watched as Fred, George and Lee Jordan became Gryffindors and waited eagerly to join them.

"Black, Theia" Professor McGonagall called.

Theia walked slowly up to the hat and pulled it over her head. It came down past her eyes and she found that she could no longer see the great hall and its many students.

"Mmmm I've been waiting for you miss Black, yes, yes I know just where to put you"

The hat was talking to her. At first Theia thought she was going mad but then she realised that she had just listened to it sing to the whole hall.

There was a pause and Theia held her breath.

"Slytherin!" the hat cried and Theia took off the hat and walked over to join the Slytherins, utterly and totally shocked. She tried not to show it as she thought this would be very rude and so she smiled at the people around her and shook their hands as she sat down.

Later that night as she lay in bed fully fed and comfortably warm in her blankets, she thought to herself and wondered why she had been placed in Slytherin. Although she had not heard a great deal about the houses she had heard that Slytherin was the worst one to go to, the one that had turned out more dark wizards and witches then any other house. What would her dad say? Would he still be proud to call her his daughter?

These thoughts plagued her mind until she fell into a restless sleep filled with dreams of her mother screaming and begging her for help and Theia, wearing green robes and a green jewelled crown standing next to the dark lord hand in hand, walking away from her, and letting her die.

Xxx

She woke up with a throbbing headache, eyes still closed and wondered why she was not lying in her bed, or at least on the couch. Then all the memories from the night before came flooding back in and she realised why her head hurt.

She groggily opened her eyes and looked around. She was still in the same room and tied to the same chair.

She heard the guards outside talking in low whispers and she was suddenly attentive and ignoring her bodies wishes to pass out again. She knew she had limited time before she was going to be questioned again and so she set to work untying the ropes around her. She found that this wasn't so easy.

"I . . . need . . . a . . . bloody . . . knife" she muttered punctuating each word with a pull on the rope.

Finally she managed to get the rope undone. She looked up at the security guards to make sure that they hadn't noticed anything. She knew what she was going to do next; she had seen it done in too many muggle films to mess it up. Then again the enemy didn't usually have a wand.

She got up slowly watching the guards the whole time, and walked behind the door taking the chair with her. Now all she had to do was wait for them to notice she was missing from the centre of the room. It didn't take long.

"Hey where is she?" she heard one of them say. She braced herself as one of the guards unlocked the door and both of them came walking in. She knew it would take a miracle to knock them both out with a chair so she decided on just shocking them from behind.

Neither of them noticed as she came up behind them and hit them both with a chair and before either of them could so much as react she had pelted from the room and down the corridor. There at the end of the hall was a door, she had no idea where it led but it had to be a better place then the one she had just come from.

She found herself at the bottom of a winding staircase and didn't hesitate to run up them. She heard her two guards running behind her, firing spell after spell at her. Again another door awaited her at the top of the stairs and she hoped that it would be open. Running as fast as she could she slammed into it sending it off it hinges.

That can't be right, she thought, either I've become stronger since being beaten up or that door was not very tough. Her thoughts were interrupted by a small boy with blonde hair coming out of a room at the end of the corridor she was now on.

She held her breath hoping against hope that he would not scream for his parents.

So this was the Malfoy's boy, Draco. He stood there, a confused look on his face before he realised her fears and screamed " Dad!" at exactly the same time as the guards came bursting through the door.

There was nothing for it she ran pushing past the child and turning the next corner. She found a cupboard across from her and slid into it. If she couldn't find her way out she would hide until they were elsewhere in the house. She tried to control her breathing and watched as the two guards ran past her.

She heard Draco talking to his father, telling him which way the 'bad woman' had gone. She flattened herself against the back of the cupboard as he stepped around the corner and looked up the hall, following the guards.

Now was as good a time as any and so she crept out of the cupboard and followed them all, peeking around the next corner making sure that no one was coming in her direction. She walked down the hall half running and continually looking behind her back and there at the end of the corridor was a door that could only be the front door. She wasn't stupid and knew that they must be guarding it and slowed down. As she came to the door however she found that they weren't as smart as she thought. There was no one in sight. She opened the door slowly and slipped through it closing it gently behind her.

Not believing her luck she looked around waiting for them to jump out at her, as she stood there unprotected. Not seeing anyone she practically ran down the front stairs and towards the gates not knowing if she would be able to get out of them. All of a sudden she could feel the cool breeze of the night air and she saw goose bumps rise all over her bared skin.

She had reached the gate and tried to push it open; of course this had not worked. A voice talked to her out of the dark from behind her and a wave of anger pulsed through her freezing body. She turned to see the pale pointed face of her kidnapper.

"Leaving so soon Penny?" he asked a smile spreading across his face, "But dear me you just got here, why don't you come back inside?" he taunted

She glared at him, she could see no way out, but that did not mean that she would come quietly.

"I've already told you, I don't know where it is, what do you want with me?" she growled as she saw that her guards were approaching her out of the darkness. They were closing her in.

"Oh you don't really think that we can let you go after all this, let you go to the ministry and besmirch the name of Malfoy, which no doubt would be smeared by that meddlesome fool Rita Skeeter" He said all this as he walked towards her, very slowly.

She backed away as much as she could but she soon found that she hit the gate and could back away no further.

"You think I would risk everything by going to the ministry?" She laughed.

"In any case Penny, I can't risk it happening, so I suggest you get comfy here, you'll be staying with us for quiet some time" and with those last words he raised his wand quickly and shouted "Stupefy!" sending a red jet of light at her chest and watching as she crumpled to the ground in a heap.

Xxx

Theia's first few months at Hogwarts were pleasant enough. She was still friends with Fred, George and Lee despite them being in Gryffindor and her in Slytherin. She found so far that she didn't like many of the Slytherins and so spent most of her time with the Gryffindors.

Despite being happy with her new friends she found that when she was to return to her own dormitory she had no one to talk to. She was the odd one out, the girl that didn't fit in, something that she was not used to. But it was not like she had not tried to make friends with the people in her own house. Her first attempt at this was not too encouraging.

She walked up to a boy whom she knew to be in her year and sat next to him in class on her first day of lessons.

"Hi, I'm Theia, what's your name?"

He looked sideways at her looking slightly confused as to why she was sitting next to him.

"You're the Gryffindor lover aren't you?" he spat back at her

The smile she had plastered on her face fell and she scowled at him, "Well I do have a lot of Gryffindor friends but I was sorted into Slytherin" She retorted rather sharply wondering also how she could have gained this name after only a day of being in the castle.

He frowned at her and then continued, "You know Gryffindors are our enemies you know?"

"They are not" she said back, "They're kids just like us, just because they were sorted into a different house doesn't make them evil"

He ignored her and turned to face the front of the class as the teacher had just walked in.

They were in their first potions lesson and Theia was reminded of her visit to Diagon Alley, where she had met the potions master, Professor Snape.

"There will be no foolish wand waving or incantations in my class," he said

His eyes roved around the room before finally setting on her and staying there. She stared back determined to stare him down and not show any weakness.

Finally he looked away and addressed the class once more. Theia had heard Fred and George complaining that he was always unfair to anyone that was not in his house, being Slytherin. She wondered how he would treat her when he so clearly hated her father but when she wore the Slytherin emblem on her chest.

They were set to work brewing up a simple potion to cure boils. Theia found the work to be most interesting and, without wanting to sound stuck up, very easy.

Snape patrolled the classroom insulting the work of the Gryffindors and praising the Slytherins, when he walked past Theia and looked into her cauldron he said nothing.

So that was how he was going to handle it, he was just going to ignore her. Well, she thought as she left the classroom an hour later, if that's how he wants to act fine.

Her attempts to make Slytherin friends since then had gone a little better; she had after all been very persistent with them. Not ever questioning why she found it necessary to become friends with people whom she clearly didn't like.

_Thanks for reading. Please review!_


	5. Finally FriendsAgain

**Disclaimer – I own none of J K Rowling's characters or the world she has created, I'm just borrowing them. Thanks to Bec and Draco Malfoygirl for your reviews and Bec for being my wonderful Beta. Cheers!**

The time came where everyone was to choose whether they would stay at Hogwarts for Christmas or go home to their families. Theia had decided to go home she was most looking forward to spending more time with her father. She also wanted to talk more about finding her mother.

The thought of her mother locked up and imprisoned had not escaped her since the first time she had come to Grimmauld place. She was desperate to try and find her mother but she knew that for the time being there was nothing she could do, for she had no information on her whereabouts.

The train ride back to Kings Cross station was enjoyable enough, as she was riding with Fred, George and Lee. Her attempts at making Slytherin friends as well as Gryffindor friends was not going as badly as she thought it would be. She had made a friend in Adrian Pucey, a somewhat reluctant friend, but a friend nonetheless. Through him she had made some older Slytherin acquaintances, she wouldn't go so far as to call him a friend, such as Marcus Flint, although he was not particularly nice to look at and he did seem to relish in other peoples pain, is was to a minor extent and so Theia could handle him.

As the train pulled in to platform 9 and ¾, they gathered up their stuff and headed for the doors. Fred was talking to Lee about going to see him over the holidays. They passed through the gates and there at the front of a group of parents was Sirius, standing there with Molly and Arthur.

"Theia!" he said rushing forward to pull her into a hug.

Theia ran towards him, she hadn't realised she had missed him so much.

Molly and Arthur hung back welcoming their own children back. Fred then turned to Theia.

"I guess we'll see you when we get back" he said as he walked towards her and gave her a hug goodbye.

George followed suit, as did Lee who was standing near by.

"Quiet the popular one your Theia" Molly said turning to Sirius and smiling.

He did not reply, just smiled down at his daughter.

They all left the train station and waved goodbye as they went their separate ways.

The Christmas holidays turned out to be a great holiday, Theia never thought she could have so much fun with her mother in the back of her mind all the time. But she had, she knew that her father was trying to make it as enjoyable as possible for her while she was missing her mother so much, and the fact that he had taken to her so quickly had brightened her time there.

However, the time did come when she asked her father about finding her mother.

Neither one of them knew anything more then what Theia had told her father the day she had arrived there. But while Theia didn't see any other possibilities, Sirius thought he might just be able to get into contact with someone who might know what happened. But he did need just a little more information from Theia before he made his move.

They were sitting at the dining table on Boxing Day when she said, "Dad I've been thinking an awful lot about Mum and I was wondering if there was any chance that we could look for her?" she was looking down at her porridge as she said this.

He looked sadly into his daughter's eyes. He did not like to see her so upset but thankfully he thought maybe he could help, or get help.

"Well I have been thinking a bit, about Trevor did you say his name was?"

She nodded in response not seeing where he could be going with this.

"Well do you know what a secret keeper is?" he asked her

"Um yes, Trevor was a secret keeper for mum, but she never really explained to me what that meant,"

"Well a secret keeper is someone who keeps a secret for you; in this case it would be the whereabouts of your house in France, no one can get to your house if he doesn't tell them where it is first"

Theia looked at her father, she was a little confused but she now thought she knew where he was going with this, and she felt angry.

"Trevor wouldn't sell us out, he was a good man he loved my mum like she was his sister; like we were family" She frowned at her father, disapproving of his accusation.

"Theia, I believe you that he was a good man, maybe to begin with but sometimes it's the people your closest to, that betray you, it happened to some of my best friends once, and they were killed" He looked down sadly as he finished and Theia suddenly felt bad for getting angry at him.

"I'm sorry dad, but I don't think that Trevor would do that to us"

Sirius knew that she was young, naive and far too trusting, as were most children her age, and so he did not want to upset her anymore about the possible betrayal of someone she had loved, who may even have been some sort of a father figure when he had not known she had existed.

"Honey I'm sorry, but maybe he was taken hostage and forced to reveal the information at any rate they got the information out of him, and we need to find him, do you know where in France he lives?"

Theia, who had been looking down at the table, lifted her head up, "He doest live in France, he's from here in England, in London."

"Oh well in that case it may be easier to find him" He replied smiling.

The next day they set off for Trevor's house across the city in the borough of Bromley.

Xxx

He had now been held captive for just about five months now, he wondered what had become of his family and if Penny and Theia had managed to escape when the death eaters had come knocking.

He was fed bread and water three times a day, he felt like a convict from the eighteenth century, held captive until he could be shipped off too Australia to serve out his sentence in exile. Although being away from his family felt like exile anyway.

The food appeared near the door, and Trevor who had been timing how long it was between each grumble his stomach made, launched forwards and ate hungrily.

Once he was finished, however, he felt that eating this small amount of food had made him hungrier, not satisfied his hunger.

On the other side of the wall he sat against, sat another person. She was unconscious as Trevor thought about how hungry he was. The bruise on the left side of her face was yellowing now and when she woke up the headache from before would be worse but for now she slept completely oblivious to the man in the next room.

Above them, stood the reason they were there, the person that held them hostage.

He was pacing his living room trying to think of another way in which in to get the information he needed out of Penelope.

And then it hit him; it was so obvious why had he not thought of it before. He had after all already used this against someone else why not do it again?

He rushed down to where his male hostage sat, and slammed open the door.

Trevor looked up alarmed wondering what on earth he could want this time, something he wondered all the time, why was he still here.

"You know Penelope very well don't you?" He asked pacing the room.

His sudden calmness unnerving Trevor after the loud energetic entrance.

"What's it to you how well I know her?" He retorted

"Well you see assuming that you know her as well as I think you do, I can also assume that you know the whereabouts of her daughter" he said coming to a stop. His finger tips coming together in front of him.

Trevor stared at him. He had not been told anything since he had given away the location of Penny and Theia. Now at last he knew that Theia at least was safe.

"Have you captured Penny?" was all he said

"That is none of your concern, what is your concern is the life of your family, and you know their safety is threatened if I don't get what I want, now where is Theia?"

Trevor glowered up at him, could he really do it again? A second time, a second betrayal. Penny might forgive the first knowing that Trevor had his own family to consider but to have given away their location twice.

Trevor didn't know what to do he had to think. Would his own family have gotten far away enough that he would not have to worry about their safety? He knew that his wife was a smart woman, but what if they had never been let go? What if they were still in the Manor? At last he decided to play dumb, though he knew that would not work for very long.

"I don't know where she is if she is not in Paris"

"Lies will not go far in this room, Trevor; shall I be forced to bring back your lovely wife and boy?" he leered

Trevor needed time to think, time he did not have. Could he really do it again to save his own wife and child?

"Hogwarts" he said, tears dripping down his face and splashing in his lap.

"During holidays?" he pressed leaning towards him

Trevor was hoping he would not ask this. But now that he knew Theia was in England she would not be too hard to find.

"Grimmauld Place"

"So that's who the father is?" he stated, looking somewhat interested in this little piece of information as he straightened back up.

Without another word he swept out of the room.

The shame he felt right now was overwhelming. What would he say when he saw Penny next? Would he see Penny again? He let the grief and shame overtake him and the tears spill over and control him. There was nothing he could do now but cry and hope that Lucius' plans went wrong.

Xxx

Sirius and Theia arrived at Bromley only to find that Theia could not remember where in Bromley they lived.

"I would know it if I saw it but I don't remember the name of the street" she said

"Mmmm," he was thinking about taking her side along apparation. All he would have to think about was Trevor's house.

"Theia grab my arm and hold on very tight," he said

She looked confused but did as she was told and before she knew it she felt like she was being forced through a very tight tube. She couldn't breath, luckily the sensation was over before she became too uncomfortable and her feet hit the ground rather hard.

"I always hated doing that, mum used to take me side along apparation when she had to travel for business"

"Your mum was into a business?" he asked

"She was the manger of the Novotel Hotel in Paris" She replied, then added, "We lived in the muggle world, but mum never lied to me about what we really were"

She looked up and found that she was standing in front of Trevor and Eliza's house. She smiled and walked towards the door, thinking that maybe Sam might be home.

They knocked on the door and waited for what seemed like ages when finally Eliza came to the door.

"Hi Eliza!" Theia said, overjoyed and rushing forwards to hug her.

Eliza stood there, looking somewhat confused as to why this young girl was hugging her and so she just stared.

"Hi, I'm Sirius Black. I'm Theia's father"

She continued to stare blankly at the both of them and she had not responded to Theia's hug.

"I'm sorry but do I know you?" She asked looking rather confused.

"Eliza its me" Theia said perplexed "It's Theia"

She continued to look baffled.

"No I'm sorry I don't know a Theia," she said frowning and turning to shut the door.

"But you do "Theia said desperately grabbing the door so she couldn't close it.

She seemed to have realised what she had done and quickly let go of the door,

"Sorry, but you do know me" She pushed, " I'm Penelope's daughter, were friends we've been friends for as long as I can remember" She stopped to catch her breath before starting again, " Sam, is Sam here?" She asked

"My son is inside, do you know him from school?" She asked feeling more relaxed that this girl might be a friend of Sam's.

Theia looked down hurt and confused and then looked up shaking her head slowly staring into nothingness.

"No, Sam hasn't started school yet," Theia, said faintly

Eliza looked shocked at this statement, how could this girl know or think that she knows when her Sammy goes off to school.

Sirius could see that the conversation was not getting anywhere, so he stepped in, thinking he might be able to solve this if Eliza cooperated and trusted them.

"I know that this may seem very confusing to you but can we please step inside and explain, I think I know what's going on" he said

Reluctantly she stepped aside and let them into her house.

Xxx

He watched as the man and his dark haired child walked into the house. He stayed only long enough to see the blinds close on the living room window, before apparating to the Manor.

Xxx

They sat down in Eliza's living room. The walls were a bright yellow colour trimmed with blue. Happy. Free. This was definitely Eliza's style; she liked things to be bright and open.

They sat across from each other staring at first before Sirius broke the silence.

"I think that maybe we should have Sam here, he will need to hear this too"

Eliza looked suspicious but called Sam into the living room nonetheless.

A small boy walked into the room, looking curiously at Theia and Sirius. Theia had looked up hopeful as he had entered the room but looked down disappointed when she realised that he had no idea who she was or what she was doing there.

"Ok well" Sirius started " I just have a few questions if you don't mind answering them?" Sirius said aiming his question at Eliza.

She still looked slightly suspicious but nodded anyway.

Sirius noticed her attitude but decided to push past it, until it really became an issue.

"Ok first of all Sam's father, where is he?"

"He died many years ago in a car accident " She replied blankly

Theia nearly fell off the couch but Sirius put his hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

He thought about what she had said and then moved on to the next question.

"What school does Sam go to?"

"Pratts Bottom Primary School" she replied also rather blankly.

It was like she had already rehearsed, she knew all the answers to all the questions he was going to ask, like she had been told to say this, almost like she had been brainwashed.

Theia looked concerned but had to let out a chuckle when she heard the name of the school he went to.

"A muggle school?" he asked

Not for the first time since they had knocked on the door, did she look confused at what he had said.

"Muggle?" She asked

Sam had sat there the whole time and looked at Theia, he smiled nervously at her when she looked at him in shock.

"This is going to take some explaining" Sirius said before turning back to Eliza and pulling out his wand slowly and laying it on the table.

"Do you remember anything about the car accident your husband was in?" he asked

"No I wasn't there he was on his way from work" after a while Theia stopped listening.

Eliza was talking but it wasn't her words, she was staring straight ahead and answering each question.

Sirius let her talk, when she was done he took a moment to collect his thoughts then went on to try and retrieve hers.

xxx

School went back just after new years and Theia didn't feel like she was ready to go back. After what had happened at Eliza's she wanted to go and find her mother and punish the people who had taken her from her. But she knew that she could not.

Her father had managed to extract all the memories from them and made them remember who they really were and what had happened. It wasn't easy and they were there well into the night. It had been a shock for Eliza and Sam to remember, there had been many tears from both of them when they remembered what had really happened to Trevor and that he was still alive.

Once they were back at home Theia had gone into a flying rage speaking fast in French and walking quickly up and down the length of the kitchen.

She knew that Trevor had to do what he did, she was not angry with him. She was angry at the foul men who had taken Trevor and used his family against him, at the men who had come and forced her and her mother apart. Tears had welled up in her eyes at her fury and then in sadness, as she remembered how she had felt when her mother could not be there on her first day of Hogwarts. Her father had tried to calm her down but he had no idea what she was saying and when she had calmed down enough for him to get a word in she had announced that she was going to bed.

The rest of the short holiday was spent in a sombre mood, with Sirius only half trying to bring it back up again. He had told Theia that he would contact the ministry, hopefully without Malfoy finding out about it.

As Theia had arrived back at Hogsmead Station she had realised that she had not talked to anyone on the train and thought how rude she must have seemed to Fred, George and Lee. She raced up to them as they were grabbing a carriage back up to the castle.

"Hi" she said timidly, "How was you Christmas?" she asked

They looked angry at first but responded anyway and by the time they had reached the castle it was like nothing had happened.

Xxx

"So you say that the daughter and the father arrived at his wife's house," he said jerking his finger in the direction of his prisoner.

The tall blonde headed man nodded as he stood before Malfoy.

"And you did nothing to stop this?"

The blonde headed death eater looked alarmed at what he had said.

"I thought it would be better to come and warn you as I didn't have anyone else with me" he replied looking back down at his feet.

"Well you thought wrong, now they will remember who they are and what happened, resulting in the ministry finding out and my house being raided!" he got gradually louder as he said this and glared at the death eater who stood before him.

"Now Thorfinn you will be helping me to move our guests to another location"

With that he indicated for Thorfinn to grab Trevor and follow him out of the room.

Xxx

Back at Hogwarts Theia was getting settled back in. She had decided that she would make friends with as many people as she could no matter what house they were in.

She was already a friend to all the Gryffindors and she had talked to a few people from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.

She liked Cedric Diggory the most of all the people she had met, he was a very nice boy and always treated her nicely even thought she was a Slytherin. She wasn't sure if Fred or George liked him very much though, as they always seemed to frown in their direction whenever she would go over and talk to him.

Making friends with people from other houses had not been hard, in fact it had been easy. They were all very nice. Making friends with Slytherins on the other hand was much harder. They thought she was a traitor to her own house, and the little amount of people she had managed to talk to didn't like to talk to her very much because of what everyone else thought about her. Adrian was the only one she talked to frequently, but he was very reluctant to do so.

"Hi Adrian" she had said as she sat next to him in potions again.

He looked sideways at her, and mumbled "hi" to his potion book.

This was good enough for her she was making progress.

"So did you have a good Christmas?" She asked

He seemed embarrassed and kept looking sideways at his other Slytherin friends.

"It was fine," he eventually said

"Well that's good" she replied pretending that she did not know this would get him into trouble with his other friends.

She spent the remainder of the day sitting with and talking with Slytherins, trying to make friends with them.

"Why are talking to me?" Adrian finally burst out

"Because," She said smiling, "I like you and I would like to become your friend, if you'll let me"

He looked at her like he didn't understand her, " But you're friends with Gryffindors, that's why none of the Slytherins like you"

She frowned at this then replied, " None of the Slytherins know me, they wont even give me a chance," she added sadly.

Adrian looked a little guilty, he did not like to see her sad, but he did not know why.

Why should he like her she was a traitor, well that's what all the other Slytherins said. But she was right wasn't she? They didn't know her and no they hadn't given her a chance, maybe he should.

She watched as he thought over what she had said and waited for him to talk.

"How were your holidays?" he asked

She smiled at this, happy that she may be getting somewhere with him, finally a friend from her own house who wasn't so reluctant to talk to her.

_Thanks for reading! Please review you know I want to hear what you have to say ___


	6. Coming Home

**Disclaimer- I own none of the characters portrayed in the Harry Potter books written by the wonderful JK Rowling.**

"Where are you taking me?" She demanded

"Never you mind, now keep quiet" he replied from the front of the group

She did not want to be somewhere she didn't know. She knew where she was when she was at the Manor, well what country she was in at least, now she had no idea, she could be in Germany for all she knew.

She thought about this the whole time she was being dragged to her new location, silence now coming over all of them. Once they arrived, Penelope saw that they were in a shack. This did not seem like a good holding place if they weren't planning to let them go. However they didn't argue and they knew that there would be people guarding the place once they were put inside.

They were brought into the shack and once inside saw that it was every bit as broken down as they were thinking and it appeared there was no room to be holding them in.

Trevor and Penelope looked at each other wondering what was going on and then turned to Malfoy looking for answers for what exactly he had planned for them.

He was of course smiling his usual smug smile and looking around the shack muttering to himself.

"Yes this is perfect" he muttered "Perfect" he said louder and turning to face his two hostages.

"I do suppose your wondering what's going on" it wasn't a question. "Well I would love to tell you but unfortunately that would ruin everything and so that is out of the question, I can however tell you one thing." He paused to look them, looking for any signs of frustration in his victims. He didn't see any so he went on. "Well you see you" he said pointing at Trevor, "Are no longer needed" And with that he whipped out his wand and from it flew a bright green light.

"GET DOWN!" Penelope yelled

Trevor ducked and the death eater that was holding him was hit in the face and blown backwards with the force of the curse. Penelope had already disarmed the death eater holding her while he was in shock watching the events foldout before him. Turning on him with his own wand she had stunned him and turned on Malfoy. Both had their wands pointed at the others chest, however Malfoy had not realised Trevor creep up behind him. Trevor threw his arm around Malfoy's neck and forced the wand out of his hand with his remaining hand.

Penelope didn't put her wand down but walked forward and picked up Malfoy's handing it to Trevor who walked around and joined Penelope.

"Did you really think that you could get away with this?" She asked him, fury pumping through her, her chest heaving as she kept the death eaters wand pointed at Malfoy's heart.

"But of course, where would I be without my confidence?" He replied looking nervous now.

She smiled at him, and without saying another word she stunned him and took one of his arms, Trevor grabbing the other, they both dissaperated.

xxx

Before Theia knew it she was reaching the end of her first year at Hogwarts. So much had happened in the year that she had not noticed how time was flying. She was making friends everyday and was most impressed with the way that Adrian was taking a liking to her on a massive scale. He was protective of her and always told all the other Slytherins, whom she had not made friends with yet, to leave her alone. She couldn't believe how caring he was once she had finally gotten through to him about the people from different houses not having to hate each other.

She was starting to wonder whether that was why she was put into Slytherin. Was she supposed to try and make Slytherin see eye to eye with the rest of the school, to look past their pure blood mania and see people for who they really were? That was not only hard it was impossible, how could she convince all Slytherins to get along with their Gryffindor counterparts, especially when Gryffindors most likely wont want to come to the party either? And she was guessing that the other houses would be just as reluctant_**. **_

She figured that she would deal with it when the time came, but for now she had other more pressing matters on her mind. She was still constantly thinking about her mother and if her father had gone to the ministry yet. He had said he would go as soon as he had the chance. As go he did.

Theia heard back from him in regards to her mother not long before the end of term.

_Dear Theia_

_I have gone to see the ministry about Lucius Malfoy and they have refused to raid the Manor. I'm sorry honey but there was nothing else I could do. Eliza and Sam both came with me as witnesses but the minister has dismissed this as damage to the brain and both have been sent to St Mungoes for treatment. Don't worry too much about them; they should be out in no time. I will be talking to Dumbledore about the issue, which is where I should have gone in the first place. I'm going to find your mother no matter what it takes. I love you and hope you are enjoying the last of your school term. _

_Love Dad _

Theia read over the letter again and again until she could recite it off by heart. She was upset that the ministry wasn't doing anything to help but glad that her father had not given up hope.

It was in this state of mind that Adrian found her before they were due to be in Transfiguration.

"Theia come on we're gonna be late" he said tugging at the sleeve of her robes.

She quickly grabbed her school bag off the chair next to her and followed Adrian to class.

"Who was the letter from?" he asked once they had sat down in class.

"My father, he didn't have any luck with the ministry but he's not giving up" She whispered back, as McGonagall was now talking to the class.

"Now were coming to the end of term and it will soon be time for you examinations to begin, be aware that you need to pass these in order to move on to second year"

Theia was soon tuning McGonagall out and thinking more about her mother. She missed her so much. She missed France and all her friends there and regretted that she had not had the chance to say goodbye to any of them.

Adrian was looking at her and she hadn't even realised that class had ended until he nudged her as he stood up to leave.

"Are you ok?" he asked concern tinging his tone.

"Yeah I'm fine, just thinking" She replied smiling at him. "I was thinking I was going to try and make some progress with your friend Melissa Carren today"

Adrian frowned, Melissa was very rude to Theia and he didn't understand why she kept trying to be her friend. But he wasn't going to stop her maybe Melissa would come around the way that he had.

They sat down to have lunch in the Great Hall and found to Theia's delight that Melissa was sitting near the middle of the table talking to a small group of girls. Theia and Adrian sat down across from them.

"Hi Melissa" Theia said cheerfully

Melissa frowned slightly at her and then looked away, addressing Adrian instead.

"You didn't respond to Theia" he said without saying hello.

Melissa's face flushed with embarrassment and she mumbled a quick hello in Theia's direction.

Theia smiled at her again. She was glad that she had kept up with trying to make friends in her own house. There had been moments and many of them where she had felt like giving up. Everyone was so mean to her because of who she was friends with already. She didn't understand why she was making the effort but she was and so there was no going back now. She was going to keep on going until she was friends with at least most of them.

At that moment Marcus Flint walked behind them and plonked himself on Adrian's other side.

"So how things with the girlfriend going?" he asked teasingly, throwing his arm around Adrian's shoulders in a brotherly fashion.

Adrian shrugged his arm off and glared at Marcus, growling back his response,

"She's not my girlfriend"

"Ahhh sure she's not" he smirked at him.

Melissa was looking as though Christmas had come early.

"If he says she's not his girlfriend then she's not his girlfriend" Melissa said to Marcus. She then turned to Adrian and smiled.

"Um I'm gonna go to the library before next class, I'll see you in Potions" Theia said as she got up and walked away.

As she walked she wondered what Melissa was up to. She knew that she shouldn't think bad things about people, especially when she was trying to be friends with them, but she didn't think that she trusted Melissa for some reason.

She was so lost in her thoughts about Melissa that she had not noticed that Fred, George and Lee were standing in front of her accompanied by a pretty dark skinned girl with long black hair, whom she knew as Angelina.

"Hey Theia," Fred said

"Oh hi guys how are you I feel like I haven't seen you in ages" She said, hugging them.

"Yeah we're have you been?" George asked looking a little upset with her.

She didn't know what to say. Lately she had been spending more and more time with Adrian and trying to make friends with the other Slytherins; she had almost completely ignored her Gryffindor friends.

"I'm so sorry; I've been spending so much time trying to get through to the other Slytherins, I…"She trailed off not knowing how to finish that sentence.

"It's ok Theia we understand" Angelina said smiling.

This would have reassured her that they had forgiven her, but the look on Georges face told her he was still very upset with her.

They walked off splitting up when they came to the library. When Theia entered she went back to her thoughts on her mother, almost completely forgetting about Melissa and the look on Georges face.

Xxx

They apparated to a dark alley in Hogsmead, right across from the Three Broomsticks. Penelope checked that there was no one there, and ran forward into the Three Broomsticks.

There were a few people in the pub but it was Madame Rosmerta that she sought. She walked up to the bar just as Rosmerta turned around to look at her newest customer, and stopped in her tracks.

"Penny?" She exclaimed

"Yes Rosmerta, listen I need a hand," She said lowering her voice, "I need you to give me a room" She started

After hearing a shortened version of what she and Trevor had been through, Rosmerta agreed to help. With that Penelope ran out of the pub to help Trevor bring Malfoy into the Three Broomsticks.

He was placed into a room and left there until such times as Trevor and Penelope could get to the ministry and tell the Aurors. Meanwhile they were going to stay in Hogsmead.

Penelope sat up that night thinking about her daughter and how very close she was to seeing her again. She walked over to her window and looked up at the castle thinking about Theia; what house she was put into, how her grades were going, and how many friends she had made, who was her best friend and did she know their parents. She moved back to her bed after blowing a kiss out the window and whispering goodnight to her daughter who had no idea she was so close to having her mother back.

xxx

Sirius sat his home at the kitchen table, hands clasped together in front of his face that held an expression that wasn't quiet readable. He was thinking of her, his first real he love and most likely only person to ever love him truly.

He wondered where she was now, if she had managed to escape from Malfoy. She was a clever woman and he could not doubt that Trevor was a clever man for he was good friends with Penny; they had a good chance of getting out of there. However if he knew Malfoy… Well what he lacked in intelligence he made up for with pure evilness.

He just hoped with all his heart that she did get out, but if she didn't he would never stop looking for her, that he was certain on. He was sure that Malfoy would have moved them by now. He surely must have found out that they knew; the minister would have said something.

He sat there for another half hour before getting up and going about his daily routine, still with Penelope at the back of his mind.

Xxx

Theia woke up her first day of exams nervous but glad that it was nearly over. Once the exams were done she could go home and help her father find her mother.

She walked down to the great hall for breakfast where she found Adrian looking over his history of magic notes.

"Morning" he said not looking up from his notes and missing his mouth with his spoon.

"Morning to you too, nervous?" She asked

"A little" he replied, finally looking up at her and noticing that she was not stressed in the slightest.

"I'm sure you'll do fine Adrian" she said as she grabbed herself some toast.

They walked into history of magic and were soon starting their first exam at Hogwarts. By the time that they walked out of the classroom they were sure that nothing could have been as bad as that, and so walked into Transfiguration with high hopes.

"God that was just as bad as history of magic" Adrian said as he walked out of the class.

"Yeah well it's over now," Theia replied, looking at how stressed he was. "I don't know what you stress about" she said, "You're so smart"

He smiled at her and they walked off to get lunch together.

The day went by quickly and the rest of the week followed in much the same fashion.

They came out of their last exam smiling glad that it was all over.

Adrian was already worrying about his marks, Theia just laughed at him.

"Come on we don't need to worry about that yet, we got a few weeks before we get our marks back" She said.

He grimaced at her and kept walking towards the common room.

"Um I'll meet you there," She said to him.

"Ah ok" he said and walked off down to the common room.

She had spotted George and ran off to see him. She thought she should make more of an effort to keep her friends from Gryffindor.

"George!" She called out running up to him. "Hey" she said once she had caught up to him, slightly breathless.

"Hey" he replied still walking up the stair towards the Gryffindor common room.

"Are you ok?" She asked trying to keep up with him.

"Yeah I'm fine" he replied still walking.

"George, stop walking please" she said grabbing his arm

He stopped and looked at her, not saying anything.

"What's wrong? I know I haven't been around a lot but we've had exams and I've been studying…" she was ranting and she knew it but she didn't know what was wrong and this was all she could think of.

"We haven't seen you since the last time that you said sorry, you spend all your time with Adrian." He retorted

"Well he's my friend too" She nearly shouted at him.

"He didn't even like you when we stared school, we were your friends and now you've ditched us" he yelled.

Theia was red in the face and about to say something back when they heard a voice from behind them.

"What is going on here?" the voice was soft and dangerous and both of them turned around to see the greasy black hair and hooked nose of Professor Snape.

"We were just talking Sir" Theia in a small voice.

"Sounded like much more Miss Black" he said silkily

Theia didn't know what was wrong with her today she was totally lost for words as she looked into the Potions Masters eyes. Her breathing hitched and she found herself just staring at him.

"We were just separating Sir" George said.

"Sounded like yelling to me Weasley, 10 points from Gryffindor for disorderly behaviour" he said with a grin on his face

George glared at him and then at Theia noticing that there were no points taken off Slytherin, he stalked off to the Gryffindor common room without a backward glance at Theia.

"George, wait!" Theia called out to him but he had already turned the corner.

She sighed and turned to walk back down the stairs where she ran straight into Professor Snape.

"I'm so sorry Sir I thought you had left" she said as he glared down at her

"I strongly advise that you go back down to your common room" he said softly.

"Yes Sir" She said, walking around him and making her way down the stairs.

She didn't know why he was so scary, it was not like he could do anything to her, but Theia didn't like him at all, and she was in house.

Once she got down to the common room she caught her self mid thought about Snape and wondered why she was not thinking more about George and how angry he was with her. Why was she thinking about Snape anyway he was mean, not worth her thoughts really. George on the other hand was.

He was right of course she had not seen or talked to any of them since she had first said sorry for not seeing or talking to them. Angelina had been so nice and even Fred and Lee had been forgiving but George was furious. She felt bad for ditching them but she didn't know what she was going to do. As she walked into the common room the first thing she saw was that Adrian was sitting in the armchair closest to the fire, their favourite place to sit.

She went to sit beside and to talk to him about what had just happened when he spoke first.

"Flints been talking again" he said to her.

"About me being your girlfriend?" She asked, hoping that that was all it was.

"Yeah" he said slowly, "And saying that you were a traitor and I shouldn't be friends with you" he said the last bit very quickly, possibly thinking that it would hurt her feeling less if she heard it quickly, like tearing off a bandaid.

"Oh" She said looking sadly down into her lap, "And what did you say to him?" she asked

"I told him to go away and that I could be friends with whoever I wanted to be friends with" he replied

She looked up at him and smiled. He returned the smile and was stunned when she got up and hugged him, "Thankyou" she said as she did.

"Your welcome" he replied smiling into her wavy black hair.

Xxx

Penelope woke early one morning and was quick to wake Trevor up and check on Malfoy. They had been there for about a week unable to do anything until they knew that the Auror that they sought was back at work.

They walked in to check up on Malfoy he was in the same place but this time he was awake. He had not been hard to contain as he had no wand and they knocked him out over night.

"You have no idea what you're getting yourself into here missy" he snarled

"Oh don't I?" She asked with a smug smile on her face.

She didn't let him reply but stunned him once again and after a quick breakfast they decided that they would take him to the ministry.

Once they arrived they jumped into an elevator and took off for the Aurors floor. There was so far no one in their elevator and they knew that they would have to come up with an excuse for having an unconscious Malfoy in their midst.

"Level three, Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes including the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad, Obliviator Headquarters and Muggle-Worthy Excuse Committee" said a cool female voice from above them.

"I think it's the next one down" he said to her.

The door opened to let in a man carrying a stack of papers that covered his face.

They looked sideways at each other and hoped that the man got out after they did.

"Level two, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, including the Improper Use of Magic Office, Auror Headquarters and Wizengamot Administration Services"

They both walked out as quickly as they could while carrying the weight of Malfoy along with them.

They walked along the cubicles until they found the Auror that they were after.

"Mad eye?" She said as she poked her head into the cubicle.

He looked up at who had entered and smiled one of those rare smiles.

"I heard about your case" he said gruffly indicating that she and Trevor should take a seat; Malfoy was placed on the ground at their feet.

"You did?" she asked

"Yes of course, did you think that your daughter wouldn't tell anyone why she was suddenly appearing out of no where after eleven years?" he said, "She told Sirius who found your wife and son and gave their memories a little jogging" he said pointing towards Trevor.

He explained everything that had happened and why the ministry wasn't doing anything about it. Then it was their turn. It took a lot of explaining and even then it was obvious that they would need more evidence and so Trevor was to go and get his wife and son, who had been released from St Mungoes and Penelope was to seek out her daughter which was only too happy to do.

"What is the date? Will Hogwarts be on summer break yet?" She asked the Auror

"Yes they all went home from Hogwarts yesterday" he replied.

Trevor and her split outside the ministry Trevor apparating to his house is Bromley and Penelope setting out to Grimmauld Place.

She appeared across the patch of grass in Grimmauld Place and looked over at number twelve. She felt the butterflies flying around stomach and knew that it was because she was about to see the boy she had loved so long ago as a man. She also knew that she would have to explain everything to him, he deserved that.

She walked forward and walked up the shabby stairs to the worn door and knocked.

Half of her wanted Theia to answer the door the other half told her she wanted to see Sirius.

She heard footsteps from the other side of the door and he heart beat quickened. It was so loud she thought they might be able to hear inside. The door opened and she lost what little breath she had. There he was a grown man. He was almost like she remembered him but with a slight beard and an inch or so taller.

He couldn't believe his eyes, this couldn't be her. She was locked up somewhere being tortured. But no she was standing there in front of him. Her long black hair coming half way down her back and her bright green eyes and …

"Penny?" he said

"Yes Sirius it's me"

Xxx

_I know that the story seem to be going a little slowly and your dying for some Snapeness to happen but I need it to go like this. I hope you're enjoying it though and please please please review, your words mean a lot to me. ___


	7. Tying Loose Ends

**Disclaimer- I own none of the characters from HP. Warning: There is strong violence in this chapter, if you are easily offended or just don't like blood please don't read this chapter. **

He stood there no knowing what to say or do or how to feel. There in front of him stood the girl he had loved since they had met at school. She didn't even know him then and by the looks of it didn't want to, but when he had found her in that warehouse she had clung to him for dear life.

"May I come in?" he heard her ask. He was staring at her not responding because the words had not reached his brain yet. "Sirius?" she asked not sure what he was thinking.

She knew she looked a little worse for wear but who wouldn't after that had been held captive for nearly a year. The newest additions of bruises that she had acquired were yellowing now and the one the side of her face must have been the most noticeable. But maybe it wasn't how she looked that was alarming him; maybe it was what happened all those years ago.

Oh god what if he hated her and didn't want to see her, what if he was never going to let her see Theia again because she had abandoned her. She couldn't bear the thought of being away from Theia when she was so close to her.

"Dad?" She heard Theia call from somewhere inside, "Dad, who are you talking t…?" She stopped as she reached the door and saw her mother standing there.

Her face lit up and she pushed past her dad and hugged her mother tightly, tears falling down her rosy cheeks.

"Theia I'm so happy you got here alright, I missed you so much" she said wiping away her own tears.

Theia's appearance seemed to have triggered Sirius into talking, "Ah why don't you both come on inside?" he said moving aside and watching them walk past him.

Theia had hold of her mothers hand and was tugging her inside, not aware, for the moment, the awkwardness of the situation.

As Penelope passed him she peeked up at him between her lashes, not unlike she used to do all those years ago. He felt his stomach drop as he looked into her bright green eyes. He could not be angry with her for what had happened, not her; oh how much he still loved her.

They sat in the kitchen around the dining table, Theia right beside her mother, almost the spitting image of her, still holding her hand, and Sirius sitting across from her and gazing into her eyes searching for answers as to what had happened all those years ago.

Theia was still beaming at having her mother back, but soon realised how awkward it must be for her parents, who had not seen each other for a very long time.

"How did you get away?" Sirius asked

She had been looking down at the table but looked up at him when he talked to her.

She explained everything that happened it took a little while but she didn't explain why she had been kidnapped.

"I'm guessing you know why you were taken" he said to her, sounding a little harsher then he meant to. He didn't want to be angry with her and he knew that it would fade, but she had just left, no note or explanation no warning just left.

"Yes I do" she said looking down, she was hoping he wouldn't ask her in front of Theia, but she knew that Theia was a smart enough girl and would have to know some day.

"Well?" he coaxed, looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

She looked at Sirius and knew that she would have to begin from the start, it was a long story but they both deserved to be told. As she talked she could see in her mind the way things had played out, her mother had after all told her of her affair.

_Her mother stood there waiting for someone to answer the door, she was dressed in pretty red robes and had her wavy chocolate brown hair in a cute ponytail. Finally the door swung open and there stood the person that had become her father, though he did not know. Tall with black hair and broad shoulders, she could see why her mother was enticed by him. _

_She entered the house not bothering to look around and see if anyone saw her, they were after all in a muggle village. Little did they both know that there was indeed someone watching their little rendezvous. He was cloaked and bared a rather daunting smile on his face. He dissaperated with a pop. _

_While she had been with the tall dark and handsome man he had told her things, things that he should not have told her, things that would one day get her killed, things that made this little night her last. He was guarding something for the ministry, a prophecy that was not thought to be safe in the ministry yet, but he had it hidden somewhere._

_As she left the house she turned around to give her lover one last passionate kiss before saying goodnight and dissaparating to her home. As she walked in the door and put her things down she noticed that her husband was sitting down at the kitchen table not doing anything or working on anything. Normally he was off doing his deeds for the Dark Lord, as he was one of the highest ranking members in the Dark Lords circles. _

_He was however home. "Are you alright love?" She had asked as she walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "I thought you were doing something for the Dark Lord tonight"_

"_Oh, I've done my work for the Dark Lord tonight," he said in a low voice, "You see my mission for tonight was to find someone, someone who was guarding something that the Dark Lord wants very dearly" he continued. _

_She felt her breath hitch, she knew that the Dark Lord would be seeking the prophecy and she hoped that this was not what he was talking about. _

_He stood up and faced her continuing to talk "And I found this person, and who else should I find there with him?" he asked in a dangerous whisper, he had taken a step closer to her, a menacing look on his face_

_Her breathing was becoming more ragged as he backed her into a wall. She could not think straight they knew where he lived and her daughter oh her daughter what would happen to her once he killed her, for surely he would not let her live after this. _

'_BUT MY WIFE!" he yelled lifting her off her feet by her neck_

_The next part Penelope knew very well for she had seen it happen. _

_He was yelling at her, he had found out about the affair, her affair that she had been having for over 17 years now, her affair with the man Penelope knew was her father. _

_The next part was so horrifying to watch as he dropped her to the ground, and her clutching her throat. He kicked her in the stomach and in the head several times, she didn't know what to do there was nothing she could do she just sat there frozen._

_He hit and kicked her again deaf to her screams of pain, her begging for mercy._

"_Please! Stop oh god please stop!" she yelled but he had not listened to her, instead he picked her up again and threw her against the wall and told her to shut up. _

"_SHUT UP!" He screamed in her face "IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP ILL MAKE YOU!" He bellowed grabbing a towel and stuffing it in her mouth, choking her. _

_Tears and blood trickled down her cheeks as she coughed and tried to breathe in as much as she could through her nose. She turned blue before he finally took it out and she collapsed to the ground. _

_He kicked her again then leant down to pull her face up to his._

"_Did you really expect to get away with it?" he whispered into her ear, "Huh, not get punished for it?" he said as he pulled out a knife. _

_She screamed in fear and felt the pool of urine gather between her legs as her fear consumed her, "Please don't kill me, please oh god you can't do this" She cried_

_He smirked evilly at her and brought the blade to her hands which he had turned over, palm facing up. _

"_This cut is for holding another man in your hands" he said as he brutally sliced open her hands_

_She screamed in pain and nearly missed his next words. _

"_..For kissing another man" he said as he brought the blade to her mouth and cutting across her lips so there was a deep gash diagonally across her once full red lips. _

_Her scream was held in the back of her throat as he did this and the tears that ran down her cheeks thickened. _

"_And finally, for sleeping with another man" he said, _

_Her eyes widened in terror at the thought of what he was about to do next. She struggled but she had little control over the situation and had no strength to push him off her._

_He ducked down and pushed her knees to the side, tearing off her underwear, and bringing the knife slashing down between her legs._

_Her body rejected the pain and she shook with it, shaking and convulsing on the floor blood splattering everywhere as she moved. _

_Finally he decided to end it, but not without his last words, bringing his hand down behind her head and lifting it slightly, whispering into her ear , "No women ever touches another man when she is with me, you are no exception my dear,"_

"_You… will... rot... in… hell" She gasped before he screamed in fury and slit her throat. _

_His yells of fury echoed in the house for almost half an hour before he dragged her body out the kitchen door by her hair, intending to transfigure it and bury it. _

Penelope was not quiet so graphic in her retellings of the story but that did not stop her from remembering it. The tears that ran down her face were not alone, Theia too was crying by the end of it.

"Penny I…" Sirius did not know what to say. She had been through hell in the time that they had been together and he had known nothing of it.

He walked around the table and pulled her into a tight hug; holding her to him for the first time in almost 12 years, as she cried into his chest.

He held her by the shoulders and pulled her back so he could see her face.

"I know that was hard to relive, but do you know what the prophecy was about?" he asked

She shook her head, "No, I was never told"

The rest of the week was spent with Penny and Sirius getting to know each other again, it appeared that neither had changed all that much, just grown up a little.

Penelope had told that she would need to bring Theia to the ministry for questioning about the night that her mother had been taken.

The trial went quickly enough, but Malfoy was not found guilty. There was so much evidence against him but he had the Minister in his pocket, what with all the "generous" donations that he made.

They all went home fuming at the fact that he had gotten away with it. The rest of the day was not spent well, they were silent and spent time separated in the house.

Theia couldn't believe it, they had all told the truth and he had still not been found guilty. How could they not? She didn't understand at all.

Her summer holidays had started badly she was only hoping that they would get better. She had homework to do for potions (the only teacher that gave her homework) and thought that she better start on it and get it out of the way.

As she did this she thought about her potions master and how she had frozen the last time she had been confronted with him. She wondered why, it didn't really make much sense, maybe she was just scared. And then maybe she was thinking about it too much. Her mother had always said she thought too much even at this young age.

A few weeks in Penelope and Sirius were getting along well and Penelope spent a lot of time explaining everything that she had been doing whilst being in France.

"Um Theia, why did you choose that name?" he asked entranced in Penelope's eyes. "I mean I like the name I was just wondering what you were thinking at the time" he added.

"Well I don't know it was different, I didn't know anyone that had called their daughter that so I wanted to be different" she said.

He smiled at her and didn't say anything. He was so lost in her and everything she said he clung on to for dear life. They sat there on his bed talking for ages about what they had missed, Theia had gone to her dance classes that her father had promised her for the summer.

"I missed you Sirius" she whispered to him reaching forward and placing her hands on his cheeks.

"I missed you too" he whispered back before claiming her lips with his own.

His heart lifted as he held her again like he had all those years ago, he couldn't believe that nothing had really changed between them, he thought it would be harder then this but they were still madly in love and both willing to show it.

She showed traces of her old shy self but only traces. She was definitely more forward with what she wanted from him. She entwined her fingers through his messy hair and mashed her lips harder against his, as though she was afraid it would end.

He pushed her gently back onto the bed hovering over her careful not to put too much weight on her. They both became lost in each other and their entwined bodies kissing touching and learning each other bodies until they knew them like the back of their own palm.

Tears welled in her eyes at the amount of love that she still held for the man making love to her, and she kissed him passionately rather then show him she was crying. However the tears spilled over the edge of her bright green eyes and ran down the side of her face onto the pillows and in her wavy black hair.

They held each other afterwards and stared into each others eyes not wanting to say anything to ruin this perfect moment.

He couldn't believe that she was here that she still felt something. It was something that was going to take a very long time to get used to, but he didn't care he was just so happy.

She felt the same about him wondering why he was not angrier with her for leaving. I guess now that he knew what she had been through he was being understanding.

Xxx

He stood in his Manor thinking about how lucky he had been to get away with that. He could have been up for murder; luckily they didn't bring up the fact that he had killed one of his own.

He was in his drawing room pacing when his wife walked in and handed him a coffee, sat him down and began to massage his shoulders.

"You need to relax, nothing happened you got away with it" She said soothingly.

He knew that but he had failed to retrieve the prophecy, to find out where it was hidden. He didn't even know what it was about only that the dark lord was looking for it before he fell.

He stayed there in the drawing room long after his wife had left and only stirred from his thoughts when his young son Draco came in to say goodnight.

"Are you sad daddy?" He asked

"I'm fine son, now off to bed with you" he said as he hugged his son goodnight and sent him on his way.

He would just have to find another way to get hold of it.

Xxx

The school holidays were her first of many she would have over the many years and it was shaping up to look better then how it had started. Her mother and father were back together; she finally had a complete family and she couldn't be happier.

She had decided that she would use her father's owl, Mickey to send a letter to Fred and George to say sorry for not being there and that she really wanted to sort things out.

It was two weeks before she heard back from them. She had been thinking that they had ignored her for Mickey had returned but not with a letter. She had been sitting in her room which over looked Grimmauld Place, and finishing her potions essay for Snape. Suddenly she had heard a bang outside her window and she ran over to see what is was. There on the window ledge was what looked like a ball of feathers that was malting something severe. She opened her window intending to throw it back, when she realised that it was an owl and it was from Fred and George.

She quickly pulled the bird inside and ran into her father's room to give it some water from Mickey's water tray. Once she had set the bird down she tore open the letter and read.

_Theia- _

_Hi its Fred writing, George didn't want to write it. We'd really like to sort things out with you as well and we were hoping that maybe you would come and visit us these holidays; mum already thinks it's a great idea. Well hope that you want to and hope we see you soon. _

_- Fred and George_

Theia was happy that she was making things up with them and couldn't wait to see their house. She arrived there a week after, having talked to her mother and father about it, who were only too happy to let her go.

She travelled by floo powder for the first time in her life. The only form of wizarding travel the she had experienced with her mother was side a long apparition. She stepped out of the fire place and dusted herself off looking around at the kitchen she had just entered.

She couldn't believe how amazing it looked; she was fascinated with everything there and especially liked the clock.

"Theia!" Fred exclaimed as he ran forward and hugged her.

"Hi Fred, where's George?" she asked, happy to see Fred but upset that George wasn't there.

As she said this she saw George walking down the stairs and running towards her and finally hugging her, "Theia, how are you?" he said not letting her go.

"I'm fine" she replied smiling glad that he was not angry at her anymore.

"Now you just make yourself at home dear" Mrs Weasley said to her after all the hellos had been said.

Theia was to stay in Ginny's room while she was there and so Fred and George carried her trunk up the stairs for her.

They spent the first day playing quidditch in the small paddock that the Weasleys owned, which was surrounded by trees so that the village below could not see them, as long as they didn't fly too high.

George and Theia became a team as did Fred and Ron, their younger brother. Theia liked Ron she thought he was funny and stuck up for him when Fred and George picked on him.

Theia had never played quidditch before although she had always wanted to; there wasn't much time for her to play when she was pretending to be an muggle in France. She found to her surprise that she wasn't too bad at it.

The boys taught her the right way to mount the broom and when she finally got into the air she was only a little wobbly. Theia had never been scared off heights, and so this was in no way scary for her. Being off the ground like this reminded her off climbing the Eiffel tower which she had done quiet frequently. It made her miss France terribly.

George and Theia were up by one goal when Mrs Weasley called them all in for lunch.

"Wow Theia I can't believe you picked it up so quickly, you should try out for Slytherin House team." Fred said to her.

"Mm maybe" She said grinning at him.

Theia couldn't believe how well Mrs Weasley cooked. Even though they were only eating sandwiches it was delicious.

The remainder of Theia's stay was spent playing quidditch and she was getting better at it. They even once went down to the muggle village, taking Ron and Ginny with them.

Time seemed to be flying though and before she knew she had been there for two weeks and it was time to go home.

"I had so much fun guys" Theia exclaimed as she stood by the fire place in the kitchen and said her goodbyes.

"Yeah so did we" George said as they all hugged her.

"Thanks for having me Mrs Weasley" she said as she hugged her last.

"Not a problem dear you come back anytime you like"

"Ok well bye" she said as she waved and called out number 12 Grimmauld Place.

Theia was happy that she had gone. But she was happy still to be going home to her mother.

Penelope greeted her and said that Sirius was at work. Her father had taken a lot of time off work once he had realised that hey would be taking care of Theia, but now that Penelope was here he could be there. He worked as an Auror, a job he chose after he had lost his best friend and his wife.

He had been blamed for the death of them as he was their Secret Keeper, however he had told ministry officials of the switch that the Potters had made from him to Wormtail. Wormtail disappeared and many thought him dead. Still to this day he had no idea where Wormtail was and that was something he had spent most of his life on since then.

With Sirius at work a lot Penelope and Theia spent a lot of time talking and catching up. Penelope asking questions about how she was liking Hogwarts and who her friends aside from Fred and George were.

One day nearing the end of the school holidays Sirius had come home and decided that he was going to take them out over the weekend and spend some time with them. They needed to make a trip to Diagon alley anyway to collect all of Theia books for this year.

And so on the last Saturday of the holidays they made their way to the leaky cauldron and on to Diagon alley. It was a sunny day making it all the happier for Theia as she didn't much like the rain.

As they were walking into Flourish and Blotts Penelope suddenly thought about all her books at her home in France and how she could have forgotten them in all this time. Her thoughts were interrupted however when she bumped into someone with black robes on.

She looked up to the shallow skin and greasy black hair of a man who had been her friend at school, before they had lost contact with each other.

"Severus?" She asked

He started at her and could not believe his eyes, how was it that she was still alive?

"Penelope, how good to see you" he said not showing at all how happy he was.

Apart from Lily, whom he had loved with all his heart, Penelope had been one of his only friends outside Slytherin.

"How are you?" She asked ignoring how cold he seemed to be.

"Well thankyou, what brings you here?" he asked

"Mum, look what I fou…." Theia said racing over to her mother and stopping mid sentence as she spotted her potions master.

He looked up at her and shock slipped across his face before he could stop it.

Her and Black, with a child? He wasn't even aware that the two knew each other or at least they didn't talk on first name basis. When had this happened, straight after school it must have been Theia was too old for them to have waited a few years.

"You are Theia's mother?" He asked

"You know Theia?" She asked not answering his question.

"Mum Professor Snape is my potions teacher at Hogwarts" Theia added in.

"Oh" she said and then smiled so as not to seem too rude by keeping her mouth hanging open in shock.

"Penny, Theia what are you doing?" Sirius had joined the other three and, at no surprise to the others, glared when he saw that Penelope was talking to Snape.

"What do you want Snivellus?" he asked rudely

"Sirius please"

"I was just leaving Black," he sneered, "goodbye Penelope" he added as he swept out of the shop looking very bat like.

Sirius spent the remainder of the day in a somewhat bad mood but tried to hide it so that the day wasn't completely ruined. Once they had done all their shopping they went to Florean Fortescues for some ice cream and then headed home.

Theia was exhausted from the day and couldn't wait to go back to Hogwarts now that she had all her knew books. She was flicking through them when she started to think about her potions master yet again. He really was a scary man and she wondered how he knew her mother, had they gone to school together?

Theia fell asleep a book left open on her chest, when her mother came in she removed the book and kissed her on the forehead whispering goodnight and turning off the light, leaving Theia to her dreams of Snape and her mum dancing in fancy olden day cloths and watching his dad turn into a large, black dog that prowled the outskirts of the dance floor.

_Thanks for reading and I know that I still haven't worked in much Snape but I going to move the story along and try not to spend so long on each of her years at Hogwarts. Anyway I hope you enjoyed. Please review :)_


	8. Sudden Moments of Blue

**Disclaimer- I only own the OC's nothing of JK Rowlings. **

It was three years from the day that Theia had dreamt of her potions master and her mother dancing around in olden day cloths. She now stood in the corner of a dusty book shop waiting for her mother to come in and tell her she could come and look at the dresses she had picked out.

Theia reached up and took down a book off the top shelf. It was not until she used her sleeve to wipe away years worth of dust and neglect that she got the title of the book _I've got you by the wand: Conquering a dark wizards heart _by Morgana le Fay. The name rang a bell but she could not quiet place it. Just as she opened the book to look inside her mother came bursting into the tiny shop causing more noise then the shop had ever heard in the whole of its existence.

"Theia you have to come now!" she screamed excitedly.

Theia stepped back in alarm at first then a smile lit up her face and she hastily pushed the book back on the shelf and ran after her mother.

Not for the first time these holidays did she find herself in Madame Malkins. Her mother was leading her to the back of the shop where they did the fittings. Theia walked past many beautiful gowns but none of them quiet matched the one that her mother was holding up to her now.

Facing the mirror and putting on the dress, Penelope beamed and Theia could only smile at what she was looking at, a white dress that wound its way around her mother like it was made especially for her, tight and gripping at the top and loose and flaring at the bottom. An intricate pattern of flowers and birds ran its way down her side and the train and veil were wound up in the same beautiful pattern.

Yes she was getting married; finally her and Sirius were taking that step further and announcing to the world that they were in love. At this thought she burst into tears of happiness and hugged Theia to her squeezing her and making Theia cry as well. Theia couldn't have been happier if she was getting married herself, especially since she was to be one of the bridesmaids. What was more was that the wedding would be held near the river Seine in France. Finally Theia was going home.

After Penelope had stopped crying they both made there way out of the shop, taking with them Penelope's dress and Theia's bridesmaids dress, similar to her mother's but much less extravagant and in a vibrant red colour.

They chatted idly, whilst walking down the cobbled street and ran into no one, surprising since they weren't really watching where they were going. They paused from their chatting for just a moment and suddenly came to the realisation that there was absolutely no one in Diagon Alley.

Instantly Theia pulled out her wand, something was wrong here. The shops on either side of them had closed early and as they walked past knockturn alley they realised that the sky had turned a very peculiar grey colour. They turned around looking down the street where they had just come from. There was no one there. Penelope, too, drew her wand and both stood there waiting, not knowing what to expect.

"Come on Theia, lets get back to the Leaky Cauldron" she said grabbing Theia's hand and pulling her towards the dingy pub.

They walked quickly, never letting go of each others hands, and always looking over their shoulders. Just before they reached the wall that would lead them back to safety, they felt a rush of wind behind them. They didn't turn but stopped in their tracks looking at the wall they wanted so desperately to reach.

"Penny, love, I've missed you. How have you been?" said a silky voice from behind them.

Penelope felt cold hands on her shoulders but still she did not dare to turn around. She stood there frozen. Her time locked up in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor came back to her with those cold, pale hands and she could not repress the shudder that went through her body.

Theia slowly turned around to see the long blond hair and pale pointed face of Lucius Malfoy. She had seen this face so many times before, in the form of his son Draco. Despite what Lucius had put her mum through, Theia had decided that her battle was not with Draco and so had left him alone, not quiet his friend, but not his enemy.

Penelope tried to calm her breathing as she turned around to face him. His grey eyes bore into hers and she thought back to another set of grey eyes, ones that she loved and ones that she was not prepared to leave behind. She was going to fight this, there was no way that Lucius Malfoy, scum of the wizarding world, was going to make her miss the most important day of her life

The air stood still as they stood there looking at each other. She paid no mine to the other death eaters surrounding them and only really noticed them as they took hold of Theia's arms.

"Let me go!" She yelled yanking her foot up and getting the death eater right in the sweet spot.

Suddenly has if this was the signal they had all been waiting for, the fighting broke out and Penelope and Theia had run for cover.

"Theia take my hand we are going to get out of here"

"You are not going anywhere Miss McIntosh" came the drawling voice of Lucius.

"You will not take my mother!!" Theia screamed as she ran forwards and footy tackled him to the ground.

The other death eaters were on them in a heartbeat and as Penelope dived into the mix they grabbed her mid air and pulled her away disaperating, to where, Theia did not know.

"Mum!" Theia screamed tears streaming down her face. She got up off Malfoy and ran to where she had seen her mother disappear. "No" she whimpered, falling to her knees and letting the tears overflow.

Malfoy walked over to her and grabbed her by the collar of her robes and dragged her to her feet.

"Don't touch me!" She screamed using all the strength left to her to push him away. "Don't you dare touch me!" she sobbed backing away from him, "You bring her back, now!"

She was in hysterics, not knowing what to do, not knowing if she could do anything at all.

"She wont be coming back for a very long time, if I were you Miss Black, I would get used to not having a mother" he smirked as she fell to the ground once more, and disaperated without another word.

Theia did not know how long she laid there in the middle of the street, the rain had started but she had no idea how long ago it had been. The tears were all gone now, she no more left to shed for her lost mother, and she knew it would do nothing. It would not bring her mother back to her, it would not make her feel any better about not knowing whether her mother was alive or dead. Tears were of no use to her anymore, and so she decided then that she would not shed tears anymore, and so she let them dry up, and forgot about them.

Finally she got up off the ground, or rather she felt herself being lifted off the ground. She turned her head up to see her father holding her and she turned into his chest.

"I'm so sorry" she whispered

He held her at arms length and looked her in the eyes, "This was not your fault Theia, and I don't ever want you to think that"

She looked back at him, into those grey eyes and she tried to believe him…but she just couldn't, she should have done something she should have protected her mother rather then launched herself at the enemy. What was she thinking?

Theia slowly walked over to the place where they had dropped the wedding dress and the bridesmaid dress and bent down to pick them up.

"She was so excited dad, so excited"

xxx

Penelope sat in a dingy little room. She was not tied to a chair like last time, instead she was given nothing, no mattress to lay on nothing. The room was windowless and the door had no glass pane for her guards to look through. She was surrounded by the one colour, a deepest darkest blue. She came to hate that colour.

She wondered what was going to happen to her, had they captured Theia too.

Worry and guilt plagued her as she thought about her daughter locked up and beaten, questioned, and beaten again. Penelope could not help the tears that ran down her face.

She did not know it then, but she was destined to spend the rest of her life in this room, she would never again see her husband to be or her daughter, she would die here, that, had been decided for her and she had no control over it.

xxx

Theia sat at the Slytherin table playing with her porridge, not really interested in it, but trying to look like she was eating so that Adrian wouldn't worry about her. Draco sat down next to her, but she payed him no mind.

She was half way through her fifth year, and still she had not heard any news of her mother, many presumed her to be dead. But Theia knew otherwise, she knew that she was alive, she would feel it if her mother died, she would know.

She had made her way through the first half of the year in low spirits. She dragged herself out of bed each morning, only because she knew other people would do it for her if she didn't. She ate only because she did not want to upset Adrian and Fred and George. She breathed only because she knew that her mother was still out there, somewhere.

As she dragged her way to potions, she remembered what her mother had said to them about the prophecy. That was what he was after. Theia stopped in her tracks and turned around and ran towards the owlery.

On her way she ran into Harry who was running as fast as he could towards the greenhouses.

"Theia" he said running alongside her and giving her a smile.

"Harry" she replied, "Late for class?" she asked smiling back but not truly meaning it.

"Ah yeah, you too?" he asked, slowly running out of breath as they ran along only stopping when they reached the greenhouses.

"Ah not really, I just thought of something and I need to owl dad" she said running on the spot, "I'll see you around Harry" she said running off.

She pelted up the stairs, knowing full well that when she got back to potions she would be penalised heavily.

She could barely hear anything beside the sound of her heavy breathing and her feet on the stairs. But something carried to her over theses sounds and made her stop. She looked around waiting to see the bushy tail of Crookshanks. But she couldn't see the vivid orange that she attributed to Hermione's cat.

Instead she turned the corner into the owlery and saw a pair of yellow eyes staring at her from the darkest corner of the owlery. She walked over towards it the eyes, not once thinking that she could be in danger. Luckily the only thing attached to those yellow eyes was a black cat.

Theia edged forward slowly so as not to scare the cat away, but she need not of worried about that as the cat came running towards her and purred loudly as it rubbed against her leg. Theia picked the cat up and wondered whose he was. She decided that she would take care of him and put up notices.

As she patted the cat she totally forgot about her letter to her father. She was so mesmerised by the cats eyes, it was like they were made just for her to look at. As she thought this she realised that this cat was here for her, he had come to her and she knew that he was hers alone. She put him down and wondered vaguely if he would run, but she already knew he wouldn't.

Theia turned to get pen and paper out of her bag and write her letter.

_Dear Dad, _

_I don't know why this hasn't occurred to me earlier, but I thought about the prophecy that mum told us about. It has to be why they took her again, and if we could only find out what the prophecy concerns we may be able to help mum. I don't know where to begin though, do you have any idea who we could talk to about this… Could Dumbledore know anything about this? Just throwing thoughts around, I just really want her home,_

_Love Theia_

Theia picked down one of the school owls and attached the letter, as soon as the owl flew out the window Theia bent down to pick up the cat and bolted out of the owlery and off to potions.

As she approached the door, she realised that she had to do something with the cat, in thinking this she looked down at him and again became captivated by his eyes.

"Miss Black, what are you doing standing outside my classroom with a cat in your arms?"

Theia looked up to see none other then her potions master. She suddenly felt her stomach drop and heat rising in her cheeks.

"I, ah, I needed to send a letter to my father and I thought about it just as I was getting to class and then I ran into this cat I mean I ran into the cat once I got to the owlery and things just sort of…" she trailed off, noticing the look on Snape's face.

"Enough of your stuttering girl, get rid of that cat and get into class" he said, a distasteful look in his eyes, "Oh yes and report for detention at eight o'clock tonight" he added as he walked past her into the classroom.

Theia looked off after him, standing there rather stupidly with her mouth hanging open.

"Don't you worry about him" she said as she scratched him behind the ear, and thinking only of those obsidian orbs staring down at her.

'What had gotten into her', she thought as she walked into potions, the cat still in her hands.

As Theia walked down to the Snape's dungeons later that night she realised that her heart was pumping in her chest. In truth she had not stopped thinking about the potions master since earlier that day. Even her new found friend had not put him out of her mind.

When she reached his office she raised a shaky hand and knocked.

'God, Theia what is wrong with you?" she asked herself.

"Come in" she heard the silky voice of the Severus Snape beckoning her in.

"Get a grip" she berated herself. She had never been prone to foolishness like this. In fact she had until recently remained blissfully ignorant of the world around her until her mother had been taken.

Boys certainly hadn't crossed her mind in that way…

She opened the door and walked in.

"Close that behind you Miss Black" he said not looking up at her.

She closed it quickly and quietly and proceeded to walk towards his desk. However there was another desk in between them. Theia noticed the large cauldron and ingredients lying on the desk and realised from looking at them that she must be making a healing paste and sleepless dream potion.

"Miss Black you will be making potions for me tonight, Madame Pomfrey is rather low on her supplies and I have rather a lot of marking to do"

She nodded in response and walked towards the table she was given to work on.

"Miss Black, do you realise what you are going to make?" he asked his black tunnel like eyes boring into her bright green ones.

It was just a question, but she felt like she was being examined.

"Um those ingredients on the left are for a healing paste, and the ones on the right are for a sleepless dream potion" she said pointing at the sets of ingredients respectively.

She didn't realise it but she was holding her breath, waiting for him to tell her she was right.

"Very good Miss Black, now you may proceed"

Theia spent the next two hours working on the potions at hand, she didn't know why but she felt determined to impress him.

Every now and again he looked up at her, checking that she was on the right track.

About an hour in he decided that he would get up and come and stand behind her, to see that the potion was at the right stage.

She was so absorbed in her work that she did not notice him leave his desk and walk around her. She soon felt his hot breath on her neck and a very visible shiver made its way through her body.

In that moment, she forgot what she was doing, and nearly missed a stir in her potion.

Snape quickly reached over and grabbed the stirrer and her hand in the process and made sure it was not left out.

Her heart hammered in her chest, so loudly he surely heard it. She felt the blood rise in her cheeks, as neither of them said anything, just soundlessly stood there and stirred the potion seven times clockwise and then six and half times counter clockwise. Once that was done all that was needed was for the potion to simmer for an hour.

Theia was breathing heavily as he let go of her hand. As he brought his hand down he grazed her hip and the top of her leg. Another visible shudder went through her. Quiet suddenly the potion made its transition from clear to blue.

"Miss Black you must pay attention" he said with a sneer as he quickly stood behind his desk once more.

"Yes of course sir, I… I'm sorry" she stuttered, looking perplexed at what had just happened.

Theia finished off the other potion and then was allowed to leave. She raced back to the Slytherin common room and dived into her bed fully clothed, not understanding what had just happened. So absorbed in her thoughts she hadn't noticed the light pattering of paws making their way towards her.

The little black cat climbed up the bed sheets and beside her.

"Hello you" she said scratching behind his ears. He purred loudly in response and she realised that she had not yet given him a name. she looked closely at him, and she noticed that way that his bright yellow eyes flickered, reminding her strongly of flames, his black fur reminding her of the ash that was left behind.

"Cinders, I shall call you" she decided and Cinders nuzzled into her, confirming his approval of the name.

As she patted the cat she thought again of the Potions master, and what all these strange feelings could mean. Theia was no expert on men, certainly not, or on love for that matter, but she did know that one did not simply have a reaction like this all of a sudden, did not suddenly feel nervous and shaky around someone, feel like you were suddenly putty in someone's han… 'Stop it Theia, you're being crazy'

And this was her last thought before she drifted off to sleep.

xxx

It had been almost half a year, since they had taken her from Diagon alley and she had not once left the room. She sat in the corner, starved, looking like nothing more than bones, her flesh crudely stretched over them to give her the look of a human. She was absent-mindedly rocking in the corner, staring across the other side of the room. She was a mere ghost of the women she once was, just a shell, with no life in it.

The countless violations on her body became less and less painful the more she retreated from the world around her. She had not told them anything of the prophecy, for she did not know where it was. Still they had not believed her, and kept her there. Slowly but surely they forgot about her, only coming to her in a drunken stupor to satisfy their carnal urges.

The door to her room opened, but she did not notice, she was in her own place, a white room and there in the middle of the room, was Sirius her beloved, she smiled slightly but quickly retained her poker face as Sirius disappeared to be replaced by a pale pointed face and long blonde hair.

"It is time that we rid our selves of you Miss McIntosh" he whispered to her.

She continued to stare at the wall opposite. It was impossible to tell whether or not she was listening to him or indeed whether she had heard him at all.

"Not scared I see, well how about you come with me"

He grabbed her by the arm and led her out of the room, she did not resist. She took no notice of the drab coloured carpet or the stone walls of the corridor he was leading her down. She did however notice the slight breeze as he opened the door and walked her outside.

She looked around, her breathing picking up, she was outside, finally after all those months of confinement she was outside. Suddenly she was filled with a new energy, life seemed to have meaning again, she smiled, her first true smile since she had been ripped away from everything that was important to her.

"I wouldn't get used to being happy Miss McIntosh, your day is drawing to a close"

His words seemed not to affect her; the smile on her face was permanent. She thought about her daughter laughing and happy, running into her arms as she came home, the love of her life, holding her tightly, promising never to let go again, never to let her out of his sight as long as they both shall live. And the wedding, she would have her special day, and all because she had been allowed to breath fresh air, to feel it on her alabaster skin, the sun placing warm kisses on her pale flesh. The breeze was cool and smelt of the sea, they were near the ocean. She felt a fire ignite within her that could not be put out.

They walked her to edge of a cliff, the sea spraying against the cliff wall beneath them. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, relishing in the freedom of it all. She was oblivious to the men behind her discussing their next move.

She stood there with her eyes closed, dreaming, the smile still on her face. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and dreamt it to be Sirius' hand, reassuring her, letting her know that everything was ok. The sea breeze blew in her wavy black hair, it was a little stronger out here, right next to the ocean. The hand on her shoulder applied a little more pressure, but she knew he would not hurt her, not her beloved, not Sirius.

She heard a voice, "It's time to go Penny" and she trusted him, knew that he was taking her away, taking her with him. The wind blew a little harder and the fire in her roared. She kept her eyes closed, trusting the sensations that were stirring within her, trusting the increased pressure of the wind against her face. Then quiet suddenly it all ended. The wind, the fire, she was enveloped in cool liquid, it surrounded her, poured into her, there was no escaping.

The calm feeling of before left her and she felt the need to get out, to escape. She was surrounded by the same colour, the same crushing colour. She yearned for her love, why would he leave her like that, he was there she knew he was, but he left her, left her to the blue.

She could not fight this, she let the blue fill her, control her every move, she fell with the blue, thinking only of the grey eyes she so desired to see one last time. And there they were falling with her, telling her this was what was meant to happen, not to fight it, everything was going to be ok.

xxx

Theia woke early the next morning to a loud tapping on the window next to her bed. Cinders was perched on the window sill looking out at the source of this noise, pawing on the glass trying to get to it, so his lady could go back to sleep.

Theia got up and opened the window recognising Mickey instantly.

"Yes Dad wrote back, why didn't you come with the other owls at breakfast?" she wondered aloud.

She quickly let Mickey in and then proceeded to rip open the letter her father had sent her.

_Dear Theia, _

_I don't know how I can say this to you… There seems to be no easier way, I wish I could sit with you now. I have news of your mother and _

The words blurred here, for there were smudges where it looked like her father had been crying.

_She is gone, Theia I am so sorry I can not be there to hold you right now, I know what you must be going through. We tried honey, we really tried. We're going to be ok, you and me, we're going to live through this. She was always so strong for us and now we need to be strong for each other. I love you, and I will never let anything happen to you, of that I swear, I will see you in a few short weeks my dear. With all my love,_

_Dad,_

Theia sat there staring blankly at the piece of paper, not knowing what to think, what to do. Cinders was sitting on the bed beside her, one paw on her leg, looking up at her, knowing what had happened.

Theia's eyes did not well up with tears, she had decided long ago that there was no need for that. Instead she sat there, lifeless as a ragdoll.

Cinders purred softly, letting her know that he was there for her. He was there to guide her now, he knew why he was there, why she of all people had found him, he was her familiar and her guardian angel all in one.

_Thanks for reading guys, her sixth year will be in one chapter as well and then I will concentrate on her seventh year in more detail. Please review, your thoughts are welcome. _


	9. A Dance to Remember

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of JK Rowling's fabulous world. You will also notice the poem "The Hollow Men" By T.S. Eliot which is also not mine. I do however own the oc. Enjoy **

The wind blew lightly across her face, through her hair. She remained still, frozen and empty as she watched the penguins carry the wooden box to a hole in the ground. It was of course empty, its intended occupant swallowed by the sea, by the blue. She had come to hate that colour.

She could hear people speaking, but she could not understand what they were saying, she didn't care what they said, none of them were saying the right thing anyway. None of them knew who she really was. As they lowered the box into the ground, she decided to turn away; there was no more reason for her to be here.

Emptiness swallowed her whole, she felt nothing, she did not speak, she did not eat, and she did not sleep. She was hollow, and the penguins behind her were the hollow men.

"_This is the way the world ends _

_This is the way the world ends_

_This is the way the world ends_

_Not with a bang but a whimper."_

The words of that muggle played over in her head, oh how right he was. She had not fought; she had closed her eyes and let them push her. Push her into the blue, where she did not belong. Her life had ended, not with a bang, but a whimper. And so for Theia the world had ended just the same.

xxx

Theia had spent her remaining time at Hogwarts that year in a state of unconsciousness, she was grieving for her lost mother but instead of crying for her, screaming for her, she had not said anything. She had not spoken since it had happened.

The summer went by in silence and Sirius was at a loss for what to do. He had tried to talk to her, tell her he was here for her, whenever she was ready, but she shut herself up in her room, with her books. She read all her school books for her sixth year, absorbing them, because it was the only thing that made sense to her. She read fiction, muggle fiction, and muggle fact.

Her reading was her way out. Cinders sat by her side every night and he was the only one she talked to, who she knew listened but couldn't respond, couldn't lie to her and tell her everything was going to be ok.

After weeks of mourning in silence, Theia felt a determination, she needed to learn why and how this happened, she needed details, she needed to find out what that prophecy concerned and most importantly she had to find it before the other side did.

Early on the Saturday morning before she was due to return to Hogwarts she came down stair to see her father at breakfast.

He smiled at her and greeted her like he always did, even though she had not replied. She smiled back this time, and he was shocked.

"Theia, how are you?" he asked nervously. Hoping but not wanting to hope too much, that she would say something.

"I feel better" She answered.

Sirius felt the tears well up in his eyes, to hear her voice again was an absolute miracle. He rushed forwards and took her in his arms, not wanting to ever let her go again, he knew he shouldn't put the weight of his grief upon her but he could not stop the flow of hot tears as they ran down his cheeks and into her hair.

It was at this moment that Theia realised how selfish she had been. Her father was going through the same thing as she was, he had lost the love of his life, and to make matters worse his daughter would not speak to him, he could not comfort her, but more importantly, Theia thought, she could not comfort him.

She pulled him away and held him at arms length, she apologised again and again.

"Dad, I've been so selfish, I didn't think about what you were going through, I could've been there for you and all I could think about was my own pain, I'm so sorry"

Despite how bad she felt, the tears that she felt she ought to be crying did not come.

They spent the rest of the day together, talking, telling each other how they were, what they were feeling, letting the other know that they would always be there for one another.

When Theia left for Hogwarts the next day, she promised her dad that she would write as often as she could, and she would be home for all the holidays.

He kissed her on the cheek, hugged her in a bone crushing hug and said goodbye.

xxx

Draco watched her from the carriage window, eyeing her off. He had a mission to complete, and although it had seemed more appropriate to do things his way, his father had insisted otherwise. So he would stick to the plan.

As he watched her step onto the train, he thought about her fathers reaction to all of this, when they all finally realised what was happening.

A small smile appeared on his face. He would make his father proud.

xxx

Theia's determination to learn and to find out as much as she could, had hit a road block. She had turned to Dumbledore for information, but there was not much that he could tell her about this particular prophecy.

She sat in the library, frustrated. For what felt like the thousandth time she asked herself, 'What do you know?'

She knew the prophecy had been in the custody of her grandfather, that it had vital information for Voldemort. She knew that after her grandfather had been killed, the prophecy had disappeared, but not into the hands of those that killed him.

This meant that he had hid it somewhere. Perhaps he had sensed that it was no longer safe with him and moved it back to the ministry.

This did not get her any closer to finding out what the prophecy was about, or indeed where it was. There was no way for her to gain access to the department of mysteries, where she knew the hall of prophecies resides.

She got up, defeated and headed towards potions. As she walked down the corridor, she thought about her potions master. For the whole time she had grieved for her mother, she had not thought about him, but when she returned for her sixth year, her bodily responses to him had come back and were in full swing.

She sometimes thought that he sensed her attraction to him, something she herself did not understand. She sat in the front seat on the left side of the classroom.

They were making the beginning stages of the Wolfsbane potion, he of course would not let them attempt the whole thing, and this was just so they could understand the difficulty and intricacy of the potion.

Theia was not having much difficulty, she had almost memorised this part of the potion when she read it during the summer. She for some reason was determined to excel in the subject. She knew it was because of him, she wanted to impress him just has she had wanted to impress him in detention last year, but she was not going to admit that to anyone. Not even her best friend, Adrian.

He walked among the students correcting them, sneering at the other three houses and praising his Slytherins. As he walked past her he leaned over her shoulder and she was forcibly reminded of her last detention.

Her breathing became ragged once more, but this time she was determined not to lose control of herself. As quickly as he had come he was gone again, standing at the front of the class, scowling his usual scowl.

Theia smiled in spite of herself, and allowed a small snigger to escape her lips. It was at this moment that he looked directly at her. Their eyes locked together, her piercing green eyes and his obsidian ones. Her breath caught in her throat, she felt the blood rising in her cheeks once more, and the heaving of her chest must have gained someone's attention, but she could not tear her eyes away from the potions master at the front of the room. It seemed to, that he was locked to her. They seemed to be in their own place not taking any notice of the world around them. Was this having the same effect on him too?

Quiet suddenly there was a bang from the other side of the room as someone's cauldron exploded, and both their eyes dragged away from each other to look at the cause of the commotion.

Snape went over to the student who had caused the explosion; they were punished dearly. As he walked back to his desk he turned his eyes towards Theia briefly capturing her gaze before turning away.

As Theia left the room and headed towards charms, she thought only of Snape, the look he had given her, she only hoped that no one else had noticed. Unfortunately for her Adrian was quiet observant.

"What was that?" he questioned her.

She decided ignorance was the best option here. "What was what?" She replied.

"You know bloody well what" he retorted, not falling for it.

She continued to walk to charms acting completely oblivious to his accusations.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Adrian, perhaps you're a bit drowsy, did you get enough sleep last night?" she countered.

He stopped her walking with one swift movement of his hand. Holding her arm firmly in his hand, he asked again.

"Theia it was a little strange, don't you think that you were having a staring contest with Professor Snape?"

She looked deep into his pale green eyes, trying to think of way out of this. She knew she could tell Adrian anything, she always had, but she wasn't sure what she was supposed to tell him this time. That she fancied their potions master and head of house? She couldn't say that, she didn't even want to believe it herself, it just didn't make sense.

She again decided to play dumb. With a small smirk on her face she replied, "I don't know why you would think I was staring at the Professor, but I can assure you I most certainly wasn't"

She walked off to charms without another word, knowing that Adrian, in no way, believed a word she had just said.

Theia did her best from then on out to suppress her odd attraction to the potions professor.

This turned out to be more difficult then she thought it would be, he seemed to be everywhere she was, every time she turned a corner he was there, every time she came to the great hall, even if she wasn't on time, he arrived at the same time.

Theia thought perhaps that she was going insane with it all, and worst of all it had sprung up out of no where. She had no ongoing contact with him except classes, and they certainly didn't talk to each other unless they were in class.

True he had tried to comfort her during the months of her grieving, but she suspected he was only doing so on Dumbledore's orders, because he was her head of house.

Otherwise they hadn't really had much contact, not face to face anyway. Therefore she could not make any sense of her attraction to him.

It could not merely be physical attraction, or her hormones finally kicking in. If that was it then surely she would have picked someone of her own age.

Yet another thing for her to riddle out, in the mean time she was going to try and ignore it. She had other issues to attend to.

xxx

The Yule ball was fast approaching and she had yet to get a dress. She decided that she would get Hermione and Ginny to come into Hogsmead with her and help her pick one out.

They were her closest female friends in the school despite the fact that they were two and three years below her.

As they walked down the sloping lawns of Hogwarts towards the gates they discussed who they were going with, Hermione being rather reluctant to tell, but finally caving. Theia of course was going with Adrian.

"You are going with Krum!?" Ginny practically screamed.

"Shh, keep it down; I don't want anyone else to know about this" she said, "especially not the boys"

They entered the small clothing store in Hogsmead and almost immediately split directions.

They weren't there long when Theia found the most gorgeous silver dress. It was halter necked, showing a decent amount of cleavage and backless, falling to Theia's feet when she put it on. It seemed to shimmer in the light.

"Theia, you look absolutely stunning!" Hermione gasped, when Theia came out to show them the dress on her.

She spun around once to show them what it looked like from all angles, and both girls gasped once more.

"What is it?" Theia asked stunned and turning back to face them.

"Theia when did you get that done?" Ginny asked rushing up to her and pointing to her side.

"Oh" Theia sighed, she had almost forgotten she hadn't told anyone about the serpent tattoo that she had running along her left side. The serpent was a blackened with flecks of silver and entwined in a vine of small thorny roses, coloured a vibrant red.

"I forgot, I hadn't told you two about that, I got it summer before last" she said, smiling slightly at the look of permanent shock on their faces.

Theia had not laughed properly since before her mother had disappeared, and still she was sullen.

Her loss had changed Theia, but she didn't want people to know that, so she acted like the same old Theia and hoped no one would notice. It wasn't that hard really, since she was so focused on school and filled with determination on finding out about the prophecy.

They payed for their dresses and left the shop, intent on heading over to the three broomsticks. When they reached the door, Theia announced that she had something to do and she would be back soon. When she returned both Ginny and Hermione noticed the silver stud protruding from Theia's bottom lip.

"Um, Theia where did you get that done?" Hermione asked bewildered.

"Little shop round the corner" she stated sitting down and sipping the butterbeer they had ordered her.

She looked down at the table, her mind seemingly else where.

"Well, it looks… nice" Hermione said cautiously.

Theia smiled, "Thankyou Hermione"

Xxx

Theia made her way down the stairs from the girl's dormitory towards the common room to Adrian. She had done her wavy hair up in an elaborate bun, embedded with tiny emeralds, one long curl hung down her back while a few strands of hair framed the top of her face. She had decided on a little amount of makeup for the event, though she generally didn't wear it.

"Theia, you" Adrian paused lost for words.

Theia smiled shyly, and took the arm that he offered, walking with him to the great hall.

They sat down at a table only to be joined by Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson.

"Are theses seats taken?" Draco asked politely

Theia looked at him suspiciously, but allowed them to sit there anyway. Draco sat on Theia's other side.

When the music started and the champions had started the dancing, Adrian stood and offered Theia his hand.

She smiled and stood up with him walking with him to the dance floor. To Theia's surprise Adrian danced quiet well, for someone who was so shy.

"Theia, I… You look wonderful tonight" he said, blushing furiously.

"Thankyou, Adrian, I must say you look rather handsome yourself" she replied, chewing on her stud.

'Thanks" he mumbled.

When the first dance had finished, they decided to sit down and have a drink, before getting up to dance again.

Draco had taken the liberty of getting them all drinks while they were absent and offered Theia and Adrian cups when they reached the table.

They looked at each other, extremely suspicious of Draco, but not wanting to jump to conclusions.

"Thankyou Draco, that was so nice of you" Theia said slowly, looking down at him.

Draco merely smiled and pretended that he had not noticed the look of suspicion on their faces.

They both downed their drinks rather quickly before heading back out to the dance floor. This time Theia decided to look around the hall to see what everyone else had dressed like, and who they had come with.

Her first glance was at the Professors on the dance floor and up at their tables. Dumbledore was dancing with Professor Sinistra; Hagrid was dancing with Madame Maxine, cutting a wide path through the dance floor. Professor Moody had grabbed McGonagall and dragged her out on the dance floor, and Professor Flitwik was currently engaged in conversation with Professor Sprout. It was then that Theia noticed Snape was sitting by himself, not just sitting there though, he was staring, and he was staring at Theia.

Theia felt her breath catch in her throat as she stared back at him; nervously she chewed on her lip stud. Shaking off the crazy desire that flared within her, she turned back to Adrian and dragged him to the middle of the dance floor where she could not see the dark haired Professor, and he could not see her.

"Theia are you ok?" Adrian asked looking at her concerned.

"Yes I'm fine" she said smiling and looking like this was the most obvious thing in the world.

Theia was wary for the rest of the night about her potions master. She danced with many of her male friends and then with some of the male staff.

Adrian didn't seem to like the idea of her dancing with the teachers; he didn't think it was very appropriate, considering what she was wearing, although he did find it rather amusing when Professor Flitwik asked her for a dance.

Theia had enjoyed dancing with so many different people, but there was one person whom she desired to dance with most, although she did not think that he would get up to ask her. He had been in his seat most of the night, with the one exception of him getting up and taking a stroll with Karkaroff.

When he had returned and seen her dancing with Professor Moody he had merely walked back to his seat, sat down and watched her. After she had finished her dance with Professor Dumbledore she had decided to walk back to her table to have a drink.

Again Draco had taken the liberty of getting her a drink, like he had been doing all night, "Thought you might want one after all the dancing you've been doing" he said smiling kindly up at her.

She took the drink, not listening to her silly conscience. It was when she left the table to look for Adrian; she noticed that he was on the dance floor with Pansy Parkinson. He smiled apologetically over at her, but she merely giggled and kept watching. As they spun around again and Adrian looked over at her, she noticed that he had a somewhat worried look on his face.

"I see you are without a dance partner Miss Black," Theia spun around to silky voice, and nearly ran into him, so close was he standing to her.

"Ah yes, I thought I would take a little break, I was just going to wait for Adrian to finish" she said smiling then adding, "I see you haven't danced all night Professor"

"No one worthy of dancing with," he said shortly

Theia felt her disappointment flood her, she looked back at the crowd of dancers seeing many prospective dancers for Snape, but no he was too picky.

"Unless of course you would care to join me, Miss Black?" he asked looking down at her.

She smiled shyly and felt the blood rising in her cheeks. Noticing the effect he had on her, he offered his arm to her and she shyly took it and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor.

She noticed every touch of his hands like she was being touched with fire. He placed one hand in hers and the other on her partially exposed waist. The touch of his hands sent shivers down her spine, and she briefly closed her eyes.

They said nothing to each other, merely looked into one another's eyes. A voice in the back of Theia's head was telling her to stop this silly nonsense and look away, but she couldn't break the gaze with her head of house.

A small smirk played around his mouth and Theia could not help but look down at his lips, absent-mindedly leaning into him and chewing her lip.

"So when did you decide to get the tattoo done?" he asked her clearly enjoying what he was doing to her.

Her eyes quickly darted back to his, embarrassed she answered his question.

"Ahh Summer before last" she said, slightly breathless.

"It suits you" he stated

Theia smiled and gazed down, blushing for what felt like the hundredth time since she had started to dance with him.

He gazed back down at her, both noticing how low his hand had gotten, but neither wanting to say anything. Neither of them noticed that the song had ended, so lost in each others gaze.

They also did not notice that many were looking directly at them, in particular, Draco Malfoy, who was smiling into his cup as he looked over the rim at them.

The next song started, and the potions master seemed to come out of reverie. Letting go of her hand and waist, he thanked her for the dance and walked away, passing Dumbledore, his bright blue sparkling knowingly at Severus.

xxx

The Easter holidays were approaching fast, and Theia was keen to be going home to her father. She had been working rather hard this year in order for her to become an auror after Hogwarts, and she could not wait to go home to her father to inform him of her decision. Until recently she had not known what she had wanted to do, but after the death of her mother, she was determined to bring down every last bit of filth that her world had to offer. She knew that Harry, too, was going to become an auror, but Theia had the feeling that he was going to be facing the worst before that time came.

With the Triwizard tournament taking place, and his name magically coming out of the cup, she knew something wasn't quiet right about this year, Harry was in grave danger. Little did Theia know that she too was in danger.

xxx

July twenty fourth brought about the end of the Triwizard tournament and also the return of Lord Voldemort, the wizarding world as they had always known it, was changing.


	10. Order of Nightmares

**Disclaimer: I own none of JK Rowling's world or characters. I only own my oc's.**

_Theia stood in the entrance hall looking around at everyone. There stood all the people that meant something to her, quiet a lot of people. Her mother, her father, Adrian, Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys, Dumbledore, and all her teachers. Then there was all the people she knew just from passing them in the corridors on a daily basis, people she didn't know the names of but remembered seeing their face. _

_All of them stood facing her, smiling, some of them were close enough to touch, and some of them were hidden by others. They all seemed to glow with a white light; it made her feel at ease. _

_But one thing that she did not understand was why they were all standing in the entrance hall, why weren't they going into the great hall? Theia was going to ask her mother when quiet abruptly she disappeared. A black mark stained the floor where she was standing. _

_Theia tried to call for her, tell her to come back, but there was no reply. It was then that Theia realised that the white light around everyone was disappearing, everyone was shrouded in darkness, shadow; Theia could barely see their faces. _

_Then everyone started to fade away. First her mother, then her father, her uncle Remus, Adrian, Fred and George, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Dumbledore, everyone was leaving! Where were they going!_

A blood curdling scream tore itself from her body as she woke, drenched in cold sweat and breathing heavily. She thought to herself, what could it mean? Did it mean anything? 'It was just a dream Theia' she told herself. She knew that she didn't have a prophetic bone in her body, she laughed at the idea, still shaking a little from the dream.

Quiet suddenly the door to her room was flung open, her Uncle Remus and her father charged into the room, wands drawn. An alarmed look crossed Theia's face, but then again she had just screamed the house down.

"It's ok dad, Remus, it was just a bad dream" she said noticing the relief that now covered their faces.

Apparently they weren't the only ones that had been woken up by her screaming.

"What's happening? Is everything ok?" Theia heard Harry's concerned voice.

"It's ok Harry, Theia just had a bad dream, go back to bed"

Once everyone had gone back to bed Remus and Sirius came over and sat on the edge of Theia's bed,

"Theia what was the dream about?" her father asked her.

Theia looked at the looks of concern on their faces but nevertheless told them what happened.

"Well we were all in the entrance hall at Hogwarts, everyone that I knew or cared about, even mum was there," she paused, thinking about her mother, ignoring the uneasy looks Remus and her father exchanged. "You were all glowing, like there was light shining from behind you, it was calming." Theia frowned trying to remember what happened next, "I was going to ask mum something but she disappeared, there was a black mark where she had been, then the rest of you started to fade away, and that's when I woke up" she finished.

She noted again the concern on their faces.

"Look I'm sure it's nothing to worry about, I don't have a drop of divine blood in me. It was just a dream"

"Sometimes you don't need to be a prophet for these things to happen Theia, but you're probably right, there's no need to worry, go back to sleep honey" he leaned across and kissed her on the forehead then headed for the door.

Remus hugged her good night and followed Sirius to the door. They both turned to say one last good night before closing the door.

It was summer holidays and her and her fathers house had become headquarters to the Order of the Phoenix. She had asked her father if she could join but he told her that she couldn't while she was at school. She begrudgingly accepted his decision knowing that he was just trying to protect her for as long as he could.

The time would soon come when Theia would finish school and would join the Order and join the fight. She knew that he felt guilty about what had happened to her mother, therefore he was doing the best he could to take care of Theia; to protect her. The excuse that she was still at school worked perfectly.

He had also been working on getting information about the prophecy that her mother had told them about. Now that they were protecting a prophecy for the order they had access to the hall of prophecies. They also had access to the book that held all the information on every prophecy that had ever entered the hall; whom the prophecy concerned, who made the prediction, what the prophecy predicted and when. They had so far had no luck but they were not giving up.

Theia woke the next morning and made her way down to the kitchen for breakfast. She found that there was to be an order meeting that night and that Snape was going to be giving information. She wondered what he could have found out. Her thoughts turned to last Christmas, the Yule Ball, and her dance with him. She remembered how she had felt dancing with him, how she had blushed for what felt like the entire time, how he had sent shivers down her spine just by lowering his hand. And right now she could feel the adrenalin and lust pumping through her just thinking about that dance, but whenever she saw him lately she did not feel the same feeling. Lust did not drive her crazy when he was around anymore. She sighed, 'oh well, I suppose it was just a phase' she thought.

As Theia was eating her toast, her father came through the kitchen door and tapped her on the shoulder, "Can we talk Theia?"

"Of course" she said getting up and following him to another room.

"What is it?" she asked

"When Snivelly gives his little speech tonight he's going to be giving information on…" he paused not knowing what to say.

Theia thought she knew what he was trying to say, "About mum?"

"Yes on your mother" he replied

"Why? I don't understand, we know that she's dead, that she was pushed off a cliff and drowned, so what else could we possibly need to know about her, about what happened?" she said, slowly becoming more infuriated with every word she spoke.

"Theia, I understand that you are upset, but"

She cut him off in mid sentence, *"Comment oser il amène tout cela en haut encore, Dieu je pourrais le tuer!" She paused briefly to take a breath before starting up again, "Que l'homme idiot répulsif pense qu'il peut entrer ici et juste juste" she growled in frustration, "je ne peux pas, non, je ne lui permet pas de ne viens pas dans et dit ici n'importe quoi d'elle, les informations il a du jargon est utile à nous, donc pourquoi il le fait? Ohhhh je bourrerai son nez trop grand en bas ses propres pantalons quand il arrive et l'emballe en haut dans son propre manteau de chauve-souris!" she took a deep breath.

"Does what he want to say have anything to do with the prophecy? I mean is it important to the Order really, bringing mum up?" She said all this very quickly, but at least he could understand her now.

"I don't know, look I really do understand, that slimy git has no right bringing this up again, but I don't know what he wants to say yet, I will let you know as soon as I do"

She nodded silently then calmed herself. She should not be getting angry at her father he was the only one that really understood what she was going through. She walked over to him and put her arms around him, "I'm so sorry Dad, I shouldn't take things out on you, you're going through the same thing, my anger just gets the better of me sometimes"

He hugged her back not saying a word, he didn't need to, Theia knew she was forgiven.

Theia was in the kitchen that night before the meeting preparing for dinner afterwards. She knew that she would have to leave the kitchen as soon as the meeting began, but she wasn't moving until she had to.

She waved her wand at the potatoes in the sink and they began to peel and cut themselves, a handy little household spell that she learnt from Mrs Weasley.

She saw her father walk into the kitchen and knew that it was time for her to go.

"I know dad, I'm getting there I was just preparing for dinner" she said untying her apron and placing it on the bench.

"Theia, it was decided that you are going to sit in for the speech on your mother" he said quickly.

Theia frowned up at her father, why on Earth would they let her sit in on an Order meeting, even if it was just for a little bit. "I assume I would have to leave after that speech?" she asked, finally taking notice of the sadness on his face, not to mention another emotion that she could not quiet place, was it fear?

"Dad what's going on?' she asked.

"How about you just come in" he said leading her to the dining table where they had the meetings.

She walked in and sat down, her father and Remus sitting either side of her. As she looked around the table she noticed that everyone was staring at her until they noticed that she was looking back at which they avoided her gaze and looked down at the scrubbed wooden table.

The kitchen door opened and in walked Dumbledore and Snape, Theia glared at the latter.

Dumbledore smiled jovially at them all, "How are we going today?" he asked looking around them all.

Theia's anger showed clearly on her face, "Theia dear, how are you? Welcome to you first Order meeting"

Snape audibly coughed at this comment, making Theia's lips tighten before she answered, "Fine thankyou headmaster"

"Well as you all know, Severus here as information to pass to us, from Voldemort, it is rather important, and I pray you all pay close attention" he said all this with sparkling eyes and his usual pensive smile, before sitting down and looking expectantly at Snape.

"Thankyou Headmaster, I do have valuable information to convey tonight. The first piece of information is in regards to Miss Penelope McIntosh. There is conclusive evidence that she is" he paused looking at Theia, a smirk on his face, "a spy" he finished.

Theia was out of her chair in seconds, "How dare you!" she spat, "How dare you even think that, my mother was not a spy. She never went anywhere without me, she wouldn't have time to be a spy, not to mention that fact that Voldemort was nothing, at the time, nothing! We lived in the muggle world, she had a respectable muggle job in a hotel, and there was just no way that is possible, it just doesn't add up" she finished, short of breath and flushed cheeks.

"Miss Black, you went to a muggle school did you not?" he asked her a sneer on his face.

"Yes, why do you ask_ professor_?" she asked stressing the last word.

"I would think that would give her ample time to lead a double life _Miss Black_" he retorted, " As I was saying, there is conclusive evidence for this, as we are confirming on this we can also confirm that Trevor and his wife Eliza are als…"

"Stop it!" Theia screamed, "You have no real evidence for this, they were not death eaters, they were not spies, ok you think you have this all figured out but I have known all those people longer than anyone here, and they are not spies"

"There is also one more person that is under scrutiny" he continued ignoring her.

"Oh here we go, gonna blame their sixteen year old son as well, coz he was all of ten years old at the time of the kidnapping. Oh come to think of that, I wonder why a spy would go and get kidnapped by the people they were working for, that just seems silly don't you think?" she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"No, Miss Black, and might I had sarcasm is not helping you, another thing you might note is that spies are generally good actors, if they have to put on a show they will" he sneered

"Oh but why? It works so well for you" she retorted "Your theory doesn't work, there was no need for them to kidnap her if she was working for them, the prophecy was all they were after."

"Get on with it Snape" Moody growled from somewhere to the left of her.

"It was also noted that the daughter of Miss McIntosh was aware of and helping the situation" he finished ignoring her last comment.

Theia laughed a high cruel laugh, "Oh this is brilliant, you know what while you're at it, why don't you bring Harry in here and tell him he's a spy?" she paused wiping the smile of her face to be replaced with pain. "Isn't it enough that my mother is dead, murdered by those very people, and now you want to tell me she was working for them, you want to insult her memory, by saying that she worked for the wrong Goddamn side?!" she yelled.

"You'd want to control her Black she's a felon" he replied smoothly.

"Severus, really there is no need for this, there is no reason to believe that Voldemort is telling the truth either, did he intend for you to tell the rest of the Order?" Remus said

"Of course he did, or I would not be telling you would I" he spat out.

"Well then you know he must want to cause trouble within us, he's trying to break us up from within, Dumbledore this is madness,"

"It is indeed Tonks, therefore I want it well known that we still need to cover all our bases and no for real whether Theia is telling the truth. Theia dear, I am sorry"

"Sorry? You're sorry? It's him that should be sorry" she said pointing at her potions master. "Besides the fact that you're wrong, what does this have to do with anything? She's dead"

"It has everything to do with everything Miss Black, as we have now named other possible spies. It also relates to the information regarding the prophecy. The reason we can't find any record of it in the hall of prophecies is because it never made it there, it has already been given to the dark lord."

There was an audible gasp heard from half way down the table.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I forgot to tell you I gave it to him already, if I recall correctly it was right after the third task" Theia spat at him, "And why would he tell you to rat me out, that leaves me at his enemies mercy, I could tell them all his plans, what if they use legilimenacy or veriterserum then I'm screwed" she said with fake concern.

Anger pulsated through her as she thought about the accusations he had thrown at her, at her family. She felt heat wash over her as she looked over at him, her breathing was picking up and her cheeks were more flushed then ever.

He smirked at her and she felt a cold shiver run up her spine as she looked into his dark orbs. Why would she lust for him now? Was that what this was, because she was feeling awfully hot. It had become really hard for her to breath, and quiet suddenly her vision blurred. What was happening to her?

"Theia dear are you alright?" Mrs Weasley asked form up the table, "You don't look so well"

"I'm fine" she said faintly clutching the table for support and swaying slightly.

"Theia what's wrong?' Sirius said standing up.

Her pupils dilated as the fear gripped her heart and airways blocked, "I… can't… breath" she said so quietly they couldn't hear her.

"What? Theia please whats wrong?" Sirius begged

She clutched her throat and her chest, but she all she could manage was a strange gurgling noise. She started to shake violently in her fathers arms, blood poured from her mouth and her eyes rolled back into her head. She was having a seizure.

"Theia!" Sirius screamed, both of then collapsing in a heap.

Snape was over to them in a heartbeat, "She's been poisoned, Black" he spat pushing him out of the way and shoving a small shrivelled bezoar down her throat.

Theia's shakes subsided slowly until she lay there still and unbreathing.

"Please, Theia please wake up" Sirius pleaded cradling her in his arms, tears dripping down his face.

Snape had backed away, letting Sirius grab his daughters limp form. How could she have been poisoned in her own home?

The seconds seemed to drag by the longer that Theia remained lifeless. After what seemed like an age to Sirius, Theia chest heaved up in one great motion as she started breathing again.

"Oh God thankyou" Sirius sobbed, "Thankyou"

"I strongly suggest that she be moved to the hospital wing at Hogwarts, this isn't anything that Poppy can't handle" Dumbledore said quietly from somewhere behind them

"Of course" Sirius whispered, still holding Theia to him, relief gripping his heart.

Theia was moved to Hogwarts shortly afterwards, given a blood replenishing potion and a cleansing potion along with some other general restorative potions. Sirius stood by her bed, intending to be there when she woke up.

_There they all were again, except this time her mother wasn't there at all, just the black mark on the floor. Light spilled from there every particle, but this time Theia did not feel so at ease. Everyone's eyes were milky white, it was unnerving, and Theia began to back away. Her breathing picked up and she stumbled on something behind her, she turned around and there was her father pale and lifeless on the ground. _

"_NO!" She screamed, throwing herself down to him, clutching at him. She turned to face the others, she needed help. _

"_Help, Please!" she screamed, but they were not responding, once more they were fading away. _

"_No, where are you all going?!" She turned back to her father, but he too was fading. _

"_No don't leave me, please don't leave me" _

"Please don't go, don't leave me, please"

Theia began to scream in her sleep effectively waking her father who had fallen asleep beside her.

"Theia," he said shaking her trying to wake her from whatever dream she was having.

She refused to wake, she continued to scream, but her screams were frequently interrupted by dry sobs.

"Theia come on wake up baby" he said continuing to shake her.

"Sirius what's going on? I heard the screaming" Madame Pomfrey had come rushing out of her study.

"I don't know, she won't wake up" he yelled back at her over the Theia's screams and sobs. "Please do something, she must be in pain"

Quiet suddenly Dumbledore and Snape walked into the wing and straight up to Theia's bed.

"Poppy, please give her something for the pain" Sirius said

"What is going on?" Snape said turning to Madame Pomfrey, preferring not to talk to Sirius.

"She won't wake up" she replied, checking Theia's vitals, "All her vitals are fine, however the potion she was poisoned with may still be working through her system"

"It most definitely is" he said, noting the redness highlighting her eyes, she looked dreadful.

"Please don't leave me" she sobbed, "Come back!" She screamed

"She's not in pain, at least not physical pain. She needs a calming draught"

"Are you the healer here Snivelly?" Sirius snapped, over his daughters screaming.

Theia started to toss and turn, her sobs becoming more desperate.

"No but I am a potions master, and I do know the symptoms of most poisons, Black" he retorted, taking a vile of calming draught off Madame Pomfrey.

He walked over to Theia and held her firmly by the throat, but not strangling her.

"Do you mind not touching her, Snape?" Sirius said angrily.

"Would you like her to keep this up" he said, struggling against her flailing body, her tossing and turning had become more forceful.

Snape held her a little tighter and forced the potion down her throat. Soon after she stopped moving around, and the screaming subsided. Snape glared up at Sirius before walking away from Theia and handing the vial back to Poppy. Walking past the head master and up the hospital wing, Snape opened the door and walked out.

Sirius looked down at Theia, also noting the red around her eyes and the dark circles under them. God he hoped that she was alright.

xxx

Theia woke up two days later. She had been in a deep sleep void of nightmares since the first night. She could hear voices near her bed, she recognised the voice of her father, she also recognised the voice of her Uncle Remus. She heard footsteps coming towards them and then a third voice belonging to Snape. She knew it was him, recognised the deep baritone of his voice. It soothed her for some reason.

Theia could see the sun shining through her eyelids. It seemed to be pretty early in the day, but she could not be sure. She opened her eyes slowly and found that the curtain had been drawn around her bed. The silhouettes of the people she heard played in front of her, but they were slightly blurry due the sleep still in her eyes. She raised a hand to wipe the sleep from her eyes. Her muscles ached as she used them. Choosing not to move for a little bit she looked around and observed her surroundings. She was in the hospital wing at Hogwarts. The white bed sheets with the Hogwarts Crest on them told her that. But why was she there?

Deciding that she had better get up, she leant back on her elbows and pushed up. The pain in her stomach was incredible, but she did not let out a peep for she didn't want to alert her father and uncle. When she finally managed a sitting position, she listened to the conversation that the three men outside her curtained bed were having.

"Black, she will wake up soon enough, stop your childish ranting and go home" Snape said.

"Childish ranting?" Sirius spat back infuriated, "My daughter has been poisoned in my own house and has not awoken in two days! When someone desperate enough comes along and blesses your unworthy ass with a child, come back to me then and tell me to stop my ranting!" he yelled.

Theia had heard enough, she wanted her father to know that she was ok. She was on the verge of calling out to him when her stomach clamped up causing excruciating pain. She gasped loudly and then fell down clutching her stomach.

The three men stopped their argument and pulled the curtain back.

"Theia are you ok?" Sirius asked, "Are you awake?"

"Yes," she gasped, "My… s…stomach, ahh!" She screamed and curled over. The pain was getting worse.

"Can we give her anything for this Severus?" Remus asked.

"Only a muscle relaxant, wait here" he replied walking away to inform Madame Pomfrey.

He returned shortly with a vile of blue potion and pushed Theia onto her back.

"Miss Black are you capable of swallowing the potion yourself?" he asked, the slightest trace of impatience in his voice.

She looked at the vile in his hand and felt a spasm of fear go through her.

"Get that away from me" she said through grunts of pain.

"Miss Black this will ease the cramps in your stomach" he said

"GET IT AWAY FROM ME!" she screamed, sobbing into her pillow, the pain was blinding her. She would not drink the blue thing, it would kill her.

"Theia, please take the potion, it will help with the pain" Sirius pleaded.

"No I won't drink it, it'll kill me, it already took mum, now it wants me too" she muttered more to herself then anyone else.

"Theia your mother never died from being pois…" he paused, the potion was blue.

"The potion is blue" he said taking it off Snape and examining it. Waving his wand at the contents he changed the liquid to a clear colour.

"Here Theia we got you another one, take this one instead" Sirius said, handing her the same bottle

Theia looked up examining the bottle in his hand. The clear liquid sparkled at her. She reached out her hand but was unable to uncork the vial because her hands were shaking so badly. Her father unscrewed it and handed it to her; she took it and downed the entire contents. Collapsing in a heap amongst her blankets, Theia closed her eyes, sighing as the pain went away.

"What happened?" she asked, looking up at he father.

"You were poisoned Theia" he replied, "You had a seizure and we brought you here, it happened during the Order meeting"

"How long have I been here?" she asked, looking down at her blankets.

"You've been asleep for two days"

"When can I go home?"

Sirius and Remus exchanged looks, before looking at Snape.

"Madame Pomfrey and myself have as of yet been unable to figure out what you have been poisoned with, Madame Pomfrey wants you to stay a few more days"

She looked up at him remembering the hate that had filled her at the order meeting.

"Thankyou Professor" She said, an unspoken apology passed between them.

_Thanks for reading guys, please review I appreciate every bit of constructive criticism and positive feed back _

_*Translation from French: "How dare he bring all that up again, God I could kill him!" she paused briefly to take a breath before starting up again, "That repulsive idiotic man thinks he can come in here and just just" she growled in frustration, "I can not, no, I will not let him come in here and say anything about her, any information he has can't be useful to us, so why is he doing it? Ohhhh I'm going to stuff his oversized nose down his own pants when he gets here and wrap him up in his own bat cloak!" _


	11. Painful Lust and Forgetful Remembering

Theia was released from the hospital wing two days before the end of the holidays. She had been doing a lot of thinking since waking up, unable to move from the constant pain she had been reduced to sitting still and thinking through her options. She had not forgotten that she was a suspected Death Eater, nor that the person who most suspected her was still in the castle. She knew what she needed to do and she only hoped that they would cooperate.

Her father had come down to see her dressed in a short sleeved white buttoned top and tight black skinny jeans. Her hair had been neatly brushed and fell in loose curls around her face. There was only one thing that infected the perfect image of his daughter and that was the dark rings that still hung around her eyes and her still pale skin from being so sick.

"Theia you look gorgeous" he said extending his arms and embracing her.

"Thanks dad" she replied smiling and returning the hug.

Her smile radiated from her, made her shine. Sirius could not wish for a more beautiful daughter, she looked exactly like her mother.

"Well we better get you home, otherwise you will have spent no more time with me before the holidays end"

"Of course, we couldn't have that now could we" she agreed looking forward to more time with her dad. But the shadow that hung over her from being an accused Death Eater and the need to clear her name was overwhelming and she wanted to do it before she went home. "Dad there's just one thing that I want to do before we go, I can meet you at home. I don't know how long I'm going to be"

"You can't do it when you get back in two days?" he asked, just wanting to get his daughter home.

She looked into those grey eyes and felt a stab of pain at the love she saw there, the need for him to be with his daughter because she was all he had left, and he had come close to losing her. It hurt only because it was so desperate, so needy. But she needed this person to know whose side she was on, so that there was no more questions of her loyalty.

"I really need to do this dad; I need to clear my name" she said deciding that he had a right to know where she was headed.

Finally understanding he smiled lightly at her, and then let a crease form between his eyes. At first he had thought she was going to go to Dumbledore, but a second nasty thought led him to think that she might be going elsewhere. "You don't need his approval Theia, he has his own skeletons and no right blaming you of such a thing"

"Please dad I need to do this, I'm going to see him every time I go into a potions lesson, I'm going to run into him in the corridors, I'm not going to be able to avoid him, and I don't want to have to, I'm not doing this for him, I'm doing this for me" she paused then added, "and for mum."

She conveniently omitted the part where she was having strange feelings for him which she supposed had something to do with it, but she was telling the truth to her father, she needed this for herself.

"Theia I know how you feel, and if you feel going to him will make it better and set things right then ok, go"

Theia looked at him, confused at something he had just said, "You know how I feel?" She asked wondering what he could mean by that.

"Do you remember a long time ago, when I thought Trevor may have betrayed you and I told you about that happening to one of my closest friends?"

"You're talking about Wormtail and Harry's parents right?" She said

"Yes I am. Well before people blamed Wormtail, they blamed me. I was the Potters secret keeper before Wormtail was and we changed at the last minute, he betrayed them Theia, and then escaped" he paused remembering the fateful day when he turned up at the Potters house to find it in ruins and baby Harry crying is eyes out. It had torn him in half to find Harry like that and to know that he would be blamed. "The point was that I know how you feel and why you need to clear your name. I just don't know why you're going to him. I'm sure that Dumbledore believes you"

"Exactly, but he doesn't, I wont be long dad" She said hugging him and leaving the hospital wing.

As she made her way down to the dungeons she thought about everything that her father had just told her and wondered why he had never told her that before. Not that it seemed really important, it would never change the way she felt about her father, but still it does seem like something you would tell your daughter. Before Theia knew it she was down in the dungeons, she hadn't realised how fast she had been walking, how eager she was to prove herself to him.

Finding the correct door, Theia slowed down and tried to control her breathing and heart rate, before she raised her hand and knocked on the door.

"Come in" he drawled.

Theia slowly made her way into the room and closed the door behind her. Looking over at her potions master she saw that he had been reading something in the daily prophet. Gently laying it down on the table he looked up at her with a slight frown upon his features.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your company my fellow Death Eater?" he sneered

Theia smiled lightly at him choosing to ignore his slight on her loyalties she cut to the chase. "I want you to give me Veritiserum"

The smirk that had been playing around his mouth was momentarily wiped off as he digested this information. He quickly regained him composure with his usual sneering mask, walking over to his shelves he picked down a vial containing a clear liquid. He turned to look at her a calculating look gracing his features.

"You want me to give you this in order to prove that you were right?" he asked already knowing the answer.

Looking at him, again with a light smile, she answered, "Of course, but you already knew that"

He continued to look at her; she looked so much like her mother and both of them traitors. Why not let her prove him right, but then why would she allow to him to administer the serum? Deciding that the only thing left to do was to give it to her. He took one last look at her noting the way she had said nothing since answering him, she wasn't getting impatient, she wasn't getting angry, did she think that she could fool the vertiserum? His gaze wandered slightly to reveal that her breasts were partially exposed, more then was necessary. Just like at the Yule Ball the previous year he was slightly aroused by this display of skin, her breasts were perfect shape and size; very endearing. Following his gaze down she realised that her top few buttons had come undone, most likely when she had been running to get there. Blushing furiously she turned to the side to do them up, determined that neither of them should bring that up.

When she turned back to him he was snickering, obviously enjoying her embarrassment.

"Are you going to give it to me or not?" she asked finally losing her patience with him.

"Yes Miss Black I am and when you prove that I am right, then I will have to take you to Dumbledore."

The smile returned to her face as she held out her hand for the potion. He stared at her but did not give her the potion. Instead he walked slowly towards her backing her into the wall behind her. She was cautious at first about what he was doing but somehow knew he wouldn't hurt her. She hit the wall and he leaned in a little closer then was necessary. He took hold of her neck, not unlike the last time he had to give her a potion, only this time he was slightly gentler. Theia bit into her lip, chewing on her silver stud at the same time. He could feel the heat off her skin on his pale cold hands and noted the way her chest seemed to heave, though he may have only felt that way because he was so close to her. Noticing the flush in her cheeks he realised how much he loved having this effect on her. Tipping her head back slightly he administered the potion. Then leaning in close to her ear he whispered the questions he knew she wanted to answer.

"Are you a spy of the Dark Lord?"

"No"

He paused, only slightly disappointed in her answer.

"Was your mother a spy for the Dark Lord?"

"No" she breathed, his closeness was really clouding her thoughts.

Both of them realised that his hand had wandered down and was now resting on her waist, neither one of them mentioned it.

"Trevor and Eliza?"

"No, Sir you're awfully close" she said finally.

He snickered, a lightly licked his lips. It drove her insane, but not the way it had been since she was fifteen, this time was so much different, this time she understood why he was so attractive to her, this time seemed to have… purpose; there was a reason. She was a young beautiful women and he was an older, dark and mysterious man. Every fibre of her body wanted to him to kiss her right now, wanted him to break the rules and forget that they were Professor and student and just jump her. And for some reason she thought he wanted that to. They looked intensely at one another, both realising what they wanted. Theia looked down and then peeked up at him through her eyelashes, whether she was purposely doing this or not, he did not know, but she seemed more and more attractive by the minute. However he was a professional and he did not under any circumstance lose control of the situation.

Backing away from her slowly he returned to his desk and sat down, picking up the Daily Prophet again and flicking to the page he was at before, like none of that had just happened. Standing there Theia didn't know quiet what to do, so feeling a little uneasy she asked him if she could use his floo powder to get home.

"Of course Miss Black," he said not looking up from his paper, then added, "Now that you've come back to the light"

She turned back to face him a look of incredulity upon her face, "Excuse me?"

He merely kept reading his paper, ignoring her indignation at his remarks.

"How could you possibly think after that, that I am a Death Eater?" she said anger bubbling inside her. She had just let him violate her in order to prove to him that she was on the right side and always had been, "The Veritiserum is still in my system and I can tell you now that I have never been nor will I ever become a Death Eater"

He looked sideways at her, but she had not noticed, instead she had turned around, grabbed some floo powder and gone home. Despite her sudden outburst Snape smirked at her as she left, this year would be slightly more amusing with her in it.

Xxx

Theia arrived at school two days later with the rest of the people she had been sharing her summer with. Sitting either side of her at the Welcoming feast was Adrian and Draco. Theia had done a lot of thinking since she had found out that Voldemort had finally gotten the prophecy, well one of the prophecies. He had not told Snape what the prophecy had contained so she very much doubted that he had told Lucius, then again Lucius had been key to finding the prophecy in the first place. Either way Theia's thought had led her to only one other link and that was Draco.

Looking sideways at him she decided to make her first move as soon as she could and that was to gain Draco's trust. However she couldn't do that sitting at the dinner table, she was just going to have to wait for the right moment, or set up the right moment.

Theia hadn't realised it but when she was not looking at Draco she was looking at Snape, this had not gone unnoticed by him. Smirking slightly he decided that he would get her attention by raising his eyebrows at her. It worked, she noticed the change in his features and woke up to herself. Blushing as always she averted her eyes to the Headmaster who was giving his start of term speech.

Lost in all her thoughts she had not realised that the rest of the school was getting up and ready to go to bed.

"Theia are you coming, or would you prefer to sleep on the table?" Adrian asked her slightly amused.

"What? Yeah I'm coming, sorry my mind was elsewhere" she said as she got up and followed him to common room.

The next day she began her plan to get Draco on her side.

He was sitting in the common room, attempting to complete a very hard Transfiguration essay; transfiguration was not his strong point. Making her way towards him she intended to help him out, unfortunately she was beat to him by Marcus Crassus, a seventh year whom she knew to be related to the Mulciber family. Quickly changing direction she sat in a chair that had its back to the two Death Eater relatives. Silently she listened to the conversation between the two, it appeared that Crassus was after the same thing she was, information on the prophecy, except he wasn't out to get revenge for her mother.

"Malfoy, I hear you're moving up in the ranks" he said, the sneer evident in his voice.

"Don't know what you mean Crassus" Draco said, clearly not willing to part with the information that he had.

Theia heard Marcus move closer to Draco, trying to force the idea that they were on the same side.

"Oh come on Malfoy you know exactly what I'm talking about, you've got information lad, why don't you share a bit about it, what exactly did that prophecy say about our Lord?"

"I don't know, my father never told me what it was about" he lied

"Draco, we're on the same side mate, you can tell me, you know if it's money you want I have that, you know who my father is"

Personally Theia thought he was being a bit too forward in announcing what he wanted, what sort of Slytherin was he if he couldn't be sly and cunning?

"Look all I know, is the prophecy isn't even about the Dark Lord, I don't even know why he wants it ok, and my father didn't even tell me that, I over heard him talking to my mother, now will you leave me alone?" he blurted out, frustrated at this goon.

"Sure mate, thanks for the inside info" he said walking away, as he did Theia saw him wink.

She got part of the information that she had wanted but she decided she still needed Draco on her side she came out of her hiding spot and sat down next to him.

"Hey Draco need a hand with that?" She asked politely. He frowned slightly at her wondering why she would want to help him after the history his father and her mother had. "I could see that you were having a bit of trouble, I thought you'd appreciate the help" she added, her radiating smile held him captive. If she had to use her looks she would.

"Alright" he muttered.

Theia spent the next hour beside Draco helping him getting through his Transfiguration homework, and doing a little bit of family history. She needed to know her enemy if she was going to fight him, and her enemy's son was the perfect way to do this.

In the end she had learnt a little more about the way that Lucius Malfoy worked, and the influence he had over his son. All Draco wanted to do was to make him proud, although he never said that, Theia could tell. It appeared that it wasn't easy for Draco to do that, turning him against his own father would be easy. But if that happened Theia had no source of information. She decided not to feed his ego too much and make him think he didn't need his father, but eventually she would save him from all of that, she would get him out of there. For the time being she needed him where he was.

The thing that occupied Theia's thoughts as she made her way to dinner that night was the fact that the prophecy that her family had been protecting, that Voldemort had been so eager to get his hands on, wasn't even about him. It didn't make sense to Theia, unless the prophecy contained something about an enemy, Dumbledore perhaps. No that wouldn't make sense either, Dumbledore would know about it. What if it was her family, what if it contained something to do with her mother or grandmother…or her? The colour flooded from Theia face and she slowed her pace slightly. Thinking it through, it made sense for it to be about her or one of her family members, after all they had been guarding it, and they were the ones being punished just for its existence. Coming to a stop outside the Great Hall Theia found that she wasn't very hungry anymore, she knew what she needed and that was another lead, she had to find out what this prophecy was about. Turning around she ran head long into Adrian.

"Theia where have you been, I thought we were supposed to meet in the library for the last period, you know our free period where we going to look up the properties of the Galapagos Fungi" he said annoyed.

She stared blankly at him, why had she not remembered that, she wasn't usually forgetful like that. "Adrian I am so sorry, I completely forgot" she said hoping he would forgive her for her stupidity.

"It's ok, don't worry about it. Hey are you ok, you've been acting really odd lately"

Theia frowned at him, "Adrian we've only been back one day, how could I have been acting really odd lately?" she asked a slight smile on her face.

He frowned at her, and then raised an eyebrow as he explained what he meant, "I don't just mean this year, I mean for a while. Do you know how many owls I sent you over the summer?" he asked looking for the traitorous look of guilt.

However all she looked was confused, so he answered for her, "Overall, I sent you twenty two owls, do you know how many I got back?" he asked, knowing that she was not going to answer, he did again, "I got back four owls, Theia, only four"

Theia didn't know what to say, then disappointment in his voice nearly ripped her in two but she didn't remember getting all those owls, she only remembered the four that she had replied to. What was happening to her?

"Adrian something is wrong with me" she said, suddenly scared.

Adrian frowned, "You…You don't remember getting them all?" he asked concerned leaning forward and placing a hand on her shoulder.

Theia merely shook her head. She suddenly felt sick, and her breathing picked up.

"Adrian, I… I'm gonna be sick" she said running for the nearest bathroom.

Once there she headed straight for the sink coughing violently and then throwing up the contents of her stomach. A cry of pain escaped her lips as she realised she was coughing up blood. Shaking, she backed away from the sink. The sickening feeling in her stomach was subsiding but her head was spinning slightly. Nothing she couldn't handle. She didn't need to make a big deal out of this, she would be fine. Walking back to the sink she turned on the water and, washing away the blood and splashing her face with the water she walked out of the bathroom.

The dizziness didn't subside for quiet a few hours forcing Theia to retire to her bed earlier than she wanted to. There were more opportunities for her to get close to Draco that she was missing because she couldn't handle a few moments of a spinning room. Angry with herself she laid down in her bed and felt sleep drag her away from the conscious realm.

The next day she woke feeling slightly better, well at least the spinning had stopped. This day was promising to be better then the last. At breakfast Adrian fussed over her, pleading with her to go to Madame Pomfrey, he had seen the blood on her white school shirt and figured that she had been coughing it up.

"Adrian I am not going to the hospital wing, I feel better ok" she explained, stopping him mid way through his latest argument in which he would go to Dumbledore, not likely to happen.

"Theia why is Adrian suggesting you go to the hospital wing?"

Theia and Adrian both turned to see Fred and George standing behind them.

"Fred, George how are we?" she asked smiling cheerfully.

"Well we came over to let you know that Sammy boy isn't doing so well," Said Fred

"But we'd like to know why you're being told to go and see the Hogwarts Healer" George added.

Theia looked at them both, intending to ignore the part of the conversation that involved her telling them that she was sick. The part about Sam on the other hand was much more intriguing , she wondered why their fellow Gryffindor wasn't doing so well.

"What's wrong with Sam?" She asked.

The twins looked at each other then back at Theia, in unison they told her, "We think he's a traitor"

Theia frowned. She had been expecting something more along the lines of he's not coping with school or he's having girl troubles, but this was way more then she could handle.

"Look, guys I know it may have seemed like Snape gave an convincing argument on that, but he didn't, I'm not a spy and neither is Sam" she said slightly irritated, rising out of her chair as she did so and intending to head to class.

"Theia we don't mean traitor to the good side, we think he's a traitor to Umbridge, we think he's working for her"

This made Theia frown even further. Umbridge the annoying new Defence teacher, was certainly annoying, but she had only been here two days, how could they think anything like that. What did working for even mean?

"Guys, I'm not sure that that's anything to worry about, she's only been here two days." Then seeing the looks on their faces she added, "I know why she's here ok, she spying on Dumbledore, for the _ministry_, not Voldemort" She smiled at them and then walked towards her first class.

Xxx

It was coming close to the night of Halloween, and Theia along with the rest of the school were realising what nuisance Umbridge was becoming. Her educational decrees and her fluffy pink attire were no more welcome in Hogwarts then Voldemort himself. Unfortunately for Theia this was the least of her problems.

The unexplained lust for her potions master had returned but it was bad enough to be dictating her life. She didn't move without knowing if he was going to be around the corner, she didn't breath in his classes if she knew he was standing there and she didn't sleep without having him constantly intruding in her dreams. If she had been a boy the house elves would've had to change her sheets a lot more frequently. The dreams were getting so bad, that she had been reduced to casting a silencing charm around her bed before she went to sleep, just to make sure no one else could hear her. She knew that lust was a normal reaction when one was attracted to someone, but to these extremes, it just didn't seem right. This had to be more than her hormone running rampant.

It was not only her bodily reaction and wanton behaviour but the illness were getting more frequent. She had tried her best to hide them from Adrian but more than once he had caught her running to the bathroom to cough up more blood. Theia needed to calm down and she knew the perfect way to do that.

On a quiet Saturday morning she made her way to an empty classroom and moved all the chairs and desks up against the walls, leaving a nice big space in the middle of the room. She was dressed in a black singlet top and black boy leg type shorts over tan stockings, ending in slightly tattered Pointe shoes. Tying her hair back in a ponytail she sat down on the ground and did some stretches. Once she was done she slowly lifted herself up into a handstand from a sitting position, working the muscles in her arms. The pain gave her a release in much the same way as physical labour. Arching over she came into the bridge position and slowly stood up. Extending her left leg out she slowly lifted it, testing her balance once more. Inhaling and exhaling slowly she brought her leg down. She then began to work her way into a dance she had choreographed during the summer before last.

Since the extreme amounts of magic in the air at Hogwarts did not allow for electrical appliances, Theia sang the music in her mind, and sometimes out loud. After a little while she noticed the effects that the slow contemporary dance was having on her, the effects she had been after. A small smile appeared on her face as the vaguely spinning head and slight nausea dissipated. Her calmness soon became excitement as she gained a burst of energy. She had not danced like this in a very long time and it was exciting to be back into it. Her dancing took on a more energetic spirit, she began to leap higher into the air, coming down and landing gracefully on the ground, lowering herself to turn on the floor and leap back up again. As the music in her head changed once more she found her self pirouetting and ending with her leg up high, her eyes closed and slow spin and she gradually brought her leg down.

She slowly opened her eyes to reveal her potions master watching her from the closed door. She hadn't even heard him come in let alone close the door behind him. She was quiet suddenly angry, she had come here to get away from him, to get away from her inappropriate thoughts. Swallowing hard she looked over at him, waiting for him to explain why he was there. It was then that she realised there was parchment in his hands.

"I assume you're here for something" she said frustrated that he wasn't saying anything, then added, "_Professor_"

His penetrating gaze seemed to burn her bright green eyes. She blushed once more. His gaze then began to wander. Moving down her bare neck, his eyes lingered on her chest, although this time it was not as exposed. Moving his eyes down her body he came to a stop at the top of her legs, her shorts showing a lot more then she thought they did.

He slowly walked towards her and came to a stop no more then a metre away.

"I wanted to give you you're assignment results Miss Black" he said

Theia frowned suspiciously; this was too obvious for him. There had to be more to it.

"You couldn't give them to me on Monday, when we have double potions?" she asked.

"I thought your results were a little more interesting then the rest of the classes, I wanted to talk to you directly about them" he said a slight smirk on his face.

"Interesting? How so?" she asked,

"Why don't you take a look" he said handing them over to her slight irritation forcing its way into his voice as though she was wasting his time.

Still looking suspiciously over at him she took the parchment out of his hands, looking down she noticed a large spiky O at the top, peaking up at him she frowned wondering what on earth this could be about. Reading through the first couple of paragraphs Theia saw nothing wrong with the essay. The frown on her face increased as she read on. Shaking her head she looked up at him confused.

"I don't understand, what's interesting about this?"

"Miss Black, do you remember what the essay question was?"

"The properties of the…" She paused looking back down at the essay and realisation dawned on her. "I wrote the wrong essay didn't I?" she asked confusion masking her beautiful face.

"Yes Miss Black you did, did you think it was funny wasting my time like that?" he snarled, "Pay back for the accusations?" he said an ugly grimace covering his once handsome features.

"No Sir, I don't know how this happened I can write the proper one as soon as possible, before you finished marking the others"

"Detention Miss Black, and you can re-write the essay then" he spat before leaving the room, slamming the door behind him.

Theia sunk to floor, utter misery coming over her. What was happening to her? She was going insane, that's what was wrong with her. Snape had just yelled at her and all she had been able to think about was how much she wanted to kiss him. Not to mention that fact that she felt like she had dementia. What was she going to do?

_Thanks for reading guys __ As always a review would be much appreciated._


	12. Dangerous Combination of Emotions

**Disclaimer: If you recognise it, it's not mine. **

Severus Snape kneeled down on the threadbare carpet waiting for the return of his master. The fading light of the fire caused shadows to be flung around the room however it did not give out much warmth. The presence of the Dark Lord smothered the heat and warmth that the fire normally would have provided; this was how Severus Snape knew his master had entered the room.

Placing himself in the seat directly in front of where Severus knelt, the Dark Lord looked down upon Severus, ready to tell him what his next mission would be.

"My Lord, what a privilege that you should choose me for a mission this important to you, I shall serve you with honour" he said, kissing the hem of the Dark Lord's robes.

The Dark Lord smirked at this show of dedication, Severus Snape his most loyal servant. "Severus, my dearest servant, this mission is indeed important to me, it concerns my plans for the prophecy" he paused waiting to see the effect this had on his servant. Severus as always did not show any sign of emotion.

"My Lord whatever you wish of me shall be done"

Smirking, the Dark Lord went on, "Severus, I have someone within Hogwarts that had been doing the dirty work for this operation; however his work was only to make your job easier. I need you to be closer with one of your students Severus, very close. I think you know which one I mean, you will have noticed her, we have spoken about her once before. You must do this without attracting the attention of that meddling old fool." He paused once again waiting for Severus to say something.

"My Lord, may I ask why I am to get close to her?"

The dark Lord merely looked down at Severus, amused at his boldness. He decided he would partially answer his question. "I need her close to one of my own for reasons that will become apparent later on. Now leave me"

"Of course my Lord, I will bring you honour" Severus said kissing the hem of the Dark Lords robes once more and shuffling backwards on his hands and knees, towards the door. Not till he was out side the door did he stand and leave the manor.

**xxx**

Theia sat at the dinner table on Monday night, accompanied by Adrian and Draco. She had told Adrian what had happened and this time he was pleading with her to go to the hospital wing instead of her detention.

"Theia what if you've been poisoned again?" he asked, concern absorbing his tone.

She turned to him intent on telling him to drop it when she heard a hacking cough from beside her. Turning back the other way she saw that Draco was choking on his food. Thumping his chest with his fist, he managed to get it out and the coughing subsided.

"Did you just say she was poisoned?" he asked, his pale cheeks a bright pink.

"Yes I was over the summer but that's nothing to worry about now" she replied turning back to Adrian intending to go back to her argument, when they were interrupted again.

"But you've been sick since being at school?" he asked.

Theia frowned at him, "Yes a little, but it's nothing I can't handle" she paused looking at the look of concern on his face, so unlike him, "Do you know something about my poisoning?" she asked

Draco frowned at her then masked his face with a look of purest innocence; it didn't suit him. "I've got no idea how you were poisoned but I agree with Adrian, you should go to the hospital wing if you're feeling sick"

"I am not going to the hospital wing" she said leaning over and looking at Adrian's watch, "Look I've got to go, I don't want to be late to this detention" she said, getting up and walking out of the hall.

Once outside the hall she leaned against the nearest wall, clutching her head. She had felt it as soon as she had stood up, the spinning was back and it was excruciatingly nauseating. Breathing in and out she pushed away from the wall and began to walk to the dungeons.

Knocking on the door with shaky hands, Theia waited for a reply. Hearing it she opened the door and stumbled in, closing the door behind her. Turning to look at him, it hit her like a gust of wind from a tornado. She became flushed within seconds and her breathing had become painful. Trying to gain some control of herself she slid into the chair provided for her.

"Miss Black, since your memory seems to be failing you, I have written the essay question at the top of you parchment, start" he said seemingly unaware of her bodily malfunctions.

For the next two hours Theia sat there fighting the spinning in her own head, doing her best to concentrate on the parchment in front of her. It was getting harder and harder to concentrate and harder and harder to breath. She couldn't do it anymore. She pushed herself away from her table and her breathing becoming frantic.

"Pro…fessor… I… I…" She clutched at her chest.

Snape ran out from behind his desk just has Theia fell from her chair, "Miss Black can you hear me?" he said urgently

Desperately Theia nodded, wheezing.

Laying her down gently Snape went to fetch another bezoar, returning quickly he put it to her mouth and waited for it to take effect. Her breathing eased and she sighed closing her eyes, inhaling deeply. She noticed that she was lying in her professor's arms and her eyes flickered open.

He could see the dark rings around her eyes and the slight redness that had accompanied last time she had been poisoned. Now that he thought about it, she had looked like this since the start of term. None of the redness or dark rings had had a chance to move from her gorgeous green eyes. As her breathing steadied itself he also noticed that her chest was once again exposed. Grimacing he thought she really needed to get bigger tops.

"Thankyou Professor, again" She said from her position in his arms, her eyes full of lust, noticing the way that he had been staring at her chest.

What was she thinking, she had just been poisoned again and she was flirting with her teacher. His very touch seemed to burn her, even though his cold pale hands sent shivers down her spine. Her breathing became slightly elevated once more as she thought about her position. She decided to sit up, bringing her self a little closer to him.

"Pleasure Miss Black" he said, administering all his self control. Although he needn't, he did have a mission to do, which allowed him to lose all the self control he had. She leaned forwards ever so slightly, chewing on her lip and peeking up at him through her eyelashes, she knew she could have him if she wanted to. But could he do it? Standing up, he walked back towards his desk, leaving her to get up herself. She said nothing, but got up and looked down at her work. She was as done as she could be and so handed the essay over to her potions master.

He avoided her gaze as he took the parchment from her hands. "Very well Miss Black you may go, however I suggest you take a trip to Madame Pomfrey"

Theia said nothing as she left the room, merely smiled in his direction and then closed the door gently behind her.

Xxx

"I can't do it"

"Severus I understand, however I must insist that you keep on with your mission from Voldemort, it is vital you maintain his trust"

"By sleeping with one of my students?"

"Severus it need not come to that, if you could have an open relationship with Miss Black, that does not involve physical elements, I believe that would suffice"

Snape look livid. But it was not because he was being forced to form a bond with a student, but because he was undoubtedly attracted to her. It wasn't the fact that he didn't want to be sexual, it was the fact that he did. Of course he would not admit that to Dumbledore.

Glaring at Dumbledore, Severus thought about all the things that could be running around that brilliant mind. No doubt the headmaster knew or thought he knew how Severus really felt about Theia. And there it was the knowing sparkle in his eyes.

Irritated Severus scowled at the headmaster, daring him to ask if he truly felt for Theia. In which he would answer no because that was the truth, he felt nothing for her, except lust. However the headmaster said nothing merely proceeded to take a lemon sherbet from the bowl on his claw shaped desk.

Inhaling deeply in order to calm down, Severus decided to just suit the headmasters needs, "I will do my best headmaster" Wearing his usual mask of neutrality, he thought over his mission from the dark lord and thought about the other assailant here at Hogwarts. And what were they doing to make his job easier?

"Headmaster, do you have any idea who could possibly be abetting me with this task? I would have thought Draco, but as he is only a boy…" he trailed off, knowing it would not matter to the dark lord how old he was.

Looking up at Severus with a thoughtful look upon his aged features he answered, "No unfortunately not Severus, however I do have some ideas for what they could be doing to her"

Severus interest was spiked; he had thought a lot on the subject and always felt like the answer was hiding just beyond his reach.

"Your ideas headmaster?" Severus asked

"I believe it is linked in with her poisoning; however I don't think that she is being poisoned on purpose, I think it is a reaction to a potion she is being fed, the question is Severus, _what_ potion?"

Severus features screwed up in a thoughtful manner, his keen and penetrating mind setting to the task of figuring out if she exhibited any behaviour related to a potion, and what potion. He thought through her symptoms when she was having an attack. She became flushed, had difficulty breathing, shivered at times, coughed up blood, and had once had a seizure. Dark circles appeared beneath her eyes, and red rimmed them. Then he thought back to the day he had fed her Vertiserum, his closeness to her resulted in some of the same reactions. Flushed cheeks, heavy breathing, and shivers down her spine. It could only be called lust… the red eyes…

"Headmaster, I think I know what potion is being given to her…"

Xxx

Theia had been reduced to staying in bed all of Tuesday and all of Wednesday. She had not been able to stop throwing up blood and sweating like she was stuck in the middle of the desert. It had been two of the worst days of her life.

She didn't know if she could take much more of this pain and dizziness. As she was stuck in bed all that was left to her was her thoughts. She thought about when the sickly feelings had started. At her house when she had been poisoned. 'Ok so what had happened since then' she asked herself, determined to get to the bottom of this. She knew that she had only gotten worse since her first poisoning and she was having the same symptoms over and over again. Someone who was there that night and who was with her at school was poisoning her, but whom? None of the others that she went to school with would have done that to her she knew that. So it was an adult…

Sitting up abruptly in bed and being rewarded with a fresh wave of nausea, Theia threw herself out of bed and ran to the bathroom, blood practically pouring from her mouth. As she reached the toilet she let her waves of nausea heave the non-existent contents of her stomach up and in the bowl. When she felt like she could stand she took a look at herself in the mirror to see the extent of the damage. She gasped at her reflection. She looked like death warmed up. The red around her eyes had almost completely consumed them. Her hair was tattered, knotted and messy and she had bruised herself in numerous places from the several times that she had flung herself out of bed in an attempt to reach the bathroom. She thought she knew who it was but she didn't want to believe it. She didn't understand… then again he did have motive…

Theia's stomach gave a huge lurch and she found herself once more in front of the toilet. This is where Snape found her.

As he walked in and spotted her lying on the floor, his first thought was not that she was throwing up but that she was sitting there in a red bra and underwear and nothing more. Sighing and ignoring his urges he walked forward and grabbed her hair, holding it out of the line of fire. She jumped but barely had time to show her surprise at his presence, before she was throwing up once more.

Severus looked down at her, skilfully ignoring the unpleasantness in front of him and concentrating on Theia's face. Her eyes were almost completely red and he could see many bruises on her neck and upper arms. She was a mess.

When she had finished vomiting blood she looked up at the man that had joined her in the bathroom.

"How did you get up here?" she asked her voice coming out in a whisper, her throat burning due to the extended amount of time hurling.

"Teachers, even male teachers can get up to dormitory, girls and boys" he replied, looking down at her, an expression that Theia could not quiet describe playing on his face.

"Well not meaning to be rude, but as you can see I'm barely wearing anything and as I'm sure you know it's not entirely appropriate for you to see me like this"

"You're a woman like any other, it's nothing I have not seen before" he replied, standing up and offering her his hand.

She looked up at him, and second guessed her judgment on him. 'No, he's the only one that makes sense' she thought, taking his hand.

She was brought inappropriately close to him as she jumped up but was also set on by new waves of nausea. She tipped forward slightly and he grabbed hold of her waist to support her. She avoided his gaze as her skin burned from his touch.

"You really should go, I'm fine" she said pulling herself away from him.

"I was sent here to check on you and find out why you have not been in class for two days. Have you been like this for two days?" he asked a note of concern in his voice.

Supporting herself on the sink she stared at him 'Was he feeling guilty now?' she thought.

"Yes, but I'm getting better ok trust me, it's less time between throwing up and the nausea is getting less, just please go" fear was getting the better of her.

"Of course, I shall see you in classes tomorrow" he said before turning to leave.

Not before he was gone did he hear her throw herself at the toilet once more and vomit. The Dark Lord could not possibly want this.

Xxx

Theia was feeling slightly better on the Thursday and decided that she had better make an attempt to make it to classes. Hopefully she could last the entire day without feeling sick. As she walked down the corridors that led to the Entrance Hall she found herself thinking about her discovery, the person that had been poisoning her. She hoped that she was wrong but it made too much sense.

She had not been paying attention to where she was going and the resulting collision with another person sent her crashing to the ground.

The vein in his temple throbbed as the anger he had been carrying around since his meeting with the headmaster threatened to explode upon the person who had just run into him. As Theia looked up and saw the livid expression on his face, she also felt her stomach drop.

"Professor I am so sorry, I should have been looking where I was going" She said scrambling up to her feet.

Seeing who had run into him, his anger subsided somewhat, "Never mind Miss Black" he said then paused as though feeling nervous about saying what he was about to say, "How are you feeling?" he asked, clearly uncomfortable with his show of concern.

"I…I'm feeling much better, thankyou sir" she said smiling up at him, her cheeks filling with blood. 'Theia get a grip you idiot, he's trying to kill you'

As he watched her he noticed the red rims around her eyes had gotten worse. She looked absolutely dreadful and she had lost a tonne of weight. He also noticed that although she had not been given the potion for two days she was still eliciting the same emotions in his presence. Sneakily he slid himself into her mind, but for some reason it was harder to get in.

Theia fought to keep him out of her mind, she had been teaching herself the art of occlumancy but she really wasn't that adept at it. Sooner or later he would win out and she could not let that happen. Fear jolted through her body like an electric shock and she pulled away from him.

"I'm sorry Sir but I must be going" she said her voice laced with panic, as she walked around him and ran all the way to the end of the corridor. .

Xxx

She had a free period right after lunch and just before potions so she decided to fill it with her dancing. She needed to get him off her mind; she could not fear him and lust for him at the same time. It was a dangerous combination of emotions.

Going back to the same empty classroom, she once again cleared the middle of the room. She decided to take the first ten minutes to do her stretches as carefully and as gracefully as she could manage. She was going to choreograph a new routine, one that would certainly test her as a dancer. She knew what she wanted out of the dance. She knew she wanted it to seem simpler then it was, but at the same time hard enough to please an audience. Slow smooth motions that told of her tranquillity as a child and heated passionate motions of leaping across the stage and into the air, which represented the toil in her life. It was a story of how she had felt at the most important moments of her life.

Ignoring the nausea that had just taken over her she began. She made a note of every move she wanted to use, and when she wanted to use it. Every time she found her next position in the dance she began again, flowing everything she had into one. She had been there for twenty minutes when she was interrupted.

He hadn't said anything but she had noticed him all of a sudden, leaning on one of the desks. He can't have been there too long, she was sure she would have noticed him sooner.

"Hello Professor" she said.

"Good afternoon Miss Black" he said, not bothering to explain why he was watching her.

He could see the colour rising in her cheeks and smirked in her direction. She would have had her potion by now and all without knowing. He did not want to do what he was intending to do to her. But he knew he had to, knew that she was just another sacrifice in Dumbledore's master plan. But then he reasoned with himself, he did want to do this, he did want her; he just knew it was wrong.

"How have you been feeling today?" he asked ignoring her lusty reactions.

She looked at him slightly confused, how could he know that she would be feeling off. Obviously he wouldn't ask if he didn't suspect.

"I…I've been feeling a little nauseas but other then that fine, why do you ask Professor?" She said walking towards him.

"I have been thinking about your poisoning, and I assumed you were feeling off again, since you are back among the one poisoning you"

She had come right up to him and sat beside him, "Yes well, I guess its just something I'll have to live with until I can leave here" she said, secretly hoping he had the answer to her problems, that that was the reason he had come to see her and was asking how she was feeling.

"I do not have an answer Miss Black" he said seeing right through her mind, she did leave it very wide open. A thought struck him. It would be the perfect excuse for them to spend so much time together. . .

"Miss Black, how would you feel about Occlumency lessons?" he asked, before he could stop himself.

She looked up at him clearly not expecting him to say that. Why would he offer Occlumency lessons? She didn't trust him, he was probably trying to weaken her, more opportunity to poison her, kill her slowly. Did he know how she felt around him? Did he know what being around him for all that time would do to her?

"That would be great" she said with much enthusiasm. 'Theia you moron what are you doing?'

"We start tonight, eight o'clock my office" he left the room.

What was she thinking? She could not be with him alone for any amount of time; he would surely take his chance to kill her. No, she was being silly he wouldn't outright kill her while Dumbledore was here. Then what was he getting at?

Too distracted to dance anymore she got dressed back into her uniform and left the class room wondering why on Earth she agreed to private lessons with him, he clearly had a private agenda, all she had to do was figure it out.

_Thanks for reading guys _


	13. Pleasing His Master, Playing His Part

**Disclaimer: I own nothing etc etc you know the drill. **

Eight o'clock arrived and Theia was standing at the door to her potions master's office. She was nervous, as always when she came to her head of houses office. But this time it was not just because of how she felt around him but also because he would be able to see all her most private memories and thoughts, at least until she could block him. She entered after knocking and closed the door behind her. She had been working on the exercise before she had come here but it had been hard, for he was always on her mind. Whenever she had tried to imagine a blank wall, her mind had always made him appear, pushing her against the wall in a lusty passion. Every time she tried to imagine just the wind, it whispered his name or else whispered hers in his voice.

"Miss Black are you ready to begin?" he asked, getting straight to the point of their meeting.

She merely nodded, pulling her wand out from the waist band of her skirt. In doing so she had lifted part of her shirt, revealing the tiniest bit of skin covered with her serpent tattoo. He was instantly transported back to the Yule Ball and their dance together. He had known even then that he was attracted to her, that he wanted her. But like now he was too professional, had too much self control to give in to his desires. Coming back to the present he raised his wand, gave her mere seconds to prepare and then cast the spell.

Theia was ready, but she had not been expecting this. Memories that she was not even aware that she had, sprung up in front of her eyes. Theia was five years old and her mother was tickling her on the couch in their lounge room. She was eight and climbing the Eiffel Tower for the millionth time, her mum racing up behind her laughing hysterically. She was ten and her and her friends were at school playing hopscotch. Eleven and she was listening to her mother scream at her to go. Fifteen and running at Lucius Malfoy, tackling him to the ground in the middle of Diagon Alley to protect her mother. Seventeen and moaning in lust because her dreams were so vivid, his hands seemed so real on her bare skin.

Without warning he let go of her mind. She fell backwards and leant against the wall, panting and blushing more furiously then she had ever done in his presence, more then she had in her life. She couldn't believe that out of all the memories he had gotten into it was the one of her lust filled dreams of him. She looked mortified.

Neither one of them moved a muscle as they both replayed in their heads what he had just seen. She had been lying on a bed wearing only her underwear. He had been lying on top of her, shirtless, his hands running along her body, his lips reaching down to claim her own.

He opened his mouth intending to say something, but nothing came out, he was not sure what he could have said in a moment like that.

She did not know what to do either. Should she say something? Pretend like nothing happened and go on with the lesson? No she could not do that, he had just seen one of her most private memories and it had involved him. Suddenly Theia panicked realising exactly what this could mean and ran from the room.

She didn't stop running until she reached her common room and collapsed in one of the arm chairs. She was blissfully ignorant of the people who were staring at her, her thoughts focused solely on what had just happened.

She was so buried in her thoughts, she jumped ten feet in the air when Adrian walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Are you ok?" he asked

Breathing heavily from being frightened out of her skin, she answered that she was fine. She received a look from Adrian that said quiet clearly 'I don't believe you'.

"Sure you are… I've known you for long enough to know when you're not ok"

She looked into his pale green eyes, wondering how much she could actually tell him. Well if she was honest with herself she could tell him anything and he would never hate her for it, but how much did she want to tell him. She decided on the half truth.

"Well, Snape is giving me private lessons…"She started.

Adrian arched his eyebrows in a knowing fashion that scared Theia more than anything he could have said.

"What was that look for?" She asked, rather than stare guiltily at the ground like she thought she should.

"You know what it's for. I know what you're thinking Theia and it's a bad idea. He's too old for you"

She frowned at him… She wasn't thinking that, well not at that moment anyway. Had she really been that obvious in how much she wanted their potions master?

"Adrian I…"

"Theia, it doesn't change a thing between us but you should probably know that the rumour is going around that you two are sleeping together." He looked at her sadly as shock masked her beautiful face.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" She asked, not knowing what else she could have said.

"I only found out today. I'm your best friend, why would anyone tell me? I over heard some first years saying it in the library."

He hugged her as it looked like she was going to cry. She wasn't she was just shocked at how much everyone noticed. She thought through every time they had had a public display of …. Well not affection but… Was she really that obvious?

Adrian pulled back and looked into her bright green eyes, bringing up a pale hand to wipe her dark curly tresses out of her face. He wondered if it was true however he didn't want to ask her in case it wasn't and he offended her.

She knew he wanted to ask, she had learnt to read Adrian a long time ago much like he had learnt to tell whether she was lying or not, it helped that she happened to be an appalling liar.

"I know you want to ask Adrian, and it's ok. We're not sleeping together." she said looking down at his hands which had clasped her own. "We're not even…" She paused feeling frustrated.

There was nothing going on between them, and although it was a good thing considering the rumours, it disappointed her saying it out loud. He didn't want her. He had just had the chance to do something about it and he hadn't. Despite knowing exactly what she desired of him, he had still not wanted to make a move.

It was getting late and Theia looked around the room only to realise that everyone else had gone to bed. A sad look traced her features, somehow she still looked as beautiful as if she was smiling, and ironically that was something she had not done for a while.

Suddenly something black and fury leaped onto her lap. Theia scratched Cinders behind the ears absentmindedly. Her cat had a knack for turning up when she was most troubled. Even if he didn't make a sound she always knew he was there. It was comforting in an odd sort of way, although he was just a cat.

Adrian was still staring at her. "You want something from him don't you?"

Theia frowned at him, she didn't want him to know that, but at the same time she was relieved that someone did know, and someone she knew that she could trust.

"I… I don't know how to explain it Adrian. It just happened all of a sudden." She paused remembering when she had first noticed her feelings for him. "When I was fifteen, I noticed it. Not as bad as it is now but he affected me and I didn't understand it. You know how naive I can be." She said, smiling in his direction.

"It just kept getting worse and it didn't matter what he did or said to me all I could think about was …. Was kissing him. And it doesn't even make sense Adrian he's not good looking o… or nice and definitely not a family friend. So I don't understand why I am so infatuated with him and…. And …. It's just…."

Adrian smiled at her rambling; it really was the cutest thing. With a pang Adrian realised how much he didn't want her to feel that way about Snape. Snape didn't deserve her; she was far too good for him. She's caring and funny and intelligent and…and he loved her. He loved her. He wanted to be with her. He smiled again in spite of himself. Realising that he loved her really lifted his mood. Reality slapped him in the face however when he thought about the conversation they had just had. Frowning he tried to make her see clearly.

"Theia he really doesn't deserve you, you know that" he said gripping her hand a little harder.

"Adrian, he's not a bad person he's just…. Grumpy" She finished lamely.

"Wait you said it's been getting worse. As in your…. Longing for him is getting harder to deal with?" he asked an idea springing into his mind.

"Yes, and I just don't understand. I mean I'm not in love with the man I just… want to sleep with him" She said flinching at her own honesty.

"Yes but it's been getting worse around the same time that your poisonings are getting worse, don't you think that's a little more than a coincidence?" he said, genuinely happy at his finding.

Theia frowned. She had not told Adrian that she thought Snape was the one poisoning her. She had not talked to Adrian about it all in fact. She didn't want to admit it, she didn't want to think that Snape could possibly be doing that to her. But what would that have to do with the way that she feels about him?

"Adrian even if Snape had something to do with my poisonings what would that have to do with the way I am feeling about him?" She said standing up intending to get away from this conversation.

"Well if it was a love potion that might explain it. I heard it can be quiet poisonous if given in excessive doses" he countered.

"I am not in love with the man, nor do I _think_ that I am in love with him. Also if that was the case, don't you think that he would have made his move by now? Taken advantage of my state of mind"

She picked Cinders up and headed towards the staircase. Adrian followed her rather closely. He grabbed her arm and turned her around intent on getting her to change her mind on the matter.

She stared at his hand on her. She wasn't worried about what he would do to her; she knew that Adrian would never hurt her. However it was weird that he would press the matter so incessantly. Then again if he feared for her life maybe it made sense.

"Adrian I am going to be ok. I just have to get over this. Trust me nothing is going to happen between Snape and me" she leaned forward and gave him a one armed hug and headed up to bed.

Xxx

"Severus I require an update on how things are progressing with you and Miss Black, have you taken her yet?"

Severus currently knelt before the Dark Lord in the same room in which he accepted his task.

"My Lord, I have not. I do not wish to upset you My Lord, however subtlety is necessary and at the moment unattainable"

Voldemort said nothing in response to Severus lame excuse. He was a Death Eater, subtlety was always attainable, and his victim was always attainable.

"Severus I cannot imagine why you would tell me you can not obtain what I wish you to"

Without another word Severus was on the floor grunting in pain. Although the crutiatus curse was most painful, Severus never allowed himself to scream too loud. He was not weak and he would not allow for anyone, least of all the Dark Lord, to think that he was.

Once the pain stopped Severus concentrated his looks towards the ground waiting for what the Dark Lord said next.

"Severus I will not give you anymore chances. You will fuck her pretty little brains out before I call you next or feel my wrath"

Severus understood that he was dismissed and leaned forward to kiss the hem of the Dark Lords robes before backing out of the room. Just as he reached the door he stood up and turned towards the door.

"And Severus, you do not have long at all before I next call you"

Severus paused at the door to listen to the Dark Lords final words before exiting the room and heading for the gates to dissaperate.

Arriving in front of the Hogwarts gates he stopped a moment to think about his choices. He could always go back and lie to the Dark Lord. Tell him that he was sleeping with her but without really doing it. He lied to the Dark Lord all the time; otherwise he would have been killed a long time ago.

Severus opened the gates with a series of taps and incoherent mutterings and walked briskly up the sloping lawns. He knew that he would have to see Dumbledore now; report back to him.

Dumbledore was sitting behind his claw shaped desk; apparently he had known that Severus was coming.

"Severus, welcome," he said smiling kindly up at the pale and drawn potions master. "Please sit down"

Severus handed down his 'You know I prefer to stand' look before beginning to pace slowly in front of Dumbledore's desk, clearly agitated by what he had been told to do, which he relayed to Dumbledore in so many words.

"Severus, you are well equipped to lie to Voldemort. You have been doing it all these years" he paused looking at the stressed man in front of him before continuing, "I suggest that you keep your relationship with Miss Black professional"

"Headmaster, I was planning on keeping it that way, however I must say, adding to the quantity of lies I am already trying to hide, it may be difficult to keep this one concealed"

"I have the utmost faith in you Severus" he said, his piercing blue eyes sparkling knowingly.

Xxx

Theia spent the next morning listening to Adrian's arguments against Snape.

"Theia, how does this not make sense to you?" Adrian pressed as they headed down towards the dungeons.

"Because he is a Hogwarts teacher and a member of the Order. He is not poisoning me"

"But the timing fits. Its fits with everything the poisoning and your unexplained feelings of lust…"

"Adrian" she said holding up her hand to silence him. "The feelings started when I was fifteen. Just before mum died. The poisonings didn't start until the end of the last summer holidays"

"They may have been giving you larger doses over time Theia; I don't think you should rule it out"

"They?" She asked, "You think there's more people involved?" She raised one perfectly shaped eyebrow over her eye and looked inquiringly at him. In truth she had never thought about more than one person being involved although now she did think about it, it made sense. "Wait that makes sense, some one would have to be feeding it to me and I don't see how he would do that as he does sit anywhere near me during meals"

"Exactly, someone else has to be giving it to you, but if it is a love potion then he has to be the one making it for the effects to be aimed towards himself"

"No he only has to add one ingredient, the ashwinder egg, the other ingredients don't affect who my feelings are intended towards" Theia stopped talking abruptly as she had realised she had been caught into Adrian's argument, " But hey that doesn't mean that I am being poisoned by a love potion and it does not mean that it is Snape"

"Eww did I just hear love potion and Snape in the same sentence. I knew you were weird Black but I didn't know you were that weird" came a voice from behind them.

They both turned to see Melissa Carren, the same girl Theia had tried so hard to befriend at the beginning of their school career. Needless to say it had not worked out and Theia had stopped trying, deeming her unworthy of her time and energy.

"Sod off Carren" Adrian sneered, turning both him and Theia in the opposite direction.

Melissa looked like she was about to say something but was interrupted by the appearance of Snape.

Theia felt her cheeks flush instantly in his presence, remembering their last encounter. She wondered what he could possibly be thinking at that moment, however there was no way for he to tell as he was not looking at her at all.

They filed into the classroom and with a flick of his wand the instructions for the lesson were on the board. She proceeded to work on her healing potion, trying to ignore Adrian hissing in her ear the whole time.

'

It was about half way through the lesson when Theia felt it. She didn't think that she would be able to recognise it when it happened but she had and she wondered if he was just testing her or if he was trying to get in undetected. If so he was doing a poor job of it. Instantly Theia worked on getting her barriers up and blocking him out of her mind. He already knew what she thought about him, that she fantasised about sleeping with him, what more could he possibly want to know? A thought struck Theia. Did he know that she and Adrian were onto him? She countered her own thoughts with the fact that she was arguing in Snape's favour so that could not possibly incriminate her.

What she had not realised though was that in trying to block him out she had stopped doing her potion. She could not concentrate on both and he would definitely know that she was blocking him.

Before she knew it he was standing in front of her. She looked slowly upwards to face him, her chest heaving.

"Miss Black I see that you have been distracted by something would you mind telling the class what that is?" he asked with a slight smirk.

Theia froze. She didn't know what to say or what to do. Normally she was good at thinking off the top of her head but at the moment she could think of no cover story.

"Very well Miss Black, detention tonight eight o'clock." He sneered before swirling around in all his billowy glory and heading back behind his desk.

Theia said nothing but stared back down at her work, trying to process what had just happened. Yes he was possibly the scariest teacher here at Hogwarts but she was a seventh year potions student, she should be somewhat used to it by now. Why had she frozen like that?

Well stupid question really, she thought to herself. You know why you froze and it's because you wanted to jump him right there and then and you couldn't get it off your mind. Theia mentally slapped herself and turned to Adrian who looked pointedly at her.

"I know" she said returning to her potion. "I know".

Xxx

Fear rattled Theia like there was no tomorrow, as she approached the potions master's office at eight o'clock that night. She didn't want to think about what he was going to do to her and it made her sick but also a little excited.

'Stop it Theia, he is a bad man' she thought to herself.

She heard a low "come in" from the other side of the wooden door and pushed open the door. Once inside she could see that he was not behind his desk but rather standing in front of it, like he wanted to get this over and done with, like he would physically be involved in her punishment. 'Theia get a bloody grip'

"Professor, what would you like me to do?" She asked, her voice shaking slightly.

A small smirk appeared on his face as he looked down at her nervous figure.

"I think you know why you froze in that classroom today Miss Black" was all he said.

Theia paused not knowing how much she should admit. Deciding on limited information she responded. "I know you were trying to get into my head"

"Yes I was, and you realised it and blocked me" he stated, still in his place in front of his desk.

"Then why did you put me on detention if you knew that you were the reason I wasn't concentrating on my potion?" she asked looking down.

Before she knew what was happening Snape was standing uncomfortably close to her and had his hands rested under her chin and was lifting her head up to look at him.

"I only wanted to see if there was more to that dream Miss Black"

"I…" Theia didn't know what to do, her body told her to go with what he was doing, of course there was more to the dream; of course she wanted to have sex with him. However another feeling was threatening to take over. Fear. She knew that he had to be making the potion that was poisoning her; he was the reason that she wanted him to take her right here against the door.

She needed to get her priorities right, she needed to think straight. She needed him not to stroke the back of his hand down the side of her face and she needed her body to stop behaving the way it was.

"I'm going to take that as a yes, Miss Black" he said smiling.

Theia's breathing accelerated and she was feeling quiet dizzy. She stared up into the obsidian eyes of the man who had her pinned to the door. She wanted him she knew she did. She also knew that she was getting poisoned by him. The dizziness was not helping her think straight; she was going around in circles. Before she had made up her mind, he had leant his head down and claimed her lips with his own.

She couldn't help it. Her body responded instantly to the feel of his lips on hers. His pale spidery hand reached up and cupped her face, his other wrapped around her waist pulling her towards him. Theia found her hands creeping up his torso to wrap them around his neck. The hand around her waist found its way under her skirt and gripped her arse conveniently only half covered by her racy underwear. She moaned into his mouth at the sudden intrusion of her private areas.

Theia could feel all her desire pooling between her legs, and could feel his arousal pressed against her abdomen. Could she really sleep with the guy? Yes, yes she could.

Snape finally pulled back from the kiss, smirking at how easy it had been to pull her in. The potion really did work.

"Wow" she said, not knowing what else to say, "I… don't think I was expecting that"

She frowned at the confusing nature of her own sentence. Of course she knew that was going to happen. She couldn't let it go any further though, she had told Adrian nothing would happen between her and Snape. "Professor, I should go, we…we can't do this" she said pushing him away from her and turning to open the door.

Before she could get it open he had leaned over her head and leant his hand against the door. "Miss Black do you really expect me to let you go now?" he whispered into her ear, placing his free hand on her waist.

She felt breathless; he was refusing to let her go? Didn't this prove he had nothing but dishonourable intentions towards her? What if she refused, would he rape her? All these thoughts whirled around in her head and she didn't know what to do. Everything seemed like such a hard decision when it came to him. She decided to turn and face him, fear evident in her gorgeous green eyes.

"Professor this is wrong, we can't do this" she said avoiding his gaze, her voice shaky.

"Miss Black you are here on detention, you will do as I say" he answered, "I already know that you want this, why are you trying to run away?" he whispered leaning down to her ear. His breath felt good against her neck and she nearly moaned out loud.

Apparently this had not gone unnoticed by her potions master who led her to the desk behind them. He pushed her roughly against it, spreading her legs in the process; he was getting too impatient for his own good. But little did she know, he was raging a war in his own mind. He needed to do this for his master, so he could keep him satisfied, play his part. But his morals did not allow for him to take advantage of her like this; while she was in this condition. He had sat her on the desk, her skirt had risen slightly and his hands rested on the top of her legs. Gods he wanted her. Nervously she chewed on her lip stud, not knowing what he wanted to do and when he was going to do what he wanted to do.

The stud chewing was the last straw for him, leaning in he cupped her face in his left hand and brought his lips to hers, crushing them in his crazy passionate lust. She could not suppress the moan that came from her as he pushed himself upon her, his hands coming down and sliding up her legs and grasping her hips, pulling her roughly towards him. He slid his tongue into her waiting mouth, eliciting a moan of pleasure from her and him.

He moved his hands up and removed her robes, sliding them off her shoulders and leaving it lying on the desk. Her shirt was the next to make the trip away from her body, their lips never parting. Finally she broke away, inhaling deeply and working on the buttons of his usual black cloak. He looked down into her lust filled eyes as she worked on his buttons. There was something about her that made her so attractive to him, and not just the obvious. Her face of course was typically beautiful, but there was something else…

She was taking too long with his coat and so he leaned in kissing the crook of her neck while taking of the coat himself. He was rewarded with a moan from Theia, who lost track of the buttons as soon as his lips touched her neck.

As soon as his coat was off his shirt was off and Theia could see that he was actually quiet built and toned. She raised her hand and slid it down his chest. It was then that it hit her where she was and who she was with. Her breath caught in her throat when she realised what she was doing. Slowly she turned her head up to look into his eyes, fully aware that his hands were resting on the bare skin of her thighs. Before she could say anything however he had leant down and kissed her once more.

He pulled at her skirt, eventually leaving it lying on the floor. She ran her hands through his hair pulling his face towards her unconsciously grinding against him. She leaned back on the desk. His eyes raked her partially naked body, his breathing getting heavier as his desire overwhelmed him.

She looked up at him shyly, and sat up coming closer to him. Reaching her hands down she unbuckled his belt and pulled his pants from his waist, her hands shaking. Noticing how nervous she was he grabbed her hands to steady them. He leaned in to her ear and whispered, "Nervous?"

His breath on her neck made her sigh in pleasure and turned her head to him her mouth slightly open. He took the opportunity and kissed her, pushing his tongue into her mouth and pushing her back onto the desk. His hands slipped up her sides and around to her back, his expert fingers unclipping her bra in one movement. Next he reached down pushing her underwear off her.

Finally they were both naked, kissing like there was no tomorrow. But they both knew that they wanted more, the only difference between them was that Theia was nervous, Severus was excited.

Why was she so nervous? She had wanted this for quiet a while now he knew that, so why has it taken them so long to get to this stage. Unless….

He put his hands to her hips lifting them ever so slightly, before he entered her, a little too roughly. She inhaled sharply, shock overtaking the pain. Shock masked Severus' face as he felt how tight she was around him. They were paused in a ridiculous pose while both of them took in what had just happened.

"You're a virgin?" He asked.

She looked up at him shyly at first and then changed her expression to something close to indignation, "Why does that surprise you?"

He looked down at her and thought about it. Why did it surprise him? Because he finds her attractive doesn't mean every male does. Who was he kidding of course every male found her attractive.

"You're young and extremely attractive," he said, leaning down closer to her, his lips mere millimetres away from hers, "I would have thought someone would have tried to by now and I had also assumed that you would have let them"

"I…" she paused, her cheeks flushing, "I haven't wanted anyone but you for so long now"

He said nothing but responded by pulling back out of her until just the tip of his penis remained in her, never looking away from her.

"Be gentle" She whispered looking up at him.

Slowly he pushed back into her, there eyes locked together has a grimace of pain crossed her face. Closing the gap between them he pulled her into a passionate kiss as he pulled out of her and then pushed back in, faster this time. A moan of pain mixed with pleasure escaped her.

He kept the kiss going as he once more pulled out of her and pushed back in. She squirmed beneath him and finally broke the kiss to breathe and cry out. He began to move faster, ignoring her pain and focusing on his pleasure.

"Please, slow down" she panted, the pain becoming more acute the faster he went.

He ignored her once more, he knew that it would get better for her soon. He lent down kissed her neck and slid his hands up her side. His touch felt good on her skin, and her pain began to subside. He came up from kissing her neck and looked her in the eye. He slowed down, coming almost to a stop.

She smiled lightly up at him. It was feeling better. Pleasurable.

"Kiss me"

Smirking, he grabbed her wrists and held them behind her back, "Say you're mine"

A look of confusion crossed her face, "I…."

He applied a small amount of pressure to her wrists, "Say that you are mine" he repeated.

"I…" She closed her eyes and sighed in pleasure; he was still moving inside of her. He moved faster noticing the reaction he was getting out of her, "I'm…I'm… you…yours" she gasped.

"You will never touch another male" he said speeding up once more.

She opened her eyes, struggling not to moan out loud. He was so possessive of her already, was that healthy? A flicker of fear crossed her face, thankfully he did not see it.

"Never" she panted, feeling a climax coming, and moaning loudly as he reached down and kissed her neck.

One of his hands let go of her wrists and slid up her left leg as he pumped into her. Both of them were on the very edge of release as he thrust into her one last time sending them both over.

He pulled out of her and leaned against the desk.

"You should get dressed, you can't stay here"

She looked sideways at him but he had started to get dressed himself. Disappointment filled her. Really what had she been expecting?

He saw the disappointment in her face. Yes, he was being harsh, but that was his way of dealing with what he had just done to her. She had to know that this was just lust there was nothing else there.

'Please tell me she is not going to cry' he thought. He could not deal with tears. However on closer inspection he could see that she was actually dealing with it a lot better then he thought she would. She wasn't happy about it but she wasn't going to cry, he could see that.

She silently got herself dressed, thinking over what had just happened. What had she done? She had just slept with her potions master. Realisation hit her and she knew she had to leave the room and never return. She couldn't keep doing this not matter how much she wanted to.

He stood not far away from her studying her face trying to figure out exactly how she was going to react. Secretly he was hating himself at that very moment. He had slept with her even though the plan was keep it professional. As soon as she had walked through the office door looking adorably nervous he had had to take her. He had given into his desires and he was ashamed of it. At least he would have real memories to show the Dark Lord.

Once she was fully dressed she looked over at him. Neither were one hundred percent sure what to say so Theia decided to break the silence. "I have to go and…and I don't think we should do this again." She said quickly and headed towards the door.

He reached the door before her and stopped her from leaving so hurriedly. "Miss Black, while I can not force you to come back here to sleep with me, I have no doubt that you will be back of your own free will" he said with a smirk.

"No, this is wrong, what we just did was wrong, I…I…we can't… Pleas just let me go" She stuttered trying to push past him.

His put his hand under her chin and lifted her head to face him. However before he could say anything to her she had pulled away from him angrily. "Let me out now" she said panicking slightly.

He smirked at her but moved to the side so she could leave without saying another word.

Xxx

_Thanks for reading guys __ Reviews and constructive criticism are always welcome._


	14. 101 Reasons to Hate Dolores Umbridge

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that is not mine **

The weather started to cool down as Halloween approached. Everyone was looking forward to the feast on the thirty first. Everyone, that was, except Theia.

It had been three days since she had been in Professor Snape's office allowing him to take full advantage of her… She had to admit though she had wanted it.

However that was not what was putting her in such a bad mood. Since leaving his office that night he had been nothing but cocky and downright rude around her, like he was showing off about having slept with one the most gorgeous seventh years. To add to that embarrassment, Theia had received her last potions essay with a large spiky D in the corner. She was fuming and was ready to barge into his office, wand drawn, demanding an answer for this inappropriate mark. No doubt he was acting out of pride as she had so deftly injured his when she refused to see him again.

After dinner that night she marched down to his office hoping that he would be there so she could yell at him for being childish and unreasonable. However when she reached his office he was not there. She turned back around and headed back away from the dungeons to the entrance hall and thinking that maybe he was with the headmaster in his office, in which case Theia would come back later. She shuddered to think what would happen if Dumbledore knew what they had done. She was considering waiting until tomorrow, when Snape walked through the large front doors of the castle. She walked briskly over to him, but stopped in her tracks when the headmaster followed quickly behind him. Both Snape and Dumbledore noticed that she had walked forward to speak but was paused in front of them looking quiet stupid.

"Was there something we could do for you Miss Black?" Dumbledore asked politely, flashing her with his knowing smile and twinkling blue eyes.

"Ahh, I was just…. You know what never mind, I'll come back tomorrow" She stuttered turning to leave the two men to their business.

"Ah not to worry Miss Black I was just heading back to my office and Professor Snape here was heading back to his, I assume it is him you want to speak with" Dumbledore enquired.

All Theia could do was nod, fidgeting with the paper in her hand and chewing on her lip stud.

"Severus, might I ask you to come see me when you get back?" Dumbledore humbly asked turning his attention back to Snape.

"Of course headmaster" he replied somewhat stiffly.

"Excellent" he said clasping his hands together before making his leave.

Snape looked over at Theia, an annoyingly smug smile playing on his lips. "Follow me Miss Black, let's take our conversation somewhere a little more private shall we?" he said, gesturing for her to go first.

The walk back to the dungeons had somehow drained her of her courage and as she stood into his office she felt like a fool for coming there. She waited for him to walk in and close the door and as she did so she thought about everything that he was doing to her and her courage made a come back. However before she could so much as utter a single angry word at him he had swung her around to face him and attacked her lips with his own.

Her body reacted immediately and she deepened the kiss and brought her hand to cup the side of his face. Her body had not been too kind to her for the past three days; after having a taste of him her body had wanted more and she had been literally wrestling with herself to stay away from him. Finally she realised what she was doing and pushed him away angrily, only to be greeted with the smuggest of smiles.

Getting a grip on herself, and using all her strength not to throw herself at him, she worked up her courage once more.

"What is this?" She said angrily thrusting her essay in his face.

He merely smirked at her and proceeded to walk behind his desk and take up his seat.

"I do believe that this is your latest potions essay" he replied.

Theia's lips tightened and she crossed her arms in front of her chest while raising one eyebrow, clearly stating she was not in the mood for his humour.

However all he could think about was how sexy she was when she was angry. Indeed he was beginning to like the mission that the Dark Lord had handed down to him. He mentally kicked himself for even thinking that. It was not a good thing what he had been asked to do, especially since she had no say in it. She was a scarily beautiful young woman who deserved to be with someone her own age, someone worthy of her. He frowned and looked down at the essay trying to think of what he would say next.

"I see the problem here Miss Black, you appear to be referring to the mark I gave you"

"Obviously, I'm not a teacher but I know damn well I did not deserve that mark and you are only retaliating because I rejected you" She said angrily letting it all out.

He looked darkly up at her, a crease forming between his brows and his obsidian eyes burning into her bright green ones. Theia stared him down for as long as she could but eventually she had to look away. She was suddenly scared, why had she come here alone? Well because no else could know why she was here. But why had she been so stupid and come back, she should have seen him after class and asked him, at least there were still people about the dungeons that might hear her scream….

He slowly rose from his desk and came round to stand in front of her, anger evident in his eyes. Once she stood directly in front of her and was once more looking deep into her eyes he finally saw the thing that was making her run from him, the thing that had caused her to stay away from him for the past three days. Fear.

"You're scared of me?" he asked frowning slightly.

She frowned, how could he know that? Was she that obvious? Could she really be that terrible at controlling her emotions? She merely took one step back from him, dizziness overwhelming her. She clung to the desk trying not to sway or fall over or…. Throw up.

Severus watched her reactions. He had noted over the last three days that her illness was having a greater effect on her and he had most likely done nothing to help that. The red around her eyes was almost swallowing them once more, nearly concealing the dark rings of tiredness beneath them. She had closed her eyes however and held tightly to the desk. She was dizzy again. He grabbed her shoulders and sat her down in the seat provided.

"I do not understand why you are scared of me, I have not hurt you, nor do I plan to" he said quietly leaning down to her ear. _'You're laying Severus; you are going to hurt her, when the Dark Lord gets hold of her. That's why you're not getting attached' _

Severus highly doubted that he would get attached to this girl, but in all truth he had no desire to hurt her either. He believed that she had a lot to learn about the world, and he pondered over whether he should teach her. He lifted her chin and looked into her eyes. There was still fear there, he had to know what it was that made her so scared of him.

Her breathing had picked up and fear overwhelmed her like never before. 'Calm down Theia, he hasn't hurt you… yet shut up!!'

"Miss Black you must calm down or you will make it worse"

This did nothing to make her feel better; she could not be around him right at this very moment. She needed to get out. She made to stand up and leave the room however he merely pushed her back into the seat determined not to let her go until he knew what was wrong with her. He looked into her eyes once more and she could feel that he was entering her mind. She didn't even have the strength to try and fight it.

As he pulled away from her mind, shock caught him by the throat. She thought that he was the one poisoning her? He knew that he was not always the nicest of people but did she really think that he would poison her? He looked further and found that she had quiet a convincing argument and Severus had to admit it actually did make sense for it to be him. Despite this he needed her to believe it wasn't him; he would have to play his cards very wisely to gain her trust.

"Miss Black, I am not the one poisoning you" he stated simply, hoping that straight out honesty would be the best policy, choosing to leave out the fact that he knew who was.

She looked up at him bewildered. He was the only one that made any sense. It did not make sense to her; there was nobody else that she could think of that would do that to her that was at her house that summer. She was confused now and she had no one to blame anymore. But wait, why had she believed him so readily, she had not even questioned him in her mind; she had just gone with it and believed him. She knew that she did need to question him, of course if he was the one doing it he would tell her he wasn't, he wanted her trust for some reason… so he could keep taking advantage of her? She shook her head, looking down into her own lap where her hands were wringing together tightly, looking slightly red because of it.

"Why should I believe you?" she asked breathing heavily; not looking up at him.

He paused not knowing what to say, she had every right to ask that question, why should she believe him?

"Miss Black I am member of the Order and I am your Professor… You might also note that Dumbledore trusts me, therefore so should you" he mentally kicked himself for what he had just said. That would not do, it was general and wishy washy; very unlike him.

"Aside from those obvious factors, I have no reason to hurt you Miss Black" at these words he brought his hand up to gently cup her face and pulled her into a soft kiss.

The gentleness surprised her and she found herself completely giving in to him. Before either of them knew it they were relieving their sexual tension and frustration of the past three days there in his office once more, utterly forgetting her angry intentions for their meeting.

---------------------------------------------------CoaLA--------------------------------------------

"Severus, tell me have you done what was asked of you?"

As Severus knelt down in his usual dutiful position on the floor in front of the Dark Lord he readied himself for a full blown interrogation.

"Yes my Lord, I have twice since fulfilled your wishes. She avoided me after the first time however I do believe she finds it too hard to stay away and so came back to me"

As Severus had expected the Dark Lord entered his mind with intense severity. It was almost painful to have him enter so forcefully and it was certainly a strain to keep certain memories hidden, so powerful was the Dark Lord that if Severus wasn't completely on guard, he could ruin everything.

Images of his first night with Theia flashed before his eyes, for that was the time that he had been most forceful with her. Gods she was the sexiest little thing he had ever seen, yet so naïve. The interrogation ended and Severus felt the Dark Lord leave his mind.

"Very good, my faithful servant. You have done well, I expect you to continue the way you are going. More frequently Severus"

"Yes My Lord"

----------------------------------------------CoaLA-------------------------------------------------

"He believed that I had fulfilled his wishes, headmaster"

Severus stood in the headmaster's office, giving his second report of the night, before he could finally go to bed.

"Good Severus, I knew you could do it" he replied, smiling humbly in Severus' direction. "How is your relationship with Miss Black progressing, Severus?"

Severus was thrown slightly by the question, but regained his composure quiet quickly as always. "I do believe it is progressing quiet well, considering. However her condition is getting worse, headmaster. I fear that if she keeps going like this she will be killed"

"Severus I do believe you should monitor her as best you can. Take care of her Severus, I don't think Sirius will take to kindly to her dying"

With those last words Severus left, intent on sleeping and not thinking about anything until the morning.

Meanwhile Theia sat in the common room beside Adrian explaining everything to him because she could no longer keep it in, she needed to tell him and she felt awful having waited three days to do so.

"Theia, you can't believe him, why would he tell you the truth if he's the one poisoning you. Why did you believe him and let him take advantage of you again?" Adrian asked incredulously

"I don't know Adrian" She whispered, disappointed in her weakness.

She had not been able to stop herself once he started to kiss her. And so softly; he wasn't that gentle the first time and for some reason she doubted whether there would be repeat of him being that nice. She was vulnerable and he took advantage of that. But try as she may she could not stay angry at him; she needed to be with him as often as she could and she needed him to need her as well. She was having a hard time explaining this to Adrian, who was convinced that Snape was no good for her.

"I just don't know what I'm going to do. I know that this is wrong and that's why I ran the first time but I couldn't stop myself once he kissed me the second time. Adrian I need your help" she pleaded.

Yes she did, he thought. And he would do all in his power to help her out.

----------------------------------------------CoaLA-------------------------------------------------

Since being back at school Theia had had a hard time concentrating on anything but Snape. But she knew that always in the back of her mind that she wanted to figure out what that prophecy was about. But how could she do that if it was in the hands of Voldemort already? She knew no one on her mother's side of the family that was alive and that could help her. She should have asked her mother more when she had the chance. But it had not been important to her then, it had not been something that was affecting her life, but now she was convinced that it had something to do with her she had to know, had to find out what it foretold. With no leads, it had been easy for her to forget about it, but every now and again it popped up in her mind. She decided that she needed to see Dumbledore and speak more to him about it. She didn't know where the headmaster would be early on a Saturday morning so she decided that she would owl him.

_Headmaster, _

_I know that we have talked briefly about this before but I must once again ask to speak with you. I do believe that the prophecy Voldemort has in his possession has something to do with me, it only makes sense since my family has protected it all this time. _

_Anytime that you may be available would be greatly appreciated. _

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Theia Black_

She sent it off with Mickey, whom had dropped the last routine letter from Sirius off, and waited patiently for a response, hoping that it would not to take long since he was in the same building. She was not disappointed as a reply came about ten minutes later.

_Miss Black, _

_It would be quiet alright for you to come see me at some point today. I do believe we should be discussing this more. _

_P.S. I would rather enjoy it if you could bring some cockroach cluster. _

_Sincerely, _

_Professor Dumbledore. _

It took Theia all of five minutes to get from her common room to the Professors office. She hurriedly supplied the stone gargoyles with the password before almost sprinting up the winding staircase.

She took a moment to catch her breath before she knocked lightly on the door. Hearing the welcome in from the headmaster she opened the door and took the seat offered to her.

"Professor, good morning, how are you?" she asked politely before launching into the reason that she had come.

"Very well my dear and you?"

They exchanged pleasantries for about five minutes before they fell silent and Theia realised that she could talk about the prophecy without seeming to pushy.

"Professor, I haven't really given it a lot of thought this year, not really since…"

"Since your mother passed?" he supplied.

She looked up at him and smiled lightly. That had not what she had been thinking at all. She had been thinking of Snape and how she had not been able to stop thinking about him. He had been her distraction from everything this year and last year. She returned her thoughts to the headmaster and the meeting she was having with him. It might seem a bit rude if she came here to talk to him and didn't say anything but instead day dreamt about her potions master.

"Yeah, and well since I've been poisoned I just thought that it might all be connected in some way and I thought maybe we should try and find out what the prophecy was actually about" She gushed.

"You are absolutely right Miss Black" he stated smiling benignly at her. "I do believe that there is a chance that the prophecy in question holds information regarding yourself, however we can not be sure. In order to make any progression I will need to hear everything you know about it. Anything that your mother might have mentioned to you or anything that you may have heard…elsewhere" he said, flashing his twinkling blue eyes in her direction.

Theia retold everything that she had heard from her mother about her grandfather and the affair her grandmother was having with him. Of course there were no more leads from that direction, as she did not even know what her grandfather's name had been or even how he died. She had paused here not knowing if she should relay the information she had gained from listening in on Crassus' conversation with Draco. In the end she decided on telling him, her finding out about this prophecy was more important than protecting the boy that was possibly poisoning her.

"This is interesting my dear. Is it possible however that Draco was lying to Mr Crassus in order to get him 'off his back' as they say?"

Theia sincerely hoped that was not the case for then she had absolutely no leads.

"Professor I'm sure that's entirely possible" she paused not sure whether she should ask the headmaster what she wanted or just go ahead and do what she wanted.

"Headmaster, I was wondering, well since I've been back at Hogwarts this year I have been keeping my eye on Draco, trying to get close to him and get information out of him and well I thought that since his father is the one that killed my mother, maybe I should get your permission to actually spy on him"

Dumbledore looked at her over the top of his half moon spectacles, his eyes twinkiling.

"My dear, that would be fine"

She smiled and quietly thanked him.

Hours later Theia found herself lying on her bed in the dormitory not thinking of the prophecy and the talk with Professor Dumbledore but instead she was thinking of the next time that she could see her potions master. Why oh why could she not get him off her mind? She still did not understand her affections for him, and she was not sure if she should keep up the way she was going. She knew that it was dangerous, he could possibly be the one that was poisoning her despite his reassurances that he was not. She was not stupid enough to believe him outright. What she needed was more information and she had to find out who was poisoning her, if not Snape.

As she entered the Great Hall on Monday morning she pondered her choices on how to find out. She had done some thinking over the weekend and come to the conclusion that it could only be someone from her own house as they were clearly spiking her drinks or food. Looking up and down the Slytherin table she noted people that she sat next to regularly. Adrian of course but he was not even considered as a possible suspect, then there was Draco, whose father had it out for her and her family. Theia could have smacked herself in the head. It made sense, and all this time she had been trying to get close to him. Could it possibly be him though? She didn't want to jump to conclusions so she placed herself next to Adrian and pulled her bag up next to her so as to give the message that she wanted no one sitting on her other side.

Draco had not yet walked into the hall and Theia was anxious to see if he would be upset about not being able to sit next to her. Finally she caught a glimpse of his platinum blonde hair and discreetly watched his reactions. To Theia's disappointment he showed no sign of disappointment, rather he was smiling as he reached the table and sat down beside his two cronies Crabbe and Goyle.

This did not rule him out a suspect and Theia thought for the time being she would concentrate on avoiding him and see if she got any better.

Classes for the first half of that day were rather boring and Theia found herself falling asleep in half of them. Defence on the other hand was quiet interesting with the fact that Theia unknowingly had insulted Professor Umbridge and was now being served out a detention for that very evening.

"I'm sorry Professor but what exactly did I do to deserve that?" She had asked not even aware that she had said anything to her.

"Miss Black just because your father works for the Ministry does not mean that you can insult my work here in class. I am not as you so delicately put it, a nincompoop, idiot, ministry official sticking her fat ass in where it does not belong!" She shouted shrilly.

"I'm not sure that I said that Professor" Theia replied, seriously confused considering she had really just woken up from falling asleep over her child's version of defensive magic that Umbridge called a workbook.

It was then that she noticed the scrunched up piece of parchment in Umbridge's hand and she thought that somebody must have written it and framed her.

"Professor I did not write that, can I have a look at it? I bet it's not even my hand writing" Theia started but found that her Professor was screaming over top of her that she would not hear a word of it and that Theia was to serve detention tonight at eight o'clock.

Theia stood up not willing to stand for this unjust punishment for something she had not done.

"Now look here you overgrown fluffy pink toad, I will not be blamed for something that I did not do! I did not write that and even though I agree with what's written on it I would not have been so stupid as to write it down on a piece of parchment when I can so clearly shout it at you instead!"

Now she'd done it. She was sure to be expelled for that. But no she was instead given a months worth of detentions that she would later appeal with Professor Dumbledore or perhaps Professor Snape. Instead of sitting back down she decided that she would grab her things and leave the room, heading instead for the library where she would be able to study properly.

Picking out a book on advanced defence she sat down in her favourite corner of the library and read. She had not been there ten minutes when Madame Pince came up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder claiming that she had been summoned to Professor Snape's office.

Theia knew that she wanted to go but something told her to avoid him. She still didn't know who was poisoning her and she thought it would be best for her to avoid him while she was figuring it out. And so with the greatest effort she left the library, only so Madame Pince thought she was following orders, and headed for the grounds where she hoped he would not come for her.

The next week saw Theia determined not to sit next to Draco or see her Potions Master. She had noticed that sitting away from Draco made her feel better and she had not been sick since she had made the decision to stay clear of him. She also noted that it was not as hard to stay away from her potions master. Were the two possibly connected? She shook her head at the thought, 'no that would be too convenient'

This same week saw her punished severely for her words in Defence. She had heard all about Professor Umbridge's medieval method of punishment and expected as such that she would be receiving the same attention. For the first few days of her punishment this held true. However it seemed that Umbridge was getting board watching Theia's hands heal over and so deemed another punishment much more necessary.

Theia had walked into the office her hands aching slightly from the constant cutting open of them, when she noticed that the desk and chair were not sitting there anymore. Did this mean that her detentions had been cut short, or had that evil pink toad found something else to torture her with? The latter seemed more likely.

"Why hello Miss Black, what a pleasure to have you back here" She said sweetly, putting on her most sickly smile.

Theia smiled in return only knowing that if she did not she would be punished further.

"Well Miss Black it appears that your hands have grown quiet accustomed to that special quill of mine and so I think there is something else I might put you to. Something that may really make you think twice about insulting a ministry official"

Theia shuddered slightly to think at what she had in store for her and was sure it would be something more illegal than the last thing she had used on her.

Umbridge pulled from her desk something Theia thought looked like a cat o' nine tails, something she knew to be used as a muggle punishment in the era of colonisation. Fear leaped inside her as she thought about this new type of punishment.

"You see Miss Black I believe that you have learnt nothing of respect for you elders since being here in my office and I know of your many other shenanigans throughout the school. You are going to pay for them my dear"

"Seriously Professor I have no idea what you are talking about, I have not done anything else that could warrant this" Theia said desperately backing away from the advancing Umbridge.

Before Theia knew what was happening she was being forced to turn around and was quickly bound by magical ropes. Her back was presented to Umbridge as fear pelted its way through her veins.

Umbridge violently swung the cat o' nine tails up and brought it swinging down on Theia's back. She had not been ready for it and screamed bloody murder when she felt the skin from her back torn to pieces. This was quickly stopped as Umbridge placed a silencing charm on her and continued with what she was doing.

This was kept up for another half an hour until Theia had been hit one hundred times and could no longer feel her back or the back of her legs. Her robes were in tatters and her shoulders ached from holding her up for so long. She was released from her bindings and fell immediately to the floor. Her breathing was heavy and all she could think about was escaping here and never returning.

She scrambled over to her bag and held in front of her not wanting to throw it on her cut up back. As quickly as her damaged legs would carry her she ran from the office desperately seeking Adrian. She found him in the common room where she dumped her bag and begged him to follow her. She hobbled quickly to the only deserted bathroom she knew of, Moaning Myrtles bathroom on the second floor, followed by a rather confused Adrian.

"Theia what is going on and why are we in the girl's lavatory?" he asked.

"Please Adrian, I'm in so much pain" she sobbed, allowing herself to collapse onto the cold bathroom floor.

He ran forward to her realising for the first time her ripped robes and the blood dripping down her legs.

"What did that toad do to you?" he asked angrily, conjuring a bowl of warm water and sponge.

"I don't want to talk about it please just help me"

Carefully and as quickly as he could he removed her robes from her back which was quickly followed by her school top. Her bra fell off as soon as he removed her shirt for the fact that one of the lashes had broken the clip holding it together. All of a sudden Adrian was kneeling beside a half naked Theia. He should not be thinking of this when she was clearly in so much pain but he could not help but notice her nearly exposed chest which she was covering half heartedly with her bloody clothes.

Getting a grip on himself he pulled out his wand once more and healed the deep long gashes to her back and legs, stopping the constant flow of blood. She was still highly tender, so he remained as gentle as he could while sponging her back to clear away the excess blood. She hissed slightly every now and again when he hit a tender spot. As he reached around to clean her side it dawned on him how very close he was to her breasts and he felt himself inappropriately turned on.

'Adrian get a bloody grip she is in pain!' he screamed inside his own head.

"Please Theia you need to tell me what she did to you" he pleaded wanted to punish the evil witch for what she had done to his beautiful Theia.

Theia who had not talked the entire time, breathed in deeply before she replied to Adrian's question. "She used a cat o' nine tails on me," she wheezed, "I guess she was bored of her 'special quill'" she said grimacing slightly in pain as he hit another tender spot.

"She won't get away with this Theia, we're going to Dumbledore straight away" he said

"No!" she said sharply causing Adrian to drop the sponge. "We don't need to go to Dumbledore, it'll just mean that she won" she finished.

"What are you a Gryffindor?" he snapped back. "Get over your pride and go to Dumbledore"

"Adrian please I do not want to go to Dumbledore. I'll…" She stopped not knowing what she would do.

"Well you can't go back to the detention, you can't get cut up like this every day for the rest of the month" he argued.

Theia looked at him and knew that he was right, but going to Dumbledore most likely wouldn't do anything. She chewed on her lip stud and looked around at Adrian, an idea forming in her mind.

_Thanks for reading guys _


	15. Retiring a Tyrant

**Disclaimer: Same old same old… I own nothing. **

_Dear Minister, _

_I am writing to you in regards to your newest addition to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. That being Hogwarts High Inquisitor and Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor, Dolores Umbridge. While I understand the ministry's reasons behind employing her, I am afraid to say that she has not met the requirements of teaching at such a prestigious school as Hogwarts and therefore I am forced into a position where I will ask you, on behalf of the entire student body, and many of the other Professors, that she be removed from said school and never return. _

_I am sure that as you are only looking out for the best interests of the students here, I can only assume that as acting Minister that you would immediately remove Professor Umbridge. It is my unfortunate duty to inform you Senior Undersecretary Dolores Umbridge has resorted to medieval methods of punishments, resulting in the spilt blood of the students here at Hogwarts. Little can the other Professors do to prevent this as you have given her such high power. I therefore beg of you to release us from this nightmare and see to it that the appropriate punishment is dealt out. _

_I am sure that you would not want to be seen as having done nothing when the children of our world are at the mercy of such a cruel and ruthless witch. _

_Hoping to hear from you soon,_

_Yours sincerely, _

_Theia Black, student of Hogwarts. _

Theia read and re read her letter to the minister and when she was satisfied with it she set forth to copy it onto another piece of parchment. Racing to the owlery, she called forth two of the school hours and tied one to each of their legs. Walking away from the owlery, Cinders at her feet, she smiled to herself, happy that she was doing something to retire that tyrant.

The last week had been hell for Theia. She had decided that she would once again perform the task of getting close to Draco in order to gain information about the Dark Lord and the prophecy which he had in his position. In doing this Theia also noted that the illness returned, proving her point that Draco was indeed the one poisoning her. Strangely enough, her strong urges returned also, and Theia seriously began to wonder if she was being given a rather bad love potion. On top of the illness and her determination to ignore her bodily urges, she had been to all of her detentions that week and was in a lot of pain because of it. She did not understand why Umbridge would resort to something that evil, and why she was only using it on Theia. Theia had not heard anyone else talk about Umbridge's new methods of punishment and so she had assumed that she was the only one receiving it. She had told no one but Adrian of what had happened to her during those detentions and despite his insistence that they go to Dumbledore, she had urged him to stay quiet and so he had.

"Ok Adrian, I have sent off the letters, I just need to wait for the return letters and see what each one has to say" Theia reencountered as she sat down next to Adrian in potions.

"Excellent, so I can stop worrying about you dying from blood loss?" he asked.

"Don't be melodramatic Adrian, I am ok and I am not dying"

"Oh evidence to the contrary Theia you are and you know it. You have to stop going near Draco, to hell with that stupid Prophecy" he countered

She looked sideways at him and decided that she would ignore that last statement. It was true the illness had gotten much worse and Theia honestly did not understand how she could still move.

Snape walked into the room, as always, with an arrogant and proud stride about him. Theia, as always, ignored him… as best she could. He flicked his wand at the board and the instructions appeared. Theia set right to work and said no more on the matter of the prophecy or her illness.

"How long do you think that they will take to get back to you?" Adrian asked casually half way through the lesson.

"Hopefully not too long. I doubt the minister will reply to be honest, I do believe that the others will reply first." She replied as she added her sopherous bean to her potion.

"Having a nice little chat are we?" came a silky voice from behind them.

"Yes Professor, we were just discussing the potion, I thought that maybe I could crush the bean instead of trying to cut it" Theia replied, her head down, not able to look up in case he walked around to face them.

"What an inspiring idea Miss Black, care to share it with the rest of the class?" he said leaning down to whisper it in her ear.

She visibly shuddered and knew that he was only doing this to get back at her for ignoring him for two weeks. She spoke a little louder and told the class what she had told him. It did not embarrass her to speak in front of the class; it only pissed her off that he was doing it with the intention of embarrassing her. She would not play his games any more. She would no go back to him just because he tried to make a fool of her. She made a conscious decision to change her attitude when she was around him, something that was easier said then done. But she had so much more on her mind; she should just treat him like any other teacher…. 'Yeah' she thought to herself, 'let's see how far that goes'.

Halloween finally arrived and Theia had decided to dress up, the only person she had told so far was Adrian, but he did not know what she was dressing up as. The day went rather slowly and thankfully Theia did not have to go to detention that night as Umbridge would rather keep a careful watch on the Halloween feast. The good thing about her costume was that it did not take long to get ready. She happened to be a fairly low maintenance girl, and rarely wore make up but she thought she would make her normally childish character look more grown up.

Adrian had decided that he would dress up as Dracula, so Theia knew that she wasn't the only one going to the feast dressed up. As she came down the spiral staircase Adrian's jaw dropped. Whatever he had been expecting it clearly wasn't what he saw now.

She grinned mischievously at him, knowing that he was shocked at her choice of outfit. She wore black knee length stockings that led down to rather tall black heels and short black skirt with a thick waist band and short amount of material that flowed down from that. Her top was similar to her school top only she had undone the top button and it did not bear the Slytherin Serpent on it. Her cloak on the other hand was the thing that stood out the most. It was blood red and hooded. She had decided on a smoky look for her eyes and blood red lipstick. She truly felt like a girl now. True it was a tad more revealing then was necessary but she didn't care for that night, it was not like she would dress like this all the time.

"Wow Theia, don't you think that's a little…" He paused not wanting to say the wrong thing in case he offended her.

"Skanky?" she asked raising an eyebrow and inwardly laughing at how uncomfortable he was.

"Well… no… I … just ….it's… fine just fine, let's go" he stuttered offering her his arm.

She giggled at him and took his arm, walking with him to the great hall for the feast. As they opened the large doors, Theia's smile brightened even more as she saw that many of the other students had dressed up as well. She walked with Adrian to the Slytherin table but not before stopping at the Gryffindor to say hi to Fred and George who had dressed up as the top and bottom half of a hippogriff.

"Hey Theia" they said brightly, followed quickly with a frown. "What are you dressed as?"

"Little Red Riding Hood" she replied, knowing full well that they would not understand what that was.

They looked at each other and then back at Theia, clearly confused. "What's a little red riding hood?" Fred asked, just as Harry, Ron and Hermione joined them.

"Little Red Riding Hood" Harry and Hermione said at once

Theia giggled madly at the look on the Weasley boy's faces. When she had calmed down enough to answer them she filled them in on the fact that she was a muggle fairytale character.

"I don't recall her looking so grown up" Hermione stated looking Theia up and down.

Theia frowned in mock concern, "Crap, I knew her character was younger than this, damn" She clicked her fingers together and proceeded to crack up laughing.

Theia and Adrian made their way over to the Slytherin table rather slowly as they were both stopped several times for their costumes. When they finally got there Theia sat beside Draco with Adrian on her other side.

"Hey Draco, how have you been?" she asked politely.

He turned to her and grinned, "Yes I have been good, thanks and yourself?"

If Draco was not an idiot and Theia doubted that he was, he would have noticed the forced politeness in her tone and in her actions towards him. It was not easy to be nice to someone you knew was poisoning you. But she was trying with all her might to, for once, hide her true emotions. Despite her best efforts she had gotten no information out of him regarding the prophecy or the Dark Lord's plans concerning it. She was not discouraged, quiet the contrary. She was more determined then ever to find out as much as she could about the prophecy and Voldemort's intentions. Theia turned back to Adrian to find him grimacing at her and silently begging her to give up on it and just get away from Draco.

Theia ignore Adrian's pleading looks and turned her head towards the staff table. She jumped about a meter in the air when she caught site of the look on Snape's face. He was staring directly at her and had anyone else noticed it they would have thought he wanted to eat her. It was honestly the scariest yet most exciting thing ever and Theia had the maddest urge to lick her lips at him and leave the hall for his dungeons.

She physically shook herself and turned away from him and tried to get herself interested in her food. Unfortunately she had been drinking quiet a lot of her pumpkin juice and she was feeling the strong effects of the poison running through her veins. She decided that it was time for her to leave the feast. Her stomach turned over as she stood silently and left the hall, after telling Adrian she was going to bed. Once she was outside the hall she ran for the nearest bathroom and instantly fell back to throwing up copious amounts of blood. So loud was the gushing that she did not hear the sound of the door behind her. Not until she managed to stop vomiting did she look up into the mirror over the basin and for the second time that night jump a mile high. Turning around she saw the man that she had been so successfully avoiding for the past two weeks and he did not seem happy at all.

"You seem to have been avoiding me Miss Black" he said silkily walking right up to her and caressing her left cheek with his long fingers.

She closed her eyes in pleasure at his touch and subconsciously sighed. When she realised what she was doing however, her eyes snapped open and she pushed him away.

"There's a reason for that, Professor" she replied turning away from him angrily.

He walked up behind her and brushed his fingers against her neck as he moved her hair back, "Is that so Miss Black?" he whispered in her ear.

She felt shivers run down her spine as his cold pale hands touched her. She could not do this; she would give in if she allowed him to keep going. She was not weak. Was she?

"Is there a problem?" he asked noticing her breathing had picked up.

"I can't do this, it's wrong and… and…and not natural" She stuttered trying to regain her thoughts which he was so annoyingly clouding.

He turned her around and lifted her head towards his. His lips were so close to her own, oh God what was she doing? She knew she had it in her to leave and never look at him again, she was full of determination, but was she really that determined to avoid him? Without warning their tongues were swirling together and his hands were creeping up her skirt as he shoved her roughly against the basin in his attempts to get closer to her. There was no hope for her now; she wanted him far too much to walk away. Quiet suddenly he stopped and pulled her away from the bathroom and on to the dungeons.

As they arrived he practically dragged her into his office and once the door was closed, pushed her against it, resuming their battle of tongues. It took mere seconds for them to take their cloths off and Theia could finally see how truly aroused he was. She ran her hands along his abdomen and brought them up to place them around his neck and in doing so looked up into his eyes. She was shocked to see how much desire there was there and as she thought this he lifted her legs up and pinned her against the door with his body. Her breathing picked up and she moaned loudly as his hands cupped her butt. He brought his mouth down to suck gently on her nipples and Theia arched forward wanting him to take her. To her pleasure he wasted no more time and entered her rather forcefully.

It took everything not to scream as he pumped in and out of her. She couldn't believe that she had gone so long without feeling his touch, without feeling what she was feeling now, absolute bliss! There was nothing slow or gentle about it anymore, just burning lust and a need to satisfy it. She tugged his head up to meet hers and attacked his lips with her own, claiming them as much as he had claimed her. She knew in her heart now that she could not stay away from him. She needed him, he made her feel better when she was with him, when she could touch him and when she let him touch her, the world seemed like a much better place.

Theia could feel him moving even faster and knew that he was getting close, truth be told so was she. She moaned louder the faster and harder that he went, squeezing her ass in trying to keep her up against the door. Finally it got too much for Theia and she felt herself falling over the edge screaming out loud as she went. Severus followed soon after with a grunt and almost dropped her once he was done.

Both of them were panting and Severus was trying to keep her held up against the door, before gently letting her down.

"Can I assume that you will no longer be trying to avoid me?" he asked looking down at her.

"I guess you can" she said rather breathlessly.

------------------------------------------------CoaLA-----------------------------------------------

It had been a week since Theia had sent off the letters containing her pleading to the minister. As she had thought, the minister had not replied and as Umbridge was still at the school she assumed that he was not going to do anything. Theia was not worried about this as she had received a reply from the other person that had received that letter and had replied excitedly.

The day before the second informant had written back, Theia had received another letter, that from Professor Dumbledore.

_Dear Miss Black, _

_It is my greatest pleasure to I inform you I have found someone who may be able to give us a lead on the information contained in the prophecy. I would like very much if you could join me in my office to meet him during your first class today. _

_I have taken the liberty of informing your teacher for that lesson that you may not be present and that you will make up the work during your own time. _

_Hoping you will do us the pleasure of meeting with us, _

_Yours sincerely, _

_Professor Dumbledore. _

_P.S. I rather enjoyed the pumpkin juice at the Halloween feast. _

Theia smiled broadly and could not wait to meet this person who could give her information. If it meant that she could stop following Draco around then she would most certainly listen to what this man had to say. Excitedly she showed the letter to Adrian who read it and grinned in her direction.

"Does this mean you can stop following a certain someone around?" he asked raising his eyebrows at her.

"That depends" she said turning back to her toast.

"On?" he said frowning at her, hoping she would not make up some excuse to keep going with it.

"How much information I get out of this guy" She replied, throwing down her toast, suddenly not feeling very hungry.

"Yeah well you've gotten nothing out of the other guy so why don't you just forget about him, look you're sick again" he stated raising his hand to feel her forehead which had heated up.

"I'm fine, Adrian" She said slightly breathless.

'Oh God why would it hit me now?' she thought her hand flying to her stomach.

"Theia come on we're getting you to a bathroom" he whispered in her ear and helping her to her feet.

She could not deny how sick she felt at that moment. She allowed Adrian to help her up and lead her to the nearest bathroom and she hoped against hope that there was no one in there. Thankfully it was only her and Adrian in the bathroom who had followed her to hold her hair back and make sure that she was ok.

Once she was done throwing up, she had to hold onto the basin so she didn't fall over. The nausea was hitting her now and she could barely move. 'Damn' she thought, 'Not now!'

"Are you ok?" he asked, concern filling every word.

She nodded slowly and tried to stand on her own. She would not miss that meeting with the Headmaster.

"Look Adrian thanks but I have to go to this meeting, I really can't afford to miss it" She said hugging him and walking out of the bathroom.

"Pumpkin Juice" she said as she reached the stone gargoyles that guarded the Headmaster's office.

The spiral staircase did not help her dizziness and she found that she had to stop and steady herself at the top of the stairs before knocking on the door.

Before she was ready though the door had opened and their stood the headmaster, smiling and welcoming her inside.

It was only once she was seated in front of the headmaster's desk that she saw the other man sitting beside her. He had short grey hair and bright green eyes. He looked somewhat familiar, but she knew that she had never seen this man before. Finally she realised that she was staring and turned away quickly.

"Miss Black, I am glad that you could make it" Dumbledore said, smiling humbly in her direction.

"Yes so am I, I couldn't wait once I had read your letter" She replied smiling back and looking sideways at the man beside her.

"Ah I see I have not introduced you, Miss Black this is Darius Macalister, Mr Macalister, this is Theia Black"

"Darius?" Theia said frowning, she had heard the name somewhere before, perhaps from her mother.

They both smiled knowingly and Theia realised she was missing something. She looked back and forth between the two men and waited for one of them to fill her in. Finally the man named Darius spoke.

"Theia, I believe I am your grandfather" he said.

She snapped her head so fast towards him it cracked. Shock masked her face, she had thought she had no one left on that side of the family. She was speechless for quiet some time, unable to think of anything intelligent to say.

"I know you must be shocked, you thought I was dead did you not?" he asked her when it did not look like she was going to say anything.

She slowly nodded her head, still staring at him, her eyes wide with the shock that had not faded yet. Finally she managed to stutter something but it did not seem very coherent.

"So… so y…you're the one that was…. h….having the affair… with my grandmother?"

He smiled at her words, "Yes I was, how could she not run else where when she had such a monster for a husband." At this he looked down sadly and Theia seemed to finally be able to talk normally.

"I'm sorry" she said quietly knowing that he missed her. "You really did love her didn't you?" she asked.

He looked up at her, a sad smile on his face. "Yes I was quiet fond of her. I was the real father to your mother, I don't know if you were told" he said.

She nodded, telling him that she had been told the whole story. Theia was not sure where to begin. Should she try and get to know him before she asked questions about the prophecy or just go right into it. She didn't want to rush him; she had after all only just met him.

Quiet suddenly Dumbledore stood from behind his desk and announced that he was going to take a walk around the grounds and perhaps seek out Severus to discuss several important matters.

Both Theia and Darius stood, not wanting to be in the office without Dumbledore there, however he told them both to stay and get to know each other, they were welcome to use his office for as long as they both needed. With that he swept out of the office and left them both sitting there, feeling only a little awkward.

Theia turned to face Darius once more, full to the brim with questions.

"You look very much like your mother" he stated

She smiled sadly and looked down at her hands. She missed her mother very much; surely Dumbledore told him she was dead… or had he felt she ought to be the one to tell him.

"Its ok child, I know about Penelope, I am very sorry for your loss." He said reaching out and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"There's a reason Dumbledore tracked you down" Theia said out of no where.

"More of a reason than to inform you that your grandfather is alive?" he said frowning.

"Yes," she replied. "The reason they took my mother,"

He frowned at her and then his expression cleared as he realised what she was talking about. "You refer to the prophecy I was guarding?" he asked. He did not seem angry at her asking him so soon. She nodded.

"I know that you had it, and I know now that Voldemort has it now. I don't know what it contains or how it got where it is" she said, hoping he had all the answers. Of course it would not be that easy.

"I am afraid I can not tell you what the prophecy contains, however I know that after I was done guarding it, it was given to another ministry official, the name of which I might be able to find out for you" he said.

Theia was disappointed that he did not know what it was about, but at the same time she was glad she was getting some sort of lead.

She nodded to thank him, and then another question struck her, "Who gave you the prophecy?"

He scrunched his face up in thought; it seemed like such a long time ago that he had been set to guard that prophecy. "I believe it was the head unspeakable of the time, Bertrand Russel"

Theia frowned, "Why wouldn't they just keep in the ministry, there seems to be much less chance of it being taken there?"

To her surprise he chuckled. It was a wheezy old man chuckle and Theia found herself warming to him instantly. "Bertrand believed that we would be fooling "The Dark Lord", by not having it where it is supposed to be, not that that worked"

Theia frowned, despite that she knew that the ministry would have been the safest place to keep it, except maybe Hogwarts. She doubted that there was much more information that she could get out of him and knew that she would have to contact Bertrand Russel in order to get anymore. This did not mean that she could afford to stay away from Draco; she believed there was much more to learn where that was concerned. As she sat there looking over at her grandfather, she felt bad that she had not bothered to learn much about him, opting to ask more about the prophecy first. Noticing that he was looking at her as she thought she smiled over at him and he smiled back. It was a nice feeling having a grandfather, although they had only just met Theia felt that she had been missing out all her life; truth be told, she had been.

"I'm so sorry I haven't asked you anything about yourself, it's just I have been so preoccupied with finding out as much about that prophecy as I could possibly find out and you have been the only real lead"

"My child, that is quiet alright, I understand. Do you believe that the prophecy has something to do with yourself?" he asked, causing Theia to frown at her own inability to hide her real feelings.

"I wondered, it was just that you had been guarding it for so long and I believed you dead because of it, then there was grandma and mother, all died because someone wanted to know what this prophecy was about," She paused looking bitterly at her hands as though they were the ones that had caused all this trouble. "Because Voldemort wanted to know."

"Unfortunately as I have stated I know nothing of what the prophecy contains only that it pertains to Voldemort"

Theia frowned over at him. "I had heard that the prophecy had nothing to do with Voldemort" she said looking thoroughly confused.

"My dear, why would he want it if it did not pertain to him?" he asked, like a father to his young daughter.

Theia nodded knowing that what he said made sense, but then what had Draco heard if not that? Of course Draco could have been lying to get rid of Crassus; Theia wouldn't put it past him.

The meeting ended when Dumbledore arrived back in the room and Darius announced that he must be off but hoped to see Theia again sometime soon, leaving Theia with a lot to think about.

----------------------------------------------CoaLA-------------------------------------------------

Two days had passed between her meeting her grandfather and one day since she had received a reply from her second informant. It was truly starting to cool down and Theia knew that it would not take long now for the snow to arrive.

As she entered the Great Hall that morning several things happened at once. She was greeted by cheers from the students and even some of the staff, and the stumpy toad like witch was fast making her way towards her.

"Miss Black, you will be receiving detention for three months, how dare you write such garbage!" Umbridge screamed at her, thrusting the Daily Prophet in her face.

Theia only smiled, happy that for once the fluffy pink toad was getting some comeuppance. The second letter that Theia had written had been to the editor of the Daily Prophet whom she knew was in the minister's pocket but whom she also knew to be her fathers close friend. He had written back to her, saying that for her he would do it, not wanting to be held accountable for the continued suffering of Hogwarts students. Theia, delighted, had asked him to put it on the front page the very next day.

Theia crossed her arms over her chest refusing to back down from this one.

"I will do no such thing, you see once my father reads this, you'll be hearing from him, and of course many other parents, your reign here is coming to a close Undersecretary, and I assure you that the school will glad to be rid of you"

Umbridge was fuming and stalked away towards her office.

Theia walked over to the Slytherin table and sat down in her usual place in between Draco and Adrian.

"Good work Black" Draco said turning to her.

"Thanks, let's just hope the minister does something now"

_Thanks for reading. As always constructive criticism is always welcome and kind words you many have _


	16. It's Nice to Meet You Sir

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that is not mine…. Clearly. **

**A/N. I was sitting here looking at a blinking curser not knowing what to write and I suddenly found myself reading over all my reviews for the story so far. I was grinning from ear to ear for the whole time I was writing this chapter and it gave me inspiration to keep writing. So, in so many words, I'm thanking you all for reading and reviewing. Don't be afraid to offer advice though otherwise I'm loving the compliments **

Theia could think of nothing worse than losing everyone that she loved. However she was having difficulty not seeing the possibilities of such a reality. She had again resorted to placing a silencing charm around her bed before she went to sleep at night. However it was not because she was having erotic dreams of her potions master, rather because she had frequently woken the other girls in her dorm with her middle of the night blood-curdling screams and violent thrashings. She remembered the nightmares from the start of her last summer holidays but they had not made a re-appearance until the end of November.

With the rise of Umbridge and the Minister's refusal to remove her from the school along with the seemingly public opinion that Voldemort had not returned, Theia had realised just how much danger everyone was in. She supposed that this had set off her dreams but she could not be sure. She wondered vaguely about what her father had said about prophetic dreams, but quickly brushed it off, knowing that could not possibly be the case.

All she could think about lately was Snape. She blocked all her other thoughts from her mind and when she finally thought of something that was not him she was thinking of the prophecy. All in all it was getting scarily repetitive but try as she may she could not force herself to think of something else. Adrian of course noticed that she was not focusing on her schooling; something he thought was a bad idea considering they had their N.E.W.T.s that year. He was worried that she would fail and truth be told, whenever he brought it up, she worried too. But it was always put out of her mind when her Professor called her to his office.

The fact they were only having sex and nothing more had not yet been a problem. Not for Theia anyway.

As Severus knelt down in front of the Dark Lord some time in early December, he focused all his thoughts on his times with Theia, and told the Dark Lord of the progress that he was making with her. She had not tried to run away since before Halloween. However Severus' words were met with nothing more than a sneer.

"Severus, I need her to _trust_ you. You need to do more than merely take her to your bed" he paused, but Severus knew that he had not finished speaking. "I expect her to be trapped into her erroneous belief of love, Severus" he finished and waited quietly to see how his servant would take the news.

"Of course my Lord" he paused thinking how best to phrase his next question, "I would find it easier, my Lord, to fulfil your requests if the girl was not being given the potion"

At these words, the Dark Lord threw his head back and laughed. The sound was not comforting to Severus. There was still a note of amusement in the Dark Lord's voice as he spoke his next words, "Severus, I should have known that you would figure out what we were giving her, I never intended to hide it from you, I thought you would have fun finding out for yourself." He paused once more to consider Severus' request. Finally coming to a decision he stood and indicated that Severus should do the same. "My most faithful servant, you shall have your wish, I suspect all she has wanted to do is bed you. The potion will no longer be given to her"

Severus knew that the conversation was over, and with one final bow to his master he backed away from the room and left the house.

-CoaLA-

It was one of those rare moments when she was thinking of something other than Snape. She was headed to the owlery to send off a letter she had written requesting a meeting with Bertrand Russel. She hoped against hope that he would allow the meeting. She had already talked to Dumbledore about the matter and he had said she was welcome to use his office for the meeting if Russel complied. She had also thought to send one to her father, telling him that she had a grandfather and that she had met him. She hinted that maybe Darius should come over to their house for Christmas and hoped that her father would pick it up.

As she walked carefully down the owlery stairs she thought about the time she had found Cinders. She never really saw much of her black cat lately and she wondered where he could be. She supposed that he was always around but she never noticed him. She suddenly felt bad, he was after all her familiar and she didn't even spend time patting him anymore! It was a Sunday so she had time to walk around looking for him, she thought that maybe he was in the common room but somehow she knew that if she thought about him enough he would turn up anyway.

As she made her way back into the castle, Cinders slinked in after her and rubbed himself against her legs. Smiling brightly she picked him up and carried him to Slytherin common room with her. It was there that she found Adrian hunched over a particularly hard potions essay that Theia had not even started for fear that she would only start thinking about her potions master again.

"Having fun?" she asked as she sat down next to him.

"Loads" he grumbled back, scrunching up his parchment and throwing it into the large pile beside his chair. "You know you should really start this essay, it's due tomorrow"

"Yes, I know" she sighed. She was having a hard time mustering up the energy to go upstairs and grab her books. Finally after several nudges from Cinders and much prompting from Adrian she collected her books and began her essay on the varying components of the Wolfsbane potion. It was not an easy night, she stayed up until two in the morning trying to complete it and she had not even gone out for dinner. Once she was finished and was happy with what she was handing in she placed it in her bag and headed up to bed, Cinders walking faithfully beside her, having stayed awake with her all night.

The next morning she received a reply from Bertrand and was happy to see that he would meet her at Hogwarts that coming Saturday. She had conveniently mentioned that she was the daughter of one of the aurors currently in employment of the ministry, and also the grand daughter of a retired auror, whom had served him well. This, she could see, had given her the advantage, he of course thought she would want to talk about becoming an auror herself, and although that was her eventual plans once she left Hogwarts, she had no wish to discuss such matters.

Theia thought that maybe she might get through her week, if she could only keep her mind on the upcoming meeting with a possible source of information. However that was not to be. On the Wednesday she was called once more to her potions master's office and Theia was for once annoyed at having been called. She could not explain why but in the last few days she had not found herself constantly thinking about Snape. Not to say that she did not want to meet him again, but something had definitely changed in her desperation to sleep with him as often as she could.

As she entered his office he came forward and kissed her most passionately on the lips. Theia could not suppress the moan that issued from her and he held her close to him and pushed his tongue into her mouth. They pulled apart, both of them slightly breathless, and walked over to sit either side of his desk. Theia was under the impression, from the fact that she had not been torn out of her clothing yet, that he wanted to talk to her about something, perhaps to call off their rendezvous'?

"How has your week been?" he asked, looking rather uncomfortable.

She frowned and then a smile crept upon her lips, "Fine, thankyou and yours?" she asked, actually getting some amusement from the fact that he was clearly doing something he did not want to do.

"Yes, ah, fine"

She frowned once more; something was definitely wrong here. It was then as she looked at the little colour that had crept up his cheeks that she realised she did not feel the same for him. Yes he was a good kisser hence her eager response to his welcome, but where was the passion she had for him mere days ago? Where was the insane desire to shag him senseless that always accompanied her visits with him? Had she already gotten over him, over her little _crush?_ No it was not a crush, she did not love the man in front of her, and he did not love her. As she pondered this thought another, more sinister, thought leaked into her stream of consciousness. Why was she not sick anymore? She had not felt dizzy or nauseas for a few days now and she was quiet sure she had been sitting next to Draco the last three days for meals.

"What are you thinking?" he asked frowning at her.

Theia broke off her scary thoughts and looked up at him, also frowning.

"If you are going to break things off, you might as well get it over with instead of dragging it on"

He looked slightly confused at this statement. He had, for once, asked her something about how her week had been, asked her something about her… been nice and she thought now that he wanted to break things off? Women.

"I am not breaking it off with you, I…" he spluttered.

"Oh" was all she said.

They sat there in awkward silence for a few minutes before he spoke once more.

"It seems that having merely a physical relationship will not suffice" he stated.

Theia was not sure what to say to that and so she just looked at him waiting for him to say something else, possibly to explain his previous statement.

He breathed out slowly before he continued, "What I mean to say is, that should we be found out, I would like it to appear that we were doing more than just having sex"

"You mean you would like to get to know me, Professor?" she asked, a knowing smirk coming to her lips.

He merely nodded clearly uncomfortable with what he was saying and what he planned to be doing. Theia on the other hand thought she might break a rib in her attempts not to burst out laughing. "What would you like to know about me, _Sir_?" She asked.

A crease formed between his eyes and he noticed that she was quietly laughing at him. "This is not a joke Miss Black, I wish for this to be more than a physical relationship, and you are not making it easy"

She tried to wipe the smile off her face but it was hard. Finally she gained some control, "Where has this come from?" she asked.

He looked up at her, clearly having hoped she would not ask that. "I merely thought it would be … better for us to know something of each other. Not everything mind you, we are not… in a relationship as such…. It would just be easier, should we wish to continue this, if we knew something…" He was having a lot of difficulty in coming to grips with his own determination to get to know her, and Theia did not think she had ever heard him stumble over his own words this much in one day, actually she did not think she had ever heard him stumble over his words _ever._

"Well, Sir, I think it's a great idea." She replied, smiling and trying to make things a little easier on him. Talking would after all be a nice change from all the physical communication they had.

"Well good," he said staring across the table at her. She was chewing on her lip stud and it was driving him nuts. "Will you stop that" he snapped.

She looked up confused at what he was talking about and then realised she was chewing on her lip, that must be what was irritating him. She topped at once and there was a visible difference in the expression on his face.

"So, you grew up in France, yes?" he asked.

She nodded and fell quickly into nostalgia. She missed France so much it hurt. She had not been able to go back in all the time she had been here in England, but she had never forgotten the language. She wondered what had become of her muggle friends from primary school.

"You miss it I take it?" he asked noticing that he had completely lost her attention.

"Yes, I do. I haven't been there since my mother sent me away that night" a sad look graced her features as she thought about her lost mother. She missed her too. Much more than she missed France, much more than she had ever missed anyone or anything in her whole life. But it did not matter how much she missed her mother, she could not bring the tears to her eyes. They would not come, but it did not bother Theia, crying only made her feel weak, and she was not weak. She noticed that he was staring at her waiting for her to say something.

"I miss her as well, much much more than I miss France" she grimaced, wondering how on earth they got to a conversation on her mother. "Where did you grow up, if you don't mind me asking?" she said switching the attention onto Snape.

He seemed uncomfortable replying but did so anyway. "I grew up in London, a place called Spinners End." He mentioned nothing of how unpleasant it was to grow up there, nor that the houses and street were as dilapidated as it were possible to be.

"I take it you don't miss it there" she said not missing the look of contempt he held on his face when he spoke of where he grew up.

"Not at all, however I own the place now, I live there during the summer" he stated.

Theia knew that he would be particularly guarded in the information he gave out to her, but would expect her to reveal anything that he asked. For some reason this did not bother her; after all they were not, to use his words, in a relationship as such. She did not feel the need to know everything about him. Perhaps if she loved him it would be different. Theia thought back to their occlumency lessons and wondered why she had never asked to start them again… well she head been distracted with other….things.

"Professor, I was wondering if we could start the occlumency lessons again" She looked up at him timidly after she had said this, hoping that he would not turn her down.

He thought for a moment about her suggestion and decided that it would be nice little cover for her being in his office indeed that had been his original intention.

"Yes, I think that that would be a good idea. Shall we begin now?" he asked.

She nodded and stood up pulling from the waist band of her skirt her wand and attracting the attention of her Professor's eyes. She smirked as she saw him look; she loved having that effect on him.

He regained his composure quickly and pulled his own wand from the sleeve of his robes.

"Ready?" he asked, but without waiting for a response he cast the spell that would allow him to enter her mind.

She was as ready as she could have been at that time but of course it wasn't enough. He forced his way into many memories that she could not remember having and try as she may she could not dispel him with her mind alone. Finally she got sick of it and used her wand, but she was not the least bit happy with herself. For God's sake she had blocked him once before why could she not do it now?

"You need to use your mind" he stated.

"J'ai essayé de!" she snapped back, unaware at how truly annoyed she was with herself.

He frowned at her, not impressed with her choice of language, namely because he could not understand her.

She breathed out slowly calming herself; she knew there was not need to get angry; he was trying to teach her.

"Sorry" she said quietly, "Let's go again" she said, her Slytherin determination pushing her to get it right.

He complied with her requests, raising his wand once more and performing the spell.

Her determination seemed to have done the trick this time. It was not perfect but she finally managed to block some of her thoughts although she could not pick which ones she blocked.

"Better" he said. It was as close to praise as she knew she was going to get from him. "Perhaps we should leave it there for now"

She nodded in agreement, suddenly tired and wanting to go to bed. "Yes, ah thankyou Professor, it's been… different" she said smiling.

He walked forward slowly and bent to place one gentle kiss on her lips. Theia could not help but close her eyes as he kissed her. Theia didn't feel the passion that she had before but it was still nice to simply kiss him. As he pulled away she chewed on her lip stud absentmindedly, and he growled at her.

"Does it really drive you that crazy? She asked mischievously, grinning up at him.

He pulled her close once more and kissed her, more forcefully this time, eliciting a moan from her. "You are the devil" he muttered in her ear. His hot breath tickled her neck and she sighed contentedly before replying.

"Of course I am, is that why I tempted you?"

He frowned at her words, not discerning that the implication behind her words may not be known to her. "If you think I am attracted to you because I think that you are in some way evil, then you are sadly misinformed" at these words he stepped away from her.

She was startled at his less then happy reply. What had she done now?

"Professor, what's wrong, what did I say?" she asked stepping forward.

A crease formed between his eyebrows as he thought about how very ignorant she could be. "Never mind, I suggest you go to bed" he said walking around behind his desk and sitting down.

Hurt though she was she decided not to say anything as she stormed out of the room, running headlong into Professor Dumbledore.

"Professor I'm so sorry I wasn't thinking about where I was going…" She stuttered.

"Dear child, you need not worry, I am not hurt" he said stopping her ranting apology.

She nodded vaguely, smiling and then excused herself to leave for her common room as it was close to curfew.

That was far too close for her liking, she knew that they had not really been careful, which surprised her considering who she was sleeping with. She would talk to him about that next time, if there was a next time, he did not seem too impressed with her words, although she did not understand what she had said wrong.

-CoaLA-

Bertrand Russel made his way up the sloping lawns to the Hogwarts front doors, eager to speak with the daughter of Sirius Black. By the sounds of things she wanted to become an auror herself and he was only too happy to be giving her advice. Dumbledore met him at the front of the castle and directed him to his office where Theia was waiting for them.

She stood as they walked in and shook hands with Bertrand Russel offering him the seat next to her.

"Professor, I would very much like if you would sit with us for this meeting, after all it is your office we're in" she said, hoping that should she fail in getting information due to unwillingness, Dumbledore may be a little more persuading.

"Of course I will stay dear if you wish it" he said smiling his old man smile and taking his seat behind his claw shaped desk.

"Now, I assume this about you wanting to become an auror yourself dear, and I must say with a father like yours, you shall have no problems" Russel began.

"Actually, no I asked you here today to talk about something else" she said quickly, not wanting him to rant on before she could get a word in. She watched as his crinkled old face folded even more into what Theia could only describe as a look of confusion.

"What could you possibly want with me here then?" he asked, his wheezy voice giving way to the unsureness he felt at her statement.

"I need to ask you something about a prophecy that you and your team of aurors were responsible for guarding, roughly seventeen or more years ago" she said, all too aware that she already gone about asking him the wrong way.

He looked highly suspicious and flicked his eyes towards Dumbledore as if wanting to know the meaning of such impertinence. When he received no answer, however, he looked back at Theia and decided how best to answer her question.

"I don't know why you think I can tell you such things, but I assure you that that prophecy is still well guarded"

"That prophecy is in the hands of Voldemort" she stated simply, happy for once that she was not the ignorant one.

He flinched slightly at the name, but followed it with a scoff. "I don't know where you're getting your information from, but that prophecy has not left the ministry since Gregor Fallia was killed, he was the last person to guard it outside the ministry before it was taken to the hall of prophecies, and I should know, as I'm the one that took it there"

Theia frowned, how could it have gotten out of the hall of prophecies then? She looked sideways at Dumbledore, not sure how much she could actually tell this man about Snape and his role in the war.

"Mr Russel, we have evidence that the prophecy has fallen into the hands of Voldemort, it is not possible for this prophecy to have left the hall without Voldemort having entered the ministry to retrieve it"

"Well I assure you that I did not give it to him, if that's what you are thinking!" he trilled, obviously thinking that he was being accused.

"No, Sir we do not think that it was you that gave it to him… You say that the last person to guard it was Gregor Fallia?" She asked, "How long did he have it before he was killed?"

"He had it for almost a year" Russel replied, clearly still uncomfortable.

"How did you get it back from him if he was killed protecting it?"

"He had feared for his life and decided to hand it back to the ministry, he was still hunted afterwards however, You-know-who had seen fit to question him about it and when he refused to comply they killed him"

Theia thought something seemed out of place. There had to be some reason that the prophecy had not really made it to the ministry… perhaps this Gregor was actually working for Voldemort and had made a replica of the prophecy to hand to the ministry. It seemed like a long shot but it was the only thing that she could think of that made any sense. She decided against sharing this theory with Russel, knowing that he would not take lightly to it.

"Did you recover his body?" she asked as nicely as she could manage. She knew that it was not exactly a sensitive question to be asking but if he was missing her theory seemed more and more likely.

"No, his body was never found, we assume him dead" Russel replied giving her idea merit without his knowing.

She merely nodded and then offered her condolences. "I am sorry that I have upset you so much, I had not desire to do so. My grandfather, Darius Macalister, guarded that same prophecy, sir and his daughter Penelope McIntosh died whilst Voldemort's followers went in search of it" she paused here thinking about her mother once more…how she missed her. "Penelope McIntosh was my mother and she had no idea what the prophecy was about only that her father had protected it and yet they had still come after her. I need to know what that prophecy was about Mr Russel; I need to know why Voldemort wanted it and I…. I need to know why my mother died for it" she finished, slightly breathless but knowing that she had had an effect on the old man sitting beside her.

"Miss Black, I can assure you know that I have no idea why you mother was asked for information regarding that prophecy, and I am truly sorry for your loss. I also know nothing of what the prophecy contained, we were not allowed to know what the prophecies we protected, beheld, I am sorry that I can be of no further help" he stated.

Theia nodded, she was disappointed. She had gained almost no useful information from him. A final question fell from her lips before he parted from their meeting.

"Where was the last place Gregor Fallia was seen?"

He frowned at her question and then screwed his face up in thought, "I do believe he was last seen in his Manor on the outskirts of London. The place as since fallen into disrepair, his wife and child left the country, no one knows where they are"

Theia nodded her thanks to him as he left the office, leaving her with as much, if not more, to think about then her grandfather had when she had met with him.

_I decided that I would not send Umbridge away just yet, I can't deny the Weasley twins their moment of glory now can I?_

_Thanks for reading __as always review and constructive criticism is always welcome._


	17. FriendsOf Course

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own the Harry Potter world or any of its characters **

Theia thought about her meeting with Bertrand Russel constantly after that day. Where was Gregor Fallia if his body was never found? And where was his family if they had left the country? These thoughts amongst others ran through her head and she found the more that she thought the more questions and wild ideas popped up in her mind.

She did not know whether or not she should talk to Snape about it, she still wasn't sure whether she could trust him, but she reasoned with herself that Dumbledore had most likely already talked to him about it. It was this thought that brought her to her mild argument with Snape, over where she should look next for information.

"I don't see why you feel the need to discover what this prophecy is about" he simply stated, seated behind his desk reading that days paper. "Just as well there is nothing in here about Arthur Weasley" he muttered to himself.

"Dumbledore would have kept it all hushed up" she said looking worried, "And you know why I need to find out. I could be next…"

It was the morning after the attack on Mr Weasley and Harry's strange dream, which had resulted in the Weasleys and Harry returning home early. Theia had heard the news the next morning but knew that her father would most likely send her letter explaining. As she had expected, Mickey arrived shortly after Hermione had finished telling her what had happened. Unfortunately they were both going to have to wait until term ended before they could leave, Umbridge was already livid that the others had disappeared right under her nose.

"Arthur is going to be fine" he said seeing the look on her face. "And the Dark Lord has it already you don't need to worry about getting abducted for information"

She merely nodded but continued to worry for him. The Weasleys didn't need this, nobody needed it. She thought back to the prophecy, God he was stubborn, how could he not see why she needed to do this?

"We should continue with your occlumency lessons" he said, laying down his newspaper and standing up, hoping he could take her mind off it.

She nodded and stood, deciding against pulling out her wand, by now she should be able to dispel him with just her mind.

He cast the spell that allowed him to enter her mind and she immediately put up all her defences. It worked well for a while until finally he broke her and found himself looking upon a rather odd scene, in which she screamed over her father's dead body.

He pulled back and watched as she fell to the ground breathing heavily.

"You are having nightmares?" he asked offering her his hand. As he pulled her up she swayed slightly and leaned into his chest, trying to calm her breathing.

"They're getting worse, I don't know what they are supposed to mean, if…if they mean anything at all" she whispered into his chest.

He frowned, she was far to cosy for his liking; she would soon start thinking that she can talk to him about all her emotional problems… not going to happen. He grabbed her by the shoulders and held her at arms length.

"I'm quiet certain they will pass sooner or later" he said giving her a stern look that said quiet plainly 'we are not discussing this'.

She nodded and backed away from him ready to continue with occlumency.

It was after that day that her thoughts turned back to her professor full time. The last day of the Christmas holidays found her in the kitchen at number twelve, absentmindedly peeling potatoes the muggle way, her grandfather Darius sitting in the dining room reading a book, lost in her thoughts about her professor when he arrived at the house and was standing in the dining room behind her.

"Professor, I didn't see you there, how are you?" she asked overly politely.

"I am well. Yourself?" he asked

"Mm yes, ok I guess" she said grimacing.

He gave no sign that he had seen the look on her face, but thought that she must still be dealing with the nightmares. Well if wasn't one thing it was another. She looked noticeably better now that she was not being given the potion but she did still look tired and remarkably thinner than the last time he had seen her. She was wearing a black singlet top that hugged her figure quiet well and tight black jeans that he remembered from the day she had come to him for the Vertiserum. She looked like skin and bones but somehow she still appealed to him, like no other woman had. Shaking himself he turned his attention to what she was doing. Frowning he noticed that she was peeling the potatoes without using magic.

"Have you forgotten that you posses a wand?" he asked, sounding harsher than he had meant to.

She looked up at him, amusement evident on her face, "Does it annoy you that I'm not using magic?"

The muscles in his face tightened but thankfully he was saved having to answer by the appearance of Sirius, who sat down at the opposite end of the table glaring at Snape.

"Please Professor take a seat" Theia said indicating the seat directly opposite Sirius. At least this way they were no where near each other and Theia could keep an eye on them. She wasn't sure if Darius knew how much the two men hated each other.

He took the chair that she offered, glaring back at Sirius, matching his look of contempt before turning the other way. Theia went back into the kitchen to finish peeling the potatoes. She finished just in time to hear Harry enter the room and announce his presence with an 'Er'.

Theia moved on to putting the pot on the stove to boil the potatoes and checking on the chicken in the oven. She was quietly listening to the voices at the dining table, checking to make sure the voices didn't get too loud. It wasn't too long before the inevitable crash of her fathers chair sounded and signalled that it was time for her to intervene, knowing she was the only one at the house that had any sort of power over both men.

"What is going on?" she asked frowning as she looked upon the scene of her father and Snape wands drawn, and Harry standing between them. Darius was still seated in his chair looking upon the scene with mild amusement.

Harry gave her a 'little help here' look and only moved from between them when Theia had walked over to them and placed a hand on her fathers shoulder.

"Now, now children there's no need for this, put those away" she said in the most patronising voice she could manage. Both men put their wands away having been sufficiently embarrassed by their childish display of anger.

"Professor, it was lovely to see you again but perhaps it would be best if you leave" she said looking over at him pointedly.

He straightened up and tucked his wand back into the pocket of his robes. With final nod in Theia's direction he turned on his heel and walked out of the room.

"Sorry dad, but you were both being ridiculous" Theia said knowing she must have hurt her father's pride.

"No, Theia don't be sorry you were quiet right darling" he said turning to kiss her on the forehead before leaving the room.

"What did he want anyway?" she asked turning to Harry, "He didn't look to happy about it whatever it was"

"When does he ever look happy?" Harry said a grim smile on his face.

She had to give him that one; very rarely did she see him happy about anything…well maybe there was one thing that made him happy… She smiled in spite of herself.

"He came to tell me that he would be giving me occlumency lessons, Dumbledore's orders"

Theia frowned. She knew that Dumbledore was an extremely intelligent man, but she had to severely disagree on his choice of a teacher for Harry. It was public knowledge that they hated each other, the both of them had made it no secret from the very moment Harry had arrived at the school.

"Well maybe Dumbledore is going senile" she muttered as she walked back into the kitchen.

This meant that she would have to be careful about when she went down to see him. With that thought she rushed back out into the dining room and asked Harry, in the most casual voice she could muster, what days he would have to go.

"What a great way to start the week" she said sarcastically walking slowly back into the kitchen once more to finish dinner.

"Well you handled that well dear," She heard her grandfather say as he followed her into the kitchen.

"I know what they are like around each other enough to know that they both have delicate prides, so simple to crush" she said smiling lightly at him.

"Ah yes, you do get on quiet well with that Severus Snape" he said casually.

Theia's whole body stiffened and she paused in the middle of glazing the chicken. She regained her composure quickly before she replied.

"Yes, I have to say I am one of the few that can get along with him, he is my head of house after all and as I do well at potions he can't very well call me a dunderhead"

"I think you know what I really meant Theia" he said.

She was straight as a board and her breathing became slightly heavy before she replied, "No idea what you are talking about grandfather" she said, turning her back on him to put the chicken back in the oven.

"Theia, you are very much like your mother, terrible liars the both of you, but don't worry deary, your secret it safe with me" he said, laughing his wheezy old man laugh.

For some reason this was not comforting. "And what makes you think I am lying about anything, what would I have to lie about?"

"I saw the way you looked at him, and I very much saw the way he acted around you…"

"Grandfather, please" she said stopping him mid sentence. "If dad heard any of this, I would be disowned and Professor Snape would be missing some of his most favourite body parts"

"Theia, my dear, I have already said I would keep your secret did I not? That man needs some love in his life and I am quiet happy for you both"

Theia's heart nearly jumped out of her chest when he used the 'L' word. She hurried to correct him. "Grandfather, I think maybe you misunderstood the look on his face, we don't … _love…_each other as such, I mean we're not in a relationship, it's just…." Theia felt her cheeks burn, was she really telling her _grandfather_ that all they were doing was having sex. She shuddered, but thankfully he did not catch it.

"Ah of course you don't love each other" he said turning to leave the room. "You let me know dear when you change your mind"

He left Theia feeling flustered and confused, what really was she to make of that?

-CoaLA-

With Monday now not an option for her visits to see Snape she decided that this would be the day she focused solely on her school work. She did not want to fall behind after all.

"Hey stranger"

Theia whipped around from her chair in front of the fire to see Adrian sitting down in the seat next to her. She lunged forward and hugged him.

"Adrian how was your Christmas, I feel like I haven't seen you in ages!"

"Yes it was ok" he said glumly looking Theia up and down, "You've lost weight"

"Um, well yes I have" she said looking down at the ground.

"Has he been treating you right?" he whispered making sure no one else in the room was listening.

She looked up at him startled for a moment that he would think such a thing.

"Of course he is Adrian; it's not him, I…"

"Yes?" he prompted.

"Never mind, ok it's nothing to worry about, I'll eat more I promise" she said, hoping that this would dissuade him from pursuing the topic.

"You know that's not going to work right?" he said seeing right through her little trick.

She grinned slightly, "It was worth a try" she said before her face fell as she thought about the real reason she had lost weight. "Um well, I've been having nightmares" she started. Once she had explained the nature of her nightmares and when they had started she sat back to explain how weak they had made her feel, she had lost her appetite after that and she was having trouble finding it again.

"Have you thought about a dreamless sleep potion?" he asked frowning at that fact that she would not have thought about it.

She purposely avoided his gaze after that; there was a reason that she was not even considering taking the potion.

"Theia?" he said placing his hand on her shoulder. She peeked up at him through her lashes not being able to admit to her best friend in the whole world that she was scared. She felt the shame well up inside her as she ran through all her excuses for not wanting to take such a potion, for not wanting to take _any_ potion.

"Is there a reason that you don't want to take it?" he asked turning her to face him completely. She kept her head down but he lifted her chin up gently with his hand and held it there.

There was a moment when she looked into his pale green eyes, where she thought she could see what he was really thinking. All the emotions running through his mind right at that very moment seemed to be reflected in his eyes for only her to see. A feeling of love and loyalty surged through her as she saw the pain he felt at her own pain. To think that every time she was hurt or upset he was feeling exactly the same thing nearly broke her heart…such devotion. She was interrupted from her thoughts when she felt a blush creep up her pale cheeks.

It was the most beautiful thing that he had ever seen. As the blood filled her cheeks and she looked into his eyes he thought for a split second that perhaps there was a chance she could love him too. But then it was gone, in mere seconds the feeling of reciprocation was gone and he was left with his lonely heart.

"I'm scared, Adrian" she whispered, looking down at her hands.

"Of a potion?" he asked

She nodded, "I… I don't know how to explain it but after all the poisonings and…well I just… I don't feel safe"

He hugged her tightly, hoping that maybe if he covered her enough he could hide her from the rest of the world and they would leave her alone. All the pain would disappear and it would just be them, where she could never get hurt.

"I'm so lucky to have a friend like you, Adrian" she whispered as he held her.

"I'm the lucky one" he replied. 'Friends' of course.

-CoaLA-

It was a Wednesday morning when Theia received a letter from Bertrand Russel.

_Dear Miss Black, _

_I have some information that might be useful to you, regarding what we talked about before Christmas. I do believe that there is family of a certain person that we discussed, residing at Hogwarts as a student. _

_She is not of the same family name but a cousin on his side of the family. Her name is Melissa Carren, if you would chose to speak to her and see if she has any information regarding the whereabouts of the rest of the family I would greatly appreciate if you could pass on any information. _

_Good luck, yours sincerely, _

_Bertrand Russel,_

Theia was always happy for another lead on the prophecy but why, of all the people at Hogwarts, did she have to talk to Melissa Carren? Maybe she should ask Adrian to do it for her. It was not likely that she would get any information out of Melissa herself, but Adrian on the other hand might have more luck. She had liked him pretty much since they had all started school.

Once she had discussed it with Adrian that night and he had agreed grudgingly to help her, she decided that she would take a trip to visit Snape.

As she knocked on his door, she thought about her grandfather and whether she should tell Snape that he knew…

"Come in"

"How was your day?" she asked as she sat in the chair opposite him.

"Riveting, I assure you" he said not looking up from his grading.

"I, ah, think you should know that my grandfather knows" she blurted out.

He paused in his writing and slowly looked up at her, a rather scary expression upon his face. Theia wanted to explain herself but found that her voice had deserted her along with all the courage she used to posses.

"And how, Miss Black, would he have found that out?" he asked in a deadly whisper.

"I…ah…I mean he…" she paused trying to gain her breath back, for every time she tried to look him in the eyes he stole the air from her lungs. "He just knew" she gasped, fear consuming her eyes.

She leant back slowly, chewing on her lip stud, afraid of what his reactions would be. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose between his finger and thumb, obviously he was frustrated.

"I thought I told you not to be scared of me, I will not hurt you"

She blushed furiously at his words, good God she was an open book. "Sorry Professor it's just you're a…" She paused thinking of the right words, "An intimidating person and I never know how you're going to react" her words stumbled over each other in their rush to make it out of her mouth.

He was only vaguely listening to her; as soon as she had blushed he had felt something stirring within him that he knew very well to be lust. He stood from behind his desk, walking over to her and pulling her chair around to face him. He leaned down and grasped her face in his hands before claiming her lips in his own and pushing his tongue inside her mouth. He pulled away and looked into her eyes, lust literally pouring out of him.

"Like that for example, totally unexpected" she said as she stared back at him.

He dragged her possessively out of the chair and pulled her as close to him as she could possibly get whilst attacking her mouth once more. She moaned into his mouth, he was a brilliant kisser.

He pushed her back into the desk where the edge cut painfully into her arse. She raised herself onto the desk, never letting his lips leave hers. Like a woman possessed she ripped his robes off him until she could run her hands down his bare chest. She realised as she did this that it was the first time they were doing anything like this since she had thought she was over him. The passion was definitely there this time, but it felt different. She felt like she had much more control over it this time, she wasn't submitting to his will she was doing something of her own will.

In all her thoughts she had barely realised that he had already removed almost all her clothing and she was sitting there with nothing but her school skirt on. He bent down and brought his lips to her breasts and was rewarded with a moan from the young woman sitting atop his desk.

They went for hours, until they realised that it was past curfew and should she be caught out of bed he could not vouch for her. She began getting dressed quickly and when she looked around she noticed that he was dressed and had already sat back down on the other side of his desk and was watching her.

She smiled mischievously over at him as she pulled her racy underwear up over her arse with a backwards glance at him. He smirked at her and continued to watch her as she finished up.

"You know Professor, that's a little creepy, you watching me like that" she said grinning and walking over to where he sat.

He didn't say anything but pulled her onto him for one final kiss before he told her to go, before she got caught.

-CoaLA-

It was a day or so later that Adrian got back to her regarding the information he could get from Carren.

"Well there wasn't much that she knew of that side of her family. All she heard was that the family had moved to somewhere in Germany."

Theia chewed on her lip stud in concentration, where could she go next? She thanked Adrian then ran to send a letter to Bertrand Russel, telling him the little information she had.

As she walked back from the owlery she thought that maybe there was no point in getting this information. What was she going to do with it once she got it? What if it had nothing to do with her? Then it would have all been a waste. She pushed the thought aside; she still needed to know regardless. Hopefully she would hear back from Bertrand soon, hopefully he had more news.

_Thanks for reading guys _


	18. Surprises

**Disclaimer: Still not mine….Damn.**

Theia woke early on the fifth of January to Adrian screaming at her to come down to the common room. So bleary eyed and slightly uncoordinated she stumbled down into the common room to see Adrian sitting on a huge box in the middle of the room.

"Happy Birthday!" he yelled, and getting screams of 'shut up!' returned to him from still sleeping students.

"Adrian what did you do?" she said, but grinned in spite of herself.

"I got you a present like any best friend would" he replied.

She walked forward and hugged him tightly, "Thankyou Adrian, but you really shouldn't have"

He rolled his eyes at her and hopped off the box so she could open her present.

"Honestly what could you have gotten me that would require a box this big?" she asked as she circled the box carefully.

"Just open it will you" he said excitedly.

She walked back around to the front of the box and pushed up the heavy metal latches, with a little more effort she pushed the lid back and all four side of the box fell to the ground.

Theia gasped as she stepped back out of the way. There in front of her stood the biggest birthday cake she had ever seen in her entire life. It was a five tiered; vanilla iced cake, covered in small decorative roses at certain intervals around each tier and chocolate frosting around the edges of each tier. To top it off there were eighteen globes swirling in the air around the cake all of which glowed brightly when she looked at them and emitted bubble letters that spelt out 'Happy Birthday Theia!'

"How…I mean where did you…" She stuttered.

"You like it then?" he asked nervously trying to read the expression on her face.

She turned to him with a look of incredulity on her face. "Like it?" she asked

He cringed, oh no, he had upset her!

"Adrian I _love _it!" she squealed, leaping on him and wrapping her legs around him. He almost fell over but regained his balance and grabbed her around the waist to hold her up.

"I was hoping you would" he said into her hair.

She pulled back and looked into his eyes. He was truly the best friend she could have ever asked for. She kissed him on the cheek and told him it was the best present that she had ever gotten.

Once she had gotten down she turned back to the cake and wondered how on earth they were going to get through it all.

"We can't eat all this on our own Adrian, who should we share it with?"

Adrian, however, did not hear her. He had lifted a hand to where she had kissed him on the cheek and was still in silent shock. She turned to him and saw his hand on his cheek, 'why would he…' she blushed furiously and turned the other way pretending that she had not noticed.

"Adrian?" she said, her back to him pretending that she was still looking at the cake in awe.

"Ah?" he asked looking up at her. She turned back to face, hoping her face wasn't red anymore.

"Who should we share this with?" she asked again.

"Ahh, well I would say with Slytherin common room but as most of you closest friends are in other houses maybe we should share it with them" he suggested.

"That's a great idea"

The rest of the day passed by quiet uneventfully…unless you counted the massive display of fireworks set off in the grounds, courtesy of Fred and George, that created the words 'Happy 18th Theia!', or a letter arriving from her father telling her that he would be meeting her in Hogsmead on the next visit, which actually happened to be Valentines Day, so that he could give her, her present. But Theia was more surprised when she received a note from an owl just before dinner telling her that she was wanted down in the dungeons after dinner for a 'serious' discussion.

Theia wasn't sure whether to look forward to this meeting or not. She read and re-read the letter throughout dinner and once or twice looked up to the head table to see if she could get him to look at her, but her seemed to be determined to look anywhere but. Draco, who sat next to her, thought that she kept turning to him because she had to turn that way to look at the high table.

"What's wrong Black, can't you keep your eyes off me?" he had asked a smirk on his face.

"Not on your life, Malfoy" she replied but smirked back. She had gotten to be rather good friends with him now that he wasn't poisoning her. For some reason she did not hate him for what he had been doing to her. She knew that it was only for his father's approval.

Nervously she made her way down to the dungeons after she had noted that he had left the high table. She kept running things through her mind wondering if perhaps now he was going to end things with her. But surely he wouldn't do something like that on her birthday. Maybe he didn't realise it was her birthday… 'Yeah' she thought 'and maybe Umbridge won't put the Weasley twins on detention for their fireworks display that pretty much the whole school saw'

When she arrived at his door she raised her hand to knock but was saved the trouble when the door opened and a hand pulled her inside and closed the door behind it. Startled but reassured when she found that Snape was the one that had pulled her inside and was now making his way over to his desk.

\

'Ok that was a little odd' she thought.

"Happy Birthday" he said quietly as he looked down at his own hands.

"Thankyou" she said looking over at him. Something was definitely wrong here. Why was he so quiet and shifty looking? "Are you ok?" She asked.

He said nothing but looked over at her. His eyes roamed her entire body before they came up and rested on her eyes. There was something that he was not telling her and she wanted to know what it was before it drove her insane, the both of them just staring at each other.

"Professor, are you ok?" She asked again, maybe he did not hear her the first time.

"I am fine, Miss Black" he replied finally, but said no more.

Theia frowned not sure what to make of his strange behaviour. She looked him over just to check that he wasn't sick or anything of the sort. He didn't look it, what else could it be?

She was thinking things over in her mind as he continued to watch her when quiet suddenly she was hit with the biggest wave of nausea she nearly collapsed right there and then. Slowly she made her way to the chair in front of his desk and sat down; hoping that he would not notice what she had just felt. As she sat opposite him, looking down at her own hands and willing the nausea to go away, he stared at her waiting for it to happen again. He had noticed, not only that but he had been waiting for it.

Theia did not know what was happening, she had thought that all that had stopped, but maybe they were just giving it a break so they did not kill her. Maybe they were going to torture her some more before they finally let her die. 'Stop it Theia you're being melodramatic'

She lurched again and this time she could not hide it from her potions master. Her head was spinning in seven different directions and she could not see the desk in front of her for her eyes had suddenly become a blur. The metallic taste of blood was in her mouth once more and she fought to keep it down no matter how much her stomach churned to bring it up. Shivers ran down her spine and her face became flustered.

She had not realised it but Snape had gotten up and moved around the desk to be in front of her. In his hand he held a small bezoar, but she could not see that. Finally she lost all control of her body and she began to shake violently, while blood poured from her open mouth. If she were in any state she may have felt the small stone sliding down her throat as he pushed into her mouth but she was not conscious at that moment.

-CoaLA-

It was some hours later when Theia woke. She could tell that it must be very late for there was an eerie silence around her that only the dead of night could bring about. She tried to think about where she could possibly be for she knew that she was not in her own bed, the sheets were too stiff and cold and the bed too small.

Sitting up slowly she waited for her eyes to adjust to the darkness. There were a few windows here and there but they seemed blurry. It was then that Theia realised there were curtains around her bed, but not the green hangings she was used to in the Slytherin dormitory, but white ones. The only place she knew that had white bed curtains was the hospital wing, but why would she be there?

She tried to sit up some more but was met with excruciating pains in her stomach. This all seemed strangely familiar to her, like she had done this once before, déjà vu.

She thought about it, her memory seemed to be rather hazy at that moment. She had been here before, in this exact situation, the last time that she had been poisoned, in her own house. She tried to remember what had happened that night, that day. Where had she been? Who had she spent her time with?

She lay back down, so as not to further aggravate the pains in her stomach. The last thing she remembered was walking into Snape's office and … and… what had happened next? He had been acting strange. Yes and then…. And then she had _felt _strange. She must have blacked out after that.

She must have been making more noise then she thought that she was, for at that moment the deep baritone of Severus Snape spoke from somewhere in the darkness.

"Miss Black?"

"Professor?" she asked, looking around to see where he was.

He stepped forward and pulled the curtain back so he could see her properly.

"I was poisoned again wasn't I?" She asked as he put the curtain back down and stood before her.

He merely nodded and proceeded to stare at her. He was acting strange again and she wasn't sure whether she liked it or not. She should expect strange from him after all. She didn't expect him to say anything so she stared back thinking what could possibly have made him act so all of a sudden.

A sudden thought hit her like a hoard of hippogriffs and she didn't much like it at all. She looked away from him and she thought that perhaps he had noticed her sudden stiffness.

"You have something to say Miss Black?" he had asked.

'Shit! How could she be so obvious'

She turned back to face him, "How did you know that was going to happen?" She asked her jaw clenching afterwards.

He held his facial features in with his usual neutral mask as he considered her question. He could always pretend that he did not know what she was talking about, that he had not been waiting for her to have a reaction to the potion that he knew she was being given again. But she would know that he was lying despite how well trained he was at the act.

"That is a matter I can not discuss with you right now Miss Black" he replied, deflecting the question for a time when he was ready to answer. She did no argue with him. She knew that it would do her no good and she would not win.

There was silence for a few moments before he spoke again, "I can't stay here, it would be inappropriate for me to be here so late"

She merely nodded and wished a good night before turning on her side to contemplate everything that had happened that night.

Adrian had come rushing to her the very next morning when he had heard what had happened to Theia the night before.

"Adrian, I'm fine" she reassured him as he fussed over her and warned her once more to stay away from Draco and, he added, Snape, as he was sure that he was somehow involved in it.

She brushed off the accusations concerning Snape because there was no proof for Adrian to go on. Draco, on the other hand, was a completely different matter. She had not minded the arrogant little berk when he was being nice to her and not endangering her life. But things would once again be difficult and as she had never gained information from him she wondered whether it was worth her health to keep being his friend.

"Look, I'll stay away from Draco, I promise" she said to Adrian and he knew that she was telling the truth, after all if she was lying anyone would be able to tell, especially Adrian.

She looked over to her best friend and wondered, not for the first time, why he had never been persuaded to the dark side. She knew that one day he might very well be forced to enter into the Dark Lord's services due to his family, but as far as she knew the Puceys were not that deeply connected with him, however much they sympathised with his cause. It was a worry she had not deeply contemplated and though it hit her hard at that very moment she never spoke a word to Adrian of it.

"Why do you think we were put in Slytherin Adrian?" she asked.

He frowned at her out of place question but settled back to think about it none the less. Finally he sat forward to answer her.

"Well, just think about it, we're both determined and ambitious, very Slytherin like traits _and _I know you at least can be cunning when you want to be" he replied a smirk forming on his face.

She nodded but she believed there had to be more to it. She had more qualities from the Gryffindor house than she had from Slytherin but the sorting hat had decided that Slytherin had been the place to put her. And Adrian, she thought most certainly did not belong in Slytherin. She had never seen him angry or watched him say or do anything mean and spiteful to hurt anyone else. He was a very gentle person, smart, determined, and loyal.

Adrian thought her eyes had glossed over the way she was glancing over at him, it was slightly unnerving but at the same time he felt himself blush at the look. If he really wanted to get his hopes up he would have thought it was an admiring look from her to him. But as much as he loved her and wished for that to be the case he knew the look to be a thoughtful one, conveying something in her mind.

-CoaLA-

The rest of the month and the start of the next flew by in a blur of illness, pleasure and schoolwork. She had spent as much time as she could humanly do without arousing suspicion, with her potions master, whilst still keeping up with her homework, hanging out with Adrian and throwing up blood in the sink.

For the most part she was happy with her life at that moment. She had not yet heard any news back from Bertrand Russel on whether he had contacts in Germany, no doubt if they were even there they had changed their names and most certainly had grown older; would anyone recognise them if they saw them? She tried not to think about it too much with everything else she had going on. If there was not news then she had to find another means of finding out what had happened but for the moment there were other things that demanded her attention.

It was a Hogsmead weekend and she was to be meeting her father in Hogsmead so he could give her birthday present to her; clearly it had been too precious to send via owl.

As she entered the small snow covered village she was forcibly reminded of the Christmas cards that muggles sent to each other around that time of year with picturesque little villages, like Hogsmead, on the front. Adrian had decided that he would meet her after she was done spending time with her father, whom she had missed terribly though it had only been a month or so since she had last seen him.

He almost tacked her to the ground when she walked into the Three Broomsticks, where they had decided to meet up.

"Theia, baby how have you been?" he had asked as he led her to a small deserted part of the pub. No doubt he had asked Madame Rosmerta for some privacy.

"Good dad, and you?" she replied, knowing that it was total lie. She wondered if he had noticed.

"I have been good, but I don't believe you" he said sternly. "Theia, you know you can tell me anything, what's wrong?" he asked reaching out across the table to grasp her pale hands in his.

Theia swallowed hard as she looked into her father's eyes. Finally she told him about the nightmares that she had been having, although they had somewhat subsided since she had begun to be poisoned. She decided that she was not willing to tell her father about the poisonings, since she had pleaded Dumbledore not to worry her father about it.

Their moment was interrupted however by a cackle on the other side of the pub. Theia looked up and Sirius turned around to see where the sound had come from. Theia spotted her in an instance, Melissa Carren.

"Gee Black, you _do_ like older men" she called over at them.

Nearly every Hogwarts student in the pub looked over at her, their stares swiftly moving down to look at her hands in her fathers.

"Fuck off Carren!" she shouted back, not feeling the need to tell them all it was actually her father she was holding hands with. Theia could not stop the blush that creeped up cheeks as she stared angrily over Melissa, daring her to say something else. Her father gave her hands a quick squeeze. He was there for her.

"Oh come on now Black, I'm sure Professor Snape would love to hear this" she cackled back.

Oh. Shit. She had totally forgotten that there were rumours going around about them. None of them serious enough to be taken to Dumbledore but surely if Carren didn't shut up the whole school would be buzzing with this piece of gossip by tonight.

Theia stood, brushing off her father who tried to tell her to sit down. She was surprised he was not up and shouting at the girl. Maybe teenage girls were not his speciality. Theia stood almost nose to nose with Melissa and wanted nothing more than to wipe the smirk off her face, quiet literally.

"For your information Carren, that is my father" she spat. "And whatever you heard about me and Snape is total rubbish, despite what you may think, I have standards" it was a low blow at the man she was sleeping with but she knew what everyone thought about him, disgruntled and disgusting and if she had to play up to it she would.

In any case she had done the trick and whatever rumour was going around was now soundly stopped. She thought that would be the last of it when she heard the voice of the man she had just insulted.

"What is going on here?" came his silky voice from the door way of the pub.

Finally Sirius stood and made his way over to Theia to pull her back to the table and continue on their meeting.

"Miss Black, Miss Carren you will meet me up at the school now!"

"Hey hold up, Theia is here with me, I need to talk to her she's done nothing wrong" Sirius said contemptuously in Snape's direction.

"Regardless of what you may think, these two are speaking of inappropriate things that need to be sorted out immediately, whatever you need to discuss can surely wait" Snape replied, a sneer upon his features.

"I do not care, Theia has done nothing wrong and despite what _you _may think, what we need to discuss can not wait" Sirius replied grabbing Theia by the hand and leading her back to the corner in which they resided before the interruption.

Theia looked back cautiously at her potions master. So he had heard what she had said, would his feelings be hurt? That did not seem likely. She could not imagine what it might look like to see Snape with hurt feelings. Most people thought he could not possibly have any; the only emotion displayed by him was anger or spite.

"Theia, what are these rumours going around about you and Snape?"

Theia was brought back from her reverie by her father's question. She was not sure how to answer that one. Her father would surely not believe them but Theia was horrible at lying and if he thought for even a moment that they were true she was not sure she could make him believe otherwise.

"Dad, they're stupid ok. Some stupid rumour went around about us…. Being together. I've no idea where it's come from or why anyone would think such a thing"

Her father looked at her meaningfully like he was trying to see if she was lying to him. She had not really looked him in the eye when she was talking; she was kind of… shifty. She definitely looked uneasy about talking to her father about such accusations.

"Look never mind about all that, I don't believe a word of it, why would you stoop so low?" he asked, laughter in his voice. She smiled at him as if to say, exactly why would she go to him of all people. Inside she was screaming guiltily for laughing at her lover behind his back, making jokes at his expense. But then again if anyone knew anything about having to lie to save ones own skin then he did; he would understand.

"Now I want to give you your birthday present" he said extracting from his coat pocket a small bag.

Theia smiled in spite of her worrying. She wondered what on earth he could have possibly gotten her that he could not send through the post. It was then that he pulled out a silver locket. Theia gasped in recognition, it was the locket her mother had given her so long ago when she had been told to run to her father. Theia could not help the overwhelming feeling inside her as she took the locket from her father's hands and placed it around her neck.

"You never looked inside did you?" he asked pulling her out of the memory of that fateful night.

She looked up at him slightly confused, as if to say why would anyone think of doing such a silly thing. But it wasn't silly, it was a perfectly normal thing to have done, but she hadn't done it. In the rush and terror of the night she had not bothered to open the locket before it was completely pushed from her mind. She shook her head and then proceeded to push open the small oval shaped locket.

Inside was a rather old picture of a woman with dark wavy hair and rather young picture of her mother. Theia felt the emotion well up inside her as she stared at her mother and her grandmother. Holding back tears she knew would never fall anyway she looked up at her father hoping that the look on her face was enough to tell him that she loved it, she didn't think that she could talk; her throat felt rather constricted at that moment.

"There's something else" he said, smiling at the shock on her face.

"Dad, really this is more than enough…" Theia stuttered but her father held up his hand to quiet her and then pulled from the bag something small that Theia could not see. He told her to hold out her hand and close her eyes. Once she had done that she felt something cold and hard slip over her middle finger; a ring. Theia's eyes snapped open as she looked down at the silver ring on her finger. She looked questioningly at her father who merely smiled.

"Where did you get it?" she asked.

"I can't tell you that" he said laughter in his voice. It was after a few moments of silence that Theia noticed the saddened look on his face. She looked back down at her ring and made the connection. Hastily she slipped it off and gave it back to him.

"Dad I can't wear this, it's… I mean I…. just…." She stumbled over her words and expected her father to look over at her with a hurt expression upon his features. However he merely smiled and grabbed her hand placing the ring back on it.

"Theia, I don't know if I will ever think to marry anyone else and even if I do I couldn't give them this ring. I want you to have this, it's yours now" he said.

Theia did not know what to say. She stared at the ring that was meant to be her mother's wedding ring and despaired for everything that was meant to be; everything that her mother and father were meant to have; each other.

-CoaLA-

Theia made her way out of the pub after having a few drinks with her father and over to Honeydukes where she was meeting Adrian.

"Hey" he said greeting her nervously and dragging her inside away from the cold. Once inside he noticed that she didn't seem too happy. "What's wrong Theia?"

She looked over at him a sad look upon her features before finally showing him the locket and the ring and explaining where they came from and what they meant.

"Are you ok?" he asked in the end not knowing what else he could possibly say in that situation.

"Yeah, it just made me remember all the things my parents should have had. Everything they deserved" she looked down at her hands and the silver ring that once meant everything to her mother.

Adrian knew what she was thinking and he had not wanted their conversation to begin like this. He had a plan for that day, one that he was dreadfully nervous about and one that was not starting off the way he had planned.

Adrian spent the day taking her mind off her father's gifts and dragging her around Hogsmead showing her a good time. By the end of it he had her holding her stomach in laughter while they sat around drinking butterbear at the Three Broomsticks. They sat in the secluded corner where her and her father had sat mere hours before. Theia was happy that Adrian was making her laugh and that she was having a good time just hanging out with a friend.

She was taking a sip of butterbear when he said something quiet out of place.

"You know I never gave you your real birthday present"

The statement hung in the air for a while before Theia thought to reply, "Really, that humungous cake wasn't my present?" she asked grinning over at him.

He smiled back but Theia noticed that it was a forced smile. He was nervous about something.

"No, I couldn't just give you a cake, I had to give you something that actually m…meant something" he said, stumbling over his words.

Theia frowned wondering what on earth could have gotten into him. He looked extremely nervous and he had shifted closed to her, although he hadn't sat still for the past few minutes so it probably wasn't intentional.

"Adrian are you ok, you seem nervous about something" she asked looking curiously over at him, "Are you nervous about giving me this other present?" she added.

He nodded and Theia honestly had no idea what he could possibly have gotten her that would make him so nervous to give to her. She moved closer to him on the seat to reassure him that whatever it was it was ok she would not reject him.

"I hoped you wouldn't" he said smiling, still with an anxious edge.

He took a deep breath and then turned his body to look her full in the face. Theia smiled thinking he was just cooking up theatrics to make her feel nervous but things went quiet differently then what she had been expecting.

Adrian's hand rose to cup her face gently as he leaned in and placed his lips on hers. Theia was so taken aback that she responded out of habit. She noticed how soft his lips were and the way they seemed to mould so well with her own. The kiss was rather good but lasted mere seconds before Theia moved back abruptly, finally coming to her senses.

She looked shocked at what had just happened; never before had she even considered the possibility of kissing Adrian. He looked hurt but also like that was what he had been expecting.

"Adrian… I… I'm sorry I just… can't" she stuttered. She was breathing heavily and feeling extremely awkward. She stood from the table and left the Three Broomsticks running all the way back to the castle thinking about the kiss and how sad Adrian looked when she pulled away and left him there alone.

_Ok don't tell me you weren't expecting that to happen eventually. Well let me know what you think and if you have any ideas for where I'm heading, I'd love to hear them. Also any constructive criticism is welcome just as long as it is constructive. Thanks for reading guys _


	19. I Do Not Love Him!

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately still not mine… ah well.**

**I think its about time to acknowledge everyone that has so far reviewed this story as your reviews mean quiet a lot to me. So without further ado here are some special shout outs. Wendy Waddles, **AnnabellesSnape**, Errorofways7, **Fritzers**, ScarletSunshine, **Hippielicious**, Xpress_Shade-x, **Melon**, Isah Underhill, **Mrs Sora-sparrow**, Bluephoenix65069, **Lori**, Melora, **Jenea**, Hade's Queen, **Tibys**, Sk8ergirl126, **Draco Malfoygirl 16** and Pinkythesupergirl aka Bec my lovely friend and beta of the first few chappies. Also thankyou to all that have added my story to favourites or story alert. **

Theia did not know what to do or where to go. She was still in shock over everything that had happened that day. She had known that Adrian liked her but she had not known that his feelings had gone that far. Besides he knew about Snape, knew that that was the only man she wanted at this point in her life. Why would he do that and risk their friendship?

Theia reached the dungeons and tossed up between going to Snape like she was meant to or just going to her dormitory and never coming out again. Unfortunately her decision was made for her when Snape came around the bend in the corridor and beckoned for her to follow him.

As she walked into his office she noticed that Melissa was there and had been apparently waiting there for quiet a while.

"Sit down Miss Black" he said conjuring another chair, placing it far too close to Melissa's chair. Theia moved it over a little, feeling slightly childish, and then looked up her professor.

"Now I heard most of the conversation between the two of you in the Three Broomsticks and I must say I thought making up ridiculous rumours was above the cunning of Slytherin seventh years" he began. There was a pause in which he looked at both girls, however he gave no intention that either girl should responds so both kept quiet until he spoke again.

"Now I would like to hear where this rumour had come from and we will get to the bottom of this or everyone involved will be issued a months worth of detentions" he paused, obviously waiting for some sort of a reaction, and then proceeded, "So which one of you girls knows where this rumour started?" he asked looking first and Theia and then at Melissa.

Melissa did not seem in any hurry to talk so Theia went first telling him what she had heard from Adrian and hoping against hope that he did not drag Adrian in here, she could not bear seeing him in this situation. Snape merely nodded and then turned to Melissa.

"Miss Carren, I believe it was you that shouted out first, where did you hear this rumour?" he asked sneeringly.

She looked up at from her hands that she had been extremely interested in since Theia had walked in, and then gave a shifty sideways glance at Theia before answering.

"I heard it from Theia she was talking about how you gave her a love potion, Adrian was trying to tell her to stay away from you but she kept going on about how much she loved you and that you were…. Sleeping together"

Theia was sitting there in shock and disgust… She did not love him!

"Well Miss Black what do you have to say for yourself?" he spat.

Oh crap he was angry and she had done nothing wrong, fuck Carren and her stupid rumours surely he could tell that she was lying surely he knew that Theia would not risk what they had by blurting it aloud in the middle of a crowded hall way.

"I said no such thing" she said angrily, "Why on Earth would I make up a rumour about myself?"

"Ha!" Melissa scoffed, "You love attention Black, and you've been getting it since you first came here, guess it wasn't enough to have Adrian drooling after you, you had to make everyone believe that the teachers wanted you too" By the time she was finished Melissa was quiet red in the face.

Theia knew this was all because Melissa had wanted Adrian from the beginning but he had loved Theia all this time. Melissa was jealous and of course jealousy made people say and do stupid things to the people they are jealous of. It didn't matter that she was closer to the truth than she could possible know.

"You are a fool" Theia spat back standing up, "You let some stupid school girl crush get in the way of your whole life, you are pathetic, maybe if you stopped acting like a conceited bitch Adrian would pay attention to you. Instead you have to come up with this garbage to satisfy your jealous impulses!"

The last time that he had seen her so riled up was when he was accusing her and her mother of being Death Eaters. He liked her when she was angry, the way her chest heaved when she was out of breath from shouting herself hoarse, the flush of her cheeks her clenched fists, the way her bright green eyes flashed dangerously daring the other person to utter a single word in defence of themselves. He wanted her, right there and then.

Melissa stood to face her and looked like she might just slap Theia but didn't quite want to see if Theia could land a punch; and she looked very much like she could at that moment.

"Both of you sit down" he snapped, trying to ignore the urges stirring within him.

Both gave each other piercing glares before sitting down as ordered.

"Miss Carren I suggest that you tell the truth or you will be here for a very long time"

Melissa glared at Theia and then looked up to Snape, deciding that she could not be bothered to sit there anymore.

"Marcus Crassus" she mumbled, folding her arms across her chest and glaring at the desk as if it had done her a personal wrong.

"Very well, Miss Carren you may leave, you will however be receiving a weeks worth of detention to be served with Mr Filch"

Melissa sighed in frustration but nodded anyway and then walked out. Theia watched her go wondering what else Melissa might do to get at her. Well if Theia didn't think Melissa was such a horrible person she would be happy for her and Adrian to be together. But she knew that was not what Adrian wanted. Theia felt the blush creep up her cheeks at the very thought of what Adrian had done that day. She pushed it from her mind however when she noticed that her professor was waving his wand at the door muttering a silencing charm.

"I take it I'm to serve a detention with you am I?" She asked with a slight smirk on her face.

He said nothing but walked over to her and leaned over her chair. They stared at each other for a few seconds before it got too much and they practically lunged at each other. He locked on to her lips and without hesitation slid his tongue into her mouth. Theia moaned in to his mouth and their tongues wrestled for dominance.

She could not believe how good he was at kissing he was truly amazing; not that she had anyone to compare him with…. Again Adrian intruded her thoughts but was quickly shoved out of the way when the hands of that man kissing her slid from her knees up under her skirt and grasped her hips. She ran her hands through his mass of black hair, tangling it through her fingers. It really wasn't as greasy as some people thought; it was actually quiet soft at the moment.

They were just getting into it when the door was slammed open and there in the door way stood her father. Theia froze. She did not have the faintest idea what to do or say in a moment like this. Snape had moved backwards taking his hands off her and stood there looking somewhat defiant with a hint of triumph. Her father on the hand looked like he was feeling many things at that moment. Angry, hurt and confused the most prominent ones.

Finally he spoke, "What in the name of Merlin is going on here!" he hissed at them.

Theia still couldn't speak, what was she to say? 'Oh sorry Dad I forgot to tell you I'm sleeping with one of my professors who just happens to be your childhood nemesis and not entirely trusted member of the order', that would have gone down well.

"Theia what are you doing? I thought… We just discussed this and …. _Him_ of all people" he spluttered.

"Get a grip Black" Snape sneered. This was not a good idea. Her father walked forward slowly and looked like he might rip Snape's head off. Instead he grabbed Theia by the arm and dragged her to the door. She found her voice.

"Dad, please, calm down" she pleaded trying to get out of his grip but to no avail.

He stopped at the door way and turned back to Snape, a look of pure loathing on his face. "If you ever touch my daughter again, I will kill you"

Snape seemed not to be phased by this threat, Theia on the other hand had never been so scared of her father in all the time that she had known him. She could feel the anger rolling off him in long hot waves and she would not put it past him to kill Snape should it ever happen again. He turned back to Theia, "We are going to Dumbledore right now" he said fury rattling his voice and gripping her arm harder.

"Dad, please no, I don't want to take this to Dumbledore, I won't go there again I promise" she pleaded struggling to get her arm back as he dragged her down the corridor.

There was no more point arguing with him when he was set on taking her to the headmaster. She knew that Snape would be dragged up there as well, was probably already there informing him that we were coming. If he was fired that would mean a whole lot of information was lost for the order. Surely Voldemort would not allow Snape to live if he lost his job thereby losing his source of information. She thought all this through and wondered why on earth she had been so stupid. What they had done had bigger repercussions then she cared to think about. But more importantly, why had _he_ not thought about it? He was the one working as a double agent why risk all that just so he could sleep with her?

Before she knew it they were standing in front of the stone gargoyles guarding Dumbledore's office. Her father obviously knew the passwords because they were soon climbing the stairs and knocking on the door. Theia could feel her heart rate speeding up and the nerves overtook her. It was embarrassing enough that her father had actually caught them kissing and groping each other but now she had to talk about it in front of Dumbledore as well. She would never be able to look him in the face again.

"Ahh Sirius, Miss Black, take a seat" Dumbledore said smiling benignly at them.

Sirius gave him a glare that said quiet clearly that this was no time to be smiling. Theia looked over to where Snape stood and then decided she could not look at him either. She couldn't bear to look at anyone in the room so she stared at her hands or rather hand as one was attached to an arm currently being deprived of all blood flow.

"Well it has been brought to my attention that inappropriate events have taken place" Dumbledore stated as though it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Inappropriate?" Sirius yelled, "It was downright wrong!" he was red in the face and breathing heavily, his hand still gripping Theia's arm.

She put her hand on his… to calm him? No because he was killing her arm, she didn't think she could feel it anymore. But he flipped out and pushed her away from him. It was like a slap in the face. He hated her and she thought she could literally feel her heart tearing itself up into tiny little pieces. Everyone in the room could see the hurt in her face and Sirius regretted his actions. But he could not bring himself to apologise, he was hurt by her actions too. She had downright lied to him not six hours ago.

"Why would you do this?" he asked.

Theia did not know how to answer. It had just happened out of now where. The dreams had started and she had not been able to take him out of her mind. And when he had been interested too how was she supposed to say no when it was so clearly what her body wanted? No, not wanted, needed. She needed him, like he was some sort of new drug she had found to block out the rest of the world. She stood there for a while in silence trying to think how best to say all this to her father without sounding like a lunatic.

"I…"

Severus watched her carefully extremely interested in seeing what she would say. Guilt flooded through him when he saw her struggle to answer. It had not been her fault at all that it happened. She had been forced into it and not even known it.

Sirius suddenly looked furious and glared over at Severus who merely raised a sneering eyebrow at him.

"What did you give her?" he hissed at him.

It was Severus' turn to glare, "I have given her nothing, she made her choices without help" he snapped. Thankfully for him he was quiet good at disguising his guilty feelings because he felt that it would rip him up if he kept this up.

"There is no way she would have done this of her own accord, just because you can't get a lay doesn't mean you can take advantage of my daughter!"

"Why don't you ask her again why she did it?" Severus growled back.

"I don't have to ask her again the look on her face was more than enough to tell me that she had no control over anything that has happened between the two of you. Why would my daughter willingly go to your bed? You would repulse her if she was not under the influence of whatever potion you are feeding her"

Severus knew that he was right, under normal circumstances she most likely would find him incredibly repulsive, he felt any confidence he had ever had leave him. He felt once more like the young boy that had been picked on mercilessly by the marauders, he had thought then that he would never know the feeling of a woman let alone one that chose to be with him. Those insecurities were brought to the surface once more and instead of walking away to cry quietly to himself his anger flared up. Gone were those days where Sirius could bully him and make him feel like an insignificant fly. However before he could speak Theia piped up shocking him to his core.

"Dad it's not like that" she said clearly. She loved her dad more than life itself but Snape did not deserve what he had just said to him.

"Theia do not lie to me" he warned.

"I'm not lying, he was telling the truth, I went there because I wanted to and not because of some potion" she swallowed hard and looked at her father nervously.

He was in shock. He had liked the idea that she had not had a choice in whatever he had seen. What had he seen? He had only taken in the fact that Snape's slimy hands were groping their way under Theia's skirt and his lips were forcing there way onto hers. What he had not wanted to accept and so therefore had not seen, was Theia's hands running through his hair and her lips were pushing back as eager as his. He pushed the mental image from him mind because it was making him nauseas. He once again felt betrayed by his daughter and could not bear to look at her.

"Dad?" came Theia's worried voice.

For the first time since they had walked in Dumbledore spoke.

"Sirius, it might be prudent to accept that your daughter and Severus may actually love each other"

"What?" came the three voices of the other people in the room.

Dumbledore smiled serenely up at them all. There was that blasted 'L' word again. She did not love him and he did not love her. Perhaps they were friends. They had gotten to talk a lot more and taken time to get to know one another but love? No it was not love… was it?

"Theia do you love him?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"I…" Damn that old man! "I… I mean I don't think th…that _love_… I mean well…. It's a rather strong word you know" she stuttered.

"Indeed" he replied smiling brightly his bright blue eyes twinkling like crazy over his half moon spectacles. She hated the colour blue.

She looked at Severus who merely stood there in shock and then looked over at her father who had turned away from the whole group, evidently ashamed at what he was hearing.

Theia slowly approached him and gently laid her hand on his shoulder.

He swung around rather forcefully making her take a few steps back, "Well Theia?" he asked angrily, "Do you love the slimy git?"

"Dad, I… I care for him, yes but I….I don't know if love is the right word at the moment and don't call him that"

"At the moment?" he spluttered stepping closer to her. She looked positively terrified of him. "Does that mean you think you will?" he asked, his eyes bulging in his fury.

How could he be so angry at her? It was not her fault who she was attracted to she was a teenager for Merlins sake. And even if it was love that was something she had even less control over. She felt anger well up in her at the unfairness of his actions.

"So what if that's how it turns out, could you control how you felt about mum?"

"That was different Theia and you know it…"

"Different how? Because in your opinion she was attractive, because she didn't have some childish feud with someone else you cared about? Tell me how it was different?" Theia all but screamed.

"The age difference wasn't quiet so large for one and I was not her professor. Besides your mother and I are descent people, that" he spat pointing in Severus' direction, "is not"

"Ha! Descent you say, you are a complete ass when you want to be and my God if I only knew half of what you put that man through when you were kids, and then for the both of you to never let it go. Yes Dad, that's mighty descent of you. Not to mention mum ran out on you, no note no warning no nothing, did you think she was descent then?"

"We were young and stupid, _both_ of us, and we wanted one another, you might not realise it now Theia but this is not what you want…"

"I know what I want, I want him!" she yelled.

Silence followed her words and she found that not only had she shocked almost everyone in the room but she had also shocked herself. She slowly backed away from her father and turned away from him, realising what she had said. She was scared of looking up at Snape, she didn't know what to expect there. She was breathing heavily and trying quickly to regain her composure.

"You want him" Sirius said.

She turned back to him not quiet knowing what she was seeing on his face. Disappointment, was that what it was? No, disgust was what it was. Theia felt the sadness well up inside her. She had never wanted to quarrel with her father like this, no least over another male. Oh Merlin why had she fallen for Snape? But there was nothing she could do about it, she had fallen for him, she wanted him in almost every way possible it wasn't even funny.

No one had spoken for quiet a few minutes but her father soon broke the silence. He spoke slowly and carefully so no one in the room was left with any doubt about how he felt and how things would go.

"I don't care if you think that he is your soul mate, this will not continue Theia that is final"

Theia looked down ashamed at everything that had happened that night. She hated this, fighting with her father and siding against him. He must have felt eternally betrayed by her. She knew the history that they had together, she knew they hated each other, but she had not thought about anyone but herself, she had wanted him and that was it. She nodded silently and turned to leave but her father was not finished.

"Dumbledore I want you to fire that vermin for seducing my daughter and mark my words you will go to Azkaban for this Snivelly" he said in a deadly whisper. He walked over to Snape and stood mere inches away from him.

"Dad" Theia said in a warning voice. It looked like he very much wanted to hit Severus in the face and Theia would not put it past him.

However he merely spoke, "If you think that you were getting back at me by sleeping with my daughter, you were wrong. I will destroy you"

"Sirius please sit down, I know that no matter what the feelings of the individuals involved that this goes against the Hogwarts code of ethics, however I can not fire Severus and putting him in Azkaban would not be very prudent"

Sirius' whipped his head around to face the headmaster who was not smiling anymore. "Please Sirius sit down and we can discuss this"

"Theia go to bed" Sirius snapped. The venom in his voice hurt Theia more than he could ever know. She thought that if anything could make her cry it would be how much her father hated her right now. Amazingly she could feel the tears welling in her eyes she had not felt like this in a long time. The emotional pain hurt more then any physical pain she may have endured. The way he had looked at her and talked to her all night had been like a continual stab in the chest. No she could not cry now. She had not cried in nearly two years and she had liked it that way. Crying hurt and made you realise how truly upset you were, it made you acknowledge exactly how much that other person had hurt you or maybe how much you had hurt them. But she could not control it this time, the tears flowed down her cheeks unchecked and she let out a small moan of pain.

Sirius realising that she had not done as she was told, turned around just in time to see the tears fall from her eyes and he was just as shocked as she was. He felt guilt flood him and rushed over to her but she had already run out the door. What had he done? He had been so angry and felt so betrayed that he had treated her like she was nothing. But it was not like that. She was everything to him, all he had left. He ran out the door after her and chased her down three flights of stairs before he finally caught her and pulled her around to face him. She struggled with him but he held her to his chest while she cried, whispering apologies over and over again while he rocked her back and forth, pleading for her tears to stop, for her pain to stop.

Theia did not know how long they stayed like that but she felt like she could fall asleep right there in her father's arms. He had sat them down on the stairs and was still gently rocking, running his fingers gently through her hair.

"Theia, baby you should go to bed and we will discuss this tomorrow ok?"

She looked up at her father lost for words. How did she tell him that she was sorry but that she didn't want to stop things with Snape…? That she couldn't stop things with him.

"Dad I…"

"Shh, we'll talk tomorrow, neither of us is in any state to think rationally at the moment"

She nodded and allowed her father to lead her down to Slytherin common room. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and a big hug before bidding her goodnight and promising he would see her tomorrow.

-CoaLA-

The sight of tears streaking down Theia's face had set off a strange emotion in Severus. After everything that she had just said in defence of what they were doing and in defence of him, he was in shock. He realised he was angry, why had he made her cry, she did not deserve it. Wait what did he care? She was a mission nothing more. They were merely having sex with one another there was nothing more to it. Was that why she had just screamed at her father that she had wanted him? Was that why she had tripped over her words when Dumbledore had asked her if she was in love with him? It did not make sense for her to feel like that for him. None at all. When she had shouted out those words he felt something stirring within him and knew that for once, where Theia was concerned, it was not lust. It was something more. Where had this sudden bout of loyalty come from? Would he have done the same for her? Argh too many questions.

"Well Severus, that was interesting, did you hear what Miss Black said?"

He turned to the headmaster with a vacant look on his face. He was still in some amount of shock that anyone would do something like that for him; that anyone could feel like that for him.

"Severus, I thought that we had agreed on a discreet, strictly professional relationship between you and Miss Black" Dumbledore stated, not entirely surprised or angry at the situation.

"I know headmaster but things got out of hand, completely out of hand" he muttered back, still not fully concentrated on the conversation at hand.

"Severus I expected that this would happen. And I was not lying when I said that I could not fire you or take this to the ministry, you are a valuable member of the order and we need the information you provide"

Snape merely nodded in the headmaster's direction. This was not love. It couldn't be. The woman he loved was long ago dead and he would never have her. No he was grateful for Theia standing up for him, that's all this was. Not love. It couldn't be love.

_Thankyou for reading guys, tis much appreciated._


	20. This Pain Has Made me Realise

**Disclaimer: Not Mine. **

**Thankyou very much errorofways7 and Wendy Waddles for you kind reviews they mean a lot and I practically jumped into writing this next chapter just so I could hear from you again. Enjoy!**

Theia stepped into the common room after having bid her father good night. The days and nights events were still running through her mind. She didn't think she had felt this way in a long time; all the conflicting emotions running through her at once and confusing her. She could not believe that she had cried after all this time; she had promised herself that she never would because it hurt too much and achieved nothing.

She had been standing just inside the common room for little over five minutes now just thinking, it was then that she heard her name called from somewhere near the fire. She looked over to see Adrian sitting in one of the arm chairs in front of the fire. She didn't know if she could face him right now, she had dealt with enough tonight.

"Theia are you alright?" Adrian asked, walking forward cautiously.

Of course she must have looked like a mess at the moment, puffy red eyes and tangled hair from running her own hands through it in stress.

"Have you been crying?" he asked sounding very much like he wouldn't believe it even if she said she had.

She merely nodded, not knowing if she could manage words at the moment. Slowly things got more awkward as both of them thought about what had happened. Finally Adrian spoke up, "Look Theia I'm sorry about before, I shouldn't have" he paused thinking of the right words, "I know how much you like… him and I can't believe that I risked our friendship, please" he said walking over to stand in front of her, "I don't want to lose your friendship, forgive me?"

She smiled weakly at him, knowing that she would forgive him instantly; she didn't think she could live without him. She hugged him and whispered, "Of course I forgive you, where would I be without you?"

Adrian sighed in relief and hugged her back glad that he had not completely messed things up. He knew that when things did not work out with Snape he would be there for her without the 'I told you's' and maybe some day in the future they could be more, maybe. As long as he could have her friendship it was enough, he didn't think that he could bear not having her in his life.

He held her at arms length and looked her up and down taking in her appearance and the state of her face, puffy red eyes, messy hair, and frown lines.

"What happened? Did Snape think that you made up the rumours?" he asked, dragging her to the armchairs and sitting her down in the one closest to the fire.

"No. Melissa tried to blame me but in the end she said Marcus Crassus"

Theia didn't look like she wanted to talk about whatever happened but she looked so miserable that Adrian felt a duty to make her feel better, maybe she would feel better after talking…

"I take it that's not why you were crying" he pressed.

She shook her head and looked into the fire clearly thinking about whatever had happened. She knew Adrian wanted to make her feel better but she did not know if she was ready to talk about it yet. But then she would be telling him anyway, might as well get it out of the way.

"Dad found out," She said simply, figuring that he would know what she was talking about.

His eyes widened in shock and fear. No wonder she had been upset, he wondered whether they had taken it to Dumbledore.

"What did he do?"

She smiled sadly up at him and relayed everything that had happened that night, everything that had been said and done, even her own clumsy answer to Dumbledore's 'love' question.

"Do you?" he asked. He felt the jealousy well up in him. The pain was building in his chest as he looked at Theia, watching her face for an answer. He had not thought that it was like that. It was just a lust thing, a whole relationship built on lust nothing more; she could not love him. But it was no use wishing for something like that when he could see it so plainly in her face. She did love him even if she didn't admit it.

"Adrian, I don't… I just don't know"

He looked down sadly and she could tell he thought she did. How could everyone else be so sure when she didn't even know if she did? Was it written all over her face? She was easy to read but honestly, when she didn't have the answer for herself?

"I'm gonna go to bed now. I'll talk to you tomorrow ok?" she said standing up and hugging Adrian before walking up to her dormitory. Once she had climbed into bed she noticed that Cinders was in the room and had jumped on to the bed with her. She scratched him behind the ears and talked quietly to him. She found some comfort in his presence, like he was going to make sure everything was ok.

Theia was not sure whether she should be worried about her meeting with her father that morning. Would he really let her keep going with Snape? She highly doubted that but then how was she to live? It physically hurt to be away from him for too long. She could've sworn that it made her illness worse but then that would mean they were certainly connected, and that could not be. There was nothing to do but wait to see what he would say. She walked down into the Great Hall expecting that he would see her there but as soon as she walked in she was led away by a house elf to a chamber off the Great Hall. Apparently she would be eating breakfast alone with her father.

"Theia, baby, how did you sleep?" he asked standing up to hug her.

How did he think that she slept? She had barely slept at all worrying about what the next day would hold for her relationship with Snape. Ultimately the decision was in her father's hands, for either way she would obey him.

"Yeah fine" she replied, her tired eyes contradicting her words.

They both sat down at a table set up for two and decked out with all her favourite breakfast foods. Her father must have had something to do with it. She smiled at him as she buttered a piece of toast. It was then as she looked down for something else to put on it that she seen the out of place breakfast spread sitting on the table.

"Oh my God" she said slowly as she picked up the Vegemite. "Where did you get this?" She asked, smiling in spite of herself. She had wanted to try Vegemite since she had read about it in her book on Australian culture. She was happy to know that she liked it.

He smiled back, "That's for me to know and you to find out" he replied grabbing the bacon and eggs and loading up his plate.

They ate breakfast in almost complete silence. It seemed that neither of them wanted to bring up the night before, which was a bit redundant as that was why they had met up in the first place. Theia finished her coffee and looked over at her father, feeling very much like she owed him an apology for everything that she had said.

"Dad, I… I'm sorry for what I said last night, I don't think those things about you or mum, it was awful of me to say it" she said instantly glowing red and looking down at her hands.

Sirius looked over at her trying to look into her eyes but she had turned her head down. He knew that she meant it but still he had to see it. He reached across the small table and lifted her chin up, looking into his daughters bright green eyes. He smiled at what he saw there. Of course she had not meant those things that she had said. She loved her parents. He hugged and her and told her that it was ok.

"There was a lot said in the heat of the moment" he said.

Yes there had been, he had said some things that he was not proud of. "I'm sorry too; I just could not believe it. I don't even know if I do now" he said, a small nervous laugh at the end.

"I know Dad, I know it seems… strange, but it's real, I want to be with him"

She hoped against hope that her father would let her see him. If she could just explain to him how much she needed Snape, how much it would hurt to be away from him. He looked at her sadly and it killed him to hear those words, to see the pleading look on her face.

"Theia I'm sorry but I can't let this go on"

Theia could already feel more tears welling. What was going on with her? Damn this crying business she hated it! She needed her father to understand, she needed him to say yes… but he wasn't going to.

"Please Dad he's not a bad person. Look, I'm of age, as soon as school finishes I can be with him anyway, what are a few months?"

"Please don't beg me Theia. I… I don't trust him, and if I don't trust him then I can't sit back and watch while my daughter is seduced by him"

"It's not like that, he's not seducing me, and I practically made the first move…"

"What do you mean?" he cut her off.

Crap she had not meant to say that. She hadn't really made the first move; she had just started to have crazy uncontrollable dreams about him. If he had not seen that dream in her memories then they may never have gotten into all this.

"Theia what do you mean, why would you make the first move?"

Theia winced, "I, well, Professor Snape is giving me occlumency lessons, and he saw a… dream of mine…" she blushed and she looked over to see her father turn away slightly embarrassed. "Well you get it things just kind of went from there"

Sirius looked like he did not know what to say. He didn't exactly want to hear that about his daughter and he felt quiet awkward. Either way it did not mean that he could change his mind on the matter. There was something about Snape that he did not trust and most likely never would. He didn't want to see Theia hurt, as was likely to happen. Snape was just using her and he would break her heart when he found someone else.

"Theia I'm sorry, that's my final answer. Now I know that you may not listen to me, you are my daughter after all" he grinned in spite of himself, "But if you don't please just be wary. I hope you do obey me though, I really do"

Her face fell and it pained him to watch. He was helping her in the long run he knew he was; he just needed her to see it.

"Of course I'm going to obey you, you're my father" she said sadly, looking down.

What was she to do now? She knew that it wasn't the end of the world but it sure felt like it. Maybe there was more to her feelings than just lust. It was not something that she wanted to think about at that moment anyway. Whether she loved him or not, it did not matter for she would obey her father no matter what.

"Thankyou Theia," he said lifting his hands to cup her face, "This is the best thing for you, trust me"

She nodded and willed away the tears she knew were on their way. She never wanted to cry again. She tried to turn her head away but her father's hands held her there. She knew he meant well, but she couldn't help but think this was all because of the stupid childhood feud they had going and wouldn't let go. Was her heart really worth his pride? No she must not think like that. He wouldn't do that to her.

"I trust you" she replied.

She walked hand in hand with her father down to the gate and hugged him goodbye.

"I love you darling" he said kissing her forehead.

"I love you too Dad"

She watched him go with a heavy heart and walked slowly back up to the castle. She didn't know what to do. She hoped that she did not run into Snape, she didn't know if she could be so close to him and know that she was not allowed to touch him. What she had to do was get over him. Why did she like him anyway? He was never especially nice to her. They were never 'lovey dovey' or any of that nonsense and for some reason it had never bothered her before. She supposed that because she knew more about him than most students that it would have something to do with how she felt. She recalled a conversation they had had not long after her birthday, she had learnt more about him in that one conversation then she had in the entire six or so years she had had him as a professor.

"_You are progressing quiet well" he had said after one particularly exhausting occlumency lesson. _

"_Thanks, I have a good teacher I suppose" she said offhandedly, grinning at him after words._

"_You suppose?" he had asked with a smirk on his face walking slowly towards her._

"_Yes I do suppose you are quiet good at it. You'd have to be, right?" _

_He stopped walking towards her and frowned at her words. He knew very well that she was alluding to his job as a double agent. He turned at sat down at his desk. She slowly walked over and sat in front of him, hoping she had not crossed a line. She had so many questions; she just didn't know which ones were safe to ask. _

"_I only wondered, I mean it must be hard to lie to him" _

_He stared at her wondering how best to describe how it felt to have ones mind probed by the Dark Lord. That __**was**__ what she was asking, he didn't know if she would like the answer though. _

"_It is incredibly difficult, but one gets into a rhythm. It becomes easier to tell when he will try to get into your mind and when he does it is most excruciating, like your mind is being ripped to shreds, slowly piece by piece." _

_He smirked at her horrified look, she __**had**__ asked. _

"_Does he purposely make it painful?" she asked looking slightly shaken. _

"_The more he suspects you are lying the more painful he makes it, but mostly I suspect he is just used to using so much force to get what he wants, even his faithful Death Eaters aren't safe"_

"_Aren't you afraid that one day he will find you out?" _

"_I do not fear death, if that is what you mean, but I do hope to see the end of this war before that time comes"_

_They stared at each other for a little while before the question on Theia's mind slipped out before she could stop it. _

"_Why did you join?" _

_He stared at her; she looked frightened after having asked him something so personal. Truth be told although they had talked a lot more since he had mentioned they should, they had not really talked all that much about him. Not personally anyway. She had been so willing to give up information about her and her life, no thought for why he wanted to know things… _

"_I was young, naive and craved power. The Dark Lord seemed to be an answer to all my problems at the time, I soon realised how foolish I was" _

_She nodded, too scared to ask for more detail. There were a million other questions she had wanted to ask him but he had been so short and to the point with that answer that she got the impression that he did not want to talk anymore. _

"_There are other things that you want to ask I take it, so why are you not asking?" he urged. _

_She looked at him concerned that he would become angered at her meddling. Then again it only seemed fair that she ask him questions since he knew almost everything there was to know about her. _

"_Ok, why did you leave?"_

"_I never left" he stated simply, knowing full well what she was talking about but avoiding the question just the same. He wondered if she would be brave enough to push him. _

_She stared at him, wondering if maybe he meant for her to push him into answering, he can't possible think that was an adequate answer. Did she dare ask more? _

"_You know what I mean, why did you decide to become a spy?" _

_They had come to thing that he had least wanted to talk about and yet he had led the conversation that way, knowing she would ask and knowing he would have to answer. But how did he answer? Did he tell her the truth or only half truths? Or lies? He was expert at lying but somehow he thought she would be able to tell if he was lying. On the other hand she trusted him far too much for the unstable relationship they had._

"_I didn't agree with a mission the Dark Lord was embarking on. I realised how cruel he could be, how easily he could hurt someone and how easily any person he could hurt could be important to me. It was then that I began to sympathise with the families that we had torn apart. I went to Dumbledore and went from there"_

"_I know your not telling me the whole truth, I'm not stupid… but if you don't want me to know I…understand" she paused and looking him in the eyes she searched for something that might tell her what really happened. There was pain there, lots of it. The Dark Lord had gone after someone he loved… a woman perhaps? Somehow she didn't see him loving anyone let alone a woman he would want to spend his life with, but maybe that was why he was so cold and cruel…bitter. He had loved and lost and not dared to do so ever since._

"_Did he kill the woman you loved?" _

_She didn't need to hear him say anything, she could see everything written on his face, and that was a rarity for him as he always seemed so hard to read, always had the neutral mask plastered on his face. So he had loved a woman once before. She wondered who it was but didn't think it was a good idea to ask. _

-CoaLA-

Two weeks went by since her father had found them out and so two weeks had gone by without her seeing Snape. She was going to honour her fathers promise even if it killed her and so far it seemed to be. She had not had the strength to show up during potions as she was becoming quiet ill again. To her and Adrian's surprise she was not dead yet but she knew it was only a matter of time. Try as she may she could not avoid the poison all together no matter how much she avoided Draco, he always did something to get it into her and therefore she had been rather sick.

She avoided the thoughts that told her that Snape had something to do with poisoning her, for it did seem to be worse the longer she stayed away from him but she didn't see why he would be poisoning her and sleeping with her at the same time. No, she suspected this either had something to do with Lucius or Voldemort. Lucius made more sense since he had killed her mother and most likely wanted to make a clean job of it. Why would Voldemort have any interest in her? She had done nothing to rouse his attention.

Theia was dragging herself out of bed for the first time in three days. She had not managed to leave the common room for a mixture of reasons all of which made her sick to her stomach. But she knew she could not avoid him forever; so long as she was at Hogwarts she would run into him. But that did not mean she would seek him out. She needed a distraction.

Theia decided that she would take her mind off things by going to do some dancing. It usually calmed her down after a particularly stressful time and this was most definitely stressful. She grabbed her dancing out fit and some CDs and a player. She had figured that if her Muggle Studies teacher could get electrical items to work in her class room then there must be something she could do to make her CD player work. She had gone to Dumbledore and asked him about setting up a room and he had happily obliged.

So she headed to a room directly next to the Muggle Studies class. Dumbledore had figured it would be easier to release the magical energy from a room near by so that they were merely extending a space of non magical energy rather then creating a whole knew one; made sense to Theia.

She walked and quickly closed the door behind her, ready to push everything from the past week out of her mind. It took her not long to get into a rhythm and begin to dance to one of her favourite songs. But she quickly began to notice the lyrics to this song and was tripping over herself to turn it off.

Breathing heavily, Theia leant against the desk that carried her CD player and tried to chase away the thoughts that that song had brought about. The song itself was called 'Every time we Touch' by a muggle woman named Cascada. It had been a nice slow song that Theia thought would maybe calm her down. To her dismay it had brought forward memories of her times with Snape, not exactly the effect she was after.

She thought through her list of songs and tried to think of one that was not a love song. Finally she picked one by Imogen Heap (another muggle woman) and began to dance. She felt her muscles relaxing and her stomach pains ease, dancing really did do her some good when she was stressed… or terminally ill. The song finished and Theia came to a graceful stop in her dance. It was then that she noticed the dark haired man standing by the door. God damn that man needed to make more noise she didn't know how long he had been standing there watching her.

"Good morning Miss Black," he said simply.

"Morning Professor" she replied.

An awkward silence followed the pleasantries and Theia chewed on her lip nervously. She did not want to say anything. She had done her best to stay away from him for the last couple of weeks and now that he was standing just meters away from her she realised how much she had missed him. She wanted to run at him and kiss him senseless, but she had promised her father.

"You've been avoiding me Miss Black," he said walking towards her.

Theia slowly stepped backwards. She really didn't think she could not touch him if he was that close to her. She hoped he wouldn't try anything.

"I know I have, we can't … do it anymore"

"Ah" he said as if this explained everything. Black had not let up. Of course not, it would injure his pride far too much if he let him, Severus Snape, have any sort of relationship with his daughter.

"Look, my father doesn't want this to go on and I gave him my word, so please don't push it"

"You're actually going to listen to your father?" he asked, a mocking tone evident in his voice.

She looked hurt at his accusatory thoughts. He actually thought that her father's words meant nothing to her.

"Yes I am going to listen to him. He's my father, my loyalties lie with him, no matter… no matter how much I…I want you" Theia lost her breath and backed further away from him. He had slowly walked closer to her while she was speaking and she didn't think that she could control herself if he was any closer.

"But you do want me, why deny yourself?" he said an uncharacteristic purr in his voice. Was he trying to seduce her? Why would he choose to be seductive now?

"Oh, God please don't do this, this is hard enough as it is" she said as he backed her into one of the desks she had pushed to the side of the class.

He leant a hand either side of her on the desk and was leaned in so close she could smell him. Good lord she missed that smell. Funny she didn't even remember associating a smell with him but now that he was standing so close to her and she hadn't seen him for so long, she could definitely smell the sandalwood and whatever potion he must have been working on before he had come here.

"You've been sick haven't you?" he asked, his usual curt tone back in place.

She frowned, how could he know that? She had steered well clear of him during the last couple of weeks; unless Adrian had said something in class.

She nodded, "How did you know?"

"You haven't been showing up in classes or to meals for quiet some time, it became quiet obvious" He could tell that she did not believe him in the slightest.

"You think I'm stupid don't you?" she asked, raising one perfectly shaped eyebrow at him in disbelief.

He smirked at her and she felt like she was going to melt into a puddle on the floor. Had his lips always looked so inviting? She could have sworn they never looked that full and coloured. And his eyes, those black tunnels had always made her nervous as a child, but she felt now that she could stare at them for hours on end. She realised that she was staring at him and blushed, averting her eyes to anywhere but him and chewing nervously on her lip stud. Wait she had asked him a question.

"Well, do you?" she asked.

"Not at all Miss Black" he replied pushing himself on her, coming even closer if that was possible.

She swallowed hard and her breathing accelerated ten fold. She knew it would be easier to just stay away from him rather than try and contain herself in his presence.

"Please, stop I can't do this, I promised him" she said panic in her voice. If he kept this up she would break her word to her father simply because he was so close to her, his lips were right there…

She pushed him away roughly and moved as far away from him as was possible in the small room. "I said stop"

She looked truly panicked at what could possibly have happened. And at the same time she felt horrible for having to turn him away. She wanted him badly but she just could not betray her father again. She hated these conflicting interests and emotions; they would soon drive her insane.

"Please just leave me alone, it will make it easier for the both of us"

"Do you really think that I am going to let this go?" he asked sounding incredulous.

She was confused, why wouldn't he let it go? She might have accidently confessed whatever feelings she had for him but she had not thought he felt anything but lust. Or was this a revenge thing? His childhood nemesis had complete control over the person he was sleeping with. In short he was most definitely cock blocking him and Snape would hate that.

"Why do you care? Why don't you just go and find someone else to satisfy your lust? That's all I was right?" She immediately realised how much it hurt her to think of him with someone else. The very thought of some other woman moaning and calling his name was infuriating and caused her so much pain she could have sworn she felt her heart shatter.

So that was what she thought she was to him? It did not surprise him, what did surprise him was the hurt on her face. It mattered to her what he thought of her, why he wanted her. It made sense for her to think that all they had was sex because for the most part that was all they had had, but he knew that in the time they had spent together they had at least become friends. Was it possible that she loved him? He had to know. Slowly he walked towards her ignoring her pleas for him to just leave.

"Do you love me?" he asked a few meters away from her.

She looked stunned by his question but did not answer just continued to back away until she hit the back wall of the classroom. He followed her and asked her once more, he was mere steps away from her now. Still she did not answer.

Why was he doing this now? She could feel the tears welling up and hated herself for her weakness. She knew that he despised weakness but what did it matter what he thought... How stupid she was, she knew it mattered more than it should to her.

He had reached her and grabbed her by the wrists, pressing himself close to her and all but growled at her "Do you love me?"

"Yes!" she screamed back as the tears spilled down her cheeks. She was shaking with her tears and hated him for making her feel like this. She did love him she knew it now but she couldn't have him.

He looked down at her shocked at what he was hearing. He only pushed her so he could finally hear the word no come out and finally settle this matter. But…she loved him?

"Why?" he asked before he could stop himself.

She looked up through her tears strained eyes as if she had not understood his question. Why did she love him? What an idiotic question, why does anyone love anyone?

"I… I need you, I need to be with you" she exclaimed trying but failing to calm herself. "I don't think you have any idea how much it hurts to be away from you even for a few weeks, I'm going insane" she began sobbing uncontrollably.

A feeling that Severus could not quiet explain filled him and though he wasn't sure what it was he knew it made him want to hold her in his arms and hug and kiss her. Normally he would have felt sick with himself for even thinking such ridiculous things but it did not bother him this time.

He cupped her face in his hands and forced her to look up at him. He wanted so badly to kiss her full red lips and wipe away her tears… What had gotten into him? He was so used to pushing people away or keeping them at a safe emotional distance that feeling so responsible for her pain was a strange new experience for him.

She pleaded with him to let her go, that she couldn't do it anymore, and she could not trust herself around him. He ignored her completely and pushed his lips to hers not letting up until he felt her respond. There was no way she could have run from him then. She felt so weak in his arms but he held her up as he pushed his tongue into her mouth. They held each other in the kiss for so long that she felt dizzy when he let her go. For a moment everything felt like it was going to be ok but then she remembered her promise to her father.

She felt a pang of pain in her heart as she thought about pushing him away again, after her confession of love she was not allowed to touch him anymore.

"You have to go" she said simply averting her gaze, no longer able to look him in the eye.

"I will not let this go" he said back before turning from her and walking out the door.

As soon as the door clicked shut she fell to the floor, a mess of more tears and racking sobs. She wanted him back already it hurt so much. She felt sick enough to vomit because she had worked herself up into such a state that she was finding it difficult to live without him. At what point had she begun to need him so much? At what point had she fallen in love? Did it even matter anymore? She did need him and she did love him, and she always would no matter what happened in the future.

_I know I am so horrible to Theia but there is worse to come… She has a rough road ahead of her. She will have happy days in the future I promise. Thanks as always for reading. Reviews are much appreciated :)_


	21. Passion will Prevail

**Disclaimer: I really do wish I owned the Harry Potter Universe but alas… I own nothing. **

**Thankyou again to Wendy Waddles, ScarletSunshine and Jamberine for the reviews ****And sorry Jamberine you should have been in the last shout outs as well!**

**Wendy: She has lost quiet a bit of blood but Adrian has been getting her some blood replenishing potions, sorry I totally didn't even think about it, but there you go. Haha. **

**This chapter is fairly long, so enjoy!**

It took Theia quiet a bit of time to get herself off the floor and dressed into her cloths. She felt like she could have laid there for hours crying to her self and never talking to anybody ever again. But she knew that she had to get up, she had to go back to classes at the end of the weekend. She could not live like a hermit forever. Slowly she stood up wiped away the tears and got dressed, slowly putting the chairs and desks back in place and walked out the door.

Once she had made it back to the common room she fell into one of the chairs and stared into the fire. There were a few people around her but most had headed off to dinner. It was a few minutes later that Adrian climbed through into the common room and saw Theia sitting there looking utterly defeated. She had been depressed and sick for the past two weeks but she looked absolutely devastated at that moment.

"Theia, there you are. Have you had dinner?" he asked. He had decided that it was best not to act as if she was different. Every time he had tried to make her feel better she had pleaded with him to just drop it, so he would act as if nothing had happened.

She shook her head to say no but said nothing, merely kept staring into the fire. He held out his hand to indicate she should take it. She looked up at him clearly saying she didn't want to go to the Great Hall. She didn't want to be near people really. He looked back quiet clearly saying he was not taking no for an answer.

"You have to eat Theia, I'm not gonna let you starve yourself"

She didn't look happy about it but she took Adrian's hand and let him march her to the Great Hall and sit her down. He grabbed her plate and placed a little bit of food on it, knowing there was no point in piling food on it; she would barely get through what he had just given her. He put it back in front of her, picked up her fork and placed it in her hands.

She played with her food for a little while, then realised that Draco was sitting across the table. She was surprised she had noticed, she was so lost in her own depressing thoughts she rarely even noticed Adrian half the time.

"Why so glum Black?" he asked, a joking tone in his voice. She looked dreadful, her face was pale and she had dark rings under eyes. He could see that her eyes were nearly consumed with redness and her hair was a tangle of knots. She clearly wasn't taking care of herself. Not that he paid much attention to her most of the time but she looked like she was on the verge of death.

She didn't answer. She didn't feel like talking much. She vaguely heard Adrian reply for her while she stared at nothing in particular.

"Theia?"

She jerked as if coming out of a daze and realised that Adrian was talking to her.

"Theia you need to eat something" he said picking up the fork she had put down and placing it back in her hands.

She ate a few mouthfuls and continued to play with her food. She could feel her stomach begging her to get rid of the food already and her head doing loop-de-loops. It was just as she was ready to stand up and run to the bathroom that she saw Severus walk into the Great Hall and take up his seat next to Dumbledore.

Well if feeling like she was going to hurl until she died didn't make her leave his presence certainly would. She stood abruptly ignoring Adrian's pleas for her to stay and eat and walked quickly down the length of the table. God damn why had he made her sit so far from the door? He knew she had to get up to be sick most of the time. She could hear Adrian's footsteps behind her, he must have realised that she felt sick.

As she passed the High table she looked up to see Snape looking down at her, an expression that she could not quiet figure out crossed his features as he stared at her rushing out of the hall.

Had his appearance made her run? Or did she feel sick? Or both? He noticed that Dumbledore was staring at him, a knowing smile on his face; stupid old man. He wanted so badly to chase after her and make sure she was ok but knew that it would be a bad idea. Besides Adrian was taking care of her, she would be fine with him.

Severus played with his food vaguely, something he never did. He was always in and out of the Great Hall as soon as he could be. But he had his mind on Theia. He felt horrible for knowing she was in pain and not being able to do anything about it. In the end he knew that she would need her father's approval for them to continue and for some reason he did not want to push it. It did not matter to him that the Dark Lord had set her as his mission; he just did not want to hurt her anymore. He felt strange, something was happening to him and he was not sure whether he liked it. He pondered this thought for only a little longer before giving up on his food and leaving the table to seclude himself in his dungeons.

-CoaLA-

Theia had mustered as much courage as she possibly could for her first day back in class for the last two weeks. Many of her Professors were happy to see her back in class and asked if she was feeling better. She smiled at them and they accepted this as an answer. It was only that morning that she had received news from Bertrand Russel. She had not given any thought to that man or the reason she had contacted him in what felt like months. She had had so much else on her plate since then that it hardly felt relevant to her life. She became more interested though when she realised that they had found the Fallia family in Germany and with them they had found Gregor. So he was alive and by the sounds of it he had tried to run from them when they had turned up… So her hunch was right and he had given the prophecy to the Death Eaters. Bertrand thanked her for all her information and assistance in capturing a possible Death Eater and traitor.

She wanted so badly to meet this Gregor person so she could question him herself. She needed to know if he knew anything about what the prophecy said. She needed to know if it had anything to do with her or her family. She wrote back requesting a meeting with him and Gregor, in his custody. She only hoped that he would allow it to happen.

Theia was glad for the distraction from her own mess of a life. But it did not last long. Her mind always took her back to him, back to how much she missed him and wanted to be with him. And if her mind didn't take her back there her stomach did.

She walked into Defence against the Dark Arts, not really paying any attention to the people around her. She sat somewhere at the back of the class room and dragged out her books. She didn't really listen to what was happening during the class just pulled out her book and read from where she was last up to, not really taking any of it in.

She paid no attention to the rest of the class and had to be nudged by Adrian to realise that Umbridge was talking to her. She looked up at the toad like Professor waiting for her to talk again.

"As I was saying Miss Black you have missed quiet a few lessons. Why is that?" she simpered.

Theia felt sick having to talk to her and it did not help that she had just felt a massive headache coming on.

"I've been sick Professor Umbridge, I'm sorry I'll catch up on the work that I've missed"

"Why did you not report this to your teachers? No one has heard anything from you for the past two weeks"

Theia frowned up at her. Why does she have to know everything about everyone in this God damn school? "I couldn't get out of bed Professor, I thought someone would send Professor Snape up to find out like last time but they didn't."

"Well you could have sent someone to tell us, I'm sure young Mr Pucey here could have done it, why did you not ask him?"

Theia really was not in the mood to discuss any of this with Umbridge, if that stupid woman kept it up Theia would lose her cool. "I wasn't exactly thinking straight, I was extremely sick, it won't happen again Professor" she said.

Umbridge walked over to her slowly with a disgusting smirk on her face, "Well I'm not sure that's good enough Miss Black. You will report for detention tonight at eight o'clock"

Theia groaned into her hands. She really did not want to go to that detention. She had thus far avoided Umbridge's attention since the last lot of detentions she had received and she was happier for it. Would Umbridge do the same thing that she had done last time?

"Keep it up Miss Black and you will be given a week's worth of detentions"

Theia put her head down onto her book and decided that it would be a good idea to sleep for the rest of the class; she was so tired after all. She wasn't sure whether she would get any sleep that night after a detention with Umbridge.

She felt like she had only just laid her head down when Adrian was nudging her to wake up as they had to go to Potions. 'Great' she thought, 'Just what I needed to make the day all the more better'.

Walking into potions was not easy. Many times from the journey between classes she considered walking straight past the class room and heading for the dormitories instead but Adrian steered her into the class and sat them down in the back of the class.

Snape walked in within seconds of her arriving and she could have sworn that he gave her a look before turning his attention to the rest of the class. He whipped his wand at the board and instructions appeared there for Amortentia, the love potion. A few girls on the other side of the class giggled at the thought of making such a thing. Theia, upon hearing what they would be making, whipped her head to look at him; he was staring right at her while the rest of the class was hurrying to grab their ingredients. Adrian had gone to grab theirs.

Adrian got her through most of the potion having to cut up the ashwinder egg for her as she was very much allergic to them; something she had figured out in her first year when she had grabbed one and turned out with purple hands. She could only imagine what would happen if she drank a potion that had them in it.

She was still only half there and quiet a number of times Adrian had to stop her from putting in the wrong ingredient or else grab her stirrer and stir the potions or else she would have messed up the whole thing. It was nearing the end of class when she reached for a beaker of something to finish of the potion that she looked up slightly to see Snape staring at her. He had a hungry expression on his face and it almost punched a whole in her stomach. She dropped what she was holding and only vaguely heard it smash on the ground next to her. She had turned hurriedly away from Snape's staring eyes and hungry expression, desperate to just leave and never come back.

"Miss Black, do we have a problem over hear?"

His voice sounded distant, like he was much further away from her. She was off in her own little world where everything was ok and she never felt pain. His voice dragged her back into reality, kicking and screaming.

"Miss Black, did you hear me?" he asked venom in his voice.

"I'm sorry Professor, I lost my grip on it" she said breathlessly.

"Do you have any idea how expensive that is?" he asked furiously.

She nodded and apologised again and again.

"Detention Miss Black, perhaps I can teach you to pay more attention to what you are doing" he spat before he marched back to his seat.

"Professor, I already have a detention with Professor Umbridge at eight…"

"Then you will come here after that" he said simply.

Oh no what had she done? No, not what had she done, what had he done? Was he doing this to her on purpose? He must not have liked being rejected… She looked sideways at Adrian who put his arm around her and tried to comfort her. Why was her life so bad at the moment? She felt like she could cry, but no she would not do that here, not in front of everyone.

After class, Adrian dragged her off to the Great Hall to make sure that she could eat something before she had to go be sick and then off to her two detentions. He was not happy about what Snape had done when he knew she was not allowed to be alone with him.

Theia felt nervous as she walked to Umbridge's office, she hoped against hope that last time was a one off; if she lost anymore blood she was sure she would die right there on the spot. Thankfully Adrian had given her a blood replenishing potion after she had been sick and before she had gone off to her detention. That did not mean that she wanted a lashing.

She knocked quietly on the door. She could hope that Umbridge mysteriously wasn't there and that the detention was called off… but no, she heard the toads voice call for her to come in. She opened the door dreading what would happen.

"Good evening Miss Black" she said her most sickly sweet smile on her face.

"Good evening Professor Umbridge" she replied, trying to smile back. Maybe if she was overly polite it wouldn't be so bad.

"I think you know what we are going to be doing today Miss Black, stand over there"

Theia felt her shoulders slump at the prospect of more pain. She really didn't want to do this but she just wanted to get this out of the way and get to her other detention and then to bed. She wanted this day to be over once and for all.

She took of her robes and stood there in her shirt and skirt. She turned to face the wall and Umbridge tied up her arms. Theia braced her self for the attack but knew that no matter what she did it was going to hurt. She bit down on her lip and she heard Umbridge walk closer to her.

_Whip._

Theia contained herself, she refused to cry out. She refused to give Umbridge the satisfaction.

_Whip. _

She heard Umbridge laugh and wondered how on Earth anyone could enjoy torturing someone like this.

_Whip._

She could feel her cloths being ripped to shreds and falling from her. Her bra clasp and been split and was nearly falling off her as the tiny metal balls at the end of each lash cut into her skin.

_Whip. _

She could swear this hurt more than last time

_Whip_

Oh Merlin, wasn't it over yet?

Theia slipped somewhere between consciousness and unconsciousness continually throughout the ordeal. She wasn't sure how many times she had been whipped only that when it was over and her arms were release she felt she could have cried for pure joy.

She grabbed her robes and slung them over her tattered cloths and bloody back. The cotton grabbed at her shredded skin but she refused to say anything. All she needed to do was to get through whatever Snape had in mind for her and then she could get Adrian to help her with the cuts.

She hobbled, weak kneed to Snape's office and knocked on the door. When she heard his voice call for her to come in and she had done so and closed the door she felt like she could collapse right there in one big puddle and never get up ever again. She was only a little but frightened at how ready for death she was but it was understandable given the state of her life.

He knew as soon as she had walked in that there was something wrong with her. She was even more pale then usual and winced occasionally as she walked. She looked like she was trying to cover it up. He walked over to her and she backed away quickly a terrified look on her face. What had happened to her?

"Miss Black what's wrong?" he asked coming to halt in the middle of the room.

"Nothing, I'm just tired so can we please get this over with so I can go to bed?"

She would not normally of spoken to him like that but she was desperate to be away from him before she did something stupid like kiss him.

"I am no idiot, you are hurt, what happened with Umbridge?" he asked coming forward again.

"Please I don't want to talk about…"

"Theia come here!" he snapped

She looked scared but walked towards him nonetheless, not registering the fact that he had called her Theia and not Miss Black. She dropped her robes and turned around showing him her back.

"What has she done to you?" he asked slowly moving her over to the desk and getting her to lean against it.

"She's whipped me" she replied, the pain becoming more acute now that she had taken her robe off. The cold air of the dungeons stung her back and she felt the tears coming on. She truly hated crying. She sniffed and he turned her around just as the tears rolled down her face. He brought his hand up to wipe them away, he hated to see her cry, and it made him feel terrible.

She could not help herself when she brought her hand up to stroke his cheek, "Oh, I miss you"

He caught her hand in his and brought it to his lips, kissing her softly. More tears streaked down her cheeks and she absentmindedly leaned back against the desk. A sharp pain went up her back and she moaned in pain.

Quickly he turned her around so he could examine her back more closely and try and heal the cuts and clean away the blood. It was at that moment as he was inspecting her half naked body that her father walked in; worst timing ever.

"What the…" he started.

"Please Dad this is not what it looks like" she said, tears still streaming down her face at the amount of pain that she was in.

"I thought I told you to keep your hands off my daughter" Sirius growled in Snape's direction.

"If you were paying attention Black you might have noticed what I am doing" he snapped back.

It was then that Sirius noticed the gruesome slashes all over his daughters back. Rational thought would tell him that Snape didn't do it but rational thought had taken a short stroll and wasn't present at the moment.

"What have you done to her you bastard?" he shouted.

"You idiot, I did not do this to her, shut the door if you are staying or would you prefer the whole castle hear your profanities?" he sneered, momentarily stopping his observations on Theia.

"You listen to me Snivelly…"

"Will the both of you just stop it?" Theia screamed.

Both men turned to look at her, not quiet expecting the out burst.

"I am in pain here, somebody just heal me" she said breathing heavily.

Sirius shut the door behind him and walked over to her holding her hand. He gave a curt nod in Snape's direction indicating that he should continue what he was doing.

"Who did this to you baby?" he asked squeezing her hands.

At that moment Theia felt a pang of pain in her back and had scrunched up her face in pain.

"You have Umbridge to thank for you daughters condition"

"Umbridge, why would she do this?" his question was directed at Theia once more.

"I don't understand why she does this. As far as I know no one else has had this happen to them. It's happened once before but that was months ago. It seems to be completely random. Like I'm sport or something for when she gets bored"

"Well we are going to find out. I will be reporting her to Fudge when I get to the ministry"

"Does this hurt?" Snape said suddenly pressing down on one of her cuts. He had begun healing her now but he had noticed something was very odd about her cuts.

"Ahh! Yes" she gasped.

"Odd…" he muttered.

"What's odd? She's been cut up of course it's going to hurt when you press down on it" Sirius snapped.

Severus took a deep breath trying to calm down. "I have healed that particular cut and it is still hurting her when it should not. What sort of whip did she use?"

"Ah, it looked like a cat 'o' nine tails" she replied sounding strained.

Both men looked at her not knowing what she was talking about. She noticed the stares she was getting and explained.

"It's a muggle weapon, but even they haven't used it for over a hundred years"

"A muggle weapon would not cause theses kinds of injuries" he stated

"And what injuries are you talking about, exactly?" Sirius asked in an irritated voice.

Snape glared at him annoyed, "It appears that she has put some sort of hex on the weapon so that the cuts appear to be more shallow then they actually are. Healing them over the way I have done it has not rid you of the pain,"

"Well… can you fix it?" Theia asked through sharp breaths.

"Give me a moment and I will try to figure out what she has done"

They sat there for what felt like hours. Each time he thought he had figured it out he tested it by pushing lightly on the cuts. And each time thus far it had not worked and Theia had been in agony.

Finally he walked away from them and came back with what appeared to be an ointment, "This should work," he said rubbing some into one of her cuts.

"You may feel some light stinging but only for a few seconds"

Theia felt the stinging and it brought tears to her eyes but just as he had said it only lasted for a few seconds.

"Is that better?" her father asked seeing the calmed expression on her face.

"Yes, much better but it was only one cut, I'll feel better when they are all done" she said, hinting for Snape to go on with rubbing in the ointment.

He continued and Theia gradually felt the pain dissipating. It was almost gone when Severus stopped.

"Why are you stopping?" she asked turning her head to face him.

"Your back is done, there are some cuts on your side, closer to your… chest, and I thought you might want to do that yourself" he said handing her the ointment.

She raised an eyebrow as if to say, 'It's not like you have never touched me there' but took the ointment anyway and rubbed it into the other cuts. Once she was done Snape repaired her bra and shirt and cleaned up the rest of the blood.

She turned to face him and handed him back the ointment, "Thankyou Professor" she said smiling up at him.

"You're welcome Miss Black" he replied.

For the moment they both seemed to forget that Sirius was in the room. He watched the both of them interacting and was surprised that he had not noticed it before. The way they looked at each other and talked to one another. He could see the look of longing on his daughters face and felt pained by it. She really did want to be with Snape, she really did love him.

"Well, I should go" She said finally tearing her eyes away from the object of all her desires, "Dad?" she said holding out her hand for him to take.

He took her hand, sending a brief nod in Severus' direction to thank him and then left. Theia turned to walk towards her dormitories but her father tugged at her hand and led her into one of the spare classrooms.

"Dad what's wrong?" she asked as he closed the door behind him.

"Nothing baby, I just wanted to talk about something" he said sitting her down.

She frowned wondering what on Earth he could be talking about but sat and listened anyway.

"Theia, how have you been, since… since the last time I was here?" he asked.

Theia suddenly felt flustered. How was she to answer that question when he didn't understand the extent of her feelings for Snape?

"I've been better," she said. And of course he did not know that she was being poisoned again.

He looked at her trying to figure out how bad the last couple of weeks had actually been. He could see the dark circles under her eyes, the tangled mess of hair and now that he actually looked he could see the red rims around her eyes and that she had lost a ton of weight.

"Theia have you been sick?" he asked frowning and making her stand up.

Oh damn, he had noticed… Well she had better just tell him and get it over with. She told him that she had been poisoned again and when it had started. She told him that she had not wanted to worry him, she was handling it. She confessed that it had been hard to be away from Snape but that she would move on one day…

He did not want to admit it but he could see how much she needed him. He did not want to admit how much more pain he was possibly putting her in.

"You really do want him don't you?" he asked.

She looked up at him not quiet sure she wanted to get into this argument with him right now. She nodded, "But really Dad we haven't done anything since then, I haven't gone to him and he hasn't pushed me we've been good I swe…"

"Theia I didn't think you had gone behind my back, I… I could just see how much you… liked him" he replied unable to look her in the eye.

"Yeah well, I made you a promise" she said looking down at her hands. She really just wanted to go to bed. She wasn't feeling very well, despite having been fixed up her back still ached and she felt a headache coming on.

"Look Dad, I'm really tired and I… I really don't want to talk about this, it hurts too much,"

"Theia, do you love him?"

Her head whipped up to face him, confusion mixed in with hurt crossed her face. Why was he pushing this? She had just said that it hurt her to talk about it; all these men would bloody well kill her.

He could see she was upset with him but he just needed an answer, "Theia, please just answer the question"

She breathed out and then answered her father, "Yes I do, being away from him made me realise how much" her voice got caught in her throat at the memory of her screaming at him that she loved him. He had given her the sweetest kiss that day and she had not been able to return the favour.

The pain showed on her face and Sirius could take it no longer, "Theia, I don't think I can watch you like this anymore. If he… makes you happy…then I…suppose you can… see him"

Theia looked up at him in shock. Had she heard right? Had he just said that she could be with him? Tears of joy slid out of her eyes and down her cheeks before she could stop them but she did not care as she lunged forwards and hugged her father, thanking him again and again.

"I don't want to see you in pain anymore, but please, I still want you to be wary around him. If he hurts you, he will have me to deal with"

"Of course Dad, but don't worry he won't hurt me I promise"

Sirius and Theia said good bye to each other and Theia headed straight for Snape's office, hoping that he was still awake. She knocked hurriedly desperate to get in.

"Come in" she heard him say. He sounded so defeated… she would change that.

"Miss Black what are you doing back here?" he asked a crease forming between his brows.

She had a smile plastered on her face that she could not get rid of as she walked over to him. She grabbed his hands and stood him up and before he could say another word she had stood up on her tip toes and grabbed him around the neck pulling him into a long and passionate kiss. He responded instantly and wrapped his hands around her waist pulling her closer to him. They stayed that way for so long and Theia realised that she was crying once more. She really had missed him.

Finally he pulled back, clearly wanting to know what had changed.

"Have you decided not to honour your father's word?" he asked a rare smile on his face as he reached up and wiped away her tears

She shook her head and reached up kissing his cheeks and all over his face, "My father said I could see you again. He hated seeing me in pain"

She reached up and kissed him and this time she lifted her hands to undo his buttons. She wanted him so badly she was not about to take no for an answer. He let her take off his coat but quickly picked her up making her throw her hands around his neck. He began walking with her and she thought that he was just going to sit her on the desk but he led her to somewhere completely different. She stopped kissing him and looked where they were. He had walked them to a blank stretch of wall behind his desk, not far from where they had been standing.

"Where are we going?" she asked, watching him tap the wall with his wand. The wall opened up and he walked them in making sure the wall closed up behind him.

She looked around noticing that she was in his sleeping quarters. There in front of them was his bed, it had dark green and black silk covers and looked extremely inviting. She nervously chewed on her lip stud, realising that this was the first time he had actually taken her to his bed.

He pulled her into another long kiss before putting her down and slowly undressing her until she stood in nothing but her bra and underwear. Soon they were both nearly naked and he was steering her towards the bed. He pushed her backwards as he attacked her lips with his own and gently pushed her onto the bed climbing on top of her. He never broke the kiss, which was perfectly fine with her. She loved kissing him, she felt like she could melt every time he did it.

She ran her hands up his bare chest and loved how he felt under her hands. His lips began to wander and gently made there way along her jaw line and down her neck and she moaned as his hands trailed down her naked sides and grasped her butt. She gasped as his fingers slid under her knickers and began sliding in and out of her. He teased her for a little longer with his gentle kisses and caresses before it became too much for the both of them.

He practically ripped the rest of her clothing off as well as the boxes he was wearing and eagerly went back to kissing her, much more forcefully. She tangled her fingers through his hairs and was grinding herself into him pushing them as close together as they could possibly go. She wanted him to take her right there and then, she could wait no longer.

"Please, Profes…"

"Severus, call me by my name, Theia" he said before taking one of her nipples between his lips and sucking gently.

"Please Severus, please make love to me" she pleaded arching towards him.

He loved the way his name sounded on her lips and he didn't think he could wait any longer. He pushed her knees apart and pushed himself slowly into her. She moaned loudly but was soon attacked by his lips once more as he began a slow and steady rhythm.

He could not believe how good she felt around him after all this time. He never wanted to stop kissing her and touching her and hearing those noises of pleasure from her. His lips travelled away from her mouth, leaving a trail of open mouthed kisses down her neck all the way to her breasts.

Theia wasn't sure how long she could last like this. He was moving at such a slow and constant pace, but she needed more. She pulled him to face her and they stared at each other as he moved in and out of her. Theia felt so overwhelmed at how much she loved the man making love to her at that moment. She felt so content to be with him for the rest of her life. She groaned and chewed on her lip and he could tell that she needed him to go faster.

He picked up the pace and was rewarded with a moan from Theia, who closed her eyes and bit down on her lip. Without realising it he was moving even faster and pushing harder into her. Theia was breathing heavily but soon couldn't stop the moans from sounding. The both of them were so close to reaching their climax, when Severus grabbed her by the hips and lifted them as he moved even faster.

She could feel it building from the very beginning but once he had lifted her hips she knew she was going to go over the edge. She screamed his name and she felt her climax overtake her. He followed shortly after her and they both collapsed, breathing heavily and contented in each others arms.

She felt like she could have fallen asleep in his arms but knew that she was not allowed to stay there for the night. Well she didn't have to get up straight away. She turned to face him where he lay beside her, utterly exhausted.

They stared at each other for a little while both feeling the same thing but neither wanting to say anything to ruin the perfect moment.

_Well there was a happy moment for the two of them.__ Thanks for readings guys. _


	22. Love Bites

**Disclaimer: … I think we know I don't own it ahhh never gets easier to admit. **

**Thankyou to Wendy Waddles, ScarletSunshine, errorofways7, Jamberine, Hippielicious and welcome redrose86. The reviews were great I love reading them. **

Theia could not believe her luck as March melted into April and the weather stayed fine and sunny. She loved spring, the season of rebirth and regrowth. It signified the beginning of things to come, and Theia felt that there were many things to come; whether they were good or bad things she did not know.

One mild Saturday afternoon found Theia sitting by a certain beech tree by the lake, one yellow flower twirling between her fingers as she read a fictitious book about the legendary Morgana le fay. Her black hair curled loosely around her face and contrasted beautifully with her creamy pale skin. Her illness had gotten better but was not entirely gone and she had hoped that maybe if she got a bit of sun her alabaster skin might return to its original cinnamon colour.

She turned the page of her book lazily, in no hurry to get to the next part, when a shadow covered the words she was reading. There stood the man that had so enchanted her for the past few months and was the mysterious, intelligent man that still made her knees tremble and her heart flutter about as if she were having a heart attack. She smiled up at him and received a small smirk in return which she knew was just as good as wide beaming smile from any other person.

"Miss Black" he said bowing his head slightly.

She smiled brightly up at him and bit down nervously on her lip playing with the tiny metal stud. How was it that he still caused butterflies to erupt in her stomach and a blush to creep delicately up her pale cheeks?

It was lucky that there was no one else around them for she knew that she was being way too obvious in her affections for him. She might as well of jumped into his arms and snogged him right there for the way that she was looking shyly up at him.

"Good afternoon Sir" she replied the twirling of the flower in her hand had momentarily stopped; all her concentration had gone directly to him.

She could tell he was liking the attention he was getting from her and loving the effect he was having on her. She also realised that she was holding her breath. As quietly as she could she let it go and tried to breathe normally.

"How are you feeling?" he asked looking down at her with mixed expressions on his face.

"Ah better, but I'm not completely recovered…" she looked down, sadness creeping over her features, "I don't think it's over"

He said nothing but held out his hand for her to stand up. She smiled up at him and took it not even caring if anyone saw. Apparently he did as he pulled his hand away from her the moment she was standing. He looked still as a statue, most likely appalled with him self that he displayed any sort of affection for the girl in front of him.

Sadness overwhelmed her. She knew that he was just being rational and that it wasn't exactly smart to stand there holding hands where anyone could see them, but it hurt just the same to see the stone cold mask on his face and know he didn't want to hold her hand even for a second longer than he had to. Maybe she wasn't getting through to him at all… maybe this was all one way… 'No, stop it Theia, he wants to be with you' But no matter what she thought or said, that shadow of a doubt never left her.

"I have news for you Miss Black" he said sternly beckoning for her to follow him.

She picked up her book and followed him, keeping a few paces back from him so as not to look too cosy walking beside him. She wondered what it could possibly be that he wanted to talk to her about that he could not have said right there under the beech tree.

Theia shivered as they stepped down into the dungeons, she was enjoying the sun outside and now she was down in the gloomiest place in the whole castle, why didn't he ask for a room that wasn't so cold?

"Professor what exactly do you need me down here for?" she asked wanting to know how long it would take her to get back out into the sun.

He stopped walking just outside his door and turned to her a small smirk on his face, "Miss Black I'm sure you will be happy with why I have brought you down here" he replied.

"I hate when you're like this" she mumbled folding her arms and pouting.

"Like what?" he asked mockingly

She frowned, "Cryptic" she replied.

All she received in return was another smirk which she could have sworn was almost a smile, as he opened the door to his office and motioned for her to walk in first.

She gave him a suspicious glare and then walked in waiting for him to come in after her. As she stepped into the room she registered two things, one: she was not alone, two: the person standing in front of her looked so much like her mother.

Theia only vaguely heard Severus come in behind her and shut the door quietly before he walked around her and sat at his desk.

"Theia baby you look so grown up" said the woman impersonating her mother. She gave a watery smile in Theia's direction and stepped forward her hands held out.

Theia stepped back, scared. This wasn't real, her mother was dead, she had drowned… been pushed from a cliff… She looked over the woman standing in front of her, she would know if this was really her mother or just am imposter.

Her hair was dark and wavy as it had always been and shined just the right way. Theia saw her eyes reflected back at her when she looked over at this woman. The same bright green eyes… The same smile… The same nose…. The same cheeks… The same woman. It was her mother. Theia felt her self relax slightly and her mother must have sensed it for she tried once more to reach for Theia. Again Theia stood back.

"Where have you been?" she asked, pain overwhelming her. Why would her mother have waited so long to return to her? When she realised that she was alive and that she could go home to her grieving daughter and the man that loved her, why didn't she run; sprint, to get home?

"Theia, I am so sorry, I was in no state to come home, I wasn't myself and I didn't remember anything about who I was or where I was" she paused pleading with her daughter to forgive her and to believe that she came home as soon as she could.

"It took a long time for me to come to my senses and then I wanted to come home as soon as I could, but I owed a debt to the people that had taken care of me. I was with them helping them for a year and half before they came to me and said that it was time for me to go home"

"It's been longer than a year and half" Theia said bluntly. It wasn't fair for her mother to make them all wait, to make them all think that she was still dead, "What have you been doing for the last half a year?" she asked.

"Theia I wandered aimlessly for the first few months before I was found and helped by these people, I have only just left them, I came straight to you"

Theia felt all her anger evaporate at the thought that her mother had come to her first. She would have expected her to go to Sirius first but she hadn't, she had wanted to see her daughter first. Her arguments crumbled and she found herself rushing into her mother's arms, tears splashing down her face.

Her mother wrapped her arms around her and pulled her close, crying her own tears and finally feeling like she had her best friend back.

Severus watched the two crying woman standing in front of him and was not sure how to react to it. He knew that he need not react at all for neither of them was focusing on him but he could not help it. If there was one thing that he had noticed in Theia it was how she had grown. She had not outright trusted her mother had had to make sure that she was who she was and not an imposter; questions after questions until she could be sure that she was indeed looking at her mother. The childlike innocence and naivety were disappearing quickly but was not completely gone… she still trusted him after all.

"Theia I can not believe how grown up you look" Penny said holding her daughter at arms length and looking over her body, "You are beautiful" she said tears still washing down her face.

Theia merely smiled at her mother, who she was now just as tall as; it looked like she was going to take after her father on that one "You look just the same as when I last saw you, these people took good care of you" Theia replied looking her mother over once more.

"Yes they did, they were very kind to me and I owe them my life" she smiled at Theia still not believing how much older Theia seemed, how much more mature… There were so many things that she did not know about her daughter; there was a lot of talking to be done.

"How have you been? What have you been doing?" she asked, "I want to hear everything, are you still friends with Adrian?"

"Yes mum, Adrian is still my best friend" Theia replied smiling.

Severus felt an irrational pang of jealousy when she openly stated that Adrian was her best friend and he felt himself getting angrier as Theia went on to describe how much Adrian had been there for her throughout the whole ordeal, not once mentioning him Severus who had tried to comfort her at the beginning.

"So, are you and Adrian, together?" Penny asked, feeling like a little school girl asking the question.

"Ah no" Theia replied slowly, a blush creeping up her cheeks.

"Oh, but there is _someone_ you like though?" she pushed, totally oblivious to Severus who was watching Theia's reactions and wondering if she would tell the truth.

"Well yes mum there is, and I guess I better tell you, since Dad already knows…." Theia paused looking embarrassed and look sideways at Severus, hoping that it looked off hand but knowing that this was her way of telling her mother.

Penelope looked over at Severus who pretended to be reading something on his desk but Penny had caught him looking over at them and listening. She turned back to Theia, "Severus?" she asked shocked.

"Yes, mum and I know it's not what you would expect it's just that…" she stopped not knowing what else to say. Just that what? She couldn't stop thinking about him and had had to have him. No she could not say that it was far too embarrassing. She had looked down at her hands which were wringing together nervously hoping that her mother would not hate her for her decision. Bravely she decided that she needed to see her mother's reactions, she needed to know if she was ok with this.

When she looked up what she saw nearly made her fall over. Her mother was beaming at her and then at Severus apparently happy with the pairing.

"Oh Theia baby, I'm so happy for the both of you" she said, reaching out and pulling Theia to her.

The shock on Theia's face was highly amusing to Severus who sat back smirking to himself. He was happy that he would not be having another Sirius episode but he was uneasy at how readily she had accepted the situation.

"Y…you're ok with it?" Theia stammered at her mother not quiet believing what she was hearing.

"Well of course I am, there's no point fighting love Theia and Severus is a good man" she said still beaming.

Of course, Penelope had left England by the time Severus had been proclaimed a Death Eater and she had heard none of the rumours since the fall and rebirth of Voldemort. In Penny's eyes Severus was still the boy she had known in school and nothing any more sinister.

"But how did your father take it?" she asked looking sideways at Severus and then back at Theia.

"Well… I think I'll let Dad tell you that one" she replied, not wanting to go into detail about the awful things that had been said that night.

"Well darling, speaking of your father I know I must go and see him, but we will catch up soon I promise" she said. Theia beamed back at her still in shock that she had so readily accepted her relationship with Severus. Hell she was still in shock that her mother was standing in front of her…_alive! _

She walked her mother to the gate and hugged her tightly not daring to let her go lest she never see her again. Her mother must have sensed her fear for she whispered into her hair as she hugged her, "I will never leave you again Theia"

And Theia believed her, she knew that she would see her mother again but she could not stop the silent tears when her mother dissaperated.

She could not believe that her mother was back and she knew it was going to take a while for it to sink in. She wasn't sure what to do with herself as she walked back into the castle. She didn't feel like going back out to read and it was then that she realised that she still had the yellow flower in her hand. She began twirling it in her hands again and then thought about her book. Where had she put it?

She wandered back to Severus' room her heart as light as the flower she held in her hand and knocked on the door. She stepped inside a smile on her face, which quickly evaporated when she saw the mood he was in.

He handed her the book without so much as a word to her and then looked back down at the essays he was marking. She chewed down on her lip and wondered whether it was worth the argument to ask what was wrong… It would irritate her for the rest of the day if she didn't ask.

Severus had sat there once Theia had left with her mother, thinking, as he always did, of everything that was wrong with his life. But mostly he found himself thinking of Theia, how things could and would go wrong with her. This was not going to be a surprise to him for he was fully prepared for the Dark Lord to change his mind on the matter and pull her away from him. What surprised him was how he felt about it. He didn't want to leave her, he didn't want hurt her. And he knew that one day he would have to. What was it that the Dark Lord had said, "I need her close to one of my own for reasons that will become apparent later on". He was going to have to hand Theia over to the Dark Lord, and he hated himself.

His mood had only festered since she had walked down to the gate with her mother and come back. He did not want her to be around him at that moment. So he did what he was best at doing and pushed her away.

"Are you ok" she said quietly, coming over and laying a hand on his shoulder.

The fact that she cared so much for him, that she wanted to know how he was feeling all the time, that she thought about him all the time… that she loved him, made it harder for him to distance himself from her. It did not make sense for him to feel like this, he had sworn from the beginning that he would not get attached… he had found it highly unlikely that he would but here he was worrying about hurting her when the time came for her to learn the truth about their relationship.

He looked up at her and what he saw there did not help. Utter concern and love and all those gooey emotions and feelings he was no good with dealing with. Those gorgeous green eyes looked down on him, waiting for an answer and he had nothing to tell her. He pulled her down on to him and kissed her because he realised how much he did care for her and how much he loved being with her. Of course he would not tell her any of this, but it was amazing that he was even admitting it to himself.

She kissed back eagerly, wondering what on Earth that could be about as she ran her fingers through his hair, the flower and book lay down on the table, and pushed her body closer to his. He responded by moving his hands to her waist and then wandering them up and down her sides and inside her shirt. Her lips left his as she lent her head back and sighed contentedly at the feel of his hands. He pushed his lips to her neck and left a trail of open mouthed kisses up her neck and when he reached the crook of her neck he sucked gently and felt Theia squirm in his arms. He held her tightly and kept going not knowing whether she squirmed in discomfort or pleasure. He heard her gasp and felt her hips roll into him and got his answer. When he pulled back he saw that he had done what he had gone forward to achieve, a small purple mark. He smirked and she tried to look down at it but couldn't see it.

"Did you just give me love bite?" she asked, staring at him in disbelief.

Her merely smirked at her and reached over to claim her lips once more but she playfully pushed him back from her and he actually chuckled at her. She smiled to herself but said nothing; she had never heard him laugh before and it made her so happy. She was being stupid when she thought he would leave her, he did want to be with her.

"You get rid of it right now mister" she said still smiling.

He shook his head smirking at her and instead picked her up and took her to the bedroom…

-CoaLA-

Penelope apparated to the front of number twelve Grimmauld place and felt nerves flutter around in her stomach as she stepped up and knocked on the front door. She had a strong sense of déjà vu but thanked God she didn't look as terrible as she did last time she had rocked up on his doorstep.

She heard the footsteps inside coming towards the door and her hands started wringing together nervously. The door opened and instead of Sirius staring down at her she was looking up at a pale and drawn looking man with greying hair and amber eyes.

He frowned at her, "Theia, what are you doing here?" he then looked closer at the woman in front of him and realised it wasn't Theia at all. She was older than Theia but other than that looked exactly like her. Then it dawned on him who this woman must be… but that wasn't possible.

"Remus?" she asked

"Penelope?"

She nodded smiling up at him. Within seconds Remus was smiling back and walking forward to hug her.

"Sirius will not know what to do with himself, when he sees you" he said beaming and beckoning her inside.

She followed him inside, butterflies fluttering through her stomach. The house still looked the same as the last time that she had lived there and she realised how much she had missed it. What she missed more however was having a family… She just wanted to see Sirius and never let him go again.

As she made her way into the kitchen, Remus left her and went to fetch Sirius who was currently upstairs. The first thing she noticed once she had walked in was that there was a rather familiar looking man sitting in front of her at the same scrubbed wooden table that she used to eat dinner at with her family.

She looked at the man with short grey hair and bright green eyes and felt like she knew him. It took a few seconds before the man looked up at her, his eyes widened and stood up.

"Penelope?"

She looked at him confused but she thought she knew who he was. But…. But he was dead. She laughed at the irony… She was dead too.

"Darius?" she asked cautiously.

The shock slowly faded from his face as he walked forward and, a beaming smile on his face, pulled her into a hug. "We thought you were gone love" he said quietly into her hair.

"Takes more than that to get rid of me" she said smiling at him.

"Penelope, Sirius is on his way down" Remus said at her ear.

She turned to the kitchen door, her stomach twisting itself into a million knots. Her breathing became somewhat shallow as she stood there waiting. What if he, like Theia, did not believe it was her or didn't forgive her for staying away for so long or…

A calm voice whispered in her ear to calm down, she had nothing to worry about. She realised that it was Remus, who squeezed her shoulder in a comforting way.

She felt like she had been waiting for a long time but when she finally heard the door open she felt like she needed more time. Remus gave her another encouraging pat on the shoulder before she finally saw Sirius walk through the door.

As he shut the door behind him and turned to face the small group of people in front of him he seemed not to notice Penelope standing at the front of the group. However within a few seconds he had paused his movements and began to stare at her. He searched her eyes, her face, her body… This was not possible.

It was a long time before either of them could conjure their voices. Instead he walked towards her, his hand outstretched and touched the side of her face. 'Ok so at least she was solid… that did not mean this wasn't a dream'.

Confusion and shock still masked his face, but he knew he would have to see if she would talk to him, he had to say something.

"P…Penny?"

She nodded, a watery smile on her face, "I'm here," she replied, bringing her hands up to cup his face.

He brought his hands up to hers; they were warm and soft, like he had always remembered them. Her scent swam towards him and he inhaled it; it had to be her. Upon realising this the tears he had not realised were there, over flowed and he pulled her to him in a bear hug and downright refused to let her go.

Remus and Darius quietly left the room so they could have time to themselves.

Penelope filled Sirius in on everything that had happened to her since she had been pushed from the cliff and told him how very lucky she was to be alive.

"Who were these people?" he asked, eternally grateful to them whoever they were.

"They were a native tribe on one of the islands, I wasn't sure which island it was or where it was, like I said I was not in my right mind for most of the time there,"

He merely nodded, fascinated that these people had had it in them to accept a complete stranger into their midst and take care of her. Of course she had owed them a debt afterwards but it could have been much worse.

Sirius had taken them upstairs so they could have some real privacy, and after they had talked for hours, he finally leant in a kissed the lips he had missed so much over the last two years.

She kissed back eagerly and fell back on the bed, Sirius climbing carefully on top of her, never breaking the kiss. When he finally pulled back and looked into her green eyes, he realised just how big of a weight he had been carrying around, he had truly missed her.

She smiled up at him and pulled him back to her lips, attacking him and receiving a chuckle of appreciation in return. Slowly his lips made their way along her jaw line to the back of her ears and down her neck.

She giggled and tried to push him off her as he sucked down on her skin, "Sirius," she squealed, laughter in her voice. He pushed her down and continued what he was doing, a slight chuckle coming from him.

He finally pulled back and smiled at the small purple mark he had left on her skin.

"You devil" she smirked up at him.

He smiled down at her before claiming her lips once more and moving his hands up her sides. Slowly they undressed one another, kissing and caressing as they went before they finally lay naked together.

"I have missed you so much," she said.

"I have missed you too, more than I could ever explain" he replied before reaching down to kiss her and finally after so much time, make love to the woman he loved.

-CoaLA-

Meanwhile Adrian sat in the common room waiting for Theia to return, but it took ages. It was past midnight when she finally walked back through the common room.

"Where have you been?" he asked rushing forward to her.

She smirked at him, "Where do you think I've been?" she asked.

She watched his face fall and the smile disappeared from her face. "Have you been waiting for me all night?"

He looked down at his shoes and then walked back to where he had been sitting all night, their favourite chairs by the fire. She followed him, confused as to why he would be up all night waiting for her.

"Adrian why would you..?"

"Because" he snapped cutting her off. He looked angry and frustrated with himself.

She placed a hand on his shoulder, this could not possibly be jealousy could it? She knew that he loved her, but he had not mentioned it since Valentines Day. Did this mean he had not gotten over her at all? How long did it take to get over someone? How could she have missed something like that? How could she not have noticed how much she was hurting him? Sadness overwhelmed her, what could she do?

"Adr…"

"I need to tell you something"

_Sorry it took me a little while to get this one up. I had no plans whatsoever on bringing Penny back but she forced her way back to let me know that she was not actually dead, so there she is. I think this is my first cliffy but I could be wrong, but anyway hope y'all enjoyed :D_


	23. Poisoned Friendship

**Disclaimer: Yadda yadda yadda I own nothing… **

**Thanks to Jamberine for your lovely review :D Ok so there is a lot of dialogue in this chapter but it's needed. Enjoy :D**

Theia frowned at Adrian; he was in a very peculiar mood that night. She didn't know what it could be that he could possibly want to tell her that he would wait up all night to say. Well she guessed she was about to find out.

"Ah ok, what do you need to tell me?" she asked nervously.

He said nothing but looked towards the stairs, obviously afraid they would be over heard. He grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the common room. She didn't argue but was slightly confused. How important was this?

He looked for an empty classroom and pushed her into the first room he came across which happened to be their potions class room. He followed her closely after looking up and down the corridor to make sure they were not followed.

When he had closed the door and turned to look at her she noticed how nervous he looked. He was sweating and his breathing was shallow. She was worried this would be another Valentines Day episode but why would he try anything, especially now when she knew for sure that she loved Severus. At the thought of him her eyes seemed to glaze over thinking of their night together. She knew for sure that she did not want anyone else in the world after that night.

He was different somehow, especially in their lovemaking. He was soft and gentle at times and rough and adventurous at others but it didn't matter to her, she loved it all, every blissful second of it. The one thing that she did notice was how much more attention he paid to her when they were making love. He looked at her almost the whole time and was even more determined to give her pleasure. It was almost desperate, almost like… no that couldn't be…

Her thoughts were interrupted when Adrian came and stood in front of her. He was looking pale and drawn and currently staring down at his wringing hands thinking desperately of how to word what he had to say.

"I'm not exactly sure how to tell any of this to you, even though I've been thinking about it all night" he said nervously.

"Um has this got anything to do with Valentines Day?" she replied, a blush creeping up her face as she looked down at her hands.

He looked shocked, how could she know this had something to do with that….

"Well yes, how did you know?" he asked

"You're acting the same as you did then, all nervous and…" she paused and bit down on her lip.

"Ah well yes it has got something to do with that day and I just want you to know tha…"

"Adrian please, I thought I… that it was obvious how I felt," She said abruptly cutting him off.

He frowned at her, "Wait… What?"

She looked up at him equally confused. She knew that love could be blind sometimes but he really couldn't have missed the fact that she does not want to be with him in that way… He _knew _that she loved someone else.

"Adrian, there's a reason I pulled back from you that day, why I didn't let you keep kissing me, I...I'm not…" She paused at the look on his face, "What?"

"I don't think we're talking about the same thing" he said a slight smile on his face.

"Oh"

There was an awkward silence in the room and the smile on Adrian's face had disappeared. He watched the blush in her cheeks darken slightly; Merlin she was beautiful. Could he really tell her what he was about to…? He had to, he loved her and he couldn't keep it from her any longer.

"Do you remember everything else that happened that day?" he asked.

Her head was down but her eyes slid up to look at him, "Of course I remember what else happened that day. My father found out about Severus and me. Why do you ask?"

His gaze shifted and she lifted her head to look at him properly, "Adrian?" she pushed.

"Did you never wonder why your father turned up that day? Why he came straight to Snape's office?" He said all this very quickly as though he wanted to get it out before he lost his nerve.

"No I… I mean I knew he was in Hogsmead and he knew that…What do you mean?"

"I told him you were going to be there…" Again he said this quickly before he lost his nerve.

Theia felt her stomach drop… "Why would you do that?" she asked

"I was worried about you, I heard him talking to Melissa as he dragged her up to the castle that as soon as you were in the castle they would sort it all out, I don't trust him. That man is no good for you..."

"Oh for Merlin's sake Adrian we have been through this, I am not leaving him. Why can't you just be happy for me?" she said standing up and throwing her hands in the air.

"I don't trust him, he will hurt you one day and mark my words he will hurt you in the worst possible way"

"Do you have any idea how much pain you caused me in those couple of weeks? Do you have any idea how much it hurt to be away from him? Why are you so convinced that he will hurt me?"

"Because all the evidence points to it!" he screamed back.

She took a few steps back from him waiting for him to calm down before she would talk to him again. Unfortunately he got there first.

"Don't you think that it's a bit funny that all of a sudden you are being poisoned and at the exact same time you are falling head over heals for Snape? Out of nowhere!"

"I had feelings for Severus before I was poisoned Adrian you know that and yet you…"

Once more he cut her off, "No Theia, you had feelings for him before you _realised_ you were being poisoned"

"Don't be ridiculous Adrian, I was fifteen when I realised that I felt some sort of attraction to him, it wasn't bad but it was there. It wasn't until the end of my sixth year that I was getting poisoned so how do you work that out?"

He sighed in frustration… this was not how he wanted to explain things to her.

"Do you remember when we were fighting about him possibly giving you a love potion? How I said I'd heard they could be quiet lethal in excessive doses? That maybe they were being given to you over time and they just hit you at the end of sixth year?"

She glared at him and turned her back on him, trying to re arrange her thoughts. This could not be happening. How could he betray her trust like that? He was supposed to be her best friend, the one person in the school she could wholly depend on to be there for her… to care about her…to keep her secrets…not to hurt her.

"I am not going to say this again, he did not slip me a love potion"

"It makes sense!"

"I was not in love with him!" she screamed back turning to face him once more.

"But you are now"

"Yeah and that happened over time, when all this first happened it was about the…" She paused blushing.

"The sex?" Adrian supplied.

"Yes it was about the sex but over time I got to know him and yes I fell in love"

"You think you know him, but I know that things are not going to work out between you two"

"Why are you doing this?" Theia cried.

There was a pause in which Adrian walked over to her and stood directly in front of her so she could not avoid him, "Answer me this, when you finally told him that you loved him, what did he said back?"

Theia swallowed, why would he ask something like that? What was happening to him, he was acting so strange… Or had he been changing all this time and she had just not noticed? No he was never like this…

"What did he say to you Theia?"

"Not that it's any of your business Adrian but he asked why" She said furiously stepping back from him.

He smiled lightly, a knowing smile on his lips, "I thought so" he said.

Theia looked at him confused and hurt. Who was this person pretending to be her best friend? Adrian would not do something like this; he was kind and gentle and didn't belong in Slytherin house, just like her.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked once she could muster her voice.

"You say you love him but he doesn't love you"

Theia scoffed at him, "And you know this for sure do you? Do you have nice little chats with him about us?"

His face darkened as he thought through his reply, there was only one way to make her see the truth for herself and that would involve hurting her…

"No, I haven't been talking to him about the two of you," he said then paused.

She looked at him, incredulity written all over her face. What was he doing to her? There had to be some bigger picture that she was missing.

"Adrian I don't understand where all this is coming from. You are supposed to be my best friend you're supposed to be there for me, keep my secrets and…." A thought occurred to her, "Wait if you told my dad that I was going to be with Snape on Valentines Day does that mean you told him about the detention as well?"

He avoided her gaze as the shame welled up in him. Well at least she figured that one out on her own.

"Adrian, what the hell?"

He felt anger irrationally build up inside him; he was trying to protect her from the monster she was with. "Hey well what are you complaining about? You got what you wanted that night anyway!" he yelled back.

"That's beside the point Adrian, what if it hadn't of gone that way?"

"Then I would have done something right for once" he snapped back.

She looked furiously at him, but at the same time a great sadness was welling up in her chest, she could feel the tears coming on but she was not quiet ready to cry. She wasn't sure if she could get over this, he had outright betrayed her trust and to the one person she had not been ready to tell.

She felt ready to explode; she didn't think she could take much more of this. People were dead and then they weren't dead, they loved you then they didn't and they were your friends one minute and then betraying you the next. Why couldn't everything just stay normal!

"Je ne peux pas croire que vous me le feriez vous êtes censés être mon ami. Je vous ai aimés de tout mon cœur Adrian mais maintenant vous allez et le faites! Je ne vous comprends plus"

"English Theia, not everyone can understand you French ramblings" he snapped.

Without warning she had slapped him clean across the face. There was a moment afterwards where neither of them said or did anything. It was not long however before Theia felt her anger climbing again.

"I said I don't understand you anymore. You are supposed to be my friend and I love you with all my heart but then you go and do this!" she screeched hitting him repeatedly on the arms and chest.

He only allowed this to continue for a little longer before he grabbed both her wrists to stop her.

"Let me go Adrian"

"He does not love you Theia"

"Adr…"

"How many times has he said it to you!" he bellowed in her face, his hands still firmly grasping her wrists.

"That's beside the poin…"

"HOW MANY TIMES?"

She tried desperately to get out of his grip but he wouldn't let her go. For the first time during their whole friendship she was scared of him. Scared of what he would do to her, scared of who he really was.

He knew very well that he was scaring the hell out of her but the only way to get any of this through to her was to scream it in her face or she would go on blindly believing that everyone was on her side and she didn't have anything to worry about.

"He hasn't said it to you at all has he?" he pushed, his grip on her wrists tightening.

"Please Adrian let me go, you're hurting me" she whimpered.

"Then answer me"

"Fine! He hasn't said it but that's not how he works ok, he's different. Now let me go!"

He finally relinquished his grip on her and she walked back as far as she could before she hit one of the desks. She looked down at her wrists and noticed how red they were; what had gotten into him.

After yet another awkward silence Theia spoke once more. She had to put an end to this, "You have no proof that he doesn't love me and no proof that he is hurting me or poisoning me or has me under some sort of potion. Ok so stop this nonsense"

"I have more proof then you know, Theia."

"Yeah what is your proof huh? Where is it?" she said back exasperated

"I know exactly what potion you are being given, whose giving it to you and why it's making you so sick"

She looked confusedly at him; this did no make any sense. She could feel her head spinning with all this knew information about her best friend.

"How long have you known? Why wouldn't you tell me?" she asked feeling hurt and betrayed once more.

"I've known from the beginning, and I'm right, he is the one hurting you and he is slipping you a potion that is making you go to him, that is making you want to be with him and making you sick at the same time. But that wasn't the purpose of it"

She couldn't find her voice; it had deserted her along with everything she thought she knew.

"I…" her breathing became heavy and she could feel herself becoming rather dizzy. Nothing he was saying to her that night was making sense to her nothing actually comprehended. She felt hazy as if this was all just some terrible dream. She shook her head, she had to come to her senses, she had to figure all this out. Clearly Adrian wanted to tell her something but he wasn't giving up his information very easily.

"Ok so are you saying that the same potion that is making me sick is supposedly the same potion that is making me want Severus?" She said slowly.

He merely nodded, not saying anything as to try and give her some time to think things over herself. Let her come to her own conclusions and hope to Merlin that they were the right ones.

"And I thought I had told you that I was not in love with him to begin with, so how could it be a love potion?"

"Ok so I lied about the love potion. But think about how you felt about him at the beginning, when you first realised you felt something for him… What was that feeling?" he said trying to push her into the answer

Lust… That was what she had felt for him but it still didn't make sense to her; love potions did not cause lust and not love… but… Her head whipped up to face Adrian. So she had figured it out finally.

"A lust potion?" she asked

"Exactly" he replied

All the doubts she had had about Severus not wanting be with her and one day leaving her resurfaced and threatened to eat her alive. This could not be true, there had to be flaws in Adrian's theory. Something did not add up. Some how she could not figure out how all the pieces fit together and it was all so confusing and frustrating. She took a deep breath and tried to rearrange her thoughts.

"Ok so let's just say for a second I believe you and he is slipping me a lust potion, how on earth is it making me sick?" she asked, hoping that this was the flaw in his massive theory.

He sighed, thinking it through, "Think about the ingredients in a love potion, they're not that different to the lust potion except there is an exceptional amount of aphrodisiac in a lust potion" He paused looking at her waiting for her to figure it out. "What's the first ingredient that comes to mind when you think of those two potions?" he prompted, knowing what she would say.

As realisation took hold Theia felt like an ice cube had slid down her stomach. This could not be happening; there was no flaw in his theory. It all made sense…

"Ashwinder eggs, of course, I'm allergic" she said quietly.

He walked forward slowly standing in front of her and pulling her head up with his hands. She looked so sad but she was not crying which he supposed was a good thing.

"I am so sorry Theia, I never wanted to hurt you and I won't hurt you anymore I promise"

The overwhelming desire to kiss her welled up inside him and though he knew he never deserved her in the first place he just wanted to feel those soft lips moving against him before he walked away from her forever.

Before she knew what was happening he had leaned in and kissed her, gently pushing his mouth on to hers and it was then that the tears she had been holding back the whole time fell down her cheeks. She would never forgive herself for it in the future but for some reason she found herself pushing back and letting his tongue slide into her mouth. He was gentle and soft and very different to Severus and somehow it felt almost as good. She let him go for a only a few seconds more before she pushed him away, still in too much shock to be mortified with herself.

Adrian turned to leave the room but Theia called him back, "Adrian what do you mean you won't hurt me anymore?"

"Just that Theia, I won't be the cause of your pain anymore, I refuse to" he paused looking down and then he lifted his head one last time his voice shaking as he spoke, "Because I love you Theia and I betrayed you, more than you realise, and I'm sorry"

"Wait Adrian…" she called but he had already left the room.

Finally everything that had just happened caught up with her and she fell down crying, tears washing down her face in waves as she desperately prayed it was all a terrible dream. Her best friend had not betrayed her and the man she loved was not poisoning her, it was all a lie. She had not cheated on Severus and he did love her, with all his heart. It was all a lie.

How could she possibly have been so stupid, so naïve? Had she always been like this? Always so blind as long as things looked to be going ok there was no need to question it. This only made her pain worse that Adrian had tried over and over again to tell her that he did not trust Severus and that she should leave him. But how could she when she was being slipped some potion? She was given no choice and Adrian knew that, then why had he nagged and pushed her like that all this time? Nothing made sense and her whole world had just gone topsy turvy.

She ran her fingers through her tangled hair, pulling on it hoping that maybe the pain would make her realise how very real all this was as she sat there on the cold stone floor and sobbed hysterically, not able to calm herself for hours.

-CoaLA-

The next day seemed like hell to her, a boring Sunday and she was doing her best to avoid Severus and Adrian, although she had a feeling the latter was doing the same thing. She wandered aimlessly around the castle and found her self in the library.

As she looked inside she shrugged to herself and walked in; she might as well get some homework done rather than mope around all day. She wandered through the shelves looking for something that might help her with her transfiguration homework. She knew it was just her luck that she would run into one of the two people she didn't want to see right then.

She was reaching up to get a book that was just a little too high when someone behind her reached up and pulled it down for her. When she turned she came face to face with Severus, the person she least wanted to see. She was still to busy coming to terms with everything she had heard the night before and wasn't sure how she was going to confront him about it; whether she would confront him about it at all.

"This was what you were after?" he asked tersely, handing her the book.

She nodded, "Thankyou Professor"

"Try to remember that you are a witch Miss Black, you have a wand for those sorts of things" he replied before abruptly turning around and disappearing into another row of shelves.

Theia let out a breath that she had not realised she was holding until he had walked away. She was going to have to do something and soon. Normally she would go to his office on a Sunday night but she had no intention of doing so that night. She had to process all the information and with that thought in mind she borrowed the book and headed out of the library.

The day was mild once more and so she took her homework outside. The only thing she was going to do once out there was not homework but to figure out everything that she had been told.

So with quill, parchment and ink in hand and a hard book to lean on Theia began to right out everything she knew.

Ok so what did Adrian tell you last night?

One: You are being slipped a lust potion,

Two: It is making you sick because you are allergic to Ashwinder eggs.

Three: Adrian has been lying to you the entire time; he knew everything.

Four: Severus had been lying to you the entire time; he knew everything.

Five: The potion has been given to me over time, most likely in stronger doses over time…. Reason why I never notice until the end of sixth year?

Six: ….. Who has been making it? Severus? Yes.

Seven: Who has been feeding it to you? Severus…. No….

Theia stopped there thinking. 'Adrian had said he knew who was giving it to me but he had said it was Severus… This didn't make sense. He doesn't sit near me at any meal times'

….Draco?

'Draco would make sense and Severus was friends with the Malfoy's…' Theia stopped in her pondering yes Draco made sense and the poisonings stopped when she stayed away from him but he was never perturbed by this…. A sudden thought struck Theia like a hoard of hippogriffs, and hurt almost as much…

Seven: Who has been feeding it to you? Severus…No…. Draco…No…. Adrian…Yes…

_Thanks for reading guys and I hope your happier I updated sooner! I know this was a little sad and a tad confusing at times but I hope Theia's thinking process at the end helped to clear up any confusion. Any questions or just general feed back is always welcome and I will get back to you asap! :D_

Translation from french *I can not believe you would do this to me you are supposed to be my friend. I loved you with all my heart Adrian but now you go and do this! I don't understand you anymore


	24. Avoidance Technique

**Disclaimer: I promise I'm just borrowing the good people of the Harry Potter world, I'll return them as soon as I'm done **

**Thanks to Wendy Waddles, Fritzers and Jamberine for your awesome reviews… even if all they said was "wow" I still loved reading them (Thankyou Fritzers it put a smile on my face :D)**

**Now, onward bound to the place of Hogwarts!**

The next week for Theia passed in a haze. She was supposed to be studying crazily for her NEWTS but instead she was just trying to stay alive. It was all she could do not to run to his office and scream at him for lying to her and hurting her but at the same time she was getting rather good at the avoidance technique.

If she pretended like she had not seen him during dinner or he was not really the one teaching them potions, then she would be just fine. She had resorted to sitting at the back of the class with George and was now sitting at the Gryffindor table during meals.

Hanging out with Fred and George turned out to be a surprising breath of fresh air. They made her laugh and took her mind off all the terrible things that were happening in her life. But that was only when she was with them. She returned to her pain at night when she was forced to sleep in the Slytherin dorms and when she woke up in the morning the pain was still heavy on her chest. It was all much easier to ignore when she left Slytherin common room and went to the Great Hall for breakfast with her real friends, the ones that she could trust.

It also turned out that when she actually talked to other people and wasn't so caught up in her own life she found out what was going on around the school, like the fact the Harry's defence classes had been discovered and that in the midst of it all Dumbledore had been forced to leave the school. She had not bothered to take any notice of the fact the Umbridge now sat in the middle of the teachers table, now acting Headmistress.

This was the least of her problems however, she did care that Dumbledore was no longer there but she was not overly worried about what Umbridge would do. From what she had gathered from Fred and George the whole school was in revolt anyway; including the teachers. She had blanked out for a moment only vaguely listening to the twins carry on about all the plans that had for their new headmistress. A certain someone had just walked into the Great Hall followed shortly by another certain someone both of whom she did not want to see at that moment… or any moment for that matter. It was much easier not to.

"What do you think Theia?" Fred asked turning to her, not realising that she had been focused on something completely different.

She turned back to her group of friends looking slightly dazed, "Ah?"

"You weren't listening were you?" he asked, looking slightly amused.

"Sorry Fred, I'm so preoccupied at the moment, what were you saying?"

"Just that we had some wicked plans for the fluffy pink toad, wanna hear them?"

She nodded smiling, all too happy for the distraction that was the imagination of the Weasley twins. They discussed options of fireworks and horrible spells that lasted for weeks. It made Theia laugh the things that they came up with and she wondered why they never received better marks in class, they were both extremely intelligent.

Just as they were getting into the truly destructive phase of their plans, there was a loud squawk overhead as the first owl of the day made its way into the hall. Theia was not expecting any mail but hoped that she would get something from her mother; it would feel good to talk to her mother after everything.

To her delight she saw Mickey coming down through the mass of owls and landing lightly on her shoulder. She picked up her cereal bowl and cup just in time for Errol to land flat on his face in front of her. She smiled fondly at him, picking him up and letting him totter off towards Ron who was two seats up from her. She took the letter from Mickey and fed him some of the toast she had buttered but decided not to eat.

He nibbled affectionately on her ear after eating his toast and then flew off to the owlery for a drink and a rest. She opened the letter and was happy to see her mother's neat script laid out in front of her.

_My dearest Theia, _

_I'm so sorry I have not talked to you sooner (I know it has only been a few days), but your father and I have been discussing quiet a bit and talking through everything that has happened. But I think it's time I filled you in on everything, I would love it if we could meet up in Hogsmead as soon as possible, when is your next Hogsmead weekend and I will meet you in the Three Broomsticks. _

_I hope everything is well with you my darling, I love you and I can not wait to see you again,_

_Love Mum. _

Theia found her self smiling widely at the letter from her mother and had been so absorbed in it that she had not realised the second owl sitting next to her waiting for her to take the letter from its leg. It had been getting impatient and had clipped her hand quiet hard, drawing blood.

"Stupid bird" she muttered as she took the letter and the bird took flight. She looked down at her hand and quickly healed it, before turning her attention on the newest letter.

It looked to be a ministry letter and wondered if it could possibly be from Bertrand Russel finally confirming a meeting between her and Fallia. Once again she was delighted to find that she was right. He had set a date to come to the castle and had had to go through the minister for magic himself to make sure that it was ok. Fallia was to be flanked by two Dementors that would thankfully be waiting outside the gates in case Fallia tried to make an escape. The fact that the minister knew of the meeting was comforting for it meant that she would not run into any problems from Umbridge when she brought a convicted Death Eater into the castle.

It almost put a smile on her face. She was glad to be finally getting this meeting but she was not sure it would actually get her anywhere. It was grim satisfaction that filled her when she left the Great Hall that morning for her classes.

First up that day was potions class… damn. It was the worst way to start the day but at least she got it out of the way early. She walked into the classroom and took up her now usual seat at the back of the class next to George.

She ignored him as he came into the room and took up his seat near the front of the class.

She ignored _him_ as he swooped into the classroom and let the whole class know he was in a foul mood just by the look on his face. She would ignore them for as long as was necessary; whatever it took.

Thankfully neither of them was doing anything to attract her attention. He sat quietly at the front of the class, joined for some reason, by Melissa Carren, just doing his work…

He sat at his desk staring moodily at the class, but avoiding her gaze. She shook her head and realised that she was not ignoring them, she was focusing on them… This was going to be a long hour.

She tried her best to listen to Fred and Georges constant joking and laugh along with them, but she was finding it difficult when about half way through the class a certain someone decided that he would drift around the class making sure everyone was up to where they were meant to be. Theia of course was right where she was supposed to be, the potion was the right colour for the stage she was at and it was simmering away happily for the next few minutes before she added the last ingredient and let it sit for the rest of the class.

He snuck up behind Theia and looked down at her potion. 'Perfect' he thought, 'her work always is.' Standing behind her had a more profound effect on him that he had been hoping for. He noticed the way her breathing hitched and how the blood was most likely rising in her cheeks at that very moment, but what was happening to him was much worse. He felt frozen behind her. He could smell her vanilla scent from where he was even over the strong fumes coming from the bubbling cauldrons. He had the strongest desire to pull her around to face him and demand that she stop ignoring him and come to his office that night, assuming that when he pulled her to face him he would not kiss her senseless first.

But he had much more control than he thought he did apparently for he just managed to stop himself from doing such a stupid thing and pushed himself across the room to the other students. This had not gone unnoticed by Theia, who had been waiting for him to do or say something to embarrass her in front of the class, wanting to punish her for pushing him away. She wondered if he had any idea why she was doing what she was doing; why she was being so distant. He had not questioned her on it, which was odd, and he had not come after her demanding that she stop this nonsense and tell him what the matter was. No he had let her be, so maybe he did not care that she was not talking to him at that moment. Maybe he was glad she was not all over him for a change… She shook her head, realising as she did that she would never be able to not think about him. He would always be on her mind, potion or no potion.

-CoaLA-

The meeting with Bertrand Russel and Gregor Fallia was fast approaching. Theia had thought over what she wanted to ask the man over and over again but when the day finally came she was questioning herself and whether anything she was going to ask would help her anyway.

She greeted them at the castle gates with Umbridge by her side (She had insisted on coming). They were to use an empty classroom that Theia had picked out. She had set up tables and chairs for them to sit at but she highly doubted whether she would be able to sit down. When they got into the room Umbridge left them insisting that she had many other important Headmistress duties to attend to. This suited Theia fine as she did not really want to share this meeting with her anyway.

"Thankyou so much for going to all this trouble to come here"

"That's not a worry dear," he replied.

They smiled wearily at one another before addressing the other man in the room. They had sat him down in a chair, tied him down and ignored him while they talked. Now they turned their attention to him and proceeded to start the meeting.

She stood directly in front of him a frown upon her face. This was the man that had betrayed her grandfather and their team of Aurors; the man that had fooled them all and given the prophecy to the Dark Lord. And although Theia knew all this and they had evidence she couldn't get the thought out of her mind that he didn't look like the kind of guy that would do something like that. He looked terrified that he was even getting questioned. And suddenly Theia did not want to talk to him. She did not want to question him about anything because she felt that she would get nothing out of him. But she had to say something; she had dragged him out here after all.

Instead of talking to him though she turned to Russel.

"What has he said to the Aurors?"

Russel gave her a grim expression before he spoke, "Well he hasn't really told us anything, that's why they let me bring him here in the end, and they thought you might be luckier, but they're not counting on it"

Theia nodded where to begin… Well she supposed at the beginning.

"When you worked for Mr Russel here, eighteen years ago, were you working for Voldemort at the same time? Were you a spy?"

He merely gave her a look that said quiet clearly he would not tell her anything. His shackled hands crossed one another making a clinking noise as it went and he immediately stopped moving. He didn't appear to like making any sort of noise.

Theia frowned, he was indeed an odd man, and perhaps that's why he was drawn to Voldemort in the first place… If that were the case. In any case she needed a new tactic. Obviously just asking him to give her answers wasn't gong to work. She pondered this for some while, thinking about all the muggle films she had seen that involved interrogation of some kind. Well she knew that she could not torture the man, she would get into trouble and in any case she couldn't see herself doing that.

What else could she do? Her musings were interrupted however when Russel began to speak.

"I don't think that you are going to get anything out of him Miss Black, the only thing he has said since coming into custody is to ask where his family were, when we refused to tell him he refused to talk"

A new thought struck Theia. Why had the Aurors not thought of it? It was so simple that she was surprised that she hadn't thought of it herself. Family were the perfect leverage if you wanted information… Although fear was a pretty strong motivator as well.

Theia grabbed a chair and sat it in front of him. They were equal now. She was not standing over him trying to force information out of him. This time she would try and win it out of him.

"All you've wanted since you were dragged back here was to know where your family was and know that they were safe isn't it?" she asked, sympathy emphasised in every word she spoke.

She knew what it was like to not know if the person or people that you cared about were ok or whether they were hurt. Despite what he may have done she didn't think anyone should have to feel that uncertainty and worry.

He merely nodded at her, still not willing to utter a single word, lest it get him into trouble. This was encouraging; at least he was answering her questions now.

"If I could promise you that you will see your family again and that they are ok and unharmed, will you tell me what you know?" She said. Russel fidgeted next to her, not seeming to like the way she was taking the conversation.

She was not paying him any attention though. Fallia had lit up when she had mentioned the prospect of him seeing his family, but he had been quick to try and hide his excitement. She had him and she knew it. Now all she had to do was make sure that Russel held the other end of the bargain for her, or else Fallia would never trust her.

"My family is safe?" he asked in a lilting German accent.

Theia turned to Russel, pleading with her eyes to spare at least this bit of information. He frowned at her but spoke anyway giving Fallia the news that his family was unharmed but were being watched by Ministry officials, in case they showed any signs of Death Eater activity.

Tears of joy and relief slid down his face at this news and his head tilted forward to be caught in his iron bound hands. He shook with his silent tears for only a little longer. When he lifted his face again he was calmer and had regained his composure, displaying a neutral face.

"So Mr Fallia, do we have an agreement?" she asked anxious to get on with the meeting and find out what the prophecy was about.

However he merely responded to her question with a question of his own, "You are a Black?"

Theia frowned, so what if she was from the Black family, "Not that it matters but yes I am, now will you answer my questions?"

"What is it that you would like to know?" he replied a small smile appearing on his face. It was not a sneer of any sort rather it was a fatherly smile, one that made Theia feel extremely comfortable being in the room with him.

"I need to know if you were a spy for Voldemort eighteen years ago." She said suddenly feeling the seriousness of the situation she was in. The information she could be gathering that day was overwhelming, assuming that Fallia knew everything that she wanted to know.

Fallia hung his head low, thoughtful, most likely wondering how best to defend what he had done. When he looked back up at Theia his face was full of an odd determination. Theia was not sure what it meant but she guessed that she was about to find out.

"Yes, I admit that I betrayed the ministry and was handing information to the Dark Lord, but there is something that you should know about him Miss Black" he paused waiting for Theia to lash out at him, yell at him and tell him that she did not want to hear any excuses for what he had done. But she did not, she waited calmly for him to finish what he wanted to say, to hear everything that he needed to say.

"The Dark Lord is a powerful wizard, as everyone knows, I had never given any thought to join him before, in fact he was the reason that I chose to become an Auror, such terrible things he was doing!" he paused remembering all the things that had happened in those days, all the death and destruction that he caused. His eyes welled with tears at the thought that he had joined him. He was disgusted with himself every day that he got up and looked into the mirror he felt like vomiting for the things that he had done.

Eventually he went on with his story, "He came to me one day, just turned up at my home where my family and I lived. I screamed for my children and wife to run but they did not, they stood and raised their wands ready to fight beside me" more tears fell down his cheeks at the thought of their loyalty and courage in the face of certain death.

"My son was the first one to cast a spell but the Dark Lord deflected it easily, my son was after all only twelve years of age. He took me aside while the Death Eaters tormented my family in the other room, he made me swear that I would do exactly what I wanted him to do or he would kill my family right there and then. He said that he would know if I were lying and if I fled before I accomplished my task that he would know where to find me and he would kill us all. I could not let that happen to my family," He stopped gasping for breath in between his shudders and wracking sobs.

Theia could not imagine how difficult that could have been for him. She knew that if it came down to it she might just have done the same thing. Of course she knew what was coming next. Fallia had been ordered to find and steal this prophecy and give it to Voldemort.

"I think I know what you were ordered to do, and you accomplished it, how did you make the fake prophecy?"

A short burst of laughter rang from his lips, a bitter sweet memory that had been for him. "It was nothing but an illusion aimed to last no longer than forty –eight hours if done correctly. After that it would become nothing more than an ordinary crystal ball, like the ones you kids might use in divination, I only needed it to work long enough to get into the building give it to the head unspeakable of the time" At this he nodded his head to Russel, "and then get out again, after that I had full permission to flee the country and never return"

Theia nodded, ok so all that made perfect sense. Everything so far was fitting in to the story but there one other thing that she had to know. So far no one had been able to tell her and she hoped against hope that he could.

"There's really only one other thing that I need to know, and I hope you have the answer for me," she paused gathering up her nerve and preparing herself for the chance that he may not know.

"Ok, do you know what that prophecy was about, did you ever here it?"

Theia held her breath the anxiety bubbling inside her was reaching boiling point already and she had only just asked the question. 'Please, for the love of Merlin, let him have the answer' she thought.

"I do not know everything that was said in the prophecy, but I did catch the general gist of it. It told of a loyal follower who would betray the dark lord. I know that there was a specific reason that the follower would betray him but I did not hear that part"

Theia nodded; at least that was something… Someone would betray Voldemort, someone he thought was loyal. Theia could not help but think of a certain potions master, he seemed a very good candidate for that job but at the same time he had lied to her and possibly to Dumbledore. He could very well be loyal to the Dark Lord. She shook her head, how was it that he could intrude her thoughts at a moment like this?

"Is that all you know?" she asked ready to finally be done with this meeting.

"Yes Miss Black, might I also add though, I am glad to see that you don't follow in your family's foot steps, you were brought up in the light, please don't ever change"

Theia was amazed at how this man's words could touch her so strongly. This man, who was, for all intents and purposes, a traitor to the light, begging her to remain pure and good; a man that was proud of her for staying on the side of the light.

The meeting ended and Theia accompanied them down to the gates. Before they apparated however Theia turned to Bertrand Russel and asked him what would happen to Gregor.

"At this point Miss Black I could not tell you, we are yet to set a date for his trial, I assure you that I will let you know what happens"

Theia nodded her thanks and watched them disappear, the dementors thankfully going with them.

-CoaLA-

Theia pondered this new information as she walked slowly back up to the castle. Someone would betray Voldemort. Theia assumed that this betrayal would be a pretty big deal, possibly meaning the end of his dark reign over the wizarding world, but who could it be?

With this thought her mind wondered on to a particular potions master. Like she had thought before he seemed like the perfect candidate for the betrayal of Voldemort, he was after all a spy and such a good one that hardly anyone knew what side he really fought for.

Theia had thought that she knew but after everything that her best friend had made her realise that night and after finding out that he himself was not who she thought he was, she could not longer be sure. She didn't know who was good and who was bad and though she trusted her Gryffindor friends, anyone of them might turn into someone she didn't know anymore.

As she stepped in through the castle doors the full realisation of how far Voldemort was getting in his plans hit her. Voldemort knew nothing of love or trust only that he could destroy them. Destroy relationships and friendships and all without people realising that he was really at the heart of all their problems.

He worked by shoving a seed of doubt into a mess of innocent people and watching it grow until no one knew who they could trust, not their mother, father, siblings, or even their friends.

Whilst having this slight epiphany Theia's feet had carried her to the quickest way back to the Slytherin dormitory. Unbeknownst to her this was also carrying her to the one person in the world that she could not bare to see. When she finally realised where she was and heard footsteps coming from the other end of the corridor she flung herself into the nearest dungeon she could find and only just avoided coming face to face with the man who making her mind the hardest place to be right now.

As he walked by the room, for once totally oblivious to what was happening around him; Theia breathed a sigh of relief. She had been avoiding them successfully now for a week. True it wasn't that long but she was still proud of her efforts. Normally she would have gone running to him by now but since she was no longer being given the lust potion she no longer felt the need to be around him all the time. She didn't know how she would react being alone with him for any amount of time now that she knew the truth about their relationship. True there was no more potion but at the same time Theia knew that she loved him. Despite how their relationship had come about it had turned into love and she was sure that he felt something for her too; he was just too proud to admit it.

All these thoughts and more whirled around in her mind as she stealthily made her way out of the dungeon and up to the library where she could distract her mind with homework; so far the avoidance technique was working.

_Thanks for reading guys and I am sooo sorry that it took sooo long to update, life is hectic at the moment. But I will try and update on more of a regular basis._


	25. The Colour Blue

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter world! **

**Thankyou for the reviews :D **

**Wendy Waddles: Yes the avoidance technique is getting somewhat tiresome but trust me she confronts him soon enough. **

**errorofways: You made me laugh so much with your review! "Bring the snack down on him" Bahahahaha. And don't worry she shall be. **

The avoidance technique was still working for her and for some reason Severus had not come to her to ask what the matter was. She supposed that it didn't matter to him, as they went into the second week of no contact.

Theia was on her way up from the Slytherin common room when she heard a large commotion from up above. Just as she was passing Severus' office he came bursting out of it not even noticing Theia standing there, shortly followed by Harry who must have been having an occlumency lesson.

Harry caught sight of Theia and beckoned for her to walk with him up to the entrance hall.

"How are the lessons going?" she asked

Harry frowned, "Spectacular" he said, sarcasm evident in his tone.

Theia smirked, "I should have guessed as much, he is a very difficult person to get along with"

"Yes well I have no idea how you get along with him," he said then paused as if he wanted to say something more.

She looked at him as they walked closer to the door that led to the entrance hall. She could tell that he didn't trust Severus as much as Dumbledore did.

"I can tell you're still not sure what side he's on, are you worried about the lessons?"

"Should I be worried?" he asked a slightly weary expression on his face.

"I don't think so, but I just thought you might not trust him with your mind and memories"

"Yeah maybe" he muttered but at that moment they had reached the door and gone through to see the end of the commotion.

Fred and George had summoned their broomsticks and were now on their way out of the Great Hall, never to return for classes again. Theia smiled at them and waved and was happy to see that they had spotted her in the crowd and waved back. She looked to the rest of the crowd once the boys were gone and noticed that Severus was not far away from her. She quickly darted in the opposite direction, heading for the Great Hall.

Even though it was only a Monday, Theia was already anxious for the weekend to be upon them. She would be meeting with her mother and hopefully spending some quality time with her, filling her in on everything that she had missed while she had been away and listening to everything that had happened to her.

As she walked into the great hall she realised that now that Fred and George were gone, she now had no one in her year that she was really close to. Sure she had made a friend in Lee and Angelina but they didn't really know much about her and vice versa.

'Ah well' she thought, there was only a couple more months of school left.

Thankfully for Theia the weekend came quickly and she had gotten through the rest of the week without attracting the attention of the fluffy pink toad or two men who shall remain nameless…

She walked down to Hogsmede by herself, refusing the offer from Hermione and Ginny to join them. Once in sight of the Three Broomsticks, she could see her mother waving frantically at her and running to meet her. A broad grin stretched across Theia's face as she rushed into her mother's arms. As her mother squeezed her, Theia realised how much she had truly missed her. Her mother was the one safe person on the planet that Theia knew would never abandon her and would always, without fail, be there to listen to her. Her mother was her best friend and she always would be. It was in this moment of realisation that Theia felt like she could break down in her mother's arms and let go of all the built up feelings of the past two weeks. She wanted to tell her mother everything she wanted to cry into her arms and have her mother cuddle her like she was eleven years old again and tell her that everything would be ok and that it was all a dream. She knew, of course that she could not do that. She did not want to ruin this day by crying like a little school girl and clinging to her mother for support. She would not burden her mother with her problems.

"Theia honey, I have missed you so much" her mother said, pulling back and looking her up and down, "You look sick baby" she added a frown forming on her beautiful face.

"Mum, I'm fine" she said smiling and resisting the urge to collapse in a miserable crying heap. "Come on, let's go in and sit down" she added pulling together all the strength she had.

They walked back to the Three Broomsticks and as they made their way inside Theia fully acknowledged the effect that the past two weeks had had on her. She had, for the most part, ignored anything and everything to do with Severus and Adrian, aside from the night she had found out everything. She had pushed most of her feelings to the side and tried her best to avoid the two men who were the cause of her breaking heart. But now she stood before her mother, who would understand everything she was going through as if she had been though it herself, and would do anything to make Theia feel better and she knew she had a chance to get everything off her chest.

They took a seat in the same secluded corner that her and her father had sat on Valentines Day, after ordering their drinks.

"So how have you been?" Theia asked before her mother could ask anything of her.

Penny frowned but answered nonetheless, "I have been much better since being home, I assure you. You're father was overjoyed when he saw me" She smiled fondly at the memory but soon turned her attention back to her daughter. She could see there was something wrong and that she was having a rough time of it lately. She didn't want to push her into talking; she would wait until Theia was ready to tell her how she was feeling and why.

"I knew he would be, so are you going to tell me about these people who saved my mother's life?" she asked smiling broadly, glad for the distraction.

They spent the next hour or so talking about her mother and her life on the island with the islanders that had saved her. She told Theia of the most extraordinary things, about how they lived. What was more amazing was that they had their own brand of magic which, she guessed, was why they accepted her so readily. They had sensed the magic in her and had known she was not just an ordinary woman. She didn't know if she would ever be able to find them again but she told Theia that she had a feeling she wasn't meant to.

After they had talked continuously about Penny, she had had enough and wanted to know everything that had happened to Theia since she had been gone. She regretted that she had not been there for her daughter while she was in the most gruelling part of growing up; the teenage years.

"So is Severus the first boyfriend you've had?"

Theia nodded and explained to her mother that she had just never wanted anything from any of the boys at Hogwarts. Severus was the only one that had caught her attention… and now she knew why.

"Not even Adrian?" she pushed knowing that something somewhere along the line must have happened.

"No I've never thought of Adrian that way, but he wanted to be with me" she paused thinking of Adrian and everything he had done to her. She felt anger pulsate through her at his treachery, his lying and scheming. How could he have done that to her?

"Theia, are you ok?" her mother asked interrupting her musings.

"Yeah I'm fine, it's just well, Adrian tried to kiss me on Valentines Day and I turned him down but we sorted things out after that. I was just thinking"

Penny looked at her daughter questioningly. She did not believe for a moment that that was all that was wrong. She knew there was something else going on and Theia obviously wasn't sure whether she should tell her mother or not. Penny reached over her hand and grasped Theia's hand and in that moment she could see exactly how much pain her daughter was in. She didn't know if was because she was her mother or because she was a woman or because Theia was her best friend but she could feel it with such intensity that it was almost like it was her pain too.

She frowned deeply and looked into her daughters eyes, seeing the pain there as much as she had felt in grasping her hand.

"Theia, honey what has happened to you?"

The look in her mother's eyes as she held her hand and searched her own eyes was enough to send Theia into a downwards spiral and let the tears and sobs she had felt build in her chest since she had met up with her mother, spill out. She clung to her mother for dear life and cried into her shoulder not ready to look her mother in the face and explain everything that had happened to her since her mother had left.

Penny held Theia to her and let her cry, thanking the secluded area that they were in, for hiding them from most people's views. She cast a silencing charm around the area to give them a little more privacy. Theia didn't know when she would stop crying, she felt like for the first time she had someone that she could explain everything to, that wouldn't judge her and that wouldn't run off in a flying rage to kill Severus and Adrian. Her mother would listen and when Theia was done her mother would talk to her. Ask her what she wanted to do, and where she wanted to go from there. She would not hide things from her father but she would tell him at the right time and in the right way.

Finally Theia felt the tears ease up and she felt some strength return to her, enough to tell her mother everything that had been happening to her in the last few years. And she did tell her everything. She omitted nothing. She told her about the poisonings and every suspect that she had thought about. She told her about how her feelings for Severus had come about and how she had run from him numerous times but in the end she had not been able to stay away from him. Every insignificant detail was told to her mother and then finally she came to the night that Adrian had told her the truth. She told her mother everything that had been said that night and everything that she had been doing since to avoid both men.

She felt like she could break down again but she didn't want to cry anymore. It was far too painful just to let it all out. It meant that she had to acknowledge everything that had happened, which she had, in so many words, to her mother just then.

"I have no idea what I am supposed to do mum" she whispered, still clinging to her mother.

"Honey, there is only one thing that you can do and that is to face Severus and ask him yourself. You need to hear it from him or you will never have any closure" Penny replied holding Theia tightly.

Theia nodded she knew that was what she needed to do, but she had not been ready to do that. She had not been ready to confront him and demand to know the truth. While she thought this, she thought over once more why he had not come to talk to her about it.

"Mum, something is different about him though. The last few times that I have avoided him he has made it his business to come to me and demand me to go back to him, he hasn't tried to talk to me at all this time"

Penny frowned. She did not know what to say to that because for the most part she felt like she didn't know Severus anymore either. He was definitely not the boy that she had known at school.

"Maybe, maybe he knows why you are keeping your distance. Is there any chance he could have overheard your conversation with Adrian?"

Theia's eyes widened. Of course he could have overheard it. They had after all been in the dungeons, he might have been down there restocking.

"Oh no, what if he did?" Theia said, unconsciously moving to go and see him.

Her mother held her back, knowing that she was in no state to go and talk to Severus.

"Honey, maybe now wouldn't be a good time" she said pulling Theia to her again.

Theia merely nodded in response and leaned back into her mother, thankful for the comfort that her mother gave her. They talked for a little longer, about how all of this made Theia feel and what she would do next.

When the light outside began to fade they slowly made their way up to the castle.

When they reached the gates, roughly at the same time that Ginny and Hermione did, her mother gave her a great big hug and whispered to her that everything was going to be ok and that she could owl her anytime she wanted.

Theia made the walk up to the castle with Hermione and Ginny and intended to spend dinner talking and laughing with them. However much Hermione and Ginny told her that they were happy to spend time with her, Theia felt horrible for talking to them only when she had no other friends to talk to. She felt like she was using them and she guessed partly she was. But they had always been friends just not close friends.

After dinner, Theia thought more on how she could attempt to face Severus. What would she say after two weeks of not talking to him? Two weeks of down right ignoring his existence. She knew it would not be easy and he would most likely be very angry with her but she knew that he had no right to be. He had tricked her and lied to her all for what? Another thing that she did not know and would not understand; why he had done it.

She sighed as she walked up to the library, thinking that she might as well try and get some study done, she was after all a NEWT level student and she had barely focused on her grades all year. She spent the rest of the night in the library studying for every subject and trying to get as much homework done as she possibly could. At the end of the night she could not have been happier with the progress she had made. She had caught up on all her homework and was working through reading extra material when the librarian finally came to kick her out and tell her to go to her dormitory.

She lay in bed that night thinking through everything that she had talked to her mother about and how good it had felt to finally tell someone everything that she had been through. Half of her expected a letter from her father telling her that he was going to personally come to the school and rip both Severus' and Adrian's heads off. Thankfully no such letter arrived.

CoaLA-

Severus sat knelt before the Dark Lord once more. He wondered if the Dark Lord had found out that for the past few weeks his mission had been deftly ignored because Theia would not go near him. Was that the reason that the Dark Lord had called him?

Finally after what seemed like an age to Severus the Dark Lord appeared in the room and sat down in his proffered chair. He smirked down at Severus sensing the nervousness in his faithful servant.

"Severus, do you know why I have called you here today?" he asked, enjoying his discomfort.

Severus kept his stare down, "No my Lord" he answered to the threadbare carpet he knelt on.

"I have called you here today," he started, pausing for more dramatic effect, feeling the nervousness roll of his servant, "Because I wish for you to stop the mission I gave you. I want you to leave her and I want you to make it known to her that you are not hers anymore"

"Of course my Lord, I shall do as you wish"

Voldemort nodded, but he was not done. "Severus I wish for this to be done in the cruellest way possible, you say that she has fallen in love with you, now I want her to fall out of love with you. Bring other woman to the castle to let her know she meant nothing to you, is that understood?"

Severus nodded his acceptance of the mission; he wondered however, why the Dark Lord had suddenly made a change in his plans. Why all of a sudden would he not need her? He didn't dare ask though.

As he arrived back at the school, he could think of only one thing. The time had finally come for him to hurt Theia and he had never hated himself more.

-CoaLA-

Theia woke one morning, exactly three weeks since she had learnt the truth and felt her stomach doing somersaults. She raced to the bathroom and found to her surprise that she was not vomiting blood, as was usual, but instead she was throwing up like a normal person.

When she was done she took a quick shower and brushed her teeth wanting to get the sickening stench of vomit out of her mouth. She didn't know what was wrong with her but she supposed that it must be some bug that was going around; she knew a few people had been sick lately.

She felt better by the time she had made her way down to Great Hall for breakfast. She sat beside Ginny and Hermione, as was usual now and asked them what they had planned for that day.

"I have to study, you know OWLS are coming up and I haven't studied nearly as much as I should have" Hermione said before standing up and getting ready to leave for the library.

"Mm, I guess I should be doing that as well, and I do have that potions essay to get done" Theia paused as she saw Severus walk out of the hall, a horrible expression on his face.

"Lucky, no one as potions today" Ginny muttered having noticed Severus' foul mood as well.

"Mm" was all Theia could muster in response. "Right well I might join you Hermione, if you don't mind" Theia said looking up at Hermione who looked very much ready to run to the library and leave Theia behind.

Hermione nodded and waited for Theia to get up. Ginny stood as well intending to join them. Theia stood quickly, thinking that she would have to go down and get her bag from the common room, when she felt an onset of nausea hit her. She clutched her stomach with one hand and balanced herself against the table with the other.

"Theia are you alright?" Hermione asked, rushing forward to help her.

Theia merely nodded because she didn't trust herself to talk without vomiting.

"Are you sure, you look really pale" Ginny added placing a hand on Theia's shoulder.

Both girls looked at her like she was about to die. Theia moved her hand away from the table slowly and slowly tried to walk away from the table. But it was no good, her head was spinning and her stomach was ready to throw up whatever Theia had just eaten.

"Maybe you should head up to the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey should have something to settle your stomach" Hermione said grabbing one of Theia's arms and indicating for Ginny to grab the other.

Theia didn't even bother arguing. Quiet frankly she had enjoyed not being sick for the last few weeks and she didn't want to deal with it again, even if this time was different. The sooner Madame Pomfrey helped her stomach settle and her head stop spinning the better. The girls led her up to the hospital wing and through the ward until Madame Pomfrey approached them knowing exactly what was wrong by the way Theia was holding her stomach and doing her utmost not vomit.

They got her onto one of the beds and Madame Pomfrey walked away to get what she needed to help Theia out.

Ginny and Hermione stood by her bed with her, waiting with her until they knew she was going to be ok.

"How are you feeling?" Ginny asked.

"Still sick, I think it's just going to get worse until Madame Pomfrey gets back" Theia replied, using every ounce of control she had not to hurl all over her two friends.

The both sensed that she didn't want to talk at that moment and so didn't ask her anymore questions. Thankfully Madame Pomfrey didn't take long getting the potions that she needed.

"You're not the first one to come in with this stomach bug, it's been going around, so what _exactly_ is wrong?"

"I feel nauseas and my head is spinning. I've already been sick this morning" Theia said, again feeling like she could throw up.

Madame Pomfrey frowned slightly, "No one else has come to be about a spinning head, every other student has just had an upset stomach. None the less we'll check you over and see what we need to give you"

She ran her wand over Theia, checking her vitals and making sure that everything was in order. Everything normal seemed to be in order, but there was a nagging feeling in the back of her mind that there was something different about Theia's illness. She did one more test, one that she hoped came up negative, but one she felt necessary to do.

As the healer waved her wand over Theia's stomach, a blue light glowed over her and Poppy nearly fainted. If her reaction was anything to go off, Hermione's reaction seemed to be just as worse. Hermione gasped and sat down in the nearest chair.

Theia and Ginny obviously had no idea what was going on but as they looked at Madame Pomfrey and Hermione they could guess that it wasn't something good.

Theia was worried, had something happened to her? Had she been poisoned again? But she hadn't thrown up any blood. Maybe it had all built up in her system and it was killing her. She shook her head for thinking something so stupid but immediately regretted it when her head began to spin and she could finally no longer stop herself from throwing up.

Thankfully Ginny noticed and conjured a bucket just in time for Theia to throw up. Ginny patted her on the back as she hurled up the contents of her stomach. Madame Pomfrey and Hermione seemed to be getting over their shock and once Theia had finished throwing up they looked about ready to tell her what was wrong.

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong or am I going to have to guess?" Theia whispered her voice hoarse from vomiting.

"Miss Black this is very serious, I will have to speak to the headmaster about this…this condition." She said still not able to say what it was.

Theia rolled her eyes; she just wanted a bloody answer. "Hermione, could you please tell me what's going on?"

Hermione frowned, not sure if she should be the one to tell Theia what her condition was.

"For the love of Merlin, will someone tell what the bloody hell is wrong?"

"Miss Black, you are pregnant" Madame Pomfrey said quietly, making sure that no one else in the ward could hear what they were saying.

Theia didn't know if she had heard her right. That wasn't possible. There was no way that she, Theia Penelope Black, could be pregnant. Had they not been careful? Hadn't he thought about contraception? Having thought that, why hadn't she thought of something like that? A nagging voice in the back of her head told her because she was under the influence of a potion but it still didn't feel like an adequate excuse.

She sat there for sometime trying to take it in. What the hell was she supposed to say to her mother and father? How was she supposed to tell them that she was pregnant to the man that had poisoned her in order to make her sleep with him?

This thought made her sick. That was all she had been to him. She felt her stomach churn at the idea of just being another easy fuck for him. And now she was having his baby. She felt worthless and at the same time she knew that she was better than that, she was better then him.

"Theia, are you alright?" she heard Ginny say. Her voice sounded very far off.

Then without warning there was another voice among the female voices she had been surrounded by. A male voice; it was Dumbledore.

"Miss Black, I must speak with you alone if you would accommodate me" he said gently, seeing the shock in her face.

Before Theia had realised, Hermione and Ginny had left the hospital wing, bound to silence about what they had heard, and Madame Pomfrey and rushed off to tend to other patients.

"Miss Black, are you alright?" he asked laying a hand on her arm.

She looked up at him, still searching for her voice. Finally she found it and responded.

"I… don't know, headmaster" she replied, still looking very shocked.

"That is quiet understandable to be confused and normally I would not be here to discuss this with you, your head of house would but considering the circumstances…"

Theia merely nodded, she had no idea what she was supposed to say. Dumbledore was looking at her with his piercing gaze as if trying to figure out what she was thinking. Theia avoided his gaze; she hated those blue eyes, she hated the colour blue.

"Miss Black, you do realise that I will have to contact Sirius and Penny about this?" he asked.

This definitely got her attention, "Professor please, I would prefer to tell them myself, in my own time. Please I don't want to draw any more attention to this…. Problem" she finished, realising just how much she didn't want the baby growing inside of her.

At that very moment she decided that she wanted to get rid of it. She hated it and everything that it represented, the reason it was there and all the trouble it was going to cause. Anger built up in her once more and she wanted nothing more than to go down to the dungeons and scream at Severus for what he had done to her.

"I will allow you to tell your parents this yourself, but you might want to tell the father first"

Again Theia merely nodded in the direction of the headmaster words once more escaping her as he anger was taken over by grief. As the headmaster walked away after giving a brief pat on the shoulder, Theia could feel the tears building and had no energy whatsoever to stop them from falling. She cried herself to sleep, pondering on how on Earth she was going to tell Severus what he had done to her.

_Thanks for reading and thankyou again for the reviews, they mean the world to me :D_


	26. Death Would be so Sweet

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. As usual. **

**A big thankyou to Jamberine and Wendy Waddles for your reviews :D**

**I just realised in my shout out to errorofways that I have written 'snack' and not 'smack' so apologies but still you made me laugh. **

**I know that the OC in most SS/OC stories usually gets pregnant, so yes I realised it's been done to death but I had already formed this story in my head before I had read other fan fics, and I really didn't want to leave that out. So apologies if it seems cliché. **

**Also it has been brought to my attention that I have brought Dumbledore back! I totally forgot that he was supposed to be out of the school, I guess he decided to come back early :D**

Theia spent the rest of her weekend mulling over things and deciding when would be the best time to approach him. She knew that she needed to once and for all sort this mess out and demand the complete truth from him.

She was glad that Hermione and Ginny had been there when she was told therefore she did not have to go to the trouble of holding in everything she felt in front of them. At least she had someone to talk to. And she did talk to them however she refrained from telling them who the father was.

They comforted her when she was sick in the morning and they talked to her when she looked depressed. They worried for her baby when she was like this. She barely ate anything and she wasn't taking care of herself. Ginny and Hermione regularly went to fetch potions for her from Madame Pomfrey because she just didn't care enough to do it herself.

She didn't care if this baby lived or died. In actually fact there was a large part of her that hoped she would have a miscarriage, as horrible as that sounded. She tried not to act like that in front of the girls and she always took the potions they got for her without argument.

The thing that worried her above all was how she was going to tell Severus and her parents. She knew that no matter how angry her father might be with Severus, he would put no blame on her. Which was comforting in some way but she knew it wasn't exactly fair; it takes two to tango, as the muggles say.

She threw herself into her NEWT work and tried as hard as she could to get the grades she wanted to become an Auror. So far her grades had improved significantly but she was a different person. It was like she had just lost her mother all over again, she was dull and boring and lifeless. The only two people in the school that understood her were taking care of her and she was sad that she was putting that burden on them especially since they had their own exams to be studying for. But there was nothing else she could do for the child she carried when she didn't care for it.

It was three days since she had found out that she was pregnant and she decided that she was ready to go and seek out Severus. She was ready to face this problem that she had been avoiding for nearly a month.

After hurling her guts up in the girl's bathroom for what felt like the millionth time, she made her way to the dungeons to get everything off her chest. In truth she knew that she had just been sick because she was so nervous about finally telling she knew everything and that she was having his baby, not because of the baby itself.

She reached his office and stood there. She felt the nerves build up in stomach and chest and she thought that she might just throw up again. Fortunately she didn't and she gathered all the Gryffindor courage she had inherited from her father and all the Ravenclaw wits handed down by her mother, and knocked on the door.

She heard a low come in from the opposite side and walked in, closing the door behind her. As she turned to face him she noticed that there was someone else in the room, Dumbledore.

"Good evening professors" she said, straining to smile at them.

She felt like she was on display as Severus watched her like a hawk, staring her down like she was his next prey. She averted her gaze down unable to look at him and felt her cheeks glow bright red.

"Why hello Miss Black, how are you feeling?" Dumbledore asked his usual benign smile in place.

"Fine Sir, thankyou" she answered.

"Ah, that is good to hear" he replied coming forward and placing a hand on her shoulder in a very grandfatherly sort of way, "Well I shall be off Severus, please think about what I have told you" he said before taking his leave.

When the door closed behind Dumbledore, Theia suddenly felt caged. Shit, why had she come here? She couldn't deal with this right now. Her breathing became slightly heavy as she worked herself into a panic.

Severus merely watched her unsure himself of what he should say to her. Of course he had thought through many different things he could say to end things with her but he had yet to pick one that felt right.

To her intense relief, he spoke first; ok the ball was rolling.

"How nice of you to come see me after all this time Miss Black" he said, looking down at his hands.

Theia frowned, what was she supposed to say to that?

"Yes well there has been a …. A lot happening in my life right now. I really needed my… space" she finished lamely well aware that he would know she was lying.

"You have always been a horrible liar" he stated simply, pulling his gaze up to meet her own.

Theia looked down into those long back tunnels for eyes, and felt herself getting lost in them. She shook her head. She could not get all gooey and emotional around him now. She hated him. He had hurt and betrayed her and lied to her. And worst of all he had not been careful enough to think of contraception. She knew it was her fault too but it simply felt good blaming him for everything.

"I know, but there had been a lot going on but the main reason I have not talked to you is because I wasn't ready to do so" she replied, feeling her courage make a come back.

He frowned at her; did she know that he had overheard that whole conversation between herself and Pucey? Was she aware that he had seen the traitorous kiss that Pucey had given her and that she had accepted? He knew that he had done wrong to her but he could not help the anger and jealousy building up inside him as he thought about it. He didn't know how he had managed to stay behind the storeroom door as he watched Adrian push his lips to hers.

She watched his reaction and somehow she knew there and then that he already knew what she was there to talk about. He knew everything that Adrian had told her, he had seen it all.

"You know why I'm here"

He didn't say anything but stared at her. This was answer enough for her. She watched as he came around the desk and stood before her. She watched him for only a little longer before finally speaking once more.

"I want to know the truth, I want to know if what Adrian said to me is true" she said standing defiantly in front of him determined not to be scared down by him.

He looked down his nose at her and then proceeded to take a few steps back. He looked like he was not going to talk at all but sure enough he spoke.

"You were a mission, Miss Black, nothing more" he replied, his face covered by his neutral mask.

Theia felt her stomach drop at his words. She had already thought that she must mean nothing to him, but this was much worse. She was a mission that meant that Voldemort wanted something from her. She suddenly felt scared to be in the room with this man; this servant of the Dark Lord. It seemed like forever before she mustered the courage to say something in return.

"So you are the one poisoning me? You and Adrian make a great fucking team" she spat, anger overtaking her fear. She could have sworn that she was an emotional yo-yo.

"I played my part well in this little act Miss Black, I did my job. Mr Pucey on the other hand, did not"

Anger raged inside of her, Merlin, he was such a dick!

"Played your part well?" She practically screamed "Do you think this is all some silly little game? That it's ok to exploit people as long as you're moving up in the ranks?"

His rage thundered inside of him and matched her own, "This is not a game Miss Black; this is life as the Dark Lord's servant. And yes exploiting people in the name of keeping my position is perfectly ok. You are disposable Miss Black, you are merely one more person to feel pain at the hands of Voldemort, so don't flatter yourself!" he bellowed.

"Are you telling me that when you got this mission that you and Dumbledore didn't try and work out another way to handle it?" she asked furiously.

"Of course we discussed other options, with the Dark Lord there is hardly a way around it. You are merely a child who doesn't understand what she is talking about" he spat

"I'm not a child Severus, I'm a woman and I know damn well what I am talking about. Why didn't you just tell me? Why did you have to make everything so personal?"

He flinched slightly at the use of his name. This was not how he wanted things to go. He hated how angry she was at him, despite him fully deserving it. He could have been honest with her from the start and told her she was merely a mission and that she meant nothing to him. But over time that would not have held true. Because he hated what he was doing to her, but selfishly he had kept it going because he had liked her attention and loved being with a woman who didn't look at him and judge him for the things he had done and what he had become.

Of course he could not say any of this to her now. He had to be cruel. She had to hate him and never think for one second that she still loved him.

"Like I said I played my part well, I don't care for you the way you so foolishly claim to care for me Miss Black. I do not love you, and you have given me no reason to do so"

It felt like a stake had been driven through her heart. No, he did love her. He was just lying because that was how he was dealing with the situation. For the love of Merlin how was she supposed to tell him about the baby now? What would he say? Would he tell her to terminate the pregnancy? What did it matter if he did? He didn't love her. She had been wrong about him this whole time.

"Regardless of what you thought about me Miss Black there is nothing between us. I'm sure you'll move past this soon enough. There's always Pucey to cuddle up to when things get rough" he spat out the last words in anger and frustration. Well he was certainly being cruel about it, there was no way the Dark Lord could be angry at him.

Theia looked angry and shocked at his words. Why would she go off with Adrian? Had he not seen the argument between them?

"Oh you think I didn't see that little kiss, Miss Black" he said walking forward to stand directly in front of her. "Even if I did care for you, I wouldn't trust you as far as I could throw you, with or without magic," he grabbed the top of her arms "You're nothing but a whore, now get out of my sight" he said roughly pushing her away.

This was the last straw for Theia. She knew that what she wanted to say would wound him and that he would possibly scream profanities at her until she left but she did not deserve the words just thrown at her.

"How dare you call me that" she started furiously. "I am no such thing, you are the only man I have ever been with, and that kiss meant nothing, I wasn't thinking straight after everything he told me that night. I lost him Severus. And I lost you" She paused for breath calming slightly, "You both betrayed me Severus, who the hell am I supposed to trust in this place if I couldn't trust my best friend and the man I love...?"

"You were stupid to fall in love with me, Theia. You should have known from the start that the only thing we had was a physical relationship, you were a foolish little girl who could not see what was so plainly set out in front of her" he sneered turning his back on her, unable to look into her gorgeous green eyes anymore.

"Well at least the people I love don't get hurt or turn out dead!" she screamed, her anger once more becoming the prominent emotion, "I'd rather be a whore than a murderer Severus, any day!" The tears that she had felt welling up finally spilt over and fell down her red cheeks.

Before either of them could think over what had just been said, Severus had swung around to face her, his hand swinging violently around with him and slapping Theia hard across the face, sending her flying into the ground.

She looked up at him in shock. Had he really just hit her? But, but he said he would never hurt her. Despite his many shortcomings she never thought he was capable of something like that. Once the shock of what had happened settled down, Theia was overcome by numerous other emotions. Anger, sadness, regret for the words she had spoken, but most of all she felt terror. She wanted nothing more than to run away and never see him again.

He could feel the fear coming off her from where he stood above her and he couldn't believe what he had just done. It had not been his intention to hurt her in such a way, but her words and stung like nothing else that anyone had ever said to him. He knew that he had pushed her into saying it; he had provoked her into getting angry but still.

He stared down her defiantly, angry and hurt at her words and appearing to feel no regret over what he had just done. She could not bear to see that look on his face.

Slowly she stood up, tears dripping down her face, her hands unconsciously moving to protect her stomach. She knew she could not tell him of their child now. She knew she could not trust him anymore.

"Get out" he said in a deadly whisper.

She glared at him through her tears, she hated him. "You are a lying sack of shit Severus Snape; you said you would never hurt me. I hate you and I hope you rot in hell when this war is through" she spat at him before walking to the door and running out.

Once she had left his office, she felt panic overtake her. She could not stop herself from crying out loud as she clutched at her stomach. Without realising she had chosen to protect her baby rather then herself when she had stood to face him once more. Perhaps she cared for this baby more than she realised.

But what did it matter anymore? She had fallen victim to one of Voldemort's schemes and fallen in love with her potions master. No matter how much she hated him for what he had done to her, she could not deny that the real reason it hurt so much was because she still loved him. She still hoped that all of this would straighten itself out and he would rush out to apologise for what he had done to her, that he had not meant anything he had said and that he loved her too.

She knew this would not happen though and she felt trapped. She felt trapped being in the same building as him, even if it was a huge castle that she could easily get herself lost in. She ran without realising where she was going and before she knew it she had reached the gate. She knew that she could not get out since it was not a Hogsmede weekend, so the gates would not be open. She banged her fists on them in frustration and was blown back six feet landing on her backside.

She lied down throwing her head back and began crying once more. It was then that she realised who she wanted to see. She needed her mother. She needed to go to Grimmauld Place and finally tell her parents everything.

"Theia is tha' you?" came a call from a few metres away.

Theia sat up, still unable to stop the tears from falling down her face, and saw Hagrid approaching from the direction of his hut. As he came up to her he could see that that she had been crying, and that she was not trying to hide it.

"Theia, what's happened t'ya?" he asked a look of shock masking his hairy face as he dragged her to her feet.

"It's nothing Hagrid," she sobbed, realising how stupid she must have sounded telling him she was fine while she was balling her eyes out. "Please Hagrid, I need to get out of here, I need to go home, can you open the gates?" she pleaded.

"Theia, ya know I can' do that" he said shuffling uneasily on his massive feet.

"Please Hagrid I need to get out, I can't stay here, I swear I'm only going home, please" she cried

Hagrid looked uncomfortable but was relieved when Professor Dumbledore suddenly stood before them. He looked down at Theia with pity in his eyes. As she gazed back up at him through her tears which still rolled freely down her face, a thought struck her. He had known as well. He had known everything that was happening to her and that she was being given the potion, he had known all along. Before she knew it she was glaring up at him, that stupid meddling old fool.

"Miss Black, you seem distressed, how about you come back into the castle and we can talk this over" he said calmly.

"No, I want to go home, I want to talk to my parents, please just let me go home" she pleaded, realising she had just told the headmaster she was refusing to talk to him about it.

"You know I can not simply let you walk out of the school. You are coming very close to your NEWT exams, you can't walk out of the school now" he said, once more in that irritatingly calm voice.

"I don't care!" she yelled getting frustrated, "I want to go home, I wasn't planning on dropping out of school I just need to go home and talk to them, I need to tell them everything" she said once more allowing her tears to consume her face.

He stood there in thought once more. Finally he conceded, walking forward and opening the gates for her.

"Now Miss Black, I will be making this trip with you, if only to make sure you get to Grimmauld Place, I will leave you once I know you are there safely" he said, indicating that she should grab hold of his arm.

She glared up at him and walked outside the perimeter of the school and apparated by herself. She was angry at him too and she had every right to be. She did not deserve to become another pawn in the middle of his games. She knew he would follow her anyway.

True enough once she had arrived on the doorstep she saw Dumbledore appear a few meters away from the house. He nodded once in her direction to say that he had seen her and then dissaperated back to Hogwarts.

Theia made her way inside and down the dark hallway that led to the kitchen, and thought about the first moment she had come through that door. Nearly seven years ago she had met her father for the first time and walked down this hall to have a conversation with him about who she was and why she had all of a sudden rocked up.

Theia unconsciously grabbed at the locket she had been given that now hung around her neck and the ring on her finger that she was yet to give back to her mother. All of a sudden she felt a rush of emotions build up in her. She had been so stupid to get involved with Severus. Her father had been right from the beginning, right to warn her about what sort of man Severus was. The tears flowed freely down her face for what felt like the millionth time as she pushed open the door to the kitchen.

Sitting at the table was her Uncle Remus and her grandfather Darius who both turned to look at her. They were both shocked but Theia payed no attention to that; she wanted to see her mother. At that moment her mother stepped out of the kitchen area, apron on, and Theia ran to her, not even giving her a chance to utter a sound.

"Theia, what are you doing here baby?" she asked, hugging her back nonetheless.

"Mum, I'm so sorry, I'm so, so sorry" She sobbed clinging to her mother like she had done during the Hogsmede trip.

"Honey what's happened? Has something happened with Severus?" she asked, pulling Theia away from her so she could look at her tear stricken face.

Theia buried her face in her hands instead and nodded her head. Her mother grabbed her back and cradled her in her arms.

"Its ok honey, come on let's take this upstairs shall we and we'll talk up there"

Theia only nodded in response and followed her mother upstairs. They came to a halt when they had reached her parents room and her mother had sat her down on the bed.

"Now honey tell me what's happened. You finally went to talk to him about it I take it" she said trying to pull her daughter's hands away from her face.

She finally managed to get Theia to show her face and what she saw there almost made her faint. There amongst the tears tracks from the thousands of tears she had shed that day, was a purple hand mark. Penny jumped back slightly and gasped as she placed a hand over her mouth.

"Baby, did he do this to you?" she asked, sickened that he would touch her daughter in such a way.

Theia nodded as she threw her head back into her hands and sobbed uncontrollably once more. "Oh I've made a terrible mistake mum" she cried

"No, honey none of this is your fault" her mother replied grabbing her daughter once more and pulling her into a hug.

Theia shook her head, not knowing how she was going to tell her mother about the pregnancy. How could she have been so stupid?

"Come on now, tell me how this happened" her mother said pulling Theia up to so she could talk properly.

Theia finally looked up into her mothers face and relayed everything that had been said between her and Severus that day. Every hurtful thing until she came to part that had hurt the most.

"He called me a whore mum, how could he think that of me? It was just a stupid kiss"

"You are no such thing, don't you listen to a word he says. I will most definitely be having words with Dumbledore over this" Penny responded, rubbing Theia's back gently. "What did you say back to him, why did he hit you?" she asked.

Theia looked up through her tears and thought through what she had said. She knew that in part she had deserved the slap in the face for what she had said; it had been hurtful and cruel. At this she broke down into more sobs, calming down just enough to relay to her mother what she had said.

"I told him that I would rather be a whore then a murderer, I…I said at least the …the people I love don't end up…end up dead" She cried, "I was so angry mum, that's the only reason I…I said those awful things, that's why he hit me, but …but I don't know if he meant to"

Penny frowned, her daughter had definitely chosen the wrong words to use on Severus, "What do you mean you don't know if he meant it?" she asked.

"Well he wasn't facing me when I said it, when he swung around to face me, he hit me, it could have been an accident but…but it didn't look like he regretted it at all" she buried her hands in her face, knowing that the time had come where she had to tell her mother the last thing that had caused her to come home crying her eyes out.

"Mum there's something else I need to tell you, please, please don't hate me" she cried.

"Theia honey, I could never hate you, you know that, now come on what it is, you know you can tell me anything" Penny said wrapping Theia up in her arms.

Theia lay in her mother's arms, comforted by her words but nervous nonetheless. As she mustered up the courage to speak her mother rocked her gently.

"Mum, I've been so stupid, I…I don't know how to say this and I don't know how…how I'm going to deal with this without you, so I need to tell you"

Penny said nothing, just held Theia and let her get it all off her chest.

"I…I'm" Theia stopped, nervousness overtaking her. She quiet suddenly felt incredibly sick. "I think I'm going to be sick" she managed.

Her mother quickly conjured her a bucket just in time for Theia to throw up. She had worked herself up into such a nervous state that she had made herself sick. Penny patted her back and pulled her hair up. Once she had stopped throwing up she put the bucket down and looked up at her mother.

"Mum, I'm pregnant" she said suddenly.

All of a sudden she could not bear to look in her mother's eyes. She did not want to see shame there. She was already ashamed of herself. However her mother reached across a lifted her chin up.

"Theia, it's going to be ok, I will always be here for you and I am going to help you through this, whatever you decide to do" she said pulling her into another hug.

At that moment Sirius crashed through the door, "I heard you had turned up Theia, baby what's wrong?' he asked coming over to kneel in front of his two girls.

At that moment he saw the purple mark on Theia's face and immediately became enraged. Standing up and pacing the room apparently he was having trouble coming to terms with what he had seen.

"HOW DARE HE LAY A HAND ON MY DAUGHTER!" He thundered, his fists clenching at his sides.

Without warning he walked back over to Theia and stood her up, checking her over for other marks of abuse. It was then that he saw light hand marks on her shoulders from where Severus had gripped her before and a tiny scrape on her knee from where she had fallen when he had slapped her.

"Theia, how many times has this happened? Does he beat you all the time?" he asked a horrified expression on his face.

At noticing the other marks on her body, Penny stood up too, confusion and pain crossing her face.

"No, dad he doesn't beat me, it was just this time, we fought, and I said something horrible," she paused trying with all her might not to cry again, "he slapped me and I fell over that's why I have this mark" she said indicating the scratch on her knee.

"And the marks on your shoulders?" Penny asked.

"He grabbed hold of them, but he must have grabbed too hard, I honestly didn't even notice that though" she said bringing her hands up to her face.

In this instant her father grabbed her hands, examining them closely.

"Yeah and how about these marks," he said indicating burning red marks on the bottom side of both her arms and on her fists.

She frowned at them thinking about where on Earth she could have gotten them.

"I… I don't know…Oh wait, I ah" she paused blushing slightly, "I banged my fists on the gates trying to get out of Hogwarts and they blasted me backwards, they must have left marks."

Sirius and Penny smiled lightly at her as she looked down in embarrassment. Then all of a sudden things became serious again and Theia backed away sitting herself on the bed once more. Penny and Sirius followed her sitting either side of her and as soon as her mother had sat down Theia curled into her, willing all her pain to go away. She didn't think she could bear to repeat everything again to her father and hoped that her mother wouldn't mind telling him.

Thankfully that was just what she did and Theia sat there, feeling the tears come over her once more as she listened to her mother explain everything to her father. It was lucky that she could not see the shocked and horrified expressions on Sirius' face for that surely would have made things harder for her.

Finally her mother reached the news about the pregnancy and she paused to look down at Theia who was yet to resurface from being buried in her mother's warm and safe arms.

"Theia honey, do you want to tell him this last part?" she asked

Theia knew that it would sound better if she told her father herself, all she had to do was muster up the courage and hope that he didn't hate her for it. She slowly nodded to her mother and turned to meet her father's eyes.

As soon as he saw her face and the large purple mark accompanied by her many tear tracks he had to pull her into a hug. He hated to see her in so much pain, and to think the last time he had tried to rid of the pain was to send her into that monsters waiting arms.

"Honey what it is that you need to tell me? You can tell me anything baby" he said forcing her head up to look at him again.

"Dad, I…I'm…" Oh no the tears were coming again. She felt her mother hug her from behind. She was there for her and her father would love her not matter what. There was nothing to be afraid of. They would love her always.

"Dad, I'm pregnant"

_Thanks for reading guys. I know I don't usually put a song with my chapters but for some reason __ this song popped into my head. It seemed somewhat relevant to Severus' life as a spy and his relationship to Theia; especially the first verse and chorus. Mind you not all the song relates. __.com/watch?v=zm6cvU6OUHc_

_And I know I was big bully to Severus but he does get his moment later on. _


	27. A Manic Depression

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Thanks to Wendy Waddles, Fritzers, Jamberine and redrose86 for your wonderful reviews. **

Theia eventually made it back to Hogwarts the next morning. It took all her effort not to ignore her mother when she woke her up and just roll back over and go back to sleep. But she knew that she had to return. She knew she could not run from him forever.

Despite her mother and fathers reassurances that everything was going to be ok, Theia could not help but feel a deep depression overcome her. Her best friend betrayed her, the man she loved lied to her and hated her, and she was pregnant with his child, a child she did not know if she wanted or not. Yes, despite her parents telling her that she was going to be ok and that they would take care of her and the baby when she finished school; there was something deeply depressing about returning the Hogwarts.

Her mother and father accompanied her to the school as they both wanted words with Dumbledore about what had been done to their daughter.

"Ok we will come and say goodbye after we've had a chat to Dumbledore ok?" her mother said pulling Theia into a hug.

Theia merely nodded, she didn't really feel like talking. They walked off in the direction of Dumbledore's office and Theia off to the library. She had told them that she would meet them there as she didn't want to meet them in the great hall where there were lots of other people. Right at this very moment she didn't want to be near people; not even the ones that she liked.

She sat down in one of her favourite places in the back of the library behind a lot of shelves where no one could see her and grabbed a book on defence against the dark arts. She was a mere week away from NEWT exams and she was going to do her best, no matter what state of mind she was in. However when she realised that she had read the same line five times she put down the book and threw her head into her hands.

She was thinking too much about what her parents and Dumbledore might be saying and whether or not her father had decided to take a little trip to the dungeons to hex Severus into oblivion. Finally she couldn't take it anymore. She got up and put the book back on the shelf before heading out the door towards Dumbledore's office. Unfortunately for her she was not the only one making her way there. As she reached the stone gargoyles she noticed a dark figure coming in her direction from down the corridor. She turned her head to see the person she least wanted to see. All of a sudden it felt like her heart was crushing itself inside her chest. She couldn't breath and her face was becoming flushed. She did not want to face him right now. Not at all. She turned to walk away when her at that precise moment her mother, father and Dumbledore made their way out of the office.

If her father had looked angry when he had walked out of the office it was nothing to how he looked when he caught sight of Severus standing just metres away from Theia.

He advanced on him quickly, drawing his wand as he went and was met by a highly defensive Snape who had raised his wand the minute he had seen Sirius and Penny standing there with Dumbledore.

"You …." Sirius started, somehow he could not think of words nasty enough to describe what he thought of Severus at that moment. "How dare you hurt my daughter, how dare you lay a hand on her!" he bellowed.

Severus said nothing merely looked at Sirius like he was flobberworm.

"What do you have to say for yourself Snivelly?" he shouted, "Huh!"

"If you want the rest of the school to hear about what has transpired between your daughter and I then by all means keep shouting Black. However you have just spoken to the headmaster, did he not give you an adequate answer?" He replied a sneer plastered on his face.

Theia stood back from the rest of them, unable to think straight and unable to say anything. She didn't want the rest of the school to find out that something had happened between them she hoped her dad would not shout something embarrassing. His answer only served to make her more uneasy, his words were so calm it was like nothing that had happened between them had mattered to him.

Unwillingly she felt silent tears fall from her eyes. He really didn't care about her or what he had put her through. He was just as ruthless as the Voldemort. Quiet suddenly she felt very claustrophobic the walls of the corridor seemed much closer than before. Her breathing became shallow and she had no idea what the people around her were actually saying. She needed to get out of there. She needed to run. Slowly she backed away from the group of people. She wasn't sure if anyone noticed as she moved further away from the people gathered outside Dumbledore's office. It wasn't until she had turned and began to run that her mother turned around and noticed Theia fleeing.

"Theia!" her mother called, chasing after her.

It didn't take long to catch her and he mother had caught up with her before she had reached the end of the corridor. She turned Theia around and pulled her into a hug. Theia wasn't sure how much more of this crying she could take. After vowing never to cry again and literally being unable to for two years all the crying over the past few months had been unbearable and taken quiet a toll on her.

"I can't do this mum, I can't stay here knowing he's there, please take me home with you, please!" she begged into her mother shoulder.

"Theia, you know we can't do that. You might as well stay and finish your classes. Look honey" she said pulling Theia up to face her, "You don't have long, you can come home as soon as the last exam is done, you don't even have to wait the few extra days to come on home on the train ok?"

She merely nodded. She knew her mother was right but it didn't make it any easier.

"Why does it hurt so much?" she whispered, slightly embarrassed at her question.

Penny looked at her daughter and could see how much pain she was in. It killed her to see her daughter like this but at the same time she realised how hard Theia had fallen for Severus.

"You really love him, don't you?" she asked cupping Theia's face in her hands.

More tears fell down Theia's face at her mother's question. Yes she did love him. She loved him more than life itself but it did not take away everything he had put her through. She nodded at her mother and let her head fall back onto her shoulder.

Back down the corridor the men watched in a silent stupor as the women talked, hugged and cried. Severus watched in astonishment at the amount of pain he had truly caused Theia. He had never wanted it to come to this and yet he had always known that if he had chosen to sleep with her that things would turn out this way anyway. He had always known that, had always known he was abusing her trust in him and had hardly been honest with her, while also demanding complete monogamy at the same time. He knew he had not been fair and as he realised how hurt she was, he realised at the same time that it was killing him to see her like that. He wanted nothing more than to race down the corridor to her and wipe away her tears. He wanted to kiss everything better and tell her how much she truly meant to him.

Sirius hated seeing his girls like that, he hated knowing that he had let his daughter get hurt the way she had been. All of a sudden he became enraged again. The only reason that his daughter was down the hall in the arms of her mother, the woman he loved, was because of the monster standing behind him. Without warning Sirius had swung around and punched Severus right in the face knocking him to the ground.

Penny rolled her eyes in their direction, knowing that it was only a matter of time before Sirius did something stupid like hex him…. Or punch him. Theia on the other hand, through some innate protective feeling, rushed back to the group, her mother walking back with her, to see if Severus was hurt. She rushed up and stood beside her father looking down at Severus who was now rubbing his jaw. The only difference between her father and her standing over him was the look on their faces. Sirius looked triumphant but at the same time disgusted at the man lying in front of him. Theia on the other hand looked like she might just kneel down beside him and check that he was ok.

Severus slowly stood, coming much closer to Theia and her father than he had planned on, and took a step back. Without a single glance in Theia's direction or a word to anyone else, he strode off in the direction of the dungeons.

"Bastard" Sirius spat in his direction, a Severus' cloak swung around the corner and out of sight.

Theia stood there not able to think clearly. Why had she cared so much that he was hurt? She should have stayed back and not paid them any attention. He damn well deserved what her father had given him and much more. She turned back to her parents and Dumbledore unaware that they had all been watching her the whole time.

"Well, honey we better be going" Penny said as she walked forwards to pull her daughter into a hug.

Theia somehow still had a somewhat shocked and confused look on her face as her mother hugged her goodbye. She looked lost and as Sirius watched her he realised just how she felt. Alone. It was how he had felt when Penny had left him without a note, without warning. Of course he had never hurt her in the same way that Theia had been hurt or vice versa but he could understand the lost look on her face better then almost anyone else standing there.

When he walked forward to pull her into a hug he whispered in her ear, "Honey, you are going to be ok. I know it hurts now but you are worth so much more then this, you deserve better. And…" He pulled back and looked her in the eyes. "You are never alone Theia, ever"

-CoaLA-

The rest of Theia's time at Hogwarts was to be dull and lifeless. And everyone that knew her had noticed it. She had even received a letter from Fred and George telling her that they were going to come and see her as soon as she got home so that they could cheer her up. She couldn't even muster the energy to smile at the thought of seeing them.

She loved them yes, they were two very good friends of hers but nothing seemed to make her smile these days. Nothing and no one could make her happy because she just couldn't stop thinking about everything that had gone wrong in her life. She was a zombie to rest of the school and more then once a teacher had pulled her back after class to ask if everything was ok. She always replied that she was merely tired and could not wait for the exams to come and go already. Most accepted this as the truth but others like McGonagall, knew better.

She insisted that Theia go and see Madame Pomfrey about it, knowing full well that this sort of thing was always more than just tiredness and stress from exams. Theia reluctantly complied and followed Professor McGonagall up the hospital wing.

"Ah Miss Black, we're not having any problems are we?" Madame Pomfrey asked pointedly not sure whether McGonagall knew about her condition or not.

"No, ah…" She paused, she wasn't one hundred percent sure why she was there so she looked sideways at McGonagall and hoped she would answer for her.

"Well, I think Miss Black here is having some problems coping" she said quietly while the matron led them over to somewhere a little more private where they could sit down.

"Not coping, with exams?" She asked treading careful.

McGonagall's lips tightened as she knew she was being treated like she was unaware of something.

"I am aware of Miss Black's condition, Poppy and I think that everything is bringing her down, I think she has depression" She stated letting her irritation slip into her tone.

"Depression?" she asked walking over to a shelf full of potions and pulling down a blue coloured one.

"Look seriously I'm fine I don't need any potion or anything. I just need to get these exams done and leave here" she said making to stand.

"Miss Black, as your Professor I can not let you walk out of here without getting you some help. What would your parents say if they knew that yet another of the Hogwarts Professors had let their daughter down?"

Theia sat back down slight shock covering her face at the fact that she knew about Severus and pain at the thought of him. She should have known that Dumbledore would tell Minerva considering the fact that she was probably his closest friend.

Poppy handed her the potion and Theia took it from her. She stared at it. She truly hated the colour blue. She pocketed it and again made to stand up.

"Miss Black I think you should drink that here, just to ease our minds" McGonagall said.

"Seriously Professor, I appreciate you caring, I really do, but I'd rather do this on my own" she replied.

Professor McGonagall gave her a searching look then nodded. Theia took this as permission to leave and did so quickly. She had already decided that she was not going to take the potion and she thought she must have gotten better at lying to people because McGonagall had seemed to believe that she would take it. She stashed the potion in the bottom of her drunk and didn't think about it for the rest of the school year.

Ginny and Hermione had taken to joining Theia in the library, which was practically where she lived nowadays. They did not like to think of her being holed up there alone and depressed. For they too had got the impression that there was something wrong with their friend but they had no idea just how wrong things were for her. They assumed that it had something to do with the baby and the fact that the father had no idea. Theia had told them that the father was not very trustworthy and that she did not want to tell him that she was pregnant. It was true enough for her.

They still fetched her potions for the morning sickness and other potions she may have needed and all of a sudden Theia felt herself sniffing the potions to make sure they were indeed the potions she wanted and not ones laced with anti-depressant potions. She had not changed a bit since being given the blue potion that day so surely they must have noticed her mood had not at all been lifted. Thankfully she never noticed anything out of the ordinary and she took the potions willingly, never wanting to vomit ever again.

It was one day while they were holed up in the library that Hermione asked the question that honestly Theia had given no consideration to.

"So, do you have any names picked out?"

Theia looked up from the book on herbology that she was reading and considered Hermione's question. She knew why she had not thought about any names and that was because she had not given enough consideration as to whether she wanted to keep the baby or not. She supposed that over the time she had grown accustomed to the fact that there was life growing within her. And she knew that if she decided to keep the baby that one day she would grow to love it. If she decided to keep the baby…

"No I haven't really thought about it" she replied in a small voice looking back down at her book.

-CoaLA-

Theia sat in the Great Hall for breakfast on the morning of her first exam and felt relief that finally there was something to distract her. She put all her energy and time into her exams and studying for them. First up she had her Charms written exam in the hall. She noticed Professor Tofty standing up the front of the hall looking happy to be there as usual. She wished that she could be as happy as that again but she had had no such luck. Not that it mattered much anymore. As soon as the exams were over she would be going home, where she didn't have to worry about running into a certain potions master. Theia shook her head. She could not be thinking about him right now.

She turned her head back to the paper in front of her and waited for the Professor to say they could start. Finally they got the go ahead and she bent over her exam and wrote feverishly. When she walked out of the hall at the end of the day she thought she could not possibly have done better. Next up was Transfiguration.

And so Theia went through her exams in much the same way that Hermione would have done them. She wrote like a woman possessed and excelled in all her practicals. She knew that had she not got stuck into her homework and studied in the last month or so she would not have been doing so well. Finally she came to her last exam, Potions.

As a NEWT student she was expected to have picked a few difficult potions throughout the course of the years and studied them extensively. The list of each student was given to the examiners who picked one off the list for her to brew for her practical. Theia would be brewing Veritserum.

Finally after three long hours Theia left the potions rooms and left for her dormitory so she could pick up her things and leave the school forever. It was at this moment that Severus came walking down the corridor towards her.

The last person she wanted to see, in fact the person she was trying so eagerly to escape from and he would be one of the last people she would see before leaving the castle.

"Miss Black, your mother wanted me to pass on a message to you" he called noticing that she was doing her utmost to avoid him.

Slowly she turned to face. 'Come on Theia, you can do this' she thought.

"And why would she pass a message through you?" Theia asked in an irritated voice.

He didn't answer her question merely went on to convey his message, "Your mother wanted you to come home as soon as possible and stay there. Your father and her have been called to an emergency at the Ministry" he said stiffly.

"What kind of an emergency?" Theia asked her irritation melting into worry.

"Potter and the Dark Lord, of course" he said as if this was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Voldemort's involved?" she asked, "Well when did they leave?" she pushed not planning to follow her mother's directions at all.

"She also said that she knew you would want to join them and she said in this instance you should consider your condition" he added.

Theia's eyes widened, 'Oh Merlin she wouldn't have told him' quickly she avoided his gaze and looked down at the ground. She hoped against hope that he had no idea what her mother had been talking about when she mentioned her condition.

Without warning she felt something tugging at the edge of her mind. With no hesitation Theia threw up all her defensive walls and then looked up to glare at him. How dare he think he had any right to go wandering around in her mind. She backed slowly away from him and then turned to leave. After she had gone to collect her things she went back upstairs to find Professor McGonagall who was supposed to be letting her out of the gates.

Slowly they made their way down to the gates as Professor McGonagall talked with her about her exams and how she thought she had gone.

"So you answered the question on Gamps law sufficiently enough you think?" she asked.

"Yes Professor I listed all the exceptions to the rule and why they were exceptions" She answered. Her voice was dull and lifeless like it had been for the past month and half. McGonagall looked down at her sadly but did not say anything.

They reached the gates and the discussion on her NEWTS stopped.

"Well dear, I hope all goes well for you. Do owl me when you have the baby I would love to know what you decide to name it" McGonagall said pulling Theia into a surprising yet not unwelcomed hug.

Theia hugged her back and promised her she would indeed owl her. She took one last look up at the school and thought about all the memories she had had there; all the good ones and all the bad ones. Without her realising it she was crying silently as an overwhelming sense of nostalgia hit her. She said her last good byes to Hogwarts and then apparated to Grimmauld Place.

_I know it's a bit shorter than usual but I felt it ended naturally. Anyway I'm hoping to have the next chapter up in the next few days. Thanks for reading and as always constructive criticism is always welcome, as are reviews just telling me if you like the story or not. :D_


	28. They Were Heroes

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Thankyou to Wendy Waddles, Jamberine, redrose86 and errorofways7 for the reviews they were lovely to read and I am so very sorry that I have taken so long with this chapter. My muse may have taken a vacation. The worst thing was when she came back and my laptop decided it needed one too, as I was half way through this chapter. SO finally I am writing this chapter! **

**I also apologize in advance for my abysmal attempt at a French accent. **

**Enjoy :D**

Theia arrived home, tears drying on her cheeks and stepped into the long and dark hall of number twelve Grimmauld Place. As soon as she had walked through the door she could feel the absence of her parents. She knew where they were and what they were doing but that did not make her feel any better about it.

Theia knew that they were at the ministry fighting Voldemort and his band of evil musketeers and she had the sudden urge to jump through the fireplace right there and then and join them. They were risking their lives, all of them were, to fight an evil that ought not to be around for the sheer fact that his being around is just plain rude. How dare that excuse for a wizard think that he could come along and just take over and ruin people's lives? How dare he kill and torture so many people and worm his ideas of pureblood superiority into the minds of young and impressionable witches and wizards.

Yes, his being alive was just rude, and Theia would tell him so if she ever got the chance. Truth was all this thinking was just to take her mind off the fact that her parents among other brave Order members, were risking their lives in order to bring peace to their world, and without their knowing it, the muggle world too. If Theia had still been a child she might be sitting in her room, reading a book (She had never liked dolls) and wondering when her parents were going to get home. They would always come home in her child like mind because they were super heroes. And super heroes don't die. But Theia was not a child anymore. She was a grown woman who knew better, and while she still thought of them as heroes she was very well aware of their mortal status.

She tried very hard to distract herself with a multitude of things from cooking to cleaning and then finally to plonking herself in the drawing room and pulling down a book on Morgana Le Fay. This lasted all of fifteen seconds before she had hurled it across the room in frustration at not knowing if her parents were alive or dead.

If truth be told, Theia had had a horrible feeling in the bit of her stomach since Snape had told her where they were and what they were doing. She had known then that something was going to go wrong. But she did not want to think about it. She did not want to admit to anybody that the dreams, in which her father lay dead behind her and everybody else faded away, were back. And had been back since the day Severus had hit her. She knew that no one would take them seriously and so she had not told anyone about them. She also knew that if she told anyone they would worry about her and that would be even worse.

But these dreams on top of what was happening was almost too much for Theia, who was bursting with anxiety but strangely already aware that one of her parents may not be coming home that night. And she feared that it would be her father. There was, however, next to nothing that she could do about it unless she went against their wishes and turned up at the ministry. So she sat back down and stared at the small wooden coffee table. After what seemed like hours, her Uncle Remus came through the door.

Theia practically sprinted from the room to see who it was and when she realised it was Remus she barely gave him time to breathe before she had bombarded him with questions regarding her parents.

"Theia your mother is ok, she is currently over at St Mungos," he paused watching the frown form on her face, "Your father on the other hand is not alright, he is in St Mungos also, he is gravely injured and the healers fear he may not make it through the night"

Theia didn't speak; she grabbed her cloak and made for the door, not caring who saw her. Of course Remus followed her; he could not leave her to walk the streets of London alone when she appeared to be on Voldemort's hit list. Once they arrived at St Mungos, Theia turned to Remus, the look on her face saying clearly she didn't want to deal with the Healer at the front desk. Fortunately for her he already knew which ward her father was on. Spell damage.

Theia wasted no time in reaching her fathers bed and as soon as she reached the ward, her mother had seen her and looked up, a watery smile crossing her features. This nearly broke her heart, seeing her mother so upset. She placed a comforting hand on her mothers shoulder and looked anywhere but at her father. She did not know what to expect there. Would he be gruesomely disfigured and unrecognisable or would the effects of whatever curse he had been hit with not be noticeable to the naked eye?

Theia took a deep breath, willing herself to look down at the man who had raised her for the last seven years. The man she loved, as the most devoted and caring father. The man her mother loved, the only man in the world that could make her this happy, or in this instance, this sad. Theia closed her eyes and took in another deep breath before finally looking down at her father.

What she saw there was nothing like what she had expected. No he was not gruesomely disfigured or unrecognisable but one could definitely notice that something was not right. His pale skin was tinged with grey and Theia could barely notice the slight rise and fall of his chest. It was like he was already dead but nobody else could see it. Like nobody wanted to say it.

Was she imagining things? Was she the only one that could see how far gone her father looked? Was he gone? No he could not be. Someone would have noticed it by now. He was definitely alive, it was just a question of whether he would stay that way for very much longer.

Without her realising it, Remus had conjured a chair for her and was willing her to sit down in it next to her mother. She was pregnant after all and it would not do well for her or the baby, to be standing all night while stressing over her dying father.

They had been there for about an hour when a healer came through the door at the end of the ward and headed for her fathers bed. She was just doing a routine check up as they still didn't know exactly what was wrong with him.

Theia was not looking at the healer but at her father, there was something noticeably different about him. Frowning she looked towards the healer looking over him.

"Well zat is strange" she muttered as she checked over him one last time.

She was not British like the other healers but French, as was evident from her accent. Suddenly Theia found herself staring at this witch. She had dark chocolate brown hair and piercing blue eyes, somewhat like Dumbledore's. She had olive skin and was of average height and weight. At that moment her perfectly shaped brows were knitted together in a frown.

"What is it?" she heard her mother say from beside her.

"Well, it appears zat every zing is back to normal. Your 'usband seems to 'ave returned to a stable condition"

Her mother frowned at the healer. She had a trainee badge on and clearly was not sure of what she was talking about. While her mother questioned the young witch, Theia stared at her, taking in everything about her from the way she pulled her hair back to the jewellery she wore.

"I do not understand how zis is possible but 'e 'as some'ow returned to a somewhat normal condition, of course I will 'ave a more experienced 'ealer check 'im over" She said with a smile.

"Ma mere ne veut pas etre impoli. Elle est juste inquiet pour lui. Ilest tres important pour nous." Theia said, without realising that she was talking in French.

"You speak French, I mean you speak it vairy well" She replied.

"Ah, Yes I spent the first eleven years of my life in France with my mother" Theia replied, seemingly entranced by this young healer. What was wrong with her? How could she be so interested in this young French witch when her father lay in the bed in front of her nearly dead. But wait, hadn't the healer just said that her father looked to be in almost normal condition? Theia tore her eyes away from the healer (with great difficulty) and looked down at her father. Yes he did look better. There was more colour in his cheeks and Theia could notice the steady rise and fall of his chest more easily now. She flicked her eyes back up to the healer. She was smiling at Theia and Theia smiled back timidly. What had gotten into her! She shook her head and looked away.

"Theia dear we need to know what is happening with your father" her mother said, interrupting her train of thought.

Theia turned to face her mother, "Ah yes of course, ah when you will be able to healer to us?" Theia mumbled dazedly. She then frowned as she realised what she had said. Her mother and Uncle Remus were also looking at her with slightly confused looks on their faces. "I mean, when can you get a healer to my father?" Theia said rather quickly.

The healer smiled at her in a knowing way that Theia did not particularly like, "I will get one to you right away" she said, checking over her father one last time before walking the length of the ward and out the door.

Theia had not realised but not only had her eyes followed the young healer out the door but her head had turned and peeked around Remus so she could see the healer the whole time. She shook her head again realising how strange she was acting and what her mother and uncle must be thinking.

"You have, ah, taken a liking to that particular healer?" her mother asked tentatively.

Theia looked at her mother a questioning stare gracing her features "Ah yeah she's nice I guess," She replied.

Her mother nodded but said nothing else. Theia had a feeling that her mother and Remus had shared a look before turning their attentions back to Sirius.

It didn't take much longer for the healer to come back with the head healer of the ward. She was an older lady but what she lacked in beauty and youth she made up for in wisdom and intellect. She checked over Sirius in the same way that the younger healer had and noted the exact same thing; he seemed to be in a better condition.

She did a few more advanced checks on him and found to her surprise that she came up with the same result. Her face pulled together into a frown.

"What? What is it?" her mother said, not happy to see the same look on the older woman's face.

"Well, it is like young Constance here has stated, he looks to be in a much more stable condition. Not only did the surface tests come back with those results but the other tests, such as the heart rate and blood pressure ones. If I did not know better myself I would say that your husband is perfectly fine" she replied.

"But, you don't even know what spell he was hit with" Penny said rising from her chair and moving closer to Sirius.

"Mrs Black, we would not let him out of here just yet. For one, he has not awoken yet. And since we don't know how volatile this spell is we are reluctant to try rennervating him, in case he has a reaction." She replied, a kindly old woman smile gracing her features.

Her mother merely nodded, still worried that they did not yet know what was wrong with him. He could not be fine just yet. Well maybe he could, after all, the spell he had been hit with appeared to be an unknown one. Maybe it was meant to kill him in the beginning stages of it but hadn't succeeded and now he was fine. 'Yeah Theia, wishful thinking never helped anyone' she thought to herself, while the young trainee witch and the older Healer looked over him once more, the older witch pointing out all the spells she was using and explaining what they were for.

Finally she turned to Penny, "Well, after extensive testing and a blood test taken earlier that has come back clear, we are forced to conclude that the spell used on your husband is not a registered spell. It must have been something the caster made up themselves or took from someone else. Perhaps You-Know-Who" she said, pausing to shudder at the thought of You-Know-Who making up spells that healers would never figure out how to cure. "There appears to be nothing wrong with you husband right now but we will keep an eye on him until he wakes up." She paused again and laid a gentle hand over Penny's, "I am sorry we could not help you any further tonight dear, we will do our best to figure out what has happened"

The younger witch, who she now knew as Constance, smiled in Theia's direction. It was an encouraging sort of smile, the one that said 'don't give up, everything will be ok'. Theia smiled back at the young healer, thankful for her presence there.

Over the next few weeks, Theia and her mother continued to come to the hospital to see if there had been any improvement to Sirius' condition. However every time they came in, the healer at the front desk would give them a pitying smile, which Theia had learnt to look out for, which clearly stated there had been no change.

Theia missed her father terribly and for her mothers sake more then for her own, she wanted him to wake. Her mother had become and empty shell since her father had become comatose, and Theia had not known how to deal with it.

Theia had also found that when she came to the hospital, Constance was always there, and always up for a talk, if Theia needed it. They had become quiet good friends over the time that Sirius had been in hospital and Theia felt like she had known Constance all her life.

"So I ah take it that you went to Beauxbatons?" Theia asked one day while Constance was on her lunch break.

"Ah yes well I did, but before zat I went to a muggle school in Paris. My parents are muggles you see and when I got my letter they nearly didn't let me go" she said a nostalgic smile crossing her lips.

Theia was entranced to say the least. There was just something about this girl that Theia could not quiet put her finger on. Wait had she just said she went to a muggle school?

"Hang on, you say you went to a muggle school? Which one?"

"Fides enterprise near ze Eiffel Tower" she said smiling, then catching the look on Theia's face she looked worried. "Is zere some zing wrong?"

"No. Not at all. I just, I think I know you" she stuttered, looking shocked.

"Know me?" she asked, looking slightly confused.

Theia nodded and then realised she should probably explain herself, "Ah yes, I ah went to the same school, and I remember having a friend named Constance." She smiled, and then made a small exhaling noise, "I can't believe I hadn't put two and two together before"

Constance looked down, deep in thought as though she was trying to remember something. After five minutes or so her eyes lit up and a smile crossed her lips.

"Theia Black, yes I do remember you, we used to play 'opscotch togezer!" she exclaimed loudly, her smile becoming even wider and brighter.

Their moment of nostalgia was interrupted however when the head of the ward that her father was on came rushing into the lunch room, looking panicked, "Constance, come now" she said rushing back out of the ward.

Theia turned to Constance but she had already stood up and walked off to follow the older woman towards the emergency. Theia followed her face white as a ghost, as she presumed that it was her father that was the emergency. When they reached the ward, Constance followed the older healer inside and proceeded down to where her father lay, convulsing and making sinister choking noises. Tears clouded her eyes but before she could get very far down the ward, Constance had come forward dragging Penny with her.

"You 'ave to wait outside, Theia, Je suis tres desole" She said, handing a panic stricken and sobbing Penny over to Theia and ushering them out the door.

Theia clutched at her mother, letting her lean on her as she cried in fear for her partner. She found some seats for them to sit on and sat her mother down next to her, cradling her back and forth in hopes of comforting her. As always, it seemed like hours before the healers emerged from the room but emerge they did. It was Constance who explained to them what had happened to Sirius, and that he was now in a stable condition.

"It appears zat, whatever spell 'e 'as been 'it with 'as settled in 'is blood system." She paused seeing the looks on the two woman's faces. "I know zis must sounds vairy strange but what we zink we saw was a delayed reaction to ze spell, meaning zat it is possible 'e may now come round vairy soon"

Theia saw her mother's eyes light up at the prospect of her lover finally coming around and waking up after weeks of being in a comatose state.

"How long do you think that he will take to wake up?" she asked standing up and looking questioningly at the young healer.

"Well we do not know zat just yet, we are taking some guesses at ze moment, but we zink maybe," she paused weighing up all the information and trying to calculate a reasonable time frame, "From a couple 'ours to possibly a couple of days, we can not be sure though"

Theia stood and did something not even she was expecting to do. She hugged Constance and held onto her, afraid for some reason to let her go. "Merci, Constance"

The young healer smiled into Theia's hair and hugged her back. "Vous etes bienvenue, Theia" She replied, gripping her a little tighter as she said it.

Finally after what seemed like an age, Theia pulled back and smiled gratefully at Constance before allowing her to walk away to do her job. Theia watched her go and wondered, not for the first time, what it was about this girl that made Theia want to be around her.

They spent the remainder of the day waiting for Sirius to wake up, hoping that it would be sooner rather then later. Her mother, she knew, would not leave his side, and as much as Theia wanted to be there when he finally did come around, she also knew that her mother needed to be alone and that she herself needed to go home.

Their home was still being used as headquarters to the Order of the Phoenix, and as such she knew that someone ought to be home when the order meetings took place. Thankfully, Remus had so far fulfilled this duty for them, understanding how much they needed to be with Sirius. But Theia felt that it was time for her to go home.

When she arrived she saw that the house, as always, was kept clean and tidy, thanks in part to Kreacher and thanks in part to Molly Weasley. She knew they would never have let the house fall in to disrepair while they were away and while it was still used by so many for the meetings.

"Theia dear, how is Sirius?" Molly asked as Theia stepped into the kitchen.

"Well he had a bit of a turn today but the healers think he will come around sometime soon" she replied she gave everyone in the kitchen a brave smile and then excused herself to go to her room. She needed time alone. She needed to time to think about everything that had happened that year, and everything that was going to happen once she had her baby.

But although the baby was now an important part of her life and she come to accept it and maybe even love it, it was not the first thing that she thought about when she lay down in her bed. She thought instead of the young healer that had made her so happy these last few weeks in spite of everything that was happening to her father. Theia had known her as a child after all it was no wonder that she had felt a connection from the beginning. They had been good friends at school. And she had found out so much about her in the last few weeks. She had learnt that Constance had come over to England in hopes of escaping her parents and that she had never particularly wanted to be a healer but that it seemed like a good way to help others. She had come over just days after completing her exams, having applied for early entry as a trainee healer at St Mungos.

She was enjoying being in England, knowing that the people here seemed to be a little more relaxed then their French counterparts, a little less snobby, she had put it. Theia smiled at the memory. Yes, Theia knew how they could be over there sometimes, but having said that she knew how people here in England could be as well. The wizarding world everywhere had their snobby upper class aristocrats who prided themselves on their pureblood status.

Sighing in happiness, Theia made herself a little more comfortable before falling into a peaceful sleep.

-CoaLA-

The next day, Theia rushed to St Mungos having heard the delightful news that her father was awake and seemed to be anxious to get out of there. Once she got there and had raced to her father's bed she found her mother sitting beside him on the bed and hugging him closely. She slowed down and then came to a stop, not wanting to ruin what ever moment she had just walked in on. Unfortunately her father saw her out of the corner of his eye and his face lit up at the sight of her.

"Theia!" he exclaimed, in a surprisingly strong voice, beckoning her to come over.

She walked over beaming and before she had realised it, she was hugging her father and crying into his shoulder, the relief washing over her in great big waves.

"Oh, Dad, I've missed you so much!" she said into his longer then usual hair.

"It is good to be awake" he stated as she finally let him go and stared into his grey eyes.

"You're feeling better yes?" she asked, concerned that he may be putting on a brave face for his family.

He smiled, knowing what she was getting at. " I am feeling very good Theia darling, I can not wait to go home but the healers wish to keep me for a little longer just to make sure" he replied.

Theia nodded in agreement with the decision the healers had made. As much as she wanted him home, she wanted to know that her father was completely better first. No sooner had she thought about the healers and their decision, than her favourite healer came walking down the ward towards them.

"Salut, Theia" she said beaming and hugging her.

"Bonjour, Constance" she replied, smiling in spite of herself.

They pulled apart and Constance greeted Penny and Sirius and did her usual check on Sirius to make sure that everything was ok.

"Well, every zing seems to be in order, we should 'ave you out of 'ere in no time, Mr Black" she replied beaming.

She said a few quick words to Theia before excusing herself to report back to the head healer. Theia, as usual, watched her go. Without her realising it, Penny and Sirius shared a look, both of them taken by just how much Theia like this healer. Then again, it did make sense. She had after all never had a really close girlfriend since being in England, and Constance had been one of her friends from France.

Penny loved the idea of Theia making a new close friend after she had lost Adrian. Theia turned back to them and smiled, glad that she would soon have her father home.

-CoaLA-

Theia was now four months into her pregnancy and in that time she had grown to love the child growing inside of her. It was not the child's fault that its father was a complete asshole. She had also found out the baby was to be a boy and she had already started to think of names for him. Of course she knew that she was going to give her fathers name to him as a middle name. But as for a first name, she still had many to sort through.

Thankfully for her she had managed to avoid the father, since he had not been to the meetings in all this time. For some reason, he had been called to Voldemort every time they had had a meeting and although she did not like the idea of him being there, she was glad that he was not at her house.

Theia had spent the last few months in the company of her mother and father and in particular Constance, who she had invited around to the house many times and who she had introduced to Dumbledore. Constance was now a member of the Order of the Phoenix and was with Theia all the time. Theia had told her everything about her life and vice versa. Both girls felt indescribably comfortable with one another and didn't feel the need to hide anything from each other. Theia had also filled her in on the situation surrounding her pregnancy. When the time came for Theia to have the baby, Constance would be the one to deliver him. She had been honoured when Theia had asked having known that the maternity ward was something Constance had been looking forward to working in. Theia's baby would be the first baby she delivered.

While she had spent the time away from Severus, it had been easier to say that she no longer felt anything for him and that she did not love him. She had realised how stupid and naive she had been throughout the whole ordeal and had chastised herself every time she thought about it. But this was all during a time she had not seen him. She knew she would be tested when she had to see him again. She also knew that once she did see him again he would know about her condition. Most everyone from the order knew but they had been warned not to tell Severus by Sirius who used the excuse of not wanting this information getting back to Voldemort, no matter if Severus was on their side or not.

However Theia knew it was only a matter of time before he attended another meeting and saw her condition. He would not make a big deal out of it in front of the rest of the order but he would definitely pull her aside and demand to know why he had not known. She dreaded this day. But she knew it would come. And come it did.

Her mother had warned her that Severus would turn up that night and that if she wanted to stay up in her room for the night she would understand. But Theia had decided that she needed to face him again. She could not run from him forever.

Theia took her place in the dining room in between her mother and Constance, who she knew was trying her best to shield her from view. One could not see her belly when she sat down at the table so it would not be revealed until she decided to stand up. This thought made her nervous and she contemplated not standing until he had left the house.

They went through the usual items, but with the added information that Severus had gathered over the last few months. Theia tried very hard not to be affected by his deep voice, a voice that had always sent shivers down her spine but she knew she was failing. Thankfully no one, especially not him, had noticed her reactions. He deftly ignored her all night, not even looking at her when Penny asked a question.

Once the meeting was coming to an end, Molly piped up and asked Severus something that nearly made Theia faint, "So Severus I hear you went on a date last night, how did it go?" she asked nicely, clearly trying her hardest to make sure that she got along with him and trusted him like Dumbledore had told everyone too.

His lips thinned but he answered nonetheless, "Yes it went well; I will be seeing her again"

Theia felt all the air leave her lungs and was only vaguely aware of both her mother and Constance grasping her hands underneath the table. Her father looked like he might just go over and rip Severus' head off.

"You had a date Snivelly?" he sneered in disbelief.

"Yes, mutt I did, not that that should surprise you, I'm very capable in that area, as you should know" he replied smirking over at Sirius, loathing evident in his onyx eyes.

"I ah, I think that I'm going to go to my room now" Theia said to her mother, standing slowly, trying not to sway. Her mother and Constance stood with her, hoping at least to hide her belly from view, but with no success.

As soon as she had stood up Severus had seen her belly and momentarily was overcome by shock and what appeared to be pain. Theia stared at him for a moment and then left the room. If anyone but the people, who already knew, had noticed the exchange between them, they didn't show it.

Before Theia had gotten past the drawing room door, Severs had left the kitchen and caught up with them.

"Severus I don't think it's a good idea you being here" Penny said in an icy voice, turning to face him.

"I merely wish to speak to Theia alone for a few moments" he replied just as icily.

Penny looked as though she might chuck a Sirius and punch him in the face, "And like I said, I don't think it's a good idea"

Before he could reply Theia turned to face them, Constance standing beside her with her arms around her shoulders. "Mum I, I think that maybe we should get this out of the way" she stuttered her head facing the floor.

Sirius, who had realised that all four of them were gone, walked out of the kitchen to see if his girls were ok. The look on his face when he saw Severus standing near them was murderous.

"Get out of my house now" he said, wanting nothing more then to kill the man standing before him.

"Dad, please, I… He just wants to talk to me" Theia said still not able to bring her gaze off the floor.

"I don't care what this excuse for a human being wants; he can get out of my house now" Sirius spat in Severus' direction.

Theia knew that unless she made out that it was something that she wanted as well, than Severus would never get his way. It was not like she wanted him to get his way because he certainly didn't deserve it but she did feel like this would be a good opportunity to get everything out in the open as far as they were concerned.

"Dad I want to talk to him." She said pausing to find the right words to tell her father, "I… I need to talk to him about…everything" she said not really hearing what she was saying.

Her father seemed shocked that his daughter would want to talk to such a man after everything that he had done to her but knew that he could not deny his little girl anything.

Severus indicated that they should talk in the drawing room, so that they had some privacy. Sirius did not like this idea.

"Do not think that you are going to get my little girl alone with you Snivelly" he started.

But Theia interrupted him, insisting that they needed to talk alone and that if he tried to hurt her she would scream for help. Not that she thought it would come to that but she thanked whatever Gods that looked down upon her, for her wonderful, caring parents. It was at this point that she realised, despite everything that was happening in the world, everything that was happening in her own life, there were still people who loved, still people who cared and would risk their own lives to save those of others.

These people, members of the Order and other wizards and witches that fought for the cause, would always be remembered. They would always, no matter how this war finished, be remembered for their sacrifices and their bravery. All these people would be remembered for their courage and everything they had done to bring down the worst dark wizard of the century.

They would be remembered because they fought. They were heroes.

_Thanks for reading guys and once again I apologise for how long it took me to get this chapter out! I hope this makes some people happy that we have some Sev back in it. Their conversation in the drawing room will be written in the next chapter, which I promise won't take as long to get out._

_French translation: 1: My mother does not mean to be rude. She is just worried about him. He is very important to us._

_2: I am so sorry_


	29. To Truth or Not to Truth

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Thankyou's go to Wendy Waddles, Jamberine, errorofways7 and also to mrs. Sora-sparrow, for your wonderful reviews! So I started writing this as soon as I read them hopefully won't take long to get out. **

Theia walked into the room, followed by Severus who closed the door behind him. She had her back to him as she walked around the small couch and stood opposite him.

What was she to say after four months? How was she supposed to feel knowing that Severus had moved on and was now dating other women? She was having a hard enough time just working up the courage to look at him. But she knew in the end she had to get this over with so she could get on with her life, because no matter how much she had said she was over him, she knew that she wasn't. Her reaction to hearing he had a date was enough to tell her that. She still loved him with everything she had, and if only he felt the same she would be in his arms right there and then. But he didn't, so why did he care? Why did he have to come in here to talk to her about something he did not particularly care for? How could he love their child when he didn't even love her? Quite suddenly she was angry. Angry at him for everything he had done and angry at herself for still feeling something for him.

Finally she turned to face him. He was staring right at her, a neutral look on his face as always. This only served to make her angrier. How could he be so calm and collected about this? But all of a sudden his neutral mask fell away to be replaced by a look of slight confusion and hurt. Her anger dissipated almost instantly to be replaced by a feeling of sadness and guilt at having not told him sooner. Sadness that they would never be together; sadness that he would never love her.

"So, is she pretty?" Theia asked sadly. She knew it was a silly question to ask, but she wanted to know everything about the woman who had stolen her man away from her.

"Theia, I did not come in here to discuss her" he stated, looking as though he would never like to talk about her ever again.

Theia merely nodded in understanding. Well he had been the one that had wanted to talk so she would wait for him to talk. She couldn't meet his eyes for quite some time after that but was listening for his question, wondering how she was going to answer it. However his question did not come, so she looked up at him. He was staring at her, an unreadable expression on his face. For a moment they did nothing but stare into one another's eyes neither knowing what to say or whether to say anything. Finally he broke the silence.

"There is a lot of explaining to do, Theia," He paused catching the guilty expression on her face as she turned her head to the ground, "From both of us" he finished.

She flicked her head up to meet his eyes. What could he have to explain? Theia had thought he didn't feel the need to explain anymore than he already had. That he didn't care for her enough to want to.

"Perhaps you should sit down, considering your _condition_" he said gesturing her to sit on the couch that stood between them.

She did so wearily, she did not like the idea of him standing over her and to her relief he chose to sit down at the other end of the couch. This elicited an emotion from both of them that they had not expected to feel. They were now much closer than they had been in nearly five months, and they could both feel the sudden tension.

Theia took a deep breath, still unsure of what she should say. Severus seemed to be doing the exact same thing. They looked at one another, longing etched in each of their faces.

"So, how have you been?" he asked, politely but stiffly.

Theia frowned, "I know that's not what you came in here to talk about Severus" she replied, then seeing the look on his face answered, "How do you think I've been?"

He looked affronted but settled down before he could come back with a biting remark. He deserved that. But he did not know what to say to her. He knew that he had to know about the baby, had to know that it was his. But he didn't feel it would be prudent to blurt out his question just yet.

"Why do you even care?" she asked suddenly, "The last time we spoke, I mean had a proper conversation, you made it quite clear that you wanted nothing to do with me," She paused willing all the pain and the tears away that she could feel building up, "You made it clear that you had never cared Severus, so why are you acting like you do now?" She asked the hurt evident in her eyes.

"I did care" he said quietly his eyes averted to the ground, "I still do" he continued, now knowing what he wanted to say to her, "I lied to you Theia"

"Yes, you did a fair bit of that" she replied staring at him.

"I meant, when I said that I did not care for you, I lied" he said looking up at her, "I do care for you Theia, I have for a very long time an…" He was cut off by Theia.

"Before you go on Severus, please, please make sure that you mean what you say" she said feeling her throat burn and constrict, "Because I don't want to hear th…that you care about me if… if you don't mean it"

"I tell you only the truth tonight" he replied, wanting nothing more than to pull her into his arms and hold her tight. She nodded in response and waited for him to continue.

"The truth is Theia, that you were a mission from the Dark Lord" he started looking her directly in the eyes this time, "My mission was to get close to you, to make you want me, to…to make you… fall in love with me" he tried hard not to avoid her gaze. He wanted to look at her the whole time, so she would have no doubt that what he told her was the truth.

"In the beginning, I felt nothing for you. I did not want my mission and I had talked to Dumbledore about working around it. I was supposed to keep it professional and get close to you in any way other then a physical one" he paused remembering the plan and how much he had believed that he would never stray from it. Oh how that night had changed everything.

"I was not told from the beginning about the lust potion, I had to figure that one out on my own" he paused, seeing the look of confusion on her face. "What is it?" he asked.

"I, I thought you were making the potion. You had to have been for it to work" she stuttered.

He smiled a grim smile and then proceeded to explain, "I had unwittingly been helping in the making of the potion for nearly a year and a half before I was even told my mission" He paused seeing she was even more confused then before, "Lucius Malfoy had been making the potion but had been getting me to send him the ashwinder eggs, which he conveniently let me be the last one to touch"

Realisation dawned on her face, "Oh" she replied, "So you didn't know about the potion the whole time?" she asked, making sure she understood.

"No I did not, but it did not take me long to figure it out once I had been given the mission, which roughly coincided with your doses getting stronger" he said, confirming her notions on being given a stronger and stronger dose over time.

She nodded to say that she understood and that she wanted him to continue talking. But then the look of confusion crossed her face again.

"Wait, you say that Lucius Malfoy was making the potion, so then who was giving it to me?"

"I thought you had already figured that out" he said

"I thought I had, I thought Draco at first but I came to the conclusion that it was Adrian all along. So who was it?"

"They both did. Draco most of the time but when he could not get to you, Adrian was supposed to do it. I know full well that at times he would stop giving it to you, there were times where I could notice the difference in you, I knew you had not been given the potion."

She nodded, thinking back to when she had done the test on Draco to see if he was the one poisoning her. When she had sat away from him the poisonings had stopped. Adrian had wanted her to think that it was Draco all along and only Draco.

"I had never intended for things to become so…personal." He went on, "I had planned on keeping this professional and just becoming…" he paused trying to think of a suitable word, "Friendly with you" he avoided her gaze after that, he had to admit to her that he had done the wrong thing, that he had gone against Dumbledore's orders and acted selfishly.

"I lost control Theia, I…Wanted you. And I tried so very hard to keep you at a safe physical distance, but after I saw the dream I… I couldn't stop myself"

Theia blushed, remembering her dreams of him and how she had had to resort to casting silencing charms around her bed at night so she didn't wake the other girls with her moans.

"The truth is Theia that I grew to care for you over time. To begin with you were nothing to me but a student and someone I ought to be protecting. But I used you. And in that time I came to care about you. I cared what I was doing to you and I had dreaded the day the Dark Lord would ask me to bring you to him"

Fear sparked in Theia's eyes. So Voldemort would ask for her, in due time. This scared Theia to no end. And Severus could see the effect these words had had on her.

"He ordered me to end things with you and to do it in the cruelest way possible" he said looking down in shame, "But I had never intended for things to go the way they did" he added and she knew he referred to the slap across the face.

"So, you do care?" she asked, the fear leaving her eyes.

"Yes, Theia I care very much I…" He struggles with the words he wanted to say, "I have missed being with you" he finished.

She smiled lightly. She felt like a great weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She knew the entire truth now. And she knew that no matter how things may have started or finished for that matter that Severus did care for her. So maybe he could care about this baby too. Without realising it she was holding her baby bump and looking fondly down at it. For the first time since realising she was pregnant, she fully appreciated the little boy growing inside her. She did love this child, and she would do anything for it. Even tell his father that he was his.

She looked up to see Severus looking at her, his eyes flickering from her to her stomach. Quite suddenly, she felt movements.

"It's a boy" she said, closing the gap between them and grabbing his hand, placing it over her stomach.

This took him by surprise. He had not expected her to move so close to him so quickly. He did not even know how she felt about everything. But when he felt the child in her womb kicking he found himself ignoring all that and smiling. There was no way this was anyone else's baby. This child, this little boy, was his. He was going to have a son.

"I am sorry I have not told you sooner" she said looking up at him, the closeness of his body quiet suddenly taking its affect on her.

"That is quite alright, I… understand why you did not" he answered, unable to tear his gaze away from hers now that he had caught it.

For a moment she thought he might kiss her, but then she remembered the other woman he was supposed to be seeing. This other woman that he would have kissed and most likely slept with crept her way into Theia's mind. In her mind this other woman was tall and blonde with blue eyes and a body to die for. Without realising it she had pushed herself away from him and turned her head downwards.

"Theia what is wrong?" he asked, wondering what could possibly have ruined such a moment.

She didn't say anything. What was she to say? 'Oh sorry I forgot you have another woman to see that's all, she might be a bit upset if she knew you were spending time with the mother of your child. Perhaps you should go to her now' Even in her head the words sounded stupid. But before she could come up with someway to say what she was thinking, she felt Severus at the edge of her mind and knew that he wanted in. She let him, knowing it would be easier for her this way rather then having to tell him that she was jealous.

He pulled away from her mind and was shocked at what he had seen there. Theia had been thinking about the other woman; a woman that didn't even exist. But she didn't know that.

"Theia, there is no other woman I knew that it needed to get back to you that I was over you because it was part of my mission. You needed to hate me." He said

She took a deep breath, utter confusion racing through her brain. "I don't understand. If you are supposed to be making me hate you then why are you here explaining everything to me and telling me that you still care? You either play your part or you don't" she said standing up and walking away from him.

"Because Theia this is what you do to me!" he yelled back causing her to jump back in shock.

They were both breathing rather heavily. What did he mean? What did she do to him?

"I make stupid decisions around you Theia, decisions that jeopardise my role as a spy" he paused. How was it that a girl, that he had taken no previous interest in, could make him do things he didn't want to do, without even trying?

"When I was supposed to keep things professional with you, I lost control because, because when you walked into my office that night, you looked so… vulnerable and beautiful, and I knew then that I had to have you" he paused at the memory. He only regretted now that he had not waited longer to be with her in such a way. He had not made her first time special. He had not made love to her because that was not what he had felt.

"And now, when I am supposed to make you hate me, because that would be the easiest thing to do, I am confessing everything to you, because I want you to know how I really feel, because I …miss you" he was slightly flustered by the end of his speech and felt slightly uncomfortable at the confession he had just made.

It was not like him to throw his emotions out on the table for all to see. But he had not cared for anyone like this since he had fallen in love with Lily; a woman who still to this day haunted him, as the woman he had always loved but that would never love him in return. But would Theia be any different? Had he just confessed everything for nothing? Perhaps she would turn away from him as well, just like Lily had, after all he believed that what he had done to Theia was worse in some ways than what he had done to Lily. And Theia, well she was the mother of his child. She was different. She had to be different.

Without warning Theia had moved across the room and wrapped her arms around Severus, holding him as close as she possibly could. Tears fell from her bright green eyes and she pressed her swollen tummy against him and held onto him for dear life. She didn't know why but soon enough she was sobbing into his shoulder. She had truly missed him. And all those damn hormones were making her go crazy.

"I missed you too Severus, please, please just don't take me to him"

She looked up at him pleadingly. What was he to do? He knew that if he wanted to keep his cover he would have no choice but to one day bring her to the Dark Lord. But now there was something else or someone else more to the point, to think about; their son. He looked down on her tear stricken face she was pleading him, begging him not to take her there and he wanted so badly to fulfil her wishes.

"You wouldn't do this to our son Severus, please tell me you wouldn't do this"

It killed him to see that look on her face, to hear those words come from her mouth. He wanted to ease her pain, he wanted to be able to say that he would protect her and the child from the Dark Lord, but that was not something that he knew he could promise.

"Theia, I don't know when the Dark Lord is going to ask me to get you, and I only hope that it is not until after our son is born, but I don't know how we are going to be able to work around this" he paused, feeling waves of shame wash over him, "I don't know if I can save you…"

Theia felt all the air leave her lungs for the second time that night. In a matter of time, Voldemort would call for her. And the man she loved, the man she wanted to protect her, would be the one to take her there; to that monster. Theia all of a sudden couldn't breath, she began to hyperventilate.

"Theia, can you hear me? You need to calm down" she heard Severus say as he sat her back down on the couch.

"Calm down!" she screeched, pushing him away from her, her breathing elevating even more. "How could I possibly calm down!" Her hectic breathing gave way to sobs, great wracking sobs that she had no control over.

Before she could push him away again, he was by her side, pulling her to him and apologising over and over again for his words and promising to try and find another way around.

"I won't let them get you" he muttered, closing his eyes and rocking her gently back and forth as her sobs slowly subsided.

Once she felt in control again, she pulled back a little and then leant her forehead against his. His hands came up to cup her face and they stayed like that, staring at each other, listening to the other breath.

"I trust you Severus Snape, I know you won't let me down" she said before his lips came crashing down on her own.

He kissed her hungrily, like he had never kissed her before. Oh God how he had missed the taste of her, how he had missed the feel of her against him. It did no matter that her belly was swollen she looked as beautiful as ever to him and swollen belly or not she still had to the power to excite him to no end.

She tangled her fingers through his mess of black hair as she pressed her lips back eagerly against his. He gratefully slid his tongue into her waiting mouth bringing a moan to her lips that she could not suppress. Gently he broke the kiss and made his way along her jaw and down her neck, leaving a trail of opened mouthed kisses along the way.

"Oh, Severus I wish you could stay with me tonight" she said as he made his way to the other side of her neck.

Once he had reached her lips again, he looked deeply into her eyes, loving the look of pure lust she was giving him. "Unfortunately, that would not be a good idea. And I daresay your father would not like the idea at all. I would be kicked out of the house for even thinking it" he said smirking at her. She had always liked that smirk on him, it was an endearing trademark.

"I know, but that doesn't stop me from wishing it" she replied with a smirk of her own.

"I must go now, but I promise that I will see you again" he said leaning in to kiss her one more time.

She did not want to let him go but she knew that she had to. "Severus, where do we stand?" she asked.

"I am yours and you are mine. As for telling people, I think we keep it between a select few people, people you trust" he said leaning down to kiss her forehead before turning towards the door.

As he walked out the door and shut it behind him, Theia whispered, "I love you Severus Snape" not knowing whether there was any chance he could have heard her.

-CoaLA-

Constance, who was staying in her room that night, bombarded her with questions the moment they had gotten to her room and were alone.

"So 'e 'as finally come to 'is senses?" she asked eagerly

"It appears so, but things are still going to be rough I think" She stopped to think about everything they had talked about that night, "I know it was hard for him to say the things he did. He's a very proud man but also very private, he doesn't like to share his feelings with the world"

Constance smiled at her, happy that at last the man Theia loved was finally coming around to her and not acting like a fool.

"Well, doesn't zat say something? 'e clearly cares for you Theia, or 'e wouldn't 'ave bothered telling you 'ow 'e feels"

"Oh yes I know" Theia smiled, Constance was right; there was no way he could be lying about anything that he had told her tonight. It would not have been worth the embarrassment to lie about it, "There will still be rough times ahead though, with him being a spy and all" … 'And Voldemort wanting him to take me too him and jeopardising the life of their son' Theia added in her mind.

"Well in any case, at least 'e 'as been 'onest wiz you"

Theia nodded, she did believe Severus, but she was not the young girl that had fallen prey to one of the Dark Lords schemes anymore. She had grown in the time away from Severus and she knew that she could not always trust so willingly. Severus had seemed real and honest in his words and actions that night but Theia knew how good an actor he really was. Could she trust him? And what would he, or Voldemort, have to gain from all this if he was lying to her? She sighed inwardly. She would just have to wait and see.

-CoaLA-

For what felt like the millionth time in the last few months, Severus knelt before the Dark Lord. He had done his mission. Everything that the Dark Lord had told him to do was done; and then some. And Severus sat there thinking how happy he was that he did not have to hide too much from him this time. Nothing more than the usual. But at the same time, he felt an unbearable weight settle in on his chest. Something that had settled there shortly after he had left Grimmauld Place earlier that night.

"Stand Severus, I know you have completed you job for me this night. Your efficiency has always done you well" came an icy voice from above his head.

Slowly Severus stood to face the Dark Lord. Oh how he loathed that man. But he could not think that right now. It would definitely get him killed.

"I have done what you asked of me My Lord, she believes once more that we are… together" he stated. He had pondered on whether or not he should mention the child. He would be risking his life if Voldemort found out about the child and Severus had not told him, then again he might not ask for Theia until after their son was born.

"And she believed you Severus? After you hit her across the face? After you lied and cheated and slept with other women?" Voldemort asked in a mock concerned voice. This did not make Severus feel any more comfortable.

"All I had to do my Lord was tell her that I cared for her and that I did not mean anything I had said that day. She was not hard to sway My Lord" Severus answered in a monotonous voice.

"Very well, Severus, you have done well. I expect you to keep things going with her, Severus. Never let her think that you are lying" he said in a tone that said all too clearly the meeting was over.

Severus knelt down to kiss the hem of the Dark Lord's robe and then bowed himself out of the dimly lit room.

Once he had left the room and the Manor he returned to Hogwarts and to his dungeons where he drank himself into a stupor. He had never much liked drinking, given that his father was an alcoholic. Alcohol made you do things to hurt the people you love, like beat them into a bloody pulp for no good reason.

But after the night he had had, he felt like he needed to drown out everything he had done. Everything that he had said that night had been carefully crafted before hand because he knew the things that she wanted to hear. He knew what he had to say to make her believe him and although he did care for Theia, he had still lied to her.

It disgusted him how easy lying came to him, how easy it was to keep a straight face when you knew you were lying to someone you cared about, someone that loved you. Yes, he had heard her whispered words as he had left the room and although he had heard those words before from her before, it still shocked him that she would feel that way after everything that he had done to her.

He could not wait for the day when, he no longer had to hide behind his mask. He would never be an openly emotional man, but he longed for the day when he knew he needn't lie to anyone for the sake of his role as a spy. He just wanted this war to be over and his debt to the Potters to be paid. He still loved Lily and he knew he always would, but this life had taken its toll on him and he was eager for it to be over with. Assuming that is that he thought he could make out the other end still alive.

Severus sighed as leaned back in his chair. Would he ever have a chance at happiness? Or was he just destined to be alone, a liar and a cheat and servant of the Dark Lord? That was something he would not know now, until this war ended, until Voldemort was dead and gone, and if somehow Severus lived through it, he would know then whether a happy life was within his grasp.

_Thanks for reading guys I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Constructive criticism and reviews are always welcome and always taken into consideration. :D_


	30. Drawing out the Moments

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Thankyous go to, Wendy Waddles, Taralqua, Jamberine, and errorofways7. **

**errorofways7: First of all thankyou for letting me know how you feel about the story and so sorry that I confused you. I'll try and respond to your review as best I can. Really Severus is not the one screwing with her, its Voldemort screwing with both of them. Severus meant everything that he said to her that night; it just came out at the same time he was ordered to get back with her. Voldemort wants to mess with the heads and their hearts, the reason for that comes out later. So really Severus' role as a spy is interfering but he does care for her more than even he knows at the moment. I always thought it would take a while for him to use the 'L' word, but I did not plan on an unrequited love. I'm really sorry if it's been really confusing but hopefully that clears it up a bit. Obviously some things I can't say because that would ruin the story but I hope this helps. Anymore questions, feel free to ask! Honestly that has to be one of the longest review I've gotten and I loved reading it. Thanks for not giving up on the story; I swear everything sorts itself out in the end.**

**Ok now on to the chapter. **

_As Severus walked down the stairs of the quaint little cottage he owned, he yawned and stretched his hands in the air. The sun streamed in from one of the many windows and he smiled, for once more than happy to be in a place so full of light. Once he had reached the bottom of the stairs, he could hear the faint noises of someone bustling around in the kitchen making breakfast. _

_There, standing at the stove, a flowery apron on, was his wife. He smiled, walking over to her and hugging her from behind. He breathed in her sweet scent of vanilla and leaned down to kiss the soft skin of her neck. A visible shiver ran down her spine. She turned to face him, a glowing smile gracing her features. Her bright green eyes sparkled at him as she greeted him with the loveliest of kisses._

_The moment however was interrupted by the sounds of a tiny voice at Severus' knees. _

_A little boy was tugging at his pants and lifting his hands up to say he wanted to be picked up, making small whiny noises. Severus smiled and knelt down to pick up the young boy of roughly two years old. _

_"Da, da" he said smiling and lifting his tiny hands to Severus' cheeks. His wife looked at them both and smiled. The dark haired boy had the same eyes and curly dark hair as his mother and thankfully the same nose. But he had Severus' lips and overall facial structure. _

_"Now, now, my little man, be careful, he's just woken up" She laughed, talking about Severus as though he were a waking Dragon. _

_The boy giggled but didn't move to get down, merely settled him self on his fathers chest his tiny arms reaching up around Severus' neck. And Severus, although he found this an extremely odd situation, found himself smiling and putting one arm around his wife, thrilled that he finally had a loving family. _

Severus sat bolt upright in his bed, breathing heavily. He did not wake content and happy like one normally would after having such a dream. No, he knew what the dream meant. He knew that things were getting progressively out of his control more and more each day. He could not allow himself to dream, or even wonder, what it would be like to one day be in the loving arms of a woman who adored him and a son who admired and loved him.

No, such things did not happen to Severus Tobias Snape. He shook himself, forcing his breathing to lighten and wiping the sweat from him forehead. No, such things just did not happen and he would be foolish to let those dreams and hopes settle in his brain or in his heart. Breathing deeply he pulled back the covers of his bed and got out. There was no way he could sleep anymore that night.

Thousands of kilometres away Theia sat bolt upright in her bed, willing her heart to slow down to a steady pace. Her mind was racing and all she could think about was the dream she had just had. Was it even possible? Could she have that life with Severus and their son? She absentmindedly wiped the tears away from her eyes as she thought about how beautiful the image of their family together had been.

Finally her heart slowed down and her breathing returned to normal. It was not so odd to wish for something like that. She loved him and she knew that and had admitted it long ago. Now that she had come to terms with everything and now that she accepted her child she was bound to hope and dream for things like this. Whether or not they were even possibly, she was not sure.

Constance sat up groggily in the bed next to her, and Theia smiled over at her. Constance really had been such a good friend to her over the past few months. Theia thanked whatever Gods had sent Constance to her in such a time of need.

"Theia, are you ok?" she asked looking over to her with a frown upon her features.

"Oui, Connie. I am just fine" she replied, "Go back to sleep, we don't have to be up for a few hours yet" she added, laying back down, hoping once more that she could fall into that beautiful dream.

-CoaLA-

Theia was not sure how often she was going to see Severus, considering his having to be at Hogwarts and work for Voldemort. But she thought that he would at least make an effort to drop by occasionally. So far she had not seen him for a month since sorting things out with him that night after the order meeting. He had not written to her or contacted her in anyway. And he had not been to the last two order meetings.

She was not so naïve as to think that he would owl her considering how dangerous that could be, but she would have thought he might try and send her a message some other way, perhaps through another order member. Maybe he just had other things on his mind. Other things he had to do before he could try and spend time with her. Or maybe he didn't think it was a good idea to just rock up at the house because her father absolutely despised him no matter what Theia said.

She thought back to the night Severus had taken her into the drawing room and explained everything to her. It had been all well and good except that her father had been waiting outside the whole time, just ready to pounce should Severus walk out of the room. As it was Severus left the house in one piece and Theia got the biggest lecture she had ever had in her life.

"_Theia, what happened? Is everything ok?" her mother had asked as she stepped into the drawing room once Severus had left._

"_Yes mum, everything is fine. We sorted everything out and he did a lot of explaining. I understand now" she replied as her mother joined her on the small couch and hugged her. _

"_And he knows about the baby? I mean to say he knows it's his?" she asked. _

_Theia looked at her mother slightly insulted. "Of course he knows it's his, who else's would it be?" _

_Penny smiled at her daughter knowingly, "You know I did not mean it like that. I thought Severus might have thought it was someone else's" she replied. _

"_Oh" Theia replied looking down and feeling rather stupid. Of course her mother would never think that. "Well, if he thought it was someone else's he didn't let on" she said looking back up at her mother. Her eyes then flickered to the doorway where her father now stood a weary expression on his face. _

_He walked over to his two girls and knelt down in front of them. _

"_Theia, did he hurt you at all?" _

"_No, dad it was nothing like that" she paused looking at the almost disbelieving look on her fathers face. "We sorted things out, we're… We're back together" she said quietly hoping her father wouldn't explode. _

_Penny merely rubber her daughters shoulder while Sirius looked up at her, with a small frown on his face. _

"_Theia, I'm not going to stop you from being with him this time. Even though I have every reason to forbid this" he paused, presumably thinking about where this had gotten them all last time. "However this time I want you to be extremely weary, do you hear me Theia?"_

"_Dad, I…" but she was cut off with a wave of Sirius' hand. _

"_Let me finish," he said staring into her green eyes, "I don't trust him one little bit, and you shouldn't either. He's a spy, and therefore an actor. If he hurts you ever again, he will have me to deal with. I won't let him do anything to you ever again Theia, ever again. I will not fail you this time"_

_Theia looked down at her father, sorrow settling in on her chest. He felt like he had failed her last time. He blamed himself for what Severus had done to her, or rather what Voldemort had done to her. She could not let him think like that. She had made her own decisions and she would take the blame for them. She raised her hands to hold her fathers face, and stared into his grey eyes, so filled with determination and sadness. _

"_Dad, this wasn't your fault. None of it was. You tried to warn me last time and I didn't listen. This is my problem and I know now that I have to be careful. Trust me dad, I'm watching him" she said, leaning down and pulling her father in a hug. _

_She hoped the hug said everything that she could not say. How grateful she was to have such loving and caring parents, and just how much she loved them back. What on Earth would she do without them? _

"_I know you have grown up a lot in the last few months Theia, but love can be extremely blind. If you notice anything out of the ordinary you tell me or your mother right away, ok?"_

_Theia nodded, understanding completely that her father was just scared for her. He didn't want to make her decisions for her anymore but he wanted her to be alert at all times. He needed to make sure that she understood how dangerous a relationship with a spy could be. _

"_What does he think about the pregnancy?" He asked suddenly. _

_Theia frowned; he had not really said anything. "I don't know really, he understood why I had not told him earlier, Oh!" Theia added as she felt her baby move again. _

_She grabbed her fathers and her mother's hands and brought them to her belly. They both smiled as they felt their grandson kicking. _

"_He kicked for the first time when Severus was in the room" she said quietly, smiling to herself. She missed the look of understanding that crossed between her mother and father. _

-CoaLA-

Severus arrived at Grimmauld Place shortly before the meeting was due to start. He took in a deep breath, knowing very well that he would be seeing Theia again and this time he would be able to hold her and kiss her like he had not be able to in quite a while. After the meeting of course.

He entered the small kitchen with Dumbledore and took up his usual seat. Not far up the table sat Theia with her parents and her friend Constance. He gave her a small nod before standing up and giving his information, to which she responded with an absolutely glowing smile that nearly stopped his heart.

The order meeting could not have gone quick enough even if Theia had willed it to. There were so many things that needed to be discussed about the information that Severus gave amongst other things that the meeting seemed to go on for hours. Finally Dumbledore called an end to the meeting and agreed upon a time for the next one.

While everyone stood up and mingled with one another, Theia left the room, hoping that he would follow her. He of course saw her leave and did exactly what she wanted him to. They met once more in the drawing room and prayed that no one follow them in.

"Severus I have missed you" she said pulling him to her.

He wrapped his strong arms around her and inhaled her sweet scent. Vanilla, just like it always had been and just like it had been in his dream.

"I have missed you too" he replied, kissing the top of her head and dragging her over to the small couch. "Have you been well?" he asked his hands resting on her shoulders, his obsidian eyes resting on her bright green ones.

"Yes I have been fine, just worried for you, I had no idea where you were, or how you were" she replied staring right back at him.

"I apologise but I did not think it a good idea to send you an owl, it could very well have been intercepted" he replied pulling her closer.

He raised his hands to cup her face gently and soon became lost in her gaze. For some reason, it hit him harder then ever before that the woman in front of him loved him and carried his child. A strong surge of … something found its way through his body. What would he call it? It was the strongest feeling he had ever felt, and he felt lighter and warmer because of it. But what would he call it? What was it that made him feel so happy and content at that very moment? What was it that made him realise just how very much he had missed her company in the last month? She looked up at him with such adoration and love it was almost painful to look at… Love. Was that what he was feeling? No it couldn't be. There was only one woman in the world that he had ever loved and she was dead.

'Yeah and she never loved you back' said a small voice in the back of his head.

Severus was frowning all of a sudden. Love was such a strong feeling but also something he did not believe existed within himself anymore. Is it possible that finally someone had broken through his stone cold and hardened exterior and had brought love and warmth back into his life? Severus' frown melted away into a small smile.

"What is it?" she asked having watched the facial expressions and the clear battle he was raging inside his head.

He replied by pushing his lips to hers and kissing her deeply and passionately. He never wanted to let her go, he wanted to keep her held against his body for all eternity and feel the warmth of her mouth against his and the feeling of her body for all time.

When he finally let her go, quite needing to breath, he brought his forehead to rest against hers.

"You are acting most odd tonight, Severus Tobias Snape, and you better tell me what's going on" she said in a mock bossy voice.

He merely smiled at her, wanting nothing more than to kiss her once more. Instead he stared at her, his fingers tracing light patterns on her cheeks. She smiled back at him, loving the attention she was getting.

He loved her. There was nothing else in the world that could have made him feel the way he was feeling. No other word to describe it. It was love and he could fight it no longer. But could he tell her this? It was all well and good admitting it to himself, but admitting it to her would be something else. And although he would admit it to no one, he was scared of her reaction. Although he knew she loved him, he did not know what she would do or say if he admitted to feeling the same way.

"I have missed you dearly, that is all" he said bringing his lips down on hers once more.

She seemed content with this answer and responded eagerly to his kiss, wishing they could do more. She brought her hands up and tangled her fingers through his hair and she tried to pull him closer to her. He loved her reaction and nearly pulled her on top of him in his excitement. Finally they pulled away from each other, both of them looking longingly at the other, wishing they could do more.

"Has the baby moved anymore?" he asked reaching his hand down to rest on her swollen belly.

"Yes, a few times since" she replied smiling, looking at him, her eyes full of love. He was looking down at her belly, a faint smile on his face he looked content and for once, not on edge.

He looked up at her and saw the look on her face and smiled once more, unable to stop himself from gently pressing his lips to hers.

-CoaLA-

She saw more of Severus after that. He didn't miss order meetings and had braved the house more than once by himself, under the mutinous look of her father.

Theia however lived for these moments when she could see him, most of them spent in the drawing room talking of everything and nothing; her father would not allow him in her room.

Both of them seemed content with this and it was on one such occasion that Theia asked him to accompany her to St Mungos for one of her regular check ups.

"Theia, as much as I would like that, you know it's too dangerous. I cannot profess to know of your pregnancy" he replied, seeing the disappointment in her eyes.

"I know. I just…" she stopped not knowing how to explain to him how important it was to her that he be part of this pregnancy.

"What is it?" he asked gently cupping her face in his hand.

She looked up at him, feeling more then a little embarrassed for being so silly. She knew it was foolish to have asked him and she knew that he would have to say no but she had still gotten her hopes up.

"It's just I wish you could be here more; to be part of the pregnancy more." She waved it aside and shook her head, "I know it's silly, and I know you're doing everything you can, I'm sorry" she finished looking down at her hands.

Severus smiled at her, not sure why he was so happy when his love was so sad at that moment, "Theia, I know you understand my position, but I am truly sorry I can not be here more" he replied forcing her to look up at him.

She merely nodded, still clearly upset. There was something else there as well; some other emotion in her that he knew all too well. And he did not like seeing it in her. She was scared; terrified actually.

"Theia, what's wrong?" he asked.

She shook her head she had already voiced her opinion on the matter when they had gotten back together. She did not want to look like a silly little girl anymore, she was a woman and she was brave like her parents and she could handle whatever this war threw at her.

"Theia?" he repeated trying to grab her attention again. "What are you afraid of?" he asked.

She frowned up at him, hating that she was an open book. She wrung her hands together before answering him, "I'm scared for our son" she said looking positively terrified.

It tore Severus up, seeing the fear spilling from her. He wished that he had never spoken of the Dark Lord wanting him to bring Theia to him. He wished that he had not induced all this fear he saw in her right now.

"I told you I would try and find a way around this" he said pulling her closer to him and wrapping his arm around her.

Silent tears made there way from Theia's eyes and made their way down her cheeks.

"I know what you said Severus. But I know you won't be able to. Maybe our son will be born before he calls for me. But we have no way of knowing. And you can't risk your position" she paused letting the tears flow freely, "I'm just scared"

Theia slept badly that night, despite having spent time with Severus. Her dreams were back again but this time they featured a new face.

_They glowed eerily in the darkness of the Entrance Hall and Theia felt weary of their presence. These were all people she loved and cared for but at that moment they made her uneasy. Her mother and father were there together, holding hands and smiling wistfully at her, before they disappeared leaving behind them black marks on the floor. _

_Theia felt tears fall down her cheeks and did nothing to stop them. She knew that they would disappear but it still made her sad. But then before she could make another move the crowd seemed to part or was rather pushed aside to reveal a tall man with dark hair and black cloths. His obsidian eyes bore into hers as he stepped closer to her pulled her close to him. _

_She closed her eyes contentedly as she let him wrap his strong arms around her. Her tears still fell but she felt safer now. She pulled back to look at the man she loved. He too looked at her wistfully and cupped her face with his calloused hands and brought his lips down on hers. _

_The room began to dim around them as they finally parted she saw the love in his eyes and let tears of happiness fall from her bright green orbs. The room continued to darken and as Severus looked down at her adoringly she saw behind him a dark figure, teeth bared, wand raised, rising from the crowd, a menacing expression upon his flattened features. _

_Severus turned just in time to see the dark figure descend on him and strike him down. _

A blood curdling scream tore itself from her throat as she woke up. The screaming seemed to last forever and Constance had to come over and try and calm her down.

As Constance pulled her into a hug and rocked her back and forth, Theia let go of her heart wrenching sobs and cried into Constance's shoulder. She had never been more terrified in her life.

The door to their room burst open and Theia's parents came rushing in. Upon seeing Theia crying in Constance's shoulder both parents concluded that Theia had once again had a bad dream. This worried them not only because they knew what her dreams were about, but because they had not seen her react to a dream in such away. They could only imagine what the dream was about for her to be that upset.

They came up to her bed and sat down, her mother stroking her hair, while letting Constance continue her rocking back and forth. After a few minutes, in which Theia seemed not to have calmed down at all, her mother tried to talk to her.

"Theia, baby, what's happened?" She asked tentatively bringing her hand down to rest on Theia's shoulder.

It took a while but finally Theia calmed down enough to turn her head in Constance's arms and looked at her parents.

"I... I just had a...another b…b…bad dream" she replied hiccoughing and letting her tears fall silently now.

" 'oo was it zis time?" Constance asked gently, running her hand through Theia's messy hair.

She remained quiet for some time before she spoke. The dream whirled about in her head over and over again and it took all her strength not to break down and cry once more.

"Well, at first mum and dad were gone, b…but it was l…like I knew they were going to go, it seemed like it was meant to h…happen"

Penny and Sirius exchanged looks of concern but said nothing, just looked back to Theia and waited for her to keep talking.

Tear welled in her eyes as she tried to relay the next part of the dream. It was that much harder to talk about as she had not expected it, unlike when her parents had disappeared.

"Then, after youse had gone, everyone kind of moved apart and Severus walked over to me a…. And" her voice constricted and she felt her throat burning with a new wave of sobs.

Constance gently rocked her again and muttered quiet 'shhs'. No doubt all the hormones from her pregnancy were affecting her at that very moment and her reaction to the dream was enforced by them.

"And… Voldemort came out of nowhere, h…he l…looked… he didn't l…look human and…." Theia paused trying so very hard not sob uncontrollably again but failing. Her voice had become harsher and louder the more she spoke as she willed back the tears and tried to ignore the burning in her throat.

The dream still seemed so real in her mind and she was having a hard time separating the dream from reality. The horrifying image of Voldemort, bearing his teeth and descending on Severus, refused to leave her and her tears came in hope of expelling the massive amount of fear that had gathered in her chest from seeing such a heinous creature.

"And…. He killed him… He's dead!" she wailed burying her face in Constance's arms once more and continuing her crying.

Constance looked over to Sirius and Penny a worried expression on her face as she went back to rocking back and forth.

Some hour or so later when they had finally managed to calm Theia down and gotten her to fall back to sleep, Sirius and Penny walked back to their room, neither of them feeling much like sleeping again.

"I never realised how much he meant to her" Sirius said after a little while, seeming not to understand how someone as beautiful and caring as his daughter could fall in love with someone like Snape. True she had been tricked into it, but it was not a love potion that she had been given, merely a lust potion, in part she had fallen in love of her own accord.

"I knew she loved him very much, it is hard not to love the father of your child" she replied turning to him and giving him a loving smile.

He smiled back at her aware of what she was saying and understanding a little more about why his daughter seemed so in love with a man that seemed not to love her back.

-CoaLA-

The next time that she saw Severus she practically leaped into his arms not caring who saw or what they thought. She promptly burst into tears and gripped his black coat, clinging to him and telling him that she was not going to let him leave her again.

Severus, although happy to have her in his arms once more, was slightly shocked at her reaction to seeing him. He looked up at Penelope with a questioning look on his face. She merely smiled sadly at her daughter and let Severus take her into the drawing room and try and calm her down.

"Theia, what's wrong?" he asked, having sat her down on the couch and got her to stop crying.

In so many words she relayed the dream to him and how terrifyingly real it had seemed to her, even days after she had had it. He said nothing merely pulled her into a hug and held her, absentmindedly stroking her hair as he did.

He smiled down at her, his love. It saddened him that she should be so upset and so afraid but at the same time he could not help but marvel at the fact that someone, let alone a beautiful woman like Theia, could care about him and love him so much that she was so distraught at the mere idea of him dying. This humbled in a way he could not even describe.

Theia on the other hand was more then merely distraught. She was beyond fear it had heightened to levels that made it difficult for her not to be in hysterics twenty four/seven. Her dreams so far, which had predicted the death of her mother and father, had thus far only come close to the truth. Her mother had disappeared and been believed dead for two years and her father had come close to dying after the dual with Bellatrix. Theia had a feeling that at some point someone that died in her dream was not going to be so lucky and she was terrified that it would be Severus.

She just wanted him to stay with her and not go back out to fight in the war. She knew it could not be like that, she knew Severus played a crucial part in bringing down Voldemort but that didn't stop her from wanting, more than anything else in the world, for Severus to not be part of the war. She wanted him to stay with her and help her look after their son. To live like a family, like what she had seen in her dream.

Each time he visited she would draw out the moments for as long as she could, willing the time to move slower so that she could have Severus all to herself and not share him with the world.

_Thanks for reading guys, reviews and constructive criticism are always welcome :D_


	31. A Little Two Sided

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

**Thankyou to Wendy Waddles, errorofways7 and Taralqua for the reviews! **

Time seemed to be moving so fast for Theia. Before she knew it she was eight months pregnant and Christmas was upon them. She supposed that being holed up in the house for months on end, with the exception of her St Mungos visits, had made her lose track of the time and everything that was going on outside.

Severus was around as often as he could be which turned out to be quite often, much to the dismay of Sirius. A few times, they had managed to sneak up to Theia's room when Sirius was at work, to enjoy a few moments to themselves, however they were always careful never to get caught by Sirius.

These moments were treasured by Theia, and although she didn't know it, by Severus as well. He still had not worked up the courage to tell Theia how he really felt, but he felt it more each and every day that he spent with her. He payed more attention to the little things about her. The way she walked, the way she talked about people, her facial expressions, everything just seemed so much more important. He was madly in love with her by now but still did not know how to express this to her. He had no idea how one went about telling someone they loved them. It would never be as easy for him as it was for her. But he knew one day, before it was too late, he would have to tell her.

Christmas day turned out to be quite the affair. While most were supposed to be going to the burrow that day, everyone at some point turned up at Grimmauld Place to wish them a merry Christmas and to bring presents around.

Theia found herself bombarded with gifts for the baby from Mrs Weasley, all of which included baby cloths from when Ron was born… almost seventeen years ago.

Theia thanked her and avoided looking at a rather embarrassed Ron, who had turned a bright red colour.

The Weasley's, Harry and Hermione had decided to stay at Grimmauld place that night, of which Sirius and Penny were only too happy. Somehow they had managed to squeeze in and extra bed into Theia's room for Hermione and Ginny would be staying in her room. Constance on the other hand had gone back to France to spend Christmas with her family.

It was getting on towards the end of the night when Theia suddenly bent over having felt slight discomfort in her abdomen. 'Oh no' she thought 'He's not ready yet'. She happened to be standing next to her father at this point in time, who immediately called for Penny and sat Theia down in the nearest chair.

"Honey, are you having contractions?" her mother asked gently placing a calming hand on her shoulder.

"I, think so yes" she replied, not knowing if it was or wasn't.

"Ok baby, we need to count the minutes between each contraction" her mother replied, really wishing that Constance was with them.

Theia was thinking the same thing, hoping that this was a false alarm as she really wanted Constance to be the one to deliver her baby. She also wanted Severus to be there when his son was born. He had already missed out on so many important milestones in her pregnancy she was determined that he was not going to miss the actual birth.

Theia felt another twinge in her abdomen and hoped to Merlin that this really wasn't happening now. Her mother noticed and started counting. It was thirty seconds before the next one came along and another two minutes after that. They were completely irregular and Penny felt confident in announcing that it was a false labour.

Theia breathed a sigh of a relief. It was at that moment that there was a knock at the door. Sirius went to answer it. Just as he walked back accompanied by Severus Theia felt another twinge but it seemed to have lessened. By then she felt ready to stand and she walked out of the room and into the drawing room where Severus followed her.

The minute they had closed the door behind them Severus pulled her into a hug and refused to let her go. At first Theia was quiet content to just stand there in his arms, just happy to see him alive and well, but when he would not let go of her she knew something was wrong. She tried pulling away from him several times to look into his face but he kept his arms wrapped tightly around her as though he were afraid if he let her go she might disappear.

"Severus, what's wrong?" she asked, her voice muffled slightly by his coat.

He did not reply straight away, just held onto her, inhaling her sweet scent of vanilla and listening to her breath. She was the best thing that had ever happened to him. She loved him despite everything that he had done to her and despite how their relationship had started. And now she was blessing him with a child and the possible chance at a family. What ever had he done to deserve such an angel in his life? Surely nothing he had done in his life had merited such rewards. He thought a little longer on his luck before he thought to answer her.

He pulled her over to the couch and sat her down unsure of how to tell her what he had to. He knew he could not keep this from her. He was done keeping things from her if he could help it. He knew there were some things, like his recent mission from Dumbledore, that he could not explain to her, but as far this was concerned she had to know, it had everything to do with her and their unborn son.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong love, or am I going to have to guess?" she asked a slight smile on her face.

Being called love was the last straw for him and he pulled her into a deep and passionate kiss that he never wanted to end. She was taken by surprise but responded eagerly just the same. She raised her hand to run through his hair and quiet suddenly found that she was on her back with Severus leaning over top of her as well as he could without lying on her stomach. She hadn't seen him like this in a long time, he was going crazy and if she wasn't pregnant she got the feeling her clothing would have been removed a long time ago.

As soon as she had run her fingers through his hair, he had lost control of himself and needed to feel her closer to him. Oh how he wished he could make love to her right now, but no, he did not think it was a good idea. For one she was nearly due to have their baby and for two, her parents and the Weasley clan were in the next room. It could be awkward.

Finally she managed to pull his head back and look into his eyes. What she saw there nearly made her burst into tears. Oh he had to love her. She knew it in her heart that he did, he was just too scared to tell her. She cupped his face in her small and soft hands loving the slight stubble that had grown across his cheeks and chin.

"Please tell me what's happening Severus, you're worrying me" she said, concern filling her eyes.

He looked intensely back at her before pulling her back up into a sitting position. He looked almost scared to tell her. Like it was something he knew she would get upset about. She placed her hands in his and moved as close to him as she possibly could, letting him know that no matter what it was she would be there for him.

He smiled lightly but it faded quickly as he took in a deep breath, briefly closed his eyes and began to talk.

"Theia, I was hoping I would have longer than this. But…" he began, squeezing her hand. He looked over to see that she was terrified. She had covered her mouth with her hand and looked to be on the verge of tears. She already knew what he wanted to tell her.

"Oh, Theia, I am so sorry" he said pulling her to him and gently rocking her back and forth as her tears spilled forth and down her cheeks.

"Please, Severus not now, not now" she muttered through her sobs.

She wasn't ready for this. She was so close to having their baby, so close to saving their son from ever having anything to do with the Dark Lord. Now Severus would have to take her there while she was still pregnant and he would take her son off her surely.

Her sobbing became more intense as she thought about what he would do to their son once he found out about him and once he was born. Would he kill him? She clung to Severus, crying harder at this terrifying new possibility.

"No, Severus, please he can't have our son, ple…pl…please" she said looking up at him, her tear stricken face torn up in anguish.

Severus had no idea what to do. For once in his life he felt he had no control over the situation, no matter how little that control might be. He felt powerless to help his love and their child. He hated the feeling and he loathed himself for not being able to save them. He should be able to keep them safe but if he was to keep his position as a spy he would have to hand her over. He had known this day was coming. Had known it for months, more than a year and still he had not been able to find away to save them. He felt shame well up in him as he looked down into her pleading eyes.

"Theia, there is nothing I can do, I am so sorry. I never wanted this. I…" he didn't know what else he could say at that point. There was no point saying that he was sorry over and over again. She would only get frustrated with him.

Quiet suddenly they were interrupted by a knock at the door which turned out to be Penny followed by Sirius telling them that dessert had been served. Apparently that took two people.

"Theia baby, what's wrong?" her mother asked, spotting her daughters tears stricken cheeks, and walking over to her, followed by an already fuming Sirius who was ready to tear Severus' head off in an instance.

"Oh mum, it's nothing it's just…. Just that Severus and I we… we were talking about how things are and ….and how hard they're going to be and … and it… it just all go… got to me…. That's all' Theia said hiccoughing a lot. She thought that for once she had given a convincing argument but she could tell by the looks on everybody's faces that she was still just as terrible at lying as she always had been.

This for some reason made Severus smile down at her. She knew how bad she was at lying and still she would try and cover for him. It was simply adorable to him. Without his knowing, Penny and Sirius were looking at them together and realising for the first time that Severus actually felt something for her.

The look on his face at that moment as he looked down at the woman carrying his child was one of pure love and no one could mistake it. Sirius especially found himself staring at his childhood nemesis, as he looked down at his daughter. He didn't think that _Snivelly_ had it in him to be loving and caring, and had it been with any other woman, he would have found it nauseating. But no, for once he could see why his daughter loved Severus Snape. He did love her back. He did care for her. And for once, Sirius did not feel the maddened urge to kill him, which he supposed was a positive thing.

"Well if that's all. I guess we'll leave you two to it" Penny said pointedly, interrupting everyone's train of thought and standing indicating for Sirius to do the same thing. As they left the room it felt as thought they took every hope of happiness out with them.

This somehow had the effect of sobering Theia up. She was ready for whatever this war was going to throw at her.

She looked up at Severus and he knew that she was ready to hear it all now. She had a sudden determination about her that was not there only moments before.

"How much longer have we got?" she asked, her determination showing through her voice.

"I have until New Years Eve to bring you to him" he replied.

She merely nodded solemnly and moved closer to him. He moved her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her.

"I want you to know that whatever happens, nothing between us has changed" Severus said gently grabbing her chin and turning her face to his.

"Severus, I have wanted to trust you this whole time, and I think I do…" she paused not knowing if she should really be saying this. "But, things are going to change. Things will be hard, if you have to pretend not to care about me when you say that you do"

Severus literally felt his heart snapping in two at hearing her words. She still was having trouble trusting him and she didn't think that he loved her enough to try and keep things going even through everything the war about to do to them. At that moment he was glad that he had shielded his heart and not told her how he really felt.

She moved herself off his lap sensing that he was upset with her. Or just upset in general. He had to understand why she was not as readily trusting as she used to be. She could not afford to be when she had her son to think about. Their son to think about. He had to understand all this.

"Severus, please. I know it sounds harsh but I'm not the same girl I was in Hogwarts, I can't trust so willingly anymore" She paused, tears welling in her eyes once more as she looked at how broken up he was at hearing her words, "I'm sorry Severus" she moved her hand to cup his face but he pulled away from her and stood up looking lost and confused.

"Please don't go" she pleaded standing.

"You have lied to me" was all he said before storming out of the room.

"Severus!" she called out after him rushing to the door but knowing it was no good.

He had not known how he was supposed to react to such an accusation and anger built up inside him as he stormed out of the room, ignoring her pleading calls. He was so concentrated on his own thoughts that he had not seen Penny standing in front of him as he walked past the stairs and headed for the door.

"Severus where are you going?" she asked a somewhat accusatory tone in her voice.

He stopped just in time to pull a small package out of his inside pocket and hand to it to her telling her to give it to Theia. Penny had not enough time to ask him what was going on before he had reached the door and walked outside.

She stood there for only a moment longer before walking into the drawing room to check that Theia was ok. She found Theia lying on the small couch, her head buried in one of the pillows undoubtable crying.

She slowly walked over to her and sat down, placing a comforting hand on Theia's shoulder.

Theia turned around so fast her neck cricked, only to find that it was not Severus who had come back but her mother that had come to check on her. She must have seen Severus leaving, for she did not seem surprised to see Theia in tears once more.

"Do you want to talk about it baby?" her mother asked gently.

Theia placed her head back in the pillow and shook her head. No she did not want to talk about the fact that she had told Severus she didn't really trust him when he was about to take her and their son and hand them over to the Dark Lord all the whilst claiming that he was on the right side and that nothing would change between them.

Even in her mind it sounded stupid and besides that she knew that she could not tell her parents what was going to happen on New Years Eve. She would just have to go and her parents were just going to have to find out about it once it was too late.

"Mum I think I'm going to go up to bed now" she said raising her head and turning to look at her mother.

"I think that's a good idea. You need some rest honey"

Theia sat up and cuddled up to her mother, knowing that she would have few more chances to do so. This thought would normally have made her burst into tears but she knew that her mother would ask more questions if she did and so she tried to hold them back.

"Before Severus left I saw him. He gave me this to give to you" Penny said as she pulled Theia away and held out the small package.

Theia took it in her small hands and looked down at it. She wondered what was inside but was not sure she wanted to open in front of anyone. Her mother sensed this and leaned over to kiss her goodnight and left the room.

Her small hands fumbled with the wrapping as she tried to keep the tears at bay. Finally she managed to slip the wrapping off the small box she now held in her hands. She shook slightly as she opened it, already having a faint idea about what might be in a box so small. Sure enough there inside was a silver band with intricately carved words on the outside the she supposed was written in Latin. As she pulled it out and took a closer look she confirmed the language used on his and could even make out the words 'death' and 'love' but nothing else. Finally she slipped the tiny band over her wedding finger, knowing in her heart of hearts that was the one he would have placed it on if he had given it to her himself. Whether a proposal was his intention she did not know but the ring would not fit on any other finger.

Smiling lightly she made her way up to bed thinking and hoping that she would get to spend one last night with him before she was sent to hell.

She was so lost in her thoughts of the ring and Severus and being captured by Voldemort that she didn't realise she had walked past her room and was now outside the boys room.

She was about to turn around when the sound of Ron's voice saying Severus's name caught her attention. Theia knew it was not kind to eavesdrop but she could not help it. She knew Harry and Ron loathed Severus and anything that they had to say about him would surely not be very kind.

"He made an unbreakable vow?" she heard Ron say.

Theia's heart nearly stopped when she had heard those words. Why would he make an unbreakable vow? She pushed herself closer to the door to hear more.

"Well you can't break an unbreakable vow" Ron said and Theia could not help but smirk at Harry's response of having already figured that one out.

"So what happens when you do break one?" Harry asked.

"You die" Ron said simply.

They both fell silent for a time before deciding on going to bed. Theia quickly walked away to her own room where Hermione and Ginny had been talking but quickly stopped as soon as Theia walked into the room. Normally she would have gotten the feeling they were talking about her but she somehow didn't think so this time.

"Have a good Christmas girls?" she asked as she got ready for bed.

"Yes it was good, it's nice not to think about the war for one day" Hermione answered knowing full well that everyone at some point had thought of the war that day.

Theia merely smiled and nodded in response. She was tempted to ask the girls about Severus knowing that Harry would have told Hermione at least, but knew better then. Instead she said goodnight and rolled over, staying awake much longer then either of the other girls. No body really knew how involved in the war she actually was only that she was with Severus who was an integral part of the war... For which side, no one seemed to know.

She drifted off to sleep with the thought of Severus and the unbreakable vow he had apparently made. Who on Earth would he make such a vow to? Dumbledore perhaps? No, Dumbledore would never ask him for such a thing… Little did she know Dumbledore had asked him for much more.

-CoaLA-

Once Christmas had passed Theia felt a certain melancholy take over her. She tried so hard not to let her parents or anyone else see it but her mother knew her better then anyone else in the world and always knew when something was wrong. Thankfully she had decided not to ask assuming it had something to do with her relationship with Severus. She was partially right.

It was two days before she was due to be taken away and she had not heard a word from Severus. She had no way of contacting him for her mail would surely be intercepted and read by the most unfortunate of people. More then once she had considered going to Hogwarts to search him out but knew her parents would not let her.

Theia was glad when Constance turned up earlier that day having out parented herself for the rest of the year, confirming that she really only needed to see them once and that was enough. Theia chuckled at her closest friend and how odd it seemed to have parents you did not get along with.

"O Theia I 'ave missed you" she said hugging Theia tightly.

"Oh I have missed you too Connie" Theia replied.

She dragged Constance upstairs for debriefing on how both their Christmases had been. Within minutes Theia was laughing like she had not done in months.

"Do you really mean to say that your brother tried to convince you that Voldemort was really a woman!" Theia shrieked in hilarity rocking back and forth holding her stomach and tears of laughter rolled down her cheeks.

"Oui!" she cried back, shaking with her own laughter.

They were interrupted by a knock at the door which turned out to be her mother. She came in smiling and joined the girls on the bed.

"It's good to see you smiling again Theia" her mother said as she gently stroked Theia's cheek with her thumb as she cupped her face.

Theia offered her a smile in return, not letting her know that when she had brought it up she had really reminded Theia of all she had to worry about. She looked questioningly into her mothers eyes knowing that her mother had not come in for no reason.

"Someone in is here to see you Theia" she replied in answer to her stare, with a gentle knowing stare of her own.

Theia nodded in understanding, moving her gaze down to her now folded hands. Constance seemed to understand and gently rubber Theia's shoulder and encouraged her to go down to meet with her visitor. She hugged them both, leaving them there in her room while she went down the stairs and towards the drawing room where she knew her visitor was going to be. He was always there.

As she stood in front of the drawing room door she paused, fear taking over her. What was he there for? To say sorry for the way things had ended last time? She somehow didn't think that was the case. To tell her that she needed to prepare her self because she had mere days until she was subjected to the terror of Voldemort…Seemed more likely. But this was not what she wanted to hear. She wanted to walk in there and have him pull her into a tight embrace and tell her was sorry and that everything was going to be ok. That he did not have to take he to Voldemort anymore that he had changed his mind and suddenly she was of no use to him.

She knew this was not going to be the case but she knew what she wanted and if she was going into the drawing room to hear something else she was not sure that she could bring herself to walk in there.

She didn't know how long she stood staring at the door, her hand on the door knob, still trying to find the courage to open it and hear what she knew she didn't want to hear. But eventually her father walked past, seeming to know what she was going through.

With one arm wrapped tightly around her and the other hand coming to rest on the door knob with hers, he spoke to her, "I know this seems hard Theia. I don't ever want you to do anything you don't want to. But I know how much this means to you, and if you walk away from him now, you'll never forgive yourself"

Theia felt tears well in her eyes to hear such words from her father regarding Severus. Had he finally realised how much Severus truly meant to her? Or had he somehow, managed to see how Severus felt about her – and believed it? Theia let her tears fall and felt no shame in crying in her fathers arms. He held her up and she turned to face burying her face in his chest and clinging to him.

He whispered words of encouragement to her while he gently stroked his fingers through her hair. He had no idea what she was really crying about anymore. Yes she was scared of facing Severus but she was also terrified that this was one of the last moments she would get to spend with her father. He just stood there no matter what the problem was, no matter what had his little girl so terrified and upset, he just held her and would not let her go until she asked him to.

Eventually she calmed down enough to pull her head back and look up at her father, silently thanking him for everything that he had ever done for her. Taking her in when she was eleven, even though he needn't have. Setting her up for Hogwarts and starting her off on her dance classes. Never giving up on her, even when he had absolutely opposed her relationship with Severus, he had in the end let it commence because he wanted to see her happy. For being her father and not judging her not matter how many stupid mistakes she made. She hoped that in that one look and the long hug that followed she had conveyed everything that she wanted to. She loved him so much.

Silently she turned back to the door and opened it, without realising that her father had walked away to give her some privacy. As she stepped inside and closed the door behind her, she looked up into the eyes of a man she had not seen for quiet some time.

Her eyes clouded over with confusion. No this was not right. What was he doing here? Theia backed into the door as she looked over at the person standing in front of her. As he looked into her eyes with love, devotion and then shock, Theia's fear melted away to be replaced by something else entirely; anger. Oh yes she was pissed off, and no one, repeat no one, messes with an angry pregnant lady. Least of all an angry pregnant lady that was sorted into Slytherin and was sleeping with the notorious Severus Snape.

_Ok once again my sincere apologies for taking so damn long with this chapter. Seriously the time just flies by and before I realise it I haven't written anything for a month. Snapey key rings to all those who guess our mystery man_


	32. Don't be a Hero

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Thankyou to Wendy Waddles, errorofways7, Taralqua and redrose86 for your reviews!**

"The…"

Theia held up a hand to silence him. She was not in the mood to hear what he had to say. She was still trying to come to grips with the fact that her parents had let this bastard into their home. They knew what he had done to her. They knew the whole story and yet here he was; standing in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked anger evident in her voice.

"I..."

"No, I don't even want to know why you are here you can just get out now. I have nothing to say to you" Theia said cutting him off before he had a chance to explain.

"Please Theia I need to talk to you about..."

"About what!" Theia yelled, in no way ready to hear all his arguments against Severus again.

"I think you know what Theia" he answered, his pale green eyes boring into her own.

She glared at him knowing full well that she was about to hear every reason under the sun not to trust Severus. And she was not at all in the mood to hear it all. She tried to calm herself down before she did something stupid like hex him to smithereens, but found that it wasn't as easy as she thought.

"Adrian, I don't particularly need to hear anything from you, regarding Severus" she said, not moving from her position by the door.

"So you know what he has planned for you then?" Adrian pushed, obviously ignoring the 'fuck off' vibe she was giving out.

Her lips tightened until she was almost McGonagall like and she folded her arms across her chest. She did not want to have this conversation with him. Why, oh why had her parents let him into the house?

"Severus has been honest with me Adrian. We have sorted a lot out and believe it or not I trust him" she said, ignoring the yanking feeling in her heart that contradicted her words.

"Oh really? And do your parents know just where you are going to be going come New Years Eve?" he asked looking more then smug as he already knew the answer.

"Don't. You. Dare." She said taking a step closer to him with every word she spoke.

"You are just going to abandon them? Let him take you and your child to the Dark Lord?" Adrian asked incredulous

"Will you keep your voice down" Theia hissed walking closer to him "It is none of your business what I do with my life, now leave before I…"

"Before you what?" Adrian asked cutting her off and taking a step closer to her.

Theia didn't say anything. She didn't know what to say to that. She could always say that she would go and get her father but since he let him in, in the first place that wouldn't be much of a threat.

"You have to listen to me Theia, I know that you trust him and that you think for some twisted reason that everything will be ok at the end of this war, but you're wro…"

Theia had been listening to him and getting more and more frustrated by the minute, "No! Adrian you have not been here. You have not seen him around me and how we've been these past few months ok you know nothing about my relationship with Severus so just leave it alone!"

Adrian looked desperate to get his message across. But he knew that Theia was not going to listen to him while he was attacking the man she loved. Every time he thought about her and him together it made him ill. It was all his fault that she had ended up with Snape, if he had never complied to do his part… But he had had to, he could not have said no.

"How can you forgive him?" Adrian said quietly, hanging his head in sadness.

Theia knew him too well not to realise what he was doing. Her anger flared once more. "Oh no you don't. You're going to try and make me feel guilty for forgiving Severus and not you?" she snapped.

"Well you tell me how it's different!" he bellowed in her face

She took a step back from him and found herself in front of the couch. She turned herself from him not wanting to see the anger in his eyes.

"How is it, that we can both betray your trust but he gets forgiveness? I mean he damn near raped you for Merlins sake!"

"What!" Theia said whipping back to face him, "I was slipped a lust potion, by YOU and Draco, not him"

"Oh and I suppose the fact that he knew about it and didn't do anything about it, is totally ok" Adrian spat back.

Theia felt anger welling in her; Merlin she wanted to slap Adrian so hard!

"He. Is. A. Spy!" She yelled, "He has a position to uphold, he can't just help everyone out, people are going to get hurt." She continued panting for breath, "Do you think he enjoys it?" She finished, quite needing to sit down, "Don't answer that" she added knowing he was only going to be a smart ass about it.

"Do you think I did!" he screamed, moving closer to her, subconsciously hoping that this would send the message across better, "I didn't want to do what I did, Theia, but I had no choice"

"You always have a choice, Adrian. You're not a Death Eater, you're not a spy, so why did you feel the need to offer your services to him?" she panted, moving herself to the couch.

Before she could protest Adrian had sat down next to her on the small couch. She looked as though she wanted to tell him to stand at least ten metres away from her but when she saw the pleading look in his eyes, the sadness and regret she couldn't help but sit there and listen.

"You think I offered to do this for him?" he asked, sadness dripping from his voice.

Theia chose to ignore this comment her anger irrationally flaring again. It didn't matter why he had done it the point was that he had done it and that was it. He had betrayed her after years of swearing his loyalty to her as her best friend. Nothing he could say could deter her from her stance on the situation.

"Theia I didn't want to do what I did, I never wanted to hurt you I love you for Merlins sake!"

"Someone who loves me wouldn't do that to me!" Theia yelled, standing up and moving away from him, deciding him being that close was just offensive.

"I don't understand you Theia!" he bellowed, standing up and walking closer to her, "Snape, Draco, both of them have betrayed you, both of them used you because You-Know-Who told them too, and yet you can forgive them?" He paused for breath, his pale face flushed from his anger, "You explain to me how that's fair Theia. At least I had the decency throughout the years to try and stop you from going to Snape and in the end _I_ was the one to tell you the truth" Adrian was breathing heavily by the end of his speech and looked defiant at best.

Theia didn't say anything straight away. She knew that he made a good point but it was just too damn hard to forgive him. After what he had put her through why should he receive her forgiveness? Why should she just cave because he had pointed out the obvious which was that Severus and Draco both received forgiveness for their actions, and he, Adrian, had been given none.

But was there a reason for being so hard on Adrian and not the others? Was there really something different in what Adrian had done compared to the Severus or Draco? Or was it just because she wasn't expecting anything like that from him? Severus and Draco were known for being mean spirited, and although it hurt what Severus had done to her she felt part of her had expected something like that anyway. She was always bracing herself for the worst, always thinking that Severus would be ready to end it at any moment. But no, Adrian had been a surprise.

"Severus and Draco had not been my best friends" she said quietly

Adrian's face was shadowed in sadness and regret; he knew what she was getting at.

"They owed me nothing, Adrian, it hurt more to be betrayed by you because I never suspected you" She paused, tears welling in her eyes, "I never thought that you, of all people could do this to me. Severus and Draco owed me nothing, you were my best friend, and we owed each other everything"

Adrian understood and it hurt to hear her use the past tense in regards to their friendship but he had to do something to fix it. He couldn't just sit back and let their friendship fail.

"I know Theia, but I never wanted to hurt you, I had no choice"

"Adrian, you always have a choice!" She yelled, getting angry again. Everyone had a choice, she would have rather died then betray her friends.

"And like I said before, do you really think I offered to do it for him?" he gazed at her intensely, wanting to see the realisation as it dawned on her face, "Do you really think I walked up to him and offered to do this job so I could get in his good favour? Theia you knew I was never interested in becoming a Death Eater"

"Then why!" she screamed, "You give me a good reason why you did this to me!"

"Because he threatened to kill my family!" he bellowed back.

Silence followed Adrian's words. What was she to say to that? Was she just to accept that this was the truth and to let him become part of her life again? Would he lie about something like this? No, no he wouldn't. Theia did know Adrian she couldn't be that bad at reading people could she? After all the years of friendship she had never suspected he had an evil bone in his entire body despite his place in Slytherin house. And she had thought for the last few months that she had just missed all the signs over the years pointing out that Adrian was a nasty person, that Adrian was a potential Death Eater. No. She could not be that bad at reading people. Was this the explanation she had been looking for but somehow unable to find?

Theia couldn't help the guilt that overtook her. Of course he would never have offered to do this. There was always the chance that he was forced into doing it for fear of even worse consequences. She had immediately thought the worst of Adrian, despite knowing him for all those years and knowing how much he loved her, she had immediately thought he had made a conscious choice to do what he did.

"I…" She looked away from him, a crimson blush staining her cheeks.

He took the opportunity to take hold of her hands, "Please Theia, just hear me out, and then I'll leave you alone…" He paused, the last word hanging from the tip of his tongue, "Forever"

She turned back to face him, gently taking her hands out of his grasp. She nodded ready to listen to what he had to say and wondering if he would ever truly leave her alone forever.

He seemed upset that she had let go of his hands but he began talking nonetheless.

"Theia, I would never have done what I did to you if I had any other choice" he began, never taking his eyes from her. "I remember, You-Know-Who came to my home, we were finishing up dinner and I was just headed to my room to send you an owl, when the front door burst open" he paused, looking at Theia but really seeing that fateful night in his minds eye.

"He rallied us all in the lounge room; I sat between my mother and… Anja"

Theia looked confused. "Anja?" she asked wondering if she was a distant cousin or perhaps a girlfriend he had never told her about.

Adrian looked sadly down at his hands. He regretted never telling Theia about Anja but there had never been a right time. He looked back up at Theia and took in a deep breath.

"Anja is my little sister" he said, answering her puzzled look.

Theia was shocked, Adrian had a little sister? Since when?

"I… Why did you never tell me about her?" Theia asked, slightly hurt that he had chosen not to share this secret with her.

"My parents didn't want me telling anyone about her, she… she's a squib, well we thought she was"

Confusion surfaced again at Adrian's words, "How could you think she was a squib? How old is she?" Theia asked genuinely interested, and forgetting all about the anger she had felt towards Adrian before.

"She's fifteen and she's only just showing her magic, I've been trying for years to teach her everything about the wizarding world and teaching her spells and hexes" he smiled fondly at the memories, "And then on Halloween she actually performed wandless magic, she got so upset with me for talking about you all the time she made my book smash into my face…"

Theia snickered, he at least deserved that.

"Yeah I know I deserved it" Adrian said with a wry smile. He then continued noticing the look on her face that said she wanted to hear more.

"Well anyway once he had us all sat down, he got his Death Eaters to each grab someone except me. They had them all there, wands at their necks or pointed at their heads. It was awful, I had no idea what was happening" He paused and Theia could see the fear in his eyes even after all these years.

"Well he told me what he wanted me to do and of course I said I would rather die then betray my best friend, I…I remember he laughed at me, its honestly the scariest sound I think I have ever heard in my life. He just kept laughing at me and then the Death Eaters started laughing" he looked warily at Theia, "You know Bellatrix Lestrange is as horrible as everyone says she is. She had hold of Anja and...an" he didn't look like he could manage speech whilst he was thinking of the horrid events of that night but eventually he finished the sentence. "I knew Anja couldn't defend herself. I knew that if You-Know-Who found out she had only just begun to show magic then he would use that against us. He would take her away and teach her and tell her never to talk to us. He would have corrupted her."

Theia turned her head away from Adrian. She couldn't look at him anymore. Everything he had said to her explained why he would have done what he did to her. But how was she to know that he was telling the truth? Severus would know the truth but would he tell it to her? Would he lie to her?

It was all a very good story but Theia was far from trusting the first thing that she heard anymore. All of a sudden Adrian has a little sister whose magic has only just begun to show at such an age as fifteen? It seemed convenient didn't it?

He watched her as she turned away a thoughtful but slightly confused expression on her beautiful face. She must be coming to grips with the fact that Adrian really wasn't a bad guy after all. Of course, he knew her, she was going to feel bad for just believing he was a bad person without thinking about why he would do that to her. But when she turned to face him he was shocked to see that she didn't look the least bit guilty. He knew that he had hurt her but now he had told her why he had thought things would begin to get better. She had a questioning look on her face. Adrian was not sure he liked it.

"I don't know whether to believe you or not" she said simply walking away from him and sitting on the couch; her feet and back were killing her.

He turned to watch her sit down, astounded. Who was this woman? She certainly wasn't the same girl he had been best friends with in school. He had always told her that she trusted too easily but he never figured that it would one day turn on him.

"I haven't lied to you Theia. All I want is to get our friendship back on track"

"I believe that you want the friendship back Adrian, what I'm not sure I believe is the story you've just told me"

Adrian looked hurt. Well what did he expect? For her to forgive him straight away? That after everything she had been through that she would go back to being the trusting and naïve Theia she once was? There was no way that she was reverting back to that. No way in hell.

"Theia, I don't know how I am supposed to prove it to you" Adrian pleaded coming to sit beside her, "What do you want to hear? Ask me anything and I'll give you nothing but honesty"

Theia eyed him wearily not sure if she really wanted to get into this. Was it worth it all to finally know the truth from Adrian...? Would she be able to tell if he was telling the truth? Being naïve for so long didn't really set you up for being a human lie detector, unlike Severus who she knew had always known whenever a student was lying to him.

"Ok" Theia said slowly thinking about what she wanted to ask first. What did she want to know? What was there to ask him that he had not already 'told' her?

"Has Draco always been in on it?" She asked deciding she wanted every single detail.

"Draco was brought into it first by his father. All he had to do was slip you the potion"

"And you? When you were you brought into it?" she asked in monotonous tone.

He gave her a look that she did not see before answering her question, "When we were entering our sixth year"

"Did they say why they felt the need to bring you into it when they had Draco on the job?" She asked, trying for the monotonous tone but unable to stop her emotions from slipping in.

"He said he wanted all his bases covered. He wanted to make sure that you were being given the potion at all times but that you were never to suspect me or he …he would kill my family in front of me" He said the last part extremely fast as though the memory might hurt less if he did so.

Theia merely nodded. Everything so far seemed to check out. But there was a nagging feeling in the back of her mind that said something wasn't right. She didn't know what it was but she could not just ignore it. This wasn't about her anymore. This was about her son and her family. She had to realise from now on that any decision that she made reflected on the family and could have bigger consequences than she first realised. If Adrian was indeed a willing Death Eater and she forgave him and let him into their home she would never forgive herself.

But he was already in her home… He could get in. He could get in to their home, headquarters to the Order of the Phoenix. And he knew that. The Fidelius Charm had taken him in. But how? Unless he had been shown the address by Dumbledore… Oh no. Something was terribly wrong with this situation.

All of a sudden Theia stood up not one hundred percent sure of what she was going to do. What she needed was for Adrian to leave and never want to come back. She needed to calm down and think logically is what she needed to do. She should not have alerted him to her sudden worry. Now she would have to make up a lie. Not her strongest point.

She sat back down all of a sudden. 'She needed a lie she needed a lie she needed a lie'

"What's wrong?"

'Shit she didn't have a lie. Think off the top of your head Theia! Think!'

"The baby just moved into an awkward position. I thought something was wrong but its ok, once I stood up it was good" she replied in the calmest voice she could muster.

He eyed her wearily but didn't question her. It probably wasn't a good idea considering he was trying to win her friendship back. It was probably nothing anyway.

"Is there anything else that you want to know?" he asked her once she seemed to have calmed down a little more.

"Ah" She was at a loss.

Her situation with finding out everything that Adrian had done no longer felt important. She needed to figure out if it was safe having him in the house or if there was someway that he wasn't able to find the house after this visit. But she knew it was hopeless. She knew that he was now allowed to see the house whenever he wanted but it didn't meant that anyone else could… If he told anyone about the whereabouts of the house they couldn't get in unless Dumbledore told them. Theia relaxed visibly and returned to the conversation at hand.

"Look Adrian I can't just believe everything I hear anymore. I need time to think all this over. I have a child to think about now" She said, suddenly feeling tired and just wanting to be left alone.

He looked at her like she had just announced she was going to marry Voldemort.

"What?" she asked slightly annoyed.

"You have a child to think about sounds funny coming from the mouth of someone who is practically signing their child's death certificate" he said in an incredulous tone. "That's all" he added in an offhand voice as if what he had just said wasn't highly offensive.

"Excuse me?" she asked staring at him in shock.

"You are saying you need time to think about everything I've told you and that you need to take care of your child yet there you go agreeing to go with Snape who is going to take you You-Know-Who, who is going to kill your child once its born anyway. Maybe even before that" he paused for breath, "You make no sense Theia. None whatsoever, you want to take care of that child then run, and run as far as you can because if Snape fails to get you then Bellatrix will certainly have fun hunting down her favourite cousins daughter"

Theia was still in shock. Why was he saying all those things? Didn't he understand that she had to do this for Severus? Didn't he understand that if she didn't go then Severus would most certainly be killed for failing in his mission? It made so much sense in her mind to do this for Severus even though it meant certain death for their child and possible death for her; it still felt like it was the right thing to do.

But was she being too much of a martyr? Was she only doing this because she understood that sacrifices must be made in the war and just willingly accepted that this was one of those sacrifices she must make? But why did it have to be? It didn't. She could run away like Adrian had suggested why should she give up so easily on her baby when she knew that she could give him a better life? But then what of Severus?

"Adrian I need you to leave, I have too much to think about and you're not helping me at the moment" She said standing up and walking over to the door.

"Ok Theia, I'll leave, but please, please think about what I've said. You don't have to do this to your baby" he paused as he walked over to her and opened the door, "And you don't have to do it to yourself or for him"

Theia merely nodded and watched as he walked out the door without another word. He had certainly given her a lot to think about that night.

_Thanks for reading guys and as usual I am terribly sorry this took so long to get out. I was supposed to have this up before the end of the year plus one other but it just didn't happen. Ah well here you go, hope you enjoyed and you all guessed right!_


	33. To A Place I Dreamed Of

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Thankyou's go to Wendy Waddles, Taralqua and redrose86. :D **

Theia walked up to her room thinking over everything that Adrian had said to her that night. He was right of course. She didn't need to do what Severus told her to do. She could save her baby if she wanted to and Severus could not blame her. Besides he was the one who had not talked to her for days not the other way around… Not that that had anything to do with saving her son.

Once she reached her room she had made her decision. Rushing in she saw that Constance had stayed up waiting for her and wondering how it had gone. Theia vaguely wondered if Constance had known it was Adrian and not Severus. But that didn't matter right now. All that mattered was that she explained her idea to Constance without giving away the fact that Severus wanted to take her to Voldemort within the next two days.

"Connie. I need to ask you a really big favour" She said quickly as she ran for the closet and her school trunk.

"I assume zat zis 'as something to do wiz Adrian?" Constance replied seeming not to notice the rushed state that Theia was in.

"Kinda, more like something he said" she replied, chucking cloths and various other things in her trunk.

Constance looked at her wearily but asked anyway "Ok so what is zis about?"

Theia stopped momentarily and looked meaningfully at Constance. Walking over to her and sitting on the bed she announced the thing she needed.

"You want to come to Paree wiz me?" Constance asked, wondering what on Earth was going on.

"Yes" she answered getting up and resuming her frenzied packing.

Constance just watched not quite knowing what she should do in this situation. Theia was so close to having her baby she didn't really think that apparating was a good idea at this stage of her pregnancy and floo powder was a rough way to travel. Still that wasn't Constance's main concern. Her main concern was why Theia seemed so desperate to get out of the country. This most assuredly had something to do with something that Adrian had said to her. Theia clearly feared for her life or the life of her child or why else would she be running. Constance agreed with herself that maybe taking Theia out of the country was the best thing to do. But first she had to know why. She walked over to Theia stopped her mid throw of a skirt she was hurling across at her trunk and dragged her over to the bed.

"Ok." She started ignoring Theia's protests, "You are going to tell me what's going on or I will not be taking you anywhere" she said sternly in her gurgley French accent.

"Constance I just need to leave here. I know it's not safe here for me. I know that after everything with Severus Voldemort is after me and I don't know when or how he is going to strike. I just need to get away from here and save my family from having to deal with him." Theia said all this very fast and tried once more to stand and resume her packing. Constance sat her back down.

"You know zat is not good enough Theia" Constance gave in response to her very vague answer.

Theia looked ready to protest but saw the defiant look on Constance's face and knew she would have to tell her the whole truth. Besides, apart from her parents whom she could not tell, Constance was the safest person on Earth. Theia trusted her with her life and knowing that Constance was a muggle born also helped. What sort of muggle born worked for Voldemort? So Theia relayed the rest of the Theia/Severus/Adrian/ Malfoy/Voldemort story to her in which the whole plot was really to get her into the waiting arms of Voldemort for Merlin only knew what reason.

Constance's eyes seemed to grow wider with each passing sentence. And finally she understood why Theia wanted so desperately to get out of the country; even if she had to apparate it was safer then meeting Voldemort. As quickly as they could they packed the rest of Theia's belongings and whatever Connie had brought with her. As they headed for the door Connie suddenly stopped. When Theia realised the Connie had not followed her she turned around to face her.

"What is it?" She asked, desperately wanting to get out of the house and be on their way. She had no idea when Severus might turn up.

"It's just zat…" She paused looking quite sad, "Zat you aren't going to say goodbye to your parents" she finished looking down with a slight blush on her cheeks.

Theia didn't fully understand why her friend reacted like this but she walked over to her nonetheless and pulled her into a hug. Leaning back she replied, "It's for their own safety. I can't risk their lives by them having the slightest possibility of knowing where I am going to be besides we won't be staying at your place for any longer then one night. Well I won't be"

"Theia wherever you go I am going wiz you" Constance replied. When Theia looked like protesting Constance added, "You need someone to deliver zat baby Theia"

And with that she walked past Theia and to the door, popping her head to see if anyone was coming or if there was anyone still awake. The coast was clear and Connie beckoned for Theia to follow her quietly. The trip down to the front door went smoothly enough and they were holding their breath as they opened the front door. They hoped that no one could hear them and quietly as they could they hurried outside and closed the door behind them.

Without a backwards glance they rushed off into the same clump of bushes that Theia had arrived in nearly eight years ago, and apperated to Paris.

Arriving in another clump of bushes, Theia and Connie brushed themselves off and as Theia took in her surroundings she noticed that she was in a small courtyard that she supposed must be Connie's backyard.

"Ze 'ouse is just in 'ere" she said indicating that they should follow a small cobblestone path up to where the back door was.

Pushing open the French doors and stepping inside Constance walked over a few paces and turned on a switch, hey presto, we have light. Theia still after all these years marvelled at the inventions of the muggles and thought them absolutely ingenious. However do you invent something like that? How would you feel when you were done with your creation? Would you know then and there that what you had made was to change the entire world? Theia was slightly distracted looking up at the glowing bulbs when she noticed that Constance was staring at her a slight smile on her face.

"Muggles still fascinate you?" She asked walking over to the fridge and pulling out a water jug.

"Of course they do, they're so very clever" Theia replied walking over to the microwave and the toaster.

Constance followed her over and handed her a glass of water, "Do you feel ok after apparating?"

Theia turned to face her after having her fun repeatedly pressing down the toaster handle and watching it pop back up. It had been years since she had had to use Muggle technology. "Yes I am fine" at this moment she gave a yawn and stretched her hands into the air.

"I zink it is time someone went to bed" Connie said, smiling fondly at her friend and indicating her to follow her to one of the bedrooms.

As Constance had turned the lights off on her way Theia could not really make out much of the house but she could hear the faint snores and breathing of the sleeping occupants of the house.

When they reached a room at the end of the hall, Constance slowly pushed open the door and walked in closing it behind them. "Zis is my room, I 'ave a double bed so I 'ope you don't mind sharing wiz me" She said, a slight blush creeping up her cheeks.

"No that's fine, it will be like the sleepovers we used to have in primary school" Theia said smiling and walking over to the bed, glad to be able to sit down. She felt like she had been standing on her poor old feet all day.

Before long they were both snuggled away in bed, sleeping soundly. Theia's last thoughts before she drifted off though were ones of her family and how they were going to react when they found the note lying on her bed. She had left a simple one explaining that she had feared for her life and that for her own safety and theirs she had fled, to where she could not say. She told them that she would miss them and that she loved them with all her might and would hopefully see them again one day. Until the war was over Theia had no idea when that day was going to be. How long would she be on the run for? Would Severus run after her when he had realised what she had done? Twirling the ring on her finger in circles she drifted off to sleep with the last comforting thought that she had saved her son. She had done the right thing.

-CoaLA-

When Severus had left Grimmauld place on Christmas Day he had gone off in a huff. How after all this could she not trust him? He was on the verge every day of telling her how he really felt. Of telling her that he loved her and would one day like to marry her and all that other mushy stuff he generally didn't associate with his life. But not now. He didn't think he would ever say it now.

As he walked up the cobble path to his dilapidated house he thought only now of how he was going to get her to come to the Dark Lord with him. He didn't want to take her there but she knew that if she didn't come that would surely mean instant death for Severus. Or at the very least a nice long torture session and drilling from Voldemort about how his servants should never ever miss a target and should always complete their goals.

This idea did not sit well with Severus, although if he knew it was only going to be a torture session he would gladly take it rather then hand her and his son over. Maybe she had realised now that she was making the wrong decisions in doing what he asked of her. Maybe she would run. Oh how he did hope she had run… He would make her run. Yes he would make her run away. He could endure another torture session any day… He only hoped that this didn't mean death for him.

"Snape"

Severus turned around to see none other then Adrian Pucey walking up the path behind him. He scowled his usually scowl at the sight of the boy but knew that he needed to talk to him anyway. He had an idea.

Two days later Adrian Pucey stood in his living room discussing his meeting with Theia.

"So you think you achieved what you set out to?" Severus asked having listened to everything that had been said between the two and analysing it in his mind.

"Yes, I think she will run." Adrian replied not at all happy with working with this man. He still wasn't sure if he trusted him but at the same time he was just happy he'd had the opportunity to see Theia and try to keep her safe.

"Good." Came the short reply from the dark man opposite him.

There was a moment of awkward silence before Severus asked one more question.

"Did you happen to see a ring on her finger by any chance?" he asked casually as he walked over the book shelf and perused a heavy book bound in leather.

Adrian frowned. Yes he had seen a ring on her finger but at the time he had not dared to question it. She had placed it on her wedding finger which seemed rather odd considering that she and Snape weren't talking. He had wondered if it was even from Snape but now that he was asking him about it he knew for sure that Snape wanted to make sure that she was wearing it.

"Yes she had it on her wedding finger" he replied disappointed when he got no reaction out of the potions master.

He merely kept on with his book. After another awkward silence Adrian stood and announced that he had better get back home, he was teaching his little sister some more 'magic tricks' as she liked to call them.

Severus merely nodded in his direction and Adrian let himself out. Severus listened for the light click of the door shutting and hurriedly put up all his wards once more. Rushing into the kitchen, Severus turned the tap on and splashed cold water all over his face. Oh dear. She had put the ring on her wedding finger. He hoped that she did not think he was cowardly enough to have bought her a ring for _that_ finger and not put it on her himself. Maybe that was the only finger it fit on… Than why would she not put it on the other hand? Severus stood up straight and walked back into the living room placing himself in his favourite armchair.

He would have to explain it to her when he saw her next. And he had no idea when that was going to be.

-CoaLA-

Theia woke the next morning at around six. Constance lay next to her looking rather peaceful. Oh how she wished that she could look that at peace. But alas, she was now on the run.

Slowly she removed herself from the bed and padded over to the bathroom attached to the room. After completing the normal morning ritual, she tore her cloths off and hopped into the shower. The hot water felt good against her skin and she felt like she could have stood under the constant stream forever. However she knew she would have to get out and face the day. First things first though, she needed a plan. She needed to know where she was headed.

Of course the first place that popped into her mind was the hotel she used to live in. But she was no idiot and knew that the place would be watched as soon as they all realised she was missing. Still she could at least visit it. They wouldn't be after her yet. Would they? Quickly she jumped out of the shower and got herself dried and clothed. Her skin was now a glowing red colour from the heat of the water but she didn't mind.

Breakfast turned out to be quite the affair that morning as a very surprised Mr and Mrs Lefevre greeted her into their home and invited her to share breakfast with them.

She hadn't eaten like this in while. French cuisine was quite filling after all and Mrs Lefevre insisted on feeding Theia twice as much as everyone else despite the fact that breakfast was normally a light meal in France.

She excused herself from the table shortly after Emile, Constance's younger brother, decided that he was going to sit next to Theia and tell her all about how well he knew Voldemort and that he was certain that Voldemort was actually a woman. Soon after, Constance joined her smiling and closing the door behind her.

"I told them that you are not used to eating so much in the morning. But they said it was good for the baby" Constance said coming to sit by Theia on the bed.

"Well I used to live here. I suppose my stomach has some memory of it." Theia replied giggling. Not long after though she sobered up and looked serious. She had a plan now as she had somehow, through all the chatter of Constance's mother, managed to come up with one over breakfast.

"I want to go and visit the hotel where I grew up but not for long. After that I think we should leave this country too. I think we should go somewhere like America or Australia."

Constance nodded in accent and proceeded to throw a few more things in her bag. They could always buy more cloths when they got there. They made their hurried goodbyes to Constance's family and then left the house to go to the hotel.

Once there Theia had the crazy desire to run towards the Eiffel Tower and climb the hundreds of steps to the top. She truly hadn't realised how much she had missed it there. Living so close to the Seine and being able to climb the Tower whenever she wanted, she realised now what a blessed life she had lived before moving to England. She stood close to the river Seine and wanted very much to dive right in. Instead she headed for the hotel.

Once she had stepped inside she felt the cool air of the air conditioning hit her face. It brought with it the fresh smell of croissants and hot chocolate. Theia felt like she had come home after a very long holiday. She wondered if Mr Saunier still lived in room 23; or if Mr and Mrs Clark still visited every month on business trips. She had loved Mr Clark because he would always bring her a new necklace every time he visited. These were usually from around the world, which he travelled quite a bit.

Theia absentmindedly wandered over to the front desk and thought of Pierre and Dominique. They had always been happy and Theia always knew if she was having a bad day when she came home one or both of them would be there to cheer her up. She supposed being so openly homosexual and unafraid of what people thought of them made them all the better people. They just seemed so damn comfortable in their own skin and there were times when Theia envied them for it.

She walked right up to the front desk to see who was working there and if she recognised them. The man sitting there had spiked blonde hair and pale skin and when he looked up Theia noticed the gorgeous blue eyes.

The man looked ready to greet her in the usual manner when he stopped and looked into Theia's bright green eyes seeming to recognise her. He stammered slightly but finally managed to respond to Theia's warm smile.

"Penny?" he asked standing up to walk around the counter and look at her. If possible he looked even more shocked when he took in the sight of her swollen belly. "Oh God, I've gone back in time" he muttered walking closer to her.

"Dominique, it's me Theia" she replied beaming at him when his eyes widened even further.

"Theia?" he said as though he had not heard her correctly. "I am having a very strong sense of déjà vu. I swear your mother came to me in exactly this condition" he said in a slightly far off voice.

Theia laughed lightly before walking forward to embrace him. He hugged her back tightly as if it had finally sunk in that he was looking at Theia Black and hugging her like he had not done in nearly eight years.

"What brings you here gorgeous?" he asked pulling away from her but grabbing a hold of her hand.

Theia smiled grimly. "Well there is trouble back at home. It was really good to just get away is all. I won't be here long I just wanted to see how much has changed and who was still here" She replied smiling warmly.

"Oh Theia dear I have missed you" He paused grinning, "But you know that your lying has gotten no better than when you left here now come on. Come out the back and have a coffee, Danielle will be here in a minute to take over my shift anyway"

At that moment Constance decided to join them, walking shyly up to stand beside Theia indicating that she was with her. Dominique looked at her and smiled.

"Ahh, Constance, I see you two never lost contact, that is wonderful you know" he said ushering the two out the back and quickly making them coffee.

They decided that it could not hurt to stay there the night as Dominique had offered them Theia's old room. Walking in there was like going back in time. Almost nothing had changed since the last time she was there. Dominique had told them that in honour of Penny and Theia whom had tragically disappeared the room was kept cleaned and tidy but never available.

Theia had explained everything to Dominique to the best of her abilities without giving away the fact that she was a witch and that the 'bad guys' she was running away from were wizards and appropriately named Death Eaters and followed a psychopathic maniac that liked to call himself Lord Voldemort. Theia decided this might be all too much for him to handle on top of the fact that she was pregnant to one of the 'bad guys' and that he was a spy for the 'good guys'. It all sounded very funny in her head when she spoke about her world like this. In muggle language as Constance had called it afterwards.

The next morning dawned bright and Theia for some reason had a really good feeling about that day. Constance and her spent the morning with Dominique who had brought along Pierre who had leaped at her and nearly crushed her in a bear hug. Pierre was rather large in build but not fat. Oh no no, these boys took very good care of themselves; especially their hair. Pierre's was black and spiked like Dominique's and his bright green eyes had always made people ask him if Theia was his daughter.

It was a lovely catch up although Theia sadly found out that Mr Clark had passed a couple of years back from a 'broken heart'. As it turned out Mrs Clark had found some new beau in America and she had run away with him. Mr Clark had returned to France for one last time before he went home to Australia and passed away, seemingly of nothing.

When the time came to say goodbye Theia wasn't sure she could do it. She promised the men that she would come back and see them more often when she was not on the run and that she would bring her mother and father with her. She took one last look at the hotel before Constance pulled her away to a quiet and empty side alley to a portkey that she had obtained.

Saying one last goodbye to France she grabbed hold of the red hairbrush and felt the familiar tugging in her naval. 'Australia here we come' she thought as France blinked out of sight.

_Thanks for reading guys and as per usual I am sorry for the lateness of this chapter… Although I was faster this time! _


	34. Where to Next?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Thankyou to the ever faithfuls Wendy Waddles, me again (chuckles), Taralqua and errorofways7. Also welcome to jazzmyne16, I am so glad you like the story :D As per usual I am dreadfully sorry I took so damn long, I am truly hopeless.**

**This chapter is really a filler chapter but it had to be written so here it is, enjoy!**

Theia had picked her place very carefully to ensure that no one saw them arrive; although it was dark where they were due to the ten hour time difference.

"Theia where are we?" Constance had asked as soon as they had arrived as she crawled out of a bush she had just walked into.

"We're in a small town called Batemans Bay on the southeast coast of Australia" Theia replied, "Look Constance we're right on the beach" She added smiling and pointing out to the ocean.

"It looks beautiful" Constance replied looking out at the calm waters in front of her.

They both stood there in the darkness looking out over the water, the dark mass of a small island visible in the near distance. They walked forward out of the bush they had landed in, onto the sand and closer to the water. Small waves lapped onto the beach quietly and calmly and they found to their happiness that the beach itself was closed in on either side by headlands. Off to their right Theia could see the beginnings of a boardwalk that would no doubt lead them on to the rest of the town.

Theia however was content to stay on this beach for as long as they could. She took off her shoes and walked closed to the water until it was lapping at her feet. It felt nice and warm and she squished her toes into the sand and let the water clean it away. Constance joined her soon after and they both continued to stand there and watch the water and the few lights that they could see coming from the town.

"You know no matter 'ow much we want to we can't stay 'ere all night" Constance said pulling Theia back into reality.

Theia turned to face her and smiled slightly while nodding her head, "I know we can't" she replied turning back to face the ocean, "But isn't it just nice to stand here with our feet in the water?" She breathed in deeply as if she could take all the calmness of the ocean at that moment and bring it into herself.

"It is nice" Constance agreed, deciding to give Theia a few more moments before they rushed on and tried to find somewhere to stay for the night. Although neither of them was tired because where they had come from it was midday but they knew no matter where they were they could be watched or hunted.

Theia apparated them into the middle of town down a dark alley that she knew led to a shopping mall. Coming out the other side there it was and looking overhead they could see that it was called Village Centre.

"Everything will be closed in there now. It's ten o'clock at night here" Theia whispered not sure of why she was doing so.

Constance merely nodded and proceeded to walk a little further out of the dark alley; it gave her the creeps. She gently pulled Theia with her and together they began walking up that road away from the Village Centre and turning right onto the next road that they could only assume was the centre of town. Although the shopping centre wasn't on it, it was a one way street and it looked very much like the middle of town to them. There had to be somewhere to stay on this road.

They walked for a little longer before they came to a place called the Bayview. It was a hotel and loud music came from inside. As they walked in they were asked for ID… Which neither of them had. They both claimed that they had forgotten their ID and were only looking for somewhere to stay for the night.

The man that had asked them for ID was tall, wearing a fluoro yellow vest and had long curly brown hair. He seemed like a nice enough fellow and apologised but said he couldn't let them in without it. He suggested that they go further up the road to a caravan park called Shady Willows hopefully someone would be awake to offer them a caravan for the night. They both nodded and thanked the man.

After finding the caravan park and having it out with the owner about not being a gay couple they finally rested in a warm double bed with brown covers. Somehow Theia felt like she could sleep although she had not been up more then five hours. All the apparating and trying to find somewhere to stay had obviously taken it out of her.

While they both lay there trying to get some more sleep, Theia thought back once more to her parents and everything that she had left behind. What must they think of her? They must be going through hell worrying about her and she only wished that there was some way that she could contact them that was safe.

All owl mail was sure to be checked and even if they were only checking the random letter she couldn't risk it being hers. Floo powder was out of the question, for all she knew the ministry had fallen and the death eaters were watching that one too. If only her parents were muggles then she could send them letter the muggle way and not have to worry about it. Surely they wouldn't bother with muggle mail it wouldn't be worth their time. But alas her parent's house was hidden and there was no way that she could get it to them. It had been easier when her and her mother had lived in the hotel in Paris because they were surrounded by muggles and even received their mail from Trevor via muggle mail.

Theia sprang up in bed. That was it. Trevor and Eliza lived in a muggle neighbourhood and were sure to receive mail the muggle way all the time. She could send it through them explaining to them what she was doing and that she needed them to tell her parents that she was ok.

Quiet suddenly Theia was up and looking for a pen and paper. She rifled through many of the draws and cupboards but all she found was a pen. Then she saw her wand lying on the bedside table and slapped her forehead with the palm of her hand. How could she really be that stupid?

Quickly conjuring up a piece of parchment she began to write.

_Dear Trevor, Eliza and Sammy,_

_I am writing to tell you that currently I am on the run and have left my parents house. The Death Eaters will be after me and I did not want to run the risk of my parents getting hurt because of me. So I ran. _

_They have no idea where I am and I am afraid that I can not tell you either. All I wish for you to do is to pass on the other letter enclosed to my parents so they know that I am alright. I will try to do this as often as is possibly but there are times I fear I may not be able to. _

_I hope all is well with you all and I hope one day that I will see you again happy and well. _

_All my love, _

_Theia. _

Theia folded up the letter and began on writing the second one, that to her parents.

_Dear Mum and Dad, _

_I am so sorry that I have left you the way that I did. I had no intentions of doing so until I actually did it and I am sorry we did not have more time together._

_You know the Death Eaters are after me and I could not let you get hurt. I knew they would be coming soon and so I fled. I only wish for your safety and I could not jeopardise that. For obvious reasons I am not sending this through Owl Post or contacting you through Floo Network but I am doing the best I can to let you know that Constance and I are ok. I can not tell you where I am only that they will not find me here. _

_I will try to contact you as often as I can but Merlin only knows when that will be. I miss you both so much and I wish I could just sit there with you and cuddle you. But I know this is for the best. _

_I love you both and I hope you will both stay safe. _

_All my love, _

_Theia. _

Theia felt tears well in her eyes as she read the letter only wishing that she could hug them both right now. Folding up the parchment and placing it into an envelope that she had conjured, she laid it down on the table and went back to bed.

-CoaLA-

"What do you mean that she is no longer there Severus?" he hissed down at his servant.

"My Lord she has fled, the parents have no idea where she has gone to but she fled in the middle of the night and has not been seen since" Severus replied, keeping his head down boring a hole into the threadbare carpet with his concentrated stare.

There was silence from up above him and he knew this could not be good. He had made the Dark Lord angry by not bringing her to him sooner. He had waisted precious days and should not have waited until New Years Eve to seek her out. Inside Severus was extremely happy that he had because that meant that she was safe, however he knew what that would or could mean for him. He waited with baited breath for the outcome of his failure.

Above him Voldemort was breathing heavily. He could not kill Severus when he was one of his most faithful servants. No there was more that he needed from Severus before he was due to be killed. Trying to stop himself from killing the man in front of him seemed to take every ounce of control that he possessed. Instead he raised his wand and let loose the torture curse. The man before him dropped and grunted but never screamed. He could not afford to show weakness now and he knew that. Voldemort smirked at his servant. He was well trained, well trained indeed. And he would finish his task.

"Stand Severus" he said suddenly while still holding the curse over him.

Severus did as he was told and without fuss. It took an extraordinary amount of self control not to cry out in pain but he knew that it would only make things worse; much worse. After what seemed like an age the curse was lifted and Severus' shoulders sagged slightly. Quickly regaining his composure, he stood tall in front of his master with his head bowed.

"You accept your punishment Severus and with much grace I might add" he paused wanting to see into the eyes of this servant. "Look at me Severus" he said looking for the flicker of fear he often saw in traitors that knew they couldn't lie. Alas there was no sign of it.

Severus raised his eyes, ready for an attack on his mind. As soon as the words had left the Dark Lords lips he had thrown up all his defences and pushed aside any memory in which he was displayed as the traitor he truly was. As always it was painful to have him invade his mind. But he kept a straight face and his breathing and heart rate never accelerated.

"You will find the girl Severus and I don't care if you have to search the entire world, you will find her"

Severus merely nodded at the Dark Lord and knew that he was dismissed. Once he had left the room he knew that he would have to find her before anyone else did. He just hoped that no one else was sent with him. He shuddered at the thought of Lucius or Rodolphus or worse, Bellatrix having to come with him on the search. Lucius would do anything now to get back in the Dark Lord's favour and he knew that Rodolphus hadn't been given any 'attention' from Bella in months since she was too busy with the Dark Lord, so no doubt he would be after sex. As for Bellatrix, Theia was just another infection that she needed to cut away from her family, blood traitor that she was.

He would not let that happen to his Theia. The woman he loved no matter how they had left things. He would have to think through this very carefully. Where might she have gone first and would she still be there? As he was leaving Malfoy Manor Rodolphus came up beside him and stopped him just before he got to the door. He turned to face him trying not to show what a hurry he was in.

"Rodolphus" Severus said inclining his head slightly.

"Severus, my dear friend I hear you are on a quest for that fine piece of ass, wondering if you needed a hand" he offered, a sleazy grin splashed across his face.

Severus stood there staring for a moment unable to think for all the anger that had just clouded his mind. That 'fine piece of ass' was the woman he loved and the helping hand would sooner be snapped off then accepted if it would mean he didn't touch his beloved.

"Rodolphus the offer is a kind one but I do think I will be taking this journey alone. She should not be hard to track down" and with that he opened the door and walked out.

Little did Severus know that he would not be on this journey alone at all; Voldemort had other ideas.

-CoaLA-

Theia and Constance were happy that they were finally out of that caravan park. Not that it was dirty but the owner still looked at them like they were a lesbian couple he did not approve of. It severely annoyed Theia and she just wanted to leave and go to the beach.

"So where do we go from 'ere Theia? I don't really know much about Australia, only really the capitol city and Sydney"

"We should probably avoid those areas" Theia replied, her mind on her parents rather then where they should be going next.

Constance seemed to notice that Theia was not concentrating and waved her hand in front of Theia's face.

"'Ello? Earth to Theia!" She called

Theia seemed to come out of a reverie, and turned quite suddenly to look at Constance. "Sorry Connie, in my own little world" she replied.

"Well let's go and find something to eat then shall we, you have to eat breakfast"

Theia and Constance somehow managed to spend the entire day wondering through town buying cloths and eating. It felt strange to Theia to be able to do something so normal such as shopping and eating out, in a world so far removed from their own, when in their own world war and terror surrounded them.

As they sat on the wharf outside a little restaurant called Starfish Deli, they discussed where they should go next.

"Well I think it's a bad idea to go anywhere too crowded, so possibly the outback" Theia replied drinking her bottle of water slowly.

"Perhaps we could 'ide better in a crowd though" Constance replied watching her wearily.

Since they had arrived Theia had not seemed herself. She had seemed very distant and unwilling to talk for long periods of time. Constance knew that she was going through a lot with Severus and that there was a high chance they would be hunted no matter where in the world they were, but she just wanted Theia to feel safe and more at ease. She wanted Theia to feel like she could still talk to her about anything.

Theia had merely nodded not seeming in any hurry to make the decision on where they should go next. All she could think about was how her family was going and if they were ok. She hated that she had not been able to say goodbye to them and that things with Severus seemed so up in the air. She just wanted to see them all again.

"Well there 'as to be a Ministry of Magic 'ere somewhere, per'aps we should seek out refuge there"

"Mm" Theia mumbled.

"Look Theia, I know that zis is 'ard but we need to make a decision. We can't afford to be caught now when you've worked so 'ard to keep your baby safe"

Theia turned to look at Constance wondering if it had been a good idea to bring her along. She had not wanted to endanger her life either but yet she had welcomed her along for the trip. Quite suddenly she felt like she had made a terrible mistake bringing her here. Constance was supposed to be her best friend and she was allowing her to put herself in harms way all for the sake of her own child and herself.

"Constance, I think you should go back home" Theia said suddenly

Constance looked thoroughly confused by this statement. Why on Earth would she abandon Theia now after everything they had been through and were likely to go through together?

"Theia I cannot leave you now" She replied smiling lightly.

"Constance, please you don't understand. I can't have your life on my conscience, I love you too much," she paused taking in the look on her best friends face. It was hard to read but it almost seemed like she didn't understand why she would leave or why Theia would ask her to leave, "Look Connie, it's going to be dangerous from now I know that, it was wrong of me to ask you to come with me or to even ask you to let me stay at your parents house." Theia took a breath realising more and more how wrong everything could go because she had decided to bring Constance along with her.

"Constance please, if they so much as think I may have gone to your parents house then they will go there and you would want to hope that your parents aren't there because they will torture and kill them" She stopped and bought her palm to her forehead. How could she have been so damn stupid and reckless? True this was something new for her she was still learning and growing but she had never thought once for the safety of Constance's family or even that of Pierre and Dominique. None of them could defend themselves if the Death Eaters came knocking. Silent tears of untimely remorse fell from her eyes and slid down her rosy cheeks.

Constance threw an arm around Theia's shoulders and held her closely letting the tears fall and knowing that her friend was extremely emotional at the time. The pregnancy really didn't help the matter and the sooner she had the baby the better. Although they may be even more vulnerable then.

"Theia none of zis is your fault, I could 'ave said no to you if I thought it would endanger zair lives but everything will be ok, don't you worry about zem" Constance said slowly rocking her back and forth.

Theia let her do this for a little longer but soon after seemed to realise that Constance was not going anywhere and they needed to think about where they were going next.

"Ok how about we go out back for a little while, I've always wanted to see Uluru"

-CoaLA-

Severus started his search outside Grimmauld Place where he knew that she had disappeared from. He needed to get inside her head and find out where her first stop would have been.

It had been a couple of days by now and he was not sure there would be any trace of footprints where they had gone. They would not have apparated directly from outside the house they would have found cover near by and the only place he could see for that was a small clump of bushes near by.

He walked over to them hoping to gain some sort of inspiration for where they had gone but knew the bushes would not tell him where they had gone.

'Think Severus think, what place would she want to go to first?' he asked himself.

The clump of bushes seemed to look up at him teasingly, knowing the answer he sought but unwilling to give it up. It was there as he stood among them however that he thought this must have been the place she had appeared when she had arrived in England. It was the most hidden place in the area and therefore the only place worthy of apparating. Quite suddenly it seemed to hit him. Of course there was only one place in the world she would want to escape to and that was home. That was France.

However doubt seemed to creep through his veins like poison. Would she be so foolish as to go somewhere that the Death Eaters knew of as her home? Surely she knew that they would figure it out eventually. She had grown a lot in the last few months and she was not so naïve as she once was but that did not mean that she did not make mistakes.

Quickly he gathered his thoughts and decided that it would not hurt to go there and see if they had seen her. He wondered if she had run into anyone she had known from when she was a child.

He arrived in a side alley not far from the Eiffel Tower and slowly he walked his way out wand preceding him as he stepped into the light of the street. Looking left and right, he quickly walked forward glancing quickly up at the glittering lights of the Eiffel Tower before turning his back on it and walking towards the hotel.

It was dark and he didn't know how long the hotel would remain open for, but he hoped against hope that he would get the information he needed here or he would have to fall back onto the knowledge he had of her and if worse came to worse… the knowledge her parents had of her. Severus visibly shuddered at the thought of having to enter Grimmauld place to ask for information on the woman he was supposed to be in love with from her parents who were none to happy with him at the moment… Or ever for that matter.

Quite suddenly Severus felt another shudder run through him. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up and turned quickly back in the direction he had come from raising his wand at lighting speed to come face to face with a tall blonde woman who looked alarmed and then slightly weary.

"What are you doing?" she asked in a heavy French accent.

"Nothing, sorry" he said turning around and resuming his walking.

He really didn't think much of the French accent, it was far too nasally for his liking and the language was absolute gibberish to him. However it reminded him of Theia, how she would bout certain sentences in French when she was too angry to distinguish between English and French. He smiled in spite of himself. He loved it when she was riled up, she was so damn sexy. Sadly the last few times he had seen her angry had been directed at him but that could not be helped.

He stepped through the doors of the hotel to find the foyer and main entrance dimly lit and someone sitting with their feet up and reading a book behind a tall white counter. The person had not seemed to notice him enter quiet as he was. This was somewhat amusing to Severus as this muggle clearly had no idea what danger he could be in. However Severus had not come here to scare the poor man, he could know the whereabouts of Theia … He could be a friend of Theia's.

The man had dark spiked hair and what appeared to be rather toned legs. As Severus edged closer to the man he could see the legs were not alone and were accompanied by a rather large upper body and strong muscular arms. This did not throw Severus in the least, what he had in brawn Severus surely made up for in brains… And a wand.

Severus coughed pointedly to get to the man's attention and when the man looked up he came face to face with a pair of bright green eyes. Theia seemed to stare back at him through those bright emeralds and for a moment Severus' voice failed him. Oh how he missed her.

"Comment puis-je vous aider?"

Severus of course didn't understand a word of what he had said but could get the gist of it anyway.

"I am looking for a gi… woman who came through here, Theia Black"

For a moment the man seemed not to understand what he was saying but that quickly changed as the man stood up and walked around the counter to stand toe to toe with Severus.

"You will not find Theia here" he replied in flawless English his brow furrowed and his teeth almost bared. He crossed his bulky arms across his vast chest and stared at Severus.

Severus sized the man up guessing on the strength of stunning spell he may have to use if things became violent. He was a monster of a man, odd for a Frenchman but there you have it. The spell would have to be quite strong.

"I am merely asking if you have seen her and I can gather from your reaction that you have, clearly she has told you not to tell anyone where she is" Severus said calmly staring back at the man not quite hating but not liking him either. It was infuriating being blocked by a muggle but at the same time the fact that he clearly cared for Theia was something.

"Yes I have seen her but even if I did know where she was now I would not tell you. I don't know who you are or what you want with her but she's been through enough already" he growled taking a step closer to Severus.

He was not much taller than Severus was but still Severus was not intimidated by him. He could get his answers if he wanted and he needn't have said anything to the man, just gained eye contact. He did not want to waste anymore precious time on speaking to the man if he was not going to tell him anything so he might as well just get in and get out and be done with it. He needed to make sure he got to Theia before any of the other Death Eaters, for surely he would not be alone in seeking her out.

Quietly and quickly he delved into the mind of the muggle man standing before him and searched everything over the last few days. He was glad to see that Theia had indeed been there and she had seen this man who seemed to be a long time friend of hers. Their conversation had ghosted over the war but not giving away anything because quite clearly this man did not know her secret. All they knew was that bad people were after her and should anyone come searching they should not tell them anything. If only he could have delved into her mind through this mans then he would have his answer and he could leave but alas he could not.

He was about to give up hope when he saw one final memory of them parting ways and Theia in a small voice had whispered to Connie that she had decided where they were going and that she had always wanted to go there.

Severus pulled back and saw that the man's eyes were somewhat glazed over and that he had no idea what had just happened. But like any confused person he naturally became angry and started towards Severus. Thankfully Severus was too fast and he pulled his wand on him faster then you could say obliviate.

Severus left the hotel that night going over everything that he knew about Theia and trying to remember whether she had ever mentioned that there was somewhere in the world that she had always wanted to go to. But try as he may he could think of nothing.

He stood outside the hotel watching the slow flowing waters of the River Seine. He could imagine why Theia had loved living here so much; it was very nice to look at. He head turned slightly to look up at the luminous lights of the Eiffel Tower and wondering how on Earth she had managed to run up those many stairs. She seemed so full of life back then, so energetic and happy. But England had changed all that. He had changed all that.

In that moment he knew that he had to get over his pride and do what needed to be done. He would have to go to Grimmauld Place and ask Black and Penny what they knew. They were her parents after all they had to have some inkling as to where she would want to be. Back to London it was then.


	35. Ooolooroo

**Disclaimer: I own nothing etc. **

**First off! **

**Acknowledgement of Country**

**I would like to acknowledge the traditional custodians of the land, the Pitjantjatjara/ Yankunytjatjara** **people of Central Australia, and the Yuin people of South East Australia and pay my respects to the Elders both past, present and future for they hold the memories, the traditions, the culture and hopes of Indigenous Australia.**

**Thankyou to Wendy Waddles, me again (Another chuckle), and errorofways7 for your reviews they just make me so happy. **

**errorofways7: No I assure you its nothing horrible like **_**that **_**but there will be quiet sometime before we reach any sort of fairytale ending. She goings to have it tough for a while but by the end of the sequel that I have planned hopefully she'll be in a better place. Not giving away anything though! J**

As Theia and Constance set off for Uluru, Severus was setting off for Grimmauld place.

He knew that finding Theia was one hundred times more important than his own pride and so couldn't deny the fact that that was where he now must go. He did not expect to be greeted kindly for the last time he had been there was to find that Theia had left and he was being blamed.

Theia had of course not told her parents the plans of which she was supposed to be taken as Voldemort's captive for the purposes of saving Severus from almost certain death. But Penelope and Sirius had seemed to know that Severus had something to do with the fact that she was running even if they didn't know the finer details. He had left Grimmauld Place that night in a flurry of anger, worry and amazingly relief.

Thank whatever Gods had made her follow Adrian's advice, he had thought, for now she is much safer. It hurt only slightly that she was not worried what might happen to Severus but he knew that their son must be first priority and should she be captured whilst still pregnant then the babe would surely be killed or else taken from her for the rest of her life.

It helped none that Severus still had no idea what Voldemort wanted with Theia. For the entire time Voldemort had been caught up in two prophecies and while the one pertaining to Harry was far more important he had for some reason taken the time to focus on the other one. As far as Severus knew he had not told anyone what was in the second prophecy not even his beloved Bella. This took Severus by surprise because he suspected that he would have told either Bella or himself something of the prophecy by now and whether or not it did indeed concern Theia Black.

Theia had assumed after some time that the prophecy had something to do with her as it was her family that had paid dearly for its continued existence in the wrong hands. Severus had not been so sure that it had anything to do with her since it had only been guarded by her grandfather because he had been an Auror working for the Unspeakables of the time not because he knew what the prophecy was about.

However more and more since he had been spending time with Theia and since Voldemort had given more and more confusing and demeaning tasks in regards to Theia, he had come to realise the real potential for the prophecy to indeed concern her. It worried him more than he cared to admit because so far Voldemort had not ordered her death merely wanted her brought to him. Merlin only knew what he wanted with her….

Severus arrived in Grimmauld Place the next morning when he ought to have been at Hogwarts considering the end of the Christmas Holidays had come and gone the day before. However he cared not for his position as Defence Against the Dark Arts professor only for Theia.

He grimly knocked on the door and hoped that Penny opened the door and not Sirius, for he knew that at least Penny would ask him what he was there for whereas Sirius would slam the door in his face, if not before punching him first. Thankfully it was Penny who answered as Sirius was at work.

She looked like she wanted to close the door in his face as well but thought better of it. He might have news of Theia. She stepped aside to allow him to come in as any conversation they had on the front steps would surely be overheard by watching Death Eaters.

As they stepped into the kitchen Severus noticed Darius sitting at the table.

"Good morning Severus" he said cheerfully seeming to harbour no hatred towards the dour potions master.

Severus merely nodded in his direction and turned his attention to Penny. He knew that she would help him if it meant finding out where her daughter was but it didn't mean it would be easy.

"Ok Severus what do you want?" Penny said crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at him.

"I need to ask you a few questions in regards to Theia… It's seems I don't know her as well as I thought I did" Severus responded feeling a stab in his heart at the same time. It shamed him to have to admit to knowing very little about Theia when he loved her so much.

"Well I hope you're not asking where she is because one I don't know and two even if I did I wouldn't be telling you" Penny snapped.

Severus gave no intention that he had heard what she just said instead went on to explain why he was there. There were parts that he could not explain to Penny, like that fact that Severus was supposed to have been handing Theia over to Voldemort. He just had to choose his words very carefully.

"The Dark Lord is not happy that your daughter has run away, as you and no doubt Theia have guessed he has some sort of plans for her" Severus began watching Penny for any signs of sudden violence and/or anger. Her wand was in her back pocket and was easily accessible should she wish to hex him.

"I have been given the task of searching for her and while I was made to believe that I would be undertaking the task alone I can not say that that will be the case" he paused thinking once more what would happen to Theia if he was not the one to find her. She would lose the baby and Merlin only knew how she would be treated once she was brought back to England.

"I need to find her before any other Death Eaters do and thankfully I have a lead"

Penny's expression changed from one of caution and suspicion to one of intent interest. She had leaned forward slightly hoping to finally hear some news on where her daughter might have run too.

"Tell me Penny, where do you think she went first?" Severus asked

Instead of getting frustrated and angry like Severus thought she might upon hearing such a question, she merely sat down indicating for Severus to do the same as she thought.

"The first place I thought of was home, but surely she wouldn't risk going there when the Death Eaters know about it" Penny said looking at Severus for some sort of conformation that her daughter had not done something so stupid.

"Well when she left she must have known that she would have some time before the Death Eaters figured out that she was missing, so yes, she went there" He paused to take in the shocked look on Penny's face.

"And she met some friends there, at the Hotel you used to live in. I think their names were Pierre and Dominique"

Penny's eyes filled with tears at the thought of her long lost friends. Oh how she missed them, she was so glad that Theia had gotten the chance to see them again.

"Well did they remember her? I mean they knew who she was when they saw her yes?"

Severus smiled slightly at the memory he had invaded, "Well Pierre was the one I got my information from but from what I can tell from their conversations Dominique seemed to think that he had gone back in time and that he was staring at you and not Theia"

Penny laughed lightly, of course. By the time she had showed up at the Hotel for a place to stay she had been heavily pregnant with Theia, just about due. She remembered her meeting with Dominique and Pierre quite fondly. They had only been her age at the time and Dominique's father had been a manager. Pierre was there working as an apprentice chef who helped out on the desk sometimes. She seemed lost in nostalgia for a while but quickly realised what had sent her there and reverted back to the present.

"The point is in all my searching through his memories the only one that gave any hint as to where Theia might be now is something she whispered to Constance on her way out of the Hotel" Severus said, knowing now was the moment he would find out where to go… he hoped.

"Well what was it?" Penny spluttered.

"She said that she had decided where they were going to go next and that she had always wanted to go there" Severus said, now holding his breath without realising it.

Penny frowned. There were many places that Theia had wanted to go to, many places that she had studied during her years in a muggle primary school and many places that had fascinated her. But there was one that stood out clearly in her mind.

"I know where she's gone!" Penny exclaimed excitedly, jumping out of her chair. "I can't believe I didn't think about it sooner!"

"Where?" Severus asked standing in a more dignified manner than Penny but feeling just as elated as she was.

"Severus she's gone to Australia!"

-CoaLA-

Uluru was magnificent even from a distance; the great monolith stood tall and proud amongst the barren landscape and stretching skies of central Australia. Theia wondered how a rock so large had come to be there in the middle of such an empty land. But she supposed it would just remain a wonder.

"I wish I had a camera" Connie said walking a little closer to the big rock.

"I don't think they like too many photos being taken" Theia replied walking over to where Connie now stood, "Some areas around Uluru are still very sacred, although if you want to get closer I'm pretty sure they do a tour with an Indigenous guide"

Connie turned to Theia and smiled broadly, "Zat would be wonderful!" She exclaimed.

Theia smiled at her enthusiasm, it was hard for Theia to be so excited about anything these days and she loved that Connie could still bring a smile to her lips.

They organised a tour for the next day but for now they had to arrange somewhere to stay. They found a nice little place to stay called the Emu Walk Apartments that were quiet because they generally didn't have the room for too many people. They only booked one bedroom for they were ok with sharing although Theia was getting quite big. They ate at a place called Gecko's Café eating Mediterranean style dishes that Theia absolutely loved. She already had thoughts about going back. But of course who knew where she would be in a few years time.

Theia and Connie lay in bed later that night both silent and assuming that the other was asleep or at least trying to sleep. But Theia couldn't. Ever since dinner she had not been able to stop thinking about what her next move would be or whether or not she could just stay out here in the outback forever and never get found. It had its appeals but she knew that there was more to her life than this. She had to go home eventually and face everything there. The war, Voldemort, her parents, raising a child, life after the war depending on which side won… There was just too much to think about and Theia felt a headache coming on. Too bad that she had not thought to bring any headache potions with her. Although Constance might have seeing as she was a healer and she would have to be prepared to deliver her baby. She must have bought something with her.

Theia sat up, well as fast as she could these days, and cringed when the bed springs squeaked.

"It's ok Theia, I was already awake" Constance said noticing the way Theia had suddenly stopped moving for fear of waking her up.

"Oh can't sleep either?" Theia asked turning to face her.

Connie sat up in bed and turned on the bedside table light, "Something like that" she replied smiling, "Why are you getting up anyway?" she added.

"Headache, I was hoping you would have packed something for it" Theia said trying once more to stand up.

"Oh I'll get it, lay back down"

Constance got up quickly and moved towards her trunk that she had sat at the end of the bed. Quickly rifling through her belongings she pulled out a small chest which Theia supposed held her healing potions. Connie handed Theia one after smelling it and waited for Theia to drink it so she could put away the vile and the chest.

"Feel better?" Constance asked as she got back into bed.

"Much" Theia replied laying back down.

The both of them laid in silence for a while before Constance asked Theia where she wanted to go next. Theia honestly had no idea. Is that what they were supposed to be doing? Running from one place to the next? Never to stay in the one spot ever again? Theia didn't know how dangerous it was them staying in Central Australia, honestly what Death Eater would come looking for her here? She had never talked to Severus about her love for Australia so it's not like he would know where to find her. And no doubt he would be looking for her.

Fear seeped into Theia as she thought about the consequences of Severus not being able to find her. Would he be dead by now? Or would he, like she had originally thought, be looking for her all around the world. And if so was he alone? Theia figured that he would not want anyone else coming with him. They would only hinder him as she knew that he preferred to do his work alone. But would Voldemort allow that? Theia knew if she kept worrying and thinking like that all the time she would have a permanent headache. She realised that she had no answered Constance's question.

"I ah honestly don't know" she replied, not knowing what else she could say and not having the energy to come up with a lie, "Let's just stay here for a little while" She added.

"I do suppose there isn't much chance of them finding us out here is there" Constance said rolling onto her side to face Theia.

"No, I don't think so" Theia replied rolling away to face away from Constance. She never likes facing people when she was sharing a bed.

Constance moved forward and wrapped her arm around Theia as best she could, hugging her and letting her know that she was here for her. Because even if Theia didn't voice her fears Constance knew they were there and knew what was going on in her mind every minute of the day. She wanted Theia to feel safe and to feel like her baby was going to be safe and anything that she could do to help she was going to; even if it was a simple thing like hugging her while they slept. She hoped the gesture did not go unnoticed.

Theia smiled to herself as she felt Constance's arm go around her. She loved her so much and she gently gave her arm a squeeze to let her know how grateful she really was to have such a good friend.

-CoaLA-

Severus had not understood why Theia would have any inclination to go to a place so warm and barren like Australia, but there you had it. It just proved that he really did know very little about her.

It was good to finally have somewhere to go, but did he really have somewhere to go. Australia wasn't exactly small, where in Australia would she be? Penny had suggested that though it wasn't crowded, Theia might have gone to the outback, which was what had fascinated Theia the most when she was studying the country.

So he would begin his search there…. In the outback… He supposed that she would be in a populated area so that narrowed his search quite considerably. The out back was vast and seemed to stretch on forever in wave after wave of red, hot Earth. For once in his life he was not happy to be wearing all black.

Unfortunately for Severus he did not know much about Australia or where in the outback one would chose to stay. Asking around didn't really seem like an option either so instead Severus found himself in a place called Alice Springs rifling through pamphlets looking for places here that one might want to go to.

Once place did catch his eye but again he didn't see the appeal to it. It was just a big rock. Why on Earth was that special? Nevertheless he knew that Theia was not the most normal of people and that he himself was not the easiest person to amaze.

"Ooolooroo" he said out loud without realising it, drawing out the vowels much more than was necessary.

"Did you need a hand there mate?" someone asked from his left.

"No thankyou I am fine" he replied putting down the pamphlet and walking out of the shop.

By the time Theia and Constance had finished dinner Severus had arrive at Uluru.

-CoaLA-

The next morning found Theia and Constance up bright and early for the Sunrise Rock Base Tour. It was, needless to say, amazing and Theia almost wished that she could take some photos as well.

There were two Indigenous locals that were guiding them around the base, one man and one woman. They showed them rock painting and local flora and fauna, never leaving out the tiniest detail. Theia was overwhelmed by the knowledge their guides had of the land and how much more amazing Uluru was when it was shown and described to her in this way. Theia knew that if she ever lived to see the end of the war she would be coming back here.

She had been feeling a bit uncomfortable walking all day, it was after all a four hour walk around the base of Uluru, but she had been so focused on her tour guides and their stories that she had barely concentrated on the uncomfortable tightening in her stomach.

Theia was fascinated that there were certain parts around Uluru that the female guide could not go to and there were also places where their male guide could not got to. The guides explained why this was as there were certain sacred places where 'woman's business took place that the men were not permitted to enter and the same visa versa.

They were headed back to the cars that had bought them from the hotels to Uluru, the tour guides still pointing out animals and plants and telling Dreamtime stories connected to them and the part that played in their creation and in the creation of Uluru itself.

And that's when it happened. Her water broke.

"Oh Merlin, Connie" Theia said leaning on Constance for support and stopping her from walking off without her.

"What is i…. Oh dear!" Connie exclaimed realising what had happened. "Come on now, you know how it goes, deep breaths Theia, stay calm" Connie said while looking back to notice that the male tour guide had taken the rest of the group away and the woman had stayed back to help.

"Come on we need to get her back to one of the cars, she's better off back at the hotel than here" said the guide taking one of Theia's arms in her hands while Connie took the other.

The ride back was stressful and terrifying to say the least. Theia refused point blank to give birth to her son in the back of a FWD.

"Ohh" she yelped as she felt another contraction, stronger than the rest.

"C'est bon, vous allez etre bien" Connie said quickly.

Theia didn't respond. She knew Connie was only doing what she was trained to do and what she knew was best but it didn't help Theia calm down at all. She wasn't ready for this. She had been so used to being pregnant but now it was finally time to give birth and she was terrified.

Finally they got back to the hotel and the tour guide offered to take them to the nearest hospital. Theia looked at Connie knowing if she was taken to a muggle hospital that Connie would not be allowed to deliver the baby as she was not a registered muggle nurse. She would prefer it was just her and Connie there when she was giving birth. But how do you explain that to a muggle woman?

"She would prefer not 'ave the baby born in an 'ospital, I'm a nurse we'll be fine if we could just go back to our room" Connie explained.

The guide seemed to understand and walked them back to their room where she helped lay Theia down on the bed.

"I'll be near by if you need a hand" she said before leaving the room giving the pair a knowing look that Theia was not all together uncomfortable with.

"I think she knows we're different" Theia said as the door clicked shut.

"Possibly" Connie replied as she rifled through her bag to grab all the potions and salves she may need while delivering the baby.

Theia sat back and concentrated on her breathing, just wanting this all to be over so she could have her little boy in her arms. Looking over at Connie it seemed she was just as nervous as she was. It was after all her first time delivering a child and it wasn't just any child, it was the child of her best friend.

"Ok Theia how far apart are your contractions?" Connie asked coming up to sit beside her.

"Ahh, about a minute apart" Theia replied trying to breath normally.

"Ok honey, how bout you get up and take a bit of walk around" Connie said walking forward to help her up.

Theia had no idea what to expect for this was her first pregnancy and although her mother had talked her through it, she still had the feeling that something was going to go wrong. She was so scared but more than anything she wanted to have her baby boy in her arms so she could look at him. She wanted to see whose eyes he had, whether he would have curly or straight hair, if he would look anything like her parents of even like Severus'. She knew it was worth all the pain she was going to go through.

Theia walked around for what seemed like hours before the contractions became stronger and longer. She stopped and bent over, holding her stomach. Constance walked over to her and lead her to the bed.

"It's ok Theia it just means we're going into the next phase faster" She said trying to calm Theia down.

"Is that normal?" Theia asked panicking that her pregnancy was going to be abnormal, that something would happen to her baby.

"It's fine Theia, you may be one of the lucky few women who have a quick childbirth" she said waving her wand over Theia to see how far she was dilated. "Ok Theia how are you feeling baby?"

At that moment Theia felt another contraction and instead of responding she let out a long pain filled sigh and suddenly started breathing heavier. Constance waved her wand over Theia once more, clearly checking that everything was going to plan. They were still in fairly early stages of the pregnancy but if it kept going at this rate Theia would be in labour for a few hours at most.

Constance wasn't sure whether she would need any of her potions yet as the pregnancy seemed to running smoothly. Her potions were mainly used to ease the pain if needed or to help the baby actually be born. She didn't understand why muggles needed to use big pointy objects …injections... oh well a quick sip of a potion or wave her wand and everything was much easier. But she had a feeling that Theia would want to do this properly. Well not that pain relief wasn't proper, it just seemed to her that most women felt like they were cheating if they used it. And she felt that Theia would be one of them.

"Keep breathing Theia, there's no telling how long this stage of labour will be. It could be up to a few hours or it could be days" she said walking up to sit down next to Theia. "Did you want to listen to some music?" Constance asked knowing that music sometime helped to calm down women in labour.

Theia nodded not knowing what sort of music she might put on at this time. To Theia's surprise Constance began playing music by a band called Oasis. As Constance played one of their older songs Wonderwall, Theia seemed to calm down. She laid back and closed her eyes thinking of the time that she would be able to hold her little man in her arms. Oh how she wished her mother was here. She needed her right now and her mother had been so excited to meet her grandson.

Constance seemed to recognise that Theia was calming down and so she sat down next to her and just watched her, continually doing checks to make sure nothing wrong had happened and that Theia was dilating enough to allow the baby to be born. Theia was still concentrating on her breathing, still feeling the contractions become longer and slightly more painful but she had zoned out to think about other things. The baby had decided that it was going to take a little more time than Constance had originally thought and so oddly they just sat there listening to Oasis and, in Theia's case, breathing deeply, thinking about her baby.

Theia got up a few times to go to the bathroom, at Constance's persistence, but other than that she didn't really want to move. It was difficult enough switching her positions on the bed and getting up let alone strolling around like she had been before.

A couple of hours had passed since her water had broken and finally Theia felt more pressure on her pelvis. Constance noticed the change in Theia's breathing and the widening of her eyes and realised that they were ever so close to having a screaming little boy in the room with them.

"Oh dear" Theia said sitting up slightly, trying to do all she could to counter the pain in between her legs.

"It's ok Theia, you're nearly there love"

Truth be told this stage of labour could also take hours but she didn't think so somehow. Theia seemed to be moving through the stages pretty quickly in comparison to some poor woman who were in labour for days on end.

Constance arranged Theia in a way as to get her ready to give birth to her son, and moved down to the end of the bed in preparation to deliver. It had not dawned on her until that very moment how awkward it really good be to be delivering her best friends child, considering all she had to… See. But she quickly shoved that all away and concentrated on being the Healer that she was when Theia began to breathe heavily and grunt in pain.

Constance quickly waved her wand over Theia, checking her vitals continually and making sure that everything was going to plan. It may have seemed like an easy job especially to those muggle doctors who had seemingly much more to do during birth, but the spells Constance had to use were very complex as they differed from other healing spells, simply because they were only for use in childbirth.

Theia was now moaning in pain and breathing even heavier as it seemed that she would not be in labour for very long. Lucky woman.

"I want Severus here" Theia sobbed wishing so very much she had his strong hands there to comfort her … Or so she could squeeze the living shit out of them and threaten him for getting her pregnant in the first place… Either way….

"I know honey, but you'll be looking at your little boy soon, just keep thinking of that" Constance said, alarmed at how quickly the birth seemed to be going.

Theia gave a shriek as the pain became more astute and her body told her to push. She needed this thing out of her! The pain between her legs was the worst pain she had ever felt in her entire life and she could not wait to be rid of it. For the instance where she was pushing and grunting with all her might, she no longer viewed her baby as a lovely little warm bodied thing she couldn't wait to cuddle. No, at that moment it was causing her excruciating pain and she couldn't wait to get her hands on Severus and kill him for what he had done to her. She could barely hear the encouraging words from Constance telling her to breathe and push when needed.

All she could think about was the blood roaring in her ears and the stretching of her nether regions. She thought she heard Constance say that she could see him but that didn't matter as Theia had some serious pushing to do.

"Ahhhhhh!" Theia screamed as she gave one final push and a sudden release of all the pressure that had built up, and there was her baby boy, screaming his little lungs out.

Theia sighed in relief and suddenly he became that tiny warm bodied little thing that she wanted to cuddle for ever more. Connie cleaned him up and cut the umbilical cord. Slowly wrapping him up in some blankets Constance walked up and handed him to Theia who took him in her arms. The thing that shocked Theia most when she first laid eyes on her little man was the shock of curly black hair atop his head.

"He's going to be different, I can already see it" Theia mumbled to herself, thinking only of the black eyes that looked back up at her. He was definitely her son. But there was no doubt that Severus was there too. She was sure that she would see more of him when he got older but at that very moment he looked much more like herself aside from the eyes.

A small knock came from the door and Constance moved forward to open it. Theia smiled when she saw that it was the guide from the tour.

"Congratulations Miss…?"

"Black" Theia replied not thinking that maybe announcing her last name was a bad idea.

The tour guide walked in and Constance shut the door behind her. As she walked over to the Theia she looked down at the small figure in her arms. Constance followed her over.

"You're going to have to feed him in a minute, Theia" Constance said gently as she sat down on the other side of her.

Theia merely nodded as she stared down at her little man. She seemed to be lost in his little black eyes; it was almost like she was looking at Severus, almost. There was something more to him though; something that she could not quite describe but that she knew was there. Just when she thought she had figured it out, it slipped through her finger like smoke.

"Kari"

Theia looked up at the tour guide a slightly confused look on her face. "Excuse me?" she said not impolitely.

She gave a motherly smile, "Kari, it means smoke"

Theia looked down at her little man and realised that she had not thought about what she would name him. She had always known that her son's middle name would be Sirius, but as for a first name, she had no idea.

"Kari Sirius Snape" Theia muttered instantly falling in love with it.

_Ok, firstly sorry for taking so long! Also I apologise to any woman who has been through childbirth and doesn't agree with or like how I've portrayed it. I honestly relied on the help of an internet site that went through the 'Stages of Labour'. So I am sorry if it seems inaccurate. Kari is an actual Indigenous name for smoke however I am unsure as to whether it belongs to the language of the Pitjantjatjara people as there are over 200 Indigenous languages in Australia, and I could not for the life of me find which one the term kari belonged to. _


	36. The Chase

**Disclaimer: I own nothing as usual.**

Thankyou too, Wendy Waddles for reading over the last chapter for me. You're a bloody legend. And a thankyou to my reviewers You-Know-Who and Jamberine, you're reviews make me grin from ear to ear. :D

Theia stared down at her little boy mesmerised. She just couldn't believe that she was finally looking at him; holding him. The more she looked at him the more Severus she saw in him and it nearly made her cry.

The tour guide excused herself after about twenty minutes saying she had to get back to work but congratulated Theia once more.

"Oh Theia he is absolutely beautiful" Connie said lying next to Theia.

All Theia could manage was to smile. She couldn't speak, she could think of nothing but her baby. It was truly an amazing feeling. The only thing that could bring a saddened feeling to her now was the fact that Severus was not with her. Little did she know that would soon not be the case.

Xxx

Severus had the strange feeling that he was being followed. He was sure of it. He knew that the Dark Lord would not have let him search for Theia on his own but he was not sure how many and who would be following him. He was sure Bella would be up for the job but if Severus was lucky she might not want to be away from her master for that long. Then there was Lucius. Surely he would be there to make up for past mistakes, there was no way that Draco was going to do his task and Lucius knew it.

Of course there were many others that could be following, Fenrir Greyback being another dangerous predator. But all Severus could do was cross his fingers and hope that they would not make a move. He was not sure what he was going to do when he actually found Theia but he knew that he had to get to her before anyone else did. He could not let them take his beautiful Theia into the arms of the Dark Lord. It worried Severus to no end what the Dark Lord wanted with her.

He had arrived at Uluru and had found the nearest populated town. It seemed likely that she would be here considering it was the closest to the huge rock that seemed to interest her.

He walked into the nearest shop he could find which happened to be a small grocery store. The lady behind the counter had bright red hair and a nose piercing. However the thing that stood out was the bright green eyes that shone brighter than her hair. It made Severus' heart ache. He walked over to her hoping that she would have seen Theia or maybe be able to point him in the direction of where people might stay here.

"Excuse me, could you tell me where the nearest hotels and lodges are?" he asked

She looked up at him warmly and smiled, "Oh I just love your accent" she exclaimed

Severus gave her a deadpan look that clearly said 'answer my question' but she seemed not to notice it.

"How are you liking Australia?" she babbled clearly not sensing how frustrated Severus was getting.

"It's dry and barren and I cannot for the life me understand why anyone would want to visit here let alone live here" he snapped hoping he would have scared her enough to not babble anymore and just give him the answers he wanted.

Alas she was not to be deterred, "Ah not to worry, Aus will soon change that mate" she replied as she eyed his long black cloak and black pants. "Although if you're going to survive out here for very long you'll want some new clothes, you must be boiling" she exclaimed "There's a little shop down the road that sells a few clothes, you'd be better off in a pair of shorts and T-shirt than that long black cloak and black pants"

Severus unwittingly looked down at his legs wondering what on Earth she was talking about. It then hit him that in Australia they called trousers pants and pants undies.

"I shall not be here long enough, now where are the closest places to stay?" he asked again, doing nothing to keep the contempt and anger out of his voice. The girl was highly irritating and he longed to be on the way to finding his Theia.

At that moment the bell above the door rang and in walked a young and extremely pretty blonde woman wearing long black pants and a black top that showed quite a bit of cleavage. Severus gave the woman a quick look over and turned back to the annoying shop assistant. Giving her a look that would scare most of the Hogwarts population into blubbering and crying babies, Severus growled and waited for an answer.

Finally sensing that the man was in a rush, she pointed him in the direction of the many hotels to stay at in the area, including the Emu Walk Apartments. He stormed out of the shop without saying thankyou and without taking one more glance at the pretty blonde woman who was watching him with a curious stare.

Xxx

Theia had done nothing but spend time with her son and Connie since her beautiful boy had arrived, and she wished to do nothing more for the rest of her life. But unfortunately she had to think about where she was going to go next. She knew now that she had had her baby there was a possibility that there would be some sort of news about her in the muggle world. She could see it now, headline news; tourist gives birth to baby boy at Uluru. Of course she had given birth at the hotel but that didn't matter to a couple of reporters. They would print whatever sounded more exciting.

That sort of publicity even if it was in the muggle papers would not go unnoticed by the magical population. Therefore she had to move. They had to move. She had saved her son from being born into the dangerous world of magical England but now she had to keep him safe. She would do anything.

Constance and her had talked about it all that night but they had no idea where might be safer than Australia. They thought perhaps America might be the next best place but that too might also be obvious. At any rate they had to pick somewhere and they had to pick fast.

Xxx

Penny sat at the table crying, Trevor and Eliza sitting either side of her holding her hands. They had finally gotten the letter that Theia had sent them and were giving Penny her part of it. She missed her so much and only hoped that wherever she was that she was safe. She was happy that Constance was with her, it made her feel better knowing that her little girl was not alone on this terrifying journey.

Of course she could not say that anymore. She was not a little girl, she was a woman; a woman who was about to have her own child. Penny wondered if she had given birth yet. More tears welled up in her eyes at the thought of Theia being without her mother at such a time in her life. Penny had so wanted to be there for her daughter when she gave birth.

"I wonder if she's given birth yet" Penny said, letting the tears stream down her face.

Trevor and Eliza look at each other before Eliza responded, "I'm sure that she will be fine, Theia is a smart girl and she has her friend with her"

Penny merely nodded knowing they were right. But it didn't matter how right they were, Penny was never going to stop worrying that she might never see her little girl again. It brought her more pain that she had ever experienced more pain than being held hostage by Malfoy and being abused daily, more pain than realising that she was never going to see another day, more pain than realising that she might never see her beloved Sirius anymore. Yes she loved Sirius more than life itself but Theia was the product of their love for each other. Without her, Penny didn't know if she could survive.

Xxx

Severus found the hotels quite easily; it was just a matter of finding out which one Theia was staying in. He checked into the nearest one which looked quite fancy for an outback hotel. Walking up to the check in desk he looked around to make sure that he was not being followed. He had the nagging feeling that he had been followed the entire way.

With a quick glance through the mind of the woman at the counter he could see that Theia had never stepped foot in the place. He quickly erased any memory the woman may have of him being there and turned around only to come face to face with none other than Lucius Malfoy.

"What are you doing here?" he hissed at him, quickly leaving the building.

"My dear friend did you think you would really be alone on this journey?" he asked mockingly, an arrogant expression plastered on his face. It didn't matter that Malfoy was no longer in good graces with the Dark Lord, he was still acutely aware of the fact that he was pure blood and Severus was not. Therefore he was still a better wizard. Or at least that was what he was hanging onto.

"Malfoy, I do not need yours or anyone else's help in finding the girl, you know I work better alone" He replied continuing on in his brisk walk.

"The girl?" Lucius replied with a sneer, "As if that's all she is to you Severus"

Severus stopped and turned swiftly to face Lucius. "And what exactly are you implying by that _Malfoy_?" he spat

Lucius grinned broadly knowing he now had an advantage over him. "What I mean _Snape_ is that you actually _love_ her and as soon as the Dark Lord knows that it will mean the end of you"

Severus sneered up at him while anger brimmed closely under his skin "You clearly don't know what you're talking about Lucius, if I _loved _the girl as you so put it why would I have done everything that the Dark Lord as told me to do so far? Why would I have allowed her to be slipped the lust potion when I knew what it was doing to her?"

"You my old friend are quite the liar, but I can see right through you, do you think I don't know love when I see it?"

Severus frowned, 'what was he playing at?' He quickly began walking again, "Think what you will Lucius but stop pestering me while I am on a mission for the Dark Lord, you may pass on the message that I will be back soon with the girl" And without warning Severus apparated to the next hotel.

Xxx

Theia and Constance had quickly packed up all their belongings and paid the lady at the front desk the money for the two nights they were there.

"So, do we stay here in Australia or do we skip the country again?" Theia asked hoping that Connie might be more decisive than she was.

"Well I was thinking, every country as a ministry of magic, perhaps we should travel to Canberra and go ze one 'ere for protection"

Theia didn't know if that was such a good idea. It would surely alert someone to them being in the country. She thought maybe staying in the muggle world was safer.

"I don't know Connie, perhaps we should stay out of the magical world." She replied looking over at Connie hoping she had not upset her. She knew that over the past couple of days she must have been quite annoying. She had been indecisive and then turned down ideas that Constance had come up with. She knew if it was her she would have been quite frustrated by now. But alas Constance merely nodded and agreed that the muggle world was safer for them for now.

Theia apparated them to a town in Western NSW called Stockinbingal. She didn't know why she had decided to go there only that she knew it was a rural town that not too many people actually knew about. The town itself held no more than a few shops and a club, with a few streets of residential properties and train tracks that Theia doubted were even used anymore.

They quickly found an abandoned shed away from most of the houses so that Theia could sit down a feed Kari. Her little angel peeked up at her from the bundle of blankets she had him wrapped in and Theia thought he might have smiled.

"Well we can stay 'ere for a little while but not long. It's a bit too open" Constance said walking around the perimeter and casting protective spells.

Theia merely nodded and never took her eyes of Kari. She loved the name and could not believe how well it fit him. She hoped one day she got to meet that tour guide again and thank her.

Theia was feeding Kari and looking down into his beautiful black eyes when she heard it; the crunching of boots stepping not too far away. She looked over at Constance and knew that she had heard it too.

Kari finished feeding and Theia fixed herself up before standing slowly and walking to the side of the shed with Constance. They hoped that their defences worked and that whoever was out there could not hear or see them.

Xxx

Severus was furious that he had run into Lucius Malfoy. He knew it. He just knew that he was going to be followed but that made him no less angry. He stormed up the next hotel which was called the Emu Walk Apartments. As soon as he walked into the place he could sense the magic. Someone magical had been here and he knew that it had been his Theia. He hadn't realised it but he was very in tune with Theia's magical signature. There was another one there that he supposed was Constance's but it was not as strong to him.

He walked up to the front desk to delve into the mind of the lady there and to his intense surprise saw his Theia clear as day. He didn't know why it surprised him so much since he had known the moment he walked in that Theia had been there.

The woman had clear memories of Theia and Constance arriving and Theia and Constance leaving. However Severus was more observant than the woman behind the counter and he did not miss the small bundle of blankets that Theia had in her arms or the fact that her baby bump was completely gone. She had had the baby. Their son had been born. Severus pulled out of her mind unable to look any longer.

He left the hotel having no idea where he was going but knowing that he could not longer be in the Emu Walk Apartments.

Their son had been born. He had a son. He was alive. He was no longer an unseen something that he could think about as being not human. Their son had been born. And he didn't know how to feel.

"Severus really did you think that you could just run away from me?"

Severus turned so quickly that his neck cricked. Unfortunately Lucius had found him once again, at a most unfortunate time.

"I told you Malfoy that I have nothing to say to you, I will bring the girl now back off"

"Oh Severus, you have it wrong if you think I am your biggest threat. You know I am not alone either"

Severus said nothing. Of course he knew that there would be others. If the Dark Lord for some reason thought that Severus would not bring Theia back to him then that meant that he did not trust Severus. Why he would send Lucius was beyond him but perhaps he just wanted him out of the way. So that left Severus, someone that's loyalty was being tested and Lucius who was a mess up, of course the Dark Lord would send someone else along… Like Bellatrix.

"I assume Bellatrix is here somewhere as well along with Rodolphus and a few other choice cronies" Severus asked not at all hiding his contempt for the situation.

Lucius merely nodded. They walked away from the hotel and both apparated away in different directions knowing that they would at some point meet up again on this journey.

Severus had no idea where he was going or where to search for next. He should have gone more in depth into the woman's memories to see if Theia has said anything else about where she might have gone. But seeing his son wrapped up tightly in a bundle of blankets in his loves arms was too much for him. He would now have to decide whether going back was worth the risk.

Did he have much choice though; he could not possibly find a lead on her whereabouts any other way. Indecision was a new thing for him; normally he just knew what he was going to do and how he was going to do it. All he could think about was his little son and Theia and that made it very difficult to focus on anything else.

He stopped walking forward like he had been; going nowhere in particular but giving the allusion that he was heading somewhere. The abrupt stop helped him to clear his mind and calm down. He needed to know where they were, he needed to make sure that she was safe. If she was hurt … he shuddered to think.

This was the woman he had decided that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, if she would have him. He knew there were slim chances of him surviving this war but if somehow he did he wanted her to be there with him in the end; to start a new life together. Maybe they would have more children. A little girl perhaps that looked just like her mother; or maybe another son to carry on his name.

It seemed silly even in his own mind that something so amazing could ever truly be his. For that to be possibly Theia had to want to be with him, to be his adorable wife and to raise their children….

Wife. Mrs Snape. Theia Snape. He cringed at the thought. Not because it was Theia because obviously he loved her to no end but because Snape just didn't sound right with Theia's name. Perhaps he would change his last name…

He smiled to himself as remembered another name. Theia Prince. Perhaps he would. If he got out of this war alive and escaped Azkaban changing his name from Snape to Prince would be another stepping stone into becoming another man, a man separate from the misdeeds of Severus Snape. Theia Prince; he liked it.

Something inside of Severus snapped into place. He could not believe that he had not thought of it sooner. How stupid he had been not to think of it when he had done it for exactly this reason.

The ring that he had given to Theia was thrown every sort of protective charm he could think of but not only that, he had placed a tracing charm on it. The only problem was that Severus had not been alerted every time she had decided to apparate; meaning that it had not worked. Or Theia was not wearing the ring. Panic rose in Severus. If she was not wearing the ring then she was not protected. It was at this precise moment that he felt a certain pull. A slight ringing in his ears alerted him to the fact that at that very moment Theia was indeed apparating. Straight away Severus could follow the ring to wherever she was. Without hesitating Severus spun on the spot and dissaperated.

Xxx

Constance and Theia waited with baited breath to see who was walking past their deserted shed and to see if their protective spells worked.

The crunching sounds of boots on leaves came closer and Theia didn't realise it but she was holding her breath, but also highly alert and ready to leave in an instant. As soon as the foot steps got unbearably close Theia could see a man in blue overalls walk past and she let out a sigh of relief. The man could not see or hear them and was merely walking past on his way to his own property. They walked back inside hoping that that was the only encounter they had.

Alas that was not to be as ten minutes later the sound of more footsteps approaching put both women on high alert once more. Constance, who had her wand at the ready since the last encounter, quickly but quietly, approached the side of the shed. She could see no one yet but knew they were getting closer and not further away.

Theia stood up once more and joined her, knowing that their spells worked but still wondering if perhaps this time it was someone from their own world.

The footsteps grew louder with each passing second and Theia knew within seconds they would see who was responsible for them. Once more Theia was holding her breath waiting for Bellatrix or Fenrir to walk around the corner.

Black robes and shoulder length black hair was all she saw before she quickly backed away from the shed door. Her breathing had picked up and she could not believe that he was there.

"Theia, it's Severus" Constance said obviously not noticing Theia's sudden retreat.

She didn't know why she was all of a sudden so scared of facing him but she knew with out a doubt that she was not going to let him in.

"I know, don't do anything" She replied picking up her courage and walking back to the opening.

Severus had stopped mere metres away staring directly at the shed but not seeing it. Theia could see the intense focus on his face, like he knew they were in there and was just trying to figure out a way of getting through. Most likely he was aware of her being in there but she could not afford for him to break through their defences.

"You trust 'im don't you?" Constance asked confused as to why Theia looked so fearful.

"I don't know" Theia replied truthfully.

Her whispered words brought Connie walking towards her ready to pull her into a hug but she was stopped by the sudden voice of Severus himself.

Both women turned to look at him as he had stepped even closer to the shed. He was right in front of it and looking almost directly at them.

"Theia I know you're here somewhere, please you must trust me, I won't hurt you" he pleaded.

Theia's heart nearly ripped in two hearing those words from his mouth but it was somehow not enough for her fear to ebb away. Something was nagging away at her, telling her not to let him in; telling her to once more run.

"Theia?" Constance whispered trying to decipher her friend's facial expressions.

"We have to go Connie" she replied turning to grab their things and head out the back of the shed.

"Theia, wait" she said grabbing Theia's shoulder to stop her from going, "I believe 'im, 'e's not going to 'urt you or your son"

Theia looked desperately into Constance's eyes trying to tell her in more than words that she was doing the right thing. They needed to get away from there now, because it was still too dangerous to be seen by people from their own world.

"I know he won't hurt me or Kari, it's not him really that I'm worried about" Theia paused trying to explain the nagging feeling in her gut like something about the situation was not quite right, "Something is wrong here Connie please trust me" she finished looking pleadingly into her best friend's eyes.

Connie merely nodded and followed her out the back of the shed where they apparated once more.

Xxx

He could sense that Theia was there, he could feel her magical signature so strongly that there was no way that she was not standing there in front of him. He suspected that he would come across protective spells and enchantments and he didn't want to just break through them. He wanted her to trust him, to let him in so that she knew that he was not going to hurt her. So he talked to her. Hoping that would help, hoping that it would make Theia see that he was not dangerous to her.

He waited there for her to respond, for her to open up and let him in but nothing came.

After five minutes of waiting he thought maybe Theia was still too scared and still didn't trust him. She had every right to feel this way, she had their son with her now, alive and hopefully well and he knew that she would do nothing to risk that well being no matter if he was the father or not.

Quite suddenly he felt the pull again and knew that she had disappeared. He quickly followed wondering where on Earth they were off too now.

Xxx

Again they arrived somewhere in the west of NSW, but Theia was unsure of the name for she only remembered the photos. More abandoned and rusty sheds and barns sat not far away and they headed for them quickly hoping no one would see them.

It was then that everything seemed to happen at once.

Theia heard Severus shout her name and she stopped and turned without thinking. Then without warning there were four other figures approaching from out of nowhere firing hexes and curses at them. How on Earth had they managed to find them?

That didn't really matter at the moment as Constance and Theia ran for the barn. It was still a few metres away but they would reach it well before the Death Eaters who were still a fair way behind them.

"Theia, we 'ave to leave 'ere, 'ow are zey finding us so easily now?" she whispered as they ran inside a barn house that looked like it had housed quite a bit of cattle.

"I don't know" Theia replied, looking up the length of the barn and realising that this barn and been joined by at least five others in a long line, and once you'd turned into one of the stalls and then into another the place became quite the labyrinth.

"We should be able to lose them in here" she added walking forward with determination to get lost.

Theia went picking up their speed every turn they made and could not have been happier when she realised that she had passed the same spot three times in a row. They were good and lost now. However it did not stop Theia from moving on. It was as she turned one more corner that she ran head long into none other Severus Snape.

Her breath caught in her throat and she realised when she felt no presence beside her that she had lost Connie in the maze of cattle stalls and sheering pens. Her eyes widened in fear and when she remembered how to breath it came out in short shallow gasps.

Severus grasped her arms and pulled her into a darkened corner hoping that no one would see them.

They merely stared at one another not quite sure what to say to the other. Theia was only hoping that she would be able to get her son out of here without the other Death Eaters noticing that she had him.

"Theia, I…" he was lost for words. What was he to say to her now that he was facing her? He did not want to take her to the Dark Lord and he had insisted up until this point that he would not be doing that to her but if the Dark Lord found out that she had slipped through their fingers he would be punished dearly.

All he could do was look down at her gorgeous green eyes and feel himself fall in love all over again. He noticed her breathing calming down slightly as she stared back up at him and became lost in his dark pools.

"Please Severus, don't do this" she pleaded, snapping him out of his thoughts and bringing him to his present dilemma.

"Theia I'm not taking you to him" he replied lifting his hands to cup her beautiful face.

She leaned into him and felt her heart rate slow down. How could she not trust him? She loved him and she was sure he felt the same about her, so why ever would he hurt her?

Not taking his eyes of her he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers ever so gently before pulling back slightly, looking questioningly into her eyes.

It took all her self restraint not to moan into his lips. Oh how she had missed them! She did however close her eyes in pleasure and noticing this Severus leaned down once more to repeat the action, this time with a little more passion.

Theia could not help it; she pressed her body as close to his as she possibly could with the small bundle in her arms, and opened her mouth allowing their tongues to swirl together. They stayed like this for mere seconds before the small bundle of blankets moved.

Theia regretfully removed her lips from his and looked down to her son. The sudden sadness brought on by having to leave Severus' warm lips was vanquished as she looked down into the eyes of her little man. She noticed that Severus was looking down into the bundle of blankets as well nervousness and curiosity playing across his face. She smiled and pulled back the part of the blanket hiding their sons face from his view and for the first time Severus Snape was looking down at his son.

Feelings that he could not explain at that moment exploded within his chest. They swirled around like a cyclone and refused to calm down. He had his eyes. Their son had his dark eyes and Severus found himself smiling. This did not go unnoticed by Theia who did not think that she had ever seen such a genuine smile on Severus' face in all the years that she had known him.

"His name is Kari" she said quietly, "Kari Sirius Snape"

"Prince" he muttered without realising it, "Kari Sirius Prince"

Theia smiled liking the change. Their moment however was interrupted by Constance racing around the corner her cheeks filled with blood and her chest heaving.

"Zey are close" she said still panting.

It was then that Theia could hear the sadistic voice of Bellatrix Lestrange coming closer to them. Theia's heart filled with a terrible fear. They could not know about her baby. She turned back to look at Severus who was staring back at her meaningfully.

"Go" he said quietly

Theia merely nodded, reaching up to quickly press her lips to his before turning on her heal and running away from the approaching voices, tears dripping down her face.

Severus watched her go not noticing Constance was still standing there watching him. He finally turned to look at her.

"You should tell 'er that you love 'her" she said ignoring the affronted look on Severus' face, "She's so scared she'll never 'ear it from you" she finished before running off to follow Theia.

Once she had caught up to her they apparated to Theia only knew where, hoping that they would not be followed.

_I believe the usual apology is due. I'M SORRY! I know I take a bloody long time to update but I am trying I truly am. Anywho hope you enjoyed this chappie and I would love to hear thoughts on the Snape/Prince name change. Like/ don't like? Hope to hear from you :D_


	37. Gently and Slowly

**Disclaimer: I own nothing yadda yadda yadda. **

**Thankyou to the ever faithful Wendy Waddles, my dear you bring me happiness so I updated extra fast for you :D And welcome to Malicia, thanks so much for your review! I can only hope they keep coming. I have a feeling everyone is going to like this chapter so sit back and enjoy! Ciao!**

Theia and Constance arrived back in Batemans Bay, for some reason Theia had felt like returning to the small town.

She let go of Constance immediately and walked towards the water with Kari still wrapped up in her arms. He had somehow fallen asleep during all the commotion but Theia was thankful. She sat down in the sand just where the water was coming up so it hit her skin where she sat. She let the tears run down her cheeks not caring who saw her. She couldn't believe that she had been so close to him and was now so far away.

Connie came to sit beside her letting the water wash over her as well. She said nothing but wrapped her arm around Theia knowing what was going through her mind right now. She just hoped that her last words to Severus would sink in.

Theia had no idea where they were supposed to go now. Were they really supposed to keep running? How long? Till the end of the war? They couldn't keep up like this. Theia needed to decide whether it might not be better for them to just go back to London. They should be safe at Grimmauld Place; shouldn't they? But that would mean that Severus would have no excuse not to bring her to Voldemort. She would be within reach and he would have no excuse to leave her be. With her on the run at least there was a reason she was not accessible.

The tears had stopped and Constance could see that Theia was thinking. Constance didn't know if she liked that or not. When Theia seemed to get an idea in her head there was no getting it out so whatever she had decided they were going to do Constance hoped that she would agree.

"Constance I think it's time to stop running" she said suddenly looking out into the vast ocean.

Constance didn't say anything; she knew there was more to it.

"I've done what I wanted to do, I saved my little boy, now it's time to go home" she paused to look down at Kari who has stirred.

"Theia, will zat really be safe?"

"It will be for you and Kari" Theia replied, almost whispering.

Constance didn't like where this was heading, "Theia if we go 'ome, you're coming wiz us"

Theia shook her head, trying her best not to cry. She didn't like the idea of being away from her son when she had had a mere day or so with him but she saw no other alternative. She had saved him by ensuring that she was not in England when she gave birth now she needed to keep him safe.

"You take Kari," she put up her hand to stop Constance from talking, "You take Kari back to London, stay at my parents house and if anyone outside the Order asks, Kari is your son"

"Theia, you don't 'ave to do zis"

"No Connie I do, this is the only way. They're going to keep chasing me, Severus will be punished if he doesn't capture me, but you and Kari don't need to be in the middle of it anymore, so go"

"Theia I came 'ere with you to 'elp you, to protect you and Kari and now you want me to abandon you?"

"Connie you're not abandoning me, I am asking you to help me" Theia said slightly exasperated standing as best she could with Kari still wrapped up in her arms. Constance followed suit and turned to face her.

"I need you to do this, I need to make sure that you and Kari are safe and you will be safe in London. I won't"

"What does eet matter if you are not safe zere!"Constance replied loudly, "You're planning to let 'im take you to Voldemort anyway!"

Theia was taken aback by her anger. She had never seen Constance like this then again they had only really gotten the last six months to get to know each other. She knew why she was upset. She knew that after everything that they had gone through to get to where they were it seemed so backwards to head back to London.

"Connie please" Theia whispered looking at her pleadingly.

Constance turned away from her not sure if she could bring herself to leave Theia all alone. She wanted Kari to be safe just as much as Theia did but not at the expense of leaving her best friend behind.

"What are you going to do?" she asked Theia still not looking at her.

"I am going to seek out Severus and we will make a decision together" Theia replied

Finally Constance turned back to her, "And 'ow are you going to find 'im?"

Theia brought her left hand around to face Connie. She didn't know what she was supposed to be looking at to begin with but finally she figured that the only thing on her left hand was the beautiful silver band intricately carved with a Latin message.

" 'e's been tracking you?" Connie asked not at all happy about the deviousness.

Theia nodded her head, she had only realised it when she had run away from Severus. It was so very Severus to do something so Slytherin and she suspected that along with the tracking charm there was probably several protective spells placed on the ring.

Connie didn't say anything but if she was honest with herself she already knew that she would end up back at London while Theia stayed to be with Severus. She had known that moment that Theia started thinking that whatever decision she made Constance would have to go along with it.

In the end Constance merely nodded. Theia smiled in response knowing that Connie was not entirely happy with the way things were turning out.

She turned to look down at her little boy thinking about when she would be able to see him again. Tears welled in her eyes and she kissed her little man and stared into his dark eyes, finally pulling her son to her in a hug she was sure was uncomfortable to Kari. He merely gurgled back at her unable to do much more but that was enough for Theia.

With as much courage as she could muster she passed Kari over to Constance and hugged them both.

"I will take care of 'im" Constance promised before turning to where they had appeared to dissaperate.

It took all Theia's strength not to break down and cry but she somehow managed it. She knew all she had to do to get Severus' attention was to apparate many times in fast succession. He would surely notice it and come for her.

Trying not to dwell on the fact that she might not see her son for a very long time, she apparated to Canberra. Once there she waited a mere 30 seconds before apparating once more to Sydney, following that by arriving at Brisbane. She only hoped that Severus understood what she was trying to do.

Xxx

"Snape!"

Severus looked up at the sound of the screeching voice of Bellatrix Lestrange.

"You let her get away!" she yelled as she came closer pointing her want at his head.

"Lestrange the only thing that ruined this chase was you and your band of idiots!" he responded angrily. In fact he was angry, not because they had not caught her but because he was distracted with the words that Constance had left him with and by the fact that they had followed him. He was no idiot and knew that there had to be some way that they would know where he was and when he apparated.

"You fools needn't have placed a trace on me, I was doing the job the Dark Lord set me to do" he spat turning away and pulling his wand out to take the blasted trace off.

"How dare you Snape!" Bellatrix shrieked as she saw what he was doing, "That trace is on you because of orders from the Dark Lord; he'll have your head for this Snape!"

Severus merely sneered at her and continued what he was doing knowing if he did not return with Theia then he was most definitely in trouble. How long would the Dark Lord wait for him? How important was it to him that Theia return to London to be placed in his hands? Once he had removed the trace he turned back to his Death Eater companions.

"Go back to London the lot of you; I will meet you there in the next few days with the girl in hand" And with those last words he apparated.

He arrived back in front of the hotels where Theia had stayed and where his son had been born. He was waiting until she apparated again and he would follow her. He had had to let her go when all the others were there. If he was going to bring her back to London then he was going to do it properly and without hurting her. He needed that little bit of extra time to get the rest of the goons of his back before he sought her out again. But it wasn't just getting them away from him. He needed more time to convince himself that he could indeed betray her so badly. Surely she knew that he would have to. It didn't make it any easier and he knew that he was just putting it off but he could not help it. The last time that he had loved someone he had lost her because of his eagerness to please the Dark Lord. Now all he wanted to do was to protect his love from the Dark Lord. Why did he have to go after the people that Severus got close to?

It was at this point as he stood there staring at the hotels and thinking through his dilemma that he felt it. The tugging that told him Theia had just apparated. He was about to follow her when he felt it again and then for a third time. She was trying to get his attention.

He quickly apparated after the third time hoping he caught her. Once he arrived in Brisbane he scanned the area for any sign of her. He was just about to start walking when there she was standing beside him. They were in a secluded park with many low hanging trees hiding them from view for which Severus was thankful for. Without saying anything he brought his hand up to cup the side of her face and pulled her into a passionate kiss. He never wanted to let her go again but knew that he had to.

She responded just as eagerly running her fingers through his hair and pushing herself as close to him as she could possibly get. When he finally released her she didn't know what to do. Neither of them seemed ready to say anything so they just started walking, hand in hand. It was a simple gesture that Severus found he liked. Something so simple as holding her hand as they walked made feelings Severus didn't even know he was capable of feeling well up in his chest and fill his heart. He smiled lightly and almost sighed in happiness.

But before he could feel too comfortable the overwhelming feeling of shame and hatred intruded to remind him of what he had to do to her. Theia seemed to notice the change from relaxed to tense and stopped walking, but not letting go of his hand.

"Severus, I know what you have to do. That's why I'm alone" she said staring up at him, nothing but understanding and love in her eyes.

He held her beautiful face in his hands and rested his forehead against her own. Closing his eyes he spoke, "I don't want to do this to you"

"I know"

"I have perhaps a day or so, we don't have to go tonight" he whispered, almost desperate to give her more time.

Theia looked up at him and he opened his eyes. He didn't know quite what he was looking at in her gorgeous green eyes but it was not sadness or fear, for which he was grateful. She smiled lightly at him and stood on her tiptoes to brush her lips softly against his own.

"Then lets make the most of this night together" she whispered back.

Severus could not have agreed more and they quickly made their way to the city to find a hotel.

Xxx

Connie found her way back to London making sure to have rests between apparating for little Kari. Once she had arrived outside Grimmauld place she placed a disillusionment charm on her and Kari just in case there were any Death Eaters hanging around. Once she was on the doorstep and knew she was safe she took the charm off and knocked on the door.

It was opened shortly afterwards by Sirius who happened to be the only one awake at that time of the morning. Connie had forgotten about the ten hour time difference between Australia and England.

"Constance?"

"Oui"

Sirius seemed in shock for a moment but quickly overcame to pull Connie inside and drag her to the kitchen.

"Where is Theia?" he asked once she had walked in, he seemed not to notice the bundle of blankets in her arms.

"She 'as stayed in Australia, I believe that Severus is wiz 'er"

"Why would she send you back alone? Why would she stay there I don't understand?" he asked clearly frustrated.

At this point Penny walked into the room wondering what all the commotion was about. Apparently Sirius had not been very quiet when he had been drilling Connie for answers.

"Constance?" Penny asked as she laid eyes on her, "What are you….?" Her eyes flicked down to the bundle of blankets in Connies arms and then back to Connie, "What is that?"

Constance held the bundle up for Penny to take, "It's your grandson"

Penny didn't know what to say. She took the small bundle into her arms and moved the blanket back so she could look down at her grandson. Tears welled in her eyes as she caught sight of the curly black hair on top of his little head. He opened his eyes and Penny was shocked to see that they were not green like she had been expecting but black like his fathers. However they were warm unlike Severus' and Penny found that she liked them.

"What's his name?" Sirius asked as he came around to look at his grandson over Penny's shoulder.

"'is name is Kari Sirius Snape"

"Kari?" Penny asked as she looked up at Constance.

"Oui, it means smoke in one of ze Indigenous Australian languages"

"She used my name..." Sirius muttered as he looked down and noted the exact same things about his grandson's appearance as Penny had.

After the shock of seeing their grandson both Penny and Sirius wanted to know where their daughter was and why she had not come home with them. Connie had some explaining to do.

Xxx

They stayed at the Stamford Hotel in a nice suite that wasn't too expensive. They had decided that they were going to be having dinner together that night in the fancy restaurant before returning back to the suite for the night.

Theia had nothing nice to wear so she pulled out the old dress she had worn at the Yule Ball and modified it. She was very happy with the end result and once she was done started working on her hair and makeup.

She thought it was extremely odd to be doing such a thing considering the circumstances they were in but Theia also knew that this was possibly the last time she would have such a chance with Severus. So she wanted to look her best.

Severus was waiting outside the bathroom standing next to the piano that came with the room. He was eager to spend this night with Theia and could not wait to see how she looked. She would always be beautiful to him no matter what she was wearing but he enjoyed seeing her when she dressed up as well. Especially since this time she was doing it for him.

Finally the door to the bathroom opened and Theia stepped out. Severus' eyes raked her body hungrily taking in every tiny little detail of her appearance and memorising it. She looked absolutely stunning. The long silver gown was now a long red one with a large slit up the right side. It had changed from being a halter neck to having thin straps and a criss crossing pattern at the back where before it had been all bare. The most covering part of the back of the dress still rested just above her bottom still showing a fair amount of skin and the material dipped at the front now where it would normally have been showing a bit more cleavage. Her hair was up in an elegant twist with a small amount flowing down over her shoulder to rest just past her collar bone. Her makeup was light but added to the effect just perfectly; the only thing standing out was her bright red lipstick and dusky eyes. Accompanying the whole look was the black heels that made her almost as tall as Severus but not quite, and the silver band that she continued to wear on her wedding finger.

He walked slowly towards her unable to say anything. When he reached her all he did was look into her eyes. Theia understood though and blushed looking down. Severus would not have it and brought his hand up under her chin to lift her head back up.

"You look stunning" he said brushing his lips lightly against her own not even wondering if some of the lipstick had come off on him.

Theia bit down on her lip stud nervously and returned the kiss.

"Shall we go?" he asked offering her his arm. Theia merely nodded and accepted smiling brightly as they walked down to the restaurant.

Dinner was a lovely affair and Theia felt very surreal sitting there with Severus in the middle of a busy restaurant while knowing in the back of her mind that everything would change tomorrow.

Once they had returned to their suite Theia had the maddest urge to break down and cry. She missed her son, she missed her mum and dad, she missed her best friend and everything was only going to get harder. Thankfully she held back but her sudden sadness did not go unnoticed by Severus.

He took her in his arms and held her, giving her the option of crying if she really wanted to. However when he pulled back to look at her face there were no tear marks. Only a resigned sigh escaped her lips as she accepted what was to be her fate. It shattered him to know that he was the one making her feel this way. He had done all of this to her. If he had just kept things professional from the beginning would he really be feeling this way? Would he really have to be the one hurting her right now?

"Theia?"

She looked up at him with a look in her eyes that he could not quite place. Slowly he leaned down to push his lips to hers. He took his time, in no rush to delve into her mouth. He left slow gentle kissed on her lips and then worked his way down her jaw line to just below her ear and down her neck. He stopped when he reached the crook of her neck and sucked gently knowing how sensitive she was there. She let out a soft moan and Severus' hands, which were on her shoulders, slid down to grip her waste and pull her closer to him. His lips travelled down leaving hot opened mouthed kisses and tilted her head back when he reached her throat so he could kiss her properly. When his kisses had reached the glorious bit of skin between her breasts he changed direction and travelled back, this time on the opposite side of her neck. He never missed a kiss, and stopped at her throat and the crook of her neck once more before working his way back up to her soft red lips.

He took a moment to stare deeply into her eyes before he pressed his lips to hers again. His slow movements were torture to her, who wanted nothing more than to rip both their cloths off and become lost in ecstasy. However he continued his slow movements but finally pushed his tongue into her waiting mouth. Theia could not stop the moan that escaped her as his tongue delved into her hot mouth and explored. Her hands came up so she could run her fingers through his hair and pull him closer to her.

She would lose all control in a minute but every time she tried to make the kiss more passionate he would back off, keeping up with his steady rhythm. He was driving her wild. Ever so slowly Severus began to walk them both back towards the bed, never breaking the kiss. He gently sat her down and took of her shoes and his own. He stood her back up and lent back down to kiss her, ever so slowly removing his jacket and shirt. Theia slid her hands up his bare chest loving the feelings of excitement that tingled through her body. He raised his hands to her shoulders and gently slipped the dress down her body revealing her lacy red bra and panties. She stepped out of the dress and her hands travelled down his body to his belt. Her fingers were shaking but not with nervousness like their first night together, no this time she was just as excited as he was.

Once they were both relieved of their dinner clothes Severus gently pushed her back onto the bed and followed her, laying over her careful not to put too much weight on her small frame. He continued on with his torturous slow kisses but this time his hands were sliding up and down her sides, sending shivers up her spine. She brought her legs up to rest against his and her fingers resumed their running through his hair. His mouth left hers to follow its trail down her neck. By the time that he had reached her breasts once more she was breathless, but he reached around and unclipped her bra throwing it aside to land amongst the pile of their other clothes. His skilled lips found their way around each one of her beautiful breasts kissing them gently and kneading them softly with his talented hands. Theia thought she could not take anymore when his mouth finally found her pert little nipples and took them between his lips. Theia moaned loudly, unable to stop herself from running her fingers through his hair and pushing his mouth closer to her. Severus continued, grazing his teeth against them and sucking them, each breast getting equal attention.

Slowly he moved his kisses down following the now flat plain of her stomach, his hot opened mouthed kisses leaving Theia breathless. He quickly darted his tongue into her belly button and moved to the side tracing the outline of her serpent tattoo. He sucked licked and kissed his way back down grazing her hips with his teeth before he finally found his way to her thighs. The thin red material that was her panties made a quick exit from her body and joined the rest of their clothes and Severus began to kiss his way up and down each of her thighs ignoring her core.

Theia was in heaven. She didn't think that she had ever felt something so utterly amazing in all her life. His lips continued up and down the inside of her thighs coming closer to her hot centre each time but not quite touching it. Each time Theia nearly begged him but restrained herself knowing he would all in good time.

Finally after slowly kissing his way up her right thigh his tongue grazed over her core lightly hitting her clit. Theia thought she was going to lose it right there and then but he was far from done. His gently sucked on each of her gorgeous pink lips taking his time and listening to her soft moans. He flicked his tongue back over her core this time resting on her clit and sucking gently. Her hands grabbed hold of his hair as she inhaled sharply and her breathing began to pick up. Quickly he darted his tongue into her wet sex tasting her for the first time. She let out a long low moan and he slowly began to lick and suck her sweet core. His tongue was absolute magic and Theia could already feel that sweet climax building up in her. Just when she thought it could get no better his tongue stopped its delving and moved back to nibble lightly on her clit while his hands moved up so he could gently push two fingers inside of her, complementing the movements of his mouth. As he slowly pushed in and out of her, her moans became louder and more insistent. From time to time he would hear her moan his name and it would only drive him to make the experience all the better for her.

Her hips were tilting up to meet the thrust of his fingers and the feel of his hot mouth on her clit and he knew that she was almost there. He picked up the speed of his thrusts and sucked hard on her clit and it was not long before Theia was positively screaming in ecstasy and shouting his name as she went. Only once he had caught all of her sweet juices did he slide his fingers out and gently and slowly kiss his way back up her beautiful body. When he was finally face to face with her, she had her eyes closed in pleasure from the experience he had just given her. When she finally opened her eyes they were full of burning lust.

She could feel Severus desire against her thigh and gently she tugged his boxers away from his body. Her hands slid down his bare chest as she made her way down to his throbbing manhood. She gripped him lightly and slowly began working her hands up and down. He growled deeply and pulled her into a passionate kiss while she continued to stroke him. Eventually he decided that he could take no more of the tantalising feeling of her hands, he needed to be in her. He grabbed her hands and brought them back to up to rest around his neck and she did not object, merely continued kissing him. He pulled away to look into her eyes, so full of lust.

"Theia, you are beautiful" he whispered into her ear, lightly nibbling on it.

She smiled and moaned at the feeling, biting down on her lips stud, "Make love to me Severus" she whispered back. He looked back at her and knew that he would never ever be able to say no to her; especially not when she spoke his name in such a seductive way.

He bent his head back to kiss her once more whilst slowly pushing her legs further apart. Theia deepened the kiss when she felt his hands on her thighs and realised that she was about to make love to Severus for the first time since she had found out everything. She could feel the head of his manhood pushing into her and she sighed loudly when he was finally all the way in. She tilted her head back and moaned revealing her neck which Severus was only too happy to give his attention to. He slowly moved back out of her and pushed himself back in, adoring the soft moans coming from the lovely witch beneath him. He could make love to her all night and knew that he would not stop until she asked him too.

"Oh Severus" she moaned as his thrusts became deeper and faster.

Severus was not sure how much longer he could keep going without exploding, literally. The sweet woman that he was making love to was the most enticing witch he had ever met and hearing her calling his name in such a manner was enough to send him over the edge. But he kept to his pace and refused to let go until he brought her to the edge again. Thankfully that was not taking long and as her moans once more filled the room, Severus' thrusts began to speed up. He pushed his lips to hers once more and kissed her with all the fervour that was pulsing through his body. Finally shivers wracked her entire body and her walls clenched around him as he brought her to another mind blowing orgasm. Severus followed soon after, spilling his seed deep inside her.

As they both calmed down and waited for their breathing to return to normal they looked into one another's eyes.

"Sev, I…"

Severus stopped her by leaning down and kissing her passionately once more. When he had pulled away her eyes were once more full of that burning lust but this time it was accompanied with a little smirk.

He tilted his head to the side in a questioning manner but she merely pushed herself up on her elbows and wrapped her leg up around his waist. In one fluid movement Severus found himself on his back as Theia smirked down at him. He smiled back at her pulling her down to kiss him. She happily obliged but did not indulge him long. Cheekily she grinned at him before kissing lightly down his jaw.

Severus understood what the smirk was about now and found himself smiling. This was going to be a glorious night and it was far from over.

_Thanks for reading guys, hope you enjoyed ;)_


	38. Learnt to Lie Like Any Good Slytherin

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Thankyou to Wendy Waddles, RejaNuha, Me twooo and Malicia for your reviews they made me very happy :D**

Rays of light shone through the gap in the curtains and Theia's eyes fluttered at the sudden intrusion. She seemed somewhat confused at first but then all the memories from the night before came flooding back. A sleepy smile graced her features as all the feelings and sensations from the night before tingled through her body.

Severus was lying beside her on his side facing her, watching as she opened her eyes and smiled. He had never seen anything so beautiful. Finally she noticed that he was awake and turned to him, smiling her sleepy smile and wrapping herself around him.

"Good morning" he said leaning in to gently kiss her.

"Mmm even better now" she replied pushing herself closer to him. She looked up at him grinning and moved her hand downwards, "Someone's happy"

He jolted slightly as her soft hands slid down his body and found his manhood.

"You keep this up and I will be happy all the time" he growled pulling her into a long kiss and sliding his hands up and down her naked body.

She moaned into his mouth and moved her hands up and down his shaft. He hissed in pleasure and rolled them over so he hovered over her, holding himself up with his hands rested above her head. His lips continued to attack her own as he gently pushed her thighs apart.

Theia moaned in anticipation and spread her legs wider. He pulled back slightly to look into her lust filled eyes. He really did love her. He couldn't believe that after everything that they had been through and were about to go through that this beautiful creature beneath him could possibly love him. But she had said it many times now. She had not taken it back and he could tell that she meant it. She loved him and nothing else in the world could make him happier.

He made love to her, slowly and gently, taking his time to enjoy her glorious body. He knew that he needed to tell her how he felt; that Constance was right, he needed to say it. But he found that hard. Three little words and they were so very hard for him to get out of his mouth. So instead, for now, he hoped that he could show her how much he loved her.

They spent most of the day rolling around underneath the sheets of their hotel bed and ordered up food so they did not have to go anywhere. At some point they decided to make use of the bathroom. They ran the water and Severus took the body wash and slowly lathered it all over her body following the kisses he placed generously over her smooth skin. They didn't even bother getting dressed afterwards as they just headed straight back to the bed to continue their show of love.

Theia tried so very hard not to let anything get her down that day but she was not sure if she was succeeding. She was happy to be with Severus and happy that he was showing her all the attention and love she craved for but there were things missing and things looming over her head that she found hard to ignore. She missed her son and her family. She hoped that Constance and Kari had made it back to London ok and that her parents were not mad at her for not returning with them.

She missed her life before the war. She missed her mother, her best friend through everything; she missed her father, her shoulder to cry on; her protector. She missed her best friend, her person to talk to that would listen and always give the right advice. Her friendship with Adrian, although it was now tainted, was sorely missed as well.

But when she finally had to go to the Dark Lord, that very night, the thing that she would miss most was her beloved Severus. She knew she would see him throughout the time that she was held captive but it would not be the same as he would have to pretend that he did not care for her.

The day passed by too quickly for her liking. She just wanted to stay in the hotel room forever. But she knew that day would come to an end and when night was nearing they both stood and got dressed.

He wanted to say something to her. He didn't want to do this to her but he knew that he had no choice if he was to keep his position as a spy. He didn't want her to be scared but there was no point telling her not to be as she had every reason to fear going to the Dark Lord. If only Severus knew what he wanted with Theia, he might be able to make this easier on her; maybe. Most likely not. Whatever he had in store for her couldn't be good.

Finally she was dressed again and Severus could not help but feel the urge to tear all her clothes off again and throw her on the bed. Resisting the urge was far harder than he thought it would be but he somehow managed it. Slowly she walked over to him, her beautiful features rearranged into a sad expression. It could be their last time together. It could be the last time they saw each other alive. Theia didn't want to think like that but she couldn't help it.

He wanted to say something to her so badly to make her feel a little bit better but even the idea sounded stupid in his head. What was he supposed to say? I don't want to do this but I love you? No that would never do. But he had to say something.

"Theia, I just want you to know th…that no matter what happens…" he paused breathing heavily, not believing that he almost told her he loved her. She didn't expect it and so he saw no look of disappointment in her eyes. But was that sadder? That she had already gotten use to the fact that she might never hear those words from him? Or was it comforting that she knew how he felt already and knew it was hard for him to say. Did she need to hear it? Of course she did. But at that moment she seemed content without hearing it. Maybe she knew that one day he would tell her; women's intuition?

"Whatever I have to say or do to you, I want you to know that I don't mean it, no matter how real it may seem"

She merely nodded and leaned into him resting her head on his chest and hoping that he would decide to wait another day before he would take her back to England. No that would be worse; more waiting. She knew it was time to go and deal with her problems back there. She had to go back and face the wizarding war and whatever it wanted with her; whether it killed her or not.

"I trust you Severus" she said before leaning up to kiss him one last time and then turning around so that he had her hands held behind her back like they had decided.

He leaned down and kissed her cheek before standing, knowing there was nothing else either of them could say now. It was time to go.

Xxx

Penny woke in the middle of the night to the sound of her grandson crying. He was hungry of course and Penny only wished that her daughter were here to feed him. Alas that was not an option and so she pushed the blankets aside and began to get up.

"I'll get him" Sirius said already standing before Penny had put on her slippers.

Penny smiled. Ever since Connie had brought their grandson home Sirius had barely let him out of his site. He loved the little boy more than life itself and he had had less than twenty-four hours with him. Penny guessed that he was enjoying being a parent, since he had not been there when Theia was at this age.

"I'll come with you honey" she said, knowing Sirius wouldn't know what he wanted or how to get it for him, good intentions aside.

Together they walked to the crib at the end of their bed and Sirius leant down and picked up his little grandson. Penny couldn't help but wonder what he would have been like with Theia, had she stayed in England to find out. She supposed that he would have been exactly as he was now. Loving and caring and helping. It made her love Sirius all the more. They fed him and cradled him for an hour or so before he fell asleep in Sirius' arms with what looked like a smile on his tiny face.

With each hour that passed afterwards Penny got more and more worried about her daughter. After everything that Constance had told them that day, Penny couldn't believe that their daughter had willingly sought out Severus. Could she really trust him? Penny had a dreadful feeling that something was going to go terribly wrong and that they might not ever see her again and her son might grow up without her. Penny shuddered at the thought. There was already too many children that had to grow up without their parents because of this war and Penny would be damned if her grandson was one of them. Theia was tough and she would fight. She would stay alive for her son she just knew it.

It was this final thought that got Penny to fall back into a somewhat peaceful sleep.

Xxx

Severus and Theia apparated into the long path that led up to Malfoy Manor. Theia was determined not to show how scared she was but it was difficult once Severus led her through the gates.

Once they had walked through Theia began to struggle against his grip, if only for a show because she knew they could be watching them from the windows. With Theia determined not to get to the front door and not to be handed over to the Dark Lord, she fought and kicked and bit and screamed her way there, it took them longer than Severus anticipated. However he could not bring himself to stun her or pull his wand on her at all. Of course she was going to struggle, he knew that once it came down to it she would regret her decision to save him from the Dark Lord's wrath. But was that really what she was doing? Of course not, she was merely putting on a show, and a bloody good one at that. Severus could already fell his shins bruising and his hands bleeding from her determination but had she really been forced to go this is what would have happened. Somehow she had learnt to act. 'Learnt to lie as well hopefully' he thought 'like any good Slytherin'.

Finally after what seemed like ages to Severus but went all too quickly for Theia, they were standing in front of the large front doors of Malfoy Manor.

Lucius Malfoy answered the door and rather than looking sadistic and happy, he seemed only relieved. His usual kempt hair was a little messy and he seemed rather dishevelled.

"Severus, how good of you to show" he said smiling nervously and stepping aside to let them in.

Theia began to kick and struggle again and pushed back against Severus, throwing her legs up and kicking against the door frame. She pushed back roughly and sent both her and Severus flying. They landed in a tangle a few meters away and Theia quickly untangled her limbs from Severus' and stood up. It wouldn't make sense to the other Death Eaters if she didn't make a run for it, even though she knew she wouldn't get far. She ran back towards the gates knowing full well they would be locked and warded. It didn't matter for within a few steps Severus had already grabbed her from where he sat, his long arms helping him, and pulled her back down. Without hesitation he had rolled her over and now straddled her on the ground, whilst she thrashed about and screamed.

Severus was trying very hard not to think about how they had been in this very position the night before, of course with a much more alluring set of circumstances. Before he could dwell too much longer however she was crying and screaming at him, accusing him of lying and cheating and breaking her heart.

"I thought you loved me!" she screamed in his face, tears upon tears falling down her face and disappearing into her flowing curls, "How could you do this to me? How could you bring me here!"

If he didn't know any better he might think that she meant what she was saying. But he knew she didn't. He knew she wanted the others to believe that he had done everything that the Dark Lord had told him to do. He had seduced her, made her fall in love with him, made her hate him and then made her fall in love with him all over again. And now he was hurting her again and she was 'crushed'. She was doing a very good job and he wondered how she suddenly became so good at hiding her true emotions and making others believe what she wanted. When did she learn to lie?

He stood up, sneering down at her and grabbed her wrist, pulling her up with him. She glared up at him and he knew that she was not going to make this easier the second time around. The tears were gone and in their place was a look of hard determination. Severus merely pulled on her wrists and pushed her in front of him. It took even more effort this time to get her back to the front door where Lucius watched with interest.

"Severus why did you not just stun her, it would have been much easier?" he asked, an interested tone in his voice that neither Theia nor Severus liked. It meant he was suspicious.

"Why didn't you do it for me then Lucius? Oh yes because you have no wand" Severus snarled as he marched her past, she had momentarily forgotten to fight as she listened to the two men snipe at one another, "Best leave those decisions to me Lucius"

Lucius didn't say anything but the look of interest faded as he thought that Severus was not protecting his reasons for not stunning Theia, merely protecting his pride for not having been able to pull her into line straight away.

Lucius closed the door behind them and led them inside and down a hall to where there was a small congregation of Death Eaters. Narcissa and Bellatrix were there sitting near the fire while Rodolphus and Fenrir were huddle together playing a game of wizards chess, neither one of them seeming to be the winner. Another small group of men stood off to one corner muttering about something.

"Well look what we have here" Bella crowed as she stood from her seat and walked over to where Theia stood.

Theia merely glared at her as she approached, her wand coming out from the folds of her robes. When she stood before her she traced the line of her wand down the front of Theia's chest and down the flat plain of her stomach. She then pulled it away and performed a small flick. Theia suddenly felt a little colder and looking down she realised that Bella had changed her out of her clothes and into….lingerie. A lacy black and red bustier with thin straps and matching boy leg panties accompanied with black thigh high socks outlined in red and made of a sheer material attached to a garter belt and all topped off with what Theia could only call hooker heels. She had never felt so dirty in all her life. Not because of what she was wearing but because of why she was wearing it. This was the sort of thing you wore for your lover and ONLY for your lover, not a room full of onlookers.

"I thought the men could have a little fun with her before he arrived"

All men in the room had their eyes on her now and all she wanted to do was cover herself up. They looked hungry and Theia couldn't resist the shiver that ran down her spine. The very thought of any of these men touching her made her sick. She had only ever been with one man and she planned on keeping it that way.

"Bellatrix I do believe that the Dark Lord would want to see her first before you hand her over to the other men" Severus said pulling Theia back against him.

"Oh Severus, do you really think she was only meant for you?" Bella said mockingly seeing past his mask.

"Of course not Bella" he sneered, "But I do not recall the Dark Lord ever saying he would allow us use of her before he had done what he needed with her. Do you want the Dark Lord's wrath upon us?" Severus hissed, effectively calming every other man in the room, who all turned back to what they were doing.

Severus was right of course. The Dark Lord would give Theia to them in his own time but not before she had been used for his own purpose first.

"Very well then, I shall call our master now so he may _use_ her how he wishes" she crowed, a sadistic smile on her face as she pulled back the sleeve of her robes and pressed her wand to her Dark Mark. The entire room seemed to shudder as Voldemort was called.

Bella smirked and left the room, knowing everyone would follow her to where they had their meetings. All the men filed out almost all of them sneering at Theia or grabbing out to touch her as they passed. The only person who kept their head down as they walked past was Narcissa, who Severus knew did not agree with what they were doing.

He silently followed them pushing Theia along in front him. He walked as slowly as he dared to but once he knew that the Dark Lord was in the house and waiting for them he had no choice but to move a little faster.

When they entered the long room where all the Death Eaters gathered, Severus could see the Dark Lord sitting at the head of the table as usual and he had to suppress a shudder as the Dark Lord looked appraisingly at Theia.

"My, my Severus I never thought you would fancy the colour red, why is she not in green?" he asked, the tone of amusement evident in his voice.

Severus bowed when he had reached the Dark Lord and answered in an equally amused tone, "My Lord I believe you have Bella to thank for the colours the girl wears"

Voldemort looked over at Bella, a slight smile still on his face. Bella only smirked in return clearly already having thought of an answer. Not that the Dark Lord would punish his Bella anyway.

"My Lord as much as she may pretend to be a true Slytherin, she is a traitor... Let her wear traitor colours"

At these words Voldemort threw back his head and laughed. Severus again had to suppress a shudder and he could feel that Theia was doing the same. That laugh was not comforting to anyone but Bella and the Dark Lord him self.

"Very well, bring her closer Severus" he said the amused tone leaving his voice.

Hating himself with each step he took, Severus brought Theia directly in front of the Dark Lord. He looked into her bright green eyes, so filled with hate and then travelled down her body and back up again finally coming to a rest somewhere near her midriff.

"Ah what have we here" He said reaching forward to push up the red and black bustier.

Theia flinched so violently away from his hands that Severus had to take a step back. He quickly moved forward again, knowing any hesitation would be dearly punished. The Dark Lord merely sat there smiling slightly, however he was not amused in the slightest. In seeing the Dark Lord's sinister glare Severus reached around quickly and pulled the top up himself revealing to his master the serpent tattoo that Theia had acquired a few years ago.

"A serpent tattoo" he whispered before standing in front of her.

Nobody could tell what he was thinking or feeling but Bella was smiling in anticipation, she seemed to know that he was not happy and Theia was about to be punished.

Theia stared him down defiantly determined to not let him see how scared she truly was. It made no difference to the Dark Lord however as he swiftly brought his hand up and sent a stinging blow to the side of her face. Before she had even recovered he had grabbed her by the jaw and made her stare him straight in the eyes.

"You dare to pretend that you are a true Slytherin" he hissed. It was not a question.

She didn't say anything. Why should she give them the satisfaction of a reaction? She didn't need to prove who she was or who she wasn't to these people.

"Not going to talk I see" he whispered again, " Well Severus I have no use of her just yet, put her down in one of the separate dungeons"

"Of course my Lord" he answered before roughly pushing Theia in front of him and moving her out of the room and down the corridor.

Neither one of them spoke on the way down to the dungeons as they feared the portraits may be listening and also because Theia found she had nothing to say. This was it. She was a prisoner at Malfoy Manor, from here she wasn't exactly sure what was going to happen to her, all she could do was wait for Voldemort to give the ok to kill her or wait until the war was over and hope to Merlin that she was still alive.

As he opened the heavy dungeon door and pushed them through, Theia first and foremost noticed the bed sitting directly in front of the door. She wondered vaguely why they would allow her such luxuries but was distracted when she heard a sharp intake from Severus who had closed the door behind and let go of her wrists.

Theia turned to face him and saw that he was staring at the double four poster bed as well, decked out in black and green covers. Theia took a step towards him bringing herself as close to him as she could but Severus pushed her away from him towards the bed.

She looked hurt for a second before she had looked over his shoulder and noticed that there was indeed a portrait situated near the door. They could not even speak in this room. Their time in the hotel may well have been the last time they could speak to each other with sincerity. With his back to the portrait his face was covered in sorrow and she could see that he hated himself for what he was doing to her.

"As you can there is absolutely no way for you to escape here and I do not suggest that you try" he said coldly. Theia would have believed the tone of voice had she not been looking at his sad expressions.

She merely glared at him, seeing that the portrait behind Severus was looking at her making sure that nothing was going wrong. He most likely had a portrait in the room where Voldemort had his meetings as well so that he could report back to him.

As soon as Severus had turned his back on him the little man in the portrait had disappeared and with the sound of the dungeon door closing Theia was all alone.

She didn't know quite what she should be feeling at that time. Should she be scared because of where she was? Or should she be tired because after everything she had been through that day her body was absolutely exhausted? Or perhaps sad because this was it; she was a prisoner with no other option but to sit in this room day in day out until Voldemort sent for her again. With no other company but perhaps a house elf to bring her food and water and lead her to the bathroom twice a day.

For some reason she felt none of these things. She merely felt empty. She moved over towards the bed and sat at the head of it leaning back against the wall and staring at the door, her legs pulled up and her arms wrapped around them. The heels she was wearing refused to come off and she came to the conclusion that Bellatrix had used some sort of charm to keep them there. She only hoped it was not permanent.

She didn't know why she was there only that it could not be a good thing. What did Voldemort want with her? Would she find out the end of the prophecy that she suspected had something to do with her? The one that prophesised that one of the Dark Lord's most trusted followers would betray him. Would she find out why the follower betrayed him? Did it have anything to do with her?

She wanted so badly to know the answer to these questions but knew she would have to bide her time. So she sat there, not wanting to fall asleep just yet, not knowing what Voldemort wanted with her. She didn't trust anyone in the house anymore, not even Severus, for she knew that he had to keep his position and if he was so forced to hurt her in anyway he would have to do it. She knew that. She expected it too. It would not make it any easier when it did happen and she knew that she could try all she liked to prepare herself for such an eventuality but it would hurt no matter what.

How long would she be down there before they showed any interest in her? Would she be forgotten? Did she matter that much to Voldemort? Or did he do this for the sheer fun of it? Sounded like something he might do. Leave her here to starve to death, never really knowing what she had done to gain the Dark Lord's attention.

Theia didn't want to think anymore. There was too much going on her mind she just wanted to rest, but she couldn't go to sleep. Not yet. Not until someone had come down to see her. Not until she knew that she was not going to be victim to any Death Eater prank whilst she slept.

'Theia don't be so daft, you have to sleep at some point' she thought to herself, chastising herself for being so silly. She couldn't ensure that at any point while she was there so she might as well try and get some sleep now.

Perhaps she was scared. Perhaps that's why she didn't want to go to sleep just yet… or ever. Perhaps she was hoping that the Dark Lord would just hurry up and get down there to do what he needed with her and then let her be.

Theia laughed out loud at her ludicrous train of thought. 'Yes he'll just use you and then set you free. Shutup Theia'

God was she going round the bend already? She was having conversations with herself and coming to some ridiculous conclusions while she was at it. She hadn't even been there for twenty-four hours. Maybe that's just what these dungeons did to a person, sent them crazy in a matter of minutes.

Perhaps crazy wasn't so bad. Crazy people were blissfully ignorant of what was happening to them. It would take away some of the pain at least.

It was at this point that the little man returned back to his portrait and started down at her. 'Great' she thought, 'Someone to talk to'.

"Are you a Malfoy?" she asked staring up at the man in his olden day clothes with the ruffled collar.

"But of course, and you are a Black of course" he responded a pompous arrogant tone in his voice.

"Well done" she replied drily already deciding against making a friend in him.

She turned her back on him after that and laid down; deciding that just because she lay down didn't mean she had to go to sleep. No she would keep a wary eye on the door and the portrait.

But of course no one came and when the little man in the portrait seemed to have fallen asleep Theia stopped watching the door and before she knew it she had closed her eyes and welcomed sleep.


	39. More Than One Use

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Thankyou to Wendy Waddles and Eye of the divine for reviewing :D**

**We go into phase one of the capture! Also I must warn you that this particular chapter contains some not so nice events and should anyone reading this be easily offended I suggest skipping over the chapter. **

Theia didn't know how long she had been lying there in the dungeon before a house elf came in to give her some food. She supposed she could have asked it but she doubted that she really wanted to know. What if she had already been in there for days and she just hadn't noticed. Would her parents know by now that she had been captured?

As the days passed her by Theia wondered if they had even a purpose for her. What was she doing there if she was of no use straight away? Were they planning something right then as she thought? This much solitude could not be doing her any good; she was talking to herself. 'Well at least it's not out loud' she thought as she looked up at the currently empty portrait of whom she now knew to be Brutus Malfoy.

He had tried on many occasions to tell her all he knew of her own dark and twisted family but she had blocked him out preferring not to hear that her father had only slept with her mother because he knew that she came from an old pure-blood family. She knew that her father had never been like that or else he would have gotten along a lot better with his own mother. But she had no desire to correct Brutus in fact she had no desire to acknowledge him at all; hence the talking to herself.

She had wondered about her own family though. She had gazed upon the family tree in her own home, had seen that many had been blasted off for doing some such thing to dishonour the family motto of Toujours Pur. But she only wished she could have known these people; to have known why and how the broke away from tradition. Like her father, she had no desire to be a pompous pure-blood supremacist like her grandparents.

She stared up at the portrait once more to notice that he was back. Frowning she turned her back on him. She hated it when he came back she felt so trapped.

"Well what a redundant thing to think" she said out loud to herself. "I am trapped"

"You know talking to yourself isn't a good sign Miss Black"

She hadn't even heard the door open let alone noticed him standing in the door way. She turned her head so fast she cricked her neck. She couldn't do anything but stare at him. Was she going mad? Was he really there talking to her? 'Merlin the way he calls you Miss Black…. Shut up Theia. You're enemies now he meant nothing by it'….

Theia turned over and ignored him. 'Yeah real mature Theia'… 'These conversations with yourself really need to stop now you're going insane'.

"You can ignore me all you want" he sneered backing out of the door, "I merely came to check you weren't up to anything" and with that he walked out shutting the door behind him.

All of a sudden she felt so very lonely. It was torture seeing him standing there and know that she could not walk over to him and wrap her arms around him. She wondered if she would ever be able to do that again. What if their night in Brisbane had been their last night together? What if that last time they had made love was literally the last time they ever would? She needed to stop being so negative; besides she was determined that they were both going to survive this war no matter what it took. They were both going to come out the other side of this war alive and well. Theia would still go on to become an Auror and Severus would open an apothecary. But most importantly they would raise their son together. Little Kari would be a very clever little boy if he was raised by someone like Severus Snape.

Theia rolled over on the bed so that she lay on her back. Sighing loudly she wondered how long she would be ignored down here. Little did she know she would be called upon sooner than she thought.

Xxx

Severus sat in his office at Hogwarts wondering what they were doing to his beloved Theia. The Dark Lord had still failed to inform him why Theia was needed and Severus worried more and more each day that she would be unexpectedly killed. He didn't think he could survive losing her, not after confessing to himself how much he truly loved her. He often found himself, late at night, wondering how on Earth he still managed to have gained her trust and love. He didn't deserve it that was for damn sure but still she had given it to him. Given him her heart and everything she held dear to her. Trusted him with the lives of the people she loved, trusted him with her life. She somehow had the utmost faith that they would pull through this together and at the end of the war everything would be just like they wanted it to be. They would live together and they would raise their son together. But Severus knew however much he loathed to admit it that there was a very high chance that all her dreams would ultimately be shattered into tiny little pieces. They were up against a formidable enemy an enemy which was not going to give up on his goals lightly and who would fight to the end.

Theia seemed to believe in Potter and that was all that mattered. Harry would pull everyone through this war. Severus snickered. If only the wizarding world knew. If only they knew the role that he Severus Snape played in this war. Thankfully for him they had no idea… Yet.

When he was not worrying about Theia and thinking about how much he loved her, he was thinking about Draco. The mission that the boy had been set was ridiculous and the Dark Lord had known from the minute that he had set it that Draco would not succeed and that he would then be able to kill him. Lucius knew it, Narcissa knew it. Even Draco's dear Aunt Bella knew it, although she would do nothing to stop it.

'He ought to be proud' the words echoed in Severus' head over and over again. How did one become so delusional? So demented into believing everything that the Dark Lord said and everything that he did was for the greater good? Surely Bella didn't think that when he killed her nephew that Lucius and Narcissa would ever be loyal again. How could Bella be so blind? So… cold? Severus shook his head of those thoughts. Bella was a disturbing thought to be having indeed. Especially when the woman believed her nephew was in for some sort of initiation. Severus had heard her saying some such thing the last time that he was there but he highly doubted that. Draco was in school and usually if one was initiated it was by their first killing in the name of the Dark Lord. Draco's was yet to occur. So what other form of initiation could possibly be taking place? He had sworn an oath to protect the boy. Now he had to find out what this was about in case the boy was in some form of danger.

However before that was to happen he had something else to attend to. An Order meeting at number 12 Grimmauld Place.

As he stepped into the long hallway that led to the kitchen Severus half expected Black to be hiding behind a door in order to hex him into next century. He was however pleasantly surprised when he made it to the kitchen unharmed. Dumbledore must have spoken with them. As much as he would love an excuse to duel Black, he had to admit that he was just as, if not more upset that Theia was now being held captive in Malfoy Manor. The meeting went by with no more than death glares from Black and surprisingly the Weasley twins. How many of the order knew where Theia was and how she had ended up there? The rest of the order seemed none too happy about his presence there but the most prominent hatred was being aimed at him from those three sets of eyes.

He looked over to Penelope who he assumed would hold the same hatred and contempt in her eyes as her partner however he was surprised once more. She only looked at him sadly as if she was wondering why on Earth her daughter had chosen him of all men to fall in love with. He could have asked the same question and he had done many times. But he was selfish. He wanted to have her love and he would not give it up for anyone. Without warning he felt a tap on his shoulder and looked up to the Headmaster looking down expectantly.

"You have some information for us Severus?" he said smiling as though he did not realise almost everyone in the room wanted to kill Severus at that moment.

Severus stood and for a moment didn't know what to say. His mind was completely filled with thoughts of Theia. He shook his head. She was fine for now. He hoped. Ignoring the guilt and fear that ran like poison through his body he delivered the information that he had to the rest of the order. The sooner he could be out of that house the better. As much as he hated to admit it everyone had a right to be angry with him; to want to kill him and he hated admitting it but he now understood how Black felt. If anyone did anything to his own son he would have their head on a pike. Not least of all because his son was the product of his love for Theia and hers for him.

He sat back down trying his best to ignore the glares from the surrounding people and had anyone actually been paying attention to his expression they would see how very lost he looked at that moment. They would see that he regretted what he had to do to Theia and that he missed her more and more each day. They would see much more than the murderer and traitor that they thought he was.

All of a sudden people were standing and saying their goodbyes. He stood so quickly he knocked his chair back. Quickly picking it up, he made a quick exit from the kitchen without saying anything to anyone. However as he had expected he did not make it to the front door without being stopped. Thankfully however it was not Sirius but Penny.

"Severus please, may I talk to you?"

He slowly turned to face her wondering why on Earth she was being so damn polite when it was clear she could not be happy with him either. After all he had done to her daughter how could she be civil?

"Of course Penelope" he replied following her into the drawing room where he had spent so much time with her daughter. His heart ached at the sight of the small couch where he had kissed and hugged and at least thought about making love to Theia on. Penny sat down where her daughter normally sat and waited for Severus to close the door and sit down beside her. He made his way slowly over to her and sat down somehow unable to look up at her. However when he did manage to his breath nearly caught in his throat. Theia had inherited quite a bit of her looks from her mother and for a second Severus could believe he was looking at her instead of Penny. But when he looked more closely he noticed the little differences, like Theia's full red lips that weren't quite there on Penny or the slightly higher cheekbones. But the thing that was missing most and which Severus would kill to see at that moment was the look of love and adoration that Theia always seemed to reserve for him. Penny's bright green eyes, although they were as bright as Theia's did not shine for him, which for him made all the difference.

"I know what happened, Severus" Penny said once he looked away from her.

He didn't look back up at her straight away. He could not bear to see the disappointment in her eyes. But he knew that he had to explain himself to her. He owed her that for taking her daughter away from her. And he was not a coward.

"I am truly sorry Penelope" he started but was interrupted when she place her hand on his. He looked at her hand on his and then up into her eyes, confusion swimming in his eyes.

"I know what happened, Severus and I do not blame you" she continued not taking her hand off his, "Theia did what she did willingly and she did it for you, I can not fault you for her decisions" Penny said calmly.

Severus seemed even more confused at the levelheadedness shown by Penny. Yes Theia had made the decision to come to him and to go to the Dark Lord for him, but had she not fallen prey to the Dark Lord's schemes in the first place she would not be in this mess at all. She would not have fallen in love with Severus and would not have felt the need to do anything for him. And Severus had let it all happen only giving her the courtesy of more time to make sure that their son was safe.

Penny smiled at him seeming to know what was going through his mind. She told him to wait where he was and she would be back soon. When she re-entered the room Severus could see a small bundle of blankets in her arms and once more his breath caught in his throat. His son; that was his son in her arms. He stood as he watched her close the door behind her and walk over to him.

"I don't know if you have met him properly yet but this is your son, Kari Sirius Snape" She said offering Severus the small bundle to hold in his arms for the first time since the child was born mere weeks ago. He looked nervously at Penny who merely shoved the baby in his arms so he had no choice but to awkwardly hold his son.

Penny watched as Severus stood there awkwardly with his son in his arms for what she assumed was the first time and could not help but smile. She imagined that Sirius would have been much the same way had she still been here when she gave birth to their daughter. She knew that if he was given the chance he would be an amazing and protective father. Severus had his flaws and there were many but if her daughter had learnt to love him despite those than she would love him as well, he was family now and he deserved the chance to see his son. She would not deprive her grandson of both parents when he could at least have one.

Severus felt an overwhelming feeling of love fill his heart as he looked down at his son. He might have had his black eyes but they seemed to sparkle and shine in a way his never had. That, he must surely have inherited from his mother along with her curly tresses, of which the boy already had many. His heart ached for Theia more than ever as he held the proof of their love in his arms.

"You're welcome to come here whenever you like Severus, to spend time with him" Penny said, although to Severus she sounded far off.

At that moment the door to the drawing room was flung open and Sirius came marching in. He looked livid that Severus had hold of his grandson but seemed disarmed when instead of showing the identical look of hatred Severus merely looked back down at his son with a feeling Sirius knew all too well.

Penny had turned to Sirius to make sure that he didn't do anything stupid but knew that he had seen the look on Severus' face.

For a moment nothing happened and no one said anything. Penny and Sirius merely watched Severus with his son, who seemed to have taken a liking to his father. He had only really just met his father and he already had an iron grip on his fingers. Severus found himself smiling. Genuinely smiling, he didn't care that Black was in the room. This was his son and he loved him. How could he not? Black couldn't ruin this moment even if he wanted to.

"I'm going to take care if you" he said quietly.

Penny was smiling lightly. Sirius was looking at Severus has if he had never seen him before. Severus paid them no attention. Sirius might not be able to ruin his moment with his son but the Dark Lord certainly could. Severus made no movement at all when he felt the mark burn, for he did not want to scare Kari. However his son must have sensed the heat from his arm for he began to squirm in Severus' arms and soon began to cry. Regretfully Severus walked forward and handed Kari back over to Penny.

"Thankyou, for taking care of him" he said not taking his eyes of him.

Kari seemed to have calmed down a little since being placed back in his grandmothers arms; she was warm but not hot like Severus' left arm was. Instinctively he took hold of his left arm as it seared with pain once more.

"Please, we need to know how she is Severus" Penny pleaded, knowing he had to leave.

"I will tell you as often as I can how your daughter is, last time I checked she was ignoring a portrait of Brutus Malfoy and talking to herself instead" he replied smirking at the memory.

"Thankyou Severus"

He nodded and with that he walked past Sirius who did nothing to stop him or made any attempt to talk to him and headed for the door. The Dark Lord was calling and he only hoped it had nothing to do with Theia.

Xxx

Theia sat there on the bed for what felt like the hundredth time that day and thought about what the person directly above her was doing. She knew there was _someone _up there walking around, pacing back and forth and she only wondered who it was and why they were pacing. They were definitely pacing. Which meant something was on their mind and that something had to be decidedly more interesting than what was on her mind at that moment; which was 'why is the person upstairs pacing?'

"It really is a pity you've taken to liking those filthy mudbloods, you and my grandson would make quite the pureblood couple"

Theia merely laughed inwardly. She wouldn't marry Draco if her life depended on it. They would kill each other and while she didn't mind him every once in a while and understood the pressure he was under being a Malfoy, marrying him would definitely be stretching her tolerance of him. 'Now this is more interesting than wondering what the person up stairs in thinking about whilst they pace.' Besides technically they were cousins and while many of the pureblood families had taken to inbreeding she wretched at the idea. No wonder so many of them were so messed up. You would think they would at least try and find some pure bloods outside of the country if they really wanted to keep the blood 'pure'. At least then they ran lesser risk of sleeping with their cousin or some such relative. Theia shuddered, thankful that her father had not turned out like the rest of his family and that she had been raised away from all of that. She was normal her family was normal. And she had not married her cousin. She had not married anyone, not that she didn't have a certain potions master in mind. She smirked to herself at the thought. Theia Penelope Snape. It sounded so good in her head; not that she didn't already like her last name. She had always liked the last name Black no matter what it previously meant in the social order of purebloods. It meant something different now.

She sighed loudly wondering if there would be anything to break the steady tedium that was her thoughts. And with that final thought the door to her prison opened and there at the front of a small group of men was none other than Draco. Theia instantly sat up and pulled her legs to the side of the bed, ready to get up and fight if need be. This did not look promising. Draco looked, if possible, even more pale than usual and it was none other than Voldemort himself standing behind him. There were a few other men but Theia could not quite make them out in the darkness. Slowly they all walked in and Theia found herself standing and backing away as far as she could against the opposite wall. She stared down the next man to enter who just so happened to be Lucius Malfoy and he too looked none to happy. Very pale and very drawn, perhaps it was he who has been pacing around upstairs.

The last man to enter unfortunately but also to her ashamed delight was Severus. She was just so happy to see his face. To know that he was ok even though he was in no immediate danger anyway. But she mustn't let such emotions show on her face, lest Voldemort see them and find out how she really felt. She shook her head slightly to shake the previous thoughts and turned her attention back to Draco and Voldemort who seemed to be the only important ones in the mission they were embarking on.

Theia glared at them both, ready for what ever it was they wanted to do to her. What could they possibly want with her anyway that would involve Draco? Was this why she had been poisoned? Had the day finally come when she would know what he wanted her there for? Would she be put to her purpose now? She waited, hoping that perhaps this was it. It would all be over and she could stop worrying about what it was she was there for.

Alas, to her dismay, it was not. Voldemort was smiling cruelly and when he finally spoke, Theia's blood ran cold.

"Well Draco, this is part one of your initiation. The easiest part I do believe for most to accomplish when joining my ranks, most men do not complain" He chuckled to himself, knowing only too well that Draco did not really have it in him to be as cold and cruel as, say, his Aunty Bella or even his father during his glory days. Draco was all talk but now the day had come where he could not longer just do that. He must prove his coldness, his viciousness, his depravity, in order to become a noted Death Eater.

Voldemort gave him a slight push in Theia's direction and he stumbled slightly as Voldemort goaded him. "Go Draco, or must I send someone else in to do the job for you, I assure you there are many men who would enjoy the honour"

Theia had realised what was going on as soon as Voldemort had mentioned an initiation. She was the initiation. No. She couldn't let this happen. She had only ever been with Severus and she had wanted to keep it that way. No other man, or in this case boy, could touch her and although in the back of her mind she knew it was fruitless to fight she was going to do so anyway. She was not some common whore for whom the Death Eaters could use when their raids did not bring them anything else. She would not become that.

Severus could see the fear in her eyes as soon as the word initiation had left the Dark Lord's mouth. She understood what was going to happen and she was frightened. But the fear did not last long as Theia hid it behind a mask of hatred and gleam in her eyes that said she was not going to make this easy for the boy. Because really that was all he was. He had not proved himself in anyone's eyes as a man. He was a scared little boy in the eyes of so many of the Death Eaters and would most likely always remain so. And to those on the other side of this war, no one who fought for the dark side could be considered a man anyway. They were weak and had not the strength to choose doing the right thing over doing the easy thing. Draco had not the courage to step away from him family or to strike down those who opposed them. His daddy had always done everything for him.

Severus did not expect him to be a virgin but he knew that with Draco's good looks and charms he had never needed to force anyone into his bed like he now had to do. Now he had to be brutal, he had to be a man, at least in the eyes of Voldemort.

Tentatively he stepped forward coming closer to Theia by the second. He was cautious because he knew that she would try something, however he momentarily seemed to have forgotten his extreme advantage of having a wand when she doesn't. Such was the deadly gleam in her eyes that Draco had lost his wits and was now treading like a child caught doing something they ought not to be doing.

When Severus had been told what was to happen to his beloved he had merely nodded his acceptance of the plan, which involved Lucius and himself following them down to watch the events take place; witnesses to Draco's initiation. Not that that was really needed as the Dark Lord himself intended to be present anyway. All the while Severus kept a cool and neutral face but inside he was filled with fear and guilt. He could not let this happen to her but he had known when he had brought her here that she might be used for such things. He had known… How the guilt would eat at him for the rest of his days that he had brought her to such a hell just to save his own skin. No. There was more to it then that. He was not just saving his own skin but doing his part to save the wizarding population. He was an important part in bringing down Voldemort. This was one of many sacrifices he had to make. 'Yes keep telling yourself that Severus.' It didn't matter what he told himself it would never feel any less of a betrayal to mother of his child.

Draco had now come so close to her she could have reached out her hand and slapped him if she had wanted to. But for some reason she still had her hands to herself. The death glare had left her eyes as well. It had softened back into the fearful look she had held before. Severus did not understand how all the fight had been taken out of her so quickly. She was not normally like this. She was much like her parents who would fight to the end of any battle and never give into fear for there just wasn't any time for it.

Sensing the defeat emanating from Theia, Draco felt more reassured in approaching her and gently, although Voldemort told him to be rough, grab her shoulders. The fear was pulsating off her in wave after wave and Draco almost felt dizzy with it. Still he did not let her go. Slowly he worked on pulling her back towards the bed. She seemed stuck to the ground but eventually she began to drag her feet forwards, the sounds of her heels scraping along the concrete floors grinding on everyone's nerves.

Suddenly and without warning the fear in her eyes vanished once more and her knee came swinging up to hit right at the appendage she would dearly love to have nothing to do with. Having successfully watched him hunch over in pain she punched him square in the face and pushed him over onto the ground. This all happened in rather quick succession and was over really before it had begun.

Severus was proud of her. She had shown fear and courage and then fear once more for she knew that she must lull Draco into a false sense of security. The courage she had shown through her death glares had disarmed Draco making him forget that he had the advantage in every way possible and when she had softened and looked once more to be frightened, he had no need to finally remember his wand because she looked to have accepted her fate. And there she had landed her blow.

Draco still lay on the ground clutching at his groin and groaning in agony. She paid him no attention as she glared instead at Voldemort. He seemed not too worried by the slight disruption in his plans as he knew that ultimately they would be carried out and now that she had embarrassed him Draco would be slightly rougher with her. He may not be cold and cruel like some of his family, but he had a lot of pride and she had injured it. So he smiled. Because he knew and she knew that she was only delaying the inevitable.

But Voldemort had underestimated her greatly. What not one person had picked up on was that she now held in her hands behind her back, Draco's wand. She knew she didn't really have a chance of getting out by fighting not only Draco and Lucius who would be relatively easy to disarm but facing Voldemort and his skilled right hand man, Severus. Severus would have to fight against her or else bringing her here would have been for nothing. So she decided that she would do as much as she could without revealing that she held that wand (which she neatly tucked in to her underwear and hid under her bustier) and when she had no other choice she would bring it out and hope that some sort of miracle would happen. Not likely but hey, a girl could dream.

Slowly Draco stood and walked over to her, this time with a little more confidence and decidedly more purpose. He grabbed her roughly by the shoulders and pushed her onto the bed where she landed on her back. Unfortunately for Draco Theia still had a strong set of legs on her and she swung her left leg up and kicked him in the side of the head, sending him reeling towards Voldemort and the other men. She then stood once more to face her attacker. She was breathing heavily but she was feeling triumphant. Not matter what the outcome was, she had fought and she had fought well.

In a matter of second Draco came flying at her once more pushing her against the wall and swiftly bringing his hand up to backhand her across the face. The resounding slap left none in the room in any doubt that Draco would win this fight in the end. He may have walked into the room a timid boy but he was going to walk out of this room a proud rapist.

She couldn't deny the slap hurt but it was not nearly enough to disengage her from the fight. So she slapped him back and pushed his chest so as to move him further away from her.

"I may have let you poison me, cousin" she spat, venom spewing forth in every word, "But I will not let you rape me" … 'Not without a fight'

He paled at her words, so full of hatred. Not that they would stop him from doing what he must do, but they had the effect of calming his anger somewhat. He had not meant Theia any real harm in all of it he merely wanted to please his father; to make him proud of his son. But he had liked Theia. Had like their playful banter at meal times. Now it had come to this. But he must do it. He had no other choice.

"Draco I grow weary of watching her beat you up, get on with it will you"

With such goading Draco walks back to Theia who merely slaps him hard across the face once more.

"What did I tell you?" she hisses at him

He ignores her instead choosing to push himself as close to her as he can possibly get whilst he grabs her right leg and pulls it around his waist. She tries to move her leg back down but he keeps a firm grasp on her knee, holding the leg in place. For a short while they merely look at one another and soon what little anger he had left in him vanishes. He looks at her pleadingly, moving his face to hers and whispers in her ear.

"You get raped or I die what would you do?"

She glares at him, not missing the fact that his hand has slid up her leg and was now slowly caressing the inside of her bare thigh. His hands on her thighs didn't have the quite the same effect as Severus' did.

"I would die" she replied harshly.

He feels anger swell again as he grips her thigh so hard she gasps, "Well I won't die, and I will take you"

Theia genuinely feels fear for the first time since first figuring out what they wanted from her. The dangerous glint in Draco's eye tells her all she needs to know about what he plans on doing next. Cautiously and so no one else in the room can see it yet, Theia brings the wand around to point up under Draco's chin.

"Or you could not..."

"How did you get that?" he spat angrily and loudly so that the rest of the room knew what was going on.

Not entirely having a plan for what happened next Draco was pushed backwards with such a force that he pelted into Voldemort, knocking them both flying into wall. Without a second thought she had disarmed Severus and Lucius and was now running for the door. The heals she was wearing did not make the job easier and she only just got out the door before Severus reached it. Quickly she transfigured the heels into little red flats that were much easier to run in and made much less noise down the dark corridor. As she disappeared into the darkness she knew that for some time she would be out of the sight of the men chasing her, so while she still had the advantage of darkness and three wands in her hand she cast a disillusionment charm on herself that was actually quite strong.

She soon found herself at the bottom of a flight of stairs that led up to a doorway. Little did she know the last person to attempt an escape like this one from the very same dungeon, was her mother. She cast a spell at the door from where she stood at the bottom of the stairs, making the door fly open with a loud thud that could be heard by the approaching men. With that she shrank back into the shadows trying to avoid the light now shining down through the open door, even though she was completely invisible to them. She held her breath as Severus and Lucius ran past her and up the stairs followed shortly by Draco and Voldemort; the former paler than she had seen him all night.

When the sound of their voices could no longer be heard by her she slowly and quietly made her own way up the stairs. Once she had reached the top she was forced to take several steps backwards again as a Death Eater came hurling past her shouting something as he went. After calming her breathing down Theia once again made to step outside the door. She looked cautiously up and down the long corridor she had come out on and stealthily made her way down one, taking a right onto another corridor that looked like it ended with the front door. Suddenly she heard more voices coming from behind her and she quickly slipped into the nearest cupboard, clasping her hand over her mouth to stop the sound of her breathing from being heard.

She needn't have feared that for the people rushing past were too busy to notice the slightly ajar door of the cupboard. When she thought that the danger had passed she stepped out and walked cautiously to the front door looking this way and that to see if there was anyone guarding it. To her delight no one was but that did not meant that she was by any means safe. She made a rush for the door and as quietly as she could manage to pulled it open.

Half expecting to run into someone guarding the door from the outside she was pleasantly surprised to find that there was no one there. Were they all still looking for her inside the manor? She didn't care where they were looking for her as long as it was not outside. Although she was invisible she still felt it necessary to take the most cautious path towards the gates, hiding behind whatever she could in order to keep her cover.

When she reached the gates she tried everything that she knew of to try and get them to open. But there seemed to be no such thing for it. She wondered what would happen if she tried to climb it. Would it burn her and send her flying like the Hogwarts gates had or would the Malfoys not expect such a display of Muggle-ness that they would not ward it against that. Nevertheless she tried to find a place along the gate that she could grasp without slipping. If she went far enough down the fence she came to hedges that she could, if she didn't mind the odd scratch and cut, climb up and hopefully over the fence. She was half way up when she heard the footsteps of people rushing and turned to see the flooding lights coming from the now open front door of the manor. They had extended their search. They were all shouting out and running off in different directions. None of them noticed her there. Or so she had thought.

"You know once you get to the top of the gate you'll be blasted back and we'll all know where you are anyway?"

Theia couldn't believe that she had been found. She was invisible how could he know she was there? Perhaps he was just guessing. She looked down at him and saw him smirking at exactly where she was. Of course the lord of the Manor would find her first he did after all know the grounds better than anyone else and would therefore know the best escape routes. She decided to say nothing. Perhaps he was just bluffing about the fence. She continued to stare down at him looking for something in his expression that would give him away as a liar. But she saw nothing there but grim satisfaction. The coldness that he had held in his eyes when he captured her mother in Diagon Alley was not there. He looked almost sad. Theia shook her head. A Malfoy would never show remorse or regret for the things they did.

"HE'S GOT HER!"

The loud shriek could come from none other than Bellatrix who had gathered everyone around her in a matter of seconds when she had shouted out. She pointed towards Lucius and the party began to walk over to them. Lucius had not so much as turned away from Theia although he offered a few last words before everyone was within earshot.

"I must do what I must do to survive Theia Black. The Dark Lord will win this war and I will be on the right side when that happens, however I am… Sorry"

And that was it they stood before Lucius and Theia, the latter of whom they still could not see as she clung to the hedge. She sighed inwardly, well she had got this far. She still had not moved or talked wondering if perhaps if she did nothing they would dub Lucius and Bella idiots and keep on searching. But she knew all they had to do was to cast a finite incantatem spell and she would be found. Which is precisely what Bella did right before she cast a curse at Theia sending her falling from the hedge and crashing down onto the ground rather painfully.

Theia stood silently not complaining once or making any sound of pain although she was sure she had sprained her ankle.

Draco and Voldemort stood before her once more and she did nothing more than glare at them. She waited for someone to disarm her but they didn't seem to be in any hurry.

"Oh where are the pretty red heels I gave you!" Bella asked in mock concern before she waved her wand and she once more wearing them. She immediately sank into the grass with them on and Bella had known that she would now have no chance of running even if she could manage to slip past the impossibly tight circle of Death Eaters surrounding her.

"Oh dear cousin thought she could get away from the Dark Lord" Bella cooed just waiting for a reaction. However she got none as Theia just glared at Draco and Voldemort. She didn't care about anyone else in the circle least of all Bella who kept talking and throwing insults at her just waiting for her to raise her wand and fire a curse.

After a few minutes when no one but Bella had spoken Theia finally got tired of hearing her whiney voice and raised her wand to silence her. Of course this also meant that she did not hear which spell it was that flew her way from Bella's wand in response. All she could do was raise a shield charm in the hopes that the spell was not an unforgivable but she knew there was a small chance of that.

The Cruciatus curse hit her square in the chest and sent her flying to the ground in a whirl of pain. She refused to scream however and buried her head in her arms and she curled up into a ball. The wands in her hand were taken off her in one fell swoop and once the pain had stopped and Bella had restored her voice, many things began to happen at once.

She was dragged into the centre of the circle by someone she could not see at the moment and when finally the people above her cleared all she could see was Draco hovering above her getting ready to lean down and cover her body with his own. He was going to go through with the initiation and this time it was not just in front of Voldemort, Severus and Lucius but the entire group of Death Eaters. Immediately she began to stand but was only knocked back once more by a foot to the chest that knocked the wind out of her. The boot that now firmly stayed on her cheat was half covered by skirts and she could only assume it belonged to Bella. Merlin how she hated that woman!

As she struggled to breathe Draco knelt down in front of her bringing her legs around his waist his face so very pale and his breathing heavy. He didn't really want to do this. No more than he really wanted to kill Dumbledore, although Theia knew nothing about that. Her underwear was being tugged at by the nervous Draco and she flailed her legs about in an effort to make his job more difficult. It didn't matter to her how hopeless her case was she was not going to stop fighting. No matter how much they laughed at her attempts, not matter how many curses they threw at her she was not going to give them the satisfaction of giving in and taking it. She kicked at Draco who someone how managed to keep hold of her legs and when she realised that was failing did her best to reach around the boot that held her chest down and claw at Draco's face or arms or_ anything! _But to no avail, as Draco began to undo the belt around his waist. In order to do such a thing, however, he had to let go of one of her legs and Theia still had much more fight in her yet. She pulled it back and then with all her strength she kicked Draco in the chest and sent him flying back. Left only with Bella's foot on her chest and only her hands has weapons she pinched and scratched at her legs in an attempt to get it off her.

Bella shrieked at her but removed her foot instead choosing to go another round of the Cruciatus curse. For the second time in mere minutes Theia was struck by the worst pain imaginable but again she did not scream, although she could not stop the whimper that escaped her lips. She was strong she knew that, but she didn't know how many more of those curses she would be able to take and how much longer Voldemort would let this all go on before he intervened. She would have no chance once he did.

Draco had stood up once more rubbing his chest where she had kicked him and instead of looking humiliated and angry like before he merely looked determined. He was going to get it over and done with once and for all and no amount of kicking, biting, scratching or hitting was going to get Theia out of it.

The curse had finally worn off and Theia was feeling dizzy, her eyesight blurry at the edges. Draco was over her once more and she once more fought against him although with noticeably less strength then before. The second round of the torture curse after her lack of oxygen had weakened her greatly.

He lifted her legs around his waist and managed to get himself out of his trousers. No this could not be happening, she thought, she didn't want to know another mans touch she wanted Severus. She wanted him to save her. Without realising it she was sobbing and tears were washing over her face but she was still raising her hands to slap him as hard as she could and still struggling to remove her legs from his grip.

With one swift movement Draco had slapped her hard across the face, sending her reeling and making her head spin even more. Momentarily she forgot to struggle as she held her head in her hands. And in that moment she lost all control of the situation as Draco finally did what he had been told to do.

She couldn't help but scream out loud in pain as he entered her, but quickly covered her mouth with her hands as the tears continued to run. She had promised herself that she would not give up the fight. She had promised that no matter what they did to her she would push them and push them. She would go down fighting if she must go down at all. She would never figure out how she managed to do so but with one last ounce of strength she sat up and pushed Draco back, both of them tumbling over so she landed on top of him

"Oooo I guess she likes being on top!" one of Death Eaters yelled, several of them following in his lead of laughing at the young pair.

Theia ignored them and pulled her self off him so he was no longer in her but kept straddling him so she could punch him in the face repeatedly for having dared to touch in her such a manner at all. Her tears had not vanished but the sobbing had ceased as she was fuelled with such anger at having being used the way she was. How dare any man but Severus touch her; how dare they! Her anger had given her a new strength but not enough to fight off the likes of Voldemort. He withdrew his wand aiming it at Theia and lifted her easily off Draco. The latter stood pushed Theia against the gate that now stood behind her and gave her no chance to fight as he forced himself on her once more. Little did either of them know but Voldemort was holding her against the gate, not allowing her to fight anymore. He was rather bored of watching her stupid Gryffindor like bravery.

Finally the job was done and Draco stepped back from Theia who merely stood there, not knowing what to do. She had known it would happen eventually but she had still not prepared her self for it. She felt dirty and tainted. Another man had had his way with her and all she wanted to do was clean herself; rub away the filth of another mans touch. She was glassy eyed and breathing heavily having sobbed for much of the time she was held against the gate. Quite suddenly she felt sick and promptly turned to the hedge to hurl the contents of her stomach up. Falling to her knees she vomited for what felt like forever as she tried to push the feeling of Draco away. Her throat was sore from screaming and sobbing and throwing up and her muscles ached from the continuing torture and fighting she had been doing. Her head was pounding as she felt every slap she had received that night anew and once more dizziness overwhelmed her and she resumed her vomiting.

Once she felt like it was over she turned to look at the smaller crowd of people now standing around her. Most Death Eaters had been sent away but still in front of her were Voldemort, Draco, Lucius, Bella and Severus. She glared at each and every one of them, knowing one day they would get their comeuppance.

"Well done Draco, you have accomplished the first stage of your initiation now let us take this whore back to her dungeon"

The walk back down to her prison was blurred as Theia thought threw everything that had happened that night. It took all her energy not to sob out loud but she could not show another sign of weakness amongst these people.

Once they reacher the dungeon and she was thrown inside, she turned back to Voldemort and glared at him, mentally killing him a thousand times although she felt childish doing so.

"You can wish me dead all you like but you are not going to do anything about it" he smirked at her sending a shiver up her spine, "You'll be stuck here for quite sometimes Theia Black and I would get used to events such as these, apparently you have more than one use"

At these words she lunged herself at him only to be thrown backwards by the force of his spell and smashing into the hard wall. Her head made contact with it and within seconds her world had gone black.

_Ok so that was the longest chapter I have ever written! I thought I owed it to you all for being so damn late in updating, as I am every time. I know truly horrible what I put her threw but I don't doubt that if the books weren't for children there might have been more evidence of this behaviour from the Death Eaters anyway. _

_I will do my best to get the next chapter up sooner but we all know me and who knows if I will. But I do love writing these chapters for you and I love hearing from you all even more! Whether constructive criticism or praise, let me know what you think _


	40. Hope for Happiness

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Thankyou to Wendy Waddles, LemonDropsWoolSocks, twilightluver3196 and RejaNuha for your reviews. I know it was a tough read but thanks for continuing to read! **

**This chapter is dedicated to Jeremy Wilde. It's sad to think that what looked like such a happy soul was actually a tortured one. I may not have known you well but for the time I had with you, you brought a smile to my face and a light to life. I hope against hope you have found happiness now.  
R.I.P Jeremy Wilde, I love you. **

Severus didn't know what to do with himself once he had returned to the school. He stumbled through the grounds and on through the castle in a stupor; glassy eyed, drunk with pain. Walking slowly to his rooms and through the doors he brought himself to stand in front of a glass cabinet, situated on the wall to the right of his bed. Inside was the one thing he needed right now. Forgetfulness aka firewhiskey

How could he let that happen to her? How could he just stand there and watch while she was brutally beaten, tortured and raped? You didn't have a choice Severus, his brain told him. He reached for the bottle and uncorked it. He needn't grab a glass for he drank directly from the bottle. He planned on having the rest of the night to himself to sulk over what had happened but to his dismay a certain silver haired wizard had other plans.

"Severus, Penny told me that you were called off to see Tom" The old wizard said as he walked through the fireplace and over to where Severus now stood with the firewhiskey still in hand. "What happened?"

At first Severus said nothing. All he wanted was to be left alone. So that he could brood over what had happened that night. So he could replay the events over and over in his mind and reprimand himself every time he saw an opportunity where he could have saved her, where he could have suggested to the Dark Lord that this was not the initiation for Draco. No there was nothing he could have done but he didn't want to think that right now. He wanted to wallow in self pity and continue to blame himself for all her pain, it was his fault.

"Perhaps you should put down the firewhiskey… For now" Dumbledore said quietly.

Severus didn't struggle as Dumbledore reached over and took the bottle out of his hands and placed it on his desk. He conjured a chair for himself and indicated that Severus should sit down as well. Now that there was nothing to distract them, Severus was expected to tell Dumbledore everything that had happened that night. But he didn't want to. He didn't want to admit what had happened; what he had _let _happen.

Despite Dumbledore telling him to leave the firewhiskey he reached up into the cabinet and grabbed two glasses. Pouring equal measurements into each glass he handed one to Dumbledore and downed his own glass in one hit. Dumbledore didn't touch his. After one more glass Severus began to tell the headmaster all that had transpired that night. Every detail that he could remember came spewing forth in a torrent of pain and words. The guilt that he felt for causing her so much pain was evident in every word that he spoke. He was going to lose her… She would lose her trust in him eventually and then what was he to do? He couldn't just sit back and do nothing while her love for him faded. He needed her now more than ever. He needed her to trust him; to love him.

Once he had finished telling Dumbledore everything, he reached for the bottle once more but a sudden thought made him freeze. Why should he get to forget everything that had happened that night, even if only for a little while? Why should he get to dull the feelings of pain and guilt; to drown himself in firewhiskey? Theia couldn't forget. She had to live with the memory with nothing to dull her pain. He wondered if she had woken up yet… Oh Merlin she would hate him! He had stood there and watched… Just watched! How could she forgive something like that? Quickly he rose and walked over to another cabinet on the opposite wall and pulled down a phial with a green liquid in it. He downed it quickly and instantly felt the effects of the alcohol leave him. He didn't deserve to escape when his love had no such chance.

"It's not your fault Severus" Dumbledore said gently, reaching his hand out and placing it on Severus' once he had sat back down opposite him.

Severus removed his hand quickly as though Dumbledore's touch had scolded him. He stood, angry and hurt at Dumbledore's words. How could he say that? Of course it was his fault. He was the one who accepted his mission in the first place, the one who, despite being told not to, had made the relationship between himself and Theia physical. If not for his decisions, Theia might never have fallen in love with him and then never have gone to Voldemort for him. Of course it was his fault. He always killed the ones he loved.

"Penny and Sirius want word of how their daughter is…." Severus paused, guilt crushing his chest, "How on Earth do I tell them what she has been through?"

Dumbledore sighed. It was not a comforting sound to Severus.

"Severus, there are certain things that you need not tell them, I doubt they really want to know how she is, only that she is alive"

"I would very much like to be alone now Headmaster" he said before turning his back on Dumbledore.

Quietly Dumbledore stood and made his exit from the room. Finally Severus could be alone with his thoughts. All he could think about was her. What he had put her through that night. What he could have done better….

Severus laid down on his bed fully clothed, not bothering to pull the sheets over himself. He just lay there, drowning in his thoughts; in his guilt. He wasn't sure when he fell asleep but fall asleep he did and all he dreamt about was her.

Xxx

Theia woke up in a whirl of pain and vague memories. The first thing that she registered was the cold floor beneath her. She was freezing! She tried to get up but her eyesight was still blurry around the edges. She threw her hands out hoping to have something to hold onto, something she could use to pull herself up. At first nothing but the cold stone floor was within her reach but a little more searching and her hands happened upon soft, yet still cold, sheets. She was right next to the bed. Her eyesight was clearing somewhat and she could now see the room a little better despite the darkness and therefore was able to pull her self up onto her knees.

She lent against the bed, breathing heavily. Even that little bit of movement had exhausted her. Her muscles ached and her head was throbbing where she had hit it against the wall. But why had she woken up on the floor? She once more tried to move, at least to lie on the bed. As she pulled herself up her eyesight once more went blurry but she didn't care. She would be fine once she was on the bed. Finally she tumbled onto it. She was breathing heavily, exhausted and ready to go back to sleep. But her head hurt so much she couldn't lay on it. She turned to her side. She needed to remember what had happened the night before.

She remembered thinking about the person upstairs and why they were pacing… Didn't she come to the conclusion it was Lucius? But how? She screwed up her face and a particularly painful throb went through her head. She kept her eyes closed trying hard to remember.

Voldemort had been there. He had been there in the room with her but… No. Not just Voldemort, Draco? Yes Draco was there too. Why? Theia found herself sitting up, despite the dizziness caused by her sudden movements. She held her head in her hands and just breathed slowly in and out before she felt better. She had to figure out what had happened. It could be important to her. Why was she in so much pain? Had she been tortured?

Yes, yes she had; by Bellatrix Lestrange but not in that room. Bit by bit things slowly started to come back to her. She knew that she had certainly started out in that room but somehow she had managed to get outside. She nearly escaped… But Lucius had caught her and then… Severus was there! Theia smiled in spite of herself. She had seen Severus she remembered that now. He had been in the room as well. Yes now it was all coming back, Voldemort, Draco and Severus had been in the room… And Lucius! Yes that's when she had come to the conclusion that he had been the pacer in the room above her. They had come for Draco's initiation which was….

Theia felt a shiver run down her spine. Her heart sped up and her breathe came in short sharp bursts. No. No. No! Every little detail of the night before came back to her with excruciating clarity. Tears ran down her cheeks and she wrapped her arms around herself, pushing herself as far away from the door as she could get on her bed. No, it had not happened. Severus was and is then only man she has ever been with. The only one! She hadn't realised it yet but she was sobbing uncontrollably and was shouting out loud her denial of what had happened.

"Not always a good thing is it?"

Theia snapped her head up to look at the portrait of Brutus Malfoy. She couldn't even muster up the energy to glare at him let alone come up with some snarky response. Instead she merely asked him what he was talking about.

"To remember"

"No I suppose not" she replied, her voice thick with tears.

She didn't want to believe it but she knew that it was true. It had all happened last night and she couldn't deny it. Just thinking about it brought renewed sobs to her. Wave after wave of tears washed down her cheeks and she tried to deal with what had been done to her. She felt so dirty all she wanted to do was to take a shower and scrub herself. However she had to wait for someone to come down and lead her into the bathroom. She didn't understand why they would not just let her use it by herself but there you had it.

"You don't suppose you could call someone down to take me to the bathroom could you?" she asked, looking up at Brutus.

"Why yes I do believe that I could do that" he replied before disappearing out the side of his portrait.

She hoped it was Narcissa. So far she was the only person in the house whom she trusted even remotely and even then she would never tell her how she felt about Severus. But Narcissa was nice to her.

Within minutes Brutus has returned to his portrait and announced that someone was coming down now. Theia crossed her fingers. The door opened slowly and there stood Narcissa. Thank Merlin, she thought.

"Theia, you wish to use the bathroom?" She asked. She didn't seem to be in a very good mood today, for which Theia was not thankful for. Theia didn't understand what she could be upset with her for but then she remembered how brutally she had defended herself against Draco and thought perhaps she had done a fair bit of damage.

"Yes, I need to shower" Theia replied slowly moving her feet to the side of the bed to get up.

Narcissa didn't say anything merely led Theia to the bathroom and turned her back while Theia undressed and got into the shower. She moved the shower curtain across and turned on the hot water. She didn't need any cold.

The water was very hot and within seconds Theia was bright red wherever the water touched her. She grabbed the soap and scrubbing brush afforded her for the shower and scrubbed her skin raw. Soon enough she was quietly sobbing to herself as she ran the scrubbing brush all over herself. Her legs, her arms, her stomach and her hands were all rubbed raw. She didn't care that Narcissa was in the bathroom with her. So what if she cried because of what _her_ son had done to her. So what if she scrubbed at herself for hours on end because she felt dirtied by another mans touch. Narcissa knew as well as she did that her son was now a monster. That he had joined the ranks of the Dark Lord and was a lost cause.

When she had been in the shower for what felt like hours scrubbing her skin away until she could barely feel the sting of the hot water anymore, Narcissa finally came over and pulled the curtain across to reveal her crouched on the floor of the shower. Blood ran down her arms and legs and she had not even noticed. The bristles on the scrubbing brush were quite hard and she had been scrubbing furiously for at least fifteen minutes.

She felt the brush being taken out of her hands mid stroke down her arm and instantly felt dirty again. She was not done yet. She could still smell him on her, could still feel him on her skin. Hot tears rolled down her cheek as she glared up at Narcissa.

"I think you're clean now, now wash the blood away and get out of the shower" She said all this very softly and very nicely but still in a firm voice that said she was to be obeyed.

Theia stood slowly still angry at having had her scrubbing brush taken away. She washed off all she could and was loving the stinging all over her body because it made her feel like she was being cleansed. She peeked around the curtain once she had turned the water off and was handed a towel.

Just as Theia was putting on the last of her clothing, Narcissa said something that made her freeze.

"I am sorry for what my son had to do to you" she said quietly.

Theia pulled her underwear up and stood up straight just as Narcissa turned to face her. Theia was not sure what she was to say to that. It was not Narcissa's fault and therefore not her place to say sorry, but it was nice of her.

"He may seem like he is …. Following in his fathers footsteps, but truly he is just as scared of the Dark Lord as you or I"

"I am not scared of him" Theia replied angrily

Narcissa merely nodded and continued her defence of her son, "He really did not want to hurt you Theia, but what choice did he have?"

"He had a choice. We all have a choice and it's not my fault that he was too weak to choose the right path" She was speaking louder and louder with each word that she spoke.

Narcissa did not reply straight away. There was noting she could do to change Theia's mind on the matter. To Theia, Draco will always be the monster that raped her.

"You know Severus chose that same path when he was Draco's age" she finally said.

Theia blushed, hot and angry at her words, "So what if he chose that path? He means nothing to me" she replied angrily, heading for the door of the bathroom back out to her cold room. Narcissa followed her, a sad expression upon her features.

"Theia, I'm not stupid"

Theia snapped around to face her, "I never said that you were stupid, but whatever you think there is between Severus and I you are wrong"

Narcissa did not say anything and Theia became angrier by the second not only that Narcissa was sticking her nose in where it didn't belong but that after all her time here and before hand, she was still an open book. She thought she had begun to get better at lying; at hiding her true emotions. But no apparently Narcissa could tell that she was in love with Severus and possibly vice versa. That didn't mean that she would not continue to deny it. Narcissa left shortly afterwards without another word to Theia. And Theia was glad for it, thank Merlin she didn't want to stick around and keep talking about it.

Weeks passed by slowly for Theia who had nothing better to do than sit around and wait for house elves to bring her down some food. Or people to come down and take her to the bathroom. Otherwise there was always Brutus Malfoy to keep her entertained. But even he couldn't keep her mind off the things that she missed.

She worried for all her friends and family back home. She worried for her son and she missed him, oh how little time she had been able to spend with him. She felt tears well in her eyes every time that she thought about him. And if she wasn't worried about her son it was Severus. Was he ok? What was he doing? Was he in any danger…? Would he come to see her? Was he allowed to come and see her? She missed him so much she constantly felt a dull ache where her heart was. She just wanted to see him again, to touch him and kiss him and make sure that everything was ok between them. She knew he must be feeling guilty about what had happened to her but she did not blame him. He must know that she would never blame him for such a thing. He had no control over the situation and there was no way that he could have stopped what had happened. But he would never think that on his own. She would have to reassure him that everything was ok and that her feelings for him remained as strong as ever. She trusted him because it was all she had left, the only hope for them was her continued trust in him and she would not lose it.

But more and more time dragged on without him coming down to visit her and she started thinking that perhaps he was avoiding her. He would be allowed to come and see her surely? In the weeks that had passed since Draco's initiation it seemed that every other male Death Eater felt the need to pay her a visit.

Theia shuddered and felt hot and angry tears well up in her eyes. She wondered if her mother had been through the same thing; wondered if she had been left to rot away in a cold dungeon with the only visitors, those who came to satisfy their carnal urges. Well if that was the case then her mother was probably worried sick for her, knowing what she was going through and praying for her to come home safe. It was almost comforting to know that her mother knew. She knew what they were doing to her, she had been though it herself and she would be saying little prayers for her, just wanting to be there for her and hold her in her arms to make it all better; to make all the pain go away. Yes, it was definitely a comforting thought that her mother was there with her… At least in spirit.

Weeks turned into months and Theia began shrinking away into nothingness. She was alone all the time and Brutus Malfoy was rarely ever in his portrait anymore so even if she decided she wanted to talk to him she couldn't half the time. She lost her appetite somewhere along the way and soon her cheeks became sunken and her skin pale and waxy from the lack of sunlight. She was a ghost of her former self and before long she had started talking to herself.

She could feel the madness creeping up on her, seeping into her skin, spreading through her brain. It spoke to her… It told her she was alone and it was the only thing that she would ever have. No one wanted her. No one loved her. No one was going to rescue her from this hell hole. It stole her appetite and deprived her of sleep. But although it seemed comforting and easy to slip away into the quietness of psychosis, Theia knew that she must fight it. She must stay sane. She needed to stay sane and alive for her son. For Severus and Kari; for Connie; for her mother and father and Darius and Uncle Remus.

She smiled to herself when she remembered them, they would keep her sane. They would remind her that there was something worth living for; worth surviving for. She still had hope.

Sometimes Brutus would catch her smiling to herself, or else talking to herself. She was always talking as if someone was there with her and he would have thought she was talking to him but he knew better. He could see how she was slipping away into insanity and he conveyed as much to Lucius. It did sadden Brutus that she had given way to insanity she had been so strong all along. No matter how many Death Eaters came visiting she had always fought; every single time.

Xxx

"Stop it, you're wrong." Theia shook her head madly her hands covering her ears. She refused to listen to its words. It was wrong, "You don't know what you're talking about, he'll come for me I know he will, he'll come for me and when he does…" Theia smiled insanely and rocked herself back and forward, her arms wrapped tightly about her. Her brows suddenly knitted together and her next words were uttered in a low harsh and almost inhuman voice, "When he does you will die!"

She stopped rocking back and forth but didn't remove her arms. A smiled had spread back across her face in a matter of seconds. And only seconds after that it had left her. Hurriedly she removed her arms from around herself and stood up off the bed.

"Oh Merlin, Theia you're going mad" she told herself and she paced back and forth.

It had been six months. Six miserably months since she had been locked up in the room. Six miserably months alone; except that she was never alone. It was always with her, telling her how alone she truly was. Telling her how unloved she truly was, never letting her sleep. Oh she was so tired. Six months since she had seen Severus, since she had made love to him, since she had kissed him and told him that she loved him.

'_But where is he? Hasn't come to see you in six months, hasn't come to see you at all. Doesn't like you, will NEVER love you Theia Black, you're lonely, LONELY!' _

"SHUTUP!" she screamed, dropping to her knees and covering her ears again.

She was so consumed by the things it was saying to her that she did not realise the person standing in the doorway.

"Leave me alone, you're wrong..." she had started to sob, wrapping her arms back around herself and rocking herself, "H…He'll c…c…come for me…H…He l…Loves me"

Xxx

He couldn't believe that it had been six months since he had seen her. So much had happened in that time. He had been working overtime for the Dark Lord making sure that Draco was on track with his mission, trying to help the boy out because he had given his word to Narcissa. Not to mention continuing his role as potions master and working for the Order.

But the thing that had really drained all of his energy, was preparing himself for that fateful night when he had had to show the wizarding world his 'true' allegiance. Everyone that worked for the light now hated him and thought him a traitor but that was how it had to work. Draco could never have completed the mission set for him by the Dark Lord and he knew that. He just wanted to watch the boy fail to taunt Lucius. That it fell on Severus' shoulders in the end was also of no coincidence.

In all the time that he had spent working his double agent role he had no time to see Theia and he was reluctant to ask permission from the Dark Lord to go and see her. He must not give them any idea of his true feelings for her. He was always a good actor and occlumens but this needed all his talent. To pretend every time he saw a death eater head down the stairwell to the dungeons, that it did not kill him. To pretend every time he heard her fighting and screaming, that it did not crush his heart. It was much harder than he had ever thought it would be. It was the worst pain he had felt since losing Lily. And now to hear that she was losing her mind. How could he have done this to her? Had he any idea that she was prone to madness he would never have let this happen. He had to do something, go and see her and make her alright again. Finally one night he decided that he would head down there. Every other Death Eater went down there at their own leisure and never asked the Dark Lord for permission so why shouldn't he?

He was nervous as he opened the door and began walking down the stairs. Six months without visiting her, what must she think of him? He stood outside her door and took a deep breathe before reaching out and turning the handle.

Xxx

The tears flowed freely down her cheeks as she sobbed, but somehow through the sounds of her tears she heard someone moving not too far from her. She stopped crying immediately and looked up. And there he was. The man that she dreamt about for the last six months, the man that she loved was right there. Slowly she stood and made her way over to him, not daring to believe that he was really standing in front of her. Her eyes kept darting back and forth and up and down, unable to focus on anything. She reached out and placed her hand over his heart and nearly broke down again at finally feeling his heart beat against her skin once more. He was really there; she was not imagining things! A smile spread across her lips and lit up her face. Light seemed to be shining from her and all her thoughts seemed to return to normal. She felt in control for the first time in a long time and the little voices were silenced by her thrumming and joyous heart.

She heard the door shut behind him and quite suddenly there were rough, calloused hands cupping her face and pulling her towards him. She gave in with no hesitations as finally their lips met once more. At first it was slow and sensual but before long Severus has traced his tongue along her bottom lip, begging for entrance. Theia obliged and soon he was delving into her mouth with fierce passion. Theia couldn't help but moan loudly as he deepened the kiss and moved his hands to her sides, pulling her as close as she could possibly get to him. She ran her hands through his hair and pulled his head closer.

Although she was loving every second of their passionate kiss, she had to pull back for some air. And some answers. She needed to know why he had been away for so long. And she needed to let him know that she did not blame him for what had happened that night with Draco.

She tried to say something but Severus put a finger to his lips. She frowned at him wondering what on Earth he was not letting her speak for when he pointed to the portrait of Brutus Malfoy. Theia's eyes went wide as she understood what he was getting at. At that moment Severus looked around to see if he was in his portrait and found to his relief that him and Theia were alone in the room.

"Now what did you want to say?" he asked, feeling oddly light hearted.

"Where have you been?" she said bluntly.

She watched as his face dropped and worry clouded his dark eyes. She had not meant to sound that harsh, she believed that there was a good reason for his absence. She just needed to know what that reason was.

"I have been extremely busy, doing work for the Dark Lord and D…" he paused, how was he to tell her what had happened to Dumbledore? Would she hate him for it? Would she understand? Of course she would if he explained why he had done it and what Dumbledore's last wishes had been. But he didn't want to ruin this moment he had with her. He needed more than anything to feel her against him once more. To be able to show her how much he loved her even if he could not bring the words to his mouth.

"I thought as much. I've just been worr…" He brought a finger to her lips his eyes almost showing incredulity.

"_You've _been worried?" he asked, making her frown, "The things I've been hearing from Lucius, by Merlin, I haven't stopped worrying about you since I brought you here"

Her frown smoother out to be replaced by another dazzling smile and Severus could not help but lean down and kiss her softly on the lips. He pulled back resting his forehead against her and looking into her bright green eyes. He had been worried when he had come there that she would be angry at him but she seemed to be taking it all rather well. But that did not put all the worry at bay. Lucius had been telling him of her mental illness and he couldn't fathom how it had just disappeared in mere seconds when she had seen him. For when he walked in she was kneeling on the floor screaming at someone that was not there, covering her ears as if she could hear someone else in the room that he could not. Now she seemed completely normal again.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked finally unable to stand his searching gaze any longer.

"I'm trying to understand something" he replied not looking away from her.

She took a step back from him but held his hands in hers. She looked questioningly up at him with a slight smile on her face.

"You know it would be easier for you if you just asked me instead of trying to guess yourself?" she said, her smile widening.

His expression didn't change in the slightest and her smile was soon a worried expression. She let go of his hands and backed away. Something didn't feel right all of a sudden, she really hated the way he was looking at her.

"Please Theia" he started as he walked forward and pulled her face towards him with his hands, "I'm just trying to understand how you're feeling and … and how you're so normal all of a sudden" he had not meant to say the last part bluntly but it had just come out.

Theia swallowed hard and looked down as well as she could with him holding her face up.

"I don't understand it either, but as soon as you walked into the room, I… I felt better" she finished lamely, blushing furiously afterwards. All he could do was smile at her. He pulled her face up to his and kissed her, holding her against him for a long while. He was more than satisfied with her answer and prepared not to question it again. At least not that night.

Gently he pulled her closer to him, deepening the kiss and placing his hands on her sides. She worked her hands up his chest and brought them resting around his neck. Soon her fingers were running through his hair, trying desperately to pull him closer.

He started walking backwards towards the bed pulling her along with him, laying down on it when he reached it and pulling her on top of him. She climbed on top of him, straddling him while never removing her lips from his. She had rarely been on top during their times together and she chose to take advantage of it while she could. Deepening the kiss, she rolled her hips against his and roughly grinded up against him. A deep guttural sound came out of him and Theia smiled against his lips.

Eventually Theia pulled back for some air but made sure to grind against him on her way up. He sat and held her hips, pressing his lips to her throat as she threw back her head. Now she could not help rolling her hips against him. She needed more than this, so much more. She needed to feel his bare skin against her own. Her hands went for the buttons on his coat and he did nothing to stop her.

Clothes went flying and he flung her back on the bed and climbed on top of her. He wasted no time in entering her, not being able to hold back. He needed to feel her. He needed to touch her naked body to his own, to claim her lips once more and move against her with as much love and passion as he had ever shown anyone. He loved her, by Merlin he loved her! He wanted to say sorry for what he had done to her, for all the pain he had caused her, he wanted to tell her that he loved her but all he could do right now was show her.

Theia had never felt so much emotion from the man she loved. It was rough and hard and sweaty but it was still love. She could feel it emanating off him and it made her heart swell. She leaned her head back and as his lips softly kissed her throat, she felt tears of pure happiness fall from her eyes. He loved her and she didn't even need to hear him say it. She knew it. And from that moment on it would fill her with a new kind of hope. A kind of hope that promised she would survive this war and Severus would be right beside her. A kind of hope that promised the end of tyranny in the name of Lord Voldemort. A kind of hope that promised love and peace. A kind of hope that promised pure joy; a hope that promised happiness.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

HOHOHhhh


	41. Baby Steps

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Shout outs go to – LemonDropsWoolSocks and me me MEEEE :) thankyou for your wonderful reviews and the suggestion . **

**I am dedicating this chappie to a dear friend of mine who is a fellow writer here in the HP fic realm, that person is Wendy Waddles, for being the most awesome reviewer and friend I've met on here. She also happens to be an AMAZING writer and shouldn't let anyone get her down. Go and check her out folks if you're not already!**

**(Thankyou very much for the inspiration Miss Waddles!)**

**Oh and what a night to be posting. Halloween! R.I.P Lily and James Potter. **

The weeks after Severus had visited her seemed to fly by after that. Although the days themselves seemed to drag by, she now had some hope in her. Severus stopped by as often as he could and this was enough for Theia to keep her sanity. The voices in her head only returned after a particularly long time of not seeing Severus. In her sane mind she shook her head, how was it that he had such an effect on her? She was going to have to learn how to deal with not having him around. She knew very well that he could not be there all the time and that when he was with her he had to be careful with how he acted and everything that he said to her.

They were not always alone when he came to visit, for Brutus was sometimes in his portrait. He would of course leave if things became hot and heavy; Brutus was many things but not a pervert. Theia got the feeling that Brutus knew the real relationship between herself and Severus but she was not sure if he had told Lucius or Voldemort for that matter. Severus was alive so she supposed not but that did not necessarily mean anything. Voldemort may know the truth and just be biding his time. She shook her head. 'Theia you can't think like that!'

She had to focus on all the positives. In the weeks following his first visit they had talked much more than they had ever talked before. He told her things that before he had held so close to his chest. Things about his past, about who he was and why he changed; it was so much to take in! But she did take it all in, every last word that he spoke about himself, she soaked in. She felt closer to him then ever before, and this was what she needed to be focusing on. To get her through her time there, the only thing that she could think about was him; his sudden bouts of honesty. She had never loved him more.

There was one time in particular that she remembered and cherished above all, although perhaps she loathed it as well. It was the time he finally told her about Lily. She couldn't quite remember how the conversation had come about only that it had and before either of them knew what was happening Severus was delving back into his childhood and reliving the days when Lily became his friend.

Theia was thrilled that he was finally sharing this information with him and thrilled to learn that the woman that he had loved so dearly as to make him change sides was Lily Potter, Harry's mother. She had only heard wonderful things about Lily from her father and Uncle Remus and she was only hearing all those wonderful things ten fold from Severus. At first she was too wrapped in the thought that he was sharing this with her. That he had finally brought down his protective shield for her and trusted her enough with his deepest secrets. But when she lay in bed later that night, after he had left, she felt a sudden sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach that refused to go away. She kept remembering what he had told her about how he had first met Lily; about how he had finally managed to build up the courage to go and talk to her. About how they had become friends, meeting in the park and talking for hours about the wizarding world and about each other.

There was a sparkle in his eyes that she either hadn't seen before or didn't remember and it made her heart ache. He truly loved her with all his being and she knew in heart of hearts that if Lily were the one to have had his child that she would not be here. Severus never would have brought her before the Dark Lord. Before Theia knew it she was crying silently. She knew that Severus loved her too but it was like an overwhelming darkness had settled over her head and refused to go away. He loved Lily still and still worked to protect her son. Nothing that she did was ever going to change that and she knew that he would always love Lily more.

She knew that he couldn't help being in love with Lily. No one could help who they fell in love with but Theia wasn't sure if she could settle for second best. She was sure that she could live the rest of her life with Severus knowing that if Lily Evans were still alive and not with James Potter, that Severus would be pining after her and not giving Theia a second thought. Oh how it ached to know that. She thought that finally they had reached a level of understanding. They loved each other and were going to spend the rest of their lives together once the war ended providing that they both survived. But could she live knowing that she was a second choice?

Theia shook her head and turned over to the face the wall next to Brutus Malfoy. He could see that she was crying. It was a rather odd relationship they had developed. She knew that it wasn't the real Brutus Malfoy only a memory; that the thoughts of this Brutus Malfoy were the same thoughts of the once living person. Therefore he would always be a pompous pureblood maniac. But he seemed to have taken a liking to her despite her political and moral views.

He had to know about her and Severus and she wondered if he had said anything to Lucius or Voldemort. Perhaps Voldemort knew the truth about Severus but was just biding his time. She shook her head once more. No she had been over this with herself not five minutes ago. Severus' cover was not blown. Everything was going to work out fine.

Her thoughts turned back to Lily. She couldn't keep being upset about it. It was going to get her nowhere. Should she talk to him about it? She shook her head once more. Seemed like she was always doing that to herself. She couldn't talk to him about it. It had taken all this time just to get it out of him, if she attacked him about it now she would surely be pushing him away.

But she couldn't say anything. What if he felt freer to talk about Lily now that he had told her and he always brought her up? Would she be able to sit there every time he came to see and listen to him rave on about how wonderful Lily was and how much he wished they had stayed friends? What if he realised that nothing would ever beat his love for Lily and he all together stopped coming down to see her. What if he realised that he didn't love her at all? Tears were running down her face once more. No she could NOT think like that. She had to stay positive. Only that morning she had been so full of hope. It had settled in the first night he had come to see her and refused to budge since. But with the knowledge of Severus' love for Lily Potter it had somehow been dislodged and Theia wanted it back. She wanted him to come back. She wanted to ask him if he truly loved Lily more than he loved her. But she was scared of what the answer might be. She couldn't just force him to say the L word to her. He clearly wasn't ready to do so and she was not going to push it. Baby steps; she had to take baby steps with him.

She sighed and rolled onto her back, staring up at the ceiling. She would only bring it up if it became a problem. She couldn't just jump to conclusions. Lily had passed away a long time ago. There was no way that she was going to compete with a ghost.

Xxx

It was Halloween and Sirius, Penny and Connie were sitting in the drawing room all laughing as Kari bounced where he sat in his little bee outfit. Not many witches and wizards dressed up for Halloween but as Connie had come from a muggle family and Penny had spent a lot of time in the muggle world they decided that it would be fun to at least dress up Kari. Connie had bought the outfit after work the day previous and brought it over to see if Penny would like it.

They now sat there watching as he played with one of the feelers on his costume. He giggled wildly as the feeler bobbled away from his chubby little hands, his eyes looking up in search of the fuzzy little ball on the end of it.

Penny pulled out a camera as she wiped away tears of laughter.

"Kari, look over here, look at Nanny"

Kari stopped giggling long enough to look over at his grandma wondering what she wanted before he went back to playing with his outfit. Connie giggled and pulled out her wand. Pointing it at the little bauble she made it come off the costume and hover in front of little Kari's face. He reached forward for it, confusion all over his face as sat forward and nearly fell over. Connie had moved the bauble further away from him when he had moved forward and he almost landed on his front on the ground.

Instead of crying or even laughing he merely sat there confused as to why the bauble had moved away from his costume and why he could not catch it. Determinedly he put his hands on the ground in front of him and lifted his chubby little legs so that he was now on all fours. Slowly he began to crawl forward and only stopped when he was right in front of the bauble again. With wide eyes and open mouth he reached up with one hand, while the other supported his weight on the ground. Just as he was about to catch it, it moved once more only this time it moved higher.

He put his hand back on the ground and stared up at it in wonder. His grandparents and Connie were laughing lightly as he lifted his hand once more hoping he could reach from where he was. But to no avail. He sat himself back on his bottom and reached up again for the bauble which was still out of his tiny grasp. He only looked confused and his bottom lip looked like it was about to tremble as he looked up at the bauble he wanted so desperately to have in his little hands.

Connie saw the quivering bottom lip and was just about to bring the bauble back down when Kari made another move. This time he put his hands back on the ground and lifted his chubby little legs into a standing position, although his hands had not left the ground.

His grandparents and Connie watched on, their breath held as they thought that perhaps he was about to take his first steps. Slowly he tried to lift one hand off the ground and reach for the couch next to him where Connie sat. Unfortunately his balance wasn't quite ready and he fell back down on his little bottom. Connie looked on waiting for the tears to come but instead she watched as he tried once more to get back on his feet. They were all smiling brightly at their little man, proud of him for not giving up on what he wanted.

The second time worked out just like the first time but the third time Kari had decided that he needed to try something different. Instead of putting his hands on the ground and lifting his legs up, he reached up from his sitting position and tried to pull himself up using the couch. Slowly but surely his legs lifted him up into a standing position as he leaned against the couch.

Giggling madly he threw his chubby hands up and down on the couch and stomped his little feet, succeeding in falling back down on his bottom as he went. He looked as though he might just cry but Connie bought the bauble down within his reach and his eyes widened as he remembered that was why he was trying to stand. In the excitement of finally standing on his own two feet he had forgotten what he was after. Just as it was almost enclosed in his little fist Connie lifted slightly higher and out of his reach. She wanted to see if he would try and stand up again.

To everyone's delight that's exactly what he did. Pushing himself up using the couch once more, he stood before them and finally turned around to look up at the bauble. His chubby little face was set and his sparkling black eyes were focused; he was a determined little boy and he wanted that bauble. Pushing himself slightly forward away from the couch he reached up with one hand to grab the bauble. It was only slightly out of his reach and as he struggled to bring himself closer to it he removed his other hand from the couch and moved his foot into what was his first little step.

Penny nearly squealed with excitement as she watched her grandson move his tiny legs forward however she decided that it was much better to take a photo instead. The flash from the camera and the way that he had launched himself up to catch the bauble had Kari falling back down on his bottom. But it didn't worry him at all as he now had what he was after. He bounced himself up and down where he sat giggling away again as he played with his much sought after bauble.

"Oh I am so glad I caught that on camera!" Penny said excitedly as she stared down at her grandson, glowing with pride.

"Yes, it ees good zat you did Penny, Theia will be so 'appy to see all zis when she is free" Connie said smiling brightly.

A sad sort of smile crossed Penny's face at the thought of her daughter and what she was most likely going through where she was. If anyone in the room knew what it was that she was going through then it was her. She had been there once before and she knew that it was not pleasant. She knew what they could be doing to her she knew the horrifying things that would be flying through Theia's mind as she lay in a cold dark room with no one to talk to but herself. She knew the way insanity might creep into her mind, make her forget who she was and why she was there; make her give up hope of ever getting out of there.

Penny had spent many nights weeping for her daughter knowing everything that was happening to her and knowing that Severus could do nothing for it if he wanted to keep his cover. But she supposed that reasoning didn't apply anymore for Severus had shown his true colours the night of Dumbledore's death; his murder. It made Penny even more scared for her daughter, knowing she had not one single person where she was that might in someway be able to save her some pain. It confused Penny to know end that Severus was actually the one to kill Dumbledore and while there could be no denying it anymore she knew that there was some good left in Severus. There had to be because every time that he came to Grimmauld to see his son, there was a sparkle in his eyes that she had never seen before.

Even remembering the way that he used to look at Theia made her question what side he was really on and if he was really good then why had he killed Dumbledore? She had no idea what to believe anymore but she didn't want to believe the worst in him because she had seen the best. He loved his son and he loved the mother of his child that much she knew for sure, that much he could not hide from her. But how could such a soul so capable of loving two human beings so much ever be the same soul capable of taking another persons life; capable of believing in the words and beliefs of the Dark Lord? It didn't make any sense to her. But she knew what he had done and knew it to be true. There was no way that Harry would lie about something like that because she knew that Harry would want the world to know the true killer of Albus Dumbledore. Harry wouldn't lie.

But Severus' eyes didn't lie either. And he loved her daughter and their child. She looked over at her grandson thinking about the photo that she had just taken of his first step. She remembered how Theia had been when she started walking. She was a little younger than Kari was now and she had to be the most stubborn baby in the world. She didn't stop pulling herself up on things and moving her little legs to try and walk like her mummy. She had a film of it somewhere. She was walking within days of her first trying and soon after there was no stopping her from following mummy around every where she went. Penny smiled at the memory and found it extremely sad that Theia was missing those moments in Kari's life. No mother should miss those moments. A single tear slid down her face to know all those things that Theia would miss.

Sirius wrapped his arm around his beautiful partner and pulled her to him. He knew why she was upset and knew that it was unfair for their daughter to be missing these amazing moments in her son's life. But at least they were recording as much of it as they could. There was barely a time when Penny was not seen with her camera in hand just waiting for Kari to do something adorable or amazing. They couldn't wait for the day when Theia would be safely back in their arms so they could show her all the wonderful moments in Kari's life so far.

Xxx

One whole year. That's how long she had been there. A whole year. She couldn't believe it when Severus told her the date. How could time have passed her by so quickly? How could it have been a year to the date that she had been locked away? A year to the date since she had last seen her son. She shook her head. That meant Kari's first birthday had been two days before hand. She had missed it. She had missed her son's first birthday. Slowly it started to sink in. He was one years old. And she had not been there to celebrate it with him. Tears slid down her cheeks and she hurried to wipe them away before Severus saw them. Unfortunately for her he was quite observant.

He cupped her face in his hands and forced her to look up at him at which point she couldn't stop the tears from rolling down her face and a sob escaping her as she leaned into his touch. He pulled her to him and cradled her, not knowing precisely what was wrong only that it had something to do with the anniversary of her capture. After what seemed like hours to Theia she finally pulled her face up to look at Severus. He looked down at her a cautious look on his face as he waited to see if she had finished crying. Of course if she wasn't he was only going to keep holding her until she was done.

But Theia seemed ready to talk although her eyes were red and puffy and she looked like she might start crying again at any moment.

"His birthday was two days ago" she whispered more tears springing from her eyes and falling down her cheeks.

Severus' breath caught in his throat. His son's first birthday and he had missed it. They had missed it, and it was all his fault. It was not like either of them could just waltz out of Malfoy Manor and on up to Grimmauld Place. Theia was stuck here because of what he had gotten her into and he… Well he had shown his 'true colours' to the Order and was no longer welcome there. Of course by now Theia knew what had happened to Dumbledore and to his great relief and joy she had believed him and understood.

He held onto her tightly rocking her back and forth as she cried silently. Severus couldn't believe that it had already been a year to the day that Theia had given birth to their son. He had had minimal time with his son over the past year but the time that he had had was precious. He remembered every minute of every second he had spent holding his son in his arms. But he had not been present for his first birthday. And because of him, Theia had not been able to be there either. It was something he felt no parent should have to miss out on.

He wondered if their son had started to walk yet or if he had said his first word. He couldn't help the sadness that overwhelmed him as he thought about all the 'firsts' they as parents were going to miss or already had missed. His first smile, his first laugh, his first step and words and undoubtable his first birthday. They would or already had missed all of these. As if Theia had been reading his mind she began speaking of exactly that.

"What else are we going to miss Severus?" she whispered into his shoulder trying her hardest to will the tears away, "How much more of our son's life are we going to miss whilst fighting this war?"

He gently stroked his fingers through her hair as she spoke trying his best to comfort her; for he had no words that could make this situation all better. There was nothing that he could say to make it all go away and to ensure that they would live happily ever after. He could only dream of such things happening. If he could make those things come true for sure than he would, for Theia and their son. But at that precise moment he was lost for words so instead he merely held her, running his fingers through her hair and leaning down to place a kiss on her forehead. He had never been good at consoling people but with Theia he felt like he knew what to do. And even if he made a mistake, she would never laugh at him for it. She would only tell him how to do it better next time. That was certainly not the sort of thing that he could have done with Lily. If he had upset Lily than that was it until she decided to get over it. He had thought he loved that about her but now knowing what he did with Theia, it just wasn't the same.

But he would be foolish to compare the two witches. They were both very different from one another and both were extraordinary in their own way. And Lily… Lily was gone. She was untouchable now not only emotionally but physically. He never really had a chance with her but he did not blame her for that. It didn't stop his heart from aching every time he thought about her untimely death and his part of it and it didn't stop him from protecting her son.

But he had Theia now and she was as available to him as he needed; emotionally, mentally, physically and on whatever other plane there was. She loved him in a way that Lily had never been able to. She was the mother of his child; the person who cared most about him in the entire world and the one person for whom he would live through this war for.

For so long he had envisioned that he would die at the end of this war not matter what side won he had not much hope of surviving. And for so long this had not bothered him. What else did he have to live for? He had known that once his debt to the Potters was paid he would have been quite content for death to welcome him into his cloaked arms and walk him away from the physical world as he knew it. But so much had changed since then. Theia had definitely been a curve ball he could have never predicted and now that he knew she would do anything for him and that she trusted and believed in him, he would never let her go. He would live for her.

Theia sat content in Severus' arms thinking about all the things that she was missing in her son's life. Every time that she thought of something knew it would bring more tears to her eyes. She couldn't dull the ache she felt in her heart for having missed those moments. It was worse than the pain she had felt when she had found out she was a mission from the Dark Lord; the time when she had found out that she fallen pregnant with Kari. Her memories of that time in her life were painful but they now seemed to pale in comparison.

A broken heart due to Severus and Adrian lying to her for so long could never measure up to the pain she was feeling now. A small sob escaped her once and she felt Severus' strong arms wrap tighter around her and his fingers wound their way through her hair. She loved him so much. She knew he felt the same and she couldn't deny that since she had heard all about Lily she had longed to hear him declare his love for her out loud. She had thought that she didn't need to hear, that feeling it alone would be enough but she could not deny the power of the spoken word. She did need to hear it and she wasn't sure how much longer she could hold out before she exploded over something silly and every insignificant little thing that bothered her came spewing forth in a torrent of frustration because he could not muster the courage to say those three little words. Knowing was not enough anymore because obviously she had started to question it.

She had never brought Lily up again since that night but he had. She supposed that he did indeed feel more comfortable talking about it now that he had told her all about her. But Theia did not feel comfortable talking about her and now Theia was questioning his affections. She knew that she couldn't let it get to her; it was not as if he were rambling on about her every time they were together.

Theia pulled back from Severus' embrace and looked up at him with a questioning glance. He returned the look wondering what on Earth she was thinking about but unsure of whether he should ask her. Finally he couldn't take it and he blurted it out anyway.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing"

"Nothing?"

"Yes, that's what I said, nothing"

"Clearly something is the matter or you would not be looking at me like that"

"Like what?"

"Like that!"

"Like this?"

"Yes, like that"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

Severus shook his head in frustration but could not keep the smirk of his face once he saw hers. The little minx was fooling with him. Slowly he leaned towards her placing his hands on either side of her and slowly but surely laying her down beneath him.

He gazed down on her with wonder. He took in everything about her from the way her skin seemed to glow, smooth and fresh, to the way her long curly dark tresses fanned out behind her when she lay down. She smiled lightly at him not missing a second of his wandering gaze and he knew she was loving every moment of his attentiveness. How could such a beautiful creature love him? What did it matter? She did love him and he would never let her go. Never.

He leaned down to place a chaste kiss upon her lips but the beautiful witch beneath him had something else planned entirely. Reaching her hands up, she entwined her fingers through his recently washed and now silky hair, and pulled him closer to her, deepening the kiss as she went. She ran her tongue over his bottom lip and loved how it made him shiver. She couldn't stop her hands from wandering now as she moved them over his chest and began unbuttoning his coat.

He didn't think he would be able to protest even if he wanted. He wanted her just as much as she wanted him. Together they got him mostly undressed but he stopped her short of taking of his boxers. She pouted sadly up at him but a smile once more graced her lips once he began to slowly undress her, kissing every inch of skin as he slowly revealed it. She gasped lightly as he unhooked her garter and placed hot open mouthed kissed down her thighs. It was driving him crazy being so close to heated centre and soon enough he could no longer help himself. Leaving her stockings on but removing her underwear, he slowly parted her thighs and dipped down to finally taste her sweet juices.

Theia couldn't stop the low moan that came from her throat as his hot tongue swept up her slit. Her moans and gasps only urged him on as he nipped and sucked at her swollen clit.

"Ah, Severus!" she panted

He had long ago realised he was aroused but he wanted to make everything about her. He wanted to give her pleasure in anyway that he could and right now physical pleasure seemed to be working. He wanted to bring her to orgasm as many times as he possible could before allowing himself any kind of release. As it was he could already tell she was close to the edge. He licked slowly up and down her slit as he brought his hand up intending to push two fingers into her hot centre. She jolted slightly as she felt him enter her but on some level she heard herself moan loudly at the feel of him.

As soon as she was adjusted to the feeling of his fingers he began to push them into her slick wet core. In, out, in, out, in, out. She began to buck her hips uncontrollably in an attempt to gain more friction. She knew she was close, she could feel her climax building already.

He wanted to make this better for her although she seemed to be enjoying this already. Suddenly he switched his fingers and tongue, rubbing her clit with his thumb and delving into her with his tongue. It was a whole other sensation and Theia just about came at the sudden change. Her breathing had become quite erratic and she could feel sweat forming on her brow. Her hips kept bucking trying to bring her closer to his sweet tongue and to pleasure. But just when she thought there were no more surprises she was proved wrong.

He was not sure how she would react to what he was about to do and he only hoped that it enhanced the pleasure for her. He removed his tongue for long enough to delve the finger from his other hand in and move it down to another untouched area. Not wanting her to suspect anything he delved his tongue right back into her, sliding in and out and exploring her tight little pussy. With one hand still working her clit and his tongue still tasting her sweet juices, he moved the other hand, now slick with her arousal down to her puckered little hole. Gently and slowly he began to push one finger inside her. As he had expected her hips bucked unexpectedly but somehow he managed to keep her down. She looked down at him in confusion for a moment before he resumed everything he had been doing plus working the one finger in and out of her unexplored little arse. Confusion soon slipped away as she bit down hard on her bottom lip and finally threw her head back, opening her mouth and moaning loudly as she went. Who was she to fight this new and decidedly pleasurable feeling?

With both hands and his tongue working it was not long before she was screaming his name in pleasure as her walls clamped around both his finger and his tongue and she released a wave of sweet juices for him to devour.

Once she had calmed down and he had tasted every drop of her desire, he began kissing his way up her body, stopping to lavish her beautiful breasts before he finally came to her full red lips. Not letting her get a word in he pressed his mouth to hers in heated and passionate kiss before pulling back to look down at his Goddess. Her eyes were still clouded over with desire and something else that he thought just might be love, or at least he hoped it was.

"I love you Severus Snape" she whispered, "I love you so much"

_Ok… so the smut wasn't actually part of the plan for this chapter but it just kinda snuck in. Whoops. I'm sure y'all don't mind Again I apologise profusely for the long wait. But keep up the reviews, I love hearing from you all! _


	42. The Beginning of the End

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, as you know. You will also notice lines from the chapter "The Sacking of Severus Snape" from the Deathly Hallows. **

**Thankyous to Wendy Waddles, LemonDropsWoolSocks and aliceAmnesia for your reviews, they rocked! YOU rock! … Now onto the story! Also anyone that's interested in a Ron/Hermione fic I just finished a one-shot for a fic exchange and it's posted, so check it out! Love!**

**Onward bound!**

It was next to impossible for him to leave the school now with the state that it was in. Before Christmas had been bad enough but things were just getting worse as the end of the term approached, mere days away. Longbottom and Weasley were making it very hard to protect them but he knew that it was not their fault. They had no way of knowing that he was actually fighting for the right side. Of course they would revolt against him. And they weren't the only ones. It seemed most of the staff too would do the same eventually he only hoped that Voldemort would be killed and his true allegiances revealed before that happened. Or there would be an all out war within Hogwarts! He shuddered to think… but he had a feeling that things were not far from ending. Potter was on his crusade and Severus had a bad feeling about everything ending at Hogwarts.

His only real comfort these days was Theia, the beautiful mother of his child. But he could barely see her now. He had only seen her once since they had realised they had missed their son's birthday and it saddened him but he had no other choice. He had explained things to her the best he could and she had said it was ok, she understood that he needed to protect the students. She was just too understanding. Would he have shown her the same courtesy had the roles been reversed? Would he have been understanding about having to rot away in a dungeon while she gallivanted around saving people? He liked to think the he would understand too but he wasn't sure. He knew he was lucky to have her after everything that he had put her through. He truly loved her.

While he sat there thinking of her, the woman he loved, she sat on her bed thinking of him.

She missed him terribly and didn't know how long it had been since she had last seen him all she knew was that he had to come soon. He wouldn't leave her to rot down here all by herself for so long. He would be back soon, she knew it. She turned her mind to other thoughts. Like her parents and son and best friend. She wondered how they were all doing. She wondered what kind of mischief her little boy was getting into.

She smiled to be thinking of her little Kari. She knew one day that she would see him again. She just knew one day she would get to hold her little boy in her arms once more. It was cruel, what fate had handed down to her but she had to battle on. She had to be strong for them all so that she could make it out the other side of this war and back into their waiting arms. She had to be strong for her little boy and her parents; she knew the latter was worried sick about her, thinking about her everyday. It was comforting in a way knowing that someone somewhere was thinking about her and how she was. It was a nice change from the jerks that came down to visit her.

She had to admit thought that those visits were now few and far between. They seemed to have gotten bored with her or perhaps they were just done sharing her around. Whatever the reason she was glad for it. She didn't like that kind of attention from anyone but Severus.

She knew that it would soon be the end of the school year and with it she would have Severus back more often. He would not have to be at the school all the time and could afford a little more time for a battered Malfoy Manor prisoner such as herself. But perhaps she might be out of there before the school term ended. She hoped she was but she knew it would be silly to hope too much. She knew there was every chance that she would die in here but she didn't like to think like that.

She wondered what she was here for. It must have something to do with the prophecy. It had to be. She could think of nothing else that would put her on Voldemort's "to capture, torture and possibly kill" list. She had been there far too long for it to be something important though. Had he forgotten about her? Or was he biding his time and waiting for the right moment? Was there a right moment? And if so when the bloody hell was it because she was going nuts never seeing the light of day! She wanted them to hurry up and use her for what they had brought her here for so that she could either leave or go out fighting!

She sighed in frustration, unaware that someone had been watching her the whole time.

"Well at least you're no longer talking to yourself"

She looked up at the portrait of Brutus Malfoy and glared. She didn't like him any better for all the time that he was up there talking to her and 'keeping her company' sometimes she just wished he would bugger off. At least he had the decency to do so when Severus came down to visit her. She had a feeling that Brutus knew what there was between them but for some reason he had not said anything.

Maybe it didn't matter to Voldemort that Severus was in love with her. What harm would it do anyway? Perhaps he knew and he just didn't care as long as Severus didn't do anything stupid to try and get her out of there. And so far he had attempted nothing.

This did not upset Theia, she knew he had a mission as a spy, she knew that the fate of the wizarding world rested largely on his thin shoulders. The poor man had so much to contend with and yet he felt he deserved it. She knew that he took the punishment of his role as a way to gain redemption for his previous misdeeds. But she felt that he had paid his dues.

"I think I would rather talk to myself then talk to you, good sir" she replied inclining her head in a mocking sort of salute.

"But of course good lady, I just thought you might like to know that you are about to have a visitor or two"

Theia's head snapped up to look at Brutus as if looking for any signs of lying. But she saw none. She looked at the door and hoped that it was Severus but for some reason she didn't think so; why would he bring anyone with him; unless it was Voldemort. She shuddered to think who might walk through that door any minute.

She could now hear the footsteps of those that were coming down to see her they were at the bottom of the stairs. She looked up to Brutus once more,

"Do you know why they're coming down?" she asked

He gave her a piercing gaze as if pondering whether or not he should tell her anything however before he got a chance the door was banged open and in walked Lucius Malfoy accompanied by another Death Eater name Thorfinn Rowle. He was all brawn and no brains but apparently that was good enough.

"Miss Black, good to see you again, I have exciting new for you"

Xxx

Grimmauld Place was in a state of confusion. They had all heard about Harry, Ron, and Hermione being seen in Hogsmeade and now there was only the question of what they were doing; was it time to fight?

Penny and Sirius had asked Connie to stay at home with Kari should the time come for them to fight and thankfully Connie had agreed. She was not one for a fight let alone a battle and she was happy to make sure that little Kari was safe. The only thing that would annoy her would be waiting for news of how everyone had faired. She knew once they went to war there was every chance that she may never see them again. That was the worst thing about finally facing Voldemort, they may never come home.

Xxx

Severus didn't believe what he had just heard. Why would Potter be so stupid as to come to Hogsmeade? He knew he was not safe unless of course he thought he had something to do her, something to find…

He hated not knowing exactly what it was that Potter was up to; what Dumbledore had set him to do. It made his job difficult because he didn't know what he could do to help, all he had was what Dumbledore told him to do and sometimes that meant staying put and doing nothing. He hated it.

He knew now of course he had to try and keep the school calm. The arrival of Potter so close to Hogwarts was sure to cause a ruckus and he could not afford for the Carrows to have any more excuses to torture the children. He had to protect them. And he had to find Potter.

He left the headmasters office and headed for the Slytherin common room. He would deal with his own house first before trying to talk to the others. As he strode along the corridors he thought of how this war could possibly end tonight and, if he could make it out alive, what this would mean for him and Theia.

The end of this war could mean the start of a new life for the both of them and their son. He had never in a million years imagined that he would dream to come out the other side of this war alive. He had always expected to die and now he had a reason to keep going; a reason to live. It made him smile to think how much just one woman had turned his life around. How she could be so forgiving was beyond him but he knew he owed her more than his life. If she had wanted to she could have ruined his cover and then all would be lost, but he would have deserved it. The pain he would receive if the Dark Lord found out he was a spy was nothing to the amount of pain he had caused her. He knew that.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he failed to notice the exchange of voices a few meters ahead of him. He recognised one as Minerva's but the other had stopped talking before he could listen properly. He quickly ducked behind a suit of armour hoping that he could hear more and that Minerva knew where Potter was. Would Potter have contacted her?

"Who's there?"

Damn he had been heard. Well there was no point hiding from her. He answered her in a low voice before stepping out from behind the suit of armour.

"Where are the Carrows?" he asked

"Wherever you told them to be, I expect, Severus" she answered not at all ready to give up anything to him.

He looked around her. She had been talking to someone and there was no one there with her. Perhaps it was Potter, under his cloak. He needed to get to Potter.

"I was under the impression that Alecto had apprehended an intruder" he stated still weary about the blank spaces on either side of Minerva.

"Really?" said Professor McGonagall. 'And what gave you that impression?"

He flexed his left arm slightly as if there was a pain there and he could see the look on Minerva's face that said 'Oh yes I forgot you have a special method of communication'

He was moving closer to them without even noticing, he needed to know if Potter was there with her. He needed to pass on Dumbledore's message and make sure that Potter was safe. He tried to keep her talking.

"I didn't know that it was your night to patrol the corridors Minerva"

"You have some objection?"

"I wonder what could have brought you out of bed at this late hour" he responded getting slightly closer with each word.

"I thought I heard a disturbance" she said weary about his closing in on her.

"Really? But all seems calm"

The silence seemed to hang in the air, thick enough to cut it with a butter knife. He knew they had come to the end of their conversation and she had nothing more to say but he had to know if Potter was with her; he had to know. He looked into her eyes and knew she was hiding something. She knew something he knew it and he needed to know what that was.

"Have you seen Harry Potter, because if you have I must insist…?"

And that was it; her wand was waving in an instant and he was only just fast enough to protect himself against her curse. That fight that ensued was a close one and he only just got out of there alive. He knew that none of the Professors of Hogwarts were sorry to see him jump out that window. Minerva's cries of cowardice echoed in his ears as he flew towards the school boundaries, she did not know the truth, but that was not her fault.

He knew that he had to find Voldemort and ready for the battle that would surely follow.

Xxx

Theia was stunned as she was moved outside her tiny little room for the first time in over a year and led to the stairs that led up to the house. They were moving her and she didn't know if that was a good thing or not. Her legs felt like jelly having to walk so far in one straight line and in heels. She had become accustomed to pacing around her tiny room or else sitting on her bed. She knew noting else for so long and now she was being led down a long corridor towards a set of stairs that she knew she was going to have trouble with.

Did this mean that she would finally find out what was going on? She would finally know why they were keeping her here? Perhaps she was finally being put to use.

She hoped so because she could not go back to that tiny little room now that she was out of it.

They led her up the stairs and she asked no questions as they led her into the main house. She didn't know where they were taking her but she seemed to be heading in the direction of the front door. She crossed her fingers for way out of their grasp but she knew it was unlikely. She was most likely going to wherever they wanted her to go and she would figure out what to do then. Perhaps there was a chance for escape.

They stepped outside the gates with her and from there she knew nothing because they apparated quickly and when they arrived at their destination the only thing she saw was a red light coming towards her and all was black.

Xxx

Everyone at Grimmauld Place and all other safe houses had been given the word. The fight was on and it was at Hogwarts. They all had a sudden feeling of finality as if they all somehow knew that this was the end and either Voldemort or Harry would come out the victor. One of them would die tonight and that they were certain of.

Penny was having a hard time letting go of her little grandson. She knew she may never see him again and she was terrified that Kari would have no one. But she knew that if they should all perish that Kari would have Connie. She knew that Connie would take care of him like he were her own son.

"Penny?"

It was Sirius looking for his beautiful partner. As he watched her standing over their grandson he thought he knew exactly what she was thinking. He was worried too that he may never hold his grandson again but he could only hope that they would make it out the other side of this war alive. He didn't really want to think about the alternative.

"Penny, it's time to go" he said quietly walking over to where she stood and looking down at Kari.

She didn't turn to look at him merely nodded silently and continued to look down. Sirius placed a hand on her arm trying to make sure she was ok. She brought her hand up to hold his and there they stood for what seemed like the briefest moment before reality called them back. It was time to go to war.

Quickly they all apparated to the Hogs Head where they were told to meet and there they saw almost all the Order lined up walking towards a portrait, or at least where one had been. Curious though they were they had no time to stop and chat and ask questions. They just wanted to get inside Hogwarts.

Penny briefly wondered whether she would see her daughter tonight. She wasn't sure whether she would be left in Malfoy Manor or brought along and tied up somewhere out of sight. Penny had to know if she was there. She had to look for her. She looked forwards at Sirius' head and wasn't sure if she should tell him what she wanted to do. She knew it was dangerous to go snooping around the enemy camp but she had to know. If her daughter was there she was getting her out no matter what the cost.

They were all in the Room of requirement now and ready to start the war. All started heading out to the corridor beyond and heading to the Great Hall. They all needed a battle plan. Once they were there they discussed strategy who would go where, what areas needed the most protection and started moving the children out. But not before they had heard from Voldemort. His terrible voice echoed through the halls of Hogwarts sounding like he was right next to you.

Sirius nearly growled at what he heard. There was no way in hell they would give Harry up, not after everything the boy had done for the wizarding world and everything that he was about to do in this war. For everyone knew that it would be Harry to draw the last spell.

Sirius watched as Harry hurled himself from the Great Hall in search of something and in search of his two best friends who seemed to have disappeared somewhere. Sirius only hoped that Harry did what he needed to do and did it on time.

Everyone moved to position, Penny and Sirius following Lupin into the ground ready to fight from there. They knew at Midnight the fight would begin and it was ticking ever closer.

Sirius grabbed Penny's free hand and held onto it for as long as he dared. He never wanted to let her go. She looked over at him and smiled, it looked like she had tears in her eyes but he couldn't tell. The smile slowly fell from her face and soon set in a look of a determination as they both heard the roar of the Death Eaters coming down the slopes towards them. With one last desperate squeeze of their hands, Penny and Sirius let go readying themselves for the fight.

The roar was getting closer and closer and as the clock chimed twelve the first jet of red light came streaming towards them very nearly hitting Remus in the chest. The first curse had been cast; the battle had begun.

xxx

Theia woke to silence. At first she could neither hear nor see anything. 'Open your eyes Theia, it helps'. Slowly she opened her eyes and was glad for the dim light she was in. There seemed to be only a candle lighting where she was. Where was she?

Slowly she tried to sit up. This was made difficult with the fact that her wrists were pulled together. She looked down at them as she pulled herself up and heard the clinking sounds of metal. She was in chains. Chains that appeared to be connected to the wall except the wall didn't seem all that solid.

Ignoring the chains for a moment she looked around her room wondering where she was. It looked like she was in a tent. But why on Earth would she be in a tent? Where had they moved her to? She stood to see how far the chains would allow her to walk. She walked as far as the door and peeked out to see if there was anyone guarding her. When she poked her head around she found Thorfinn Rowle sitting on a fold out seat, nodding off to sleep. His wand was poking out of his pocket if she could only reach it she would be out of here. She quickly scanned her surroundings to see if there was anyone else there but if there was they were well hidden. She then walked forwards slowly, trying as hard as she could not to move the chains too much. She had nearly reached him when the chains pulled tight and she could go no further.

She could have screamed in frustration. It was like they were taunting her, letting her get almost there, giving her some hope and then snatching it all away just like that. Had they known she would try and make an attempt at getting to her guard? Or known that Rowle would fall asleep on the job. Either way she was not getting to that wand just standing there and fuming. She had to think of something before someone else came back to check on them.

She looked around her to see if there was anything that she could use to help her reach the wand but anything around her was more likely to push the wand away from her rather then bring it closer. She needed something with a hook or something that would grab if she threw it at it. Or maybe she needed Rowle to roll over in his sleep and drop the wand then it would be even easier to get it; providing it rolled in her direction.

She went back inside the tent. It wasn't very big at all about half the size of her bedroom at home. But there was a tonne of crap in there, something had to be helpful.

Then she saw it, it looked like a tent peg but longer. She didn't care what it was as long as it worked. She grabbed it and headed back outside only to come face to face with Lucius Malfoy.

"Well aren't we resourceful, were you planning on using that to knock out Thorfinn?"

Theia took a step back from him glaring at him and lowering her hands with the weapon still in it. She didn't answer him and only glared.

She had not taken the time before to take in his appearance but now that she saw it she could only snigger. He looked much the worse for wear since the last time she saw him and she supposed that his stuff up at the ministry two years ago had not faired him well with the Dark Lord.

"Why would I need to knock him out when he's already asleep? Shouldn't you be telling your master about that?"

Lucius smiled a grim smile. He wanted no reason to see his master. He would stay and watch guard over Theia all night rather then face Voldemort. But he would not be telling her any of that. It didn't matter, she already knew.

"Now, now no need for that" he responded inching closer to her.

She moved back slowly knowing there was nothing but tent behind her. She had no where to go, but she at least wanted to know where she was before she was stunned again.

"Where are we? Why have you moved me?" she asked, still moving backwards.

Lucius once more smiled his grim smile, never taking his eyes off her.

"We are at Hogwarts my dear girl and we have moved you because there was no one else to guard you"

Theia couldn't believe her ears. She was at Hogwarts? She hadn't been here in two years. But why of all places for them to be and why in a tent in what she was now presuming to be the Forbidden Forest? Its not like they should have trouble getting into the school, Severus was the headmaster after all and the Carrows were there. She didn't understand why they were hiding out; unless something had happened. What if something had happened to Severus? The other Professors didn't know that he was working on Dumbledore's orders, they would do anything to the murderer of Albus Dumbledore they hated him. Fear and worry flooded her but she tried not to let it show on her face. She had to remain calm or she would never get out of there.

"Hogwarts?" she questioned, hoping that Lucius was in a particularly chatty mood.

"Yes Hogwarts, the Forbidden Forest to be more precise, now why don't you get some more sleep"

She didn't want to push her luck so she only sneered at him and then backed away to the bed she had woken up on.

"Ah, ah, ah the weapon if you will"

She had been hoping he had not been paying attention but unfortunately he was much more observant that she gave him credit for. She grudgingly handed over the weapon and sat down on her bed. As he turned away to put the weapon away she asked what she wanted to know.

"Why aren't we in the Castle? It's not like we should have any trouble getting in right? You guys are running the place aren't you?"

Lucius turned very slowly to look at her a thoughtful expression on his long pale face. He didn't look like he was going to answer and Theia was getting nervous that she had given too much away. The other Death Eaters didn't realise how much Severus told her about what happened outside her little dungeon. And now she had let slip a little of what she knew.

"And what would make you think that?" he asked slyly.

Theia cursed herself for being so stupid. But she knew she could just pretend it was a guess.

"I just assumed that you guys had the run of everything now. How about the Ministry, did you get your grubby hands on that yet?"

"Oh but of course. As you knew we had. Someone's been filling you in haven't they?" he asked, taking a step closer to her.

"And who, of the many charming Death Eaters would have been so nice to fill me in on what goes on?"

Lucius' grin was not comforting to look at. He knew exactly who had been telling her what had been going on. He knew it was Severus. He had known Severus for years and he knew how he felt about Theia. But she was not going to give in if there was even the slightest chance that he was guessing.

"I think we both know who I am talking about" he replied grinning.

Theia merely raised an eyebrow at him as if to say, go on.

He had begun circling her now and it made her uneasy for she could not see his facial expressions. He was behind her now and he bent down to whisper in her ear, "Severus"

She turned slowly to face him. She knew she had to lie to the best of her ability, which generally wasn't very good but she had to try. She had to remember that she hated Severus, she hated him for he had done to her; all he had put her through.

She glared at Lucius, daring him to repeat Severus' name in front of her again. She let all the rage she felt towards Voldemort and his Death Eaters fill her completely. Thought about everything they had done to her family alone and then everything they had done to others. There were so many orphans because of them, so many widowed people, grieving parents, so much death and all at the hands of a few deranged people. She hated them!

Lucius could see the anger welling up inside her and thought perhaps he had made a mistake. But there was no mistaking the look in Severus' eyes whenever she was brought up. How he had to be involved in everything concerning her, like he was protecting her from other Death Eaters.

Perhaps she did not feel the same for him. There was a good chance that she hated him after everything he had done to her. After he had brought her to Malfoy Manor and barely gone down to see her.

"Why would you ever think I would talk to that man again?" she said her voice shaking with all the rage she had pent up.

Lucius merely grinned again, "Perhaps I was mistaken"

"Why are we at Hogwarts?" she demanded this time, she had to know what was going on.

Lucius walked to the opening of the tent and turned back to grin at her. He knew how badly she wanted to know and he figured that it couldn't hurt telling her. What could she possibly do anyway?

"We are at war Miss Black, one side will win indefinitely this time," His smile was grim, as if he were uneasy about the outcome, "It truly is the beginning of the end" he added before shooting a jet of red light at Theia and watching her fall.

_Thanks for reading guys and I am terribly sorry for the long wait on this chapter. Life just got in the way! Hope to hear from you all _


	43. Time To Go Now

**Disclaimer – I own nothing etc, etc. **

**Oh wow. It's been a while. So sorry but life has been hectic! Well this looks to being the second last chapter in this story but there will be a sequel to look forward to. So sit back and enjoy! **

The war had begun and there was nothing that Severus could do to stop it. He stood faithfully beside Voldemort wondering if he would be sent down to battle the people he had worked so hard to protect. He knew he didn't want it to come to that but he also knew he needed an excuse to find Potter; to tell him Dumbledore's final message.

Severus looked to his master and noted the way that Nagini sat on his shoulders. He wasn't letting her out of his sight. What had Dumbledore said? When Voldemort starts to become protective of Nagini that was the time to find Potter and tell him the truth. Well that time seemed to have come and with the war raging beneath them, it would be easy to lose himself in it so he could seek out Potter.

This could be the end of the war. This could be it. And depending on who won it he might possibly have a chance to survive this and come out the other side with Theia and his son beside him. He didn't let his mind fill too much with this hope. If the Dark Lord knew anything of his desires right now it could be disastrous. So it was not hope that filled him it was determination. He was determined to live to the end of this, to live beyond this no matter who won. He would have the life he wanted with Theia, even if it meant leaving the country and living it elsewhere. He would have it.

He looked down upon the battle once more, not being able to discern much about who was fighting who and who was dead or alive. He knew there would be heavy casualties on both sides he just hoped the right side came out on top without as many losses.

Xxx

Theia woke once more but this time she was not so slow. She sat upright as soon as her eyes were open and moved her feet to stand. There was still no one in the tent with her and she could now see the shadow of Rowle outside. He still looked asleep and Theia wondered if Lucius had just left him there in the hopes that someone with more authority might find him.

Theia slowly stood and walked around the tent looking for something else to grab at his wand with. She couldn't believe her luck when she found the same implement that she had found before. Lucius must have just put it back in the hopes that she would be more carefully watched the next time she woke. She picked it up and walked slowly towards the tent opening. There didn't appear to be anyone out there but Rowle but last time she had thought that Lucius had appeared out of no where. So she checked and checked again and then took a cautious step outside the tent.

She paused, waiting for someone to jump out at her or to see a stunning spell heading her way from out of the darkness but nothing came. So she took another and then another step until she had reached the end of her tether. She was feeling anxious now. If she could just get that wand, which was conveniently in the same place as when she last saw it, then she could get out of there. But everything felt like it had been too easy. Everything _had _been too easy… She stopped and looked over her shoulder again wondering if Lucius was watching and having a good old laugh before he stunned her again. But she saw nothing and heard nothing so she went for it. She missed it the first and nearly fell over because she had over swung. The next go was better and she managed to tap the wand and knock it a little further towards herself. She was so close to getting out of there, just one more tap and she would have that wand in her hands…

"Lucius was right, that is resourceful Miss Black"

She hadn't even heard him approaching. She slowly straightened up and looked over at the man she loved. Everything in her wanted to jump into his arms and beg him to take her away from this awful place. But thankfully she managed to stop herself from acting on that urge. She knew that he may not be alone. She looked around him and took a step to the side to see if she could see anyone behind him.

"We are alone, Theia" he said, answering her question.

He slowly walked towards her, never taking his eyes off her and suddenly all the fight she had left in her only moments ago was gone and she was staring up into those obsidian orbs and melting. When he finally reached her she had all but forgotten about the weapon in her hand and her desire to reach the wand. He reached his hand to hers and took the weapon off her and threw it a few meters out of her reach before he brought his hands up to cup her face and pull her into a deliriously passionate kiss.

She didn't hesitate in responding. If he was taking the risk of kissing her while Rowle slept mere metres away then she figured it was safe to be doing so. Severus would know if he had been followed.

She pushed back against him and grabbed the front of his robes pulling him closer to her. One of his hands was resting on her waist holding her to him, never wanting to let her go. However they had to and they both knew it. When they did finally part it was with a sigh of regret. It was dangerous for them to be doing such a thing in the middle of a war but she had not been able to say no to him. She never would be able to.

"What's going on Severus?" she whispered, wondering for the first time whether her parents were in the middle of all the fighting like she suspected they were.

"The war has begun Theia and…" he paused thinking how important it was for him to say everything he needed to say to her, "And we need to be prepared for the worst…"

She merely nodded her head. She knew it was a possibility that one or both of them would die in this war. She had not wanted to accept it, had not even wanted to think of it has a possibility to begin with, but now that they were here she knew how very real it all was. But despite that she felt that if they tried hard enough they could come out the other side of this war in one piece.

"Are my parents out there? Are they fighting?" She asked, her arms tightening their grip around him.

He nodded. He had seen them step out of Hogwarts before the fighting had begun but he had no idea how they were fairing now. They could be dead for all he knew, although he hoped for Theia's sake that both of them, even Black, were safe. He had sometimes had trouble understanding how Theia could look up to her father so much, how she could love and respect him so much when he knew what a scoundrel Black could be, but since becoming a father himself, he now understood that Black deserved all the love and respect that Theia had ever given him. He would of course never admit this to Theia and especially not to Black himself, but it was a huge thing to realise about himself.

"What are you doing here, hasn't he sent you out to fight?" Theia asked confused.

"Can you imagine what would happen if I was sent out there? I would have to wound and possibly kill the people on the right side, not to mention the fact that most of those people would see me dead within seconds… I wish I could be fighting on the right side out there but I can't show my true allegiances just yet. There is something to be done first"

She frowned at him. This was it, this was the big war and he still couldn't show his true allegiances. She didn't understand when the right time would be. She wanted the world to know that the man she had fallen in love with was and always had been working for the right people; protecting them without their knowing. She wanted everyone else to understand what a wonderful man Severus Snape truly was. It was frustrating to say the very least.

"What do you need to do Severus? What else can you possibly need to do?" she asked, letting go of him and taking a few steps back.

He knew why she was upset and he was too. He wanted people to know the truth about him but this was the most crucial part of his whole mission. He couldn't mess it up.

"I need to speak to Potter there is something that I must tell him in order for him to win this fight" he answered, walking forwards and bringing his hands up to cup her face once more.

She looked steadily up into his dark eyes. She knew how important this was but that didn't make it fair.

"You have to go now don't you?" she asked looking down as best she could with his hands still grasping her face.

He pulled her head up to look at him and hated the sad look in her eyes. He wanted to make her smile and he wanted to give her some hope that she would see him again but he didn't know how to do any of that at a time like this.

"I am going to do my best to do what I need to do and get back to you" he said looking intensely into her eyes. He wanted… No, he _needed _her to understand how much he wanted this. How much he wanted and needed her and the life they would have once this was over. He had never in all his life felt so desperately the need to survive. Never.

She thought she was going to cry but she didn't want to. She hating thinking and knowing that he might not be able to get back to her but she had to let him go. He had to go and give Harry the information he needed to win this war. And that was far more important than them. It always had been. This war was bigger than them and they couldn't afford to be selfish. Not when the fate of the wizarding world rested on his shoulders.

So she kissed him one last time and made him promise that he would never give up his life without a fight. And off he went into the forest and back towards the war. She sighed and turned around back towards the tent. The weapon she had been using to reach the wand was no where near her now; even further from her than the wand itself. And then she noticed the wand. It was much closer to her than she had thought. Had Severus moved it closer before he had left? She shook her head, it didn't matter how it had gotten there, it was there and she could reach it. She bent down and reached forward just able to grasp it with her fingertips and roll it towards her so she could pick it up.

She stood and rolled it around in her hands. She could feel the magic flowing through her and without warning green sparks came flying out of the wand making an odd noise. Her eyes widened and she froze on the spot looking at where Rowle slept in his chair. He hadn't moved a muscle at the noise. She breathed a sigh of relief and slowly moved back into the tent.

First thing she did was to remove the chains from her wrists. But it wasn't that easy. It had been roughly a year and a half since she had used a wand and she didn't even know where her own wand was. But that didn't matter. It was like riding a bike; you never really forgot how to do it. It took a couple of times but eventually she managed to get the chains off her wrists. The next thing she did was to transfigure her clothes. She had been wearing the same lingerie outfit since she had been brought to Malfoy Manor. She extended the fabric of her underwear and turned them into long red pants and transfigured the bustier into a regular t-shirt. She felt much more comfortable than she had in quite sometime. She transfigured her shoes into comfortable flats and lastly changed all the bright red items of clothing to black. Red would stand out way too much.

Now that she had gotten that out of the way she knew that she could find her way out of the forest and towards the war and possibly towards the people that she had not seen in so long. Her mother and father; maybe Connie was out there too. She wondered who was watching over Kari. She brightened at the thought that once this was over she could finally see him again and hold her little boy in her arms.

Xxx

"You say she had a friend with her"

"Yes my Lord, when we chased them across that foreign country there was another girl there with her"

Voldemort nodded. He wanted that girl found and dragged in front of him.

"Do you remember what she looked like Bella?"

"My Lord I only saw her from a distance but I imagine that she is out there fighting amongst them, I might notice her if I came close to her"

He couldn't help the smirk that crossed his features. Bella, ever the eager helper, she would do anything for him, _anything. _But he did not agree with her. He did not think that the other girl was out there. He knew she was not out there. She was at Grimmauld Place.

"Bella I must ask you to leave the battle for a time, the girl is at Grimmauld Place, bring her to me and…" he paused, a cruel smile smothering his mouth, "And anyone she may have with her"

Bella's eyes lit up at the prospect; anything for her precious Dark Lord. Any chance that she could take to please him she would take it.

"My Lord, how am I to get in, the place is guarded by a secret keeper"

He smirked once more and snapped his fingers. Appearing in front of them, gagged and bound was Mundungus Fletcher. Bella wrinkled her nose but overcame the stench of Mundungus quickly enough.

"The secret keeper of the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix is dead, thereby everyone that knew the secret location is now also a secret keeper"

Mundungus looked terrified and sweat dropped down his face and caused his already foul stench to worsen. Bella walked over to him, smiling her cruel smile.

"So Mundungus, are you going to make this easy on yourself and tell us where the Order is?" she cackled as he flinched away from her.

Quickly the gags were removed from his mouth and the only thing coming out of his mouth was begging.

"Please, you can't do this I can't tell you they'll kill me"

"Quiet" came Voldemort's deadly whisper, "What do you suppose we're going to do with you when you don't tell us? Think quickly, Mundungus, I don't have all night"

He looked imploringly at the both of them but even someone like Mundungus Fletcher knew when he couldn't bargain himself out of a tight spot. He would have to tell them. He would be killed if the other side found out it was him but maybe no one would find out. He might be safe.

"The Order of the Phoenix is hidden at Number 12 Grimmauld Place" he muttered.

Bella cackled her wild cackle again and threw curses into the air. Now she would be able to do what the Dark Lord wished of her.

"Go Bella and be quick about it, I want to see her alive first"

Xxx

Connie was sitting in the drawing room holding little Kari in her arms. She had heard a noise and she thought perhaps some of them had come home.

Kari had fallen asleep some time ago but she had not been able to move for fear of waking him. He had been restless since he had awoken to no grandparents standing over him. Now he was finally asleep she didn't want to do anything that might wake him.

She had sat there wondering for most of the night when she would finally hear news of the war. When would they be home? Were they going to come home? She had had to stop herself thinking about every bad thing that could go wrong in the war. She had to stop thinking to herself that she would be the only one left to take care of Kari, that Penny, Sirius, Theia and Severus would all perish in the war.

Tears threatened to overtake her many times during the night but she could not let it. She couldn't afford to alarm Kari into thinking that something was wrong. He may only be a year and half old but he had instincts like any other child. They could tell when something was wrong and it upset them too.

Finally she had nodded off too sleep for a little while, only to be woken by the strange noise from the hall. She didn't want to stand with Kari asleep in her arms but she didn't want to sit there waiting to find out what the noise was. So she stood slowly and walked quietly to the drawing room door. Her heart was thumping in her chest. They couldn't possibly be home yet. Could a war really end that fast? What if it was someone else? What if it was someone from the other side? A Death Eater?

She opened the door a fraction of an inch to see if there was anyone out there and to her utter and total shock there stood Kreacher. She nearly laughed out loud as the relief flooded her. It was only Kreacher. She sighed and began to close the door again when she heard another noise coming from down the hall. This time there was no mistaking it. It was the front door being opened. She didn't realise it but she was holding her breath.

She stood close to the door but was too scared to look out and see who it was that had just come in. She could hear voices now, one female one male. She had no idea who they belonged to as they sounded nothing like any of the people she had gotten used to seeing around the Grimmauld Place.

Her instincts told her that these people were bad, most likely Death Eaters. Now she had to figure out a way to get out of there with Kari. She backed into the drawing room looking for an escape route. Unfortunately there didn't seem to be one.

She began to panic. She could not let them get Kari after everything that they had done to make sure he was safe. All the running around and leaving the country had been to keep Kari safe. And now it looked like they were going to get captured.

There was no exit out of the drawing room save the door she now stood at, and she guessed that this would be one of the first doors that they checked. Quietly as she could she closed the drawing room door and looked around her. She could hide but she didn't know how thorough their search would be… She didn't have another choice! There was closet and she knew it might be her only hope of keeping Kari safe. She quickly slid into and waited, thankful that Kari had stayed asleep in her arms.

She could hear them as they stomped up the stairs and searched every room. Doors were flung open and smashed against the walls, spells were thrown around, glass objects smashed, beds upturned. They were destroying the place looking for something or someone. How could they possibly know that she even existed? She had not been a very active member of the Order and Kari's existence was well hidden by the few that had seen him, even fewer people knew that Kari belonged to Severus.

Finally she heard them come down the stairs. They had not checked this room yet and somehow Connie didn't think that they would miss it.

"I'll check the drawing room you go down to the kitchen Greyback"

Connie shivered where she stood. Fenrir Greyback… She could not fall into the arms of that monster, or let Kari be taken. There had to be something else she could do. She searched frantically through the closet but the only things in there were a bunch of old coats. She stood behind them but knew it was almost a laughable hiding spot. She pulled out her wand hoping an idea would come to her but in her panic some of the most obvious things wouldn't come to her mind.

She took a deep breath in as she heard the drawing room door smashed open and the woman walk in. Within seconds she could hear objects being thrown about the room, glass breaking, shrieking laughter from the woman and then finally a loud thud as she flipped the couch over.

She could hear faint sounds of the kitchen being torn apart but she was more focused on the woman in the drawing room. Was it possible that she had not noticed the closet door? By some miracle had she completely missed it? Connie didn't want to get her hopes up, she could hear the woman's footsteps and they sounded like they were headed to the drawing room door. Connie held her breath, her heart thrumming so loudly in her chest that surely this mad woman could hear it from where she stood.

Suddenly the footsteps stopped and then changed direction. They were headed for Connie and Kari and Connie's grip on her wand suddenly tightened. A hundred curses and jinxes ran through her mind, she was going to have to fight her way out of this and she was terrified. She had never been in a duel in her life and she would wager a guess that this woman had been in plenty.

The door to their little hiding place was flung open and the coats were shoved aside to reveal Connie sitting there, Kari's small little figure in her arms. For a moment neither of them moved, so alarmed by the appearance of the other that they were rendered still. The woman's eyes lit up making her look even crazier than she already was. Connie knew who this woman was, Bellatrix Lestrange. She had seen her photo in plenty of newspaper articles since she had escaped from Azkaban.

"I've got her!" she screeched suddenly making Connie jump a foot in the air and waking Kari from his sleep.

Things moved very fast after that. Bella reached in and grabbed Connie by the hair and pulled her out of the closet.

"Ah and this is what the Dark Lord meant" she sneered, snatching Kari out of Connie's arms.

"No! Don't touch him!"

"Shut up you useless cow!" Bella screeched throwing her into the arms of Fenrir Greyback who had just walked into the room.

Connie's skin crawled as Fenrir held onto her tightly, pulling her head back by her hair and pressed his lips to her throat.

"Behave Greyback, the Dark Lord would have her alive"

Connie tried to pull her head back up but he held her fast, "You're not getting away from me that easily missy" he growled making Connie whimper in pain and fear.

Connie needed to know that Kari was ok; she needed to look at him so she tried again to pull her head up. He pulled on her hair more forcefully this time and started walking backwards with her.

"Time to go" he muttered.

Oddly enough Connie noticed that Kari wasn't crying even though he was being held by Bella. He was calm in her arms and, although Connie couldn't see this, merely looking up at Bella like she was familiar to him.

Connie struggled all the way and many times received a tug of her hair. Once they were outside they apparated away, Connie wondering whether she would ever see Grimmauld Place ever again.

_Ok I was going to make this chapter longer but I felt it ended naturally. So I will do my best to get the last chapter up much sooner than it took me to get this one up. Thank you to all those still reading for being patient with me and to all the new readers! Your reviews make me smile and make me want to write! I'm also writing a new story called 'Just like them', check it out, it's another Sev/OC fic. _


End file.
